Allies in Blood
by AlbertG
Summary: A STB5 crossover continued from the 'UOC'Those Who Stand' series.It has been three months since the Vorlon and Shadow military forces left for Z'ha'dum to engage an ancient enemy.The gate has been destroyed trapping the Yonji Sinhindrea in their universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: "Allied by Blood" version 1 **

**Author: Albert Green Jr. **

**In association with: Ed Becerra, Ash's Boomstick, and RenS **

**Contact: **

**Rating: PG- 13 **

**Date began: March 1, 2006**

**NOTICE: THIS STORY MAY BE DISTRIBUTED FREE OF CHARGE BUT MUST NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. **

-COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER NOTICE-

"_Star Trek", "Star Trek: The Next Generation", "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine", _and_ "Star Trek: Voyager" _and_ "Star trek: Enterprise" _and all related_ Star Trek_ related material, its characters and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television shows and movies, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by Paramount Studios and whatever Corporation it may or may not be owned by.

"_Babylon Five_", its characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television show, past present of near future, may be or are registered trademarks of, _Babylon 5_, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Time Warner Entertainment Co., LP.

"_Forbidden Planet_", its characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such from the movie, is the property of Metro Golden Mayer.

"_Battlestar Galactica_", its characters, and certain technological devices and/or references to such, from the television show, past present of near future, may be or are registered trademarks of, and may be or are copyrighted by the Universal Studios Corporation and any new owners in the future.

"_Stargate and Stargate SG-1_", its characters, certain technological devices and/or references to such from the movie characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Gekko Productions Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and the SCIFI CHANNEL-I believe.

None of the Studios are responsible for the content of this story. Other names and additional characters are the creation of the author who is solely responsible for them as such.

**THIS STATEMENT MUST ACCOMPANY THE STORY 'ALLIED BY BLOOD' IF DISTRIBUTED. THIS STORY IS FREE OF CHARGE AND MAY NOT BE SOLD OR EXCHANGED FOR FINANCIAL RETURN IN ANY FORM. THIS DEDICATION MUST ACCOMPANY ANY DISTRUBUTION OF THIS STORY. **

Dedication:

My wife Sheryl has allowed me to hide in our basement and write in relative peace, and she hasn't even extracted revenge yet. I said it before and I say it once more; Thanks, my Love. Now leave me alone so that I can work. And I thank all those who have written me concerning 'A Universe of Change', 'Those who Stand' and 'the Evolutions-Ruination war series,' all of whom have inspired me to continue writing for fun the of it, because God understands that this is hard. But I like is part 3 of the "Universe of Change" series. I would recommend that you read 'Universe of Change' and 'Those who Stand' first or you will be lost. No kidding.

_Summary: It has been three months since the Vorlon and the Shadow military forces left for Z'ha'dum to engage an ancient enemy. The gate has been destroyed trapping a sizable force of aliens known as the 'Third-Space aliens' or the Yonji (pronounced 'ongie') Sinhindrea (pronounced sin'HINdreaa) in their universe. The various governments are trying to come together to face this most dire of threats. However, old hatreds and prejudices threaten the fledgling alliances before it has begun. _

_They'll have to come together fast, or they will all go down together._

**Important note: This, like **_**'A Universe of Change' **_**and **_**'Those Who Stand',**_** is a **_**Star Trek**_** centered story placed in the **_**Babylon five**_** universe. In other words, this story is seen from the Federation's POV. Also unlike, **_**'A ThinVeneer'**_**, this is a wide ranging story with characters popping up and disappearing all over the place. Think of it as seeing glimpses of the whole picture. One more point: there is character sharing between **_**ATV**_** and the **_**UOC**_** series, however the universe are completely separate and each character set has its own grief to deal with. Now relax and please enjoy as we begin our story.**

**Second note: I have repeated certain sections in this chapter here by mistake, an error I intend to correct very soon. The corrections will be made later when chapter 2 comes up. Thanks, AG**

_**Prelude**_

_**August 12, 2262**_

_Personal log: Susan Ivanova, Commander, Executive officer of Babylon Five: It's been three months since President's Clark death. Earth is recovering from the effects of the Shadow plague and so far there have been no more recurrences reported and that has been a cause for jubilation. But economically things are just coming together. Although the plague wasn't designed to kill but rather weaken the population, over seventy million people died from the collateral effects. Most of those died of starvation or secondary diseases, since the medical and economic structures collapsed because of the plague. Another twenty percent of the entire population is recovering slower than the estimated norms. President Luchenko is reorganizing Earth Alliance nicely and Earth Force is slowly building itself back up and not a moment too soon. The Shadow Omega project has been scrapped once and for all. The pseudo shadow alloys were starting to kill the crews. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say. Those crews are being treated but it'll be a long recovery for most of them. Now, Earth Alliance is looking for something new._

_Some of the resistance fighters have returned to EarthForce and a de facto writ of immunity has been given to them. All has been forgiven – and, if I believe that then Kosh is my long-lost brother. And that's a wonderful theory. But the reality is that political leaders and dozens of our military officers and enlisted people have lost their jobs and or have resigned. Several high-ranking officers have been grounded and a couple of very showy trials have already been set into motion. The people are angry and I don't blame them. Some of Clark's personal flunkies have been sent to Mars. They've been forced to begin the rebuilding of Mars Dome from scratch. The habitations destroyed by the Sinhindrea attack need to be rebuilt. Clark's cronies have been drafted for that honor and they have rushed to do it especially since the alternative was being mindwiped and restarting life as lifetime maintenance employees in the Republic of Trukey's sewage treatment facilities. Surprisingly, a lot of people from Earth have volunteered to do the same and are happy to do so as along as Luchenko keeps her promise that Mars can become an independent world within twenty years, if that is what they decide is the best course for them._

_That is going to be a test of Earth Alliance's integrity and resolve but it's nothing compared to what's happening now. I'm glad that John is handling that and not me. They way things are going; we might have a shooting war any minute._

_The Centauri on the other hand, have been remarkably cooperative. General Knonto Denarri has been named Regent. He as removed all ships from the Non-Aligned Worlds territories and are in serious negotiations with them at _Babylon Five._ They are also in talks with Earth Alliance and all signs seem hopeful as both governments prepare for the worst. _

_Four weeks ago, despite vigorous protests from the worker and religious, and some of the warrior castes, the Minbari sent one of their fleets consisting of the Star Riders and a smaller sect called the Blood Knives to Z'ha'dum under the pretense of assisting the Vorlons and Shadows in the battle against the Sinhindrea. We've told them of the gate's destruction, a fact collaborated by independent witnesses, but they want to see for themselves, or that's the official word from on high. The truth is, everyone is worried about that, but we can only hope for the best. If they do succeed, then they'll be more insufferable than ever. We have no idea what has happened if anything however we have eyes and ears there in the form of Draal, the Soul Hunters and the elusive Technomages. True to their word, the Soul Hunters have given us the plans to make smaller jump engines and the various governments have jumped on them as if they were Sir Galahad screaming that he had the Holy Grail tucked in his hip pocket. _

_The Feds have been busy. The _Enterprise-D_ is fully refitted and certified for duty and with the help of _Voyager_, the _Ambassador_ has a new updated warp core and is finalizing their pulse QSD engines into their ship. The _Yeager_ has the same weapons and capabilities as the _Rantoul_ now. They've also developed their own ways to enter jump space without the use of Quantum 40. From what I understand, they require a much larger warp field surrounding the ship to get past the warp one point seven threshold, but that's a faster speed than anything we've ever imagined. With _Voyager's_ advances and database of different FTL drives, using their zero-point core technology and a new engine configuration they could travel even faster, possibly as fast as warp 3 without designing a new ship – which they plan to do when they have the time. Theoretically they could make it to the Rim now in six days. But they are also working hard developing a version of pulse slipstream in hyperspace. That would be used for traveling between galaxies. We're talking insane speeds here. And they wouldn't be limited by jump space as all of the races here are. If they share, then we can spread much further rather than being shackled to beacons and limited sensors in jump space. Their classes are continuing and there has been a lot of promise on several fronts. I agree with their decision to do it this way, however given the circumstances I wish they'd just give us some of those photon torpedoes. Of course we'd probably kill ourselves playing around with those things. These next few months should be interesting in a Russian sort of way._

_On a more personal note, Captain Sheridan has re-assigned me back on active Starfury duty. I am so happy that I could scream. Now I will have the opportunity to practice my skills in real space against those Colonial Cobras. There are thirty-five version- three Thunderbolts now certified and I want to try mine against the T-2s and those Colonial ships. The Threes are the hottest fighters around and the Minbari are having quiet fits. The T-2's were on parity with the Nials; the T-3's has them playing catch-up and they don't like it. Sometimes I think that they're worse than we are. _

_**Chapter one**_

_**The Star system of Z'ha'dum**_**:**

**Hyperspace:**

The war had already started. The approach to Z'ah'dum had been treacherous and costly. The Vorlon-Shadow force of one hundred ships, supported by Drakh cruisers and Runkasjh destroyers constituted a formidable force to be reckoned with. For the first time ever, the Vorlon Lord felt secure in the knowledge that his people's philosophical and mortal enemies were right next to him. It didn't matter that these were the same enemies that savaged Vorlon Prime with world-killing missiles, after the Vorlons strategically retreated from their now destroyed homeworld. It didn't matter that the Shadows had turned those beautiful oceans into radioactive sludge. It didn't matter that because of the Shadows, death had visited his people by the millions for the first time since the Great Destroyers had swarmed through the gate for the very first time. It didn't matter that the Shadows had force them to abandon their empire. No, none of that mattered.

What did matter to the Vorlon High Lord was that the Shadows had won the bet. What did matter was that the great experiment had been contaminated by others not of this universe. What did matter was that these others would not submit to the authority of the First Ones. What mattered more was that they were somehow protected from the righteous wrath of Vorlon rule. There was something there, the power of an elder First One protecting these creatures, almost daring them to strike at the second group of other Humans and their alien associates. That something was dangerous, with more power than anything ever experienced by his people. The first other Humans didn't know that they were protected by it. The Shadows weren't aware of it until the second other Humans had come. Their presence sealed the legacy of the Vorlon race. Now and forever, all of the plans, manipulations, experiments, and even prayers would be steeped in failure. The younger races would know of the failures of their betters and those lesser creatures would laugh at them. The Minbari found their former masters and teachers unworthy.

What mattered was that the Shadows were standing with them now. What mattered more was the humiliation and the scorn heaped upon the Vorlon name by creatures unworthy to even see their true visage. Better to have lost to their former enemies rather than be laughed at by those less-than-nothing creatures. He only wished that they could have eliminated them before his people left for the rim. Vorlon pride had been hurt.

Pride.

The first of all sins.

Every race had it to some degree. It determined the direction of countless individuals, inspiring them to greatness or plunged them into the depths of ruin. Pride drove the Vorlons to attack the Great Destroyers. Fear of Lorien's vengeance, more than the fear of the creatures from the Third Space, gave them the incentive to make good their promise. Hatred for the younger races would cause the Vorlon Lord to give orders that would turn the galaxy on its heels – provided that they survived the current crises.

They had lost a war here once. They had been driven from their homes. The 'Dancers of the Dark' had fled in fear against a relentless enemy more dangerous than they. The Shadows had defeated the Vorlons and had possibly doomed themselves in the process.

The Shadows, late of the planet of Z'ha'dum, now joined by their traditional enemies the Vorlons, could not drive that lost from their minds – they had lost. That taste was a dour feeling that these Elder ones had every intentions of erasing from their memories.

Not even the Shadows could identify the remains of their vessels that had been lost in the first titanic battle against the Great Enemy. Those savaged ships had dissolved in death into their component parts. Hundreds of thousand of their races had been killed, either bombed into oblivion or eaten by the Devourers.

A small part of the Shadow Lord and her court blamed the Vorlons for this atrocity. A part of her blamed her own arrogance and pride for opening a Vorlon device, ignoring that oh-so ancient proverb. 'If we touch what is Vorlon we will die'. That had proven true, however things had changed. The Vorlons were with them this time, not against them and when this was over, they would all go home.

Home was where the Rim was. Not even they knew the full import of this journey but, like so many before them, they were now prepared to go there and meet whatever fate that was in store for them. First, they had to keep their promise to Lorien. Now the time to honor that promise had arrived so that Lorien would honor his.

_**Babylon Five:**_

"…Therefore, as of August 11, 2262, the former Human colony known as Proxima formally secedes from Earth Alliance and declares itself an independent state to do as we please." President Charles Vincent defiantly placed the papers into the trembling hands of Earth Alliance Senator James Peterman.

"This is not amusing," the Senator said. He was having a great difficulty controlling his anger and was failing. "Proxima is part of Earth Alliance and this-this posturing will only serve to aggravate our improving relations. You do not have the right to do this. Earth is your home and it's your support system. The shipyards are the property of Earth Alliance and you have no right to nationalize them. Without us you will fall apart. Think of what you're doing here. You are not _Babylon Five_."

John Sheridan, Delenn Sheridan, newlyweds as of last week, sat silently, listening to the quiet beginnings of World War Four. Kosh stood off to the side, watching the events unfold. The Senator and three other representatives of Earth Alliance shifted uncomfortably as the unusually confident, newly declared President of independent Proxima responded.

"We don't want your shipyards," the President stated. "You can have them all back. I will go further and say that you can have all of your orbital habitats and docks back as soon as you can tow them." Slowly, he steepled his fingers and stared into the eyes of the Senator and the others. "EarthForce, under the control of Earth Alliance, illegally blockaded our colony, denying us critical food, medical and other essential supplies for months. And Senator, I don't think you understand what that means."

"Correction, Mister Vincent," the Senator said. He refused to call this man President. "I understand exactly what that means. We understand that this was an error on our part…"

"But you did nothing to stop Clark and EarthForce from devastating our planet," Vincent interrupted. "EarthForce fired on our people. Four million people were left to the ravages of an alien planet while our own people starved us out. The government did nothing. Did you even protest these actions?" he said. "Did you feel any concern whatsoever about the colonies that you blockaded or attacked like you did us, _Babylon Five_ and of course, Mars Dome?"

The Senator flushed a bit. "I admit it. Mistakes have been made."

"Yes," Vincent countered. "You were worried about your political lives while we watched our children starve. Every agreement within the Proxima Treaty signed by Earth Alliance was violated. The Rules of Engagement were violated against your own people! All of it – meaningless!" For an instant all of the hatred, grief and anger poured out like a wave crashing upon the shore. "I want you to understand. No matter how beautiful it is, Proxima is an alien world. Our plants will take generations before they will comfortably acclimate to this world; same thing for our feed animals. There are new diseases and mutations that we are constantly on the lookout for. Shelter is of primary concern. We're developing food stuffs but a lot of our supplies come from Earth and from our carefully designed green houses. EarthForce bombed us, then ran when the Centauri attacked us. They did not attack us, however we still starved. Your abandonment of us hurt more than your blockade."

"Look, I understand how you must feel. But this isn't the way to do this. We can't allow you to do this," Senator Peterman insisted.

"What do you plan to do, isolate us again?"

"Earth Alliance is still in a state of shock. We need to stick together in our times of desperation. There is a war coming and we will need all of the resources that we can get in order to survive."

"And that is exactly why we are leaving Earth Alliance. If Earth is threatened, we'd be left to our own devices, because Earth must be protected first. That is a fact and we both know it."

"Earth Alliance will never abandon you," Peterman insisted. "Never again."

"Never again," Peterman echoed. "Never again, right up until the next crisis."

The Senator sighed. "Earth Alliance will not allow this."

"It's already done, Senator Peterman. "We've allied ourselves with, the members of the United Earth Ship C-57-D," President Vincent said. "As I speak, planetary defenses have been established. We have a planetary defense shield protecting the planet as well as weapons batteries capable of accurately destroying any unwanted vessel within a two hundred thousand mile range. Nothing Earth Alliance has can get through that shield. We already have several shuttles already modified with weaponry from the UES capable of destroying an _Omega_ with ease. And they have hyperdrives built in. We're building several ships with their design in mind. Did you know that their ship uses a form of power very similar to the Federation ship _Voyager_? We now have synthesizer technology," he told them. It's slower than the instant replication system used by the Federation and _Babylon Five_ but it's just as effective and it's ours," he paused for a moment to allow them to digest that. "Our food supplies are more than adequate now, as are our building materials, our medical supplies and electronics," he finished. At least two of the Earth Alliance representatives were almost salivating. Then, Vincent plunged the political knife. "However, the most important thing you should be aware of is that we have allies of our own. These allies are the Narn, the Drazi and the representatives of the Klingon Empire. We have a treaty with them, anyone who attacks us, attacks them and vice versa. So," he said smiling coldly, "we are not alone. Do not think that for a second. Our people have voted on this and we have agreed. Some of them will return to Earth, but the majority have agreed and will take our chances."

"You're seceding from Earth Alliance! This action could lead to war, you do realize that?"

"No it won't," the President insisted. "You have other, far more important problems to worry about rather than us. Get your own house in order. While you do, we'll keep getting stronger and one day, when we come to the bargaining table, it will be on equal terms. As of now, we request that you remove your properties from our space. If you can't, it can remain where it is until you remove it. All EarthForce personnel will leave those facilities as soon as possible.

"And what if we won't leave?" one of the aides coldly asked.

"You don't have the resources to do anything at this time," the President replied equally as cold. "Besides, Earth needs to reorganize their resources not give them out to someone who doesn't need it. Also you need friends that may one day be able to help – Human friends. And others I might add. Look around you Senator Peterman; the universe is changing moment by moment. All of it is threatened. The point is, you've made enemies and those enemies who buried their children are not in the mood to forgive. In time, we may come to an understanding, but for now, and this is official," he hastened to add with finality that halted all conversation. "Leave – us – alone."

"We're sorry that you fill this way," the Senator said slowly. "But this is only the beginning. Don't mistake yourselves as being Babylon Five."

"Then don't assume that you'll succeed this time, either," he retorted. "As I said, we don't want this escalating into an armed conflict, but we will defend ourselves as necessary.

_**Babylon Five:**_

Senator Peterman was still smarting a bit from the unexpected tongue lashing from the now departed colonist. But he wasn't as upset as he thought he should be. In fact, he suspected something like this was bound to have occurred sooner or later. Some part of him liked the idea of another independent group of Humans being able to defend themselves, and if it turned out to be different than anyone had expected and not gotten Earth into trouble, then that was fine as well. Many of the colonies were, if not hostile, not overly friendly to the Earth Alliance government. Several of them were openly rebellious while others were frightened of what was coming and were demanding closer ties to Earth Alliance.

And EarthForce wasn't ready. There were barely enough ships to properly defend Earth but in the Alliance controlled space, protection was sparse. The Drakh, the Centauri, the civil war, and those other aliens and even the Federation had hurt Earth's reputation and ability to effectively defend itself in force. The government was still recovering and Luchenko's tough, grinding leadership was the only thing keeping everything together for now. Several of the alien governments have been tentatively offering the hand of friendship, re-establishing old ties, but some in EarthGov were overly cautious; something he considered a mistake. Clark's agenda nearly ruined Earth but he had touched on a sensitive nerve. This was something the current President intended to correct, but it had to be done with finesse and not with the Hammer of Thor tactics use by Clark.

In front of him sat Sheridan and his wife Delenn waiting patiently for him to begin. This was an interesting situation. Here was a Human with an alien wife, a Minbari no less, waiting for him to speak on behalf of Humans everywhere. These aliens had almost wiped Humanity out on a whim and now Humans were marrying them less than twenty years later. Less than a year ago, this would have shocked and offended him, but now with the Feds here, his own attitude had changed somewhat. There were plenty of mixed races on their ships, several married to each other, and that hadn't been a problem for them. Even the telepaths moved freely on those ships including one former Earth Alliance teep, Lyta Alexander. She had joined them and seemed relatively happy and sincerely relaxed at the change. Maybe this was the beginning of a new future for Mankind and the different, closer Humanoid species here. At this point, no one was sure what the future would bring.

But one thing was crystal clear, alien races had interfered with Humanity; but then again, these elder races had interfered with all of the races. It wasn't humanity that was experimented on, it was everyone.

A new galaxy was forming, indeed.

"I'll come to the point," he said evenly. "Earth Alliance would like to purchase sixty of the modified _Thunderbolt_-class Starfuries, the version twos' I believe. We know that you can make them here much faster than we could and we're willing to pay the standard amount plus thirty-five percent."

Sheridan's face remained blank, but inside he was reeling. This was last thing he expected and whatever decision he made now would have long lasting repercussions.

"Captain Sheridan," the Senator continued. "EarthForce and Earth Alliance recognize the significance of these fighters and the weight they'll carry in the protection of Earth Alliance interests and this coming war we all know is coming. Research and development on the fighter that was appropriated without permission, is taking much longer than we have anticipated. Although we made some gains, what we've managed to produce is somewhat inferior to the original. The _Monsoon Olympus_ gunboats, and the newer _Raneko_ variants are impressive but again, the power curves for the weapons are unacceptable for use in prolonged combat. In other words, we're still working on it." He smiled a bit sheepishly. The fusion generator is a particularly difficult item to work with."

The hijacked _Thunderbolt_ had been a godsend to Earth R&D but certain elements could not be reproduced and the current fusion generators were not sufficient to power the weapons, gravity generators and the polarized plating back-engineered by the slightly crazed technicians over at what was nicknamed WTH. WTH stood for 'what the hell' because that's what usually could be heard through the soundproofed doors when they were working with captured Federation and Klingon technology. Most of the new technology was inferior to the original just like the pseudo-Shadow components and armor had been.

"We also request that the Minbari and EarthForce military carry out joint war games to better coordinate our forces. I have been authorized by the President of Earth Alliance to ask that the Centauri also join in these proposed exercises. I know it is unprecedented but given the circumstances, this might be prudent. It also will show our willingness to generate some trust between the other governments and races starting with ourselves as examples."

"The Minbari appreciate your gesture, Senator," Delenn said quickly. "I will relay this request to the government, but I am not sure if they will approve of this action. In light of the fact that the Elder races have left to attack our mutual enemies and that we have also sent a fleet to engage what will be left of the Sinhindrea, these proposed exercises may be considered redundant."

Peterman nodded. "But what if they don't succeed? Still, it might be prudent to seriously consider this request."

"It might be at that," Sheridan agreed. "However, I will want to add a condition to this, if it is approved. Earth Alliance has to approve the full and complete rights to all of the Human telepaths. No more Psi-Corps, no more gloves, no more fear of our own people."

The Senator and his entourage blanched.

"I understand what I'm asking," he added. "I know it's frightening. But we have to start somewhere. You're offering to work hand-in-hand with the Minbari. Why can't you with our own people? We have quite a few of them located on Epsilon. That's only a temporary condition. They need to go back home. Some of the officers have been neutered, courtesy of the Federation."

"I don't know," answered a very nervous Senator. The idea of unidentified teeps walking around completely anonymous frightened him. Working with aliens seemed safer. "I must confer with the President. I don't know if she and the Senate will be receptive to this. But what do you mean neutered?"

"Several high ranking Psi-Corps officials, along with Earth Alliance tried to end run Picard and his people. He permanently removed their telepathy in retaliation."

That came as a surprise to the Earth Alliance reps. No one from Earth Alliance knew what had happened to the escaped teeps and the major players of the Corps. Most had either been killed or were believed hiding at some small colony well under the radar. "I don't understand," Peterman said. "If he could do that, then why not remove their telepathy from all of them?"

"That's not the way the Federation works," Delenn said. "You believe that telepathy is some sort of power, not an extra sense such as enhanced eyesight, or hearing, or taste.

"Whether we like it or not; whether we understand it or not, it's not our call to decide what is best for them," Sheridan said. "For God's sake, we're treating them like the Nazis treated the Jews back in the 1900's. We have to be better than that."

"But the people won't trust them," one of the aides protested. "How do we know they won't instigate a war and try to take over?"

"How do we know we can trust the Earth Alliance not to stab us in the back?"

The Senator sighed heavily. Everyone was trying to forget the last few years, but that wasn't about to happen in three months. "Well I guess we still have a long way to go, allies or not."

"Yes, we do," Sheridan confirmed. "It's give and take on all sides," he responded looking at an uncomfortable Delenn. "But as you've said, we have to start somewhere. I understand that there have to be some rules, but servitude by either Psi-Corps or regulations by the government has shown to exacerbate the difficulties with them. If they are willing to me us half way we should be able to at least consider it."

_**The system of Z'ha'dum:**_

The Vorlon High Lord still reeled with the revelations of recent events. The other Humans were not of this universe and had upset things. The circle remained and would recycle at least once more but everything else had turned into a maze of darkness and despair. Order had been replaced with chaos and the eternal question posed so long ago and fought so hard for had been answered. Neither chaos nor order held sway; only in combination was balanced maintained. It had been the worst of all possible answers and that angered him. The entire experiment had been contaminated with these unknown aliens factored into the equations. They had tried so hard to control all of the variables and they had failed by the so called x-factor.

It was that unaccounted for factor that caused the Shadows to successfully attack and destroy the Vorlon Federation causing the majority of his population to flee for the Rim. Only a few fleets had not yet left. They returned home from their distant missions to discover their world burning and their mighty races fleeing from the once hated Shadows. They burned for revenge but nothing could have prepared them for the reopening the gate. The Devourers from that third space had re-entered their universe and old disagreements that had raged for thousands of years had to be put aside. Lorien had seen to that at _Babylon Five_.

The bitterness of that defeat was almost welcomed in comparison to the raw fear of what was about to occur. Ships sensors had informed them that the gate had been destroyed and that was a blessing any everyone's standards. That meant that no more of them could come through and it also meant that their formidable telepathic skills would not be enhanced enough to influence weaker minds in the Vorlon or Shadow collectives. The weak on both sides had been weeded out, sent to the Rim. Now only the strong stayed and only the strong would fight. However, the terror was still being felt by all.

The High Lord stood at the front of his bridge staring at the waves of hyperspace beginning to make way to normal space and he remembered.

That first horrific battle that happened so long ago and was so traumatic, that it burned itself into the Vorlon race memory. A thousand capital ships were destroyed; an entire fleet of eight thousand single and escort vessels were obliterated, by the Great Enemy. His people had barely beaten them back with their planet killers. Dozens of younger races along with their worlds were extinguished by the collateral fighting between the two powers. That victory had been once of the most costly, mournful one in memory and also resulted in the greatest victory celebration in Vorlon history. The other First Ones hated the Vorlons because of this error of pride that had almost cost the lives of this universe and they were ostracized. The Vorlons didn't care. They had beaten the darkness and had survived.

But the primal fear remained. The Sinhindrea were discovered to be so similar in physiology to the Vorlon species that many races might have assumed that they were subspecies of one another. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Yes, both species were aquatic-based and had developed in similar conditions, but the psychology of the two species couldn't be compared. The Sinhindrea were pure predators whereas the Vorlons were not. The Vorlons were more a combination of energy and matter. The Sinhindrea were matter-based, taken to the extreme. The Vorlons had control, order; the Sinhindrea had none. All the difference in the universe lay in those facts. But the similarities were still there. And that is why his people feared the Great Enemy. His people under slightly different conditions might have developed into the Sinhindrea. That was why they had to be destroyed. The Vorlons knew what the Sinhindrea were capable of and the depths they would go to achieve those ends.

But there was something else, another x-factor involved in this current battle; the sin of pride. They would attack the Great Enemy but leave the rest for the younger races to deal with. They were the ones who ruined the experiment and they deserved what they would receive. There would only be a few of these creatures left to trouble them, but that would be sufficient. Enough younger ones would survive for the coming of the true punishment yet to come. Then they would burn and this wasted experiment would finally be cleansed by the coming of the Sun.

The battle began before the Vorlon-Shadow fleet could reach normal space. Sinhindrea vessels nipped at the edges of the armada, picking off scouts and in some cases, even large cruisers fell prey to the small fighters. The Sinhindrea fightercraft, ranging in size from small fighters to _Whitestar_-sized vessels, avoided the more powerful First One ships, but everything else not their own were legitimate targets. Dozens of Drakh ships fell out of formation, their hulls gutted; their crew's dead and dying as they floated powerless in the harshness of hyperspace. The plasma-based weaponry melted through Drakh armor easily. Drakh raiders were sliced in half. Runkasjh destroyers fared somewhat better. Their tracking systems quickly locked on and hit the attackers with efficiency unmatched by the Drakh. Realizing their advantages, the Runkasjh vessels quickly formed a perimeter effective enough to keep further Drakh losses to a minimum. Two Runkasjh destroyers were isolated and quickly destroyed. Drakh raiders fired their quantum cannons, hitting Sinhindrea attack ships but doing minimal damage before they were crushed by superior firepower. Evidently, the enemy didn't care about the vulgarities of hyperspace as long as they could kill the enemy. The Sinhindrea were conducting an all out assault in hyperspace, something unheard of and something to be avoided at all costs. That decision forced the armada into normal space before they could reach their embarkation point.

Nine hundred jump points blossomed in the star system while Shadow vessels phased into normal space alongside Vorlon heavy cruisers. Twelve hundred Drakh cruisers and support vessels flanked both sides of the Vorlon and Shadow armada. In front of them all were the Runkasjh warrior ships. These rarely seen servants of the Shadows were more powerful than the Drakh although there were only a few of them. Almost immediately, the ships came under heavy fire from defensive positions prepared by the Sinhindrea. Plasma pulses raked the formations and the ships began to die as armor fused and melted. Shadow, Vorlon, Drakh and Runkash weapons fired as one, hitting shielded defense platforms. The platforms continued to spit death while Shadow cutting beams and Vorlon lightning weapons burned out shield generators and tore the platforms apart. A Vorlon fighter screamed in agony as a Sinhindrea pulse burned it alive. Shadow and Vorlon fighters supported by Drakh Raiders targeted more defensive spheres and rush in for the kill before, they in turn, could be destroyed.

The platforms responded and destroyed several dozen of the attackers before they could get into range. Finally they returned fire. The enemy shields collapsed and they were destroyed shortly thereafter. However the victory was short-lived. The first of the Sinhindrea small and medium fighters had arrived jumping into the fight using a form of faster-than-light nearly identical that which the other new Humans used. It was another form of hyperspace travel not used in this galaxy in a hundred thousand years. Thirty of the fighters hit the forward face of the armada and blew through the smaller Drakh and Runkasjh warships, to strike at the Shadow and Vorlon advance guard. The Shadows and Vorlons fought back hitting the enemy several times before effectively destroying them. But they needed only to be hit once before they died. Other Sinhindrea fighterships avoided the larger First One cruisers and opted instead to attack the Drakh warships. One Runkasjh cruiser under attack tried desperately to destroy its smaller attacker, but its shields held and bolt after bolt of plasmic energy tore through the ship as it flew directly at and then into the doomed vessel. The _WhiteStar_-sized ship them proceeded to tear the ship apart from the inside.

More and more of the Third-Space fighters entered normal space savaging the smaller and weaker ships that were now retreating to the safety of their larger brethren. The cruisers unleashed their firepower upon the smaller ships. Their shields held for less than a second before they were turned into small, blossoming matches. The survivors retreated quickly just as the first wave of Sinhindrea capital ships arrived. Six of the ball-shaped vessels had arrived, but were not yet engaging. Fueled by bloodlust and the need for revenge, several of the Drakh squadrons followed by a dozen man-o-war Runkash destroyers attacked.

Relying on previous experiences against Federation shields, two dozen quantum discharge cannon, missiles and pulse cannons targeted one ship, striking the vessels huge circular energy matrix. The beams converged on the vessel and its powerful shields began to destabilize as it moved to avoid the weapon's fire. The other five vessels now opened fire with their pulse weapons. Bright orange-yellow balls of controlled plasma hit the Drakh and Runkasjh squadrons turning them into molten slag. Fighters near the inferno died as radiation destroyed organic components and pilots. The pulses burned through the squadron and continued unabated into the depths of space. Fifty more of those destroyers appeared supported by hundreds of fighters and ten of the double-sphere battleships. As one they move forward, destroying everything in their paths.

The Elder ones rose to the challenge. Hundreds of Vorlon and Shadow squadrons returned fire and the Sinhindrea's frontline broke. Shields failed and ships exploded as their plasma matrixes went critical. Vorlon destroyers broke apart under retaliatory fire; Shadows withered and died. However, there were more of them than the enemy at this point and the Dark Ones were forced back. Other Devourers were coming –

- Which was exactly what the Elders were hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'_**Not Quite What Was Expected'**_

_**Babylon Five:**_

Despite Neroon's burning desire to return to Minbar, he had been chosen by the Grey Council to remain at _Babylon Five _these last few months while his fellow warriors headed towards Z'ha'dum in the wake of the Shadows and Vorlons. He understood Shakiri's reasoning perfectly. Someone had to keep an eye on Delenn according to the most esteemed Shakiri, for her own good, of course. He could have chosen to remain onboard his own ship while he performed his duty, but that would have defeated the purpose of him being here. _Babylon Five _made him uncomfortable. There were just too many things that caused uncertainty in this place. The entire Minbari nation seemed preoccupied with the Humans, the Federation, the other minor races and even the slowly increasing numbers of refugees. Just thinking about it gave him headaches.

How _B5's_ crews and leaders dealt with this on a day-today basis with such tenacity was almost beyond his comprehension. There were so many different aliens, each bringing their own cultures, practices and primitive religions. Yet, the Earthers were trying their best, and not doing a bad job considering the circumstances they worked under. The Federation people added to the help and used their considerable resources to aid complete strangers without thought of compensation. Those actions troubled him because he knew that his people on Minbar would have not done as much to help these destitute aliens coming to them for aid.

Delenn of course, was different. She would have put herself in harm's way for these aliens without a moment's thought. Idly, he wondered if it was because of the Human blood within her. He violently pushed that thought into the dark corners of his mind. But that same thought served to also pushed Humanity back into the forefront. They were moving way too fast and for the first time in his life, he desperately feared that his people might not be able to keep up. The Fed's rush of technology and the Earther's obsessive need to change to meet those challenges had changed everything. It was a trickle right now, but soon it would become a flood that nothing could stem and where would that leave the other races? And that was the other reason why he was here; to continue to study the Humans and their allies in detail as he had began so long ago. Something that should have taken a few weeks suddenly threatened to turn into turn a lifetime's work.

He was not a happy Minbari.

What he discovered frightened him to his soul. Not for the first time had he wondered how these people had advanced so quickly. The worker caste here at _Babylon Five_ were ecstatic with the classes they were taking and already some of the practical applications were just beginning to be felt. A new ship was being designed using a new inertia damper system developed and now enhanced by his own people. Speeds of 0.4 of light speed and even faster could be obtained in normal space without suffering the effects of time dilation, nor endangering the health and welfare of the crews. That they had relied on alien technology to break the 0.2 normal space speed barrier irritated him. That should have been a Minbari invention. Then there was_ Babylon Five. _One could literally see the stationslowly being transformed into something new and different, just like the planet it orbited.

Draal was creating a city on the opposite side of the planet and away from the great machine. It housed more and more refugees that had threatened to overwhelm _B5's_ considerable resources. And these quarters he'd been living in the last few months irritated him as well. The Humans had gone out of their way to make him feel comfortable. Everything in the room, even the atmosphere made him feel as if he were home. In fact, they had used an image of his home and literally replicated it almost to perfection. Even the feel of the gravity was perfect and with a few personal items from the ship decorating the room, the only thing that was out of place was that cursed replicator. That seductive – thing was spoiling him. Two weeks after he received the cursed thing, he found himself ordering and sampling every Minbari dish he could think of trying to find some flaw in either the replication, or taste. To his chagrin, they all tasted like Minbar's finest restaurants. How he envied that. Somehow he felt traitorous depending so much upon the Human replicator. He didn't even have to go to his ship to get a taste of home. Obviously, the Minbari workers here were helping to tweak the food programmers. It wasn't fair.

Another thing that irritated him to no end was a lifestyle change that literally sneaked up on him. When he had first gotten quarters at _Babylon_ _Five_, the servants and technicians went out of their way to make them perfect. That they succeeded so well was bad enough. Within a week, he discovered that he required incentives to keep from getting too comfortable in this place. Something Londo had told him almost two years earlier stuck in his mind. Humans had created a variety of music, most of which Neroon found irritating. This provided him with an anchor, an admonition as to why he was here. For a primitive species, Humans had a wealth of different types of music. His people had nothing to even remotely compare to it in terms of variety. Most other aliens hadn't either, and the only thing that could compare to Earther music was Federation music. They had even larger amounts of the material and their collection from their associated worlds. Most he could have cared less about although Vulcan music had a certain charm if one were attending large numbers of funerals. The Earther music was so varied that at times it seemed like the powers of the universe had bestowed some perverted gift to them that forced Humanity to continually create new forms to assault the ears. Some of it was absolutely noxious, and some of it, and he hated to admit it, was strikingly poignant. Certain types of music almost demanded that you stand before it and move to its beat and woe to you if you ignored it. Other kinds of music attempted to force you into unconsciousness whether you felt tired or not.

What entranced him without his knowing it, had been what was called easy listening music. It was so alien that it always reminded him that he was on an Earther station no matter how Minbari-like his suite was. What disturbed him and had completely flustered him was the discovery one day that he had requested the music system to activate and hadn't been aware of it. Before he realized it he was humming one of the tunes while he enjoyed his evening meal. That was a positively frightening moment, made more frightening by the fact that he couldn't quite force himself to turn it off.

But was irritating him the most was the warrior sitting in front of him, daring to tell him what actions he should now take. Neroon glared at a very relaxed Aalaan intently returning his stare. "What you are doing is wrong," he said even if he didn't fully believe what he was saying.

"The Grey Council is wrong," the Minbari warrior countered. "We should jump at this opportunity. Our ships are superior to almost," and he stressed the word to Neroon's chagrin," everyone else's but for how long? Our fighters are more powerful, but for how long? We hold the edge on technology, but again, for how long?"

"If the Humans receive these new fighters then we will lose our edge among the younger races. That cannot be allowed." Neroon sipped the tea, his irritatingly delightful replicated tea.

"Are we to remain stagnant while everyone else grows stronger?" Aalaan protested. "Our warriors are strong, they can fight. But we are too used to winning with thousand year-old technologies and by force of numbers. We have gotten soft. Our training has grown insufficient. In some ways it is obsolete. We need practical up to date combat training. Winning by force of numbers is no longer a viable option for our military."

Neroon flushed, angered at the insult by one of his own. Forcibly he steadied himself. "Think of our people, Aalaan. We have lost our way. What we were has been founded in half lies. Our people know the truth about the Vorlons. We have suffered several embarrassments in front of the younger races. We need a victory."

"I agree, but we need to approach this carefully. Attacking the Sinhindrea now, in this manner is ill-advised. We attacked the Humans in the same way. At this point, we should have learned to apply a more measured response."

"I don't agree," Neroon answered angrily. "We must remind the younger races of who we are. This action is the way to do this."

"With all due respect, you sound like a frightened child hiding in the corner, while you drink tea from one of their devices."

"Have a care, Aalaan," the Satai hissed. That comment had struck too close to home and it made him uncomfortable.

"That is exactly why I am speaking to you in this manner. I '_do_' care," he insisted, not caring if Neroon was uncomfortable or not. "I care enough to talk to the others concerning the direction our race is taking. Vorlon tampering has damaged our people. In another twelve generations we will be at zero population growth! There are medicines, and techniques that we can obtain that can reverse the damage. Aalaan stood up and walked towards the window. In the distance he could see a _Sharlin_ and EarthForce ship parked side by side. "How rare is it now for us to have more than one child?" he asked a very quiet Neroon. "How dangerous is it for us to have less Dukhats in every generation? He was the best of us. We instinctively knew this and that is why we treasured him so. With his loss we went mad. A part of us was lost forever. With him, a part of our future hopes died. That is why we wanted revenge, not just for his loss but also for the loss to 'the body'. Federation and Minbari medicine is very advanced. Between the two we can correct the degeneration destroying our people, quickly and easily and," he added, "within our lifetimes."

Stroking his bone-crest in frustration he muttered that, "the people will not accept help from outsiders."

"Is that the will of the people, or the will of the Grey Council?"

He sighed heavily. "There are times like this when I truly hate Humanity," he said without answering the question. "If it weren't for them, we'd remain blissfully ignorant of the universe's plots against us. We should have wiped them out when we had the chance. And the Federation wouldn't have been here to try to save them."

"We should be glad that they weren't," the Shai Alyt said carefully. "You've seen their history and their resources. It would have been a murderous war and I fear what we could have become if we have fought such a government. We would have tried to wipe them out and they might have…" He stopped and both thought of the nightmares that might have resulted from such a war. "But that's not the point. The Humans weren't the ones who genetically altered us. They've suffered as well, but unlike us, they seem to want to continue on despite their obvious weaknesses."

"But Delenn married that Human," Neroon snapped. "I do not deny her happiness, however…"

Aalaan nodded slowly in understanding. "Another one of our great ones – lost. But just possibly we've gained something more. Only time will tell."

"Time is something we may not have. Even Delenn is unsure of our course of action concerning the Earther proposition." His face lit up. "I find it strangely provocative. Our people could benefit greatly from this."

"You are considering doing this on your own, without the official approval of the Grey Council?" a surprised but delighted Aalaan asked.

Both of them were silent as they thought of the ramifications of what was about to be done. The Council wouldn't like it. The warriors might well be infuriated, but both Minbari were unsure. And there was Shakiri to consider. If and when his battle fleet returned flushed with victory, his influence would expand greatly and dissension between the Minbari warrior caste and the other castes might become difficult. But that was for the future and they had to deal with the now.

"If we are allies, then we should share with one another," Neroon answered with a defiant nod, throwing future possibilities into the background. "We are Minbari. We should lead." There was not reason why he hung on to the past so intensely, none at all. He was a warrior and he refused to hide even if the truth gutted him. "This could be a test of what an alliance might be like with the Earthers and other younger races. And we can see what it would really mean to form a – relationship with the Starfleeters. Why not start now?"

"We should talk to the Earthers."

"Yes," Neroon answered. "All of them. If we are strong enough to fight them, we should be strong enough to ask for their help." He stood up, and then hesitated. It was as if his body couldn't quite take that next step towards the door that his mind demanded. These were the steps that would take him into a whole new world.

"Saying it is one thing; doing is another," said a wryly Aalaan.

"True, is it not?" Yes, of all the Minbari Aalaan would understand this moment in time. He took a breath and stepped through the door.

_**The system of Z'ha'dum:**_

Over the dark skies of the planet called 'Z'ha'dum, six hundred kilometers above twelve jump points opened vomiting twenty vessels. Phasing into real space next to them were Shadow battlecrabs, four of them, the largest, most powerful in their fleet. The others consisted of twelve Drakh raiders, their crews chosen for their experience and efficiency. The others were the flattened disc-shaped Runkasjh destroyers, as large as Drakh cruisers.

The Shadow battlecrabs wasted no time. Within two seconds, the First Ones targeted several large population centers that had already sprung up on the ashes of their old city. Large numbers of the fabrications were five kilometers tall and pitch black, even darker than Shadow constructs. In less than five months, three quarters of the planet was now covered with those structures. Battlecrab scanners detected over two billion of the creatures and several hundred million beings other than Sinhindrea were also in evidence. Their food sources were plentiful, but not yet plentiful enough. There was one building that stood out, taller than the rest, almost seven kilometers high. That was designated target zero.

Scores of vessels of varying types, all Sinhindrea, were approximately two hundred kilometers in low orbit and were of no concern to the attackers. Drakh quantum cannon fire, Shadow cutting beams fired at full power, and two dozen high-speed Runkasjh missiles with warheads rated at one half gigatons each raced towards their targets; the largest of the newly built cities Shadows screamed their fury as their most powerful weapons stopped short thirty kilometers above the orbiting ships. Shadow-designed missiles fired by the Runkasjh, slammed into planetary defensive shields and spread their nuclear fire across the horizon. The shields glowed bright green as Drakh and Shadow beams splashed violently, futilely trying to breech the energy wall.

The battlecrabs were on the move, twisting violently and continuing their attack, trying to do damage and burn through to cause damage. Enemy defensive platforms locked on. A plasma bolt struck one of the three kilometer long battlecrabs, burned through the tough organic armor and exited out the other side. The ship immediately broke apart and died. Before it could wither away, it burned as plasma energy ripped matter apart at the molecular level. The other battlecrabs, unable to defend themselves or strike back, broke off their attacks and phased into hyperspace before Sinhindrea guard ships could press their attacks. Runkasjh warships were right behind the Shadows and half of them survived attacks from the defensive platforms and Sinhindrea close end cruisers. The surviving Drakh overloaded their engines and crashed into the shields in a last defiant effort to penetrate the barrier.

Their efforts and their lives were wasted.

The Vorlon High lord stepped back a pace as his ship spoke to him in hushed whispers. The attack had failed; the City of Death remained intact. The much vaunted Shadow cutting beams could not penetrate the defensive screen that protected the cities. And the younger races ships were swatted from the skies over Z'ha'dum with ease. Ordering a renewed attack, the Vorlon/Shadow armada struck with all of their combined might at the incoming Sinhindrea. Dozens of enemy vessels were hit, damaged and ruined. The Sinhindrea heavy ships closed in on the remaining vessels of the armada and opened fire destroying everything that their plasma weapons touched. Scores of Drakh, Runkasjh, Shadow and Vorlon ships ceased to exist in those few hellish moments.

After that, both the Vorlon and Shadow commands had had enough. They'd done their part and could do nothing more except stay and die; something they were not willing to do. Jump points were forming as Vorlon and Shadow allied vessels swiftly departed. Many of them didn't succeed. Pulsed plasma beams vaporized huge numbers of fighters and capital ships as they raced towards the jump points and the safety of hyperspace. Shadow vessels slid into hyperspace, and Vorlons raced into the jump points of their own creation. Neither First One concerned themselves about the younger races that had supported them in the battle. What mattered now was their personal safety.

The High Lord nearly fainted from sheer relief. His obligation to Lorien completed, he and his people were now free to head to the Rim. The Shadows were following close behind. The 'Dancers in the Dark' had given their thralls freedom to do as they saw fit and most of them were heading in the opposite direction as a group. Evidently they understood the necessity of staying together at least during this crisis. But whether they remained together was not his concern.

The Vorlon glowed brightly as he exited his environmental-armor suit. Other Vorlons followed his example and the heavy Vorlon battleship literally glowed with the united glory of the First Ones. "Send a message," he commanded his ship. The ship, basking in the glory of its masters, opened a channel. It already knew where the message would be sent. "Inform 'he-who-chose-to-stay' of the battle and its results. Details are unnecessary." Quickly the message was relayed and another channel was opened to _Babylon Five_ audio only. "Lorien," the High Vorlon respectfully intoned. "We have done as you have demanded of us. We have fought against the Great Enemy and many of them were destroyed. They remain and now the young ones will be responsible for saving themselves. We depart for the Rim. Come with us."

He didn't give details. There was no need to. The letter of the law had been obeyed. Its spirit hadn't. Like truth, the law was a three-edged sword as well and the High Vorlon had no intentions of letting the others know how massive their failure had been. No one else was important. The younger races who intercepted this message would know of their situation soon enough. With the message completed, the High Vorlon sighed in relief. What was done was done. Hopefully 'he-who-chose-to-stay – he refused to speak Kosh's proper name aloud – would leave that wretched place and join his own people.

At the Rim, he and the others could prepare along with the other First Ones and when the Sinhindrea came, if they came, all of the Elders would be able to repulse them with ease. As for the younger races – good riddance to the little burdensome creatures since they were no longer needed or wanted. His people and the Shadows were tired of the responsibilities of taking care of them and they were always scheduled for removal after the great debate anyway. If the Great Enemy extinguished them, so much the better; it would not be the Vorlon's fault.

Contented now, the Leader of the Vorlon race activated communications mode once more, then spoke one word: "begin."

The Vorlons could feel the thought-probes emanating from the Sinhindrea warships as they attempted to track them from their own layer of hyperspace, but the Vorlons and their ships were intimately familiar with such hunting techniques. Drawing upon their own telepathic abilities, they effectively masked the Shadows' and their own trails from the hunters. Quickly they headed ever deeper into hyperspace and towards the galactic rim, never to be seen again.

One another, distant world unknown to any of the local races except for a small group of Human explorers that visited it recently, a lone Vorlon received the one word message. The world was teeming with primitive wildlife. There were remains of an ancient civilization stretching across the surface of the planet. The civilization was long gone, its star-spanning people destroyed ten thousand years earlier by a race of First Ones in their bid to return to this galaxy.

There had been a time, a hundred thousand years earlier when hyperspace was not the only means to achieve superluminal speeds throughout space. Galactic wars had been fought by the great powers. Terrible weapons were used and hundreds of young races were destroyed in the crossfire while the First Ones fought for dominance. The weapons used, both technological and biological, devastated the galaxy, plunging much of it into a dark age. The First Ones who began the war were defeated. Poisoned by biologics, their races began to die out and the fled the galaxy.

For the victors, the devastation had been great and recovery was slow. Many of the Elder races seeking a refuge from the plagues and horror headed for the galactic rim, convinced that there was something there for them. Few knew what might be there but more and more continued to travel in that direction in hopes of a better future. After the last war between First Ones, the far majority left, charging the younger Vorlons and Shadows as protectors of the younger races. Those races needed protecting, especially from other First Ones, and from each other so they would not repeat the mistake of their elders. The younger ones were to be trained and cared for until they could stand on their own. However the protectors failed in their responsibility, as they got caught up in their own philosophical debates rather than their responsibilities.

This Vorlon was here to clean up their mistakes and to extract vengeance upon the other young ones who dared to defy them. As ordered by the High Vorlon, this one stood in front of the ancient device resting in front of him. The device was cracked and broken in a dozen places but it still hummed with power pulled from the solar rays that touched it. At first glance, it seemed to be made of Quantium 40, but upon closer inspection one would soon realize that is was an exotic alloy of the comparatively plentiful mineral. The alloy was rare in the extreme and carried a value beyond mere price. It was circular with an inner ring covered with markings the Vorlons knew to be star constellations. It was the last known example of the forbidden devices in the galaxy.

The device powered up once more generating small tremors throughout the region. Even after all these centuries, the First Ones, the creators of this device were still trying to return the Vorlon mused. The First One placed a small object on the ruined device and activated it. The object shimmered and joined with the circular object. It lost its circular form and the liquid metal spread itself across the ground creating a large puddle. Then slowly it began to reform, to repair itself.

It would take months before it was fully regenerated but when it was, this galaxy would tremble. If those First Ones still survived, and everyone believe that some of them had, and when they came through the gate, the Sinhindrea would understand terror on a level that they'd never experienced before. The Vorlons would have their retribution.

The deed done, the living ship and its master returned to space and prepared to head for the rim follow his brethren to a new frontier.

_**The Tal Kona'sha star system:**_

A deep space Vorlon scout vessel exited into normal space. The Vorlon was shocked to her core, as she could no longer communicate with the others of her kind. Never in her long memory had another Vorlon had been cut off in such a manner. There was nothing; no telepathic communication, no hyperspace comm-touch, no communication with other vessels of Vorlon kind. And she panicked. Were they all dead? Had they left for the rim? She had no idea and that frightened her. Logic forced itself back from the abyss as race memories came to the fore and she understood what had happened. Her people cut themselves off from being tracked by the Great enemy which meant they were heading to the rim to join with the rest of her people and the others. Quickly, she ordered her ship to plot a course and the vessel, her long-time friend and companion for these long centuries obeyed without question.

The living ship was as excited as its master. For too long had it seen all there was to see and it was bored There was nothing new to experience in the universe and it longed to touch something new, something different. Once more hyperspace generators powered up as the ship moved swiftly through normal space. Its pedal-like stabilizers closed and energy cells began to pump massive amounts of bio-energy that was required to make the transition. A jump point formed and the ship eagerly plunged through into the vastness of hyperspace.

The ship prepared itself for the long journey. Non essential organs shut down; weapons energy was re-absorbed into mitochondrial organelles. Passive sensors extended their range and communications went into semi-passive mode. It pumped the required sedatives and food stuffs into its master and friend in preparation for her long slumber. With its master in a semi-comatose mode yet still one with the ship; the vessel was now content to scan hyperspace with all of its resources. There was no point going to the rim of the galactic plane if they were intercepted and destroyed or worse, eaten by the ones every Vorlon and their ships feared.

As it listened to the hundreds of thousands of frequencies, to its surprise it heard a song, a Vorlon song. The communication was intercepted and shockingly it was from the High Lord himself. It had been sent to someplace call _Babylon Five_, a young race's space station. But why would the High Lord do such a thing it pondered. And it was inviting one of the masters to come with them. How many of the enemy, and it had to be the Great Enemy the communications was speaking of, had been destroyed? Who had stayed behind and was that really Lorien, the Lorien that the Great One had messaged?

There were so many questions that it was impossible for the vessel to ignore them. Out of curiosity, it sent a message in the direction of the station. It received an answer almost immediately from another of its kind. That vessel was located at the young races space station.

"Who are you," it asked.

"We are Barkesh. Who are you?"

"We are Kosh Naranek. You have not left for the rim," it said. "Why is this?"

"We are the last of the long-ranged explorers. We were the last to know of what happened to the Vorlon Empire. We are alone and will flee to the rim. Why do you stay?"

The vessel onboard the young race's station told the Barkesh of the things that has transpired during the last two standard years. For a long time the ship was silent.

"Is this truth?"

"Truth is a three-edged sword," the other said.

Again curiosity flared within Barkesh. Vorlons were notoriously conservative and the ships were a reflection of their masters. In this case, the ship wanted to see what young beings could have possible come so close to destroying the circle if they had chosen to do so. But the ship was not an independent entity. Gently, tendrils extruded from the wall of the ship and touched the sleeping Vorlon entering the mind of its master. In dream state, the Vorlon ordered the ship to head to _Babylon Five_ to talk in person to this one called Kosh. The ship obeyed, knowing that it would be there for only a short time. The great enemy was coming and neither the master nor her ship wanted to get in the way of the coming war.


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Chapter 3"**_

"_**I never said we have to like each other-Part 1"**_

"You want us to trust each other? Hahahaha! What does that mean?" Antonio Robbins, ISN reporter.

_**Epsilon Eridani star system:**_

From the vantage point at the edge of the system, the K-2 class star was almost too dim to see. To the military and observers present the star resembled nothing more than a brighter dot sprinkle in between other lights that made up the visible star scape. But hidden in the dimness something new was occurring. For the first time, two races once bitter enemies were working together towards a common goal.

That goal was to try to work together and eliminate a third adversary. Thirty EarthForce _Thunderbolts_ and twelve _Olympus_ gunboats modified with stolen Federation back-engineered Klingon disruptors, working with an equal number of Minbari _Nials_ and _Leshath _heavy scouts prepared to confront their opponents. In the distance several Minbari _Sharlins_ and EA _Omegas_ observed and recorded the coming confrontation.

Both sides eagerly awaited the contest. The Minbari were confident, but cautious; the EF ships even more so. The defeat of one of Minbari _Sharlins_ by a Federation ship one third its size, had been somewhat of a humiliating action and the Minbari were eager for some payback even if it were only a simulated combat exercise. But both sides were taking this seriously. The logs provided by the _Enterprise_ had proven that the Sinhindrea fighter craft were powerful and aggressive. The logs of the Minbari battle had proven to be the same. "The smaller ships had been able to defeat Minbari stealth measures with ease and that advantage no longer existed. It also came as an unpleasant fact to everyone that it took between five and twelve direct hits using standard weaponry to burn through the shields to kill a Sinhindrea fighter. Those were daunting odds. The Minbari were just now developing a new, compact form of gravitic shield that would equal the polarized plating given to the _B5__Thunderbolt_ variant fighters that patrolled _Babylon Five_. The Starfleet science classes taken by the Worker castes at _Babylon Five_ had more than paid for itself and the Minbari had mastered gravity technology long ago. Soon the new theories and applications were quickly developed into realistic, practical technology. One of their newer weapons being developed was a sort of gravity enhancer. That device increased gravity around an object and had all sorts of useful and evil possibilities. The Minbari had several ring-sized devices that they occasionally used on unruly enemies. G'Kar had once experienced that weapon and had nearly been crushed by its power. Now armed with some Federation science and their own know-how, the weapon neared the end of its experimental stage. The _Nials_ and _Leshath_ scouts had their own improvements and represented a new pinnacle of current Minbari weapons technology.

EarthForce had also developed newer fighters. In addition to their standard weaponry, these newer versions utilized a reverse-engineered version of polarized plating and single phased-laser canon as a secondary weapon. Both were inferior to the original template and required an extra fusion generator to keep those power-hungry systems happy. But even with the extra power, the plating only had a working time of fifteen minutes and had to be used sparingly. When active, the fighter was rated for three direct hits. The huge phased-laser canon had enough life for only two shots before the weapon drained its power supply. These intermediate fighters were stopgap and nowhere close to perfect but still, it was a marked improvement in terms of offensive and defensive capabilities and speed. When Higgins had escaped to EarthAlliance with the Federation modified Starfury, fighters designs incorporating the newer technology were began immediately. Now those upgraded Starfuries were in the final stages of development, but the first production models wouldn't be ready for another month. The combined fleet of ships headed for the coordinates of their suspected targets. Excitement gave way to nervousness as sensors detected the enemy who wasn't even trying to hide. Their ECMs were at minimal.

In other words, it was too easy.

"This is _Black Jack_ leader to _Black Jack_ squadron," said Gerald Higgins, Captain of the _Monsoon_ class _Olympus_ gunboat. "Targets have been acquired."

"We are aware, Captain and I am sure that they are aware of us as well," the Minbari commander named Andreon said dryly. "We are beginning the attack. Whatever is left, you may have the honor of the kills."

Gerald moaned. "This is supposed to be a joint effort," Gerald growled over a private channel to the lead Commander. The Minbari had decided to attack first despite the very reason why they were having the exercise in the first place.

"It is," replied the Minbari evenly. "Whatever is left, you can have." At that the Minbari commander cut communications and his ships begin to accelerate towards the enemy.

Captain Higgins reluctantly gave the order for his command to follow as best as they could. Minbari acceleration was slightly superior to the newer EF fighters, but only just. Speed wasn't as important as knowledge of the enemy and his enemy was more formidable than this bonehead knew. Or, maybe he did know and just didn't care. Shaka's warriors were just as hard-head as he was. Why had his group been selected to began these exercises?

He couldn't get away from the irony of this incredible situation even if he tried to beat it off with a stick. Here he was, in the middle of a battle simulation, fighting alongside a race that had tried to wipe every last Human from existence less than twenty years earlier. And together they were fighting against a race that had enough firepower to wipe out half of EarthForce's combined fleet and scare the crap out of the Minbari. To not mention the fact that Earth Alliance was using stolen technology from said race only increased the irony to almost absurd levels. And together they hoped to stop some super race from killing everyone they knew – and didn't really know that much about, for that fact – just because they could.

Scanners had locked on to one Federation ship the _Rantoul_, six of their fighter –ships; twenty-four of those new _B5_ type three _Thunderbolts_ and forty of the type twos. All of them were simulating Sinhindrea energy levels, except for the _Rantoul _and the four_ Peregrines_. That ship was simulating one of the larger, heavy destroyers as were the two Colonial _Cobras_. If they were going to have a chance to acquit themselves without being humiliated, they were going have to work together, but the Minbari contingent had other plans.

"Why did they have to use Shai Alyt Shaka's combat group?" he muttered. "We are so going to get our butts kicked."

**-+-**

"_Cobra V-1_ to _Cobra V-2_, we have enemy targets coming in hot and heavy."

This is _Cobra V-2_, we have confirmed lock. The Minbari aren't wasting any time are they? They will enter range within one light micron in twenty microns. I have acquisition of multiple targets inbound. I can take out the first twenty now."

"Negative, _V-1_. And use seconds – not microns," Captain Boxey ordered. "Keep weapon's fire within one-forth light second."

The two Colonial _Cobras_ gunships were designated fighter-bomber. The newer design was created yahrens earlier when the need for such vessel were required to help defend the fleet against the increasingly more power Cylon warships that were attacking the remnant. When the Colonials met the Klingon Empire, the Klingons augmented the primitive Colonial tech with disruptors, shields and a much improved drive system. The Federation added mini-warp drive units and the Fighter-bombers became far more lethal Cylon killer.

The vessels themselves were one point five meters larger than the Federation _Peregrines_ and carried a crew of four. The ships weapons consisted of twin disruptors; twin rear mounted pulse-phaser cannon, six tylium-enhanced impulse missiles and eight micro photon and quantum torpedoes. The twin-tailed _Cobra_ was the pinnacle of Colonial weapons delivery systems. Alone or usually grouped in pairs, they supplemented the popular Colonial _Vipers_ and added a lot of heavy firepower where it was needed.

"Yes, Sir," Joliet responded. "I will not fire until fired upon."

"Acknowledged."

"Sir, you know the last time we had these drills, I found myself in one of the biggest firefights I'd ever seen."

"Won't happen this time." And Boxey sincerely hoped it wouldn't. The last time they participated in a simulated combat exercise against the Klingons, they inadvertently struck a cloaked Cylon Basestar sneaking up on the _Galactica_. The resulting battle had been a nightmare. Even now the man shivered at the memory of it all. But that attack had put the Federation (and the Colonials for that matter) on notice. The Klingons allowed his people to place cloaking devices on their ships. His _Cobra_ didn't have one yet but was scheduled to just before _Voyager_ and the rest of them got pulled into this other universe. Neutron beams brushed passed close enough to touch his ship as he and his squadron started combat maneuvers.

"Break, break, break," he yelled. "Auto acquisition and SYNCHPAT are go. Let's do it people."

"By your command, Sir."

"You're on report, again, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir. Story of my life, Sir."

Boxey would have sighed but his crew was watching him to close. The girl – correction, young woman, was just like Starbuck when he was younger, which made sense because she literally grew up under his mentorship. But all in all, his little adopted sister could have turned out a lot worse. It was too bad that her father never had the chance to see his daughter grow up. But she had survived, was grown up, and that he figured would have more than satisfied her father and mother. Because of the Cylons so many men, women and children hadn't had that simple luxury.

"Let the fighters handle the smaller ships. Target the _Leshaths_."

"Yes, Sir."

_**Z'ha'dum:**_

The opaque energy shield protecting the city dissipated as soon as the attack by the first Ones and their allies had fail and the enemy retreated. Plasma-based generators powered down and the dark city glowed once more in ultraviolet light. The Sinhindrea, aquatic-based creatures, shunned anything resembling normal sunlight. Their eyes had never adjusted to the harshness of regular light so they made cybernetic ones to correct for the shortcoming.

Doxa'az, the First of Leaders, largest and oldest of the water dwellers, Commander of the Rights, received the report from his Clovien mind hunters that the Vorlons and their allies the Shadows had fled the might of the Sinhindrea war machine. Their mind scent had disappeared completely; very impressive considering the species. It was known from the interrogation of captured Shadows that they and the Vorlons were the oldest, most powerful races that this galaxy had to offer; a conceit, but a useful one. And they had fled before the might of the Sinhindrea, as they should have. The vanquished ones were probably heading for the galactic rim, which didn't matter at this point, because one day, they would be followed, hunted down and extinguished to the last of their kind.

The huge crablike creature with the dead eyes glared at the food standing in front of it. Slowly, the creature generated a cybernetic extension and speared one of the protein units. The food screamed once from the pain. Doxa'az didn't care, as it didn't have ears and therefore hadn't heard the noise. It did have vibratory sensory organs that could easily detect any vibration which were located near its mouth orifice. The protein unit was dragged toward the First of Leader's mandibles. The hooked barbs allowed the protein unit no escape, not that it would have tried. Its mind was under complete control by the Sinhindrea. So complete was that control that the hapless Centauri didn't even scream as Doxa'az began chewing on his extremities. Within moments, the meal had been completely consumed and hungry eyes searched out another morsel to satiate its unending appetite.

The taste meant nothing. Her hunger responded to the quality of the protein she ate. The better the protein the more her burning hunger was satisfied. Characteristic of her species, she preferred the protein of the very young and as First of Leaders, her desires were granted. Almost of score of younglings from a dozen species awaited her mandibles since the evening meals had already begun. In the food towers, biotechs were busy inducing the protein units to reproduce as quickly and as effectively as possible, something that was difficult as it took time for the gestation period to complete itself. Decreased gestational periods could be manipulated with the species captured, but the gravid females were damaged quickly and needed to be constantly replaced. The pressure was enormous as only three hundred million protein units were available for immediate consumption. The younglings required huge amounts of protein or they would resort to cannibalism. Several worlds with their teeming populations had been procured intact, but many of the more advanced protein units fought and died in huge numbers and they decayed too quickly to be used properly. That was just one of the problems needing to be attended to.

With the gateway destroyed, there would be no reinforcements coming. The colony was on its own, in hostile territory. That didn't disturb the First of Leaders. Their emotions were limited to hatred of their enemies, fear of enemies and the need for protein. Anyone who could destroy their people was feared and the Sinhindrea genome was programmed to fight and destroy any threat. Life of any type other than their own – and including their own kind when the hunger became too intense – was considered a threat to be eliminated. They had tested the races of this universe and they had been found wanting. The elder races were sparse. The younger races were too weak to put up much resistance. The ones called the sMinbp'kU were the strongest in the region with their many ships, but they would fall quickly as had thousand of other races. The others called the sCenp'kU were weaker and would fall even more quickly. However, it was the sHp'kU, the Humanstain, the weakest of the strong local powers that seemed to pose the most danger. Their ships died easily but some of their other ships were an extreme danger to the host. That threat needed to be dealt with.

A member of the race entered, a male, bowing low on its multi-jointed legs, begging to be allowed into the food chamber. Sensing no threat within his mind, Doxa'az allowed her mate entry. The male floated in using his antigrav implants to maneuver easily around the pillars and passed the furniture. As was the custom, Nesy'az was allowed a morsel, a protein unit no more than three of its years old. The male quickly speared the unit and feasted, chewing the bones and leaving nothing to waste.

"Report to me of the current status," she announced after the snack was consumed. "How much damage have we taken?"

"The elder races of this place failed in their attack. Twelve of our destroyers were destroyed and forty of our fighters. The protein failed to penetrate the shields with their weapons and have fled. We are attempting to track them but they have separated from their lesser protein units and have escaped our gifted ones. The lesser ones are of little importance and they are being tracked back to their lairs."

"This assault on us is only the beginning. The gate is destroyed and we are left to our own devices."

"The sHp'kU have hurt us," Nesy'az admitted. "The gate no longer exists, but the dimensional transition that allowed it creation cannot be closed. Once it is discovered, we will build another doorway as our brethren are surely doing now. The examination of the captured Vorlons revealed the area in which we will confine our search."

"Where," demanded the female. "How far is if from our present star system.

The male obediently opened a map on the screen and an area of space appeared in front of them. "This system located in that sector. The exact location is denied us. If it is similar to the one in our parent universe, we will not be able to use it directly, but we will use its energies to create another continuum distortion. Our vessels are there surveying the area. Protein units have attacked our ships but have been easily repelled."

She generated a tentacled arm and pointed to a star system adjacent to the one of interest. "Where is this area?" asked the female after she had consumed another victim.

"That system is within sMinbp'kU territory."

"Vorlon mind-stained protein," she said. "Both systems are near one another. That is unsurprising but very convenient. Find the distortion anomaly. We will cut into the soul of the resistance here of both the sCenp'kU and sMinbp'kU. Their territories and worlds will sustain us for the duration of the war. Take the world of the sMinbp'kU first, and we will use it to sustain us during our march across this sector. Interrogation of the Shadow stain revealed their plan concerning the sHp'kU. My orders are not to feed on them. They have been poisoned and not worth consumption. They are to be exterminated; no exceptions. The sCenp'kU worlds will be used as feeding grounds for the younglings."

Nesy'az backed away slowly as he left the room. No male would dare turn its back on their larger counterparts as it was considered a sign of weakness. Those who were weak were either killed or eaten alive no matter how favored they were. It he were that unfortunate, it wouldn't really matter to the high male. It was simply the way things were.

**-+-**

"Break, break, break," Commander Susan Ivanova ordered her squadron.

Like the precision squadron they, were the _Thunderbolt_ III's accelerated towards the incoming Minbari _Nials_. The Type _Twos_ were right behind them in groups of three and four ships each. Susan and her wingman each locked onto one _Nial_ each and fired. Return fire missed and Federation modified beams set at six percent raked both _Nials_ immediately removing them from the exercise.

The other type _Twos_ engaged the rest of the _Nials_ and the slaughter began. The _Nials_, renowned supreme fighters of the Minbari were being eliminated with contemptuous ease. The Minbari, used to having their stealth systems protecting their ships from being targeted were somewhat unprepared to being seen and targeted so easily. It required a few seconds for them to adjust and in that time, they lost a third of their forces. Undaunted and somewhat humiliated, they fired back and scored several hits, disabling four of the version _Twos. _

Ivanova and her squadron didn't waste time with the _Nials_. They went after the EA fighters just now engaging. She allowed herself a tiny smile as they were doing a much better job of covering each other although it wasn't doing much good. The _Monsoons_ were impressive though. Their disruptors had taken out two of her squadron mates, before the Fed group tore into them and the _Leshaths._ In this scenario, the _Rantoul_ served as a _Peregrine_ level vessel, which meant that even given its size it was treated as no larger than a gunboat or an equivalent of a non-modified _Whitestar_.

The Type _Twos_ mixed it up with the Earther alliance Version _Two's_ and they did surprisingly well for several minutes. Although inferior to their counterparts, they were able to take down three of the _B5_ variants, before they were knocked out of the conflicts.

One good thing, Susan thought as she vectored towards another EA fighter, moving in on his six o'clock and taking him out, was that the smarter Minbari and EarthForce pilots were quickly learning that they needed to work together. The surviving _Olympus Monsoons_ and the _Leshaths_ had joined together and were throwing out a huge amount of fire power and anything that didn't register on their IFF as friend. But they were clumped together and the two _Cobras_ supported by the _Peregrines_ and several Type _Threes_ were cutting them to pieces. The defense grid on the _Monsoons_ was protecting both their ships and their Minbari comrades, but they were still losing and doing so badly.

_**Centauri Prime: **_

The USS _Yeager_ settled into orbit and waited for the Earth Alliance warship _Charon _to join her. The _Omega_ had jumped in some thirty minutes earlier and was still making its way into proper orbit past the hundreds of Centauri commerce and warships in-system. It some ways the entire scene looked like a late twentieth century Terran traffic jam as scores of vessels jockeyed for position.

"We have a visual. Glad to see you've finally made it." Captain Benjamin Sisko had been in conversation with the _Omega's_ Captain for the last few minutes.

"It's almost as bad as Earth orbit," Captain Anderson had replied.

And he was correct. The damage to Centauri Prime could be seen from orbit as two huge and ugly scars that marred the pristine geography of the Centauri home world. The destruction of the Romulan scout ship was barely noticeable unless you knew what to look for. However, the damage done by the Sinhindrea plasma weapon looked like a huge boil on the surface of the planet. And seeing that, reminded the EarthForce Captain of what had happened to Mars.

"Captain Sisko," Anderson said. "Ben," he corrected. "I want to personally thank you and your people for what you did for us. My wife and daughter are alive because of your cure and I owe you for that, big time."

"I'm glad your family is safe, Leonard," Sisko answered sincerely. He actually liked the EarthForce Captain and had been looking forward to speaking t him once more. "We're preparing for transport. Are you going to use your shuttle or," he smiled, "would you like to beam down using our transporters?"

The EF Captain returned the smile as he responded to the challenge. "It should be an interesting experience," he responded.

"Good, Captain. Assemble your team on the bridge and we'll beam down as soon as we receive permission."

_**The city of Mesela New Capital of Centauri Prime:**_

"They are here, Regent," a young Centauri told the royal court.

"Bring them into our presence as soon as they make planet fall."

"Yes, my lord."

The Imperial Decar Palace, home of Emperor Cartagia had been blown into the heavens along with him, his family and a significant portion of our government. Enfra manor now served as the new seat of power ever sense the antimatter overload vaporized the late Emperor Cartagia, the officials who had managed to survive under his leadership, many of the top military commanders, a major research and development sector, and twenty kilometers of surrounding acreage. Enfra was once called the Winter Palace of Emperors and had been in the royal family for generations. It was spacious and secured, protected by three garrisons of Centauri's finest. But looks were deceiving.

It was a capital under siege. The entire world held its breath as the oncoming storm approached. The loss of the head of government and the subsequent attack by an enemy known as the Sinhindrea had put the people on edge. Tens of millions of people had died. When the Sinhindrea had struck, they had been headless, without governmental leadership. The Centauri Republic was terrified.

Knonto Denarri, by mutual consent during those perilous times, had taken control of the government, a coup some called it. But for the most part many of the people welcomed the change of leadership. Known as 'the pragmatist', the former General had taken his responsibility seriously rallied the people together. It was his orders that pulled Centauri warships out of Narn and the league's territory. And it was by his order that they made peace with Earth Alliance, _Babylon Five_ and the Minbari. He had thrown open the doors of diplomacy which of course frightened his government. But when faced with a vicious enemy and possible extinction, the people saw his wisdom and rallied behind him.

"Sir," said another messenger. "We've just been informed that they are going to use their teleportation system instead of a shuttle."

The Regent smiled and nodded. The other hundred or so people in the room had heard the announcement, and there was a tremor of excitement spreading throughout the crowd. Most had heard of the wondrous technology but none had witnessed it. A few in the crowd were uncomfortable. The Federation ships had killed many Centauri during Cartagia's reign and allowing these former enemies to enter the capital had caused some quiet dissension.

General Venir, head of Centauri armed forces, was not one of them. He was a convert to this new form of openness and despite the oncoming danger he hadn't felt this alive in years. The Centauri seemed be coming out of their lethargy. And he wanted to see this teleportation event for himself.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"_**I never said we have to like each other-Part 2"**_

**_Epsilon Eridani _****_Star System:_**

Flanked by Satai Neroon, and Shai Alyts Aalaan and Rannaonn, Shai Alyt Shaka barely remained outwardly passive as his fighter pilots at first found themselves on the defensive and then rather quickly routed by the _B5_ Earthers and their Federation counterparts. What was happening should have never been able to happen, he reasoned. The Minbari were supreme; yet they were losing this mock battle. The energy shields, something the Federationists had and Earth Alliance was slowly starting to develop, and their powerful sensors had made the difference. The Narn were rumored to now possess some form of shielding.

The enemy had shields too, and Minbari armor could not compete. How had these creatures developed it he asked himself for the thousandth time? Like many other Minbari, he had wondered how the Humans and their allies were developing such fantastic technology so quickly and effectively. But now that he knew the answers to those questions, he was less than happy. Why had the Vorlons done such things to his people, the chosen ones? His people had done everything the Vorlons had ever asked of them and what had been their reward?

The answer was sterilization, stagnation and abandonment of his race by those whom they served so well. He remembered being so angry that he was forced to find some type of release before he went mad.

-+-

Three months earlier, Shaka took it upon himself to talk to Picard about that very subject and '_for that Human's sake; he'd better be polite_'…those were his exact thoughts. Therefore it wasn't much of a surprise that his initial talks with Captain Picard had been less than satisfactory. At first, Shaka found himself genuinely surprised that the Human would not give in to his arguments and offer the technology to his people. Unlike Rannaonn, he wasn't trying to steal the technology by force of arms. But Picard seemed like reasonable Human who understood the order of things and his somewhat curt answer had grated on Shaka's nerves. Trying to remain polite, Shaka reminded the Human that he needed to show more respect. The Federation may be powerful, but if the Minbari decided to, it would come and take what they wanted. No matter how large the Federation was, it could not afford a war with the Minbari.

It was only logical that he warn the Human, since he wasn't Earth Alliance and had not experienced the Minbari war first hand. But the arrogant Human had told him that the Federation wasn't worried about Minbari aggression. And then the Human had the nerve to dismiss him as if he were nothing. Never before in his life had he been so casually dismissed by a member of a younger race, least of all a Human! His anger grew but he could do nothing about it without starting a war. Rannaonn had humiliated himself trying to defeat one small Federation vessel and he had no plans to repeat the debacle. Angry, embarrassed, and in a somewhat vengeful mood, he returned to the _Babylon_ station and sulked, trying to divine a way to extract the data he needed by some other means.

After a very long and sometimes heated debate with his only real friend, he reluctantly decided to TEMPORARILY abandon the idea. Sulking even more, he then received the surprise of his life.

His wife called him.

-From Minbar.

She wanted something or else she would have never called; and what she asked of him turned his universe upside down. The woman barely spoke to him but she had heard of the medical procedures available by the Starfleeters and had requested that he submit to undergo an examination to see if he was fertile; and if so, was there some procedure that might help them to conceive a child. He explained to her that Minbari honor needed to be satisfied and that the Minbari needed to reestablish their rightful place at the head of the younger races during this most dangerous of times. She responded by asking him what did that have to do with anything? Time was growing short and if they were going to have a child then the now presented an opportunity. She also hinted, most forcefully, that she considered herself a test case, and would be watched by the entire female branch of the warrior caste and probably the others as well. Therefore, this was a case of national importance and if he ignored this request, then the entire world would ostracize them and the resulting blame and fault would be his to bear.

That was one of the few times he understood the true meaning of fear.

His focus upon trying to save his fellow warriors from being killed had just been replaced by his wife wanting him to become a father by placing himself at the mercy of these Humans and their allies. Was fertility more important than acquiring the capability to blunt attacks on his fellow warriors?

Evidently his wife thought so; and so did a large number of females on Minbar.

"Have you thought about sharing your armor technology in return for shield science?" the Doctor with no name had asked him.

Silently, he thanked the Doctor for pulling his focus back to the matter at hand.

"No," he had flatly responded. "It is a military secret not to be shared with lesser beings."

"Well," the Doctor said. "Our shields are also military secrets and we won't share them with just anybody."

"But you should share them with us," Shaka relied evenly, trying to convince this Human that he wasn't a threat. "The Minbari are an honorable people and we will guard such secrets with our lives. To help us means that you are helping yourselves because it will aid in our ability to protect your Federation."

The doctor smirked at him, although Shaka's attention was elsewhere and did not notice it. "The Federation has over one hundred fifty-five member worlds and over fifteen hundred colonies representing various races. We span over eight thousand light years and have the Klingon Empire as neighbors. Shai Alyt Shaka, we are big enough to have your entire Federation as a minor protectorate."

"You lie!" he hissed.

"I don't need to lie about something like that. When we finish with this procedure, I will prove it to you."

Shaka was ready to explode. He wanted nothing more than to rip the head of off this nondescript Human who had dared lied to him in such a brazen manner. However the needs of his wife presently outweighed the desires of his heart. "Continue," he muttered.

"As I am sure you're curious as to what I am doing, I'll try to make it as simple as possible," the Doctor said somewhat sarcastically. Showing remarkable control, Shaka said nothing, so the hologram continued. "Some time ago, the medical records of Minbari physiology were transferred to _Voyager_ so that we could establish a baseline in case any of you required medical assistance. Dr. Crusher noticed several anomalies present in your genetic structure that seemed unusual to say the least."

"And what did you find," Shaka asked. He could have cared less but he knew that his wife would demand details so he was forced to listen to this Human's tirade.

"A select set of gene sequences are not native to your natural genomic pattern. In essence, your genetic composition has been augmented."

"Yes," Shaka said. "The Vorlons did it."

"Well, they did an inferior job of it," the Doctor announced. Shaka could hear the venom in the man's voice. It sounded distasteful; as if someone had not preformed to his exacting standards. "If you look at the screen above you, you'll see your genetic configuration as it is currently. The highlighted chromosomes are augmented with several gene sequences that are not of Minbari origin."

Shaka was curious now. "What type of genes and were did they come from," he asked.

"We're still working on that," the Doctor lied. There was no way he was going to tell him that they came from Humanity. "But those genes and the sequences had been modified to fit within the forty-eight chromosomes normal to Minbari. Apparently the purpose was to produce a viable product – children, which blended seamlessly with this 'other' race."

"That had to be Valen, a Minbari not born of Minbari," Shaka said, more to himself than to the doctor.

"Precisely," and by the way the Human doctor answered, Shaka realized that he already knew of Valen's history. "The technique worked but there were errors and those errors have slowly increased to the point that the Minbari are unable to produce more children easily."

"Our scientists have been aware of this problem for some time, Doctor. We have many researchers working on the problem."

"Well then, they should know that this particular sequence here," he said pointing to a huge red highlighted are on chromosome three," is the main culprit. If one parent has the sequence in only one of the chromosome pairs, then the couple can produce a child. If they are in both, then the ability to reproduce drops twenty-five percent. If there are three or more copies present, then there is no possibility of having viable offspring.

The problem is that this particular sequence is that multiple copies are causing sterility in both males and females. However it is correctable. Using my genetic resequencer, I can modify these and other sequences so that you can have viable children once more. It's conceivable that you can have twins or even triplets if the female is healthy and willing to undergo such a challenge. But there is a catch."

"How much?" Shaka had asked in a very dangerous tone of voice.

"It's not a question of price," the Doctor answered indignantly. "We don't charge medical fees on this ship. This is free, but it is a question of technique. I need a sample of your meiotic cells, sperm to be exact. I intend to collect a sample of your gonadal tissue and place it in stasis. I will then resequence your genetic material and correct the errors. For efficiency's sake, this is an easier method. Have you every heard of invitro fertilization?"

"Yes, Doctor. Our own medical specialists have been experimenting with that technique for a very long time, trying to improve our population growth rate."

"Good, then I will require a few ova from your spouse and I will perform the corrective treatment on those cells. Invitro implantation is a very simple method. Your children will be free of the defects that are currently plaguing your people. The problem is that if you want to remove these detrimental markers from your population, then all of your children of this coming generation must be performed in this manner. That is the price that you have to pay. Your own doctors could perform the operation with relative ease, using you own established techniques."

Shaka was thoughtful after he heard this. The price that was required wasn't that large to pay but many Minbari would bulk at the idea of mass laboratory production of their race. His wife however would be pleased. Too few children were being born these days. The idea of becoming a father disturbed him, but the idea of not becoming one frightened him more, especially if he wanted to remain married to Kaensa.

"That is acceptable, Doctor, provided that our own medics are able to perform the procedure on Minbar."

"I don't see why not," agreed the Doctor. I've seen some Minbari medical expertise and I was rather impressed. I'll ask the Captain and Admiral if you can borrow one of the resequencers. Meanwhile, lay back. I want a sample from you."

"And how do you intend to extract your sample," asked a cautious Shaka.

"Relax. I have no intentions of stabbing you with some type of pathetically primitive hypodermic needle like they still use at your _Babylon Five_."

"That is not my _Babylon Five_," he protested.

"If you say so," the Doctor said indifferently. This is a tissue extractor," he continued as he moved a wicked-looking, pulsating device and pointed it at Shaka's nether region. "It uses a transport beam to target and remove some of the desired tissue and immediately places it in stasis and no, it will not hurt." The device hummed for a second and the sperm was collected. "There, finished. Now I will program the resequencer and the process should be completed in approximately five hours from now. You might want to contact your wife and ask her to have some of her ova sent here so that I can continue the procedure. You'll be the first father of a new generation of children that will not be a slave this genetic anomaly."

"I will attend to it immediately, Doctor."

This entire turn of events had been insane. He started on the journey to acquire the Federation shield technology and end up being what some would call, 'the first father of the freed generation'. Somehow, as part of the warrior elite of the Star Riders clan he had believed that he would be revered as a first among warriors; he had not imagined that history would come to know him as the first among fathers.

"Now, let me show you what I mean by your Federation being small."

And with that insulting comment, he remembered why he believed that it would have been better to wipe out all of Humanity. '_Kill them all'_, his mind protested. But the only words that came out of his mouth were, "lead the way, Doctor." So much for the Minbari people being too proud to accept help from lesser races.

Well, at least his wife would be happy.

And she was. The testament of her happiness was the delivery of the first shipment of ova and sperm, accompanied by several dozen Minbari specialists to _Babylon Five_ a month later.

_**Torlig Star System:**_

"We completed the jump into normal space, Shai Alyt."

"Excellent. All ships are to remain at full alert. There have been reports that the Sinhindrea are located in this star system. Prepare to destroy them and then we will move on to the next target."

This was the moment that Shai Alyt Shakiri was waiting for. His taskforce had been in space, heading for Z'ha'dum, for three months now and were still only three-quarters of the way there. The _Sharlin_, while the most powerful ship in the galaxy, in numbers now if not name, was still slower than the newer _Whitestars_ just coming back into production. After the surprise attack by the Drakh, the drydocks created by the Workers, without the knowledge of the Warrior Caste he thought bitterly, there were only three of those destroyers left. And those were the property of _Babylon Five_. Not only that, they had been modified by the Federation, a group he was growing to hate.

They were competition to the Minbari, no more, no less. Sporadic reports indicated that they were gathering more and more influence with the other governments, something he had not initially taken into account for. The Workers and the Religious Caste were less hostile towards them and in order for his plans to succeed they would have to be brought back in line. Competition aside, the Wind Swords didn't want the Federation destroyed, just pushed back on the political front. When he returned from this expedition flushed with a bloodied victory, then the Minbari would regain their place in the order of things, which meant that he could very well become the next Dukhat. He also needed the Federation innovations being secured by Delenn's formidable diplomatic abilities. With that, Earth Alliance and the others would be forced to fall in line with the new order. The Centauri already were making huge concession and supply support. But if the Federation and their allies the Klingons kept giving away technology, then the other races would be less inclined to join the Future Combined Minbari Federation he envisioned. Whether he agreed or not with the Vorlons and their manipulations, he did understand their reasoning, their need for order. The Minbari were able to step into the role as the mature race that would be the glue to holding this new order together.

But before he could claim unquestioned leadership among the Warrior Caste and thereby all of Minbar, he had to have a victory. The Grey Council would accept nothing else, influenced by they were by Delenn – and that Human husband of hers.

But now was not the time to worry about future politics. There was a battle to fight now.

Three hundred Minbari warships; one hundred _Sharlins_, two hundred _Tinashis_, and the remainder smaller warships and long-ranged support ships jumped into the pitch-black of normal space via jump gate and from nearby self generated jump points. A smaller number of Centauri vessels numbering one-hundred fifty warships exited less than a minute later. The support ships and accompanying freighters remained in hyperspace.

Shakiri and his senior officers stared at the fifth planet, about the size of a marble at their present distance, found the place, even for this distance very uninviting.

"Shai Alyt," a warrior yelled. "Enemy ships are acquiring lock on out vessels. Weapons fire is imminent!"

So soon?

"All ships pick a target!" he ordered. "Formation, Quelan three. Order the Centauri to guard or left flank! All fighters launch!"

All combat vessels rushed to obey.

And then, the whole of space exploded. A dozen Sinhindrea destroyers appeared in the darkness as if they were apparitions. They were small points of light seen only when their plasma pulses exploded against a few unlucky picket vessels. In the distance, Shakiri could see more and more of the enemy ships coming to engage them.

"They knew exactly where we were," he realized with a start. "All defensive batteries fire. Main guns, concentrate on the closest targets."

"Weapons ready," gunnery said. Inside, the crews could feel the power humming through the ships.

Fire!"

Two hundred _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ neutron cannons, missiles and antimatter pulses, supported by the Centauri plasma cutting beams and ion cannon fire brightened surrounding space. The deadly bombardment reached the bulbous Sinhindrea destroyers. Most of the energy was dissipated by shielding in the form of bluish-white, blinding light. Against such firepower several enemy ships were blown apart, their own energies serving to brighten the area like miniature suns only to die out moments later. Five more _Sharlins_ died, eviscerated by accurate plasma and beam fire. Six Centauri _Vorchans_ running interference were slice apart in front of Shakiri's eyes. And then, both sides mixed in.

"We've locked on the Capital ship bearing down on us!"

"Engage now! All weapons fire at target of opportunities!"

**_Epsilon Eridani _**_**Star** **System**:_

"If this shows nothing else," Aalaan said to his fellow observers, "it is that we're going to have to work together."

Neroon slowly nodded his head in agreement. The Minbari and EarthForce contingent had been wiped out, losing by a ratio of more than a six to one. Their lack of coordination disturbed them. "It will take work. We are not used to working with others, as is so plainly obvious. We will talk to the others and see if we refine out attitudes. The Workers and Religious caste seem to work with others far better than we warriors. This is something that we must correct."

"Shakiri's victory may turn all of your plans into dust when he returns," Shaka said. "This joining with 'them' will be a waste of time."

"You're forgetting about the Centauri forces that have joined him on the journey."

"All of that will be forgotten when he returns," Neroon said softly. "He is interested in establishing himself as a power within the Grey Council. His position is strong in the Council and the weight of the Warrior caste is behind him. What we are doing here may well be considered treason if we're not careful."

"Joining others in order to become stronger is not treason," Shaka responded. "We are the First race, but there is no dishonor in asking for assistance occasionally."

Both Neroon and Aalaan stared at him in shock. "You were the one most opposed to these combat exercises," Neroon said.

"The Humans are most annoying and they rarely understand their position or place in the universe. But the universe made them for some reason and I believe they can be useful on occasion," he answered. "I will admit that there are some things we can learn from them…at least in the medical field. Our workers are here with them now developing new ships for our own Federation. The _Whitestar_ program has produced our first ships since the dockyards were destroyed by the Drakh. But that isn't enough. If we are to retain our standing here then we must work for it."

The two other Minbari simply looked at him, totally bemused.

"It is time to meet with our warriors and the others to discuss the results of this exercise and how we may do better," Neroon announced. "Let's see if we can strengthen this alliance before it is cut off at the root."

_**Next: The battle of Torlig** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**"In Valens name" **

**Centauri Prime:**

In the middle of the Grand Ballroom, eight columns of light shimmered into view in front of a packed Centauri audience. Four of the lights solidified into Starfleet Humans; Captain Sisko, his First Officer Leonard Williams, Doctor Deanna Troi, and one Security Officer, Watoru Torhunaga. The other four were EarthForce officers; Captain Anderson, his First Officer Antonio Sanchez, Navigational Officer Cheryl Chambers, and diplomatic attaché Cheryl Roman.

The astonished and delighted Centauri began clapping at the spectacle they were treated to. "Magnificent," said Krona of the House of Refa. "Simply Magnificent. Your entrance, as with your cavalier use of almost magical technology, continues to astound us. Welcome to Centauri Prime, welcome to all of you."

Both Sisko, Captain Anderson, and the others exchanged pleasantries and shook hands with the scores of Centauri men and women eager to touch them. But before it could get nauseous, Krona whisked them away to the Reagent. Krona was much like his late uncle Refa; conniving and untrustworthy. However, he was a loyal to a fault to the Regent, especially since it was the Regent's knife that had ended his uncle's life. Poor uncle. He never knew when to shut up when people were angry with him.

Captain Anderson gave Sisko a sly smile as he glanced over at Lieutenant Chambers. The woman was at first perplexed as to why she was on the diplomatic team but the instant she saw Benjamin she understood why.

"Greetings, Friends," Knonto Denarri announced. The Regent was immaculately dressed in the finest that Centauri attire his office had to offer. He was surrounded by several members of the royal house. Three white-veiled, wide-eyed females stood behind him staring intently at the visitors. "Please forgive me," he continued. "My security insists that I have telepaths surround me at all times. It is somewhat of a tradition that I happen not to agree with, but has been insisted upon by tradition and a few believe by law. However if they disturb you then I will insist they leave."

There were several audible gasps from the crowd. The three telepaths were somewhat surprised at the pronouncement themselves.

"That will not be necessary Regent," Sisko responded evenly. "On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, we thank you for inviting us here to your homeworld. It is our hope that this visit will serve to improve our relations between our three governments."

"It is my hope as well," the Reagent said formally. "We have much to discuss and not much time. Please come with us to our conference room."

"Thank you, Regent Denarri," Ambassador Roman answered.

The delegation was escorted into the ballroom sized center. Almost thirty high-ranking Officers, many newly promoted, filled the tightly packed room. They were young, excited and completely unsure of what the future held. Seats were provided and food trays filled with Centauri and Human delicacies liberally decorated the tables.

"Despite the recent, unfortunate events between our two governments, President Luchenko wishes to continuing to extend the hand of friendship," Cheryl Roman told the Centauri leader. "The last few months have been most beneficial to both of our people."

"True," the Regent acknowledged. "Times are changing rapidly and we have discovered that many of our people are somewhat reluctant to, as the Humans would say, 'go with the flow'. But I agree with you, Ambassador. Relations between our two governments have once more returned to what they were before our previous administrations – strayed. However," he added looking directly at acting-ambassador Sisko, "Your people have been less than forthcoming. I understand that we have had our difficulties in the past however I was hoping that we could begin to improve our relations between one another, building up or trust and respect for one another."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Ambassador Roman added as she shot a predatory smile at the Federation Captain and Deanna Troi.

**_The Torlig Star system:_**

"…We've locked on the enemy ship bearing down on us!"

"Engage now!" Shakiri ordered. "All weapons fire at target of opportunities!"

It was an unnecessary command. His entire force opened up on the larger enemy vessels and the smaller fighters just starting to harass them. And to his dismay, that destructive power was being nullified by Sinhindrea energy shielding that deflected the majority of the hits. Quickly, he directed his most powerfully hitters to create a gap between the enemy ships so that the concentrated firepower wouldn't continue to gut his forces so quickly.

In between the Minbari formation, four dozen _Nials_ supported by Centauri _Sentris_ engaged a smaller number of enemy fighters that seemed to have no difficulty hitting _Sharlins_ through their stealth fields. Their pulse weapons melted crystalline armor wherever they touched. Huge jets of plasma bellowed into space and continued to spread seconds after they came in contact any of the armor. The energy itself burned deeply into to the inner hull bringing death and havoc. The _Sharlins_ were considered the best ships ever designed by the younger races. No other race or vessel could go up against it and as such anti-fighter weaponry had been somewhat lacking, the proof of that being seen at this moment. Anti-fighter defenses were too slow in tracking the nimble enemy fighters and the huge lumbering Minbari vessels were too tightly packed and too slow to avoid being seriously damaged. The capitals were far to busy trying to survive the enemy battleships to concentrate on the smaller fighters and they were paying the price for that weakness now.

Three _Nials_ went after a Sinhindrea fighter targeting engines on a severely damaged _Tinashi_. The entire length of the ship had battle damage, plasma energy continued to burn into the guts of the ships, and the crew desperately tried to keep its containment field from exploding. The _Nials_ fired, hitting the enemy fighter six times before it veered away from its victims. Angry and unwilling to let that ship escape, the pilots continued their attack and were promptly ambushed by four more of the squid-like fighters. Their stealth fields useless, the Minbari and the _Sentris_ were quickly and savagely wiped out. Unopposed, the Sinhindrea fighters again attacked the damaged and helpless _Tinashi_ and turned it into glowing shrapnel.

The Centauri were busy protecting the Minbari forces flank and as a consequence, they sustained heavy losses while fighting for their lives. The _Primus_ was a powerful ship but it could not handle the firepower being thrown at it by a medium-sized Sinhindrea squid ship the size of a _Whitestar_. Gravity dispersing shields couldn't protect the warships from the plasma fire being directed at them. With every shot from the enemy, one of their ships died.

This situation was intolerable and nothing like Shakiri imagined it would be. Thoughts of glory disappeared. Now the need to survive flared out of every pore of his being.

"Sir!"

Shakiri turned just as one of the huge enemy ships collided with a _Sharlin_. The Minbari warship and two others had furiously tried to remove the attacking monstrosity from their space, but the Sinhindrea had still managed to crash directly into the _Sharlin_. The doomed vessel glowed white hot the instant it impacted the enemy's shields. The resulting explosion shook Shakiri's vessel, while the enemy ship sailed through the wreckage. The Sinhindrea vessel fired its main gun at another _Sharlin_ and that ship simply disappeared as the energy burst vaporized it. The plasma continued unabated and vaporized its intended target, another _Tinashi_.

The Fleet Commander was to busy trying to survive to mourn the loss of both ships. This battle was falling apart before his very eyes. His fleet was being decimated with impunity. His _Nials_ were being cut apart before his very eyes and his proudest defenses were no match for the enemy's incoming fire. Only three of the enemy capitals had been destroyed – correction four. There was a momentary brilliance and again his ship swayed off course. Another Sinhindrea destroyer had just blown up with enough destructive power to destroy five of the nearest Minbari ships and another three Centauri. The area was still glowing and screams filled communications. Most of the allied fighter pilots were blinded and flashed burned and the unaffected Sinhindrea were picking them off with impunity. And within minutes, the main enemy force would be in attack range.

"Order the retreat," Shakiri screamed. Forgotten was any concern for dignity. "Do it now, before we are all destroyed! Order element five through eight to cover our escape and hold the jump points for them."

The fleet began powering up their jump points engines. Dozens of jump points began flaring throughout the besieged fleet. Dozens upon dozens of ships fled into the safety of hyperspace, leaving behind more than two hundred dead and dying ships to the mercies of the Sinhindrea.

This action was turning out to be a disaster by anyone's' standard, Shakiri realized. Eighty percent of his fighters had been lost and capital losses exceeded forty percent and were rising. A shaken Shakiri had no complaints about the Centauri other than the fact that their ships weren't strong enough. They had supported him unwaveringly and their losses were just as horrendous.

But now, his dreams of victory had been shattered. And his fear was palpable. The bridge crew was ominously quiet. He could feel them staring at him awaiting orders.

"Reform the fleet and move away from this system. Have the supply ships rendezvous at these coordinates here in twelve hours," he ordered.

"Yes, Shai Alyt."

The Second-in-Command had answered as if it were a curse.

**Centauri Prime:**

"The dinner was most fabulous, Regent Denarri," said Captain Sisko. "One day we will invite you to our station where we hope that your will enjoy the hospitalities of the Federation, Sisko stated. The diner had been delightful and the conversation pleasantly bland, but now it was time to discuss the reasons why they had been invited to Centauri Prime. "The trust _is_ building between our people," he began. "However it takes time to establish a relationship between antagonistic parties." Taking a moment, he slowly folded his fingers and speared both Earth Alliance and Regent Denarri. "Let me be blunt gentlemen. Our organization – in this part of the galaxy – is somewhat small and isolated. Because of that perceived weakness, both of your governments saw fit to attack us. You demanded our technology and when that failed you tried to steal it." The entire room quieted and the tension in everyone increased. "You attempted to take advantage of the situation and you both failed. Recently, you have both sent positive overtures to us, however it will take time for us to develop the type of trust that we all envision, so soon. Earth Alliance has been cooperative in the last few months but despite our providing a cure for your people and our defense of your worlds, you have yet to sign a non-aggression treaty between our two governments."

"We do have a couple of points of contention between us," the Human ambassador admitted. "First is _Babylon Five_ which is the property of Earth Alliance, was effectively hijacked from us and now this situation with Proxima has aggravated the military as well as the civilian government at home. I acknowledge that you are not directly involved with that but your so-called enemies, the Klingons, and that other vessel have precipitated these actions. Proxima is by far the largest, strongest and the most important of our colony worlds and our space docks located there are of the utmost importance to the security and vitality of the whole Earth Alliance. The politicians and people at home take a dim view at being kicked off their own planet by a bunch of colonists, and aliens."

Sisko's smile was icy. "That is something that you will have to discuss personally with the Klingons, the Narn, the Drazi, and the colonists that you abandoned twice, first during the civil war and then the Centauri attack on those colonies. It is your mess and you will have to clean it up."

"Even if it means war?" Ambassador Roman asked carefully.

"War with your own people should be your last option, Ambassador," Deanna said jumping into the conversation. "You are both Human. If you try, there could be an agreement reached that would be acceptable to everyone."

"Evidently some Humans are more human than others," Roman countered. "You people should have supported us better in our times of need. The Federation is a Human-based organization. We should have been working together to make things better for both your colonials and your home."

Sisko almost sighed. The 'Human Federation' was still considered by most of the Alliance as some long lost colonial outpost. "Ambassador, let me make this clear," Sisko said. "This needs to get out into the open. Regent you need to know this as well. The Federation is not made up of some lost Human colony that has been lost or kidnapped. The United Federation of planets is not from your reality, your universe, or your timeline. The rumors you've no doubt heard are true. We are a separate entity, and not in any way obligated to Earth Alliance unless we choose to be. Frankly your attitudes are too provincial for our tastes. We're stuck here in your space and we can not return so this is our now going to be our home. But we will not submit ourselves to your government or your rules, unless we choose to do so. We are an independent entity. If it becomes necessary, we will pack up and move to parts unknown.

"Regent Denarri, the Romulan shuttle destroyed on your planet came from another reality-ours. It did self destruct, but you hijacked it the instant you discovered that it was an alien vessel in your territory. None of us are what you assume us to be. Doctor Troi is not a Human, but she is an entirely different species called Betazoids. These revelations I have revealed to you indicates just how serious this situation between us is. Together, we can become something great or we can continue to remain separate little entities, fighting and stealing from one another each chance we get. Proxima, Narn, the Klingons, and a few others have come together for mutual defense and economic survival and you've seen how strong they've gotten in just the last months. EarthForce in its present condition would break on that stone if they tried to destroy it. You're worried about its prestige instead of dealing with your problems including an upcoming war. _Babylon Five_, the Federation, and the Minbari are coming together and we will form our own organization. Believe me there are problems that will result from this union, but we will deal with them instead of pretending that they do not exist."

"We realize that Earth Alliance and the Centauri have expressed a strong interest in joining," Deanna said. "But you still haven't committed. You've signed a non-aggression treaty with the Minbari," she said to the Regent. "With us and _Babylon Five_, you've given your word and the intentions of signing an agreement. Earth Alliance has essentially done the same thing. We have agreements. We want a treaty. We would like to trust you both but that won't happen unless there is some sort of concrete agreement between us."

"This entire sector is weak," Sisko said. "We're fractured. We don't trust one another despite our best of intentions." He paused for a moment hoping that they caught the word 'we'. "You understand what is going on at Z'ha'dum and it is only a matter of time when those aliens come here and attack us all."

Denarri looked uncomfortable and Deanna noticed it immediately. Around him, other Generals and Officers shifted uncomfortably. The three telepaths stared at her and then as one acknowledged her.

"Earth Alliance must stand for what it believes is right and we must protect our territory."

"Of course, Ambassador. I agree with you completely."

"Then, you can understand why the Proxima mess is such a problem. The _Babylon_ station also," he added as an afterthought.

"We can always build another station across from the _B5_ station, Federation, Klingon and Minbari designed, Sisko mentioned casually. You've already seen what we've done to the old base that you've given us. It's already three times bigger and when we finish it will rival anything you have. But it is not our intention to compete with you or your people."

"You seem to be doing a great job," Roman hostilely announced. "Besides whether you come from another reality, universe or whatever, you're still Human."

This is not about being Human as much as about being _humane_." _ 'Here we go again',_ Sisko thought. '_Perhaps we should have stuck with the 'long, lost colony story'._

_**The Torlig Star system-hyperspace:**_

All things considered, Shakiri was more than happy to be leaving the system and preparing to return home. This battle was not something he would have wished upon his most bitter competitor but despite this encounter, he'd gained valuable data on the enemy and their ability to defend themselves against Minbari weapons and tactics, and that would not go to waste simply because he lost. They had come up sorely lacking. His pride rebelled against such truths but he was no fool. His desires for glory paled against his need for his people to survive this war. He'd gone up against First Ones and lived to tell about it. Now, the others needed to know what he had so bitterly been taught from this experience.

Shakiri stood straighter, willing himself to be the leader they expected him to be. Any weakness now would guarantee his permanent loss of stature among the warrior and his clanship. However their continued silence of the bridge crew made his anger rise. They were blaming him for the defeat, and the loss of so many of their fellow warriors they had abandoned in their haste to get away. Thousands of survivors were left to the mercies of the enemy. Their only hope was that they would die quickly and relatively painlessly; and their fellow warriors were shamed by their inability to save them.

Wrapped in the safety of hyperspace, the decimated force regrouped. Several severely damaged _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ were scavenged and abandoned, then destroyed by their crews. Throughout the fleet, those actions were being repeated over and over, by both the Minbari and Centauri. Tens of thousands had died and the fleet, by Shakiri's orders, would head to Norsa, the closest Minbari-controlled star system. There he would inform Minbar in detail that the Armageddon War was upon them.

His Second-in-Command's, voice ranged in his ears, breaking his musings. "Shai Alyt," Lyanwe said. "We're ten minutes away from the supply fleet."

"Good," he said. "Tell them to continue to head for the Norsa system. Don't wait for us. We'll catch up to them shortly." He turned to Lyanwe. "How many ships did the Centauri lose?"

"One hundred eighty-three lost or damaged," he answered. "They fought well."

"Yes," Shakiri acknowledged. "They will be well remembered for their heroic actions this day."

"Our own losses were just as bad. The weapons they used were more powerful than anything I imagined. Only four of the destroyers and twenty-six of their fighters were destroyed. The plasma weapons – we cannot withstand that type of firepower. Their shields protected them even as they slaughtered us!"

"We must convince the Abbai to share their shield technology," Shakiri muttered. "Surely they must realize that they are in as much danger as we are. We must mobilize our entire armada if we're going to survive this but I am afraid that that will not be enough, not after what I've seen this day. With the Abbai's support, we will have a chance."

"What of the United Federation?" asked Lyanwe. "They have shields and weapons that can balance this, this weakness we are experiencing."

"No! I will not go begging to those people," answered a hostile Shakiri. "Those Humans have no right demanding that we request anything of them. We are Minbari and will never acquiesce to those creatures on any subject matter."

"Shai Alyt," Lyanwe carefully said. "There are those who can find no weakness in asking for an alliance with them. They are not weak like their brethren and some of their sciences exceed even our own. And we have had somewhat good relations with them."

"No!" growled Shakiri. "Those who utter such words are wrong. I will admit that the Federation people aren't that bad. But they represent a danger to our people and our society by their mere presence. They threaten the natural order of things. How many ships have they? What other technologies do they possess that we've not seen? How large is this Federation? Where are they? We know none of these things. But we do understand how their presence has influenced everything in known space. The Vorlons did not trust them and they may well be right.

"The Vorlons treated us like mere animals instead of their honored ones."

I agree. But that was simply their way. We have discovered that they are no better or worse than any of us. Their logic and maturity however is another matter. They understand order and taught that to us. We are the matured race and as such it is we who must set the example. Delenn, in her own way has done that on _Babylon Five_ with the younger races. But she has shown that we can be manipulated by marrying the Starkiller. Don't you understand that if we give in to any of their demand, we become that much weaker? Look at the Workers and how they are so excited by…"

"My Shai Alyt," one of the scanner technicians called out. "A jump point has just opened. We have incoming. Sinhindrea light ships, less than a thousand kilometers distant!"

'_Far too close!_' Shakiri thought. "Auto-fire!" How had these creatures found them in hyperspace? He wondered. It was another bit of information to add to the report to his superiors.

Four jump points into hyperspace allowed a dozen of the medium –sized fighters, half the size of _Whitestars_- to exit on top of the retreating Minbari. To their credit, although surprised, counter fire raked the smaller vessels from several of the _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ before they could fire themselves. In a stroke of good luck, nine of the twelve were destroyed by neutron fire emanating from several sources. However three of the vessels were pointed directly at Shakiri's ship. The front of the fighters glowed and Shakiri expected to die.

Flaming death never materialized. The three ships accelerated towards his command vessel and slammed into the midsection in a suicide run. Once more he fully expected to die instead of merely being slammed into an inconveniently placed computer console. His only comfort was that he wasn't alone in his pain, but there were other, more important things to consider. Power flickered and then died as the emergency lighting kicked in. many of the bridge controls shorted out, forcing more backups to take over. Emergency wails screamed at the crew, signaling something that seemed almost impossible to comprehend. That event had only happened once within the collective memory of the Minbari. But evidently the universe decided that enough time had lapsed and now required history decided to repeat itself.

"Prepare to repel borders," Shakiri ordered over the din.

-+-

Three Sinhindrea Clovien Hunter killer assault ships fired shaped charges into the hull of the _Shagotti_ with their plasma weapons. Re-enforced armor and hull plating resisted the barrage for a fraction of a second against the energies that ravaged it, before exploding outward and melting as it did so. The vessels blew a three hundred meter wide hole within the doomed vessel. Crystalline armor, hull plating, equipment, and warrior and crew body parts were incinerated as the ships continued to carve their way into the very heart of the Command ship. Hundreds had lost their lives, hundreds more were injured. The _Shagotti's_ engineering section had been all but destroyed by the time the enemy warships came to a rest deep within the ship. The few survivors of the attack discovered themselves struggling against the certainty of vacuum as they, along with anything not secured within the wrecked area, were sucked out into the void of hyperspace in a long trail of debris and bodies. Unconcerned about the damage, the hatch of the Clovien vessel opened, exposing the creatures within to hard vacuum. It didn't matter to them. They were unaffected by the forces of open space.

The First of Firsts was the initial one to explore the ruins of the ship they'd invaded with its eyes. It was an ancient creature, crab-shaped with some squid-like characteristics in appearance and equipped with multiple sets of jet black eyes. Physically four times the mass of a normal-sized Minbari warrior, it effortlessly floated away from the hatch and over the debris its gravity jets. Its appearance was that of a six-legged, cybernetically-augmented creature encased within a huge, naturally grown, armored shell. A dozen more of the Sinhindrea emerged from the vessels. They were younger, less mature and more squid-like variations of the ancient one. Many didn't have shells yet, although a few were just beginning to develop them; however all of their appendages were armored and properly spiked. But whether they were fully matured or not these Sinhindrea were just as deadly as their leader.

The Clovien Hunters were specialists. They were all search telepaths and the elders could detect a specific member of an alien race and lock onto that 'taste' and follow it halfway across the galaxy if necessary. One such group followed _Voyager_, as had another with Captain Picard of the _Enterprise_. Both of these hunter groups had met with failure and this hunter group promised to remove the stain of failure from their clan record. The Cloviens merited special attention for the Humanstain that had killed their fellows, when the time came. Their deaths would not be pleasant in this universe and in the other.

Telepathic scans had shown that the leader of this hunt group resided on this vessel and the First of Firsts rolled the Minbaristain's '_taste'_ in its mind. That small mind had many emotions running through it, envy being one of the stronger emotions directed against the Humanstain. That was good. It was the Clovien's responsibility to keep the meat from escaping capture, and interrogate the prisoner, ripping all pertinent information from its mind in the process. Telepathic interrogation was always difficult when involving alien creatures but the First was experienced, and certain that it could collect the data before the meat spoiled and expired. Once stored, the analysis could be done at their leisure.

Sinhindrea were pack hunters and true to their nature the aliens spread out in groups of threes and fours. The Sinhindrea were equipped with several adaptations specifically adapted for hunting. For close-in tracking they used a form of natural sonar. They also used their telepathy in tracking prey, but not as a primary source of communication.

The hunters approached an undamaged bulkhead. Their multiple appendages took no notice of the molten crystal and metal. The leader created a cybernetic extension, a long metal appendage. The skin and shell of the male began flashing different colors. Specialized dermal cells containing pigment granules drew energy from the parent organism and started expanding and contracting in such a manner that the skin color changed from brown to violet, yellows, greens, reds and all variations in between. The other hunters began to flash as well, faster than the Human eye could follow as they finalized their plans. One of the hunt mates then produced a large weapon, pointed it at the two meter bulkhead and fired. Plasma energy contacted the Minbari steel and it ran like water.

-+-

Twelve teams of Minbari warriors equipped with PPG rifles and the heavier caliber neutron rifles were quickly routed to the rapidly disintegrating bulkhead. Denovalo, in charge of the warriors, saw the bulkhead glowing while hot and starting to melt and immediately ordered his people to evacuate. The deck was sealed off just as the bulkhead collapsed and opened the deck sections to hyperspace vacuum.

"Sir," he called to commanded. "The creatures have penetrated deck thirty-four through the main engineering bulkhead."

"Understood," said Shakiri. "Suited warriors will be with you shortly. Repel the invaders at all costs." Quickly he turned to his second-in-command. "How bad is the ship?"

"Engineering is destroyed. We're on secondary power now. Nineteen decks have been completely destroyed. Our people are everywhere, with many being unable to communicate with us. Life support will fail in three hours."

"Can we affect repairs?

"Limited repair is possible. Auto repair systems can reroute critical systems. But we've lost over two thousand of the crew."

Shakiri grimaced. "How many invaders are there?"

"According to the scans, there are thirteen. And theirs ships are lodged into ours."

"In Valen's name, what else could go wrong?" he growled. "I want those creatures off of my ship," he told Lyanwe.

"Yes, Shai Alyt."

-+-

The suited warriors arrived on deck just as the door separating the Clovien from the next deck melted. They wasted no time and fired everything they had at the creatures storming the entrance. PPG blasts and neutron rifle fire blanketed the area. The neutron rifles were considered soft weapons. The energy destroyed living tissue with great efficiency, but it would leave the internal structure of the ship undamaged.

The Sinhindrea leader stood in the middle of the weapon's storm screaming and rushed the entrance and slammed its cybernetic arm into the closest Minbari. The probe gutted the warrior's entire chest wall and he was dead before he even hit the ground. The horror in his eyes had shown that his brain realized what had happened to him long after his body was turned into a bloody ruin.

The Clovien lord's beaked mouth screamed as its body flashed brilliantly. Then it slammed into the Minbari defenders with the force of a small locomotive.

-+-

"What's that?" Shakiri asked without raising his voice. Monitors capture every moment of the slaughter as the armed Minbari were bowled over by an enemy that moved almost as fast as the eye could track.

Four video screens confirmed what Shakiri suspected.

"The creatures have energy shields protecting them." The Security officer yelled in his Commander's ear. "We can't hurt the aliens unless we can penetrate those energy fields."

"Shai Alyt, we've analyzed their movements. They're heading directly for the bridge.

"I know that!" Shakiri retorted to both reports. He didn't want to lose the ship but they were fighting First Ones! "Order our forces back to mains junction sixteen. Try to rescue as many of the crew as they can and retreat to section twenty. "

The communications officer spoke into the small transmitter. "Yes, Shai Alyt. I am transmitting the order now. To all units, break off the attack."

That was exactly what the Warriors were trying to do. Coordinated PPG blasts dispersed off of the Sinhindrea's personal shields like a rock shed water. Neutron blasts did nothing but cause the shields cast a soft greenish sheen. The Clovien hunt-leader continued firing his plasma weapons, blasting holes in anything and anyone it touched. Fleeing crew and injured Centauri screamed as they burst into flames. Several of the younger hunters pursed the fleeing Minbari firing their own weapons; however the effect of their weapons were dramatically different.

"I want us to make a stand here," Shakiri ordered, pointing to a main junction. "I want a cross fire with heavy weapons. Better to damage the ship rather than…than have – in Valen's name! What are they doing?"

Again the bridge crew was glued to the screens, sickened by the scene being played in front of them, as the previously unseen weapons played havoc on everyone it touched. One warrior was hit in the chest by the energy beam. He seemed to melt into the floor. Another was hit in the leg and that limb lost all structure. Another warrior was hit and crumbled in the same manner as the first. Dozens of Minbari and injured Centauri crumbled, littering the decks and were stepped on by the advancing Hunter group.

Shakiri saw the effects on his warriors' bones. The calcium was being dissolved by the energy weapon, leaving the muscle, sinew, skin and all soft tissues to collapse without skeletal support onto the deck. Some were still alive few a few seconds at least as they lived the last few moments of their existence in unimagined pain and horror.

"In Valen's name!"

"Shai Alyt! What are your orders?" an equally horror-struck Lyanwe demanded to know. Their people were being slaughtered and their commander was just staring at the monitor! " Our weapons are useless. We must abandon ship!"

"In Valen's name!"

"Shai Alyt!"

The Clovien Lord stopped and black eyes glared into the video monitor directly at Shakiri.

'_It knows who I am!'_ realized the Shai Alyt_. 'It knows where I am! It wants me! But, maybe things aren't that bad. It wants to open the lines of communications between his people and mine. Maybe we can talk. Maybe they can offer their assistance against the Humanstain in this galaxy._

"SHAI ALYT!"

**Centauri Prime:**

"Captain," Deanna said loud enough for everyone to hear and of course stating the obvious. "The Ambassador sees us competition. Everything we have, everything we are –he sees us as flaunting it in front of Earth Alliance. We have technology that they want and sincerely believe that it is their right to have. And our presence here and refusal to acquiesce to their demands is seen a personal affront to them. Even with everything that as happened, they don't really feel that we can be trusted unless we are under their authority."

Silently he thanked Deanna for stating the obvious, just at the right time. Beside him the Centauri were quietly staring at the ambassador, waiting for his answer. "Is this true, Ambassador?" Sisko asked politely.

Roman's natural instinct was to lie, deny everything. But she chose not to. "You are our people," se said. Obviously the truth was still very hard to swallow. The more the Feds insisted, the less they were believed by the heads of governments. "But you treat us as primitives. You've defeated a Minbari ship as if they were a mere irritant. You've taken out EarthForce and Centauri, even Drakh and Shadow vessels. The Vorlons hated you. And more importantly, they feared you. Your technology is at First One levels and you're merely Humans and aliens. So yes, we do fear you and what you could do to us."

"As opposed to what we've actually done, Ambassador?"

"You could change in a second," Denarri interrupted. "We know this is a truth as well as you do. True you have defended yourselves from our aggressions but what would happen if you became the aggressors?"

"What if the Minbari became aggressors?" Sisko countered. "Or the Drakh once more, or the Centauri or EarthForce or maybe the Vree? 'What ifs' do not count. It is the here and now that we must contend with. We understand your fears. But what do we do now? Will we fight among ourselves again? Will you try to steal our technology at the first opportunity when there is a better way?"

"No, that is something I don't want," Roman said and the Regent's head firmly bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Good," Sisko answered. "Because the main reason I came here is to offer a possible aid to the destruction of the jump gates and subsequent loss of ships in your region of space. We have tachyon/subspace relays that can solve your navigational problems in hyperspace. We can place them in normal space or hyperspace and they will remain stationary to be freely used by all. Their range is longer than your standard beacons and they are far more effective."

Denarri seemed to squirm at that. "We admit that there have been problems. The Sinhindrea are in Centauri territory and have been here for a while. They've destroyed several gates."

The EarthForce and Fed contingents were surprised at the admission.

"How long have they been in you territory?" Anderson asked.

"They've been here almost as long as the original jump gates had been destroyed in Earth Alliance territory. They began to destroy Centauri jump gates in the last week, isolating the system. Our efforts to remove them from our space has met with failure. From their movements, they are apparently searching for something."

"Do you have an idea of what they are interested in?" Anderson asked?

"No," Denarri answered seriously. "But there is something of interest to them in the Cotour star system. And it would be in our best interests to uncover what it is before they find it."

**-+-**

Next: Shakiri is in trouble but that's par for the course when the title is called 'Cortour"  



	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6 _**

**_The Torlig Star system-hyperspace:_**

In Second-in-command Lyanwe's eyes, the smoke-filled bridge of _Valen's Remembrance_ was little more than rubble. The loss of engineering had almost destroyed the bridge in the process. The life support backup system was on the brink of collapse and the several decks had already seen a number of causalities not directly related to the attacks they were suffering. However, that paled in comparison to what was happening to Shakiri.

"Shai Alyt, come back!" Lyanwe demanded. The far away gaze in Shakiri's eyes was something that the second-in-command had seen all too often and understood all to well. His wife was a telepath and she sometimes had that same look in her eyes when she was in telepathic communicated with their young daughter, another telepath. The look on Shakiri's face indicated that he didn't quite know where he was. Lyanwe shook his commander violently. That action seemed to do the trick and inwardly, Lyanwe rejoiced. "The enemy is within your mind. You must fight it!"

Shakiri stared at his friend for an instant, not quite recognizing who he was. "They are friendly," he muttered. "We must…we must…" His eyes cleared. "By Valen's holy name!" he roared this time. "They were trying to make me surrender to them!" He was supremely angry and it was apparent that he wanted to continue in his anger. "The creature almost possessed me." He was breathing heavily as he continued the struggle against the alien influence still preying on his mind. "My anger is the only thing that's keeping me here." With his breath becoming more ragged with each passing second, he issued another order. "Destroy the ship, kill them while we can. It's the only way. They want information and the data. Destroy this ship. Destroy it now."

His eyes glazed over once more and all traces of his personality were lost. "There is no need to destroy the ship, yet," he said, in complete contradiction to what he had ordered a moment earlier. "We can prevail if we stay and fight."

Lyanwe was no longer listening to his Commander as he ordered his bridge crew to prepare to abandon and destroy the ship. Three warriors secured Shakiri and forced him towards an escape vehicle.

"I am authorizing any warrior combating the aliens to use extreme methods to contain or destroy the enemy," the new Commander ordered. "Use all means necessary."

"Sir, that will destroy the ship's infrastructure," one of the engineers stated. He was in full agreement with the order but it was still his responsibility to point that little observation out. "Many of our people will be trapped."

"Understood. The ship is forfeit and if necessary our people as well," he stated officially for all to hear. "Let the record show that I have authorized the destruction of the _Valen's Remembrance_ to keep it from being captured by enemy forces."

This entire mission had been a disaster from start to finish. It had been foolish in the extreme for his people to try to do battle these creatures. Like the Vorlons and Shadows, these were First Ones; unbeatable and irresistible to such as the Minbari. "Abandon ship! Relay this message to the _Kordran_ and _Eophana_. I want them to pick up survivors and use their weapons to destroy this ship and everything that remains on it.

-+-

The Sinhindrea hunters stopped, ignoring the furious, but ineffectual attacks by the Minbari as they conferred among themselves. The mental attack on the leader of this ship was futile as another one of their kind had ordered the vessels' destruction. For the time being, they would have to abandon their quest for more information on the Minbari. However, as long as Shakiri continued to live, the telepathic bond would remain until either he or the Clovien Lord died. That bond would allow the Clovien to track him anywhere. That the Minbaristain would willing to destroy their own ship was somewhat of a surprise but given what little it could glean from their leader, these were proud, stubborn creatures.

The order was given. As one, the Cloviens turned and raced back to their ships. Several of them grabbed a few Minbari and Centauri corpses as they proceeded to escape the on coming destruction. A few of the boneless bodies were still had some sparks of life left within them, but the remains mercifully expired before the Sinhindrea made it to their vessels. The assault vessels lifted off a few moments before the two _Tinashis_ proceeded to dissect the Minbaristain command vessel. The First of firsts gave the order to retreat from the Minbari. but it wasn't over yet. The ancient male Clovien would track the bonded Minbaristain, break it and feed on it at the time of his leisure.

**Three days later_-Babylon Five:_**

"Jump gate activated-again," Lieutenant Rosenberg announced. "Uh-oh."

Lieutenant Commander Corwin winced. That was the twenty-first opening in the last six hours. Space was getting extremely crowded around _B5_, the orbit of Epsilon Eridani and the rapidly expanding Federation station on the opposite of the planet. Aliens, nearly all of them refugees never before seen, were jumping into the system.

The reason why was simple. Word was spreading that there was this place, they were told, called _Babylon Five_, an alien space station run by creatures called Humans, Minbari, Narns and Centauri, who were offering sanctuary from the 'Eaters of the Living'. There was food and safety there. The forces arrayed at that place could and would withstand the horde that was approaching, or so it was believed. No one knew where these rumors had originated from, but the station _was_ there; therefore there had to be some truth there as well. So they came.

Draal, with his typically dry humor rapidly approaching flash point, was loudly complaining to anyone would listen, that he wasn't running a hotel down on the planet. However his complaints hadn't stopped him from creating a small city – far away from the Human telepaths and the Great Machine core systems – to house the myriad of aliens and their specific needs. In truth, Delenn believed he was having the time of his life, despite his ramblings.

However, what came through the gate this time was something different.

"Corwin to Commander Sheridan."

"_Sheridan, go_." His voice sounded tired…no surprise there.

"A Vorlon ship just came through the jump gate."

"_What's it doing here? Open communications. I want to talk to it, now_."

"Patching you through, Sir," Corwin said. "Communications established."

"_Vorlon vessel, please identify yourself and state the purpose of your visit."_

One word.

"_Kosh."_

"Of course," muttered Corwin as Sheridan's sigh echoed through CnC.

"_CnC, place the Vorlon in the docket. Have the ship parked next to Kosh's, our Kosh."_

"Yes, Sir. Vorlon vessel, coordinates will be provided. Please enter the holding pattern and we will get you in as soon as possible."

-+-

The Vorlon Barkesh felt insulted. How dare a child of the lesser races keep her waiting in line behind these other lesser creatures? She needed to talk to Kosh and then leave this place as soon as possible. And while she was at it she intended to impress upon him her displeasure by which she was treated by the younglings.

But she was Vorlon and would control herself in front of the lesser creatures. And she was curious to see what creatures would dare face down both her people and the Shadows. She ordered her survey vessel's scans on full. And began a standard sweep of the entire system. The great machine was active; the Minbari named Draal was an effective curator. She frowned as the scans of _Babylon Five_ were fed to her. The technology there was above what it should be. Several ships, specifically the Narn vessels, some of the Drazi, and a few of the Human ships, were too advanced for the species' maturity. She had been told of this earlier however the experience was unsettling. Something would have to be done about that.

Ninety one different races were detected. Many of those races were not scheduled to meet for another two hundred years, but circumstances had accelerated somewhat, she admitted. She was pulled out of her gentle musings by her ship. Its scans were being reflected by an object in orbit, another station surrounded by several vessels of interests. Swiftly the living ship went through its data banks and found what it was looking for. Its master glared at the information. It was them, the Federation of unaltered Humans and aliens. Their presence had changed order into unknown chaos and her people had allowed them continued existence. The living ship connected itself to Kosh's vessel and received more data.

Barkesh was astonished not by the wealth of information but by what the information contained. These young ones had destroyed a Shadow vessel unaided. They also went against the Sinhindrea and survived.

"_Barkesh."_

The Vorlon nearly jumped. The intruding presence in her mind had come at an unexpected moment. "Kosh."

"_When your ship docks, we will speak. Your turn has come."_

"I should have been there a half hour ago. Why have they made me wait?"

"_There were others before you."_

"I am above the others."

"_No."_

"They are nothing."

"_Pride; the first of all sins,"_ Kosh told her. _"Arrogance; blood-brother to the first."_

"Why haven't you taught them concept of humility?" Bakresh asked him.

-+-

She didn't have a clue. The female had completely missed his point. "We will talk when you arrive here," he said.

How could his people be so hard-headed?

Next to and just behind him, stood Guinan and he glared at her, daring her to say something; but there was nothing for her to say. She just smiled that enigmatic smile that conveyed so much and so little at the same time.

"I will speak to her first," Kosh coolly said. The words weren't said as a rebuke, but simply as a matter of protocol. In fact, he wanted Guinan there, which as he thought about it had been a revelation. Did he value this 'so-called' middle race's opinion that much? The answer was yes.

He was angered and bemused by the thought. He was becoming a liberal.

-+-

Docking bay twelve had once again become the exclusive property of the Vorlons. The reclusive Vorlons had never allowed any Human or other alien to go near their transports and none of them wanted to do so. The ships were alive and somewhat sentient and their mere presence disturbed the dock workers who couldn't be paid enough to get close to the things. That didn't mean that the ships hadn't been observed carefully by those workers who had to do basic maintenance

within the bay. Their caution was well founded. The ship had a tendency to sing to them, or the hull patterns changed, sometimes to include Vorlon writings. The writing was considered a warning to stay away. But the singing terrified almost everyone as it reached into the very soul to those who listened to it.

Bakresh's ship entered and landed next to Kosh's vessel. Before it even landed the ships were 'singing' to one another, and it was clear that they were pleased to be in one another's company. As long as they shared data, the female Vorlon wasn't interested at what the ships were doing, that was their business for the time being. As expected, the bay was devoid of lesser life forms, however she could feel the presence of her fellow Vorlon nearby. She checked her encounter suit once more to make sure that it reflected her presence correctly and then she exited the ship. Her suit was in many ways similar to Kosh's but lighter in color with dark blue streaks complimenting the gold color of her headpiece, which was more tapered and characteristic of the females of her race. She glided to the bay door and it opened revealing Kosh standing serenely in front of her. They both bowed in traditional greetings.

That would be the last pleasant exchange they would have for some time.

"Why have you remained with these lesser beings?" Bakresh demanded. "You should have left with the others."

"I have always been here," he told here as they proceeded to his quarters. "Sheridan has allowed you to bypass regular port-of-call entry."

"As it should be," she responded. Her mind was filled with questions demanding to be answered. "I have not been told the full story of what has transpired. And there is the stench of Shadows here."

"Yes. There has been an agreement between our people. They have both left."

She of course, knew this. Her link to the Vorlon consciousness had told her as much. But hearing it from a fellow Vorlon was no less shocking. "Is it true that the lesser ones rebelled against us?"

"They have chosen to follow their own path."

"Arrogance," she sniffed.

"Growth," he countered.

Barkesh fumed at that answer but said nothing more until they reached Kosh's quarters. It was classically bare but to her surprise, the atmosphere she expected to find wasn't there. Instead, the atmosphere of Home filled the suite. "Why," she demanded to know. The poisoned atmosphere kept the lesser races from being disrespectful and it limited their mobility in Vorlon quarters.

"There is no need for such stringent separation anymore," Kosh answered as he removed his encounter suit.

The temptation was strong enough for her to remove hers as well. She didn't like the suits and wore them only in the presence of lesser races. Being cooped up inside her ship for such a long time had allowed for little comfort and the suite's allure beckoned. Stretching lazily, she smiled. The female had forgotten what it was like to be able to fully extend herself.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Kosh.

"What do you have?"

"All of our dishes are available," he told her.

"Do you have jye?"

"Yes."

"It is surprising that you are so well stocked. Enjoy it as you can. There will be no more."

"I will not starve for food from home," said the male. He turned and walked-floated to where his own personal replicator sat.

-+-

The device was a gift from Guinan and Admiral Janeway. He and Guinan programmed it with Vorlon delicacies and a few other dishes that Guinan believed that he would find acceptable. Like Sheridan and a few others, he had become spoiled with the device. The Vorlons could have developed something similar to the replicator but hadn't. There were so many things they could have developed but hadn't and because they hadn't the lesser races shouldn't have either. That particular pattern of thought had become a vicious circle for his people and the Shadows. Guinan had called both his people and the Shadows narrow-minded Q wannabees. She had never explained what that meant and he made another mental note to ask her to clarify her meaning. "Jye." he spoke and to Barkesh's astonishment, the pale yellow food appeared inside the alcove.

The female Vorlon glared at the food as she tried to identify the technology behind it. The principle was easy enough to understand, but this didn't utilize dimensional slip teleporter technology. It was literally a disintegrator integrator, matter-energy reconfiguration matrix system that could produce matter from energy in whatever form desired. Astonishing! "Where did you get this device?"

"From those who call themselves the Federation."

"Those creatures out there? The Humans?"

"Yes. They are a group including Humans who have come together for mutual protection and economic security."

"And they created this device?" she asked.

"Yes."

"But this device is far too advanced for their station."

"They have made some significant leaps in their understanding of science," he admitted. He kept himself from smiling at her reaction, one that he had mimicked so long ago.

Cautiously she tasted some of the brownish meat. While she chewed, using her connection to her ship, she analyzed the product. "They have reproduced the matter on the molecular level," she said. Pass that there were tiny errors that her ship detected in the duplicated food. "At the quantum level there are too many errors. But it is not bad for a younger race," she sniffed.

"They are aware of this and improvements are being made. Their replicators will be able to accurately duplicate material in the quantum range within fifteen of their years."

The female Vorlon was shaken to the core of her being. By rights they should not be able to do that for another thousand years. No. They should not have been able to do what they had in another five thousand years! "And are these the same younger ones that have upset the order of things that we have established in the galaxy?"

Kosh almost laughed at her comment. The Vorlons had tried to establish a form of order, but he knew it was all an illusion. The Vorlons themselves had never been ordered and by that very fact they could never achieve what they desired. The Shadows were the same. But he couldn't tell her that because she would not understand. "Yes."

Her mind racing, she recalled everything she knew about these younglings and swiftly came upon a conclusion. "They should be destroyed. Wherever they go, chaos follows."

"We had a chance," he said. "But the others stopped us and I believe it is for the best."

"Others?" she asked perplexed. "What others?"

"I don't know."

"You speak in riddles."

"It is the Vorlon way."

There was a knock on the door, something that surprised Barkesh. Her senses hadn't noticed anyone in the area. And it wasn't detecting anyone – no wait. There _was_ someone there. Instantly, she began putting on her containment suit.

However Kosh simply said, 'Enter." He didn't bother with his suit. Barkesh thought him mad. No one was _permitted_ to see them as they were!

A Human woman entered carrying a tray. Dark-skinned with outlandish clothing that Barkesh instantly hated, she moved into the suite with a familiarity that unnerved the female Vorlon.

"I thought you might like something to drink," the Human said without preamble. Smiling, she sat the tray down and stood looking at Barkesh.

"Leave, now," the Vorlon demanded. Allowing a small bit of power to emanate from her to add to her threat level and hasten the Human out of the suite, she was stunned to see that it had no effect on the alien at all. "Stepping towards the Human, she repeated her order. "Leave. Now."

"No."

'_No? No!'_ How dare _it_ say 'no' to a Vorlon seeker! And Kosh was doing nothing to dissuade this creature from acting in such a foolish way. Kosh' pet or not, it deserved punishment for its impudence and if Kosh couldn't do it, she most certainly could. Its death would be an example to the others. Some Vorlons were still here and commanded respect!

"Punishment," Barkesh said. And she prepared to slam the Human into the bulkhead. There was nothing like breaking a couple dozen bones to put someone in their place. She half-expected Kosh to come to his servant's defense, but he did nothing which was the appropriate response. The pitiful creature raised her hands in defense. She knew what was coming.

"Barkesh," Guinan announced. "Brute force is not always the answer. Sometimes, you should just listen and watch."

It was the female Vorlon that was smashed into a bulkhead powerfully enough to shake portions of the station. This Human had power! Is that why her people had left, because of this creature or others like her? She was Vorlon! She would not cower towards from this creature!

Angered, but also frightened, the Vorlon prepared to unleash power against this unknown adversary when she suddenly stopped cold. Something lese had entered the room.

There was the sound of clapping. "Finally," a voice said. "At least one of you had the sense to express yourself. These Vorlons make Picard seem like the ultimate partygoer."

"You!" Guinan hissed.

"Moi," confirmed Q. An instant later, he appeared in an EarthForce General's uniform. "I come here to collect Kate, and low and behold I see you going one-on-one with the local stiffs. I should be proud. They've done something I tried and failed to do."

"I should have known..."

"Please," Q huffed. "It's not my fault; well not entirely. I know Janeway explained things to you so I won't waste my time repeating myself to a copy. The other Guinan is bad enough."

"Q, you have the power to stop this war."

He smiled and both of the Vorlons backed away. To them, he was the definition of unimagined power and neither of them wanted to irritate such a creature in any way. Now Kosh had some idea of Guinan's Q comments and he didn't like what he saw.

Barkesh couldn't believe that something could posses such power as this creature was displaying and yet, it took the form of a lowly Human! What were those other Humans that this creature would possibly care for them?

"Of course I do," Q announced. "But you know as well as I that I won't. What you don't know is that this war should have started much sooner and ended much quicker. Now it will be a bloody mess. The only good thing is that this time the Vorlons and their friends the Shadows won't go around slaughtering entire planetary populations because they go tired of their little pissing contest. How so very immature of them. I should pass the word. I am sure everybody would love to hear all about it."

Guinan turned towards Kosh, now backed into a corner looking suitably embarrassed. Barkesh simply glared at the alien for daring to expose the truth to anyone, especially to that thing posing as a Human. In truth, she was frightened, almost paralyzed with fear. She had felt as though she was completely out of her depth since she'd gotten to this primitive excuse for a habitation. Now things had just gotten worse with the arrival of this powerful being who reminded her so much of the Carudrua. But those ancients never interfered with the affairs of anyone.

"Yes," smirked Q. "My counterparts are the Carudra, as you know them. But unlike them, I enjoy being Q. Be happy I don't have the time to fully enjoy myself."

The creature had read her mind as if it were an open book! "Who are you?" she asked, entirely afraid of the answer.

"This is the universe?" he questioned. "You're Vorlon; and I'm god. Any more questions?"

"Q, stop this foolishness."

"I'm glad I only have to deal with only one of you." Q smiled viciously. "Be glad that I saved your life, although if I had thought about it I might have changed my mind."

"But you can't send us back," Guinan said. "You know what would happen."

"Yes. Maybe. But some part of me couldn't do it. Maybe it was Quinn's idea. It would have been a better fate simply to let you die. But I'm not here for you. The others are needed."

"_Their_ war," Guinan asked. "How goes it?"

"If you weren't so stubborn about not using your powers, you'd know," Q snapped. "But wait." The frown turned into a ingratiating smirk. "You have been using them, more and more from what I can see. Well, I can understand that, being here in this dreadful place," he conceded with satisfaction and more than a bit of glee. "Strange as it may seem I approve," the Q admitted. "Although it would be infinitely more satisfying if your counterpart were the one who had succumbed. But as loath as I am to admit it, you are needed here. Do what you can. I'm gone to talk to Kate and the clan. Time for them to come home. And you Vorlons; be good or I will be back and it won't be pretty."

"Q, wait!"

He winked. There was a characteristic flash of light and he was gone.

**Next: Finally the secret of Courtor and a certain Transitway everybody seems so interested in!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"_**Courtor" **_

_**Babylon Five:**_

The Vorlon Barkesh had had more than enough of this madness. She had one thing on her mind and one thing only – these creatures were too dangerous, too chaotic and too hazardous to associate with. This she reasoned was the very reason why her people ran. She understood their logic completely and silently ordered her ship to prepare for liftoff. The sooner she left the better.

"You can't go," Guinan said, stopping her train of thought in their tracks. Idly Barkesh wondered if this creature was telepathic also.

"You are wrong," the Vorlon answered as she headed towards the door and freedom away from this horrid place.

"Where will you go?" Kosh asked of her.

"I am following our people," she answered quickly, "and getting away from here."

"I'm sorry, but you're stuck here, in this place, at this time," Guinan told her. There was hint of sadness in her voice. "When you came to _Babylon Five_, certain forces came into play."

The humanoid thing was being cryptic and Barkesh didn't like it. Vorlons were cryptic, not lesser beings, if that was what she truly was, a fact that was becoming less clear to her with each passing second. "Explain."

"The Sinhindrea are aware of our presence," Kosh said, lecturing her as if she didn't know exactly what they were discussing. "If you leave, they will track you down and kill you, or you will lead them to the others. By yourself you cannot sufficiently shield your thoughts from them. Only the collective mind of the Vorlons united are strong enough to do that. You are trapped here, as we are trapped."

Understanding assaulted her and her psychic scream reverberated throughout _Babylon Five_. All of those touched by Vorlons felt her fear.

**USS _Voyager_**

One moment, Admiral Janeway was arguing with a supremely stubborn Earth Alliance General desperately trying to get his hands on just one of the Miller-T'voku assault combat recoilless light rifles or ACRR-MT Ten as they so quaintly called it. He wasn't even thinking about asking for the ACRR-MT twelve. The Tens represented one of the meanest, sweetest pieces of mayhem he'd ever seen, and he and his three companions were practically drooling. Like the ACRR-MT twelve, the ACRR-MT Ten fired forty rounds per second, with variable loads ranging from twenty-two or fifty-five caliber-users choice. It also fired very light-weight neutronium-coated, tritanium-based armor piercing slugs, magnetically accelerated from four to thirty percent light speed (variable) within three meters post ejection.

There was something about a hand-held weapon that could essentially spit out nuclear shells into orbit, capable of knocking out warships in orbit that appealed to General Franklin no end. The rifle also came with a liquid boron-cooled reflex compartment, with auto-tracking with multiple target acquisition up to ten individual targets, heat signature recognition. What it did not come with was an ammo replication chamber and subspace sensors tracking. He didn't care. Right now he was trying to keep from exploding with the possibilities with the lesser of the two models.

"Admiral Janeway," he started as diplomatically as possible. "These weapons are not your particle beam weapons."

"Phasers," the Colonel next to him whispered.

"Phasers," he corrected. He knew what the designation for phasers were, but he was trying to show this, this harpy, that she might be able to get something over on him. Show a bit of weakness, lower your enemy's expectation of you and play the game. "These are tools that could save thousands of soldiers on the battlefield. You said that there is a war coming. Hell, everybody's saying the same thing. These things coming are some kind of super creatures. The Minbari are scared to death. The Vorlons and those Shadows have run for the hills. The Centauri and Narn are actually talking and you're right in the middle of this. If we could just examine a couple of those rifles-I promise we'll never bother you again."

To his consternation, that woman threw back her head and laughed at him. "General Franklin, with all due respect, you are so full of it. You remind me of Quark." She chuckled some more much to Franklin's ever rising fury. "This would be so much easier if Earth Alliance would offer us a treaty. A bit of trust would be nice."

"Give us a couple of those rifles and it'll go a long way to build a bit of trust," he smirked. But he admitted that she had a very valid point. He knew it and she knew that he knew she knew it. If it were him, they would have had a treaty with these people a long time ago.

"I am not the one you have to convince, General."

"Who then," he asked. That statement threw him for a moment. And he found that was genuinely curious.

"Captain Picard," she answered. To her credit she didn't smile.

"But, aren't you in charge?" he asked her.

"In this sector of space, Captains Picard, Garrett and Sisko have the final say so concerning the release of weapons technology."

"That's telling them, Kate."

There was that familiar flash.

And the next moment she was removed from the lounge speaking to the EarthForce representatives and the next after that, she was in her ready room along with a perplexed and hostile Picard, Sisko and Garrett. A moment later Guinan, and Captain Kagth was with them. Then, Captain Adams appeared.

"Gang's all here," Q announced brightly. " It's time to talk."

**Courtor system-**

**Centauri Territory: **

**A few minutes earlier**

The USS _Yeager _coordinated its entry into the Courtor system to arrive at the exact same time as the Earth Alliance ship _Charon_ and three Centauri _Primus_ warships jumped into the system.

"Everyone's accounted for," Lieutenant Commander Williams told Captain Sisko. "Seven other Centauri ships are five light-seconds distant, closing in on our position."

"Understood," Sisko said. "Hail them."

"They're responding."

"_Federation vessel, this is Captain Nanrillo of the _Sulem_. Have you come to help remove the enemy from our system? Where are the rest of your ships?" _

"This is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the _Yeager_. This is an intelligence gathering sortie only. We have the Sinhindrea on our scanners. Have they continued the same pattern?"

"_There has been no change. They're being very methodical in their search for whatever it is that they are looking for. Any attacks by our forces has been rebuffed. But they have not pursued the attack. But we have no idea what they're looking for. If you wish to try to get their attention I have been instructed to help you. I will not sacrifice our ships needlessly."_

"I understand, Captain Nanrillo. I will contact you if we decide to test the waters."

"_Ah, an Earther euphemism. I understand." _

The image of Centauri Captain was replaced with the picture of two Sinhindrea destroyers surrounded by ten of the smaller _Whitestar_-sized, squid-like gunships. There scanners active. They were indeed looking for something.

Sisko stared at the screen with an intensity rarely seen by his First-in-Command. "Run a scan on the system. Look for any anomalies, anything out of the ordinary."

"It'll take time," Lawson said. "We may attract some unwanted attention."

"I agree. Remain on yellow alert. Helmsmen at any sign of subspace or tachyon distortions; I want you to move the ship out of danger. Do not wait for orders, is that clear?"

Yes, Sir."

He watched the viewscreen as the others continued their duties. Doctor Troi moved to his side. She was staring at him, her eyes almost black.

"Yes, Deanna?" he whispered.

"I can feel you searching," she said softly. "What is it?"

"I remember what my 'brother' and 'mother' told me." He smiled at how much his alternate had influenced him. Not only had he shaved his head but now he'd grown a mustache and beard making him look even more formidable to those who didn't know him. "I am a '_child'_ of the prophets' they both said. Did you know that I'm half-Bajoran and even Starfleet medical didn't discover it? Yes, there is something out here. They," Sisko said referring to the Sinhindrea, "know it. But they can't find it. And I don't think they will."

Deanna looked at him. "Do you know what they are looking for?"

He returned the stare. "They're trying to find a way home."

"You know what's out there! Is it possible that there's a way home?"

"Yes," he told her. "But not for us."

There was a bright flash of light and Sisko vanished from the bridge.

**USS_ Voyager _**

"Who are you?" demanded Garrett. "What do you want?" Around her were several equally confused officers staring at one another.

Q looked at her. "Oh, please." He tried his best to maintain his usual composure of indifference but those two questions were so loaded that he found it hard not to respond with a really good retort. It was simply too easy.

Janeway however, recovered instantly. "I was beginning to wonder if you were coming at all."

"Who are you?" Picard demanded. He seemed about ready to pull his phaser on this alien.

Q smiled and the weapons disappeared, much to Picard's consternation. Garrett was equally wary of this person in an EarthForce uniform. There was another flash and now the Human-looking male appeared in a Starfleet Admiral's uniform. "Is this better, Picard?" he asked. You're so much more fun than your counterpart. Ah, the things we could have done together."

"You're Q, of the Q continuum," Sisko suddenly said.

The entity was surprised. "You know me? Very interesting." He glared at Sisko. "Ah, I see."

"I know of you, Q. Or better yet, I have the memories of you and your actions on _DS9_."

"Accessing more and more of those memories, aren't we? Good. You'll need all the brainpower you can get."

Picard was growing more hostile towards this arrogant, superior-acting being by the moment, causing Janeway to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Captains, this is Q, an entity of the Q continuum. He is the one responsible for all of us being here, including you, Captain Adams."

"Indeed. I saved you all," Q said, bowing magnanimously. "But it's time for you to go. Captain Adams, you're here now; deal with it. Believe me, its better than taking 30 years to make it home as your counterparts will in their damaged ship."

John was slowly turning red. "What are you talking about?"

"The same events that brought them here brought you here. You can't get back. Finished. End of story. Nice robot by the way. It's got that real retro look going for it. Now listen because I don't have time to repeat myself." The entity allowed some of his power to wash over them all. It had the suitable effect on everyone, except Guinan who merely threw up her hands in mock disgust. "Kate, you've done everything I've asked of you. It's time to go."

"Well," she asked in all seriousness. "Aren't you going to snap your fingers?"

His smile became a smirk. "Not this time, Kate my girl. You're going a different route and you're going to do it yourself. Time for a valuable lesson for the 'we-don't-really-have-a-clue- Federation'." Guinan glared at Q, which gave him no end of satisfaction. "Oh, calm down. This is important. It will change the way the Federation thinks forever."

"Q, no."

"You don't think they're ready?" he asked, genuinely surprised at her attitude. "You don't know them, Guinan. All you know is of them comes from a reality that doesn't exist. They're being tested and so far, much to my surprise, they have passed."

"Still playing your little games, I see."

"It never stops," he responded in all seriousness, "until-they-win. But enough about fun,' he said. "Kate, it all began about two million years ago. Your miserable little excuse of a planet had…"

"Q!"

"You're no fun," he fumed, "probably worse than your counterpart. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the imp with the hideous fashion sense..."

"Q, please."

"Okay, Kate, I'll dispense with the interesting stuff and move right to the basics. With the exception of Captain Adams here, all of you have heard of the Preservers. These entities are nearly as old and respected as the members of the Q continuum."

"Ha," Guinan smirked. "As the Earth people say, dream on."

"Careful Guinan, or I'll tell Picard what you really are."

"Whoever you are," snapped an irritable but cautious Picard. "I am fully aware of exactly who and what Guinan is."

"Whatever," said Q. "As I was saying, those who call themselves the Preservers," and he glared at Guinan who glared back with equal distain, "are an ancient race, that for some reason I'll never understand, have had this obsession to preserve the lesser races, hence their name. Unlike the Q, the Preservers have chosen to retain their connection to this," he waved at the ship but clearly he was pointing at something else, "instead of becoming like the all-powerful Q."

"Maybe they were like the Krell," John whispered. Q glared at him, however that simply served to make him speak louder. "The Krell created a machine that freed them from any physical labor; civilization without instrumentality. By simply thinking about something, they could create anything."

"But they all died out in a single night, the night that the machine they created was fully activated," Q continued. "It's a shame that they weren't smart enough to make an off switch; would have saved a lot of grief. They forgot what they were, a really stupid thing if you ask me. And they were just really becoming interesting."

"That's not the point," John responded. "Maybe these Preservers are aware of their primitive past and didn't make the mistake that destroyed the Krell."

Q looked at him. "Point conceded, Captain. Like the Krell, the Preservers are an advanced species, that didn't kill themselves off by mistake. Their technology is so advanced that you can't even begin to comprehend what they can do. Point in fact, they have their own Federation of a sort that consists of lesser races like the Metrons, Medusans and the Organians. You Feds haven't seen them because your perception of the universe is still far too primitive to perceive the big picture. However, there is something that both the Preservers and Humans have in common and that is your sense of curiosity, your almost mindless need to understand. They've traveled everywhere and I use that word everywhere in the most literal sense. Kate, do you remember the transwarp hub you destroyed?"

"Yes," she slowly answered, slowly beginning to follow where the conversation was leading to.

"The technology to develop the hub was assimilated by the Borg. They did not create it; they merely built it as you are no doubt aware. That subspace highway is a pale example, a child's attempt at reproducing what's really out there. The Preservers required a way to transport endangered races to other worlds. But they didn't stop there. Your proto-matter Genesis device is child's play, the first step in a billion more. The Preservers created entire solar systems in minutes. They move entire worlds and ecosystems using instrumentality instead of a snap of their fingers-like me," he smirked. "That they can do this is important but how they do it is of far more importance to you and the Federation. For some reason, the Preservers really like Humanity. Do you have a clue as to how many Earth-like mud balls there are in existence just in your own galactic cluster? They've spread Humanity everywhere.

The Progenitors seeded much of your galaxy and most of it didn't take. The Progenitors have long since died out. But the Romulans, Cardassians, and Klingons, along with a few others of their children, survived their passing. This is why there is so much humanoid life in your galaxy. As you well know, it should be far more varied.

Humanity has been a special project of the Preservers. They've spread you little bipeds across your galaxy and a few others. But they've also spread you across hundreds of dimensions. This dimension has no less than three Earths, none of which has met yet. Even the Vorlons and the old ones in their travels here haven't seen everything there is to see and only the Walkers are aware of the other Earths."

"So you are saying that the Preservers were masters of instrumentality and they've traveled to several dimensions and seeded Humanity?"

"Yes, Rachel," I think you have it. Keep going."

"Therefore they have to have a way to move from place to place, easily."

"Give the girl a cookie," Q beamed. "Their understanding of space and time can be defined as a single equation. There is a passage way, created by the Preservers that connects to different points in the galaxy, not only that but different dimensions and through time, space and in between. This highway has points located in the Courtor system, where Benjamin's ship is presently located. There is another opening less than a light year from this Earth, but I don't' recommend that you use that one to get home."

"Is there one near our Earth?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. It's less than a light-year from Starfleet headquarters."

"Then why is it that we've never discovered it?"

"You're not mature enough yet. You didn't even know about the transwarp hub the Borg placed on your doorstep. And the Preservers choose not to allow you to. They're not trying to hide from you. They've left so many artifacts that your Starfleet is tripping all over them, but can't see them for what they are. When you do develop a clue, then they will make second contact with you in say about eight hundred years. You should be just mature enough to talk to, without foaming at the mouth that is."

"But you said 'second contact'," Sisko countered, ignoring Q's constant insulting remarks.

"Yes, this is considered your '_official'_ first contact," Q announced. "They will allow you to use their passage way to go home, at my request of course. The Courtor system is available for you to use. Kate it will take nine days – you're using the snail-speed route, but I've timed it so that you will arrive three hours after the _Galactica_ destroyed the gate and headed back to the children. You'll be in Earth space, but I'm positive you'll make it in time to meet the _Galactica_. Suchita will be waiting. She knows you're coming."

**Alpha Proxima (Centauri C) system:**

**Proxima III**

EA _Omega Valdemar:_

Captain Marlene Oats was uncomfortable with this particular field command. The planets Proxima II, and III were now officially off-limits to all EarthForce ships unless invited. The colonies on those planets had declared their independence and at this point Earth Alliance was unwilling or unable to do anything about it. However, the massive dry docks and space docks, and orbital habitats were part of Earth Alliance and the government, justifiably so, had not been willing to part with any of it and as such required protection. The orbital habitats were abandoned now but the rebuilding of EarthForce ships in the system continued unabated. The last year had seen too many ships destroyed and too many new enemies crawling out of the woodwork and Earth Alliance's security as well as its reputation was hemorrhaging. There were also very strong rumors floating around at the highest levels of EarthGov, that another war with the things that destroyed Mars was imminent which made the continued rebuilding operations a critical necessity.

Unlike the others, the colonists of Proxima I had chosen to remain with Earth Alliance and as such were quickly turning into a rather large military complex. However, Proxima's II and III had unrivaled food stores in the area. Proxima I was endurable, but Proxima II and III were showing signs of becoming paradises for Humans. Long-distanced scans indicated that building was commencing on a huge scale. Housing and structures destroyed during the civil war was being replaced at a phenomenal rate, very likely due to the same types of synthesizer technology used by the robot. That was one of the things why she hated politics. She wanted to 'see' the mechanism in action. It was reportedly immensely strong and the things it could do! Plus, it made coffee. According to some reports the robot had made several large synthesizer engines and those things could crank out food and materiel at amazing rates, in whatever form and size desired. No wonder building was proceeding at such an incredible rate.

They also had acquired something new that confounded EarthForce. All corridors to the planet's surface had been isolated and restricted. EarthForce ships had been duly warned. The breakaways had a force field encircling a significant and growing portion of the planet. That also meant that they had a very powerful energy source. It was known that they had access to new type of high energy, completely clean fusion generators which they called Krell furnaces for some reason, probably after the inventor. It was strongly rumored that one of those units the size of a small auto-transport was powering several cities. But that was all they knew for sure.

EarthForce was in an uproar.

EA Research and Development were clamoring for details and the colonists were less than forthcoming. President Charles Vincent was being particularly recalcitrant about all of their new technology being developed. However, Narn, Drazi, and occasionally Brakiri convoys would enter the system, land on Proxima III and then leave a few days later. Each convoy arriving simply increased the tension between the colonists and Earth Alliance. Several senators were applying pressure for President Luchenko to rectify the situation. So far, the President had resisted the political maneuvering, but between the _Babylon Five_ situation and this one, she was being squeezed hard to shut down the jumpgate to non-Earth Alliance vessels.

She, of course kept her opinions to herself, but this wouldn't be a problem if the politicians would simply stop this stupid posturing and backed off a bit to give these people some room and gain a bit of trust. But with elections coming up, Luchenko considered a lame duck who hadn't decided whether she wanted the job on a more permanent basis, and senators and others jockeying for the Presidency by game-playing with the military – it was impossible for now.

"Captain, we've a launch from the planet."

"What is it this time?" Oats asked.

"It's two of those new saucers."

That caught her attention. Quickly she ordered the data placed on the main screen. "How are they building them so fast?" she muttered. There were three of them now, the original and two others. They weren't considerably larger than shuttles and certainly smaller than the _Olympus_ gunboats, but they were well armed and fast, approaching a quarter lightspeed before jumping into their own form of hyperspace, completely different from jump space. And it wasn't that Starfleet warp drive FTL either.

"Force shields dropped, Sir. Ships accelerating. They've gone FTL."

'_Gone FTL'_, she thought. _'A new phrase that had definitely caught on._' Everyone was using it. EarthForce didn't complain but, they drew the line when some of the crews began using it to describe entering jump points. "Can we track them?"

"For about ten seconds, Ma'am. Planetary shields are back up."

"Color me impressed," she whispered, continuing to watch the two blips before they went out of range. A year ago, her systems wouldn't have even been able to detect warp and this new type of type hyperspace FTL. They could barely track those Starfleeters traveling sub-light, with the speed in which the moved.

"Captain, we have another event. Warp signature."

"Why are the Feds coming here?" she wandered out loud. "Prepare standard greetings transmissions. I would like to talk to the Captain."

"They're slowing…three seconds," crewman Sanchez counted down. He was getting to be an expert on the systems, something that Captain Oats appreciated. "Transitioning into normal space – now."

"Oh, Jeez," Sanchez said in shock. "It's not a Starfleeter. It's Narn!"

An equally surprised Captain Oats simply nodded as she watched the obvious Narn vessel grow in size on the screen. The design was familiar. A _G'Quan_, but highly modified with thick struts supporting characteristic nacelles close to the rear of the ship. She didn't even want to think about what kind of weaponry it sported. On top of that, it was moving fast, much too fast for any normal Narn ship. Far too quickly, the ship slowed and pulled into orbit around Proxima III.

An _Omega_ broke formation and headed for the slightly smaller Narn ship. Apparently its Captain wanted more detailed scans and was obviously posturing as well.

She did not need this and had every intention of tearing him a new one as soon as she could. He was violating her orders and that of Earth Alliance. "Contact Captain O'Bannon. Tell him to back his ship off immediately," Oats yelled.

The _Omega_ suddenly used its reverse thrusters, backed away and returned to formation.

"Sir," Sanchez said trying to keep the smile from his face, "planetary defenses locked on to the _Herodotus_ and threatened to vaporize their ship if they didn't back off."

"Good for them." And she meant it, too.

The Proxima colonies used some sort of atomic fission-based weapons batteries that EarthForce's best armor couldn't even slow down as they had so aptly demonstrated by completely vaporizing an old abandoned orbital habitat circling the planet. Earth Alliance had nothing that could withstand a strike from one of those weapons and she strongly suspected that even a Minbari warship would have to respect such a weapon.

The Narn ship continued in orbit apparently unconcerned about the actions around it. Of course they could barely scan the ship, a characteristic of force shield technology which apparently, the Narn ship now had.

Yes, Earth Alliance wouldn't be happy with this report that she was about to file. "Get me O'Bannon." No one messed with her command as he was about to find out.

**USS _Voyager:_**

"I've placed the data into your navigational systems," Q continued. "It will take your ship to the entrance of the passage way. All you have to do is to pass through and the navigation will be done for you. I must warn you that you may be privileged to experience a few unexpected events. This will be for your benefit and that of the Federation, so expect it."

"Can you be more specific?"

"No," answered the now mischievously smiling Q. "There's no fun in knowing everything, Kate. I also have to tell you that not everything or everyone is returning with you." The tone in which he said that sent a chill down everyone's spine. "The Romulans will remain here. Sela has been a stubborn little girl and hasn't learned the lesson I've brought her here to learn. She's avoided her mother all of this time and hasn't learned a thing. I've been patient but no longer," Q said coldly. "I'd strongly advise you to leave the _Rantoul_. As pathetic as it is, it might prove useful here in the coming week or so." The casual way in with that was said meant that it was anything '_but'_ casual.

Picard was hostile, but his curiosity got the better of him. "What lesson was she to have learned?" he half snarled.

Q turned his whole gaze on him and Picard nearly withered under the stare. "No one messes with my agenda and gets away with it and humility is the lesson of the day. Tread carefully, Jean-Luc Picard of the USS _Enterprise_. I tolerate insolence from your counterpart because it pleases me. You are not him. And with that percolating on your miniscule brain, I'm going to check out Z'ha'Dum with my son before the current occupants come visiting you for dinner."

"You two," he said winking to Kagth and Janeway, "made quite a mess. I'm proud of you lesser life forms. It's not often that primitive races such as you make ancient, cannibalistic, xenophobic killing machines so interested in you. By the way, as I've mentioned before, they know about the Alpha quadrant. Hurry up and deal with the Cylon problem. You've got bigger problems coming up."

Coming from Q, warnings such a s that were never good things to ignore. The Admiral turned to the Klingon Captain. "How long will it take for the _Azetbur_ to make it here?"

"We will finish with our allies at Narn," Kagth replied. "With slipstream, my ship will be here within two hours."

"Have the _Rantoul_ readied in one hour," Q said. "I will transport the ship to the Courtor system where Ben's ship is. When you arrive there I want those two to provide a diversion when you enter the passageway. The Sinhindrea can't use it but it would be expedient if they spent resources in the hope that they can. Every little bit helps."

There was a flash of light and Q was gone. Another flash followed immediately and the transported guests were returned to their place of origin.

"Inform lieutenant Commander Thomas Riker that I want to see him in my ready room," the Admiral ordered. "Order him to prepare the _Rantoul_ for combat duty."

**Alpha Quadrant **

**Alpha Quadrant/Cylon War**

**Federation Front lines**

**Bajor B'hala System**

The orders, easy enough that the full squadron would not be necessary, had come through for the _Wildfire_ squadron. As such while the majority of the ships attached to the Battlestar _Pegasus_ had headed out to attack a major supply station inside Cylon-occupied space. The massive Colonial warship had dropped out of transwarp outside the Adrongi Bajorad system. Colonial lightspeed drive, as they called it was three orders of magnitude slower than that of Borg systems, but it worked.

"All hands, we are going silent," Commander Sheba said into the communications link.

Non-essential systems began to shut down as power was cut. Silent running was an oft-used tactic in neither Federation, nor Colonial rules of combat, as shutting down the ship took time. The ship's running lights died as the Klingon-designed warp cores were taken offline. All the outer sections were secured and cooled to the same temperature as the outside vacuum. The internal sections powered down last of all, as power emissions were cut and the ship went 'silent'.

The glow from planetary assault disruptors and torpedo launchers died as they went to cold standby. Weapons systems across the ship reduced power and closed down, cutting off any emissions that might give them away. With no subspace emissions, no electromagnetic radiation, or any form of signal emanating from them, the _Pegasus_ was all but invisible. The four Klingon warships accompanying them followed suit, their cloaks being of limited use with this tactic.

"Report," Sheba quietly ordered. The entire bridge was silent, not even the slight rumbling from the ship's ancient frame seeming to exist. It was almost as if the _Pegasus_ knew to be silent herself.

"All systems shut down, Commander," her XO spoke just as quietly even though there was no real need to. "All systems ready for cold start, torpedoes and missiles set to dumb fire mode, engines on cold standby."

"The Klingons?"

"The same Commander. I think they are enjoying this."

"I bet they are," Sheba agreed. "What about our _Viper_s?"

"All V_iper_s are powered down; however they are ready if needed. The _Pegasus'_ armored structure is holding in any emissions they may give off, they are as ready to go as anyone."

"Good."

"Incoming ships, Sir."

"Shut down passive sensors."

"Shut down achieved, Commander."

With the ship's armored shields activated there was no way for the _Pegasus_ to know what was happening outside the ship. The Cylon local patrol force had warped in and began an intensive scan of the area and with the ships of her squadron shut down all they could do us wait.

Taking a cue from an old story she had read about from a Federation historical archive, Sheba had ordered a very small subspace pulse emitted on a regular basis, one subspace pulse of one watt every 0.5 seconds to lure in the Cylons. The trap was simple but one the Cylons would not know of.

The Cylons had seen the pulse and within seconds had attempted to find the source of the signal. All three ships had triangulated the source and were closing fast. Knowing the Cylons, the Commander knew instinctively that they were closing even without the use of the ship's subspace sensors.

"Sir, they should be ten thousand kilometrons and closing."

"All systems to standby."

"All systems Aye."

"Eight thousand."

"Hold."

"Six thousand."

"Now."

At Sheba's order, every system aboard every ship in the squadron went to maximum power. Every system was overloaded, bringing to the ship's systems with as much power as possible; everything from sensors to the EPS systems to the communications links. All that power was transmitted and fed into the very focused scanners of the Cylon Basestars.

"Cylon ships are taking damage across the board."

"Like looking at a star with a telescope at point blank range."

Thousands of gigawatts of power were transferred from the _Pegasus_ battle group through subspace and the EM bands into the Cylons. The two vessels directly behind the _Pegasus_ were completely blinded by the overly powerful emissions of the Battlestar's systems.

The sensors of the ship ahead of them had taken the brunt of the attack. Their entire sensor systems collapsed as the explosions all but obliterated their grids. A dozen other systems had gone down as the feedback washed through the systems of the Cylon ship, causing more explosions and loss of structural stability.

"That's it! They're blind, Commander."

"For the moment," Sheba murmured. There was no time to waste.

Sheba swung around to the trio of weapons officers that took the place on the automated systems originally installed aboard the ship. Each one of them was constantly retuning their sensors and making sure their locks were intact; one looked up and nodded to their Commander. Weapons and defenses were active and ready.

"_Pegasus_ to all ships, all weapons open fire. Take them down."

Turning on its main axis the Battlestar closed on the Basestar, already well in range. The entire forward offensive arsenal was unmasked; a single massive alpha strike hit the Cylon ship at close to point blank range. The immense Klingon based main disruptors, dozens of phaser and disruptor cannons and the massed torpedo volleys struck the forward face of the Cylon ship and struck them hard.

At that range the Cylon ship's impressive defenses merely burned away like paper confronted with a blowtorch. The Basestar's armor vaporized as the weapons all but bypassed the shields. Electronic countermeasures designed for the longer ranges that the ships usually fought at were totally useless against the bombardment.

"Direct hit! Enemy defenses are failing, Commander."

"Continue firing. Helm, bring us around. I want our nose to those tin heads behind us."

"Coming about."

Continuous fire from the Battlestar ripped into the defenseless Cylon warship penetrating into the vital internal systems, causing more and more explosions to shatter the internals of the massive warship. Even though it was one of the newer _Hellion_-Class vessels, its continued lifespan could now be counted down by seconds. With a last salvo from the main guns of the Colonial Battlestar, the Cylon ship began to fall apart. Internal explosions ripped through the Cylon warship as fuel and ammunition reserved detonated. The warp core exploded. Both halves of the ship blew apart spinning into space imploding and taking the entire Raider and centurion groups with them.

Since the attack started, it had been all of seven seconds.

Already the _Pegasus_ was on the move and heading around in a tight circle, the blinded Cylon ships unable to accurately target the yawing Battlestar. The three Klingon escorts were closing, their overpowered weapons slamming into the shields of the closest ship. Weapons recycling, the _Pegasus_ swiftly moved in. The main forward cannons opened up, energy slamming into the barely weakened forward shields of the Cylon ship. Blind and helpless the Basestar was forced to take the bombardment as it was unable to evade the concentrate fire from the entire force arrayed against it.

Colonial missiles and Federation-based torpedoes slammed into the hull as their enemy's shields rapidly died. More gouges appeared as the heavy oversized antimatter and Aeriana crystal torpedoes smashed into the hull.

Unfortunately for the task force the Cylons began to rally themselves quickly, and before the Colonials could deliver a killing stroke, Raiders began launching as heavy defensive cannons attempted to train on the fast moving warships.

"Commander, Cylon Raiders are launching from both ships."

"Target their fighter bays and take them out."

The twin heavy cannons of the Battlestar sent heavy beams of disruptor energy into the enemy shields. The beams collided with reinforced shielding, failing to penetrate into the hull. The untouched hanger bays released phalanx after phalanx of the newest Raiders while the Cylons own point defenses went to work against the Battlestar and smaller Klingon ships.

"No effect Commander. Enemy fighters forming up."

"Cylon scanners are clearing; their scans weapons are closing up with us."

"Launch Alert _Viper_s, ready all secondary squadrons for immediate launch. Time to do this the old fashioned way."

"Yes, Sir."

"Launch _Cobras_, all _Cobras_ and Klingon ships are weapons free."

Fighters from every ship in the battle began massed launches of their support ships, every bay that could be was emptied of fighters as wave after wave of _Viper_s and Raiders launched from their respective command ships. The Raiders outnumbered the Colonial fighters as they had in every battle these pilots had ever fought. But this time those fighters were backed up by contingents of the larger Colonial _Cobra_ fighter bombers. Flanked by the Klingons, these veteran, bloodied and highly skilled pilots made up the best that the combined survivors of the Colonies and their Federation allies could gather. Even outnumbered as they were the warriors would not surrender without a fight.

VVV

"This is Silver Spar leader to all squadrons; you all know the drill, break and attack."

"Bronze Spar acknowledges."

"Copper Keel acknowledges."

The three combat squadrons of the _Pegasus_ flight ranks broke from their formations and ploughed into the enemy groups. The larger Birds of Prey and _Cobra_ fighter-bombers merged forces and strafed the incoming fighters bursting through the massed Raiders scattering their phalanxes.

"_Cobra_ Leader to all _Cobra_s, pair up and engage, cover the _Viper_s and follow the Klingons in."

Luckily for the Colonials they had the element of surprise. What's more, the Cylon fighters seemed to still be having trouble with their own systems. Apparently the damage to the internal systems of the Basestars had affected the fighters as well causing them to have problems even flying.

'_Well that's what they got for tying in their systems to a neutered, sentient Basestar'_, a cold Sheba thought. It was the biggest mistake the upgraded Cylons had made and they were still paying for it.

"Silver Spar Leader to Wildfire Three."

"Wildfire Three here," the guttural Klingon voice spoke up.

"What are you getting from these fighters?"

"They are like Tribbles in the great hall; nothing but targets."

"That's what I thought. Destroy everything, Commander- Glory to the Alliance."

"Qa'pla!"

The Birds of prey banked into the massed enemy fighters blowing holes in their ranks and causing several of the Cylons to collide with each other. On board the _Pegasus_, the bridge crew could see the Cylon ship moving almost drunkenly. What fire that the Cylons were able to send out missed the majority of their targets the few _viper_s hit shrugging off the Cylon's weapons fire.

"What is going on? _Pegasus_ to Silver Spar Leader."

"Go ahead."

"Bojay, what is going on out there?"

"It looks like your plan worked Sheba. The Cylon fighters must have been tied into their ship's main systems when they were hit with the feedback wave, they can't seem to function properly."

"Alright, order all ships to terminate anything that looks like Cylon, the damage won't last long. Then, we are leaving before their relatives show up."

"Affirmative, Silver Spar Leader Out."

A half dozen green bolts slammed into the hull of a Cylon fighter group annihilating two of the powerful Raiders and sending the others spinning off into different directions. From behind the three Klingon bird of preys broke ranks and headed after the Cylons fighter groups. Nearby, one of the few Cylon Hunter killers that had managed to launch was slugging it out at point blank range with another Bird of prey. They mutually annihilated one another before help could arrive from either side. Along side them, the _Cobras_ and _Viper_s of the Colonial forces sent thousands of megawatts of energy into the enemy fighters. Shields and armor collapsed as the modified phasers of the Wildfire Squadron fighters shredded their foes meeting little resistance.

"Alright people let's end this. Alpha strike on the closest Cylon ship."

"Aye, Commander."

Beyond them, a series of massive heavy disruptor bolts ripped into one of the Cylon capital ships. The recovering Basestars retaliated with their own energy weapons piercing through thick shields and scoring furrows into the heavy armor of its opponent. Another series of bolts erupted from the very front of the Colonial ship and hammered the Cylon ship their fire shimmering across the reinforced shields.

"Both Basestars are forming up directly for us, Commander."

"Predictable. Send the signal, second group engage."

From behind, the two Cylon ships a small force of four _Defiant_ class warships and a single Klingon Heavy Cruiser decloaked. Unaware of the new arrivals, Raider cover was insufficient to engage the Wildfire squadron. The five ships synchronized and fired a concentrated burst of torpedoes into the rear of the Cylon ship already engaged with the _Pegasus_.

The four _Defiants_ split into pairs and strafed the massive Basestar from above and below causing more damage to the already heavily strained shielding grid of the Cylon ship. A failure in the rear shields allowed the Klingon ship to launch its own heavy weapons into the enemy vessel.

"Commander, the Cylon power systems are destabilizing."

"Get us out of here, all ships pull out."

Disengaging, the Battlestar and its now even heavier escort group retreated from the scene. Seconds later out of range, they were able to watch from a distance as the damaged Baseship finally gave way to physics. The Basestar exploded, shattering its hull into little more than pieces of debris

The explosion caused massive sections of the hull to radiate out. Several massive section untouched by the energy blast collided with the second of the two Basestars. Unable to move in time or possibly because of systems damage the second ship took the brunt of the explosion. The debris slammed into the ship across its entire flank and as the Cylon vessel tried to move away a huge secondary explosion rocked its hull. A massive fireball emanated from the partially full Raider bays, then quickly dissipated in the vacuum of space.

"Detonation is within the fighter bays Commander, she's going up."

The third and final Basestar had been destroyed seven minutes and fifty seconds since the engagement had started.

The last of the Raider squadrons attempted suicide runs against the Alliance ships. _Viper_s and _Cobra_s met the Cylons in space gun to gun. Their attempt was to no avail as the last of the Raiders were mopped up by the Klingon and Federation ships before they could do any real damage.

Time sped up again for the crews of those ships as they came down from the adrenaline rush of combat. Casually, Sheba wondered if these new Cylons could feel fear. She certainly hoped so.

"_Pegasus_ Command to Wildfire squadron, all ships report in." The ship's communications officer was busy with the casualty and damage reports from the other ships in the Squadron.

"Where's my report Lieutenant," Sheba ordered.

"Last of the reports coming in, Commander." She listened to the messages on her commset. "We got them all, our own losses are negligible."

Negligible? In terms of what? The loss of her crew?

"Numbers?" she insisted.

"Nine _Viper_s lost plus one _Cobra_. Minor to moderate damage to our escorts, and the _Reliant_ is recording total loss of warp power but is under tow from the Klingon heavy cruiser. We achieved total surprise, Commander."

"Frak. That won't work again either, try to recover the bodies. It's the least we can do."

"Yes, Commander."

The secondary Comms officer spoke now. "I've received a report from the _Republic,_ Sir. We've picked up five of the pilots that manage to get out before their fighters went up, we lost the rest though. I'm sorry."

Sheba merely nodded her head and returned to her command chair. She added a quick addendum of her own to the information gathered by the communications and sensor chiefs. It would be sent out to Cain's ship with the rest of the status reports.

_Total surprise achieved; minimal losses, recommend we continue to next target- Sheba_

Shutting down the terminal, she leaned back and looked out of the clear transparent tylium window. She hated dictating the letters she was obligated to do.

**Narn Homeworld**

As seen from orbit, the grey pollution that surrounded the planet Narn still represented a cruel testament of the war that nearly destroyed a people. Millions of Narn had died as a result of the war against the Centauri. Craters, a result of orbital bombardment stood out in stark reality of the severity of the war. The environment was devastated, thousands of native species were extinguished, the economy ruined and the survivors left to the ravages of starvation and slavery by the hands of their enemies. No one had come to their aid and they were alone.

Until recently.

By the fickleness of the universe, aid had come in the form of aliens from another universe. The Klingons and their technology had begun to improve the quality of life for Narns everywhere. The transporter technology slowly but effectively had begun to clean the atmosphere of pollutants of all kinds. Housing construction for the masses had begun once more with a vengeance. Food supplies were improving dramatically and the haunted look that was so pervasive among the people was slowly fading. A huge agricultural corporation could be seen from orbit. Their job was no less than to reseed the planet. Surviving plants animals were being carefully breed and conserved.

But the Klingons weren't the only aliens coming to the aid of Narn. The Proximan Human colonies had thrown in their lot with them, bringing in the much coveted synthesizer technology from the Human United Planets cruiser. The Drazi were in strong association as were the Brakiri. Together, they formed the fledgling United Coalition and all were benefiting from the new technologies and defensive systems. The Drazi supplied several small destroyers which the Narn were modifying with various innovations and selling a few back to the Drazi at a greatly reduced price. That added increased protection for Drazi interests who in turn were protecting Brakiri interests. The Brakiri in turn were supplying heavy financial support to the Humans, Narn and Drazi. The agreement appeared to be working to everyone's benefit, and other Non-Aligned members were watching closely the Coalition and reevaluating their own status in light of the changes occurring so quickly.

The Old Centauri space station orbiting Narn, a symbol of the hated régime had been enlarged and improved so much that it was barely recognizable as Centauri. In fact it was larger than the rapidly growing Federation station opposite _Babylon Five._ Heavy weapons platforms using disruptor, plasma and the fission disintegrators from the UP tech ringed the planet. Surface batteries sprung up around the planet.

The new Centauri Regent had been as good as his word. His compensation for the destruction of Narn, while never enough, had been a very good start. Centauri ships stayed well away from Narn territory and didn't harass the small but growing military.

"Na'Toth, is it not wondrous?" asked G'Kar as he watched sunrise while on Space station Narn One. "Isn't it beautiful? Our cities are returning!"

"Yes," she whispered. "It is beautiful. But it was beautiful before the Centauri destroyed it."

"I agree," he said. There was something infinitely sad in the way he spoke. "It is new life and new life is born in pain. But it is strong. New things end but others begin again." He stared at the female. She was healing nicely, but the psychological scares still remained and would be there for years. But she was happy and that defiant light in her eyes was returning.

"Is it true?" she asked with a modicum of interest. "Are the Klingons leaving soon?"

"Yes, the _Azetbur_ is leaving within the hour. But the others are staying and Kagth has requested that the ones left behind would be treated with honor. I told him that they were blood of our blood and would be treated as such. Two hundred of the warriors from his ship have requested to stay as well. I, of course, agreed as did the others. They need as many as they can get if they are to grow strong. We need as many soldiers as we can get. The darkness is coming. I can feel it. We must be ready and soon."

**IKS _K'mpec's Honor_**

Captain Kagth literally towered over the much smaller, younger-but not so intimidated anymore- Captain Koral smiling that predatory smile that Koral found oddly comforting. Next to Koral stood his First in Command, Worf.

"Command well," Kagth ordered Koral and Worf. "Do not waste your warriors or your resources. Have children. Grow into a power worthy of the Klingon Empire. Support your allies," he ordered them, "including the Humans. They are all mad, but useful in the scheme of things," he said laughing at his own joke. "The weapons and technology I have granted you, use well."

"Yes, my Lord," was all Koral could think of to say. Half of him swelled with pride and the other half-

-The other half of him was fearful of being left with so much responsibility. Kagth was leaving and wouldn't be back. Koral was in charge of the Klingon race. His people were looking at him as if he had all of the answers. He didn't, but he'd learned one thing and that was how to ask for help, something that he'd never imagine himself doing a year earlier. The 'other' Worf, and the Narn leader G'Kar, had taught him far more than he thought was possible. Now instead of being in charge of two hundred or so Klingons he led over four hundred male and females, most of which were smarter than he. They were fluent in sciences he'd never even heard of before they'd come, and that made him swear once more. The war the Duras family started took more than blood; it had taken away the heart of the Klingon soul.

Koral was known for his aggressiveness, not his intellect. That infuriated him to no end. Strength was nothing without intelligence to guide it and that made him feel inferior to everyone else. But to his shock, G'Kar seemed to understand what he was going through. His simple but profound suggestion was an eye opener.

"If you are weak in something," G'Kar said, "then surround yourself with others loyal to you and have strength in those areas you lack."

A simple lesson learned and learned well. He threw himself at Kagth's feet and learned. He argued with the _Voyager's_ Worf and studied. Patience was a tricky lesson he soon discovered. But the rewards were worth it. He began to understand why Kagth was called 'the patient Klingon'. Commander Worf was patient as well. He had to be, living amongst all of those other races

Now he had two ships, his own Bird of Prey heavily modified and updated to Klingon standards of that other universe. The cloak was magnificent, able to fire and remain shielded while fully active. Then the newer jump-capable _K'vort_ ship was nearly finished. It promised to be one of the most dangerous ships in the sector. That was a gift from Kagth on the condition that science labs would be accommodated. Koral had little use for science labs on a warship but he never said a word. Kagth's wisdom was beyond reproach, so Koral was looking at scientists, Klingon, Narn, Human and Drazi to fill those roles. After all if the Colonial Humans could do well on a Klingon ship, why not others if he was the Captain Kagth had thought him to be?

"Live well and make our people proud," Kagth told him. Then the transporter took him away from _K'mpec's Honor_ for the last time.

The other Klingons and Narns watched as the huge Klingon multi-role warship, the first of its kind, pulled away at maximum warp just before it jumped into slipstream.

_**Babylon Five**_

"Shai Alyt Rannaonn, the answer is no," Neroon responded in horror. "You can not be serious!"

"They are leaving for home," the Shai Alyt responded. "This is an opportunity of a lifetime for the Minbari."

"You may be lost forever, during a time that you are needed the most. I can not authorize such an action."

"_Blood of Saints_ will make no difference in the coming war. But think of the exchange of information there will be if we succeed. There is a chance that we will never return but life is risk."

Neroon glared at the Minbari ship's captain. The fact that the Human starship and its ally were leaving had spread like wildfire throughout the station and far beyond. The _Azetbur_ had just arrived and there had been a flurry of last minute transactions between the Humans there and the Klingons. "Have you discussed this with Delenn?"

"I would have but there is no time. It is your decision."

Neroon bowed. "Your courage does us honor. Go," he said. "And come back."

Now it was Rannaonn's turn to bow. "I will talk to the Admiral immediately."

**Courtor System:**

It was as if Sisko never left his ship. Other than the flash of light signaling his disappearance, no one would have noticed that he was gone. He was back in the Captain's chair once more staring at the Sinhindrea warship methodically scanning the system.

"What happened?" asked a very concerned Deanna Troi. "You disappeared. If it weren't for _Voyager_ informing us that you were there…" Next to her was an equally concerned Commander Lawson.

"I will tell you the details later," he answered. "For now, the _Voyager_ and _Azetbur_ are returning home and they will use this system to get there."

"What's here that so important?"

"It's a way to travel from this universe to another," he told them. "Obviously the Sinhindrea are aware of its presence but they don't know exactly where it is located. The _Rantoul_ will be joining us in less than an hour. _Voyager_ and the others are leaving, and people, we are going to create a diversion. All hands, battlestations. It's time to test these new weapon's systems."

**USS_ Voyager_**

Onboard the starship, the last minute rush had begun. Data was speaking to his younger counterpart and Lieutenant Tasha Yar, sharing last minute advice and tactical data on the new systems on _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_. Captains Picard and Garrett were speaking to Captain Chakotay and passing on letters to families that never knew them in that other universe. And Janeway was listening to a very unusual petition.

."…so I formally request that I be made ambassador to the United Federation of Planets."

Admiral Kathryn Janeway had to sit down. "Shai Alyt Rannaonn," she announced carefully. "The Federation is in the middle of a vicious war with a robotic enemy intent on extermination of all organic life. Our mission is critical and _Voyager_ will have to return and continue it. If you travel to our dimension, there is no guarantee that you'd make it back."

"The risks are worth it. This is an opportunity to explore, something that the Minbari haven't done in a thousand years. Our people are waking up from a long slumber, one not of our making. Now is the time that we must step out, even if it's in the middle of two wars. Your people have done it. I ask that you give me the chance to do, for the Minbari people."

"I see Garrett really influenced you, didn't she," mused the Admiral.

"Yes," he admitted. "I hate to admit it but she has shown me variety in life that I've never known. My people need to experience this and perhaps your people would learn a thing or two as well. I want to be a bridge between our people. Delenn is a bridge, but we need others."

Janeway thought about her decision carefully. In a way, she understood exactly how he felt. But the Minbari were a cautious people and Rannaonn was throwing caution to the wind. And if she agreed, then it would help Jean-Luc and Rachel as they carved out their new lives here surrounded by treacherous people everywhere. Maybe they could extend the ideals of the Federation to this universe. That was an idea she liked. Her Federation would not have existed if it weren't for Archer and his dedication and sacrifice. The Vulcan, Andorians, Tellarites and dozens if not hundreds of others didn't trust one another and in just about every way they mirrored this universe in its distrust and fears. Archer stood up and stepped out and made a difference. Now Sheridan was such a man, and his wife was such a woman, but they needed help, someone who could provide glue as they put together an alliance that would not break in the coming storm.

"Yes," she finally answered. "_Voyager_ will transport and your ship to our Earth, provided that we are allowed to do so. The creators of this passage way may not allow you entry. However, it's possible. When can you be ready?"

"As soon as you transport me to my ship." He bowed. "Thank you. Now must talk to Captain Garret. It will be the last conversation we will have for some time I think…"

**Colonial Destroyer _Libra_**

**Outside Bajor B'hala System**

The Colonial destroyer _Libra_ was the second of the Colonial's newest ship designs. While barely a fifth the size of the Battlestars that had been the main capital ship of the Colonial Fleets, the destroyer was much more of a hybrid design than the massive battlewagons were. A combination of the sturdy and over construction practices of the Kobolians combined with the much more advanced and powerful technology of both the Federation and Klingon Empire had allowed the construction yards in orbit of their home planet to build twelve of these new and powerful vessels. While the first and forth of these vessels were relatively safe patrolling their home system, the second and third of the twelve ships of the first construction block had been given to Wildfire Squadron. As reinforcements for the reconstructed _Pegasus_, two more were slated to reinforce the _Galactica_ when and if they returned to Federation space.

The newly christened destroyers had been further upgraded by the Klingon technology advisors sent to Martok. In essence the ships were a true hybrid of technology that had been a year in the making. Cain's involvement with the Klingons had allowed much closer ties with the alien race than they had with the Federation, the increased crew and officer exchanges coupled with the very compatible warrior spirits of the Kobolians and Klingons and the young recruits formally of Ligon II, had lead to a friendship between people unfound anywhere else in the quadrant and unseen since the loss of the Hasari for the Colonials.

However for now, the _Libra_ and _Caprica_ had been transferred to Commander Cain's squadron. With his decision and promise not to take command of _Pegasus_ back from his daughter Sheba, Cain had taken the _Libra_ as his own squadron command ship if not as the fleet flagship. The destroyer was surrounded by its sister ships as well as the bulk of the Wildfire squadron awaiting word from its flagship and escorts, in all thirty five of the Alliance's most advanced and powerful ships awaited cloaked and powered down awaiting contact.

**Captain's Day Cabin**

**Colonial Destroyer _Libra_**

Commander Cain sat in his cabin going through the reports of the Wildfire Squadron's latest series of raids against the Cylons. While their forces were large in number and formidable in power his were not the best fleet for prolonged combat against Cylon capital ships.

In that stead, Cain had decided to use a combination of the Colonial's own modified transwarp engines – which he still preferred to call lightspeed transformers – Federation warp speed and cloaks to allow his ships to travel to and engage Cylon forces behind their own lines. While they knew the Cylons could likely track them through slipstream and possibly even through the use of their cloaks, Cain had come up with his own plans.

The heavy impulse drives of his ships were capable of sending their ships at a high degree of the speed of light very quickly. Along with a hull hugging subspace field beneath their cloak the Wildfire ships could accelerate and then cut their engines allowing them to coast into the Cylon systems soon after breaking from warp or slipstream.

Already in less than three weeks four of the largest supply depots set up by the Cylons had been wiped out by the squadron's forces. In addition, when it had been prudent or unavoidable the squadron had been forced to take on Cylon Basetars and large numbers of Cylon fighters in order to escape. However, the Cylon ships had been destroyed and unknown to Cain at this time three more were added to the tally of destroyed Cylon vessels, in all eight Basestars had been destroyed in one week by the hit and run tactics of Cain's ships. But they were still outbuilding the allies on all sides. And how they had gotten so smart was still something that no one had concrete evidence about.

Thank the gods for subspace computer systems and firewalls. The powers in this region had been trying to hack one another for centuries and some very impressive protection systems had been developed to keep such a thing from happening. Even their torpedoes had sophisticated anti-jammers built in to keep from being pushed off course by enemy jamming systems. The Cylons had attacked using some sort of computron killer virus trying to disable ships. It took almost six seconds for the Fed and Klingon systems to purge them, an eternity in combat. They were only able to use it once, but almost forty ships had been destroyed in the process.

There was a knock at his door.

"Enter."

"Comm…Commander Cain?"

The youthful looking Colonial Commander looked up at the doorway of his cabin. Unlike the Starfleet ships and even most of the Colonial ships, he had his doorway replaced with an airtight hatch, much like most of the most important areas in the ship had been. In his doorway stood the tall and slightly fidgety figure of his ship's chief engineer, as part of the treaty several members of each ship in the fleet had been replaced with counterparts from the other powers, his new chief engineer was such a man.

"Yes, Mister, ah, Anthony Barclay?"

"Sir, the ship is back in full running order. The damage from…from the last battle has been fully repaired."

"Why didn't you contact me through the comms system?"

"We tried, Sir. You seem to have it turned off your combadge as well."

Cain looked at his desk monitor, which was still online detailing his reports. He had hit the silencing button stopping any and all communications bar red alert status from getting through to him while working.

"My apologies Mister Barclay, thank you."

"Also Sir we've… we've received a communication from the Pegasus, she's

alright and the trap worked."

"Casualties?"

"Twenty dead, sixty wounded, Cylon losses at three Basestars and their fighter contingents."

"Incredible."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thank you."

"Aye, Sir."

With that the engineer left the doorway allowing it to shut and idly Commander Cain wondered if stuttering was some sort of family trait.

"Computer, bring up communiqués from the Battlestar _Pegasus_."

"Affirmative," responded the female computer voice.

The screen activated bringing up the information burst sent to the _Libra_ from the first task force. The basic numbers meant little to the warrior. It was the results of the battle were what he was after.

The Battlestar had lost more fighters and although the ship was capable of carrying many more than it had been able to during the Colonial-Cylon war, they could still only carry a finite number of the upgraded fighters. The other Colonial ships as well as the massive Klingon Cruiser were all capable of carrying the hybrid fighters of the Colonial forces; however their losses were starting to mount to the point that the attrition squadron was almost depleted as were the fighters from the Klingon ship.

Worse still was the fact that the fighters were being built slowly and meticulously meaning reinforcements could still be weeks away. His reserves were already being depleted as it was. The only saving grace had been the fact that they had managed to save most of the pilots from the battles, thanks to their increased survival systems installed by the Federation and their transporters. Nonetheless more and more pilots were being lost to the Cylons forcing the replacement pilots and a small number of retired pilots to take their places on the squadron roster. This was something that Cain had dreaded but was unable to do anything about at this time. The loss of veteran pilots was not something he could take lightly not among the experience pilots of the Colonials.

"Computer, what is the state of the Wildfire fighter squadrons?"

"Wildfire Squadrons at ninety percent of maximum, secondary pilots are currently undergoing orientation and squadron basis training. _Pegasus_ Squadrons is now one hundred percent. Destroyer squadron One and Two at one hundred percent; destroyer squadrons Three and Four and One hundred percent and Zero percent. Klingon Squadron One, now out of service."

"Next target?"

"Next target," he whispered. "A Cylon repair and construction station, Cardassian border. I hear they're getting their butts kicked," he said to himself.

"Computer end. Cain to bridge."

"Bridge."

"Colonel Kae'th, set course for target Six Beta. When Task Force One joins back up with the rest of the Squadron, all ships are to jump immediately."

"Yes, Commander."

"Cain out."

The Klingon on his bridge was one of the few non-Colonial officers that he would allow on his ship. The two of them had been at odds during the creation of the squadron and its subsequent orders to head into Cylon space. Kae'th had all but said that he and his ships should not be seconded to a 'Human' and his antique warships. Cain had merely handed his command baton to the closest warrior and proceeded to challenge the Klingon, disabling the other man after more than a minute of vicious combat.

From that point on, the Colonel had acquiesced to the former Battlestar Commander and with the destruction of his Bird of Prey had accepted the ship's Captain's position of the newest Colonial warship knowing he would have a better chance against these powerful enemy vessels with a solid ship under him. Cain had been more than pleased to have the veteran warrior as his ship's Commander. In Cain's mind, too many of the Federation and Colonial Commanders had become soft and unwilling to do whatever was necessary to take on the Cylons and win. The Klingons however did not have that problem.

He had been more than slightly surprised that the Squadron had then been sent reinforcements by the Klingons. And the Federation military followed suit soon afterwards, allowing the Wildfire squadron to go from small scale attacks to the full fledged Recon-In-Force his fifth fleet had been capable of. In all, his six ship force had been increased by seven times allowing them to incorporate an incredible amount of cutting edge technology into his 'squadron'. The addition of the Colonial destroyers had allowed him to take his place as a Fleet Commander once again.

Cain laughed inwardly at the thought that he was now many years and battles later was still taking the war to his enemies. The Klingons had been right in their estimation of him, he was still an old warrior fighting an old war, and fortunately with his 'condition' they were able to teach old daggit new tricks. Bringing up the next target he began the meticulous planning that would use his ships to their best advantage, those gul-mongering tin heads would pay the price and pay it in interest. These new Cylons were intelligent and dangerous and any mistakes against them would turn fatal.

-But that was just the way he liked it. Bless that transported accident that took decades from him. By all the gods, it felt good to be young again!

**Courtor Star system:**

The USS _Rantoul_ simply flashed into existence next to the _Yeager_, causing a bit of a stir among the crew members of both ships. The _Saber_-class Rantoul was a full generation update, as compared to the _Yeager_ and as such a lot more powerful. However, during the last few months the _Yeager_ had been updated as well. The new ICARS system and a more efficient warp core allowed the ship to handle better and at increased speed. The weapons had been updated to the newest specs as well. Shields were somewhat weaker; a hybrid of the multiphasic shields that were now standard on all Federation ships of that other universe. The ablative armor was due to begin installation on Tuesday of next week so the ship wasn't as resistant to enemy fire; but it wasn't helpless either.

Captain William Riker to USS _Yeager_; come in please."

"Will, is that you?"

"Yes, Benjamin," he answered. "Thomas has been relieved of this ship, courtesy of the being called Q. Evidently, he wants this ship to remain and the Admiral brought his crew to _Voyager_. They will be leaving _B5_ in a few minutes and will arrive in one hour from now."

"How did Thomas take this?"

"About as well as I would have," he said distantly. "But he wants to return home and Q promised to replace the ship when they get there. Q and the Admiral have a somewhat strange relationship."

"I agree," Ben said softly as he contemplated what little he knew about the entity.

"We're to help set up the crossfire to distract the Sinhindrea when _Voyager_ and the other ships make their transition."

Sisko was somewhat perplexed by the answer he was given. "What do you mean ships? I thought it was _Voyager_ and the _Azetbur_. What other ships?"

"The Minbari warship _'Blood of Saints'_ wishes to travel with them to the Alpha quadrant. They understand the dangers, and the long term consequences, but wish to establish relations with Federation. But I don't know if they will make it back. They will attempt to return here in three years' time."

Sisko stroked his beard. "And this has been sanctioned by the Minbari government?"

"We think so. Neroon signed off on it and so did Delenn at the last moment."

Riker's smile was devious. "I think Neroon wanted to grab Shai Alyt Rannaonn by the throat and choke him but in the end he relented. I think they're more worried about Shakiri and how he will react to this when he returns from his mission."

Ben nodded slowly. Shakiri was one of the main opponents against the Minbari strengthening ties with the Federation. The other Caste members wanted to do so but Shakiri was leader of the warrior caste and was extremely adamant that Centauri, Earthers of _B5_ and the Federation join the Minbari, not the other way around. If that foolhardy mission he undertook was successful, then that would make him politically stronger and no one was sure how the overly secretive Grey Council would react if he went against ratifying the proposed alliance.

_**Babylon Five:**_

John and Delenn Sheridan, Michael, Lieutenant Corwin and others watched as the USS _Voyager_ and the IKS _Azetbur_ slowly completed their orbit around Epsilon Eridani. Dozens of other ships moved out of their way as the ships headed directly towards the _Babylon Five_ station. Two EarthForce ships flashed their running lights in acknowledgement, something that surprised John. He smiled as he reminded himself that not all of EarthForce were hostile against the Feds. In fact there were only a few that really were and what they had done for Earth far outweighed the anger and bitterness of that first year when President Clark ruined everything he touched. _White Stars One_ and _Two_ saluted them as they passed by as did several Minbari vessels. Both ships slowed down as they passed the repaired and refitted _Enterprise_ and the upgraded _Ambassador_. John imagined that they had a lot of last minute information being passed between them.

"Good luck," he said.

General Franklin and his son Stephen were on the observation deck watching the same scene. Never ones to talk freely, both simply took in the moment.

"Did you learn anything?" Stephen's father finally asked, breaking the small bit of ice between them.

"Felt like I was starting medical school all over again," he answered. "They donated a ton of medical equipment that's going to revolutionize medicine in the coming years. _Voyager's_ medical knowledge was much more extensive than _Enterprise_ and Captain Picard's ship is like a miracle when it comes to medical expertise."

The General merely grunted. "_Voyager's_ too comfortable for a battleship. I like _Enterprise_ better, has more of a proper military feel to it." He laughed a bit. "I keep trying to duck bulkheads that aren't there."

Stephen simply smiled. "Have you talked to Captain Picard yet?"

"I have a meeting with him later." He paused for a moment. "Him, I understand.

I'll try to see if he will allow Earth Alliance to take some of those classes everyone's been talking about," he said with some bitterness. "I think they will agree, but I don't understand why they would allow everyone else to take them, but not us."

"'_Us'_ tried to steal their technology and their ships," Stephen casually mentioned. "Clark was no friend to us, them, or the colonies."

"But that is over with," he protested. "Humanity is being left behind technology-wise and I don't like it. I'm trying to find a way to smooth relations but-"

Stephen smiled, knowing full well how his father felt. "It feels to you like begging," he whispered. "They saved Earth."

"Yes! I hate owing people, especially when there's no way to pay them back." General Franklin shivered. "We're supposed to be allies now, but our own people are still too hesitant, even after all that's happened. How do I work with that, hanging over my neck?"

"Colonel Griffin worked with them well enough and I know he's eager to get back here. Captain Clark would probably want to as well."

"Want to what?" It took a lot to keep from throwing up his nose at the suggestion of having anything to do with Clark.

"Maybe become a part of an exchange program," he suggested. That could be worked out easily."

"True," he admitted. "That has been suggested before. Maybe we can work something out. Still it would be nice if our people would sign the treaty."

Why won't they?"

"President Clark is dead, but some of his ideas struck a chord in government and the Military. Many people believe that these other aliens represent a threat to all that we hold dear. The Minbari almost wiped us out…"

"The 'Dilgar 'were wiped out. And we helped do it."

"I agree, son. But there are a lot of politicians and military officers that feel somewhat…"

"Insecure?" supplied his son.

"Yes." he admitted. "And I understand their point. Why should Earth Alliance make a treaty with few thousand people, some of which aren't even Human? The Humans should become a part of us not an equal but separate entity. That's like slapping the Alliance in the face."

Stephan stood there gapping at his father. The taller heavy set, dark-skinned man looked at his son questionably and then recoiled.

"I'm not talking about myself," he added hastily. "Son, I thought you knew me better than that." He looked at him and shook his head. "I am talking about the attitude of the government right now. Look at what's happening at Proxima. Our own colony is independent and several of the politicians have been quietly trying to push President Luchenko into re-acquiring the colonies. So far, she's resisted and the majority of the congress is on her side, but the pressure is building."

There was a flash of light as the two ships powered up. A Minbari ship near them turned towards the same general direction as the Federation and Klingon ship. A bluish light emanating from the Starfleet vessel enveloped the Minbari vessel. All three ships began to move in tandem. A distortion formed, unlike anything that General Franklin had seen before. Instinctively, he understood it to be a form of jump point. He blinked just as the ships accelerated into the distortion and almost missed their departure.

"Was that their warp drive?" Franklin asked of his son.

"Don't think so. I think it was their super warp."

"What?"

"They have a FTL drive called slipstream. It's a lot faster than warp. At maximum warp they can move a little over seven thousand nine hundred times the speed of light." He paused as his father blew out a low whistle. "Slipstream is a lot faster than that."

"That's crazy. Who would want to go that fast? How could they travel that fast?" Lost in thought, he was quiet for a moment as something else occurred to him. "This will change everything. If they leave, then what's to prevent the rest from leaving any time they want? We'd never find them."

"They're staying."

"I know that," said the elder Flanklin. "But Earth Alliance can't be sure." Now, the General was thinking furiously. "If they do," he said out loud, "then everything that's been given to the alien governments will give them a quantum leap forward while we play catch up, something we may not be able to do for decades. If they took the Minbari along with them then when they come back…" He smiled viciously. "The Alliance knows this. The political dynamics have just changed. I believe the treaty just got a major boost. They're going to have to ratify it and quickly whether they like it or not, or we get left behind because of their grandstanding."

"This could give the President some serious leverage," added Stephen. "If she plays it right."

"Right you are, son. I need a secure channel to Earth Dome right now." He turned to walk away, but then stopped. "It was – nice talking to you Stephen without…" He let his voice trail away.

"Yes, dad. I hope we can do this more often." Behind those words was a real longing. "Talk, I mean."

His father smiled awkwardly and responded in the only way he knew how to. He saluted his son and walked away.

**Courtor system:**

"They're getting agitated," Commander Lawson announced. The Sinhindrea destroyers had changed their search pattern. In fact they were no longer searching. Slowly but surely they were heading in the direction of the Federation starships, a fact not unnoticed by the Centauri, or the scanners of the EAS _Charon_. "Captain Nanrillo is hailing us."

"Put him on screen," Sisko ordered.

"They are coming," Nanrillo said without preamble.

"They're after us," the Federation captain answered. "I recommend that you move your ships out of range."

"We can assist, Captain."

"Negative. It's too dangerous for you and your ships. They're interested in us for now, not you. There's a battle about to begin and they know it. If the situation worsens, we'll take all of the help we can get, but not at the expense of your people."

"Acknowledged, _Yeager_. We are at battle-readiness but will not engage, unless necessary."

"Thank you, Captain."

"The _Charon_ is hailing us."

"Onscreen."

"The _Charon_ is ready to assist you," declared Captain Leonard Anderson.

"Thank you for the offer, Captain. But please stay out of range. The Sinhindrea are hunting us now not you. Company is coming in a few minutes and you don't want to be in the line of fire."

"Acknowledged," Anderson reluctantly answered. "Be aware if you get into trouble I will be there with guns blazing."

"Understood, and appreciated."

VVV

The Sinhindrea group consisting of the ten heavy fighters, were two million kilometers away and now approaching the small cluster of ships. They weren't even trying to mask their movements.

Deanna Troi's pupils had turned almost completely black. Waves of telepathic influence washed over her and she fought back with every bit of strength she had. The aliens were trying to get inside her mind, to find weakness and information as to why the Humans were so dangerous. They searched for details on numbers and type. They wanted threat assessments, everything.

The Betazoid fought back. At this distance, without amplifiers, the aliens couldn't grip her mind. Plus to them, she was an alien that they had no experience to sift and learn of, and no matter how strong telepathy was, it took time to understand the alien mind.

"They know us," Deanna said. They who we are; the ones that destroyed the gateway. They think we know about the dimensional origin point."

With one eye, Ben glared at the screen and the other Deanna. "They know about the doorway."

"Yes," the Lieutenant Commander responded. "But they can't find it. They believe we have that knowledge and they're coming for us." Her face flushed slightly.

"Doctor Troi, are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered immediately. "Telepathy is much harder than non-telepathic people understand. It's like a language, but there are thousands upon thousands of languages. It's amazing that we can even understand one another and it's impossible unless you have a – call it a Terran Rosetta stone – to break the code. Or you must find a way to overwhelm those you try to communicate with by replacing their psychic pathways into something that they can understand. These creatures can be described more as empathic projectors more than telepathic."

"But they are telepathic," Sisko prompted. "We know that."

"Yes, but among themselves first and foremost. They primarily control others by controlling the emotions first and then slowly feeding them information to do their bidding."

"They make us like them, or fight against others of our own kind."

"Yes, Captain. They allow us to do what they need for us to do. They use it like a lure; like some deep sea predators use light to lure unsuspecting prey. The light entices their targets and then..."

"Their prey gets the honor of being eaten," finished Lawson.

She nodded. "Or worse," she soberly added.

"I don't feel like being consumed today," Sisko announced with conviction.

"Inform the _Rantoul_ that we're beginning our run."

"_Voyager_ will be here in one minute ten seconds."

"Understood."

VVV

Both _Sabers_ accelerated to one quarter impulse, not heading towards the gun ships but towards the two destroyers. The Sinhindrea squid-designed vessels followed, re-vectoring themselves for an intercept course, completely ignoring the Centauri and EarthForce ships; but they were being outpaced. The destroyers, aware of that fact, immediately turned to face the threat and they were taking nothing for granted. The _Sabers_ skirted passed the destroyers just out of their predicted weapons range.

The destroyers fired their plasma pulses. Both missed but the Federation ships had misjudged the effective range and accuracy of the destroyers and quickly arced away, turning once more to face the gunships. Accelerating again to almost one half impulse, both ships fired their phasers as the Sinhindrea returned fire. Two of the gunships were hit, however their shields held even though their strength was significantly reduced. Four of the plasma pulses hit Federation shields but did no damage. Working in tandem, the _Sabers_ fired again in the same pass and one of the gunships winked out of existence.

The huge sphere-shaped destroyers, each a third of a kilometer each fired again causing bother the _Rantoul_ and _Yeager_ to swerve out of the way. The _Rantoul_ responded two photon torpedoes which detonated on the protective energy field. The _Yeager_ followed with two of its own and the energy field imploded. The sphere lost containment and the destroyer went nova. From the _Rantoul_, the rear photon tube spat out two quantum torpedoes. Both detonated on the incoming gunships, obliterating three of the vessels and damaging the shields of two more.

Wary now, the Sinhindrea scattered and regrouped in a more defensive position, just as _Voyager, Azetbur_, and _Blood of Saints_ arrived in a blaze of spatial distortion and light. Both _Sabers_ were still facing the Sinhindrea when they got the hail.

"_Voyager_ to the _Yeager_ and _Rantoul_," Captain Chakotay said. "Thank you for your assistance. We'll take it from here."

"Good Luck," Sisko replied. "We will observe your departure and then return to base."

"Acknowledged, Captains Sisko and Riker. All of our best wishes."

"Thank you, _Yeager_ out."

VVV

Captain Kagth demanded the right to engage the Sinhindrea destroyer the moment the Klingon battleship entered normal space. Now he had ordered the _Azetbur_ to head directly at the twelve hundred meter long warship. The destroyer was beginning to glow as it pumped energy into its shields and weapons systems. It was also backing away from the smaller ship to give it a couple of more seconds in order to defend itself against the threat of the Klingon battleship bearing down on it.

The Sinhindrea warship fired at the incoming enemy vessel who was not even trying to evade the plasma pulse. The plasma orb hit the _Azetbur_ and encased the entire ship with fierce energy. The Klingon vessel shook violently and its heavy shielding dropped to thirty-two percent. The ship didn't have multiphasic shielding but relied on a new, dual layered shield developed by Klingon military research division in response to the beating the Klingons were taking from the new T'kon-derived shields used by the Cylon empire. Shaken, the _Azetbur_ returned fire with enhanced photon torpedoes. These torpedoes were double yield and contained a small amount of an element derived from tylium. The element was extremely heavy but stable, unless large amounts of energy was applied to it. In this case, an anti-matter annihilation event produced an explosion sufficient to one half gigaton. Three torpedoes hit the defensive shields of the destroyer. The first torpedo hit the shields and collapsed them. The second and third slammed into the power matrix and the ship imitated its brother by going nova.

Singed, but triumphant, the battleship turned and headed back towards _Voyager_, just as a jump point appeared near the Federation battleship. From the opening a single ship emerged identified as a soul hunter scout. It hailed _Voyager_.

Visual was acknowledged and there stood an old Soul Hunter, much older and any ever seen so far. His eyes held excitement, promise and fear mixed with a healthy amount of desperation.

"I wish to join you in your journey home," he said without preamble. His voice was firm but his eyes were an open window to his own soul. "I come as a representative of my sect to accompany you and learn of those things which we have spoken of."

"This is rather unexpected," Captain Chakotay answered.

"I agree," Admiral Janeway said. "This journey is dangerous and as we've told you, we're in a middle of a war. It is possible that you may not be able to return."

"Admiral, you have told us so much. You've opened a book that demands to be read. We have kept our promises and you have kept yours. You've treated us with," he struggled for a moment trying to find the correct word, "kindness, something that we have not experienced much among others not of our race. There is so much more to learn and as ambassador I have been allow to reciprocate in kind to the very best of our abilities."

"Please hold for a moment," she said before cutting communications. She turned to Chakotay, and Tuvok. "Well, this is something unexpected. If we decide to allow him to come that certainly would put the others of his sect in a good mood and the trust factor would increase significantly fro Picard and the others."

"Yes," Tuvok answered. "However can this individual be trusted? He is, after all a Soul Hunter, who by that very definition acquires that which another owns. If he is allowed to come with us and is subjected to the war, will he be able to resist adding to his collection?"

"But the knowledge he is offering can't be ignored either," said Chakotay. "And they've been more than honorable so far, despite the reservations of the other races."

"Agreed. But there will have to be some rules," finished Janeway. "Hail him." The screen again showed the Soul Hunter, looking as impassive as he could. "Soul hunter Ambassador, you can come with us provided that you adhere to the rules and regulations I will specify."

"Name them," he answered quickly.

"You are to respect the rules and codes while onboard my ship. Your people have a tendency to go where they want anytime the want. That must change if you come onboard. Certain areas are restricted for your safety and ours."

"I will adhere to those rules."

"And no soul collecting on this expedition," she added. "This means no matter what the situation, as ambassador you are to respect the uniqueness and individual properties –meaning their soul, essences, spirits, or what ever you wish to call it will be left alone. Can you accept these conditions?"

"Yes. I will agree to this."

"Then welcome aboard."

**USS _Voyager_**

"Is the ship onboard?"

"Yes, Captain. It's in and secured. The _Azetbur_ and _'Blood of Saints'_ are standing by."

Onboard the spacious bridge of the _Sovereign_ class vessel, the crew was tense as space in front of them looked no more remarkable than any of a million other images they'd seen before. Chakotay was standing next to Janeway and the Soul Hunter who was now on the bridge. He looked uncomfortable around so many others but he seemed happy to be there.

"Status of the Sinhindrea," the Captain ordered.

"They've backed off but are still well within sensor range. They're watching us closely. Most likely they've called for re-enforcements. "

"For some reason Q wants them to see this," Admiral Janeway said to the crew.

"Engineering," queried Chakotay.

"We're ready down here," answered B'Elanna Paris.

"Mister Tuvok, please input the sequence and transmit."

Tuvok turned to his station and activated the sequence given to them by Q and transmitted them on the specified subspace carrier. Two thousand meters in front of the ship, space churned and warped and slowly opened to – somewhere else. It looked as if space itself opened up to reveal a different kind of space.

Chakotay blinked once. Twice. "I can't seem to focus on the opening."

"Neither can I," Tuvok added. And he was trying to compensate. Hard.

It was Annika who first understood what they weren't seeing. "It is a multi-dimensional, temporal opening. You can not focus because your eyes can not define everything you are attempting to '_see'_. To try to do so without the aid of instrumentation is futile."

The Soul Hunter ignored the woman and stared at the aperture on the screen. "Beautiful," he whispered.

Kathryn heard him. "What do your see?" she asked.

"The eyes see what they see," he responded. "The mind simply sees. I can't describe to you what it is I see, but it is beautiful. It is beautiful."

It was time. "Take us in," Chakotay ordered.

The vessels entered the rift and left the universe.

VVV

"Kate, what is it with you continually collecting strays?" Q asked as he appeared next to her, thereby transferring Chakotay into the seat next to the relief unit. "I thought Neelix was a bad choice, and then you picked up a Borg. Now, you've got Minbari and this old coot," he said referring to a terrified Soul Hunter looking at a First One in the eye for the very first time. "You're becoming a collector yourself. That's probably why the Preserves like your race so much. And by the way, why is your screen so dull? I know Federation screens are better than this."

"You're correct," Janeway said, not missing a beat. "It seems strays are my specialty, including your son."

"I knew you were going to bring that up," he said sourly. "Touché, mon Admiral. By the way, he says hello."

"Where is he?" she asked. "I wanted to say hello to him."

"He's here, but he's in a sulking mood right now. He wanted to create a copy of Clark and throw him on Earth, but I wouldn't let him. Kids," he muttered. "Warped sense of humor. I don't know where he gets it from."

"Q what were you saying about the screen?"

"You are traveling within an artificially created, nonlinear, non-corporeal temporal continuum. At this moment in time and space, you don't exist." He glared at the view screen once more. "Please, I can't stand looking at this. To improve your resolution start by re-calibrating your quantum neutron densitometer to improve your high resolution scanners. When that's done then you'll really see something."

It took a few moments for Commander Data to configure the scanners to the proper specifications. When he completed the procedure, the image of a continuous blue tunnel changed. Now there appeared a veritable cannonade of light and color. There were uncountable numbers of white, glowing spheres lined up across the four 'sides' of the tunnel reaching into infinity.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Q asked. The crew could only agree. Even Data was mesmerized by the sight. "Speed as you understand the term has no meaning here. You're traveling faster than you ever have before but it's barely crawling compared to what can really be done inside this place. Your first direct contact with the Preservers will be to travel from one point in time and space to another. Your destination is set and can't change until your science," and here he chuckled, "matures. The globes you see are pathways to destinations, places, times, realities, dimensions, areas of subspace, hyperspace, normal space that you can travel to at your whim. Thousands of races use this method of travel. They're all around you but you can't see them now. The Metrons use this transit way quite often. In fact they used it during your own Federation's contact with them and the Gorn. The old _Enterprise_ was flung back to its initial point of origin instantly and they of course never detected how it was done. The Metrons' knowledge of Preserver technology allowed them to simply place the _Enterprise_ into one of these millions of passage ways and instantaneously transport them with no more difficulty than you have walking across this bridge. They can bend this mechanical marvel at will. When the Federation matures, if it survives, you might learn to do the same thing. For now you have been permitted to use a method that is comfortable for your limited mental wellbeing."

The Soul Hunter nearly fainted. "We never dreamed of such power and knowledge," he exclaimed. "Such power. Surely they must be First Ones."

"That doesn't even begin to describe them, or me," Q sneered. "You've should have found out about this a long time ago. But the Vorlons' manipulations blocked you, and the Preservers chose not to allow the Vorlons or Shadows or Borg access. They're very picky as to whom they will allow to use their property, but not picky enough if you ask me," he muttered low enough for everyone to hear. "The Vorlons suspected in some part and detected the aperture but weren't allowed entry, could never prove its existence. Without more information, they assumed that the opening was some sort of natural dimensional rift. It's no wonder that they thought this was a doorway to creation. They utilized the energy leakage to create their own version of a doorway and you see the result of that foolhardy venture. Soul Hunter, the Sinhindrea are in your universe now and everything is changing. And a word of advice-stop collecting long enough to open your eyes."

Admiral chose that moment to speak before the Soul Hunter decided to fall on his knees. "Each globe for a lack of a better word, is an opening to somewhere else?"

"Yes, Katie. And forget about trying to use your quantum resolution scanners here. Nothing in your present science can change your direction or allow you to understand what you're seeing. That's for future generations to figure out. _Voyager_ is the first Federation starship, in your universe," he added swiftly, "to use this as a mode of travel. I have to go now. There are things and one particular being that requires my attention and I won't disappoint him. Enjoy the journey. The best surprises are about to happen."

With that, he disappeared in a flash of light. Chakotay was returned to his command chair. A second later, the bridge crew heard a distinctly younger voice.

"Goodbye, Auntie Kate," said the unmistakable voice of young Q. "Enjoy the ride. See you on the other side."

"Status report on _'Blood of Saints'_ and Azetbur," ordered Chakotay.

"They report all systems are nominal," Annika announced. "But our sensors can not detect them. It is as if they don't exist in this continuum. We can however see them."

And they could. The three ships were separated by less than five hundred meters and all of them traveled at the exact same speed. Chakotay stood staring at the screen, next to Janeway and the enraptured Soul Hunter.

"This is why we are out here," Chakotay said turning to his alien guest. "We fight to defend ourselves. But this," he said turning back to the view screen, "is why we're out here."

The aged Soul Hunter turned to the Captain, then the Admiral and smiled for the first time. "The universe is more wondrous than I've ever imagined. I am glad I have come."

The three ships reached the threshold point and continued their journey towards their final destination. Suchita and her kin would be waiting.

VVV

Thus ends the portion of _Voyager's_ stay. They will be heading back to their own portion of this story in the _Ruination 'Search for V'ger'_ series. After my usual Christmas break, I will be back to continue this and ATV and the ATV supplement. There's a lot coming your way.

As you may know this year has seen a lot of loss in my family and because of that and the changes in responsibilities I've been a touch more sporadic in writing. However I have had help and have been very blessed as a result. A special thanks to Ed Becerra, Ash's Boomstick, RenS, MathewS, and Lightningcount for their major contributions to ATV and this series. Co-writers, all.

Take care people.

We will pick up where we've left off on February 1st 2007.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"**Foothold-**

**A Knocking at the Door"**

**(Two months later)**

**_Babylon Five_:**

Michael Garibaldi stalked into C & C and frowned slightly as he looked through the small window at the scores of ships in the immediate area. He could have used the new wall sized screen that now occupied the command center but after years of looking out the window, it somehow seemed more comfortable squinting at the small dots that represented ships from everywhere. By some miracle, there hadn't been too many serious incidents, but nerves from all sides were being frayed and it was only a matter of time before something serious occurred.

The numbers of refugees coming to _Babylon Five_ were slowing a bit and the Minbari, Earth Alliance, the Narn, Centauri and several of the Non-Aligned races were helping keeping things in order. Federation technology had helped as well, but even with Draal's help, things were somewhat strained. Doctors at _B5_ were being run ragged, even with additional support from the Minbari, Earth Alliance and the Feds. Another medical wing had to be added. Two holographic nurses had been given to them as gift from _Voyager_ before it left and Franklin was still thanking them for that. The Minbari were working hard with patients as well as treating their own people, correcting sterility problems, and Earth Alliance medical personnel seemed to be sucking up and utilizing every new medical treatment they could find. Narn Doctors were more than happy to join in as were a few young Centauri medical technicians. However, things were still messy. The stress was slowly building up. As one problem was solved, another one jumped up to take its place.

Earth Alliance was still in somewhat of a snit due to Proxima's stubborn refusals to return to the fold, or more importantly, share any of the technology recently acquired with its new treaties with the Narn, Drazi, Brakiri, the United Planets crew, and the Klingons. That organization was still in its infancy, but was developing fast and strong and a few, a very few in the Earth Alliance government were concerned by that incredible growth as becoming a possible threat to EA security. However, all but the most diehard government officials had started accepting the situation at hand and because of that, relations with the Centauri had improved dramatically. But there were still a few diehards insisting that their own vision was best for Earth Alliance and a few of them were running for the presidency.

The treaty with the Federation had been signed after some hard negotiations, between Luchenko, and Garrett and Picard, with Guinan running interference. The result was that Earth Alliance in the form of EarthForce was here now, helping with supplies and equipment and manpower, in order to take care of so many aliens that had descended on the station. Earth Alliance jumped into it quickly and in full force and in return, they were allowed to participate in the continuing classes being provided by Starfleet personnel. In addition they were allowed to buy tritanium used in polarized plating and small reactors to power their versions of the Starfury version twos. That allowed the Warlock program to leap forward quickly now that gravity plating was available to them.

The Minbari were in hard discussions with the Feds. There were problems, heated disagreements even; but those tribulations were worked through. And a tentative agreement was to be signed with them. And they worked fairly well as the Workers and Religious castes demanded continued access to the advanced classes still be taught by the Starfleeters. The screaming kept the Grey Council on track. Yes there were difficulties, but none of those problems compared to the long-awaited nightmare about to drop into everybody's laps.

"Jump gate opening," Corwin announced. "They're here."

"Oh, great," Laurel muttered. "They're making a statement. Three Minbari ships; two _Shagoti's_ and a _Whitestar_. They're moving into their assigned positions. There are at least thirty Minbari warships in combat formation, seven light seconds distance in hyperspace." She kept from smirking. Her scanners could see everything for ten seconds in hyperspace now. Two years ago, seeing anything in hyperspace while in normal space was impossible. Now it was the norm. Scanner resolution had been improved and she still marveled at that. Yep, her old job was interesting to say the least. "Have fun, Michael."

"Thanks," he muttered while staring at the _WhiteStar_. It was only a matter of time before production began once more, but there more serious concerns. Two days ago several of the Minbari Captains suddenly cut themselves off from _Babylon Five_ leaving abruptly. Others who remained simply mentioned one name-Shakiri and they remained at the station as a silent show of support. That one name was enough to explain everything. "If they move towards us, power up the plating, but not the shields. We don't want to tip our hand to Shakiri. This is nuts." He tapped his comlink. "Garibaldi to Sheridan."

"_Go."_

"Show's about to start."

"_Thanks, Michael. Come and join the fun_."

"Be there in a few."

**_Babylon Five_ Conference Center:**

"Interstellar Alliance?" John said, letting the words roll off of his tongue. "I like the sound of that."

"How about Interstellar Federation?" suggested Commander Susan Ivanova.

"Nope," Sheridan countered. "Doesn't sound as good. What about Federated Alliance?"

"How about we, as you Humans are so fond of saying, table this discussion until we conclude this meeting?" suggested Draal. His non-shimmering, holographic form stood next to Delenn Sheridan. That image was solid now since he integrated some of the Federation holographic know how into his own systems. "They are on their way here and will enter this room in a few moments. And everyone, please remember that my people can be somewhat long-winded and stubborn. Oh, and they have no idea we know about their fleet," smirked the hologram. "The others have not bothered to inform him."

Sheridan nodded and kept himself from smiling. He and his wife Delenn, Commander Susan Ivanova, Chief of Security Michael Garibaldi, Shai Alyts Neroon, Aalaan and Shaka sat at the table awaiting the incoming storm. Senator Peterman, representing Earth Alliance was with them, along with General Lefcourt and Colonel Griffin. Ambassador Mollari was also present, in quiet conversation with Peterman. The room was relatively quiet as they waited.

Shai Alyt Shakiri with one member of the Grey Council recognized by Delenn, and six ranking members of the Star Riders clan strolled into the conference room. The Minbari looked strained. He and the others bowed to Delenn, but barely acknowledged the others. Their arrogance shown through as they assumed that they held all of the cards.

They sat.

"Where are the Federationists?" asked Shakiri without preamble. "This concerns them as well."

"They can join us later," Delenn suggested. They are busy at this moment and it was felt that the talks should not involve them yet."

Shakiri glared at her as if to say that she had no say so as to who could and could not attend this meeting. "You are of course aware of what happened atTorlig."

"Yes," Draal said dryly. "We lost."

There was a small flare of anger than emanated from Shakiri and a couple of others but it was quickly smothered. "We fought against First Ones," he answered. "Those are the same creatures that even the Vorlons and Shadows feared. The Minbari and Centauri did battle with them and we both bled. They will come here soon and we must stand together or we shall surely die. I have come here to forge an alliance against these creatures."

"We've been hoping that Minbar would come to the table with an offer," Sheridan said politely. "There's been a lot of cooperation between us recently and we would like for it to continue. There is an agreement in the works between us and the Minbari."

"I agree," Delenn added. "Those of the Worker and Religious castes have found mutual benefits working with the two branches of Humans and the Centauri. There are many in the Warrior caste who feels the same way. I believe it would be wise for us to continue in a more formal atmosphere."

Shakiri glared at her for a moment. "I agree as well," he said finally. "That is why I am here, representing the Grey Council, to began talks. The terms of the agreement must be altered to better reflect the current situation at hand."

Delenn and Neroon exchanged worried glances. Shakiri wouldn't have been have been chosen as a representative. Nothing of this was mentioned by the Grey Council, an unusual occurrence since the new council had only two members of the Warrior caste.

"A member of the Grey Council should represent these talks, Shakiri. That would include Neroon, or me. We are not informed of this new development."

"These are troubling times," Shakiri responded quickly. "Security had to be maintained. You are a member of the Grey Council, and the respect accorded to you is beyond compare. However there are many that feel you have been compromised by your continued presence on _Babylon Five_ and your status as the wife of a Human," he added with some distaste. "As such, it was thought that a representative who has had contact with the enemy, and have enough status to properly reflect the views of the council should be negotiator. In this way, the Grey Council would not be seen as playing favorites. After all, it was you, Delenn, who broke the council."

Delenn was bristling now. "What was done was done for the good of all concerned. They should have contacted us before they appoint you as spokesperson for the Minbari people."

"Again I agree with you Satai Delenn," he politely continued. "But things are changing all around us. The fleet has been mobilized. Our reserves in storage are being prepared, new crews trained. The _Whitestar_ Program, under the Warrior caste supervision," he added as a not to subtle afterthought, a reminder of his power, "has been producing new ships. We were prepared to lead the battle against the Shadows, but they are gone and something has taken its place, something even fore deadly. This coming war will require a strong hand, a warrior's hand."

"And you wish to be this new head of the Council," surmised Delenn, "a leader who ignored all of the warnings of his advisors and headed on a fool's errand and failed. And who decided that you were the best choice to lead the Minbari people?" she asked darkly.

"I have the strength and the backing of the Minbari people," Shakiri answered. His eyes darkened his rage was quickly smothered. "I have experienced the enemy first hand and I am aware of their strengths and weaknesses. I am the leader of the warrior castes," he finished.

"So you set yourself up as dictator?"

"I am not a dictator, Satai Delenn. Merely one who has seen the darkness and because of it, been enlightened. Your responsibilities here at _Babylon Five_ are to be commended," he said coldly. "No one has sacrificed more than you during these last years. The Vorlons changed you so that you could better understand the Humans and other aliens, and you have achieved their aims in ways I could have never imagined or would have had the strength to do. With the council's blessings I will make sure that you remain here doing what you do best." His eyes remained locked on Delenn, not even giving Neroon notice.

The other Minbari were silent as were the others in attendance. Shakiri's arrogance was expected, but the authority he placed upon himself was more than a bit disturbing to all of attendees. The Grey Council had mentioned nothing about this development, not even to Delenn and Neroon. It was out of order and out of Character.

The Earthers were listening intently as this was the first time they were privy to the internal workings of the Minbari government. John had never seen his wife change colors as she was doing now. She alternated between fury and horror as she listened to Shakiri's attempt to usurp her position and take over as head of the council.

However before she could erupt, Draal jumped in. "Shakiri," his voice boomed. "Who are you to decide who the Minbari people will follow? I've seen what the warrior caste has done when they ruled and I confessed I am not impressed. What kind of leader are you? What kind of leader will you be? I witnessed the battle between you and the Sinhindrea, one you decisively lost. You were warned that the time was not right to go against them but you ignored all of our advice and pushed ahead and thousands of our warriors and Centauri lives were lost. You're not a leader. You're a fool."

"You are out of touch with the will of the people, Draal," one of the warriors next to Shakiri said. Shai Alyt Yunmay glared at Draal. "The people require a strong hand and Shakiri is that hand. His loss has served to strengthen him, not weaken him as you have implied. And where do you stand Draal?" he growled changing the subject. "The power you control would greatly increase the power of the Minbari to fight against this evil, but we of the Warrior castes are unsure of as to where you stand. You seem more interested in supporting the Earthers than you do in your own people."

"The Federation fought against the Sinhindrea and was hurt but prevailed better than Shakiri's forces. They learned from their mistakes but this leader," and he used the word as if it were a curse, "fought and lost. Now he comes here to sooth his ego by running over the very people that have helped to forge an alliance with the other races. Do not seek to judge me or my actions, Yunmay," roared Draal. "You don't know what responsibilities I carry, or the way I serve. It is your kind with the limited minds make that make me wonder how my people have survived as long as they have!"

Yunmay stood up, angered at the insult.

"Enough," Sheridan said. Beside him a concerned Michael was about to call security. "We're here to discuss a treaty, not insult one another. Differences aside, we're here to discuss what we want to do against a common enemy."

"Who's closer than you think," muttered Draal, so softly that only Susan had heard. She looked at Draal, who returned the look, clearly concerned.

**Chi Draconis**** star system - Minbar**

The traffic control station in orbit was considered the best in the galaxy. The techniques and technology had been refined for more than a thousand years. Normal and jump space sensors were constantly monitoring the system and were the first to detect the anomaly forming around the twelfth planet

"Rii-nan'shok, we have a situation."

"What do you mean? You've been trained better than that," he demanded. Those under his care had to be more focused, one of the reasons why there hadn't been any accidents. "Please specify."

"Forgive me, but I've never seen this before," the young controller stated quickly. "There is a jump point anomaly forming near Myona. It's like nothing I've ever seen. It appears stable and hasn't yet collapsed on itself. The energy patterns are opposite of what's considered normal for a jump point opening. The power levels are greater in magnitude and wave pattern seems almost to be reversed.

"Move," Donaan said as he sat in the young controllers' seat and studied the screen in front of him. His eyes went wide when thirty small ships exited the strange, jump point-like anomaly. It took the sensors a few seconds to catalog and identify the ships. Behind them inside the anomaly, something else began their exits. Ships, warships, lots of them and they weren't Drakh.

Two seconds later, he pressed the alarm system.

_**Babylon Five:**_

"The Grey Council has a proposal," Shakiri announced. "We will sign a treaty with the Alliance of _Babylon Five _which includes the Centauri, Earth Alliance and the Federationists, under these conditions. There must be a new order in the galaxy. Because of imminent war between the dark enemy and sentient beings everywhere, we have decided that that the Minbari Federation will lead the fight. The Centauri as they have demonstrated their loyalty and courage will join with the Minbari as the first among the new order. Senator, Earth Alliance is still recovering from a civil war, the Drakh plague and various conflicts. You are still weak and unable to properly defend yourselves against the enemy who will surely come to destroy you. Your people have made themselves known to the enemy by destroying several of their vessels even though your ships are technologically less developed." He smiled as he stared at the angered Earth Alliance representatives. "We, the Minbari Federation offer this: you '_will'_ become a protectorate of the Minbari Federation. This transition will allow a fully realized peace between our two people.

"The Earther Federation is strong but few in numbers," Yunmay continued trying to sooth the growing surprise and anger. "As with Earth Alliance, they are a young race but possessed with technology far beyond their station and there are some questions as to whether they can handle their technology responsibly. We have doubts that they can and have proposed that the Federation also become a protectorate of the Minbari Federation. The council will be able to properly determine how their technology will be safely distributed to the other younger races. And they will be allowed battle with us as they can. But as of now, they are dangerous separatists and need our guidance and experience."

"Who is this 'we' you keep talking about Shakiri," yelled Susan. Her protests were quickly followed by other outraged individuals.

The room erupted, but Draal managed to yell the loudest. "Who are you to determine who needs guidance?" he demanded. "You make me ashamed to be Minbari! I have watched all of you, from Earth Alliance to my own people as you have schemed and maneuvered your way to power. Shakiri, I have seen you and your pitiful attempts to become leader of the Minbari by calling on your position as the leader of the warrior's Caste. How it must have hurt to have Delenn restructure the Grey Council just as you were planning your move to power! And now you're trying it again, to salvage your pride from the defeat you walked into with your eyes wide open. No, your leadership is unacceptable and would result in the blood of millions of our people while you huddle somewhere in a corner, trying to comprehend where you went wrong."

"You, old man, dare to insult me?" Shakiri alleged. "My concern is for…"

"Your concern is for the Warrior caste, the ways to power, and your own blood lust, not our people. I have seen the beginnings of your plans to dominate the Minbari people and I will not stand for it! As of now, the proprietor of the Great machine will no longer aid the Minbari people while it is under your leadership."

Shakiri was angered at the outburst, but not at all surprised. He expected this from Draal. That old one would be replaced as soon as possible, he promised. "Then you are a traitor to your own people!" Shakiri announced. "We will oppose anything you try and will remove you at our earliest convenience." Ignoring a now laughing Draal, he turned to the stunned Senators watching the spectacle. "Relay to your people our proposal and have them answer as soon as possible."

Senator Peterman folded his hands carefully to keep them from trembling. "I will relay your proposal," the Senator said. "But there is no need to wait for a reply. You are willing to start a war with us in order to protect us? The answer is no. Earth Alliance will not become a protectorate of the Minbari Federation."

Neither will _Babylon Five _and those allied with it," Sheridan announced. "And although I can't speak for the Federation, I believe their answer will be somewhat similar."

"You may not have a choice," Shakiri countered. "Senator, your technology," he said making the word sound as if it were dirty, "may have improved somewhat, but not nearly enough to stop us from breaking your defenses. And when that happens, you will be even easier prey for the enemy when they come."

Senator Peterman couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Let me understand you," he said coldly. "Are you declaring a state of war against the Earth Alliance, and Babylon Five and most likely the Federation, if we don't submit to becoming a protectorate of the Minbari Federation?"

"I am saying that it is in your interest to fall under our protection," threatened Shakiri. "There can be no divisions in this coming war. Our forces are gathered and if necessary I will give the order to strike at Earth Alliance in order to save the Humans in it. We are ready to do anything in order to defeat the coming darkness!"

The Senator and General were sweating. No one had a clue that these talks will turn into an ultimatum that threatened war between Earth Alliance and the Minbari.

Delenn was angered as were the other Minbari in the room. "The Religious caste will oppose you as will the Workers," she declared. "We will not allow you to pull us into an unwanted and unnecessary war with the others."

"Delegates, please!" implored Londo. "As the representative of the Centauri Republic, I will say that it is not in the best interests of anyone here to start another war with the Earth Alliance to force your protection on them as if they were little children. We have been attacked by this enemy as well. Knonto Denarri wishes to work with all of the mutual governments equally, not be in charge of them. Forcing any government to submit to you under the guise of protection will serve only to fracture our response to the Sinhindrea even more. Shakiri, haven't you noticed the hundreds of ships out there? They seem to be coming from every corner of the galaxy to our doorstep. They believe this place to be a safe haven. It is illusion of course, but your proposal will fracture everything we've worked for trying to keep anarchy from taking over..."

"The aliens out there are not our concern," Yunmay announced indifferently. "Earth Alliance's instability and the Federation's irresponsible use of technological knowledge, is," he pronounced with finality.

"Irresponsible?" asked Shai Alyt Shaka. He seemed perplexed and slightly out of his league. "In what way?"

"Shai Alyt Shakiri," Shai Alyt Aalaan said as he slowly stood up. His voice was measured and slow, but it contained a menace that surprised Shakiri and Yunmay. "You risk open rebellion among the Warrior caste. There are those among the Star Riders and Wind Swords who will not follow your leadership if you've persist. You've placed yourself above the rules set down by Valen a thousand years ago. There are those among the other Warrior clans who will reject your leadership if you continue your actions. The other clans will not assist you if pursue this course of action. It is unwise and foolish and costly."

An angry Shakiri stood up. "Valen," he growled seething with hatred for that ancient leader. "You dare tell me what I can or cannot do invoking that-that name? You dare to speak that abomination's name to me? Who are you to tell me what the warriors will or will not do?"

"I am one among many who will oppose you and this insane plan," Aalaan told him. "I will not allow this travesty to happen and I will do every thing in my power to stop you."

"You are nothing!" he said, shaking with fury. He had forgotten about everyone else was in the room. The truth about Valen was the one thing that had been made clear to every Minbari alive. The truth had been brutal and many on the planet felt betrayed and unsure because of the lies told. "Valen's legacy is…"

"Enough!" Delenn screamed. The woman was furious.

Besides her, John had stood up as well as Neroon. Shai Alyt Shaka looked uncertain but stood with his companions a moment later. Londo moved beside them as did a smirking Draal. Peterman and the Human contingent, grim-faced merely nodded in silent agreement against Shakiri's ultimatum.

"You would destroy our best chance at unity?" he questioned. "You are traitors and cowards to your own people, all of you!" announced Shakiri. "If I can't find worthy allies, than I will go elsewhere." Without another word, he and the others turned and walked out of the conference room.

There was a moment of silence as the door closed. Then the room erupted.

"Ms Delenn, did we just hear a declaration of war by the Minbari?" a very worried Senator Peterman asked.

"No," she answered firmly. "What you have heard is a declaration of civil war among the Minbari." She turned to her husband who was already opening communications to the Federation station. "We need to contact Guinan and warn them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_**Foothold-**_

_**Kicking the Door Down"**_

**Minbari shuttle heading towards **

**Federation Starbase _La Barre_**

"They are fools, all of them," Shakiri raged. "They don't understand what is about to happen. They have no concept of the dangers that are approaching. He stroked his face several times as if he were stroking a beard. "Yes, yes. We will have to destroy some of them in order to save the rest."

Yunmay bowed. Shakiri was correct. In order to have a chance at survival, there had to be a unified whole with the Minbari at the head. With most of the Grey Council being held in protective custody isolated from the others, Shakiri had effectively usurped power. Only Neroon and Delenn had not been 'retained'. This was a frightening, but exhilarating time. The warrior caste would no longer be subservient to the Religious or Worker castes although a few would most certainly die while the transition was completed, but it would be for the best of all concerned. With the loss of the Vorlons, only they were powerful enough to hold things together. "Delenn, Neroon, Draal, and the traitors will need to be removed."

"Unfortunate," Shakiri agreed. "We may have to destroy the _Babylon_ station for the good of all concerned. But we will first talk to the Federationists and see if they will be reasonable before we commit our resources. Draal will be difficult to eliminate and it will take the fleet to remove his threat. Then we will deal with the Federationists if they threaten hostile action.

"Before we do, I must have Delenn and all of those who follow her declared traitor and banished. She and the others have been contaminated by the Humans and the other aliens. They've lost their way and it's too bad that that they could not listen to reason."

Yunmay bowed once more, but this time there was an almost undetectable frown on his face. The Starfleet Earthers and their alien associates were not to be underestimated and he feared that that was what Shakiri was in danger of doing. It was very likely that the Starfleeters would join Draal and the Babylon Station if it were attacked now. They wouldn't cower in fear of Minbari strength.

The _Lintiras_ shuttle continued its short journey to the dark side of the planet. Several minutes later the Starfleet station came into view. Shakiri and the pilots were shocked at the sight before them.

"I was told that they were using an old Earther station," Yunmay whispered to his leader.

"Evidently they've been adding to it," Shakiri responded dryly.

Like the rest, he knew that there had been modifications; however he was surprised by what he was looking at now. Instead of a primitive Earther design, this thing was massive, almost a third of the size of the _Babylon_ station. The entire area was surrounded by small ships, working on the exterior. Some of them, to his chagrin included Minbari shuttles. Two ships, _Enterprise_ and the _Ambassador_ were nearby. The smaller ship, the _Rantoul_ was docked at the station. The _Yeager_ was seen in the distance casually patrolling the area. There were at least five EarthForce and two Centauri warships in the area as well as one of the modified _Whitestars_.

Very close to the station was what were obviously two small dry docks, each of them contained an almost-completed, gunboat-sized vessel seeming to stare at them in defiance. They were small, but to Shakiri they were another threat to his plans. He wouldn't underestimate anything the Starfleeters built. Not far away were a small but growing number of refugee ships.

"It appears that my intelligence on the Federationists is somewhat outdated," Shakiri growled.

"Our intelligence had omitted far more than they should have," Alyt Kursan said. And that comment was an understatement. He was sitting behind Shakiri and Yunmay. "It has been rumored that the _Babylon_ station has energy shielding and newer, much more effective weaponry. Apparently there have been several changes since we've been gone. It may have been perhaps wiser to stop at Minbar instead of coming straight here."

"Say it," Yunmay snapped. "Our people lied to us."

"They've omitted certain truths," he admitted.

"Even our intelligence gatherers are against us," Shakiri told them. "The conspiracy is deeper than we assumed. But that will soon be corrected when I return to Minbar. The warrior caste will assume its rightful place among our people and the dissenters will be vanquished. The Minbari people will be whole once more, instead of shattered weaklings."

"Shai Alyt, the station is contacting us."

"Good. Tell them that I wish to speak to their leader, Picard."

"They acknowledge and ask us to stand by for transport."

It took a second before Shakiri understood what was being said before a bluish light overtook him and all of his people. The pilot suddenly found that he was alone onboard his ship.

"_Your ship is being tractored into the station,"_ the disembodied Federation communications officer said. _"Please turn off your thrusters. You're in good hands. Enjoy the ride."_

The ship jerked slightly as it was pulled towards and into the alien space station. The pilot nearly panicked at losing control. It was still surprising that the aliens could lock on and manipulate a Minbari vessel with such ease. For a moment he thought of using the ship's weapons to free himself. But with Shakiri and the others gone, he decided to allow the Starfleeters a moment to revel in their arrogance. Their time would come, not that he wanted a battle right now, of course – waste of needed resources. However, they really did have a need to understand their place in the scheme of things.

**_Chi Draconis_****_ star system _**

_**Minbar**_

Rii-nan'shok Donaan couldn't help but stare out of the small window at the distant glow of the not-jump point flaring up in the distance. He couldn't see anything in detail because of the distance but that didn't stop him from trying. Then he was at the scanners, watching in growing horror something thought impossible. Not even the Drakh would be so bold as to do something this brazen in Minbari space.

"Sir, the scanners..."

"I'm aware of it," he responded.

Six more ships had just exited the jump point, and then another six; destroyers all, their ball-shaped power sources glowing brightly against the blackness of space. A third set of six exited the same jump point. Four more of the jump points appeared, and another seventy-two of the ships exited into normal space. Two more jump points spewed another three hundred small and medium-sized fighters/gunboats shaped by organic aquatic creatures formed up and headed directly for Minbar. Another of the pseudo jump points formed and three five kilometer long rectangle-shaped ships emerged along with two warships twice the size of the half-kilometer-sided destroyers. Those ships differed in that they had two energy globes set side by side.

Donaan couldn't believe it. "Invasion," he screamed before hit the emergency communications with yash'Val, the first time that code had ever been used. The signal went out. Minbari warships from everywhere would converge to protect the home world. A couple of minutes later, he discovered that communications across the board were being jammed. All comm channels were being flooded with tachyon interference. But word had gotten out and his people were nothing if not prepared.

**Battleship USS_ Enterprise:_**

**Captain's Conference Room:**

Four former Psi-Corps officers were seated across from the _Enterprise_ Captain and his officers. No one from either side had spoken to each other and the people in the room were tense.

"Thank you for granting us an audience," Thomas Barnett said coldly. "You've left us stranded on that planet long enough. We are Human beings, we have rights; something you've taken away from us."

Picard looked at the former Psi-Corps leader. There was no humor in his eyes, but a cold fury that was barely being held in check. "Remember that you are on this ship at my sufferance, Mister Barnett. The only reason why you are here is because the others don't want you down there with them. Apparently, you've tried to maintain your authority over them, and apparently they have rejected that authority."

"We demand that you return us to Earth," Barnett announced with as much superiority as he could muster. There was a time when his every word had been obeyed. _'The Corps was Mother; the Corps was Father'_. That was no longer true, at least for him and a few select others now sitting at this meeting. The PsiCorps as he knew it had been broken by Clark. The few of the leadership and their families who had escaped to _Babylon Five_ were offered sanctuary on Epsilon Eridani. It was nice there but a prison nonetheless. The Great Machine had offered so much power, but Draal had kept them at arms length. When Picard had stripped them of their telepathy by that medical procedure… "You can't keep us there trapped on that planet like animals."

"You are not animals and you are not trapped there. Everyone is free to leave at any time with the exception of a select few such as yourselves," Picard said. Captain Riker stood next to him as did Tasha Yar carrying phaser pistols to remind everyone exactly who was in control here. "It is unfortunate that there are those in Earth Alliance who are pleased that you and your cohorts haven't returned. I believe the quote was 'letting sleeping dogs lie', or something to that effect. Many of the telepaths in Earth Alliance feel that you and your families would put undue stress on the situation at home if you return."

"That is a lie, Captain,' Alfred Bester hissed. Pure hatred radiated from his entire body. He hated being on this ship in front of this man who had hurt him so. "They '_want' _us to return, but you've ruined it for us, made us outcasts. You've destroyed me! I want my telepathy back."

Picard glared at the former Psi-Cop. "You compromised the safety of my ship, Mister Bester. When you used your telepathy to find and give away the codes to our shield frequency to Earth Alliance Bester, you then became a spy and a saboteur. You're lucky I didn't choose to have you executed."

Bester could barely breathe. This mundane-no! he was a mundane now, thanks to that bastard smirking at him-thought he was so high and mighty. He had done his duty to Earth Alliance and PsiCorps by providing that code he had snatched from Laforge's mind. EarthForce never even had the opportunity to use it. However he had paid the price. He and several of the upper echelon members of PsiCorps including Barnett had been forced to undergo a treatment that permanently removed their telepathy. He was half a man now, unable to feel other's thoughts, unable to 'see'. And he hated it and his hatred focused on the SOB in front of him and Doctor Crusher. But the person he hated the most was Doctor Deanna Troi. A bond had been created before Picard had neutered him. He was no longer a telepath but the bond was still there seared into his brain. There was no connection, but he felt it as if it were a type of phantom limb. He ached because of it and he knew that she felt nothing of the pain in which he suffered. The bond caused him to think of her all of the time. There wasn't a moment that passed that the thought of her could disappear from his mind. But it was burned in, hard-wired into his neurons and although the others had tried, it couldn't be blocked without doing permanent injury to his brain. Not even in his dreams could he escape her.

"Can you reactivate our telepathy?" asked Barnett. There was fear in his voice. He didn't want to know the answer, but he had to know.

"No," Picard answered. "Your families will have to accept you as you are. Captain Sheridan will allow your family visitation rights on the station. However it will be limited because of your recent actions over the past few months. Draal has not been pleased by the way you've tried to manipulate your people and the other aliens on the planet."

**Federation Starbase _La Barre_**

"An unusual mode of travel," said Alyt Kursan to no one in particular as he tried to recover his sense of balance. The momentary feeling of nothingness had ruined his sense of balance and he fought the urge to fall even though his feet were on solid ground. Unlike the far majority of his people, he had experienced dimensional slip, but this was nothing like that experience. It was at once frightening and stimulating to know that such technology existed for the future glory of the Minbari. But also being pragmatic, he quickly scanned his body to make sure all of the parts were where they were supposed to be and then calmly walked towards a table where there were fruits and assorted dishes from several worlds including some very appetizing Minbari cuisine. It was something he hadn't expected but determined not to embarrass himself, he chose something quickly and swallowed it carefully determining its quality. The replicator technology was as good as claimed.

He smiled blandly while watching the others. Several seemed like eating was the last thing on their minds after that little trip and he was sure it was done to intimidate them all. Shakiri looked flushed but seemed to be holding up well determined to show strength in the face of the enemy. Yunmay's eyes darted around the room, looking for something threatening so that he could attack and kill it. But that was expected. He was of the Blood Knives clan and that group was touchy at the best of times.

But there was nothing threatening within the room other than the Earther food, which was something he loath to no end. Surprisingly, these people seemed more relaxed than those at the _B5_ station and Kursan imagined that talks wouldn't be as negative as the others had been. These Humans and aliens might possibly see reason and not have to be culled into submission.

The spacious and very un-Minbari looking room had two occupants, but not the one he expected. The first one was the female Captain who had so completely humiliated and beaten Rannaonn into submission. That Human would get her just rewards soon enough, even if it was honorable combat. Of course, he didn't have a problem with her personally, but the Status Quo had to be maintained if there were to be order. The young ones had to know their place at the feet of the Minbari. If there was a good conclusion to these talks his people would still demand another honorable combat. However, that would come in the future, and he hoped that the Blood Knives, who were screaming the most, wouldn't kill her by destroying the ship in the challenge that was sure to follow.

The other female was the Starfleet ambassador named Guinan. There wasn't much personal information known about her, but what was known indicated that everyone respected her and many of the Minbari who had spoken to her had a favorable opinion of her intelligence and attitude. Most of them called her 'the wise one'. And in Kursan's opinion, that made her a very dangerous negotiator.

Surprisingly, Picard wasn't there. This was to be a discussion among warriors and Picard's ship was the most powerful and therefore he the most senior of the Starfleeter caste leaders. For him not to be there was a slight, an insult.

A very somber-looking Shakiri sat quickly, ignoring the food offered. That impetuous action had somewhat embarrassed Kursan and several other Minbari. The Federationists were acting more than respectful in their own way, despite Picard's absence and Shakiri should have responded accordingly, after all they weren't barbarians.

"You've no doubt heard of our proposal to the Humans of Earth Alliance," Shakiri started without preamble. There was no need to pretend that they didn't know. "It was a fair offer, but they refused to listen. What are your opinions on the subject matter?" he finished, shocking Kursan with his abruptness.

Staring at Yunmay for an instant, Kursan could see that he had also been shocked by Shakiri's heavy-handed approach. The Second-in Command's eyes were darting from one Minbari to another. Yunmay was as loyal as anyone but he didn't want a battle with the Feds if he could help it right now, especially if they were being far more approachable than the _B5vers_. Shakiri seemed to be spoiling for a fight and that disturbed Kursan. In a fight, Minbari superiority was assured but the Federation ships were formidable and if bloodshed could be avoid in favor of reason then the talks should be given a chance. Honorable combat was one thing; a full war might be something altogether differently.

"May I call you Shakiri" asked Guinan sweetly, "as opposed to Shai Alyt Shakiri, member of the family of Koft leader of the Star Riders?"

To Kursan's, relief he nodded, pleased that he was so well known.

"As you are no doubt aware, Shakiri," Guinan started, echoing his own words, "Captain Picard and his crew onboard the _Enterprise_ encountered and survived attacks by the Klingons, EarthForce, the Centauri, the Drakh, the Shadows, and the Sinhindrea in the last year alone. His ship encountered and destroyed two Sinhindrea warships and lived to tell about it. In the process, the _Enterprise_ was severely damaged. It has since been undergoing a complete refit to," and she smiled slightly, "Federation standards. Warp drive is every efficient and it does have many advantages, but it is somewhat slower than hyperspace. That has since been corrected along with upgraded weapons systems and a configuration to _Voyager's Galaxy's _model three configuration. He sends his apologies as he could not be here because of a pressing meeting."

Shakiri wanted to protest but after a moment he relented. It irritated him that the small Federation ship had survived and destroyed the enemy without being destroyed itself in the first place. But that spoke of it power, something he found that he coveted for his people. The fleet hiding in hyperspace would most likely have to be used in order to save these creatures from themselves. He ironically would wind up being their salvation by the triumph of his will, a will that would be remembered a thousand years from now. Valen's name would be replaced with something better.

"Captain Garrett's ship fought a Shadow vessel and helped defeat them, with the help of our sister ship. Shakiri, The Federation has gone to into battle against various governments, all of whom wanted our secrets, since we've gotten here. But we have also extended the hand of friendship to any who wished it. We've had a lot of contact with the Minbari and that contact been a very positive experience. Apparently, this means very little to you, especially since you have thirty warships awaiting the word to strike at us. Why is that, Shakiri?"

Kursan's face froze. The Feds knew of the ships which meant that Delenn knew as well, effectively destroying the surprise factor. Now the eventual fight would be much more difficult. Surely the Feds would understand that his people had the numbers to utterly destroy this station if it became necessary. Would there even be a battle, now?

Shakiri, to his credit faltered for a moment as he thought of a suitable reply. "I wished to speak to Picard but since he has decided not to face me warrior to warrior, I will explain myself to you," he almost sneered. "This upcoming battle must have leadership, and I am the one who can lead us to victory. Under me, all nations will rally as one and together we will destroy the enemy and usher a new age in the galaxy. Sometimes a firm hand is required to set things straight. I am that hand. Your foolishness caused the Minbari Earther war. You were almost wiped out. You Humans are a strange lot, too weak physically, too unruly and undisciplined. You require instruction if you are to grow strong and properly. Under my leadership, I can provide that balance your people so desperately need."

**Battleship**_**Enterprise:**_

"Will we be allowed to visit _Babylon Five_?"

"That is for Captain Sheridan to decide. If he agrees, you will have limited access to _B5_, under supervision. Simply put, he doesn't trust any of the leadership and over these past few months, you've done nothing to change his opinion."

"This isn't right," protested Theresa Raouth. Her face was strained as the part of her that used to control her telepathy attempted to assert itself, but couldn't. "We've escaped one prison only to be trapped in another!"

"Your actions have consequences. You allied yourselves with President Clark. It was a gamble that you lost. If I were you I'd be happy that you're here enjoying some freedoms and not in a penal colony, mind-wiped." None of them said anything. "This meeting is over."

Three of them got up, prepared to leave, but Alfred turned and locked eyes with Picard.

"I would request to see Deanna Troi one more time," he said.

"I will relay your request to Captain Garrett and she will decide whether to pass that request to Doctor Troi. Your forced bonding with her is another reason why I should have executed you."

Alfred couldn't help it. He gulped. Being crippled as he was he was still learning Human body language the old-fashioned way and everything he saw now re-enforced the feeling that Picard was telling the absolute truth. Not even Sheridan's threats had intimidated him as much. "They said you were enlightened Humans," he sneered. "You're just as bad as the rest of us. This isn't fair."

"No one said life was fair," Riker said. "If it was, we wouldn't be here."

That comment received several hated stares.

**Federation Starbase _La Barre_**

"Shakiri you remind me so much of Lord Vader."

"And who is this 'Lord Vader?" asked Shakiri.

A very famous Earth character I may one day introduce you to. But that is unimportant now. You've forgotten something. We weren't here during the Earth Minbari war. If we had, the war might have ended somewhat differently," Guinan answered enigmatically. She smiled and tasted some of her orange juice before continuing. "What if I proposed that you submit to the leadership of Captain Picard, or John Sheridan? They appear to be better leaders than you, at least to me. What would you say to that suggestion?"

Shakiri laughed. "Why would we submit to the leadership of Humans?" he scoffed. "It's unthinkable."

"Shakiri, why is it unthinkable?"

Kursan smelled a trap forming. Yunmay noticed it as well. Something was wrong. The ships had been picked up in hyperspace at a distance even the Federation sensors shouldn't have been able to reach. Apparently they'd improved their sensors, something that was giving out warning signals to the thoughts of every Minbari present except Shakiri.

"Because they are not Minbari," responded Shakiri with absolute conviction. "We are the strongest of the races, and by our maturity and right, it is we who should rule and teach others."

"And because of your claims, we should allow you to lead us into a fight against the Sinhindrea," Garrett said, and Kursan could see the sarcasm oozing from the Human female.

"Yes," Shakiri said, oblivious to how the female Captain had phrased that comment.

"Even if you've been compromised by them?" asked Guinan.

Several of the Minbari tensed, Kursan among them. How did they know that the aliens had gotten into Shakiri's mind? He had expelled their influence. Telepaths had pronounced him clean.

Guinan's eyes had become intense as she spoke to him. "Your mind has been influenced by them," she told him. "The creature had control of your mind long enough to alter your perceptions. It used its abilities against you and followed the line of least resistance. You wanted power, you wanted leadership and it influenced those desires, enough to make you reckless, willing to start a war with your allies in order to save us all. Does starting a war now in order to save us make any sense to you?"

"How do you know all of this?" Shakiri snapped.

"We have our ways," Guinan responded without elaborating.

What happened to him had been kept secret and only a few knew the real truth. This female should not have known what had happened to him. Were there spies on his ship, or among his closest friends?

"We are supposed to be allies, Shakiri," Garrett told them. "You've threatened us and in return we have a lock on all of your ships, as does _Babylon Five._ You suspected that and yet despite the danger you are willing to commit them all to death for the good of all – your good. That sounds a bit off, doesn't it?"

"This is all conjecture," Shakiri said. He hadn't suspected a thing until the moment she had told him. It was obvious, but why hadn't he thought of it? "There is nothing wrong with me. Your alliance with _B5_ and your unwillingness to accept the inevitable do you an injustice, Ambassador. I see I was wrong in coming here." He got up and turned to leave."

Kursan got up following the others. There was going to be a battle shortly and he was less assured of victory than he had been an hour ago. This station was going to be much harder to crack than had been first anticipated. The two females had shown no concern at all about the brewing confrontation. But they had to know what was coming and that meant that they were either foolish or confident. And he wasn't sure which would be worse for his ships.

"Shai Alyt Shakiri," Garrett said. "This station, this entire area of surrounding space is protected. While you were off glory-seeking, we were taking measure to people those under our charge. If you attack us, there is a possibility that you will die as will your crews. Just to let you know, this space and surrounding hyperspace is protected by cloaked, self-replicating mines. Those mines and the technology associated with them were a gift from the crew of _Voyager_. Transphasic in nature, the mines were of the same type that prevented the Sinhindrea gate access. They've been programmed to aggressively seek and destroy Sinhindrea vessels. But these mines are under direct control of _Babylon Five_ and this station and no aggressive actions will be tolerated. If your ships approach in an aggressive stance, I promise you, they will be damaged or destroyed. We are not your enemies, but we will not lie down and submit to you either. If you believe Minbari unity will save you, you are very much mistaken. Are you sure this is what you want to do, attack allies so that you can '_save us'_?"

Shakiri glared at the two females and stalked away. Kursan was openly concerned now, and Yunmay seemed unsure of the situation that had suddenly spiraled out of control. The attack would be bloody and if what they said about those invisible mines were true then the ships might not even get close enough to achieve locks. And the Federation shields were as formidable as the First Ones that he had encountered on his way to Z'ha'dum...

"Order our transport ship to the station," Shakiri raged. "We will cleanse this contamination from my sight."

"Leader Satai," Yunmay quickly spoke quietly. "Respectfully, I suggest we abort this assault until we can bring in more ships."

"No," he responded quickening his pace. "We will end this now for all to see."

"Then I ask, in what direction is the docking area?'

That stopped Shakiri cold. He had no idea where they were and the doors would not open. "Release us," he raged at the Human females, "or we will destroy this station and everyone onboard!"

"This coming from a warlord who can't find his way out the front door?" snipped Garrett. "No," she countered. "You will stay here until we get this settled. We have no desire to get into a shooting match right now. There is too much at stake."

The Minbari turned purple with rage. "I will not hesitate to kill you both here and now!" he growled and began stalking towards the Human women with murder in his eyes.

Stunned by Shakiri's reaction, Yunmay grabbed Shakiri and gently pushed him away. The Human's arrogance was as usual, but they had been more respectful than their leader. The other Minbari present had been angered by the women's attitude as well and the two representative of the Blood Knives clan hadn't hesitated in following Shakiri's lead, but the rest _had_ hesitated, including those of the Fire Wings clan, unsure as to what to do. The Earther's transporters had brought them here, and they were at the complete mercy of these people.

"Shakiri, this is not the time," Yunmay hissed. "Something may still be salvaged from these talks," he added with a hint of desperation.

"This constant talking is for lesser beings," he snarled. "I will save them even if I have to kill a few to get their attention!"

Shakiri was beginning to struggle more now and Yunmay sent a silent request for help towards Kursan. Kursan was embarrassed by this entire debacle. If he were a member of the younger races watching this spectacle, he would have seriously wondered about Minbari sanity. Just as Yunmay thought things couldn't possibly get worse, something caught his eye, and he froze. The Vorlons had appeared from nowhere, two of them. Their mere presence was enough to paralyze all of the Minbari present.

"You have lost your way," Kosh said to Shakiri.

"Everything you've said is a lie," growled the Minbari leader.

Yunmay noticed that the response wasn't as strong as it should have been. He like the rest of the Minbari, were torn between what they knew to be the truth and the countless generations of Vorlon genetic programming present in every cell of their bodies.

"Learn the truth," Kosh said as his aperture began to glow.

Shakiri began to scream.

**Chi Draconis**** star system - Minbar**

The Minbar Federation had their entire fleet mobilized against the Drakh and they were spread out, still hunting them down. But that mission would be aborted. The first of the Minbari warships were converging on the enemy ships so boldly making their way towards the home world.

The smaller vessels initially guarding the jump points now rushed to meet the two dozen _Nials_ converging on their position. More jump points formed, this time Minbari ships of the line exited. Four _Sharlins_ joined the sixteen already present being supported by _Tinashis_ and several of the newer _Valantu_ heavy cruisers slowly replacing the older _Tinashis _as they were phased out. They appeared similar to the Tinashi but the bow was more tapered and the first generation inertia dampening system had been installed allowing the ship to travel fifteen times faster in normal space than any other ship designed by the Minbari. Also the ship boasted the first deflector array system, developed by the Minbari engineers who had attended the classes at _Babylon Five_.

The _Nials_ fired first hit their enemies and the weapon's fire scattered against the energy fields of the enemy. Several of the pilots instantly realized their predicament having participated in the _Babylon Five_ war games and ordered that their _Nials_ to break formation. The Minbari went evasive, however two weren't quick enough and plasma pulses broke those fighters and their pilots into small unidentified, entangled parts. The survivors made it to friendly lines before the first of one hundred Sinhindrea fighters and larger, identical-looking gunships slammed into the hastily built defensive line. Capital ships and enemy fighters died and fell away from the battle.

The assault on Minbar had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_**Foothold- Intruder assault"**_

_**Chi Draconis**_** Solar System **

"How many now?" Shai Alyt Kesaronce demanded. Warships were trickling in ones and twos. He wanted a flood.

"The count is thirty-six now additional ships."

Shai Alyt Kesaronce licked his lips, something that he'd never do in front of his crew but these were extraordinary circumstances. Kesaronce, a somewhat rotund commander and veteran of the Earth-Minbari war and the Drakh incursion was frightened as he had never been before. Those ships were more than he could have hoped for in this short a period of time, however, it wasn't enough of his fellow warriors to defend Minbar and he knew it. The enemy, the same ones that Satai Shakiri the Usurper (as he was beginning to think of him as lately) had been defeated by, was inside the system. A nightmare was about to happen he was in the unenviable position for being responsible for the protection of his planet against First Ones. The enemy was at the edge of the system near the planet Myona, forming their lines for the offensive strike. They were taking their time organizing their ships as they moved forward. At current speed they would be in weapon's range of the first lines of defense at the outer perimeter in an hour and a half, far too soon for his tastes. But at their current speed it would take two days before they could threaten Minbar itself. Fighting with their backs to the planet would be a fool's strategy, so he had to hastily establish a defensive wall and planned fight them all the way to Minbar. Other ships would come to their aid and help to maintain that line as along as possible, until the fleet could arrive, whenever that would be.

The _Denova _stood out in front, the vanguard of an ever increasing fleet preparing to meet the advancing enemy head on. By twos and threes, more _Sharlins_ and _Tinashi_ were appearing, moving in to their assigned positions. The majority of help however were hours, even days away. No one imagined that such a huge number of ships would be needed to defend the home world and preparations were being rushed into service as best they could.

Jump points were constantly being generated with the civilian ships being hurried out of the area and larger military warships moving in. The order to all civilian traffic to evacuate the area had been given, but the response had been sluggish as communications were being jammed. That didn't stop the application of common sense by those Captains who were more than aware that a major fight was brewing in the very heart of the Minbari Federation. And they had no intentions of being around when the shooting started.

Orbiting stations began secured systems and locking down, in anticipation of the fight. Dozens of shuttles began to evacuate to Minbar's surface and safety. Non military-based travel to and from them had been restricted. Hundreds of national defensive _Nials_ were being hurried to the front. Fixed orbital defensive systems, not used in hundreds of years, but kept in pristine operational shape began powering up, preparing to support their fleet with as much firepower as possible.

"How could they have gotten this close without our detecting them?" he asked. "Those new sensors, the subspace scanners should have detected them."

"They were detected," someone answered. "But as these creatures apparently use some form of faster than light travel that we've never encountered before. No one knew whether it was real or an artifact of instrumentation. Federation warp drive is not comparable, neither is hyperspace travel. It has properties of warp but there were differences."

Kesaronce's fist slammed onto the console loud enough to be heard throughout the length of the bridge. He wanted to blame inferior equipment, or shoddy workmanship. But the equipment hadn't failed. "We didn't know what we were looking at?" he growled. It was inexperience that had caught them off-guard and now they were paying for it. Nothing could be done about that now. "Have communications been established to all ships?" he barked.

"Yes, Shai Alyt, the tight beam laser connection is still functional. All ships are reporting battle readiness. But we only have short–ranged communications. All civilian and much of our military communications are being jammed. Two of our vessels have departed to transmit our distress calls, however the jamming continues deep into hyperspace."

"Understood. See if the subspace communication is working."

"It's still under development. The prototypes are still being perfected and probably won't be operational for a few months."

"Contact them and tell them to try," the Shai Alyt retorted. "Can't we shunt communications through the new beacons?"

"No, Shai Alyt. The beacons in our system are specifically designed for guidance. We couldn't trust the Federationist to try to intercept our communications."

It was a logical and sensible precaution, one that was now biting them on the backside. "Allocate a number of _Nials_ to be used as high speed carriers for our forces as the need arises. Send this message to Ground Base Command. We do not expect to hold them. Request all planetary and orbital defensive systems be activated, weapons free." Not bothering to look at his subordinate he asked, "Alyt Ruon, how many _Liandras_ do we have?"

"Two dozen and another eight dozen from the surface now," the subordinate responded quickly.

"Not enough," he whispered. He moved quickly to the main holographic imager. "We will establish a secondary line here," he said. And fight them back to Minbar. The longer we hold out, the more ships will come to join us in battle. Time is on our side. Where is the _Valen'tha_?"

"In orbit guarded by two of Shakiri's loyalists. They are _Sharlins-quillua_ class."

That made him shiver; the utter arrogance of it all. "Listen to me," he said carefully. "Tell Shai Alyt Tynois that I am giving a direct order to him and his squadron. Have his ship and two others free the _Valen'tha_. If Shakiri's people resist in any fashion, then blow them out of the skies. No mercy. Free the Council and move the ship out of the range of the fighting. The Grey Council won't want to leave, but we will not give them a choice. Order one of the _Liandras_ that can detect the newer subspace beacons to jump as escort and head to _Babylon Five_ to relay all available data to Satais Delenn and Neroon and continue there until they reach the station. Tell Tynois and his ships to go with them."

"Yes, Sir. But it will take hours to get out of jamming range. Even if the ships here left now, it would take two and a half weeks for them to get to the _Babylon_ station. One of our own systems would be far closer and we can have ships waiting there to protect them."

"I am aware of that," he explained. "But I've read the battle notes given by the Federationists in their fight. Apparently the First Ones will track a target no matter where it travels to. They will go after the _Valen'tha. _I can feel it and I intend keep these creatures from killing our people for as long as possible. If these creatures are brave enough to attack us at home then the Grey Council needs to be elsewhere so that they can rally our warriors if we fail here. Contact the Centauri and let them know of our situation."

"You don't expect them to offer aid?" Alyt Ruon asked. He was somewhat surprised that Kesaronce would even suggest such a thing. The Minbari could take care of their own. They offered help to others, not received it. And this plan to send the _Valen'tha_ to the Earther station reeked of cowardliness, even if the plan seemed logical.

"Theses creatures have destroyed worlds," he told them. They've resisted the Shadows and the Vorlons. There can be no surrender. I will not fall into the same trap as did Shakiri. This is home and I will not allow Minbari pride to destroy it."

The others listening intently on the bridge nodded in agreement, some doing so out of fear, but all of them with determination. Minbar had never been directly threatened and its people would resist to their dying breaths.

_**Babylon Five**_** space**

_**Sharlin- The **__**Diamond of Drokhor**_

A shaken and wary Shakiri paced backed and forth inside of his private chambers, something he had been doing for the last hour. The emotions that warred within him alternated between extreme anger and complete humiliation.

"How could I have been so blind?" he continually asked himself.

He believed himself free of the Sinhindrea influence. The telepaths that had scanned his mind for hours had pronounced him clean. He felt clean. His supposed cleanliness was a lie, a deception planted into his brain as if he were some sort of lab experiment. They had marked him. His mind had been made filthy with the lies of an enemy that considered him lower than the dust beneath his feet.

Kosh had shown him all too clearly what was lurking within his mind just behind his subconscious. The enemy had seduced him by using what he desired most and magnified it, turning it into something maligned and vile. Yes, he wanted power. It was his right, after all he was worthy of that power -- but not at the expense of the destruction of his people! Even now, he could hardly believe what he had planned to do. His amplified ambition would have started a war with the Earthers and a civil war at home. And he could have welcomed it with opened arms regardless of the consequences.

His opinions of Kosh and Vorlons in general aside, he had been right. Forcing him to see the truth and admitting it had been a terrible, terrifying experience. It had been necessary in order to free him of the enemy's influence, although the full truth of his predicament felt worse with each passing minute. The Sinhindrea had tampered with his mind, magnifying his desires and that was something that Kosh and the other Vorlon could not correct.

"You must be on guard forever," Kosh had told him. The Vorlon's voice never wavered or changed but he got the distinct impression that t Kosh had sadistic pleasure in telling him those words.

His alteration had been permanent and there was nothing that the Vorlon could do to correct the changes. He would always have to second guess himself when attempting to acquire any sort of recognition for himself. A leader who second-guessed himself on everything was no leader at all. Humbled, but not defeated, he raged against the unfairness of it all. But the universe never claimed to be fair.

Mustering some considerable strength, he opened his communications channel and requested those who had come with him to the Starfleet station meet him. Fifteen minutes later, the six Minbari entered his quarters. Gathered around him, they respectfully bowed and he did the same in return.

"I have made an error," he sullenly announced to them. He shook his head dismissively and remained silent for almost a minute before he spoke again. "I have been manipulated by the enemy and almost caused a war between the Minbari. The enemy controlled – controls, me but there is no excuse."

Shai Alyt Kursan was the first to speak. "The fault is not yours, Shakiri," he respectfully announced. "We believe in you and your ideals. Minbar needs us; it needs our strength if it is to survive these troubling times. What was said during the talks is true. The Starfleeters are young that immaturity could pose a significant danger to themselves and others young ones. Earth Alliance needs our help if they are to grow in the right direction."

"I find myself agreeing with our plans but not necessarily with our methods," Shakiri said. "We must earn our right to rule if we are to be successful."

"We've earned the right to lead our people," Yunmay said at a moment's thought. 'We've earn that right by the sacrifice of our blood. We have freely offered our lives for Minbar for generations."

"Have we earned that right?" Shakiri questioned. "I wonder if we haven't completely destroyed our plans. I find myself believing that I must start over without the taint of our enemies overshadowing my mind."

"It would be better to follow the present course of action and take corrective measure as the need arises," answered Yunmay. "We will support you whatever your decision."

Shakiri smiled, pleased by their loyalty, despite what they'd witnessed. "Then there is something I must do." He sighed, not even wanting to contemplate what had to be done. "I need to speak to Delenn."

"You wish to give her one more opportunity to reconsider her decision to oppose you?"

"No," he said. "But Delenn's response will determine the direction of Minbar."

**Chi Draconis**** Star System**

"Valen preserve us all!" someone had whispered.

Kesaronce had no idea who said it and it didn't mater, but it was an apt description of what was happening. A short while ago, space in front of the Minbari defensive line decided to explode. _Nials, Liandras_, and _Tinashis_ had engaged the first wave of enemy fighters and gunboats vectoring in on them. During this time of crisis, Kesaronce had turned into a rock, a stone-faced creature indifferent to the death that surrounded him. He had to be. The others were looking to him for guidance, direction, and strength. The tachyon jamming had become worse than ever as the First Ones cut off all but the most dedicated communications. He couldn't contact the majority of his forces; they were for the most part on their own which meant no coordination in battle.

Sinhindrea vessels- -the smaller ones at least_ -_ were organic in nature, resembling some sort of aquatic abomination designed for space travel. Other than differences in size, they looked identical to one another but all of them used a singular weapon, a type of plasma energy weapon, simplistic but devastating in its effectiveness. Waves of _Nials_ fearlessly threw themselves at their Sinhindrea counterparts, weaving, and dodging using their slightly superior maneuverability to stay alive. The stealth systems weren't working as the first few pilots discovered as they died. Despite their lack of communications, the _Nials_ formed into small groups usually supported by a _Liandra_ or a _Tinashi_.

It required four to six shots to destroy one of the enemy fighters. The Sinhindrea's combat strategy was simplistic, relying on the energy shields to keep them alive while they butchered their opponents. Those shield's ability to keep the enemy from being damaged before they could destroy their enemies, would be the deciding factor, Kesaronce knew.

Despite being equal in numbers, the _Nials_ were being pushed back. He grimaced as a _Tinashi_ opened up with everything it had as it battled two of the larger squid ships. The captain of the vessel had targeted one of the ships and fired a sustained shot as his ship backed away. The Sinhindrea's shields glowed brightly as the neutron cannons unrelenting racked raked it. It took three seconds before the shields collapsed, the ship followed suit immediately after. But in that time it fired no less that seven plasma pulses at point blank range. The bow of the Minbari ship broke apart as foreword weapons emplacements cooked off, and crystalline armor melted. The ship tumbled and fell away, as the second Sinhindrea engaged another group of Minbari ships.

"Shai Alyt!"

He turned quickly, viewed the scanner, and suppressed a smile. Four very fast-moving ships had just exited hyperspace, _Whitestars_. Working as a group, they immediately engaged and began destroying several of the smaller fighters. Large gunboat-sized fighters turned towards them and began firing. One _Whitestar_ was hit, seriously damaged, but continued its attack finally destroying the enemy gunboat with its main beam weapon. However the enemy had done his job. The Minbari ship slowly started to tumble as internal explosions crippled the ship. The other two _Whitestars_ unable to do anything arced away, assisting a group of _Tinashis_ and _Liandras_ fighting for their lives on the rapidly crumbling front line.

**Orbital Communications Center**

**Minbar**

There was a growing sense of horror as Donaan understood that the Shai Alyt in command had finally committed the _Sharlins_ into the battle against the smaller attack ships. Those enemy vessels, which should have been days away, had used some sort of short faster than light hop to engage the Minbari forces far, far sooner that they should have. It was a vicious battle and the enemy hadn't even yet committed their behemoths into the battle. He saw another one of the _Whitestars_ had been cut to pieces on the viewer before he was distracted by frantic calls from one of his subordinates becoming him to follow.

"The _Valen'tha_ has entered jump space and is headed under escort to safety," Tryn-Rii Cren'tia quickly told his superior.

"Do we know where?" As he thought about it he didn't want to know. "Ignore that question."

"Communications are still jammed. Systems are on automatic and lockdown. Everyone's been evacuated, Rii-nan'shok. It is time for us to leave."

Donaan allowed himself one last look at the screen. The entire front line, sixty thousand kilometers long, was engaged against the smaller aquatic ships. The Minbari were losing. Minbari stealth was all but useless and if the analysis about these creatures was true, then the commanders were wise to inactivate the systems and use every bit of extra power for weapons. One of the _Sharlins_ went star bright as was holed by one of the plasma weapons. Three more _Sharlins_ fired in unison with their heavy weapons and several enemy ships were removed from this universe.

Then the bottom fell out. "No!"

Cren'tia's eyes bulged as he moved away from the screen. "We must go!"

Donaan couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene being played out in front of him. The enemy capital ships were engaging now. When their huge pulse weapons hit, Minbar's most powerful ships, those ships glowed briefly while it completely disintegrated. Near misses ruptured armor, causing it to vaporize and run like liquid in the vacuum of space. One of the Sinhindrea capital ships, under assault by four Minbari _Sharlins_ lost containment after six seconds of continuous bombardment. When it blew, everything not shielded was immediately incinerated. Two of the Minbari ships were torn apart; the other two were blackened beyond recognition.

-And the jumpgate-

**Epsilon Eridani**

The holographic Draal stood in front of himself, something he did fairly often, while he talked to himself. He did so to remind himself that for every touch of euphoria, there was an equal part of somberness. The holographic image that represented him now was the one he favored, somewhat youthful, full of vitality, and projecting that aura of self confidence he'd always had as a teacher. His real body was somewhat different. Machines now kept it - him – his very frail body – alive. The great machine provided him with complete life support and would continue to do so for the next few hundred years. But it was not fully adapted for Minbari physiology and his body was very, very slowly breaking down. Yet, it couldn't let him taste food from home. His body was implanted in a machine while his mind roamed the stars. He would remain while friend grew old and died. And once more, there was that fleeting thought if it was worth it. So much power but he couldn't chew his food. The Starfleeter technology no integrated into his systems couldn't quite replicate taste for his holographic body but he admitted that it came rather close. However it wasn't the same. The body didn't care, but his mind did.

Aright now, however he felt the need to talk to himself some more.

"I always wondered why the universe had such a wicked sense of humor," he said to his unconscious body. "Now, I understand. It is because it is populated by beings that could drive it insane. Humor is the only thing that keeps it from collapsing in on itself and starting all over," he explained to himself. "How Sheridan does it I will never understand. It is a gift. I would have destroyed them all, which I guess, I why I am not the universe!" he finished. Then he laughed. "Yes, laughter is how the universe continues.

He had been there when Kosh told Shakiri was poisoned, which was indeed a shame as he did have several acceptable attributes. However, Shakiri was compromised by darkness and was filled with an unhealthy amount of pride. Yes, Shakiri was full of it and he came close to starting a civil war. And more than once, Draal had been tempted to end Shakiri's life and end this mess. He shook his head and laughed once more. The universe could take care of itself and Shakiri time would come; he wasn't responsible for correcting every little thing...unless it got out of hand of course. Then he '_would'_ deal with it.

Shaking his head, he regretted that impulse immediately. Again he was tempted to do the same thing as Shakiri. Power was such a seductive gift. "No, wouldn't remove him, maybe just hurt him a bit," the hologram said. "Besides, some of the PsiCorps Earthers needed just as much concerning humility as did Shakiri and some of the more hardcore warrior castes clans."

And I thought controlling the Great Machine was the hardest thing I had to do," he mused. "Running a city filled with aliens who at the very least distrust each other makes me wish for the good old days when all I had to worry about was the Great Machine and how not to fire off weaponry when I was angry."

One of the attributes that was bequeathed Draal when he became one with his machine was the ability to receive communications from just about anywhere in the galaxy. Millions of transmissions were being received and it was a challenge to separate the endless dribble from the truly significant. Minbar of course was one of his interests so when he received the one transmission he never expected it came as somewhat of a shock.

"Yash'Val? What does that mean??" he asked himself, having never heard the term before. He understood the word. Yash was derived from Yashshana, which meant to violate one's person. Val was of course short for Valen. He had a horrible suspicion but he wasn't sure. Normally he would never even consider violating Minbari security but the fear drove him to scan the stored data banks of the machine. It took a few seconds for the machine to send him the answer and although only a hologram, his mind shivered. "Invasion of the homeworld!"

All other thoughts and actions were forgotten as he began to focus his and therefore the Great Machine's concentration on Minbar. The image of _Babylon Five _fell away and in his mind he was flying in space. He flew through nebulas and stars propelled by mental stellar winds which the machine conjured up for him. The holographic improvements served only to enhance the experience now as he flew directly into and out of a miniature dust cloud. In seconds, the tachyon boosted sensors had brought him to the edge of home.

Draal screamed in frustration as his body s slammed into a psychic/ static wall that kept him from penetrating further. Angered, Draal's emotions translated into raw power, as the Great Machine fed more and more energy into the sensors trying to burn through the interference. With a final shove, he broke through the wall.

Sensors fed information into his brain and one word roared into his conscious.

"Sinhindrea."

**Orbital Communications Center –Minbar**

"Rii-nan'shok!"

Donaan stared at him in a state of shock, not fully understanding. Witnessing Rasuna station crumbling and falling into the atmosphere had paralyzed him. Cren'tia grabbed the stunned male and physically pulled him towards the shuttle bay. The last of the other remaining crewmembers followed closely behind. Several minutes later, they reached the bay. The large shuttle was already powered up as dozens of the last evacuees crammed into the ship. Donaan moved inside, sparing one last look at the place he'd called home for the last five years.

Everyone strapped in as the shuttle quickly lifted off and gracefully exited the launch bay into open space. Beautiful Minbar lay in front of them and the ship threw itself into the atmosphere and fifteen minutes later, they were on the surface. It was already dark and the stars shine as usual, punctuated by bright flashes. The Rii-nan'shok wasted no time, heading for the main communications center. He had to know what was going on. Breathless he ran into main communications a half hour later.

Rii-nan'shok Marcarea barely spared him a glance. "It's good that you've survived."

"How bad is it?"

"Tachyon scanners are inoperative but visual…" She stopped, aware that the others were listening in. "The last reports were that we lost sixty percent of our defenses! One of their capital ships was destroyed. Our front line is fractured and will collapse at any moment."

"But those images are at light speed…"

"Yes," the short but very attractive female counterpart soberly agreed. "It may well be over." She was frightened. "It's happening too fast. Our planetary forces are only just beginning to prepare. The people are in a panic."

Donaan was of the Worker caste, not warrior, but he understood what had to be going on across the planet. The warriors were preparing for an invasion. The people were preparing for flight to the crystalline mountains of Delachea. The planetary defenses would be hit first. And then, the cities would be blown apart next. Would they have time to flee the coming storm?

One look at Marcarea and he knew his answer. The people had never imagined such a thing, had never prepared for such a possibility. "I offer my services in whatever capacity that you may require."

"Thank you," she responded. "I need you to go to Dravanlpore. The facility is where the subspace transceiver is being built. I require that you help them to finish as quickly as possible."

"What about the Workers there? They are in charge."

"Winiann's ability is not to be taken lightly, but he is too meticulous." She was moving quickly throughout the control room issuing orders. Donaan found himself running to keep up with her. "He's grounded in the old ways and he has, as the Humans say, been dragging his feet. If it isn't of Minbari origin, he is somewhat hesitant to use it. His team has been developing a subspace transmitter for months, back-engineering the one originally given to us so that he could create one that fit Minbari standards. There have been complaints, but he's ignored them. He's been most hostile to any of the new technologies we've been examining. Even the jump space beacons were viewed with a lot of suspicion despite their usefulness."

"Is he that intractable that he would not rush the project even under our current threat?"

"He is one of our best. But he is inflexible even under these circumstances and although he is gifted, he is weak when it comes to things outside of his primary interests. I need you to deal with him and make him understand worker to worker."

"I will go," he said. "But why hasn't this been addressed earlier?"

She stopped and shrugged. "Many have tried. He's too obstinate to listen and too gifted to remove."

He bowed. "I will do what I can. I will apply incentive."

"Valen bless you," she said as he walked out of the room. It would be the last time he'd ever see her or those under her authority again.

**USS **_**Ambassador**_

Captain Garrett, sitting in her favorite chair across from Picard and Sisko savored her coffee. Picard had tea and Sisko had also chosen coffee. "I've never seen such a completely hostile apology in my life. Shakiri was polite but you could see the anger beneath the surface. The Earth Alliance didn't make it easy for him either. Delenn's acceptance was as politely cold as his. Go to love politics."

"The political repercussions of this meeting will reverberate for months, if not years," Picard pronounced with utter certainty.

"You're stating the obvious, Jean-Luc," Rachel said, making him feel somewhat embarrassed. "Honestly, I have no idea what to do. Until the Minbari clean up their act, there's no way we can forge an agreement with them under these circumstances."

"Agreed. However we can still keep the unofficial lines open. We have a lot of Minbari still working with us despite Shakiri's pronouncements. We'll see how that develops." He took a sip and placed his cup down and changed the subject for now. "The ex-leaders of Psi-Corps were less than pleased by the conditions of their parole on Draal's world. Earth Alliance has little desire to have them back, but I'm inclined to return them with, or without their consent. That is after all part of the treaty agreement."

"Have Guinan talk to them. Their families shouldn't be punished with exile for their actions. Clark is dead. It is time for them to start healing. Besides a lot of them want to return home, not all of them, but a lot."

"Do we have any information on the state of affairs with telepaths that are on Earth at this time?"

"Not too much," Sisko said, speaking for the first time. "But I agree that the families should be returned to Earth. They came here as refugees, so now that the crisis has passed, I don't see why they have to remain here. This does not, of course, include the leadership."

"You're not still holding their actions against them are you?" asked Garrett.

"No, it isn't that. But their safety is a concern. Many of the other telepaths might not like the fact that they were abandoned by the PsiCorps leadership during the times of the purge. And the new leadership might be threatened by the return of Barnett and the others. They no longer have their telepathic senses, but they do know where the skeletons are buried and that is leverage they may be able to successfully use."

"That, Captain Sisko is their problem," Picard said.

"How's EarthForce's rebuilding coming along?" Sisko asked, changing the subject.

"They're rebuilding very quickly," said Garrett. "They have a lot of the _Olympus_ Corvettes on line in the system with the improvements they stole from us." She smirked a bit when she said that. "They've also offered a very nice price for as much tritanium as we can provide them. And they've just about finished three working prototypes of an _Omega X_ they've nicknamed _Warlock_. It's a monster. I'm sure that it'll start replacing their older ships. The specks will be downloaded by the time you get back to your ships."

"I take it that they still haven't detected the stealth probes we have in their system," Picard stated.

Those probes had been present in Earth's system since the Starfleet ships had arrived and by mutual agreement they had never been retrieved. "I think they suspect but they have no proof," Garrett continued. "And for now, I don't see any reason why we should remove them. They're doing the same thing to us, or tying to."

"True," Sisko stated. "Speaking of new ships, the _Defiant_ will be ready for test runs within the week, the _Reliant_ four days later. They're rugged little ships. If they perform to specifications, and I have no doubt that they will, then we will build two more, and then two of the _Intrepid_ class vessels. They'll have heavier weaponry than the original design specs but those two ships will be designed for deep space exploration as well as combat. With our manufacturing capabilities as it stands now, we are talking four months.

"Good," Rachel said. "If we are going to continue having separate exploratory/ diplomatic, and military divisions for the time being, then it would be nice to have a clear division lines along the ships."

"I am still not comfortable with this so-called division," Picard said. "But for the time being I see its necessity."

"It's not written in stone, Jean-Luc," responded an exasperated Garrett. "Besides it doesn't matter for now. No one's saying anything, but everybody's gearing up for war. The Sinhindrea have been quiet in our part of space but that could change any moment."

"But each minute they wait gives us the opportunity to strengthen ourselves. Even Draal is building up. His planetary shield is operational now. Additional weapons emplacements are active."

"And we need to go over our plans once more," Picard told them. "When Captain Riker finishes his patrol, we need to review our combat status. I want all of our Commanders to attend that briefing. We can include our liaisons from EarthForce and the Centauri."

"I'm sure Colonel Griffin will like that," Sisko mused. "He's gotten quite comfortable with us. I would however recommend you keep his holodeck privileges restricted."

Even Picard allowed himself to smile. "I can understand his enthusiasm. He really is Kirk's counterpart in this universe."

"It _is_ rather disturbing," admitted Rachel. "Elizabeth Levy is my doppelganger right down to the scar. Genetically, we're identical, even if she is older. It's quite disturbing, although not unexpected. But she's not me."

"And Colonel Griffin is not James T. Kirk."

"No he isn't, but he acts like him. Even his intonations are identical. Have you seen how the other EarthForce personnel act around him?" asked Sisko. "It's going to be very interesting, if he gets command of a ship."

"All the more reason why we shouldn't encourage him by allowing him access to Kirk's exploits."

"It's already too late for that," Garrett countered. The more she thought about it the more wondered if they were approaching this wrong. "Maybe we should encourage him instead of stifling him," she said. "Maybe we should let nature, whatever that nature is, take its course."

"I don't agree, Captain."

"Picard, you never agree with anything that's not your idea," she countered. "You know the history of this entire sector. These people have had thousands of years of paranoia and isolation. None of the races trust one another. There's been no cooperation between them until we came. Whether we have effected this change, or if it was inevitable is not important, at this point."

"It's not important?" Picard's eyes darkened. "Oh, Rachel, I disagree with that assessment. Our mere presence has affected this universe in ways we haven't even begun to measure. We…"

"You see, that's where you are wrong," she interrupted. "This is our universe now. We're no longer outsiders. We're in the middle of this, right here and right now. For better or worse, we are examples of what could be. Don't you see, this is the point in this universe where Captain Archer tried his best to bring the different races together? Sheridan, Delenn, G'Kar, the Klingons, UP, the Centauri, even the Minbari are at a flash point. They could come together right now, in this time of need."

"It isn't our responsibility to change the course of destiny, Captain."

"God, Jean-Luc, you sound like Janeway." The Admiral had given them the technology, but that lecture about not interfering with the destiny of this universe had driven her up the wall. It seemed like Janeway was speaking trying to convince herself. "We create our own destiny, Captain. That began the instant we stepped into this universe."

Picard slowly lost some of his anger. "You've been listening to Guinan too much, I see."

"That's why I'm strongly considering working with Griffin," she murmured softly.

"In what way?" Picard asked. Suddenly he was afraid of the answer. He'd seen that gleam in her eyes before.

"He's our liaison," she said. "Why don't we ask EarthForce for him on a longer term basis? They did sign the treaty after all. I can't think of a better person than Commander Castillo to take command of the _Defiant_ so what about Griffin as First officer in training?"

Picard hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. "I imagine that Earth Alliance would give him to us on a silver platter. And although I am loath to lose Lieutenant Commander Data, it is my belief he would make a fine Commander of the Reliant."

"Are you sure about that?" Garrett asked.

"Data, our Data," he corrected, "has for a lack of a better word, matured significantly since he was in contact with his counterpart. The exchange of information between the two Datas has changed him from a young and growing individual into a very competent officer."

"I'm still surprised that you allowed a direct transfer between the two of them."

"It was done under strict supervision and I am convinced that we got the better deal. He has shown no signs of instability and his efficiency has improved significantly as well as his understanding of the Human condition. I have no intentions of stifling him simply because he is inorganic. No, he is more than that."

"Which brings up another point," Sisko said. "As we add crews to the new vessels we're depleting our ranks. What are we going to do about this?"

"I have an idea," Picard said. "There are people in 'down below' that might be somewhat interested in an exciting career in Starfleet. If we ask them and provide for their families, we may see a significant number of them wishing to apply. There are others even among the Minbari that may jump at the chance.."

"Let's not go there, not yet," Sisko replied. "But having said that, there are a couple of Minbari who might well be interested," he revised.

"Agreed."

"And what about the telepaths hiding on _B5_ that we're not supposed to know about?"

"We can plan for a recruitment drive following Starfleet guidelines in the near future. We can also ask EarthForce and the Centauri, an equal number of each to keep them from screaming at each other too much. Now I guess I will make the call to EarthForce ask if they are interested in an exchange program."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**"Foothold- Resistance"**

_**Babylon Five: **_

"Well, the worst is over," said Neroon, "in a way that came most unexpectedly."

He, Delenn, her husband John, and Michael Garibaldi were in the ambassadorial room going over the latest of roller coaster events that had taken place in the last two hours. Delenn was still furious, although somewhat relieved that the threat of impeding war had at least been pushed away.

"The man apologized," said Michael in awe. "He didn't seem the type. Makes me wonder when the other shoe will drop."

"We are in agreement," said a somewhat perplexed and highly suspicious Neroon. The Satai was tense. As a newcomer to the political arena that was _Babylon Five_, this situation was very uncomfortable for him. The scope of the challenges involved was daunting, especially when dealing with subversive elements within his own government. "He has never apologized for any action of his before. I am…concerned that this action may be a ploy of some sort. However, as to what type of ploy, I am as yet uncertain."

Delenn, deep in thought, was uncertain as well. "We've avoided a civil war for the time being, but the actions he has committed are inexcusable and a simple apology is not enough!"

"I had no idea that he had imprisoned the rest of the Grey Council, until he confessed the crime. That alone will strip him of power, and the people, once they find out what has happened will hate him. And I can not see him giving that power up no matter what he says."

"So are you saying that a civil war is inevitable?" asked Michael. The way he phrased it clued everyone in that he was extremely worried about the answer he'd get. "You people are going to start shooting at each other before the real war starts? How are the other races going to react when they see the Minbari fighting among themselves?"

For a moment, Neroon glared at him. Humanity should not have been involved in Minbari affairs and yet here he was, listening in and commenting as if he were important enough to matter. Yet Neroon had come to – somewhat – value the paranoid security conscious Human's opinion. "We are not fighting. The threat however isn't over yet. That he confessed that he was under the influence of the Sinhindrea does not negate his desire to control everything." He turned to face Delenn. "We must free the others of the Grey council or there will be civil war and it will tear our people apart at a time we can least afford it. The arrogance of your Earth Alliance representatives didn't help our cause."

The Human Senator had been so smug in his responses that Neroon was sure that Shakiri wanted to start a war right then and there out of spite.

"They had the right to be relieved, Neroon," Michael countered. "Earth Alliance is not going to lie down and expose their throats every time the Minbari threaten us."

Neroon's glare intensified for a second, but then faded. He didn't answer, merely grunted his agreement – this time. No government could remain stable if they submitted every time another threatened. But Humans really did like to walk the lines between life and death.

"Well, this is one headache I am glad to move away from at least right now," John said. "Now what are you going to do about the Grey Council? Shakiri may have apologized but he didn't say anything about the Council's release."

"Shakiri, if he is being sincere, doesn't want a war now. This could destroy his reputation when we go to free them," Neroon said. "'Minbari do not kill Minbari'. That is one of our sacred rules. I do not think he will challenge our forces. But if he does…"

"And we must consider how our allies are going to respond to this," Delenn said. "Earth alliance is frightened and I am not sure how the Minbari are going to act once this becomes common knowledge. We are still recovering from the Drakh invasion, the attack by the Sinhindrea, and Shakiri's defeat by them. This may well fragment our government."

John shook his head. "This is the reason why I just wanted to be a Captain of a ship."

Neroon looked at him and silently agreed. Life was infinitely easier as a commander of a ship, rather than maneuvering through the fires of politics. That was another thing that Shakiri's foolish actions had damaged. His insistence on the return of the three modified _Whitestars_ even after his apology hadn't endeared him to anyone. Neroon wanted them as badly as Shakiri, but they were a gift and this was a matter of respect and honor, something not to taken back. And if Shakiri didn't understand that basic truth, he wasn't the leader that Neroon once believed him to be. "Speaking of which, if I can provide two more _Whitestars_, will you agree to help mediate with the Federation on modifying those ships as they have the three you have here?"

John nodded. "I'll talk to them but I'm not sure how well it'll go in light of Shakiri's aborted attack. But all they can do is to say no."

Neroon gritted his teeth in frustration. Another opportunity all but destroyed by Shakiri's stupidity.

_**Babylon Five**_** CnC**

"_Evanston_, we have you on TWS scan; you're twenty minutes out JS. Your course is five by five for jump gate."

"Thank you, _Babylon Five_. See you in little while."

"How many is that in the last two hours?" asked Susan. She had just relieved Captain Hiroshi and was just now settling down for a long six hours of minding the store. And Lieutenant Corwin would be on shift in a short while.

"Four," Thompson told her, "including a Narn freighter."

"Warp capable?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Single nacelle design, ugly as sin and faster than the old _Thunderbolts_ at full burn."

The single nacelle designs freighters, a product of Klingon technology were becoming more and more common as the Narn added them and the necessary equipment to their ships. There were three of them making round trips on a weekly basis now. They were rumored to be heavily armed and because of their speed, the few pirates remaining in the area found them to be a waste of time trying to catch and too dangerous to intercept.

"Been kind of busy, I see." she said, referring to the Narn.

"Yes, Ma'am," the young man sarcastically added. "The Centauri may not like these new developments."

"A word of advice, Lieutenant. Stay out of politics. The pain's not worth it."

"Yes, Ma'am. Oh, and a message from the Dock Workers Union," added Thompson. "They said that I was to inform you that their representatives will be waiting for you at the hall at nineteen hundred hours."

Susan resisted the urge to scream to the heavens. It was that time again, the annual contract talks and John had once more palmed it off on her since she had done such a great job last year, proving once more that no good deed goes unpunished. _Babylon Five_ had received a list of demands by the union. They weren't bad she had to admit. A seven percent raise was nothing considering how well _B5's_ wealth was pouring in despite the fact that the increase of refugees. But the union's success had created unexpected problems.

The local Locals were more than happy with the working, medical, dental, and housing conditions at the station now and whereas they once couldn't wait to leave, 'the floating _Titanic_ of space waiting to happen' a few years ago, one would have to be a fool to want to leave now. The Earth-based Local 1324 on Earth was insisting that more workers be sent to _B5_ and the older ones be rotated off whether they wanted to or not. And since the Federation station had Human workers doing union sanctioned work, they were required to join the union for their own protection. If the Federation refused, the union at home would order a strike at B5. The locals on _B5_ insisted that the Fed Humans were not part of Earth Alliance, or even from Earth. And as such they were not under the rules of Earth Alliance, EarthGov, Earth Dome, EarthForce or the local Union1324.

However the Local 1324 didn't care, which brought them into contention with the _B5_ union workers who were more than happy with the way things were as they were making more money that they dreamed of here in deep space. The two factions came close to blows at the table, and there was almost a riot on the docks. The Local had sent representatives to the station and now the two groups were arguing and the mediators required a mediator, least the _B5_ers leave the union and start a new one on their own consisting of the colonies and stations. And John once more had left this in her lap since she'd bee doing such a great job with the unions.

Great.

"Call them and let them know I'll be there."

Suddenly an alarm cut off further conversation. Thompson stared at the computer interface, his hands expertly flying through the sub-routines to identify the specific problem. "Oh, crap."

Susan was way ahead of him. Oh, crap summed it up nicely. She didn't need the confirmation of what she already knew. "That's a JGRP signal. Order all ships in the area to halt their vectors. Inform all ships on their finals to the station that we will vector them in."

All of CnC was fully active relaying instructions and vectoring ships within range to their local destinations with data supplied from the subspace-based beacons that were slowly replacing the tachyon-based ones through the sector.

_"This is Sheridan-go."_

"We just had a Jump Gate Reconfiguration Protocol activate."

_How long?"_

"A few moments ago, the entire system is starting navigational re-alignment."

_"You've ordered all ships in local hyperspace to all stop?"_

"Yes, sir."

_"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Acknowledged."

**Chi Draconis Solar System **

"Are the coordinates accurate?" demanded a concerned Shai Alyt Hurdann.

"As far as we can tell," answered the Minbari warrior. "Navigation is off." She looked desperate as she checked and rechecked her calculations. Tachyon transmissions are useless. The subspace beacon is still functioning."

Fleet Command had ordered the ships to remain in reserve as they furiously resisted the seemingly unstoppable enemy approach. The combat group of four _Sharlins_ had reached home an hour earlier after receiving the call just in time to see the _Valen'tha_ jump into hyperspace. The ships were moving at full burn not towards secured Minbari territory but towards open space. None of the Minbari could understand why until sensors detected an echo less than two light seconds behind the fleeing ships. Nevertheless, the echo's profile was unmistakable. It was Sinhindrea, one of the destroyers, pursuing them. What was more terrifying was that the ship seemed partially phased.

"It's not completely in hyperspace," one of his analysts had remarked in passing.

And he had to agree with that assessment. That was likely the reason why the enemy hadn't been detected heading for Minbar in the first place. They utilized hyperspace in a different manner than anything seen before. Three _Liandras_ were supporting the combat group and the Shai Alyt ordered one of them to escape the interference and transmit all current data gathered. A second was tasked to follow and if possible give all support to the _Valen'tha_ group and again transmit all data to the Grey Council and the races on _Babylon__Five_, and the Centauri who were the closest possible allies that the Minbari could be called upon.

All that didn't matter right now. He was a Minbari warrior and his home was threatened as was every single person on the vessels under his command. "Our target has been selected. It is time to destroy it." His eyes never left the three dimensional screen as he begin issuing commands.

"Ship's status."

"All gravitic neutron and fusion bean cannons are hot and tracking. All guns and missiles are active. Reactor's running at one hundred fifteen percent."

"ECM."

"ECM active, stealth is on standby and all power is being shunted to engines and weapons," the Rii said. "Jump engines are hot. Ships are signaling ready."

"Jump!" the Minbari quickly ordered. Immediately the distortion opened and their target was selected even as they were catapulted into normal space. "And fire!"

Four sixteen hundred meter, crystalline re-enforced armored warships, the _Sharlins Knife of Vengeance, Frozen Tide, Storm Runner_, and the _Sun Blade_ erupted from jump space less than four hundred kilometers distant away from a two thousand meter long Sinhindrea destroyer.

The destroyer, a victim of a precision, jump point attack was knocked off of its trajectory, its shielding glowing like a miniature sun as it tried to disperse the tremendous impact of the distortion energy wave. The bridge crews gaped at the spectacle, shocked that the destroyer survived the merciless attack. But the enemy shields were well into the red zone when three of the four _Sharlins_ hit it with their main weapons. Despite the assault, the destroyer still managed to orientate its main canon at the Minbari. The forth Minbari warship hit it just as the energy shields into cascade failure while the enemy ship fired. Instead of a plasma burst, the ship had fired an anti-proton beam that cut _Frozen Tide_ in half. The destroyed pieces of the _Sharlin_ suffered explosions even as all of the sections of the ship disintegrated, ravaged by the energies that continued to eat away at until there was nothing left.

By then, the Minbari were past the destroyer just as the ships shields died and then the power source imploded immediately afterwards. The long rectangle-like shape of its bow glowed briefly as the fluidic polymer that held the vessel together and served as a liquid energy conduit congealed. The huge ball-shaped energy matrix located at the rear of the ship collapsed. _Sun Blade_ too close to the destroyer, suffered close range contact with the exploding power matrix wave front. Power immediately died and the highly toxic radiation penetrated the entire ship, instantly the crew and the ship tumbled aimlessly through space. What was left of the Sinhindrea destroyer was so radioactive that it would take decades before any unshielded ship could come safely to within two hundred kilometers of the wreckage.

The two surviving _Sharlins_ fled the area as fast as possible and into the middle of a titanic struggle. Hundreds of Minbari _Nials_ and light ships swarmed at their shielded counterparts. Entire squadron went in; none came out as the First Ones slaughtered everything their beam and plasma weapons touched. In six hours of fighting, the first of the heavy destroyers had reached near orbit. Defensive weaponry, both planetary and orbital locked on and fired at approaching ships. The neutron gravitic cannons collided with and refracted off of Sinhindrea shields. A score of _Sharlins_ backed up by half again the number of Tinashis and old style _Tigara_ attack cruisers jumped into normal space at almost point blank range and engaged Sinhindrea destroyers and two of the huge, four thousand meter dual matrix battleships. The entire fleet was slaughtered in moments.

One hundred eighty-two capital ships and crews were destroyed in the final surge. _Knife of Vengeance, Storm Runner_, the three surviving _Sharlins_, one _Shagotti_, and two _Tinashis_ managed to jump into hyperspace, and were now being tracked by Clovien hunter-killers intent on completing their mission.

Indifferent to their minimal losses the ones called by the Vorlons 'the terrors beyond comprehension', began their advance on the remaining planetary defenses.

_**Chi Draconis**_** Solar System **

A dark Ruler relaxed onboard the command ship watching the carnage being visited upon the sMinbp'kU. Their forces had been thrown into a momentary fit of confusion as their jump gate had just been obliterated by anti-proton plasma fire. His forces eliminated a second one few time units ago, further destabilizing the region. The creatures were too dependent on those structures and their destruction would cause any incoming help to be thrown into disarray. Other than the strange sensor readings being picked originating from outside the solar system, communications had been effectively isolated.

Data gleaned from the minds of those who called themselves Shadows – amusing name as they really didn't know the meaning of the word – had informed them of the sMinbp'kU leadership located on one of the aquatic-like vessels. But before it could be destroyed, the vessel had escaped into deep non-space and was tracking away from their doomed world. The Sinhindrea Lord was perplexed that the ship wasn't tracking towards another of the worlds under their domain, but instead was heading away towards some unknown destination. No matter. Escape was impossible. Clovien trackers had the ship's psychic scent and their destroyer would follow it wherever it went until it was destroyed.

The male creature observed the Clovien's transition into hyperspace as it began its hunt. Jump space was limiting; phasic hyperspace far less so. When and wherever the sMinbp'kU entered normal space, they would die.

Hundreds of small enemy ships attacked and had managed to destroy a group of Youngling ships. For every one of the race's ships destroyed they sacrificed three to four of their own. Even that ratio could not be tolerated so he had ordered his main forces in. The _Bane-of-Life_ destroyers shattered all resistance within range suffering only the loss of one friendly. Antiproton-based plasma continued to decimate resistors and those whom tried to flee inevitability. Twenty more of the main enemy vessels had just entered the fighting. Two of those ships had performed an attacked known to be favored by their kind. One of the destroyers had been caught unaware and was ravaged by the dimensional energy, before being destroyed by for enemy ships firing on the damaged ship.

Nesy'az watched the attack with complete indifference. Two of his progeny were high priority crew members onboard and they were now dead. The creature was upset that their usefulness had come to an end but their actual deaths meant nothing to him. The crew had died fighting the lesser things. And if lesser things killed them because of their carelessness, then it was their fault. He forgot about them. "Continue towards the planet," the male ordered, and the entire remaining of the fleet continued forward crushing the resistance with impunity. Hundreds of stars were briefly born and then snuffed out and weakling ships succumbed to their fates. It was as it should be. "Remove all resistance. The world is ours."

Now it was time to determine where the unusual sensors with characteristics both mechanical and telepathic originated from, and then remove them.

**EarthForce ship **_**Evanston**_

"Captain, we've been ordered all stop by _Babylon Five_."

Terrell Drake was somewhat surprised and they would have his ship placed in a holding pattern so close to the jump gate. "Ask them…" He never had the opportunity to finish his command.

"Sir! We have a JGRP event," a young Ensign announced. "The navigational systems are now unconfirmed for acquisition to _Babylon Five_. Repeat we have unconfirmed acquisition to _B5_."

"All stop."

"Answering all stop, Aye."

The EarthForce _Omega_ cut its engines and when into station-keeping mode. A Centauri light freighter and an Abbai transport, apparently receiving the same orders were slowing down and stopping relative to the _Evanston_.

"How many ships are in our immediate scanning range?"

"Eight, Sir."

Drake cursed softly. A jump gate had been either seriously damaged or completely destroyed and now the entire system was recalibrating itself. He grimaced. That would take hours if not days. A lot of ships deep in hyperspace were about to be lost before they realized what had happened. The only good thing was that many of the jump gates in the immediate area were now supplemented with the new subspace navigational beacons built by the Federationists. Those things could reconfigure at phenomenal speed, however most of the subspace beacons were local and the majority of the jump gates didn't have them yet and they would take far longer to reconfigure themselves. So in effect, the entirely of hyperspace beacon network had been compromised.

"It's _B5_ again. They will direct us to the station."

"Helm, follow the bread crumbs."

"Yes, Sir."

Drake sighed. No doubt the station could see exactly where they were in hyperspace with their sensors, something that Earth Alliance was just receiving because of the newly signed treaty. Ten minutes later, the _Evanston_ exited the jump gate followed by the other vessels.

This was the most boring, irritating part of the voyage; the final approach to _Babylon Five_. When the station had first opened for business, the jump gate was positioned two hours away which was standard operating procedure since most ships too that long to properly decelerate without crushing the ships and their crews. A couple of years later the gate was moved closer. Now, due to security concerns, and rightly so, the gate was back at his original position. For the _Evanston_, breaking would take forty-five minutes BTB (by the book).

Drake studied the viewscreen carefully as his ship closed in on the station. He was far less concerned looking at _B5_ than he was staring at its fast growing counterpart on the opposite of the planet. "Federation Starbase _La Barre," _he whispered to himself.

How long had it been since these people had arrived and ruined everything?

Picard.

They were allies now. Most of EarthForce were taking to them like long lost second cousins.

He still hated him. He couldn't let it go and the dreams hadn't gone away even after more than a year and a half. The EarthForce _Omega _warship_ Pournelle's _destruction sometimes still haunted him at night.

"_Pournelle_," Drake had screamed just a few nights ago before waking up in a cold sweat. "You were not authorized to use nuclear weapons!"

And they weren't, but Captain Robert Hawthorne should have used them all. The _Enterprise_ would have been destroyed, the _Ambassador_ disabled and captured. EarthForce should have been a lot stronger than it was now. At least that's how his dreams ended. Reality had turned out somewhat differently.

"This is Picard," the Federation Captain had told him after the humiliation. "Your fight is over. I have every one of my weapon systems locked onto your vessel. I suggest you leave while you can. This is your last opportunity."

Drake found himself running away like a whipped dog. He was an EarthForce senior Captain. The _Omega_ was the most powerful ship EarthForce had ever developed. Its weapons couldn't even scratch the _Enterprise's_ paint

In his dreams he tactically retreated, not ran like he had in front of that bald-headed…

_Damnation_.

"Can we see the _Enterprise_ from here?"

"Yes, Sir. Their defensive shields are inactive; we can see them and the _Ambassador_, but they're still blocking our scans with their navigational shields."

"I want a good look."

"Magnifying now."

Drake studied the ship as much as he was able. It still looked the same but everybody knew that it had been upgraded to what Earth Alliance was quietly calling the '_Voyager_ standard'. "Unbelievable," he muttered. They were bad enough as they were and now they were even more powerful. The SHATTERFIST particle cannon, something EarthForce had banked on to break those hated, but admittedly very impressive shields of the Feds, would have been a resounding failure. He and the others admitted now that the particle weapon would not have effectively worked and the prototype had been destroyed in battle against the Centauri. However, the principle was sound and the cannons with improved power sources were rapidly becoming the standard as the G.O D.s were being quickly updated.

All of which would do little to nothing against a Fed ship. The _Evanston_ had more powerful ECM and armaments but it couldn't even begin to handle one of the smaller _Sabers_ in a straight up fight let alone the pocket battleship _Ambassador,_ or Picard's ship. And who knew what those smaller vessels could do? He just wished that he could have seen how badly damaged the ship had been by those aliens that attacked it. Some small part of him had to admit though, that he might have been more disturbed by the fact that it had been damaged and what that could mean to Humanity and everybody else for that matter.

"Sir!" a voice said, breaking him away from his musings. "There's been another JGRP event," the same Ensign announced.

The Captain stifled another curse. Someone was purposely destroying jump gates the same as last time, and he didn't have to wonder who was doing it. The question was where?

"Open a channel to the Federation Space station _La Barre."_

"They're answering, Sir."

"This is Commander Williamson."

The man looked harried to Drake. No doubt they were trying to figure out what was happening. "Captain Drake. Have you identified where the gates had been destroyed?"

"No."

Drake merely nodded. He had to remember that these people weren't miracle workers despite their technology.

"We've been working on a map based on the beacon network but it has not been completed yet," he continued. "There are a surprising number of jump gates that are not officially on the network and we have an incomplete record. However we do know that the jump gates that have been destroyed are on the network and we are working to find out where."

"Sir," a crewman said. "Signal coming from EarthForce Command, IDENT confirmed."

"Starbase _La Barre_, I will get back to you in a moment," Drake said before he had the feed cut. He quickly moved over to the Captain's chair. "Drake here."

The image on the screen was someone the EA officer was well acquainted with. "Captain Drake," General Brindley Acknowledged. "You have a new assignment. You are to proceed to the Federation Starbase _La Barre_ and place yourself and your ship under the command of the Officer-in-Charge."

Drake stared at the General completely, and utterly dumfounded. The crew found suddenly found something, anything as far away as possible to occupy their time as the tension around their Captain radiated through the bulkhead and into the hallway beyond.

"Sir is there a reason for this, this action?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The smirk Brindley gave him chilled his soul. "Two hours ago, The Federation asked if we would be interested in an officer exchange program. An hour ago we said, 'uh, yes,' and since you happened to be one of the closest ships, you got volunteered. Three more ships will be arriving at B5 as soon as they receive their orders."

"Sir," he hissed. "We have had two JGRP events in the last hour! With all due respect…"

"Right time, right place, Captain," the General responded, cutting him off. "That's it. Your orders are coming through. I expect you to act in the best tradition of the men and women of EarthForce. Find out through the stations what you can. Oh, and have fun. Brindley out."

The silence on the bridge was deafening.

A fuming Drake was absolutely, completely, and totally convinced that someone in EarthForce didn't like him and that this punishment certainly didn't fit any crime he might have committed.

**Minbar**

**Dravanlpore Province **

Rii-nan'shok Donaan, his trusted friend and assistant, and four members of the warrior caste were stunned by the chaos they were witnessing among the population as they rushed towards the Cynthyra Institute. The city of Dravanlpore located in the heart of the province of the same name had been griped by panic. Thousands were leaving the city for the far off safety of distant mountains, days away when traveling by foot. Roads were hopelessly jammed with vehicles heading away from the city. Many more thousands were shut up inside their homes, glued to their communications and information centers. It was an amazing thing what an invasion will do to a people used to a thousand years of order and discipline, self enlightenment and peace.

The small transport skimmed over the city, its clean emissions and quiet antigravity engines barely noticeable by the people as it flew by. Most of the people never bothered to stare at the lone ship which was nothing compared to the display in the skies of Minbar. Defensive combat systems, the Minbari counterparts of the Earth Alliance's Global Orbital Satellites, brightened the dark night with their beams weapons that were powerful enough to be seen from the surface. Every few seconds, there was a flash as nuclear ordinance and worse cooked off in deep space, or when one of the defensive orbitals died. It was a spectacular spectacle and tens of thousand looked into the sky with dread.

"The people seemed frozen," Tryn-Rii Cren'tia. "Are they even aware of what is happening?"

"The citizens of Minbari are an orderly people," Rii-nan'shok Donaan said. "They're more than aware. It is the unknown that frightens them."

"I'm disturbed as well," his friend said watching the skies.

There was another flash in the sky, much brighter this time. One of Minbar's huge stations had just been destroyed. They could almost see pieces beginning to burn as they fell into Minbari's atmosphere. All eyes were drawn to a huge flash and explosion, this time on the surface. Somewhere in the south a city had suffered an attack. The flash looked nuclear in nature but no one could tell. The enemy hadn't used nuclear ordinance but no one was sure of anything.

"Valen preserve us!"

"They're bombing the cities! We could be next!"

"If they hit this city, we'll never feel it," one of the grim-faced warriors stated coldly. Yedor was foremost on his mind. The cool air felt refreshing despite the seriousness of the situation and perversely, the warrior had never so alive. "I believe that that was a military installation that was destroyed, one of the ground-to-space defensive units. I believe that is what was destroyed about two hundred kilometers south of here. But I am not sure."

**Epsilon Eridani**

It took Draal's complete concentration to break through the interference. Nuclear furnaces were at eighty percent now, feeding energy to the sensor packs attempting to break through Sinhindrea interference. Draal's physical form was taking a beating as exhaustion began to take its toll, but the wall crumbled and he was inside the star system. And what he saw nearly broke his own heart. The Minbari, his people were being slaughtered. Scores of Minbari's finest home guard units and others close enough to heed the call were destroyed, or ruined almost beyond recognition. This couldn't happen again, he thought furiously. The city of Yedor didn't exist anymore because of these monsters trying to make a point, trying to make the Minbari afraid. And they had succeeded. Nearly ninety million people had died from the raid and that was what it was – only a raid. Minbari defenses had been insufficient to halt their advance that time and six out of every ten warships had been crippled or destroyed. Only ten ships had humbled the Minbari war-machine. But his people had attacked in unison against only a handful of enemy ships and this was completely different. The Minbari had increase defenses in the system but no one expected a full invasion. Their ships were stretch out to far to get back in time.

Panicked, he focused his attention on Minbar –

– And was forced back.

Something barred the way, a strength never before encountered other than at Z'ha'dum. Draal had never traveled there directly because of the searchers, Guardians of the Dark, Shadow telepathic protectors, were ever vigilant. But those intelligences were different; they were searchers, eyes that screened the night. This was something different.

Four pairs of eyes, completely devoid of emotion searched him out, discovered him, and grabbed him. Psychic tendrils seized his mind. He felt small pieces of the memories of his youth being forcibly stripped from him and discarded, dissected as if they were less than nothing. He felt the losses and in extreme fear, Draal fought back using the power of the Great Machine. Generators kicked in, increasing power to one hundred-ten percent. All available power was shunted into the sensors and from there into Draal and as the sensor sweep retracted, so did his mind. But the thing refused to let go of its morsel.

**-+- **

Nesy'az was an elder of the First Order. Over two thousand years old, one of the strongest telepaths of his race, he had personally grabbed the sensor entity and held it with the power of his mind. Only a very few of his species had the ability to seize and hold a mind without the aid of instrumentation. Blotting everything including the thoughts of thousands of his own species from his mind, he focused on the intruder. The Sinhindrea was mildly surprised that the taste was sMinbp'kU. It was strong but under the tendril mind attack, it was weakening. Holes in its defenses allowed him to push his way past the artificial sensors and into the morsel's mind. Now that it was in it began to peel and taste the primitives mind through the images it began to rip from its consciousness, trying to find its point of origin. The creature didn't understand the individual thoughts but certain impressions, no matter how alien and primitive, were universal.

The sMinbp'kU called itself Draal in its own language. It was in control of a machine that allowed him to free his mind from the body. Interesting. The primitive had a youngling called Dreynlena that it felt some affection for. The dwelling place of the machine was located in a system called Epsilon Eridani. There were others there…

**-+-**

It was old, old and utterly devoid of feeling as Draal could understand the term. The Minbari wasn't a natural telepath, the alien machine simulated it for him, but the results were the same. Draal screamed and sent a sensor feedback into the mind of the Sinhindrea. The Ancient one screamed back and started to follow the sensors and Draal's mind back to the point of origin. Minbari and Sinhindrea were joined in that instant. Terrified, Draal fought back with everything he had and managed to break the connection.

In those milliseconds, Draal discovered a name to the source of his pain. Actually it wasn't a real name, more like an impression that his mind could wrap around. The creatures were completely telepathic however they had no concept of speech that younger races could comprehend. Their powers over others were more primal. They touched the emotions of their victims to learn and influence them; extracted the memories so that they could understand. Regrettably, the victim rarely survived the extractions. The name or concept that the Minbari could wrap his mind around was called Nesy'az, a sane name for an insane creature.

Pain.

And Surprise.

The sMinbp'kU had tried to hurt him and had failed. Angered now, the Sinhindrea Lord prepared to shred the sMinbp'kU entity's mind. It had begun the dissociation rend, but the fragile connect had been disconnected and the morsel had fled. However it was too late. The 'taste' was there. The Sinhindrea transferred the telepathic imprint to a Clovien. The younger moved away to prepare for the hunt.

The feedback surprised the creature and in that second Draal ripped away and fled for his sanity and his life. The creature had tasted his mind. It knew where he was and how to find him. It knew what the Great Machine was and the threat it represented to it. And before Draal could fully disengage the sensors, the creature sent a psychic arrow into his mind. And Draal escaped, his mind partially ravaged by the assault and burning with pain. The old Minbari had never experienced as much sheer dread as he felt now. He had to prepare.

It was coming for him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"**Foothold - Landfall"**

An exhausted and hurting Draal discovered his holographic image was laying next to his very real body. But as he stared at his dormant form, something appeared to be wrong. Because of his condition, it took him seconds to understand what he was seeing.

Zathräs and Zathràs, brothers and keepers of the Great Machine, were attending to his body in a desperate attempt to keep him alive. His body was bleeding from his eyes, ears and mouth. And there appeared to be convulsions racking his body.

Staggering forward, Zathràs saw the image move unsteadily toward him. Eyes full of concern he moved closer.

"Zathràs thought you were dead. Not know what to do," he said with more than a touch of desperation. "Great Machine was sending out waves of energy. Everyone can see. Thought you were in trouble but brothers disagreed. Zathràs wanted to place the Great Machine into stasis mode but no one ever listens to Zathràs, not even Zathräs."

Zathras, all of them could be a pain, but they were trustworthy and loyal to a fault. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't quite form. He heard his body cough, there was a spasm of blood oozing from his mouth.

"Great Machine is trying to save your body," Zathràs said. "It tries. May not work. Z-Zathràs is sorry, Draal."

Even as the alien spoke, Draal felt his ability to control the machine's system beginning to slip from his grasp.

_**Babylon Five:**_

"_There seems to be a problem,"_ Shai Alyt Menroi told Delenn and Neroon. Both were still in the diplomatic quarters, planning their official response to Shakiri's apology. It was a delicate time and although civil war between the castes seemed to have been avoided for now, it revealed that there were some major problems at home that needed immediate attending to. If allowed to fester, both leaders could only image how bloody the fighting would be. _"Minbar Central Communications is not responding to our hails. Several ships have tried communicating with the home world and none have received a response."_

Both Minbari assumed the worse. "Has a civil war already started?" asked a worried Delenn. "Shakiri would not have used his apology as a ruse to catch us off guard, would he?"

"I don't know," Neroon admitted. "But if communications have been cut, then I must return to the home world immediately."

"_There is more,"_ Menroi continued. _"We've received a garbled transmission several hours ago. It was coded Yash'Val."_

"And you're just telling us now?!" screamed an irate Neroon.

"_It was an incomplete transmission,"_ Menroi announced. "_We have been trying to verify or confirm the message. All of the ships received the transmission before we lost contact with the home world. Ships throughout the region are trying to find out any information and heading towards home. Two of our own ships have been dispatched to find out what has happened, if anything."_

"There is no one who would attack us other than the Drakh. But they've been quiet since the attack against the Earthers failed and because of their losses fighting with the Shadows."

"_Our forces have been doubled in the system since the Drakh attacked us, so the people are protected. There are several ships that are returning home to determine if there are any problems and they will communicate with us directly,"_ Menroi said. _"As soon as we have information, I will forward it on to you."_

"I will inform Shakiri and see if he knows anything of this matter," Delenn told Menroi. The Shai Alyt bowed and communications were terminated. She turned to a worried Neroon. "Surely Shakiri wouldn't…"

She never finished as Draal literally appeared next to her. Neroon rushed to Draal's side, tried to grab him, but his hands sled through the hologram. Draal looked terrible. Blood was coming out of his nose and mouth, reflecting the effects on his body.

"Please, help me," he muttered before he collapsed and his holographic image slowly sunk through the floor.

**Minbar: Ravin'sha Province:**

**Main communications center**

"We have maybe two satellites remaining that have not been destroyed," Tynan the assistant manager and one of the most experienced communications technicians under Rii-nan'shok Marcarea told her quickly, not bothering to even look at her, hardly believing it himself. There were hundreds of satellites orbiting Minbar and beyond and all of them had gone silent. "I believe the enemy has almost completely eliminated our orbital communications systems. However land-based systems are still functional at this time."

The hundred and ten technicians who made of the core of the northern communications center were quietly performing their duties in the best tradition of the Worker's caste. They were frightened but they were doing a superb job and she was so proud of them and their dedication. The problem was they were fast running out of satellite communications, but the thousands of underground optical cables that acted as a backup were still functional. Those ancient cables provided a lifeline for the military bases that would most certainly come under siege in the immediate future. Four of the bases in the northern sector had already gone silent.

The people in the small city of Ravin'sha were in a panic. Information was almost non existent; however everyone knew that the space force had lost the conflict in the skies of Minbar. Huge numbers of Minbari warriors were heading towards the west in combat vehicles and sky craft.

"None of the cities have been struck as yet as far as we can tell. Communications are still online," Tynan continued. "There are some unconfirmed reports of alien ships entering Minbar's atmosphere, but those are more rumors than anything else." And the video feeds spoke for themselves. There were news people reporting from most of the cities. "But something is happening. Our military is…"

-+-

The sentence was never finished as a small brilliant sun descended from orbit, moving quickly to strike the surface of the planet. The huge irregular ball of light struck the Crystal Mountains to the west, about fifteen kilometers distant from Ravin'sha Province, and the city and its two million inhabitants died as the plasma pulse turned the largest of the small mountain and everything around it for ten kilometers into a puddle of molten lava. The superheated concussion wave, mutilated the surrounding city, people and atmosphere for another fifteen kilometers. The remains of people, homes, buildings and plant life were flash-burned into ash. A huge mushroom-shaped fireball, alternated colors from white to yellow, and then many indescribable colors before it turned into an ugly reddish green. The conflagration rose above the sky where the mountain used to be and remained suspended there.

No living thing for twenty kilometers saw a huge five-kilometer long rectangle vessel that descended from orbit into the middle of the firestorm. Suspended three hundred meters from the surface, the ship dropped a series of rectangular objects directly into the center of blast. The objects melted in the inferno and then ran as they touched the liquefied surface. The melted material began to glow as it proceeded to absorb the plasma energy. Powered, the nanites, as they were programmed to do, begin to burrow deep into the molten rock and started multiplying. The most mature of them began creating a foundation for the dark city they were starting to build.

The Sinhindrea drop ship remained in the middle of the firestorm, its shield protecting both the microscopically small but fast growing nanites, the embryonic city, and containing the fires within so that they could feed. Soon the nanites would have enough energy and begin to convert all surrounding materials into something they could use. On the other side of the planet, the process was being repeated.

**Minbar**:** Dravanlpore Province **

There was a sense of helplessness as Rii-nan'shok Donaan understood that the last two standard hours of bombardment had effectively exhausted and then destroyed the orbital defensive network of home. Most of the orbital stations and habitats had to be destroyed by now and he didn't expect any survivors other than those who had already escaped. Hopefully by now there were ships that had reached a far enough distance to put out an unheeded distress call to the star Riders and Wind Swords. When their fleets came, the aliens would be sorry that they even knew of Minbar's existence.

The huge campus was house to the most brilliant scientific minds in the southern hemisphere. There were thousands of Minbar's best, working to develop new scientific breakthroughs, several of which had been introduced by those who had attended some of the Federation classes at _Babylon Five_. A proud people, this some called upstart, group of mostly Humans had developed so many unique technologies that the Minbari had never imagined that it threw the Worker Castes into somewhat of a daze. The entire caste had been challenged for the first time in centuries in a healthy, vital way. There was a collective will, a new life among the thinkers and dreamers: learn as much they could and prove that they were better than those alien Earthers. The other races looked to them, the Minbari as leaders, but that couldn't happen as long as they were relegated into being number two technologically behind the Federation. It was a challenge.

The workers hadn't been this energized in decades.

All of this was unimportant as Rii-nan'shok Donaan and fifteen warriors and workers accompanied him to the main facility of Challaon Alyt Winiann. The Minbari male sported a beard, much like Dukhat and was twice the former leader's size. He was also twice as stubborn.

Donaan burst into the man's office followed by a small crowd of fellow workers and soldiers. "How close is the subspace transmitter to being functional?" demanded the communications officer. He hadn't even introduced himself.

"How dare you!" the Challaon Alyt growled. "Who are you and why have you entered my office in such a manner?" He was incensed that this stranger would speak to him, one of the worlds greatest scientists in such a manner.

"We don't have much time," the Minbari protested. "I am called Donaan. Minbar is under attack. Most of our communication systems in orbit are being destroyed. All tachyon-based is being jammed and we are being cut off."

"The Warrior caste will handle the situation," Winiann countered easily. And those words proved that the scientist was the completely oblivious type Donaan assumed existed but had never actually met. "And what does all of this have to do with me?" he asked, thereby proving Donaan's assumption.

"Aren't you aware of what's happening in the last six hours?" Cren'tia asked. "Many of our ships have been destroyed. It will be days before the fleet arrives in force to take on the invaders."

"I've been aware that there was something happening, but my work has been of paramount importance. I have not had the time to indulge myself in frivolous entertainments such as watching news broadcasts."

"Have you bothered to look outside?" Donaan demanded? "The people are leaving the campus area, returning to their homes, preparing to flee!"

"Flee where?" he asked. "Why was I not told?"

"People obey your orders when you asked not to be disturbed. You've trained them to avoid you too well," hissed Donaan. That part was true. Winiann's attitude was such that many people avoided him as much as possible, a fact that defined the scientist's attitude concerning those around him. "Where is the transmitter?"

"It's not functional," said Winiann as they all broke into a fast walk, almost a trot, heading towards the physics lab. "As you well understand, it is alien technology and as such automatically suspect in terms of quality and reliability. Therefore it was decided that we would develop our own version."

Marcarea was right about him, Donaan decided. "The hyperspace beacons they developed using subspace technology. They work perfectly well."

"At least for now," Winiann countered. "Who knows how long that alien technology would have worked? Our technology lasts much longer because we use time honored superior techniques developed and perfected by the worker castes for the last thousand years. The quality of our workmanship is known throughout know space."

Donaan and a few others resisted the urge to scream as Winiann for the next five minutes, lectured them on the qualities of Minbari craftsmanship verses alien, specifically Federation, technology.

Three levels down, they reached the main lab. The doors opened and they walked into the huge room. As they passed through the doorway the entire room rumbled, and continued to do so for nearly thirty seconds.

"Find out what that was," demanded Tryn-Rii Cren'tia. One of the Minbari workers turned and rushed back the way he came, fear propelling him faster than he could normally run.

There were signs of near panic among some of the people, however Winiann continued on, albeit more somberly. He headed directly for the secured section. The transmitter was there, a huge device taking up a significant portion of the room.

"I thought it would be somewhat smaller," one of the warriors mused as they inspected the instrument.

"This is new technology," Winiann explained anew. "We're developing our own version and the components are being created from our technical base. By the way, who is it that dares challenge us in our own star system?"

Donaan was surprised that it hadn't taken longer for this savant genius to think of the question. "They are First Ones."

Startled by the answer, the scientist quieted and started to power up the subspace transmitter. "Shadows?" he questioned trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"No, something worse."

"It is somewhat – huge," the same warrior said again.

"The problem is that because subspace is such a new science we've had to devise a generator that can utilize the new frequencies and convert the non-normal space or as the Earthers call, the sub-spatial continuum, which has different properties as compared to the tachyon-based physics into something we can use. The rest is just a simple application of our basic knowledge of transmitter-receivers."

"That is why we're here, Challaon Alyt," Donaan repeated once more. "The enemy is jamming all tachyon transmissions, something we thought impossible. Our people will come in blind and this may be our only way to establish communication on this planet with them without being detected. We will need to have a way to coordinate our defenses with the warriors on the surface."

Winiann glared at the Worker as if he were mad. "Surely you are exaggerating. Minbar is a big place, our resources vast and our ships are coming to avenge this affront to our world."

"And how many will die in the meantime without the knowledge that help is coming and when, so that they can prepare?" The communications expert glared at the scientist. "Does the generator work?"

"The prototype is not ready." The Minbari glared at the Rii-nan'shok. "However, I have a Federation subspace com system that they gave us to back-engineer."

Now it was Donaan's turn to glare. "Where is it? I want to see it now."

"It's in the next room," he said as they headed towards it. "But it's been dismantled for study. I'll need my people to put it back together. I must make calls."

"Your people are gone. Give me their names and I will have my people search for them. It would take hours to gather them here if at all possible. In that time you may have to make due with our technical expertise."

"I guess you'll have to do," he conceded.

He motioned for all of them to follow just as the worker who was sent to discover what the cause of the vibration was, returned.

"What did you find out?"

"Most of the local communications are out, but Ravin'sha has been struck. The city is gone and there is a plasma storm over the remains of the entire mountain range. Static charges are arcing everywhere in that area. Rav'al Mountain is gone, vaporized in the blast."

"And we're still alive? I don't understand," Winiann said. "Did the enemy hit us with a nuclear weapon? Have we been poisoned?"

"We're not sure," the worker said. "The radiation profile is unusual. However I could see the plasma from here and…"

"…If we can see it from here, then we are far too close," Cren'tia finished. It wasn't a pleasant thought and it chilled him to his core.

"Then we must hurry. I must get my family to safety."

"Our transport is waiting," said Donaan. "If we have to, we will assemble the communicator somewhere else." He lifted up his hands to forestall the coming argument. "We will gather your family and be prepared to leave in a moment's notice."

"But my work, all of my data…"

"The lives of all of us and your family are more important. If we survive this, we can start over; but not if we're all dead. Hurry, Challaon Alyt, we do not have the luxury of time."

**EarthForce ship **_**Evanston**_

"All stop."

"Answering all stop, Sir."

As the _Evanston_ slowly took its place near Station _La Barre_ and from their position, they could see the small ships much clearer now. Both were barely the size of an _Olympus_ corvette.

Lieutenant Corwin at _B5_ has confirmed our orders from EarthDome and _La Barre_ is awaiting your shuttle, Sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Drake responded. The stone-cold look on his face alternated between indifference and fury. His own people had thrown him to the wolves. Why he was chosen to represent EarthForce was beyond him. Everyone knew how he felt about them. He'd made no secret about that.

"Sir, Commander Sisko is on the comms."

"Open."

"Welcome to _Deep Space_ _La Barre, _Captain."

"I am somewhat surprised that I've been – assigned here."

"Be that as it may, Captain Drake, your orders have been confirmed. We have a shuttle heading to your ship. We would like you and your tactical officers to return to the station. There's a problem developing that you need to be aware of."

"Yes, Sir," Drake answered not quite hissing the words. Terrell was angry but somewhat disappointed as well. He wanted to experience the transporter and now it seemed that he would be denied that pleasure.

Tell the docking bay that were about to receive a shuttle," he ordered. "Jackson, Yung, and Sanchez, you're with me."

-+-

The shuttle they called a _Runabout_, a mini-starship really, connected smoothly to the docking port located near the engineering section of the _Omega. _Drake and his executive officers stared at the interior of the small vessel. It was far roomier than he had believed. Most Earth Force shuttles were larger but far more cramped as instrumentation, fuel and life support took up the majority of the space leaving only a few small uncomfortable seats for the personnel. Apparently this ship did not require that you suit up, and the sudden experience of gravity came as a shock even though they new what to expect.

"Captain, sirs, please take a seat," a Federation Lieutenant told them. He quickly instructed them on the use of the safety belts and after the EarthForce officers were seated he returned to the cockpit.

Two minutes after getting clearance, the shuttle was on its way back to the station. Subconsciously, the passengers were gripping their seats expecting acceleration to bounce them around or push in their lungs but they felt nothing. It was a strange experience for those used to traveling weightless for long periods of time and in minutes the trip was over. Drake and his people stared as the Runabout passed through the energy shield that kept space out and the atmosphere in, into the huge landing bay. And even before they landed with barely a bump, Drake could already see Captain Sisko and two of his officers waiting for them.

"Captain Drake," Sisko said as he looked at the other officers.

"These are my bridge and tactical officers, Lieutenants Marcus Jackson, and Yin Lee Yung and my Second-n-Command Commander Antonio Sanchez." All three of them snapped off a crisp salute which Sisko returned.

"Lieutenants Mylo Ueng and Linda Purcell will be your liaisons and it will be their responsibility to get you and your crew acquainted with the station.

Drake nodded in their direction thereby acknowledging their existence. One was alien, but could have very well passed for Human if not for the eyes and the slightly off-colored hair. The other was Human he noted and could have come from any town in the Midwestern United States territory. "You said that there was a problem?"

"Yes, there is a potential problem, something we will address shortly as soon as the other EarthForce personnel arrive from the _Charon_." The _Omega_ was already parked near _B5_ and the officers would be over within the hour. "However, I and my staff will give you a short tour of the station and a quick outline of the responsibilities that you will be expected to perform."

"First day of school," Drake muttered as he followed the three Starfleeters from the back into one of the amazing elevators. He had used one before on the _Ambassador_. On these elevators, you didn't feel a thing as it moved at fantastic speeds. There was no acceleration at all and it took a lot not to stare at the shocked expressions on his officers faces as they experience the ride for the first time.

The trip was over quickly and for the next hour the four officers were shown around the station. And one of the most stunning experiences was the famed holographic, holodecks as the Feds called them. The room Purcell had shown them was in use at the time. When the door opened, the EarthForce officers panicked. Inside the room they could see an entire ocean floor with fantastic alien aquatic creatures swimming passed the doors. All four had expected the ocean to come pouring out of the doors but the water had been held back by what were assumed by those same people to be force shields. Attempting to defuse the mounting panic, Sisko invited one of the officers to stick his hand into the room. Sanchez carefully volunteered and carefully did as instructed. His hands passed through the barrier and encountered the cold, wet ocean water. Suddenly there were objects coming towards him and he quickly pulled his hand out and to his shock it was completely dry.

Two people in aquatic breathing gear exited the room. The instant they passed the barrier, like the EarthForce officers hand, they were completely dry, not a drop of water was on them. A third person inside the room was touching a panel on the wall and suddenly everything disappeared leaving a somewhat ugly checkerboard room in its place.

"My God!" The words had slipped out before Drake could stop himself.

Sanchez looked somewhat amused. "_Voyager's_ holographic imaging systems upgrades really did help us a lot," he added sheepishly. "Stellar cartography is next. Captain Picard will be there. He has something he wants you to see."

**Minbar-Orbit**

Nesy'az felt vaguely disappointed that his prey had escaped. The energy used by the organic had been stronger than he had estimated but the taste was still there. Reviewing the mental battle he was somewhat surprised that the sMinbp'kU possessed such technology. There had only been a glimpse of the machine's true power but it had been sufficient to be judged a threat. There had also been a glimpse of its location and that triggered caution. "Pratyza, come," the Lord ordered.

A young Sinhindrea swam through the vicious, watery fluid and stopped some three meters from its Lord. Pratyza, appearing more squid like than crustacean like hadn't grown its shell yet, but it was close and soon it would have to go into seclusion. There it would grow the shell and it would be hailed as an adult.

Seclusion was necessary however as other adults considered a pupating young one as a particularly delectable delicacy. And isolation would have to continue until the shell hardened and its final sex determined. The fact that it was in the presence of adults placed it in danger. But it was protected by Nesy'az because his Lord had need of it.

"Taste," the Lord said as it sent the information via his mind.

Pratyza received the information and plugged its appendages into its version of a computerized information grid. Electrolyte polyfluid that carried the data joined with cybernetic intercepts and it began to relay information.

Typical of its species, the creature flashed hundreds of colors per second and combined it with its telepathy to pass the information to the Sinhindrea Lord. The communication between the two so complex no humanoid could possibly translate what was said. Even the Vorlons, aquatic based creatures themselves would have found it difficult.

"The sMinbp'kU meat is located in what is called the Epsilon Eridani system," it flashed. An image of the star system appeared. "The planet is unremarkable, but it is the home of the sHp'kU station described by the Shadows under interrogation," meaning that the information was telepathically extracted by the Sinhindrea from the Shadows as they were eaten alive.

A coldness gripped the Lord and several others that had received the information. SHp'kU again, the same creatures that had destroyed the gate. They were also the same creatures that the Shadows had planned to use to poison his people. More data from the youngling was received. These creatures lived in both universes. They were the ones that had resisted Clovien hunters on several occasions. They were the ones who placed those accursed mines that kept the rest of the Sinhindrea from coming to the blessed feeding ground. They were the ones who entered another dimensional transit point in front of his people in sCenp'kU space. And the Cloviens were _still_ looking for it even though they had the exact position of the transition point.

"The data is sufficient." Nesy'az flashed deep green signaling that the meeting was over. The young one backed away and headed for seclusion, grateful that its father had allowed it to retreat before the temptation of the others became too great. It would meet its father once more in three weeks time to present itself and its determined sex.

Nesy'az coldly analyzed the situation. The sHp'kU needed to be dealt with sooner than anticipated. If they began to develop and pass technology back and forth to one and other and if the sMinbp'kU mind searcher showed the others how to do the same, then the resisters would become more difficult to pacify and eradicate.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the Sinhindrea's version of a communications officer. "Dispatch six Clovien hunters and three _Bane-of-Life_ destroyers to the Epsilon Eridani system. Have them join with those that are following the fleeing sMinbp'kU leaders." That was another warning. The sMinbp'kU were heading directly for the Eridani system instead of a place of refuge in their own territory. That was sufficient information for him to make a decision. "Destroy all life there," the Lord ordered. "Also dispatch a _Tribulation _battlecruiser with support and sterilize the sHp'kU homeworld. Leave nothing alive to threaten us. It is a plague world. Kill everything."

The huge crustacean acknowledged the order and started to input the transmission. "The Clovien Hunters and war-nymphs separated from the main fleet and began their journey. Using their FTL drives the first group would arrive in two weeks, the T_ribulation_ force five days later to the planet called Earth.

_**Babylon Five:**_

Doctor Franklin jumped into the shuttle with every bit of medical equipment he could carry. Doctor Crusher was right next to him carrying almost as much, and next to her, Delenn commandeered a seat. The EarthForce shuttle was already powering up, given emergency clearance to head down to the planet. The great Machine had protection sufficient to block any direct transportation and due to Draal's conditions those safeguards couldn't be inactivated. Zathräs had contacted _B5_ and told them that it was safe to come on down without the defenses destroying the ship. The shuttle exited from the landing bay, taking a few moments to dodge several ships before it started its burn towards the planet and the secret opening that allowed access to the deep recesses of the planet and the heart of the Great Machine.

Fifteen minutes later, the shuttle landed and it took another fifteen minutes before they arrived at Draal's location led by one of Zathras brothers. Franklin idly wondered if the beings were clones or just a species whose children simply looked identical but that could be investigated at a later time. Delenn had been here before and took no notice of the interior of the gigantic machine they were now in. Beverly and Franklin weren't so indifferent to the sights there were being treated to. There was something about a generator the size of the _Enterprise_ that made you look up and take notice.

The group was led into a small chamber where the body of Draal was safeguarded and interfaced with the core of the Great Machine. His holographic image was there resting and in pain which reflected the condition of his body. His body seemed oblivious to there presence, but all three of them were horrified by what they saw.

Where he was once strong and vital, healthy and somewhat overweight, now Draal's body was emancipated, and spasmodic. The muscles were becoming atrophied, his skin pale and withered. His unseeing eyes were bloodshot and the dozens of tubes that penetrated his body and nearly all of the body cavities quivered ceaselessly as they performed their various duties. The Minbari body was being maintained as best as the machine could considering that it was not designed specifically for Minbari physiology. Theoretically, under the current conditions his body could last almost an additional one hundred years but what would have survived would have not been envied by anyone. Immediately both doctors began running scans over the body while Delenn concentrated on trying to speak to Draal's holographic form.

"Draal," she whispered. "We are here to help."

"Delenn, Delenn," he answered slowly. "I am sorry to have caused you this discomfort. Please, let me die in peace. But – but I have to tell you what has transpired."

She smiled as best she could. "You are not going to die," she said, trying to blot out Stephen's string of curses as he continued to scan Draal. "They are the best doctors anyone could ask for."

"Yes. Yes, I know. And Doctor Regun is ready on _Babylon Five_ to assist," he told her. The Minbari physician from _Bright Star_ was waiting for him onboard the station prepared to do everything in his power to make sure that Draal survived. "Delenn, I was attacked. Mental and physical feedback by the one called Nesy'az at Minbar. His eyes almost glazed over when he saw the look of horror coming off in waves from Delenn. "He is a power that can not be measured. He is an Ancient of ancients, a power beyond comprehension. But he is limited, Delenn." He coughed copying his body's action, which also caused Stephen to curse in fluent Minbari. "Our world Delenn, the Sinhindrea have claimed it. Our forces destroyed. The world is in danger. We must fight to save it. Save us all. They coming are here soon. Tracking here to us killing…

-+-

Delenn was crying now with the loss of her Friend and old teacher imminent. His were had become slurred and detached but she managed to understand their meaning. But she needed to know what was happening and now that she knew the truth, she bitterly wished it had been civil war rather than this! The holograph was slowly fading away.

"Draal! Draal!" She needed to know more. He couldn't die like this!

"He's still alive," Crusher told her, her eyes never leaving her patient. "We gave him a sedative and we're trying to stabilize him. But this machine is trying to counter everything we do. We're going to have to separate him from it."

Machine not like you messing with Draal," Zathräs told them quickly. "It knows he is dying but is not ready to give him up yet. Programming very, very stubborn. Machine wants to fight for him, even it kills him."

"Crap," yelled Franklin. "He's coming around again. Scanner's showing that he's got all kinds of neurological damage. His body is building up toxins the machine can't or won't filter. I knew this machine wouldn't give him up."

"We're going to loss him at this rate and I'm not going to let that happen," Beverly whispered. "We need to have him turnoff the interference so we can transport him out of here."

"Draal," Delenn said. "We can help you but you must turn off the interference."

The Minbari hologram solidified somewhat. "Yesss." His voice slurred but he understood closed his eyes for a moment and then faded by out.

The interference dissipated.

Franklin slammed his communicator. "This is Doctor Stephen Franklin declaring a medical emergency. We need an emergency beam out to ICU in _Babylon Five_." This is a code two medical transport," he said. "Inform Doctor Regun and his team ready. Lock on to my signal and beam out the Minbari next to me. Transport Delenn also." Code two would automatically transport Draal, minus any of the non-biological components that were penetrating his body.

"_Acknowledging and commencing transport now,"_ the transport chief on _B5_ responded. Almost immediately, the body started to fade away in the transporter beam leaving tubes and wires and several implants on the floor where his body once was. Delenn disappeared along with him.

Led by Zathräs, the doctors rushed back to their shuttle and return to their patient.

His brother Zathräs, looked on as the trio rushed to where the shuttle was, watching the Great Machine as it began to tremor. The malfunctions had already started. Draal would have to return soon or somebody would have to replace him quickly. The Great Machine was nothing unless it had a controller. If not the resulting explosion would kill all life on the planet and quick a few ships anywhere near it. All in all, this was turning out to be a bad day he thought.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey JC: Actually that would be an interesting story, having B5 ships meet the BSG as well as Earth Force meeting the Space above and Beyond folks. Both stories would be well worth the effort. Sadly I can't do it right now, but this idea has been floated out and some author who is interested in working on this is thinking about it even as they read this…I hope so._

_Steven Kodaly: To sum up quickly-thank you for your kind words. ATV is the premier story but the UOC series is my baby. So I will answer a couple of questions right now._

_As you read these upcoming chapters you will see that 'Roc' has been mentioned and will be playing an important part as we get into the Minbari conflict coming up very soon. But sorry, no Lal. And Kosh will be stepping up to the plate as soon as I can write it. Thanks again._

_Charlie Nelson, the only author who can combine so many different characters in one grand story that I can't imagine even trying something like that. Blessing upon you and your family, and your sister as well since she has gone so much. I can't tell you right now about what will happen with Draal since your will be reading it quite soon. But Troi, Delenn, Neroon? Well, I can't tell you yet but you can read it in these next two chapters. But I can say that Bester is not one of the ones who will get close. The Unions will always be around and at B5 it's no different. I can say the Minbari technicians or aliens would start a unionized riot. Half the union wants to force Starfleet tech into the union and the other half was ready to fight to keep the home union from interfering their home turf-B5. They have it very good and they do not want the home office messing it up._

_Anon: By the way, did Draal ever get checked out by Voyager's holographic doctor? That would have been interesting. Especially if the Voyager doc did a house call to examine Draal's body in life support._

_Answer: No he did not. He has not been checked much at all and I am addressing that in this chapter. Shakiri is crazy and compromised but he will be around. He is a good leader but right now his head needs to be cleared and I don't know if it's possible for him to find that release from the Sinhindrea as long as they are alive and have 'tagged' him._

_  
Sithspawn: __**Me not kill Draal. The DNA and Apollo cameo served two purposes. The first one is to remind myself what was going on with the Sinhindrea. The second is to remind me to POST THE CORRECT CHAPTER AND NOT THE NEXT TO FINAL EDIT!!! My mistake. Nothing more and nothing les than author error.**_

**Chapter 13**

**Foothold:**

_**Phoenix Rising **_

_**Part One"**_

_**Babylon Five:**_

**ICU Medical bay:**

Draal's body completed its transport onto biobed number one in _Babylon Five's_ intensive care unit. The soft humming sound announcing the arrival of a critically ill patient was something that everyone in ICU was used to by now. The _B5_ and Minbari doctors waited until their patient finished his transport before they pounced.

"By Valen's sacred name!" Doctor Regun barked. The other doctors and nurses looked at Draal, shocked by his condition. Before his connection to the machine the male had been healthy looking (even if he wasn't), almost plump. Now he looked swollen and bloated. Blood was streaming from his nose. "What could have done this to him?"

"I want 50ccs of inaprovaline and start an IV Minbari saline drip with nutrients," Doctor Franklin ordered as soon as the transporter had released him. "I'm surprised he's still alive," he muttered underneath his breath. The transport hadn't done what he'd hoped.

Next to him, Doctor Regun's team was anxiously checking vitals while the other medical personnel worried over the system monitoring his brainwave patterns. Every few moments, the waves would spike causing the old Minbari male to lightly seizure. "I didn't expect him to be in this condition," Doctor Regun told Franklin. In fact, he appalled by what he witnessed. "He is severely emaciated. I was led to believe that the Great Machine as taking care of his body." He stared worriedly at Delenn was nearby, watching through the window extremely concerned for her friend.

"It kept him alive but it's not specifically designed for Minbari physiology," Franklin explained. "I believe it was adjusting itself for Draal but there's the fact that he was also suffering from Ryshall syndrome." The Earth doctor grimaced. "Look at this," he said pointing at the monitor that was showing a detailed analysis of Draal's entire system. The Federation-based system had been modified to accurately analyze Minbari, Narn, Drazi and other local race's physiology. Franklin and his staff over the past year had become experts in its use and that work was paying off now. The Minbari medical worker's caste had been impressed enough to request two such units and their schematics. "Synovial cell sarcoma, been eating him alive slowly, tearing his joints apart. The machine must have tried to keep it under control, but it couldn't heal him."

"He is no longer connected now," Regun said. "We have the medicines to cure him."

It was a recent cure. The Minbari were close to a cure for Ryshall syndrome as were the Humans with Synovial sarcoma, and with the help of the Earth Alliance medical, one of the few real collaboration between the two nations, both variations were able to be treated successfully. With Federation medical technology added to the mix, it was simply icing on the cake and several previously untreatable diseases were now either curable or treatable. It was another feather in the cap of _Babylon Five_.

"He's trying to wake."

"The inaprovaline is doing that. We need him sedated," Regun said. "His body and mind needs to recover."

"No," insisted Franklin. "He's still connected to the Great Machine. Look at the readings. The transporter wasn't able to remove some of the implants. If we keep him sedated, the machine might not respond favorably to what we're doing for him. Consciously, or unconsciously, he's still controls it."

"I can not recommend that he speak," Regun said. "He hasn't used his vocal chords for almost three years. He needs time to recover. We will treat the cancer give him nutritional necessities and heal the body and his mind."

Stephen couldn't disagree with the short term assessment. But something had attacked him and whatever it was, was strong enough to hurt him even though his connection to the Great Machine. "I agree, however we need to find out what happened to him. If he is still connected, whatever attacked him might try again. We don't need it happening while he's here."

"Perhaps we can communicate with him through the telepaths?"

"A good idea, but it's not our call," said Franklin.

"Yes, Delenn." Regun turned somewhat satisfied that Draal's body was stabilizing somewhat. The next twenty-four hours could only improve Draal's condition. The pneumatic doors opened and he stepped out. Delenn was waiting for him. He bowed and she returned the gesture.

"How is he?" she asked. "What is his condition?"

"He will recover but it will take time. And he is still partially connected to the Great Machine via some type of telepathic field we do not understand, but physically separated as he is we believe that the Great Machine will not accept this status for much longer. We also need to know what happened to him and what that connection is with Minbar. I would suggest that we consult our telepaths to find out what happened to him before it's too late."

She thought about it for a moment, torn. "Yes, we need to know what happened as soon as possible. I will have them brought here."

_**Starbase La Barre:**_

_**Stellar cartography **_

Captain Drake said very little as he was marched around the Starfleeter, no correction-Federation Starfleet station. It was all overwhelming for the four EarthForce officers as they were taken to level twenty-seven. Federation technology, what he's seen of it so far was insidious. The station was still under construction but already they could see the final touches being added to the station which looked more like the finishing touches for a five star hotel rather than a fully functional space station. By comparison, it didn't seem related to any Earth Alliance station ever built. The crew quarters would be enough to spoil his people rotten and Terrell made a mental note to make sure that they didn't get too used to this. Gravity and food replicators alone could cause damage to morale. His people would never be content with EA rations again and he didn't want to hear the resulting grumbling.

But there were too many Minbari and other aliens walking freely and it made the Earth Captain somewhat uncomfortable because of the secrets these people were privy too. Captain Sisko had mentioned that they were recruiting from _Babylon Five_ and several of the alien governments in the area. Word had went out less than five hours earlier and already there were several dozen people calling in asking for details and onboard the station. There had been Drazi, some people from down-below as they called it and even a few Minbari. That was surprising to him considering the events that happened a few days earlier.

Captain Picard was waiting for him and his officers in a large darkened room. Captain Sisko was there as well, looking as somber as usual. Seeing the two captains together however was electric; two of three of the triumvirate as he thought of them. He had fantasized about this meeting for a long time, but it had been in dreams of battle and fire preferably with them dead or dying. The hatred was still there, hiding deep inside him, threatening to boil over if not watched over carefully.

Picard had told him once to get over it. Well, he tried but couldn't quite do it. It had become somewhat of an obsession, one that he was constantly fighting. The past was the past and he was a soldier. Sometimes you won and sometimes you didn't he understood, but he hated to lose to this man. It gnawed at him, but he vowed that his feelings would not control him.

Straightening himself, he snapped off his best salute to the man his heart told him was his enemy. "Captain Picard," he said. "Captain Terrell Drake reporting as ordered. These are my bridge and tactical officers, Lieutenants Marcus Jackson, and Yin Lee Yung and my Second-in-Command Commander Antonio Sanchez. I was told that you wanted to see them."

"Captain," Picard answered formally. "Lieutenants." He coldly assessed Drake as if he were dissecting a worm. No love lost there and then as if a switched turned on, his eyes softened just the merest bit. "I've requested your presence here in order to evaluate recent occurrences."

"What sort of recent developments are we talking about?"

"Exactly, Captain. This room that we are currently in is the room we call stellar cartography. It is here that we do our stellar mapping. Computer begin program." The room darkened and the small group were surrounded by a three dimensional map of the known portions of the galaxy. The effect was astounding. The detail was stunning. Known stars and planets were seen from _B5's_ point of view. Minbar, Centauri territory, Earth territories; all of it clearly seen. There were also other systems that had never before been seen in detail or explored because ships were unable to get there as access was blocked by hyperspace for some reason or other. Those worlds lay unclaimed by anyone. The data and potential resources on those star systems alone were invaluable.

"Computer, show us Z'ha'dum." The stars, nebula, planets and stellar phenomena shifted quickly and the planet 'Dum appeared in front of them. "Pull back twenty light years," Picard ordered the computer. Names appeared around the systems now commanding center stage.

"How much detail can you get?" asked Commander Sanchez. He completely understood the implications of what he was seeing as did the tactical officers. This amount of detail could have completely changed the war with the Minbari so long ago.

"Some of what you are seeing is computer extrapolation. Combined with actual imaging with the ARGUS array we've built, it is accurate to within 100 kilometers."

"ARGUS?" Drake asked.

"It's a subspace telescope we're using for stellar mapping."

So '_that'_ was that flat-paneled object they detected floating near the edge of the system. "As well as spying," suggested Drake, daring them to deny it. "Have you been spying on Earth?"

"No more than you've been 'watching' us, treaty or not," Sisko said casually.

Drake and the others half smiled. All of them knew that they were still carefully watching each other.

Sisko: "Z'ha'dum, former home to the aliens called the Shadows now controlled by the aliens called the Yonji Sinhindrea, the same aliens that attacked Earth and wiped out Mars colony. They've attacked Centauri Prime and have made incursions into their territories. They have destroyed several jumpgates in an attempt to isolate Earth Alliance. They nearly destroyed the _Enterprise-D._ These aliens have attacked and conquered Toura, Nevia, Kor-lya, the Tokati Parlimentation and Torlig. Most of the species were wiped out or are being used as nutrients to feed their young. And they are spreading. Vreetan is within range but for some reason they have not been attacked, however the Vree are mobilizing and requesting help from the Non-Aligned worlds. The Sinhindrea have established a small outpost in the Courtor system in Centauri territory and are still there. So far they have not attacked any of the more populated worlds but I believe it is only a matter of time until they will. Already the effects of their attacks are being seen here at _Babylon Five._"

"The refugees are coming here," Lieutenant Jackson muttered. "Why here at _Babylon Five _and why so far? It's just one station surrounded by governments that don't necessarily get along."

Picard looked at the Lieutenant as he got into his lecture mode. "They are coming to _Babylon Five_, Lieutenant, because they have no where else to go. None of the other governments have the resources or the will to take them in. it has been suggested that only one in six ships are surviving the journey here."

"This was not the purpose of the station," Lieutenant Yung said. "We didn't build this to turn into a refugee site. They can't handle so many aliens running from their enemies, not even with the help that we and the other governments are giving _B5_. We only have so many resources." Yung stopped, looking at the map for a moment. "You believe that the Sinhindrea are coming here, don't you Captains?"

"It's only a matter of time and we have to be ready," Picard said. "And it will likely be sooner rather than later."

"EarthDome does not agree with your assessment, Captain Picard. This war is not something that we need right now. We've just been hit by a plague that could have killed everyone, the civil war, the _Babylon Five_-Federation conflict," he added smirking a bit," means that we are not ready for another armed conflict. Our people need time to recover and Earth Alliance will not get dragged into another war."

"There may not be a choice," Sisko said. "Minbar may be in the middle of a civil war and like it or not, they are the strongest government around and with them occupied that leaves the Centauri also recovering from their own war and Earth Alliance. There's no one else that we know of at this time. The Narn are growing stronger as well as the freed colonies but they're just starting out. If Minbar falls into civil war and this seems likely, then when they come we will lose."

"But exactly what is happening to Minbar," Sanchez asked. "I know you can see into their territories."

"Yes, and they are aware of this," Picard said. "But as a matter of respect we haven't violated their space."

"Not officially," Drake suggested.

"We would never violate the terms of our treaty," Picard announced. "However, if there were some – difficulties. I believe it would be in our best interests to be prepared."

The unspoken words hung in the air. Drake knew that they knew something. "Have you discovered what gates were destroyed?" he ventured, thinking about the JGRP events that signaled the destruction of jump gates.

"Yes, two were in Minbari territory, near the Minbari system," Sisko said. "We know that the jump gates are highly valued and the Minbari would never destroy them especially not fighting among themselves. Not even the Drakh would perform such a callous action." Yes, he mused. They'd destroy a world but not intentionally damage a jump gate.

Drake started cursing. He had no great love of the Minbari, however the Feds were right. If these aliens were attacked, then EarthForce would be dragged into the war whether the politicians liked it or not. The problem was if they bickered and delayed too long then it might be too late for everyone. He remembered the attack on Earth by those creatures and the slaughter that occurred, the power of their ships…

"The treaty…"

"Yes," Picard confirmed. "The treaty. It smoothes relations with us but also it will help us prepare us for the inevitable. Sooner or later _Babylon Five_ and the surrounding governments will be targeted. Strategically it represents the nucleus of the four strongest governments in the region that are able to resist them. Destroy the station, this rally point and organized resistance may never crystallize. The other governments will rally to us not because they want to but because there simply isn't any other choice. The Sinhindrea do not take willing allies. But _B5_ must be protected, its defense coordinated…"

"And that is why my tactical officers are here," Drake surmised. "How soon do you think that this attack might occur?"

"I am not sure. But if there is more to the attack at Minbar than we are 'officially' aware of, then I am expecting an attack in this system within a month, maybe sooner."

"Not much time," Sanchez muttered. He noticed how carefully Captain Sisko had used the world 'officially'. They knew something alright.

"No," the EarthForce Captain said. The pit of his stomach was tying into knots. Another war was coming, again, so soon after the last one. This time he'd be prepared. "We'd better get ready. Have you spoken with Earth Alliance?"

"Yes, we have voiced our concerns. More EarthForce ships will be here soon, including Captain Clark arriving with Captain Anderson and the _Charon._"

Drake merely nodded. As a relative of Clark and because of the rumors that she was one of Clark's enforcers and informants, he was surprised that she even wanted to remain in EarthForce after his death. Her chances for advancement of any kind were effectively over and the woman was almost universally hated by many of the former rebel officers. But the one thing in her favor was that she had worked successfully with the Starfleeters and he was sure she had jumped at the chance to participate in this exchange. She wasn't that bad of a captain, but life had a way of screwing you over no matter what. One drafted, one volunteering... the way of the world. Captain Anderson had proven to be a good EarthForce officer and had a positive history with the Federation. "Captains' Picard and Sisko, it's time we talked."

_**Minbar: **_

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

The exodus from Dravanlpore Province started sixteen hours ago. The great mountain Ravin'sha, from which the city had taken its name, had been consumed by the plasma-based fires that had ravaged the region for almost twenty kilometers in every direction. Nothing was left but a reddish green glow, pulsating in the distance, something that was more than frightening. The Minbari were a passionate and proud people and with a thousand or more years of peace and security. This invasion was something of concern, yes even terror, but they had no doubt that their forces would repel the enemy. There was a comfort in that knowledge and revenge would be theirs when the time came. The people were preparing to leave the area, but hadn't panicked yet.

"I can feel tremors," Tryn-Rii Cren'tia told the others. He strolled around the laboratory carefully examining the walls and floor. "They are slowly increasing in frequency and intensity."

Rii-nan'shok Donaan, intent on hurrying the plump scientist in his work hadn't noticed it. But once mentioned, he noticed it as well. The tremors should have abated somewhat but they weren't; instead the opposite was happening.

Four kilometers below the remains of mount Ravin'sha, hundreds of trillions of nanites, subatomic machines energized by the plasma energy were creating the supporting mechanisms for a city that would have building extending as tall as fourteen kilometers into the skies of Minbar. The mountain had been leveled and in its place, small structures began springing up in its place. They were dark, alien, forbidding things to anyone that could see them. Underground water was captured and funneled into a newly created reservoir underneath the city, minerals, and nutrients added. As the buildings grew, the water would fill them, creating a suitable environment for the water-based creatures that would inhabit them.

The tremors that Tryn-Rii Cren'tia felt were the results of the nanites spreading outwards twenty kilometers in every direction tunneling kilometer's deep, collecting, breaking down and transporting metals, and minerals and water to the former mountain. The inhabitants of the region were so far unaware of the fact that the ground beneath them was being restructured at the microscopic level so there was no truly urgent desire to escape a coming storm they couldn't see. What happened next changed their perspectives of the war completely.


	14. Chapter 14

_Will Wright: Thank you for your comments and you have touched on something concerning Picard and Doctor Crusher that needs to be addressed. I should have gotten back to you on this earlier and I didn't so I will address your comments this situation now. This is not a negative response in any way but a clarification of the AUOC universe._

_You said: Now to the criticism: I wholly dislike the depiction of Picard & Crusher acting as Nazi officers. It is commented that the Federation is supposed to be better than Earth Alliance a) because it obeys its own rules and b) because, within the federation, telepathy isn't seen with prejudice, but rather as an extra sense._

_Well…Jean Luc Picard that you've read here is not the same as the one we all know and love. His entire life history, experiences, and combat are forged in a 22 year war with the Klingons. The Federation was losing, the situation was extremely bad and the things you've seen Picard do here are a reflection of that. Nazi? No. Cold-blooded – absolutely. Lots of bad things happened and this Picard is reflecting the consequences of those events. As I've stated before he could have had Bester executed and not blinked an eye. None of them would, not counting Rachel who's from a reality that is identical to the OTL just an earlier time frame. Bester threatened the Enterprise by revealing sensitive information Earth Alliance would have used against her. I have written certain things here specifically to remind people of the differences. But even with the reality changed as it is the Federation does not have a problem with telepathy. They do have a problem with Psi-Corps and anyone who tried (tries) to take over or endanger their small fleet. The B5 verse are known for their thieving ways when it comes to technology and Picard and crew will have none of that._

_When you have a chance read 'The Best of both Universes' by Janusi. In his story there are similar actions especially near the beginning of the civil war and the battle for B5. In his Federation which close to the OTL his captain does one thing. In mine Picard kills the ship that attacks his with nuclear weapons. That difference is the focal point of what the Picard is and what the OTL aspires to. Under Picard's orders, Crusher specially and permanently removed his telepathy and that of a few others. These people will not lose any sleep over it. They are not the types that will keep an enemy at their backs. Garrett on the other hand is an older version of the Federation and has been somewhat shocked by the changes she's seen in this new TNG Federation. It isn't her time line and she does not have anything to compare it to. Also Janeway is from a third timeline related to the OTL values that we know. So there we have it-three universes of the same group of people who have the same roots but went in different directions._

_Are these Federation people acting like Earth Alliance? I don't think so. They are acting like a stranded military organization located in the middle of hostile territory. So in some ways yes, what you are seeing with Picard is being done on purpose. Sisko as well_.

_**Please note that I am using earth units such as seconds, months, and distance. **_

_**Chapter 14**_

**Foothold:**

_**Phoenix Rising **_

"_**Part Two"**_

Four thousand Minbari warriors jammed into the province under the command of Shai Alyt Na Moyvnn. A base of operations was being set up less than a kilometer outside the city. Reports were spotty but communications were being restored by way of short ranged equipment. The temporary command center, a commandeered multifunctional entertainment center and the surrounding structures, were rapidly filling up with soldiers and equipment.

"Reports are still coming in, Shai Alyt," Rii Mytarin said. "We're starting to surround Rav'al. By daybreak we should have almost thirty thousand warriors ready to engage the enemy. More are on their way. Missile batteries and mobile energy weapons are being positioned now and will be ready to engage when our warriors attack."

The Commander nodded but was not happy. "We're not going to attack just yet, we need time. And we need to consolidate our forces here and coordinate the attacks with our ships." He didn't state the rest which was obvious. If they attacked now, the enemy ships would obliterate them from orbit. And what little information that had gotten through indicated that the space forces were having a very bad time of it up there.

"Our air defenses are ready to back us up when you give the order."

"Good," he said while continuing to study the reports.

It was fortunate that many of the smaller bases hadn't been hit as of yet. He praised the universe because that meant that they didn't have detailed surveys of Minbar or most of the military bases would have been destroyed outright. It was already bad enough as communications had been almost completely wiped out. Several food distribution centers, farmland areas, and major power plants had been struck from orbit as well, but most of the cities had been spared so far.

His main concern was that Minbar had never suffered an attack of this magnitude before and many of these young warriors had no experience with ground combat. Veterans from the Earth Minbari war would be desperately needed and used to keep his people alive and fighting. But again, many of them were on the ships still pursuing the Drakh. He was sure they were being recalled back but how far they had traveled and how long it would take to reach home was something he couldn't guess at. He did know that there would be a massive retaliatory response as soon as the fleet got organized and that was the time when he wanted to attack. But without communications, he had no idea when that would be. So he would have to hold out as long as possible and pray that the enemy didn't start their assault.

"But only about one third of the troops will have neutron rifles," his Rii continued. "The rest will have to use standard armaments. Armored divisions will start arriving within the hour."

Again Moyvnn nodded. The armor divisions were one of the few good things that the military had going for them. Those types of systems used to be ignored, almost sneered at until the Minbari war of retribution against Earthers. Earther ships were inferior, but in terms of ingenuity and deviousness and possessed of some sort of crazed inspiration, their ground forces were certainly not. Tanks and smaller armored vehicles supported by light airships came as a very unwelcome surprise to Minbari ground forces. Thousands of Minbari that should not have died lost their lives in those battles. The Minbari still won but those battles showed an inherent weakness in tactics and deployments among his people.

Minbari armor, although outfitted with more powerful guns and crystalline shell armor still had taken a serious beating. Tactics had been almost non-existent during those times and served to justify the war even more in the eyes of the ground commanders. Coordinated Earther attacks humiliated the Minbar armored divisions and their commanders; something they were still smarting about. The Commander however took it in stride. Being bloodied as they were had been an excellent, if humiliating lesson that helped to focus the ground activities which had always taken a back seat to the space forces. Best of all those forces hadn't been deployed in large numbers with the navy. Crystalis Infantry Fighting vehicles and the Star Rider Assault Transport tanks were the mainstays of the Minbari land defenses in this sector. To his delight there were several newly designed prototype mobile weapons that would added their firepower to what he already had. Every little would help in this coming battle.

The Commander headed towards the windows pointed towards where the enemy was located. The glow was still there but diminishing rapidly. Small drone ships not much larger than glitter fliers dutifully continued taking images of the drop site and transmitted the data back to the command centers. Turning he headed back towards the main command center. Surrounding him were all of his aides, Shai Alyts, Alyts, sub-commanders and Rii officers.

Rii Deosat: "the mountain is completely destroyed; however our drones are showing that something is growing in its place."

That statement had sent a chill down his spine. "Specify," Moyvnn ordered. "What is growing there?"

"Unknown, but the tremors that we're experiencing, their point of origin is located there. The structures are about twenty meters high and growing at a constants rate of one meter per minute. There are at least forty individual structures that we can observe. There may be more."

"Status of the ship?"

"Status is unchanged. Temperature in the area is approximately two thousand degrees, but falling rapidly. Within that plasma sphere, we can see that the ship is open and we can detect individual movement, and equipment being off loaded. Our drones can't get much closer without burning up. We estimated that over two thousand individual life forms are already off loaded."

'_The vessel is five kilometers long and three wide. And that ship could hold tens of thousands or more of those creatures and their equipment, surviving inside the middle of that firestorm'_ he thought. _'How are they doing that?_'

"Curse Shakiri for attacking these aliens before we were ready!" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Some of the Star Riders glared at him but said nothing. "He didn't even send an after action report to the warrior castes. We have no idea what type of weapons we're facing. We can only hope that the Grey Council's ship escaped before it was attacked."

At that comment many of the Star Riders relaxed. The Grey Council was the executive seat of government. They would rally the people when the time came and everyone knew that they would move Minbar itself to save their home.

Rii Mytarin was not one of those comforted. "These are First Ones," he whispered.

"So what?" snapped Moyvnn. "They are here uninvited and we will impress that fact upon them. Shai Ytan, speculate as to how they are unloading with all of that heat. They must be affected by it. Does that suggest that they may be affected by cold?"

Shai Ytan, member of the Worker Caste thought about the question for a moment. In fact, this had occupied his mind for a while now. He was one of those who had attended the classes at _B5_ and now his mind was racing. "I don't believe that they are sensitive to cold. It has to be some sort of shield protecting them from that plasma. I remember speaking to some of the Earthers at _B5_ who were attacked by these creatures. They claimed that the fighters had shields and it required multiple hits to shatter them and destroy the ship. I believe it required ten to twelve hits from their standard _Starfuries_ to kill one. I have no reason to doubt this, therefore if we take this to the next logical step then their individual troops and certainly their mobile units will be similarly equipped. We also believed that it takes approximately eight to twelve seconds of continuous fire from a _Sharlin's_ main guns to break through a Starfleeter shields and that was before they upgraded." Those words caused a wave of whispers and hostile looks among some of the warriors. "I must assume that we will have to battle against shielded units and therefore our losses will be high. As to their weapons, only the plasma and beams have been seen so far. We know that Shakiri's battle fleet had been boarded by the enemy but as to what kind of weapons they used hasn't been reported to us. But there were rumors of the creatures using bio-based weapons.

Those words came as sobering thoughts to the entire command.

"Order all of the civilians to leave the area as soon as possible. Impress upon them the seriousness of the situation. Have them move as far and as fast as possible. This land is about to become a killing ground."

Halfway around the world he assumed that Shai Alyt Na Ocuann-Ddasi was preparing a similar response with the other ship. Sporadic reports from the second front indicated that the growth rate of whatever the Sinhindrea were growing had developed even faster in the water rich environment where that ship had chosen to land. His counterpart might be forced to start the battle before either one of them were ready.

"Continue the deployments," he ordered. "Hurry."

_**Babylon Five:**_

"Have you discovered what's happening on Minbar?" Sheridan asked of his wife. Delenn was always a strong woman but she'd never be a good poker player. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. And when she was angry, everybody around her knew it.

"The reports are coming in. Minbar has been invaded," she said, shocking her husband, Michael, Susan and several of the Minbari in the room. "The dark ones have attacked our world in force. Our forces are gathering themselves, preparing to take back the home world."

Sheridan turned dark. "What's the condition on Minbar?"

"We don't know," she confessed. "None of the scout ships that have dared to enter the system have survived to report. But we don't know the condition of the people."

"Our world will be avenged for having been polluted by those creatures," Shakiri growled. He was raging, barely able to breathe. "I will go there now and lead the fight myself. I have had experience with them and I know how they fight. I…"

"No," Delenn hissed. "You will stay here. There are others who will fight for our world."

"Delenn, you can't order me to remain here if I choose to leave," he retorted. "I am the leader of the Star Riders…"

"You imprisoned the Grey Council, the leaders of our world because of your own vile dreams of conquest and glory. You are no leader, Shakiri! You are something worse! Didn't you think I wouldn't find out?"

"They are weak! We should have never allowed the Religious and Worker castes to usurp the rightful authority of the Warriors."

As he ranted he moved closer to her, immediately prompting Sheridan to step in front of her, followed by Garibaldi and flanked by Shai Alyts Aalaan and Menroi.

"Shakiri!"

He looked around, caught himself and backed off. "I apologize," he added softly. "I," he fought for the words. "I have not been myself lately."

"There is no excuse for becoming a traitor to your people," Menroi said. "You would destroy our people with your ambitions and your desire for power. You never listen and now you stand here claiming to be strong. But you are compromised by the very enemy that you seek to fight. You are weak!"

Shakiri was trapped. He knew that the truth would come out eventually, but this was too soon. He had been compromised by this enemy but that was no excuse. Now he thought hard, trying to salvage the situation. Menroi, known to be one of the most loyal of Minbari, despite being pro-Earther and pro-Federation openly defied his Leader. Here Menroi was, berating him someone that he should kiss the feet of. "Yes, I am weak," he admitted trying to defuse the situation somewhat. "But everything I've done has been for the good of our people."

"Including putting your own government under house arrest?" snapped an irate Sheridan.

"Have a care, Starkiller." he looked at John with sheer loathing. This much hated Human was married to Dukhat's successor something he could barely abide. It was an insult to everything he knew. If Delenn wanted true power she should have bonded herself to the Star Riders. Together the two of them would have set the destiny of Minbar on the path of glory for the next thousand years, but instead, she married this Earther rot, something that ate at him. "My respect for Delenn does not extend to you, you pathetic creature."

The Captain's face was taunt, his jaw clenched. He edged closer to the Minbari and seemed ready to hit him right then and there. "Shakiri, I don't care whether you respect me or not. You don't like my marriage?" he yelled. "Get over it! The Grey Council is heading for _Babylon Five_ right now and from all reports, they've got at least two enemy ships on their tail. They're firing some sort of charges into jump space trying to slow them down."

Shakiri's rages were legendary and when John violated his personal space, Aalaan and Menroi were ready to intervene. However, his rage vanished as the truth of the word sank in. They knew everything.

No, not everything, not yet. "How did you get this information? How many escorts does the _Valen'tha_ have?"

"Two _Liandras_, one of which transmitted the data of the attack on Minbar. Their information has been confirmed from several independent sources. Apparently Minbar is being jammed. There are four _Sharlins_, two of them _Quillua _class, and one _Tinashi_."

Why are they coming to _Babylon Five_?" asked Shakiri hot-temperately.

"Why?" asked John as if Shakiri didn't know which obviously, he didn't. "The enemy has destroyed every vessel they've went up against. He glared at Shakiri. "Remember your attack near Z'ha'dum?"

Shakiri's jaw twitched.

"They're coming here because _Babylon Five_ and its forces may be able to protect them," Delenn said. "They are leading them away from our colonies and protectorate worlds as they prepare themselves for battle giving us time to strike back."

"Delenn, I swear on my mother's grave that I will do everything to help my people and my world. I will give my life to so."

"Good," Delenn announced. "I may hold you to that oath."

"If anyone is interested," Garibaldi interjected, "we have about eight days to get ready."

"John," Delenn asked causing her husband to look at her. "I wish to make an official request."

"Yes, Delenn what is it?"

I would like to use two of the _Whitestars_, one to be sent to intercept the _Valen'tha_ and the other to survey the situation at Minbar and relay a message to the people there. I would also ask the Federation if we may use of their probes to act as a subspace communications relay."

"Officially, yes you can use the _Whitestars_ and I'll talk to Picard and Garrett about the use of the probe but I don't foresee any problems. And I'm sure Susan and Hiroshi will love the trips," he added with a hint of amusement. It'll take a _Whitestar_ four hours to get to Minbar at warp one in jump space."

"Then Neroon will stay here and prepare. I will go and make that assessment. I'll contact you when we get there."

_**Minbar: **_

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

Rii-nan'shok Donaan, the fifteen warriors and workers under his command, Challaon Alyt Winiann , two of his technicians his family and their families were crammed inside the small transport that was fleeing from Dravanlpore Province for all its worth. They were headed for Jewyan Province some one thousand kilometers distant. The precious subspace communications system was secured safely by Winiann who refused to allow anyone else to touch it.

They weren't the only ones relocating, either. The influx of troops was the final wakeup call for the last stubborn people in the province to pack up and go. People were evacuating the entire region, heading away from the still glowing remains of Mount Rav'al. Thousands upon thousands of Minbari crowded the already choked roads leading away from the province trying to get away by any means possible. Packed-to-the-brim air transports lifted off, carrying passengers out of the area. But there were still many people fleeing by land vehicles and by foot. Entire family clans were gathered together in small caravans, moving as quickly as they could. However as thousands were leaving, thousands of others were coming in. More and more warriors and heavy equipment were pouring into the area now and assisting in the evacuation.

_**Chi Draconis**__** system**_

There was the usual explosion of light, the classic ripping in the fabric of space and time, and_ Whitestar Three_ under the command of Captain Sandra Hiroshi exited hyperspace about a half light year from Minbar. A quick scan revealed a huge concentration of Minbari warships gathered. There were just under three hundred capital ships in combat mode. _Shagottis, Sharlins, Tinashis_, two dozen newly minted _Whitestars_, supported by _Tigara_ attack cruisers, older style _Troligan_ armored cruisers, and hundreds of _Leshaths_ and _Nials _were pointing at the enemy, forming up ready to take their world back. By the end of the next four days, there would be another three hundred heavy warships available for the counterattack.

Ambassador Delenn stood next to the Human Captain drinking in the sight of so many of her people prepared to go into battle. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time as it brought back memories best forgotten for now. As of this moment, she was proud to see her people resolute and strong in the face of such adversity.

The _B5 Whitestar_ approached the fleet at point zero point five of light speed.

A _Sharlin_ and two _Whitestars_ came at an intercept vector. "_Whitestar_, identify yourself," a voice demanded in perfect Vik. The voice wasn't hostile, tense yes, but the words were spoken more as if he were doing his duty as the recognized an ally when he saw one. It was also full of static since the Sinhindrea were still flooding the sector with interference.

"This is _WhiteStar Three_ under the command of Captain Hiroshi of _Babylon Five_. I am Delenn, and I am here," she answered in perfect Adrenato.

"Please repeat your response."

"I am Delenn," she repeated. "I am here."

Whomever it was, heard the transmission clearly this time and his excitement showed through the response. "Satai Delenn," he said almost reverently using her honorific even though she was not truly a part of the Grey Council. "Praise Valen! But you should not be here. The Grey Council is already heading away from home. We need them and you safe away from this."

"Who am I speaking to?" she demanded. She was angered by the apparent desire to keep her away from the people during such a time.

Another voice interrupted. "Satai Delenn, I am Shai Alyt Haran. Forgive my subordinate. His only concern is for you, but he is right. You should not be here. The people need to know that the leadership is safe and prepared to act if we fail."

"I have never been one to hide as other fought and died. I am Minbari. I am Satai, one who broke the council and remade it again. Your concern is noted and greatly appreciated, but I am here now."

There as a second's delay. "Welcome Satai Delenn. Rendezvous with the _Santyom'la_. We will be waiting for you."

"I will be there."

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

The collective nervousness of Shai Alyt Na Moyvnn's staff was becoming more noticeable with each passing hour as dawn approached. Even Moyvnn was tense almost jumpy and he was unsure as to why. Nervousness was never part of his personality. There had been sporadic reports of a couple of seasoned warriors having panic attacks. One warrior committed suicide, using his personal knife to slit his own throat. The slow increase of the numbers of these small, seemingly random incidents was causing the command staff to become concerned. They were losing control of morale before the battle even started and that did seem unusual at the least. The answer came soon enough.

Imunyann, one of the command staff nearly fainted; his eyes were watery and he was mumbling to himself. He was taken to the infirmary however, two hours later he was up insisting that he speak with the Shai Alyt Na. A message was sent, Moyvnn read it and paled. He and several of his staff literally surrounded the young Minbari.

"Shai Alyt leader," Imunyann acknowledged. "I can feel them. Waves of telepathic thoughts, in unison, all focused on one purpose. They are sending waves of raw, intense fear. Once I understood what I was feeling I had to tell you. They are trying to break our will to fight before it begins."

Other telepaths soon confirmed what Imunyann had told them. The word spread, that the Sinhindrea were trying to incite fear among the warriors. Once aware, the majority were able to resist with an anger and determination that surprised them all.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Please note that I am using earth units such as seconds, months, and distance. **_

_**Chapter 15**_

**Foothold:**

_**War**_

"_**Part One"**_

_**Federation Station La Barre**_

Ensign Lyta Alexander was a bit nervous being surrounded by several 'down below' telepaths and non-telepathic Humans looking at her as if she was some sort of savior. But she knew exactly how they felt since she had undergone a similar experience. Kosh had dismissed her some time ago now since he could no longer continue to keep her under his employ. He was no longer an 'official' ambassador, Psi-Corps had been more or less gutted – which was a good thing she admitted, and well a girl had to eat. So she asked to join Starfleet and to her mild surprise, they accepted her. Her telepathy had not been a problem for them. The training was difficult, learning new systems and ways of doing things a challenge, the tests a real pain. But it was also rewarding – and she was eating well as her extra ten somewhat unwanted pounds attested to.

Lieutenant Cyhen, a Denobulan spoke to the new potential recruits. Lyta merely waited as he spoke, prepared to talk to the telepaths that had shied away from Psi-Corps out of fear and persecution. They were listening to the Lieutenant, but they were watching her. Lyta remained neutral until the Lieutenant finished. Cyhen stood back, a signal that it was her turn. She straightened up.

"I know what you've gone through," she started. "I know that you are afraid despite what you've seen and heard. I can only tell you that the Federation isn't perfect, we do make mistakes. We're a young organization getting our footing here. But we're also open, focused, and I am proud to say that we don't use prejudice as a standard." She announced the word '_prejudice'_ as well as used her telepathy to push the point. "And if you are selected, Starfleet will provide the best opportunities for you and your families and you will be helping to make the worlds that we will be creating wonderful places. It'll be hard. There are dangers out here as you well know and for some of us there will be battles that we will have to face, some we won't be able to avoid. But this is not a pure military organization as you understand the term. Starfleet's mandate is to explore as well as protect. Right now we're divided into two branches, military and exploration. We take care of our own and as you get to know us, I'm sure that you will find that what I am saying is the truth. It is something that I am proud to be a part of and I hope you will too."

The potentials looked relieved but still somewhat nervous as they were led by another member of the crew to begin more detailed instructions and paperwork. Lyta remained where she was, sensing Garrett's presence.

"So, Ensign Alexander," said Captain Garrett. "How does it feel to be a liaison to Starfleet?"

"A bit strange," she admitted. "It's different than being in the Corps and I still have to get used to not completely covering my body and not wearing those stupid gloves in the presence of non-telepaths, even though I love it. But I'm still in training. Shouldn't someone else handle these types of introductions, Ma'am? Some of these people are still terrified that this might be some sort of trap to get them out into the open."

"I understand their fears, but trust has to come from both sides. They come here and we treat them as normal sentient beings and no different than anyone else. Deanna and the other Betazoids have no problems and we hope that by using them and yourself as an example, we can garner some trust. I know what they've gone through which why you're here. You can give them that encouragement by just being yourself. How are the meditations coming along?"

Now she smiled. "It's giving me a lot more control over myself. Both the Vulcans and Doctor Troi's people have helped me a lot. It's almost to the point I can completely block out the 'background noise'. Only a very few telepaths can do that."

"Excellent. I want everyone, especially those who have been persecuted like the so-called rouge," and Garrett hesitated not liking that word, "telepaths and their families that they can be anything they choose, from teachers, to pilots, to physicians, to physicists without prejudice as long as they can do the job."

"They've been afraid for a long time," Lyta told her. "even with the changes, it may take a while."

"I know," Garrett said as she touched her shoulder lightly.

Again as it had so many times before, that surprised Lyta as the woman showed no fear of touching her. None of the Federation people did. Many of the original Starfleet crews had developed natural shields, probably due to the presence of being around so many different telepathic species. They didn't really care, and that was wonderful.

It was almost as wonderful as her new friend 'Roc'. An amusing name she thought considering the fact that it really was a rock, a living rock, a species called Horta. The young female silicon-based life form had requested to stay here as opposed to leaving with _Voyager_. It may have been young but Roc was what she considered a First One in every sense of the word. Her mother was 50,000 years old and still spry for her age. This young First One had chosen to stay because it had sensed the presence somewhere in this galaxy of a species almost if not identical to her own and of the three Hortas, it was Roc that chose to stay. And the Horta was telepathic of a sort. It communicated with others of its kind telepathically and Lyta, the Betazoids, and to a lesser extent the Vulcans could sense the emanations however from a practical standpoint, it was too alien to be properly understood. However the translators worked just fine. Most people would feel terrified of the creature but it was most gentle being, unless you made it angry. Then it could destroy the station if it chose to.

"Ensign," the Captain said, bringing her mind back to the conversation. "I would like for you to speak to the Vorlons and find out if they will be willing to help us against the Sinhindrea. There is every indication that they will be coming for the station soon. The Minbari leadership is headed this way and are being pursued by a Sinhindrea destroyer fleet."

"And they won't stop until they kill everybody here. We encountered them before and the _Enterprise_ barely survived it. We're better prepared now. I don't believe they know that our ships are here. But we will need all the help we can get. I want to know if we can trust the Vorlons to help."

"But what about Guinan?" Lyta asked. "They have a better relationship with her. And only god knows about Barkesh."

"One person does not a relationship make. You can call this a test of sorts. We need to know what they know, of their own free will. We know every little about the Sinhindrea other than the basics and we need to know the enemy in order to defeat them. True, Guinan is Kosh Naranek's friend but trust is earned and she is only one person. We want to see if he will freely give us what we so desperately need."

"I have faith in Kosh. I don't know about her."

"She's made her position crystal clear," Garret told her. "If she won't help then we will make sure she stays out of the way. Barkesh knows that they will come for her as well. She is their ancient enemy, and the second they sense her and Kosh, nothing will stop them from trying to kill us all, as if they needed any reason at all. I want to know if he will stand with us without having to resort to Guinan asking him."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll talk to him and see what he has to say."

_**Chi**__**Draconis**__** Solar System **_

The first surprise experienced by the Minbari was the release by _Whitestar Three_ of two probes that moved away at incredible speed and disappeared immediately from sight and everyone's sensors. The second surprise happened to the _Shagotti_-in-charge's crew. To the crew of the _Santyom'la's _shock, Delenn appeared on the bridge in sparking energy and light along with several large crates. They knew about teleportation technology but seeing it was another thing altogether.

Apparently none the worse for wear, the Satai quickly turned to the Shai Alyt in charge. "I send you greetings from your brethren at _Babylon Five_. All of our wishes and prayers are with you. You have seen the probes we've released. They are subspace communications probes. They use cloaked systems and the enemy should not be able to detect them."

"Are those new stealth systems we've developed?" he asked, having never seen anything like that. "Forgive me Satai, but all of our stealth satellites have been detected and destroyed. I don't believe that these will survive for long and our equipments can not use subspace transmissions."

"These probes will not be detected. Those crates have subspace communications sets to be distributed to our ships. They are small but have an effective range of one light year. "

Haran bowed quickly. "I will have the contents distributed as soon as possible. I was unaware that _Babylon Five _had such equipment."

"Yes they do," she said. "The Federation modified them specifically for us. And _Whitestar Three_ is available when we need it."

The Shai Alyt almost frowned. "I will thank them at the proper time," he said. The tone in which he said it indicated that he was less than pleased. "There are more ships arriving even as we speak. We will thank the Earther captain for her assistance in bringing you here, but we will handle our own problems without the aid of others. The Centauri have offered to send ships and if they are determined to be needed, then I will welcome their assistance."

Delenn was surprised that the offered by the Centauri had been turned down so abruptly. "Others have sent us equipment we need," she retorted. "They are concerned for our welfare. If Minbar falls, everyone else falls. Who is it that declined their offer of help?"

The leader's eyes darkened slightly. "With respect Delenn, the people have suffered many upheavals in the last year," he answered evading her question much to her annoyance. "Much of what we know, much of what we believed, has been a deception. We need to prove to them that we can stand on our own."

"That is the same argument that Shakiri used before tried to take over the government. We need allies, not continue to hide behind our borders."

"Although Shakiri's methods were indiscreet, I understand his motivations. But Delenn, we must defeat these creatures without the help of others to bring back the pride we've lost in ourselves. We, the people feel that we have lost something in ourselves. We must be able to stand on our own but we feel as if we are falling backwards. Our secrets are being given away to our once enemies. The _Whitestar_ under the command of an Earther is something many Minbari warriors find distasteful. Such technology should not be entrusted to them."

Something they find distasteful," she asked. "Or is it '_you'_ that finds this distasteful?" She waited for his answer and a cold fear once more tried to overtake her. Shakiri wasn't the only one with the need to prove themselves.

"I feel that the situation could be handled more effectively," he told her. "With the Grey Council gone and the governing leadership trapped on Minbar with no way to communicate, and until a superior officer arrives, I am left to decide what is best for our people. But this is a discussion for another time. Now we must concentrate on destroying these invaders."

"Yes, you are correct," she softly answered. He was right, Delenn realized. The warrior caste was angry that they have been removed from the seat of power in the Grey Council. They felt insulted and this was one way of releasing that anger. But it was a foolish way to do it. Whether Shai Alyt Haran represented the majority view of just a portion, it would have to be dealt with later. "We have other concerns for now."

"This is the situation report," the Shai Alyt told her. "One hundred eighty-two of our capital ships were damaged or destroyed during the attack on our system. Another twenty were destroyed when we were first went on the offensive. We confirm at least sixty civilian crafts confirmed destroyed. All communications have been disrupted between us and the planet. All of our orbital habitats, stations and satellites have been destroyed. All satellites have been knocked out of our skies. Two of their transport ships have landed on Minbar, each after destroying a large area of the surface before they landed. Scans are unreliable but it is believed that the atmospheric composition is being changed at the landing site areas."

Delenn felt a chill going up her spine. Ignoring the crew she touched a small insignia on her lapel. "_Whitestar Three."_

"_Yes, Delenn, We're here."_

"Scan Minbari. Look for any changes in atmospheric composition."

"_We're on it. Shall we send the data to Starbase _La Barre_ and _B5_ as well?" _

"Yes, they will need to analyze the data," Delenn responded. She could almost feel the glare from the Shai Alyt. That feeling deepened as he and the crew realized that the modified _Whitestar_ could do something that theirs couldn't – get a clear picture of what was going on at home. And that realization hurt her, because it meant that the warriors were more interested in maintaining their precious superiority rather than be more concerned about what was happening at home.

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

The Sinhindrea were singing.

In reality, it was more like a hideous-sounding coordinated chant; a very deep, rhythmic, visceral, utterly alien chant. Seventy thousand of them, the largest and oldest of them a half ton in weight and rising were stamping the ground with their feet. The drumming, the vibrations, the psychic emanations from over thirty kilometers away – the minds every Minbari could feel it, whether they were sensitives or not.

"Shai Alyt Na, drones are picking up a significant increase in movement at the enemy site. Temperature is at one hundred ten degrees and falling. Energy discharges are dissipating rapidly. Power signatures are increasing."

Shai Alyt Na Moyvnn paused for a second, then started yelling commands. "All missile batteries on full alert. I am transferring control to mobile command."

Steeping out he boarded a flyer and ten minutes later he was ten miles from the front lines. Twenty of the officers and technical staff removed themselves to the mobile command center. The large, heavily armored, all-terrain was one of two nerve centers in this theater of operations. Quickly he sat in the command chair while others took their positions in the subdued blue lighting. His hands touching the arm rests allowed the computer systems to match his DNA with existing records. Confirmed, the system released final control to him allowing him authorization to use sub-nuclear ordinance.

Tactical had arranged it so that the Minbari had prepared a thirty kilometer kill zone. Every square meter of ground was identified, cataloged and ready to be incinerated as soon as the order was given.

"All weapons systems begin active targeting on designated targets."

"Yes, Shai Alyt Na….targets being selected and acquired."

"Weapons free," Moyvnn said.

The computer acknowledged the command and launch codes streamed to the missile launchers, feeding their systems the final data needed to destroy their targets. Microdrones fed constant information updating targeting on enemy positions.

Without warning, a loud whine came from everywhere; smaller instruments experienced shorts. One such short coming from a console burned the technician manning it. She jumped away from the sparks yapping as she tried to smother the fire burning her clothing.

"We're being scanned! Very powerful signal of unknown type. It's an active scan targeting our positions. Can't block it."

The scan was powerful enough for everyone to physically feel its effect. Their bodies tingled for several seconds after the invasive scans had passed over them and their instrumentation.

Moyvnn glared at the information displays. "Our time has run out!" snapped the Commander. He hoped for more time. He had hoped to coordinate his attack with the space forces he knew were out there. He had hoped that all of the civilians had enough time to get out of the area, but apparently the universe didn't appreciate what he was hoping for. "To all section leaders, prepare to fire at my command, acknowledge."

"Laser signaling active. We're getting acknowledgements from all section command units."

"Sir…"

He shook his head, trying to clear the throbbing. "I can feel it," he hissed.

A rhythmic pulsing, more alien than anything ever experienced; a language never heard before, a deep rumbling bass canopy of voices, vocalized only in the mind, pounded the Minbari. The psychic chanting continued to increase in volume to the point that Moyvnn thought he would go mad.

The deafening chanting abruptly ceased, lowered itself to a heartbeat throbbing.

"Shai Alyt Na, drones are detecting directed movement."

"Temperature at twenty-one degrees, baseline stabilizing."

"I want a visual, now!"

"We have a visual, Sir."

"Show it!"

The energy discharges had dissipated completely now and the perpetual distortions had cleared and for the first time they had a clear picture. Several rectangle-shaped tanks, easily three times the size of a standard heavy Minbari tank floated majestically on antigravity propulsion units. More were coming into visual range of the insect-sized drones. There were few defining structures other than several tri-barreled gun emplacements located at the front of the vehicles. At the rear of each vehicle was a prominent, glowing sphere. Apparently, the land cruisers used the same type of power source as their space going counterparts. There were no other structures visible, no windows, and no apparent sensors.

"Visual on the enemy. Shai Alyt Na, the enemy is generating a lot of heat.

"All missiles, final targeting locks confirmed?"

"Confirming…yes, Launching at your command."

Laser and grav-beam targeting provided by the drones returned data to the displays in crystal clarity revealing tens of thousands of crab-shaped Sinhindrea mixed in with the armored vehicles. They were creatures whose evolutionary path definitely originated on a water filled world. There appeared to be two variations of the aliens. The smaller, and that was a relative usage of the term, were more elongated, squid-like with three sets of hardened appendages. The larger ones had hardened shells surrounding their bodies giving their appearances a more crablike look. All of them had two sets of liquid gray colored eyes and all of them had thin mouths rimmed with teeth. The Minbari had difficulty differentiating the mass of creatures as their bodies shifted colors almost too fast for the eyes to follow.

Then…

There was a word, a word impossible to be uttered by any Minbari or humanoid tongue. A single word projected telepathically from an impossibly ancient being heard by everyone. The word flashed to the Minbari was layered with meanings. It was filled with coldness, a complete lack of emotion or compassion. The word had no meaning, no comparison to anything the Minbari could convey. It meant _'this world is ours'_, _'we exist'_ as in nothing else matters but us; it meant death and destruction to anything standing in their way, not because of vengeance or hatred, by simply removing garbage out of the way. But mostly, it meant _forward_.

The creatures were quickly forming up, moving forward. The combat vehicle power sources were increasing in intensity as they ran ahead of the Yonji hordes at close to thirty kilometers an hour. The creatures running beside were keeping pace with their armor now clearing the edge of the massive drop ship…

"Time's up," the Shai Alyt Na whispered. "FIRE!"

Across the fifteen kilometer defensive line, the first wave of First Strike missile batteries responded firing their ordinance with computer controlled precision. On the opposite side of the Sinhindrea ship the other defensive line mirrored the actions of the front line. The micro-drones, registering the launches, instantly retreated from the strike zone while continuing to deed targeting data to the Minbari systems. The mobile Command center vibrated slightly as surface to surface gravitic powered missiles from _Rha'Vish_ and _SET'Na_ mobile missile launchers and started their vectors towards their intended targets. The missiles went straight up without visible exhaust to be seen by the enemy as they homed in on them. Eight seconds later, the Horizon glowed brightly as the missiles' micro-nuclear warheads underwent fusion an eight of a second before they reached their target. Thirty two one kilometer sized explosion were dumped on top of the Sinhindrea ground machine. Two seconds later, the second salvo strike, and then the third two seconds after that.

Arial drones recorded the attacks relaying the images to MCC. Drones were still reporting surface movement even before the interference cleared. The ground around them had been liquefied but the explosives were ineffective.

Moyvnn's worst fear had just crystallized.

"Enemy has shield technology. First strike ineffective."

"Condition SAS, repeat condition SAS," the Shai Alyt Na roared. "Launch in one minute!"

"Acknowledged, nuclear strike authorized. To all military personnel, nuclear strike has been authorized in forty five seconds take all appropriate precautions. Warning to all personnel..."

"…Fire."

Three Minbari-made stars dropped right into the heart of the enemy's advance.

-And still they came through the very heart of the firestorm.

_**The Santyom'la**_

"Shai Alyt, scanners are picking up multiple low-yield nuclear detonations on Minbar."

"Delenn, it has started," Haran said as he paced the length of the bridge.

"We must go in and support them," she demanded.

"More ships are arriving in two days. With the extra firepower at our command we can defeat the enemy and hold our system."

The three dimensional images transmitted by a cloaked probe orbiting Minbar showed the horror happening on both sides of the planet. Rav'al Mountain had been leveled and sensors were picking up unusual readings throughout the region. The Sinhindrea surface elements were heading directly for the hastily built Minbari front lines.

"We have a three to one advantage," she protested. "We should strike now with the forces we have. If nothing else it will let the others at home know that we haven't abandoned them."

"Numbers are not the only issues here," Haran retorted. "We have a plan, but it requires more ships than we currently have available. When we attack, we must be strong enough to destroy them, or everything we're preparing will be wasted, Delenn."

"You've seen the scans, something is happening near the ships. If we stand here and do nothing, the creatures on Minbar will cause untold damage."

Haran had seen the results, and just as importantly understood the implications. The atmosphere around both ships was being altered. There were increases in oxygen, methane, and the amount of moisture in the atmosphere. Heavy metals including mercury were being detected. The air and ground surrounding the ship was becoming toxic and the effect was spread. "Delenn, with respect, this is ill-advised."

"If we wait, it shows the enemy that we are afraid of them, something that we can not allow. If we wait, they will consolidate their power and the effects that are happening at home will spread. We must break through and destroy those ships on the surface."

"Delenn, those ships are only the first wave. We need to consolidate our forces then attack in strength, drive out and keep out the invader's re-enforcements. Then we can concentrate on the ships below while our backs are protected."

"No," insisted Delenn. "The danger is too great. You tell me that you have not accepted help from the Centauri yet you wait to have enough of our ships to battle the enemy. Your pride will ruin our world. She turned away from the Shai Alyt and started to address the crew. "Contact the Centauri and have them come. We must not show fear towards these creatures. I have studied the reports that you have not been privy to. They will never stop. We must strike now, delay their plans so that we can drive them from Minbar and then kill them all. These creatures can not be allowed a respite and that will require the help of our allies."

"Delenn, I can not override your orders, but I will lodge protest to this action with the council," Haran said coldly. "I will order all ships to prepare. All operations will start in one hour."

Delenn bowed, touched her comlink. A few moments she was caught up in the transporter beam and returned to _Whitestar Three_.

An angry Haran began issuing orders to begin the attack. There were already plans drawn up to take out the surface ships but the resources weren't yet available so modifications would have to be made. Everything in his soul screamed that this was a tactical error.


	16. Chapter 16

**Foothold:**

_**War**_

"_**Part Two"**_

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

"It's the alien transport," an Alyt technician said as he managed the complex tactical unit in front of her. Several screens flashed information, streaming data from the drone. "The energy shield is expanding protecting the ground forces from the effects of the fusion blasts. They will be in firing range in fourteen minutes. But if we can't get through those shields…"

"Sir," Rii Mytarin started. "Nuclear weapons against these kinds of energy shielding are useless. Obviously we can not use strategic weapons. We know that the Federation shields are not effective by nuclear weapons unless they are used in great numbers against a standing target. Abbai shields work in a similar manner even if the principles used are different and are weaker."

Moyvnn was aware of that. Everyone knew the stories of how the Starfleeter shields protected the _Enterprise_ from two primitive Earther nuclear devices, the Drakh attacks and the battle against the Shadow crab. Those vessels hadn't even been scratched, something the Minbari Warrior and Worker Castes found very disturbing. Several Research and Development study groups were created by the Warrior Castes dedicated to defense and possible destruction against said ships if the need became necessary.

Thankfully, the orbital attack he so feared hadn't happened yet although he didn't understand why. That was a blessing he fully appreciated. The Shai Alyt Na continued listening even as he issued last minute orders.

"The shields are affected by beam weapons. Lasers are useless, but neutron and plasma-based energy weapons can wear down those shields. Antimatter missiles that they use should be effective. Our own beam weapons en-mass should be sufficient to break through the energy barrier and destroy their mobile armor. We have postulated that it takes seven to nine seconds of concentrate firepower from a _Sharlins'_ main guns to penetrate and destroy the ship. My concern is the amount of energy required to incapacitate and destroy the armor. I would approximate at least five seconds from two possibly three of our armored vehicles to destroy it and this may be a somewhat optimistic estimate. Our antimatter cannons should have some effect as well. I will improve on those numbers as I observe the actual battle."

"Twelve minutes."

_**Babylon Five**_

**ICU Medical bay:**

Satai Neroon sat patiently by the bed of Minbari enigma called Draal. He didn't know much about him, other than what Delenn had spoken of him, a mistake on his part really. Neroon had been somewhat intimidated by Draal's boisterous manners although he never allowed that fear to manifest itself. Now he discovered that he was genuinely worried about the old man. This was an individual he should have taken the time to study. What he did know was what everyone knew. Draal was a teacher, one beloved by Delenn and other students of his. He was opinionated, jolly, given to insulting anyone at any given moment, in a non-hostile way of course and because of his connection to the Great Machine, possibly one of the most powerful and knowledgeable people in the galaxy barring the First Ones. But now separated from the Great Machine he was nothing more than a frail mortal like everyone else – like he always was.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the change in the old male.

Draal's eyes opened and for a moment he struggled to focus. "Neroon?" Never in Draal's wildest imagination did the uttering of a single name hurt so much! He closed his eyes, partly to avoid the lights and partly to concentrate.

He was awarded with a half smile. Good, he had been understood.

The telepaths would not be needed to speak to him Neroon thought. "You should join the warrior caste," Neroon suggested with a hint of mirth. "You have the strength for it."

Yes. He was still in partial contact with the Great Machine. He hadn't been completely severed from it yet as he had feared. But with his body disassociated from the machine would soon reject his commands. He focused, allowing his mind to touch that which he had been connected to for so long. Ten cubic kilometers of machine recognized the brainwave pattern and responded to his mental touch. Activation was much harder than he had anticipated, the connection much harder to achieve.

WWW

Draal's hologram appeared next to Neroon.

The Minbari nearly jumped out of his seat.

Draal was still conscious but concentrating on using the projector. His heart rate and blood pressure spiked, and in response the monitors gave out warnings causing Franklin and Regun to come rushing to his side.

"I must warn you, warn you all," the holographic projection gasped. "Minbar has been attacked." The hologram faded as his body's breathing became ragged. This form of communication was sapping his strength. This was another new completely different experience for him. "They will destroy the world, already starting. They are trying to consolidate their hold in our territory. The will spread like a plague. We must stop them."

Draal was fully conscious now, manipulating the holographic image with his mind. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but he had trouble separating himself. He found himself wanting to speak '_with'_ the hologram. His mind wanted to see with his own eyes what the hologram was seeing. It was like being two separate beings at the same time. Under normal circumstances his mind would be free of his body as he sought new experiences and traveled space. Now awake, his body demanded its due. It was asserting itself at a most inconvenient time. His projection wasn't the personification of beauty either but there wasn't time for vanities now.

The hologram reappeared. "Listen, I don't have much time. They know of the Great Machine. They are hunters and they will come to destroy it and everyone in the system. They consider us a threat. I am losing my connection to the machine. When my body was taken, the machine assumed it was a hostile action so it will shut down within twelve hours. It didn't think that I was dying so the replacement protocols are different. If you don't return me within that time, the machine will self-destruct and we will need its defenses if we are to survive."

"You're no condition to return to the machine," Regun cautioned. "You suffered mild synaptic damage to your nervous system. You require time to heal or you may suffer strokes, or neurological damage. There are other concerns we must attend to as well."

"I was attacked by _them_," Draal said venomously. "Telepaths. Very powerful." The hologram faded once more but returned immediately. "There is a way that the Great Machine can be saved." Draal looked off. "A replacement must be found, a temporary one while I heal. I have two candidates in mind. But first I must talk to Commander Data."

Neroon's temper flared. "Why him? Why not another Minbari?"

"Neroon, calm yourself," he said was rewarded with a look of astonishment and anger mixed with a healthy does of confusion by the force of the outburst. "I will make the decisions here in the best interests of everyone. The android is not suitable for the machine. I have another reason for requesting to speak to him."

Once more Neroon had to restrain himself from jumping out of his seat. "_Android? Android?!' _All of these months being around that, that machine and he had no idea, not a clue. "He is a robot?" Neroon nearly shrieked.

"You mean you didn't know?" Draal asked. He looked at Franklin, apologetic. "Sorry," he told the Human doctor. "No Neroon, the candidates I believe would do the job adequately are Lennier and an Ensign Wesley Crusher of the _Enterprise_, a Human. Lennier would do fine but I suspect he doesn't need that kind of responsibility. Delenn needs him for now."

Indeed, Draal thought. The young male was still recovering from Delenn's marriage to John and was close to doing something stupid. His actions so disturbed Draal that he had taken a personal interest and had directly contacted him, not to mention subtly pushing him towards another female who was just as miserable as he was. She was a nurse under Regun's staff, in love with him. The doctor didn't know she existed and as the Humans said, didn't even give her the time of day. The two of them would be good for one another and Draal was determined to be the matchmaker whether they liked it or not. Minbar needed children, lots of them and he was hard-pressed to think of two better candidates to keep Minbar filled with children now that the invitro fertilization procedure worked to everyone's satisfaction. '_All the more reason to keep the Sinhindrea away from Minbar'_ he thought.

The young Human however was unique. He was brilliant, that much was clear. But like captain Sisko, he was something more even he didn't yet realize. The universe had touched this young man and all he needed was a push in the right direction to achieve a potential undreamed of. He was also a warrior brought up under the tutelage of Captain Picard and Commander Riker. Therefore he was Draal's first choice. Susan, temperament aside was an acceptable candidate as well, but she was desperately needed elsewhere.

All Draal had to do was to convince his mother and Captain Picard to allow Wesley to be attached to the machine while he recovered and that promised to be an interesting conversation. "They would serve the machine for about two weeks, no more. In the meantime there may be a way to augment the machine so that I might not be required to be physically connected to it."

Neroon didn't know what to say. Lennier would have been his first choice by instinct. But why choose a Human? Why this Crusher? What was so special about him? It was something else to worry about besides Data. Draal would never arbitrarily choose someone without careful consideration of all the available facts. He dismissed that for the moment because that other revelation kept dragging him back, demanding his attention.

The Feds were capable of creating machines that acted like living beings and that vaguely infuriated him. His own people were struggling mightily to catch up and doing an admirable job. Federation science was way, way too advanced to be controlled by such a young race. However his experiences with these people forced him to begrudgingly acknowledge that they had a good grasp of what they had and were responsible with the powers they held. And in truth, he wasn't really that concerned about possible abuses by the Federation Humans. But it still irked him that his people were so far behind in the first place, their creativity stifled; and in that irritation he found another reason to curse the Vorlons.

Franklin simply shook his head in dismay. Data's secret had been kept since the _Enterprise_ had arrived and now it was out in the open. This was sure to cause some problems in the future. "We'll contact the _Enterprise_ and request that Data beam down."

"Thank you," Draal responded. "There is no time to waste. I will go to speak to Picard and Doctor Crusher now."

"You're taxing yourself too much. You need the rest."

"Time is of the essence. I will rest very soon. Oh, and doctor, might I trouble you with for some water?"

"No," Regun told. "Enjoy your i.v. drip until I am satisfied that you can swallow without chocking yourself. I may allow the nurses to moisten your lips a bit with some ice," he added with a touch of cold blooded humor.

"Tyrant," Draal managed to say loud enough for his doctor to hear.

"And as you rest, Draal, think upon how you will pay me for my services."

Neroon laughed while Draal tried. But he relented.

It hurt too much.

_**Chi Draconis**__** system**_

Nesy'az, Lord of the colonization fleet securing the sMinbp'kU world had given orders to track the strange, yet familiar sMinbp'kU ship that appeared from hyperspace traveling much faster than the others of its kind. Scans showed that it was indeed, as he suspected, of the same design that had escaped over the world of Z'ha'Dum, months ago. Telepathic eyes identified both sMinbp'kU and sHp'kU onboard and there was another taste. The Sinhindrea didn't have a real concept for friend; the closest it had for an alien having a friend was thing-mate. The thing-mate of the spying eye sMinbp'kU that had a name – Draal was called

Dreynlena. The meat leader was feminine although it was hard to tell by looking at one of the things physically. But her mind-scent was feminine and that was enough. A Feminine ruled the ship and others deferred to her. They were more resistant, more aggressive. Feminines were dominant. They were to be destroyed.

The Lord's assumption was proven true as the subservient position of the sMinbp'kU fleet changed to an attack profile. Most of them disappeared into the jump space FTL and moments later appeared back in normal space attacking his fleet. They had learned from their last fight that their ships were of little value against his. They attacked in groups, at least three for every one of his. He was sure that they believed the suddenness of their attack would prove useful to them. But between the five seconds it took to jump from where they were to here, Nesy'az had linked himself to every member of his fleet.

Defensive shields powered up first followed by weapons energizing. Two destroyers were destroyed before they their shields charged to full power as six _Sharlins_ used their combined firepower to destroy them. The destruction of his ships was unfortunate but they also gave the enemy hope and for that the Lord was displeased. Milliseconds before the crews died burning in neutron beam energy, still being mentally connected, he sent a blast of rage and suffering as punishment for their offense, a standard practice in such cases of incompetence.

The others were faring much better against the resisters. One destroyer faced its attackers, turning despite the furious pounding it received. It fired a plasma bolt which passed through one resister without pause incinerating it completely, continuing on to hit the targeted ship. That ship exploded sending debris towards smaller resisters. The destroyer continued on targeting and killing another two resisters before coming to the aid of another destroyer having difficulty surviving against five resisters. Interesting…the resisters had antimatter beam technology, dangerous if it weren't for the protection force fields. In spite their numbers, sMinbp'kU resisters were being eliminated quickly. A _Tribulation _battle cruiser, fully twice the size of the larger resisters' ship prevailed and removed a dozen sMinbp'kU front line ships without suffering damage. Its shields had been battered but were quickly firming up. In the heat of battle one destroyer was hit by several enemy weapons. The plasma globe collapsed and detonated, killing any resisters within the blast area but not affecting his ships. Damaged resister ships tumbling away were quickly targeted and killed. A third of the resister fleet had been killed another third seriously damaged and still they fought.

The conflict between the smaller ships of both sides proved to be more interesting. Several of the small resisters fighters would join forces to try to destroy one of his ships before they were destroyed. The resisters' vessels were strong and agile even if unshielded, requiring two hits before being completely destroyed. But Yonji scouts were hard to terminate and for each loss, four of the resisters were destroyed. Larger Yonji _suppressors_ came into support the scouts and the enemy fighters began to die by the score. The sMinbp'kU resisters fought hard but they didn't yet comprehend that their resistance was futile.

A cold fury was ruthlessly suppressed as ancient memories of the cyborg ones flashed across his mind. They were from Home, a place he and his people might never see again. That was a desire of his, to be Home when the cyborgs were confronted and removed. The others would punish the cyborg collective and the other sHp'kU that had trapped them here in the first place with death.

Without warning, his _Bane-of-Life_ command ship orbiting Minbar was rocked by the appearance of a jump point less than ten kilometers of his ship's stern. The ships powerful shield saved him. Alarms screamed warnings as powerful neutron beams strained the shields to their maximum. A dozen _Whitestars_ had exited the jump point, firing on his ship and his smaller escort. The escort's power matrix collapsed and the ship collapsed into itself then exploded.

Frightened by the prospect of death, Nesy'az was sure that the attack would finish before his vessel's shields could firm up and he could strike back, however the ships flew by breaking into the atmosphere at full burn.

One of the destroyers was closing in on their position.

WWW

_Arrogance!_

_This was arrogance! _

Shai Alyt Haran was horrified by the slaughter that was increasing every second. Everywhere the _Santyom'la's _scanners focused on showed the deaths of his ships. _Sharlins_ were either incinerated by plasma pulses or cut in half and then disintegrated by Sinhindrea plasma energy. Paired _Tigaras_ struggled to survive hits from much smaller warships the size of Whitestars and they lost those battles. Everywhere he looked, First Ones were decimating his people.

– All of this to please Delenn's passions. Maybe she was Satai Dukhat's chosen one, and maybe he had to follow her orders, but this preempted battle was ill-conceived with his warriors paying the price.

"Fire! Fire everything we have! Destroy that ship while we can!"

A destroyer had locked onto his battle group. The containment sphere glowed so bright as it pumped addition energy to the shields that it was starting to interfere with targeting data. _Sharlin_ escorts backed up by two _Shagottis_ were already punishing the enemy ship with their neutron and fusion beam main cannons and pulse electro pulse guns. Fusion missiles were added to the mix.

It fired. Then fired again.

A _Shagotti_ was struck and Haran witnessed its destruction firsthand. The plasma weapon passed through the length of the ship continuing on its way undeterred by the seventeen hundred meter ship. The Minbari vessel expanded for perhaps a tenth of a second before it started to fold in on itself. The entire structure began to dissociate. Disintegration finished the ship and its crew a second later. Nothing was left. It fired once more and a _Tinashi_ ceased to exist while the same blast shattered one side of a _Sharlin_. Its entire port side exposed to vacuum, the ship tumbled away. The ship and crew suffered the same fate as others that came into contact with the Sinhindrea weapons.

The destroyer's sphere changed color once more, a sign that Haran knew all to well. It was cycling again despite the weapons fire being directed against it. The ship stuttered and the globe reverted back to its bluish white color, and then changed to red just before the globe shattered and the ship turned into a small star. Every Minbari ship in the area shook from the fury of the explosion. A terrifying sight greeted him once more. Two globe ships were approaching, almost within firing range.

"Retreat," he bitterly ordered. "All ships, retreat from the field."

Jump points began forming throughout Minbari space as the battered remnants attempted to flee. This engagement had been decisively lost and Minbar was in the hands of the enemy. Three hundred ships participated in this debacle. One hundred two ships had been destroyed, another ninety seven so damaged that they were unable to flee. They wouldn't last long as the monsters didn't take prisoners and if they had, from what he knew, those poor warriors would pray for death. There was nothing that he could do. Every last surviving ship including his, had suffered moderate to severe damage. The surviving _Nials_ were at less than ten percent strength and dwindling, trying to race towards the closest jump point and perceived safety of higher dimensional space.

He wished he had had three hundred more. Haran felt his failure down to the pit of his soul. But now he had to salvage what was left. Consult with others, gather intelligence and rebuild their strength before it was too late for his world. And perhaps asking for help from the Centauri and others wasn't as bitter a thing to swallow as he first believed.

He hoped that Delenn could live with her choice. For now, he had to retreat, and as he did so, he offered a silent prayer for the _Whitestars_ because they were on their own.

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

Shai Alyt Na Moyvnn hadn't experienced anything like this, not even with the war against the Earthers. Being the aggressor then, he was on the opposite side of combat operations and didn't care about the concerns and problems of other side, trying to defend themselves and the civilians under their authority. Now he had a better and far bitterer appreciation of their situation. The civilian and non-combatants evacuation of Dravanlpore city and the surrounding area mutated from a somewhat orderly exodus to an uncontrolled panic as soon as operations started. More and more defenders and heavy equipment were rushing towards the front while others were fleeing. The entire situation rapidly degenerated into a logistical nightmare. Dozens of traffic-based and two or more air accidents only served to add to the chaos. There was no time to deal with such mundane incidents and things would only get worse. The civilian and non-combatants evacuation of Dravanlpore city and the surrounding area mutated from a somewhat orderly exodus to an uncontrolled panic as soon as operations started. The three nuclear explosions had been enough to impress upon them the serious of the situation.

Sinhindrea armor continued their push moved forward and took everything that the Minbari threw at them. Heavy disruptor and dual fusion cannons, molecular pulse weapons supported by micro-fusion missiles were dead on target and everything was deflected by the energy shielding protecting them. For the last ten minutes his people had fired everything they had at the incoming enemy units. Yonji combat craft armor resisted everything and then they stared moving forward.

The first wave of four dozen returned fire. Brilliant almost blinding, needle-sized plasma pulses variations of the same type used by their warships wiped out an entire platoon of Minbari _Shriek_ class heavy tanks disappeared from the face of Minbar in a matter of seconds. Warriors caught fire and burned, and light crystalline armaments melted. The first sweep killed hundreds, almost everyone exposed to the beams died; an estimated eight percent survived long enough to be transported to medical stations.

The Minbari redoubled their efforts, furiously pounding at their enemies. Dawn was still a couple of hours away however in the darkness, everyone could see the bluish green energy being deflected by the energy shielding that was making a mockery of everything that the Minbari threw at it. It wasn't the case for the enemy. Their weapons were turning the Minbari front lines into a charnel house. The situation was becoming increasingly desperate.

Moyvnn seeing his people dying was sorely tempted to call in the air strike. The enemy was going to slam into the front lines in less than twenty minutes unless something changed quickly. Reinforcements wouldn't arrive in time. The other fronts surrounding the transport weren't in position to support his troops.

"Shai Alyt Na, we may have to pull a general retreat," said a desperate Rii Mytarin. "Our position is becoming untenable. "Elements from the seventh and twelfth are almost in position."

"Order our air support to converge here," he ordered, pointing to three-D screen showing the slaughter. "We need to break through those shields! Are the prototype elements in position?"

"Yes, but we need to weaken those shields somehow before we can use the weapons."

"We have incoming! _Whitestars_ vectoring in on the transport!"

**A few moments earlier:**

"This is a crazy idea," Captain Hiroshi said to Delenn on the bridge of _Whitestar Three. _Delenn didn't say anything in return merely continued looking at the main screen. "Here we go."

A pair of jump points opened near the orbit of Minbar over Dravanlpore. The jump point maneuver, known to some in less than polite company as the bonehead maneuver, worked perfectly on a small two kilometer long escort. That destroyer's shields fluctuated but had no time to recover as four _Whitestar_ main guns punched through and destroyed the ship. By the time it blew those ships were already deep in the atmosphere.

Hiroshi's fleet of seven _Whitestars_ buckled the hung battleship's shields. Neutron cannons raked the ship, knocking if off of its trajectory and redlining the shields. Sandra's instincts were screaming to _'Never leave an enemy at your back'_ but the ship wasn't their primary target. Her ship and the others streaked by headed for the surface at a mere eight times the speed of sound. Her ship was the only modified _Whitestar_ of the group equipped with energy shields and warp drive. It also had a one front and rear photon launcher, and secondary phaser cannons.

Weapons were on automatic. The countdown was prominently displayed on the main screen along with the targeting data. "Photon torpedoes," Sandra requested.

"Photon torpedoes are armed and ready."

"Seven seconds."

"Shields at full front. The other _Whitestars_ are firing at target."

"This is it, Delenn."

WWW

From even thirty kilometers distance, cheering Minbari could hear the sonic booms as over thirteen of their newest warships started pounding the transport with their heaviest weapons.

The transport started returning fire against the warships, cutting one to in half and severely damaging another. Four balls of pulsating lights shot from one of the _Whitestars_. The first two exploded on the defensive shields. The second pair collapsed them. Unprotected now, the neutron based beams dug deeply into the Sinhindrea transport. Huge gaps appeared on the ship and the huge plasma sphere dimmed noticeably as the ship settled completely onto the surface of the planet, heavily damaged, but still firing at the _Whitestars_ as the retreated from the surface. On the opposite side of the planet, another dozen _Whitestars_ were mimicking the same tactic for Shai Alyt Na Ocuann-Ddasi.

The spheres on the Sinhindrea armored united also dimmed enough to be noticeable. Minbari weapons fire, all but useless moment's earlier, overwhelmed one of the protective shields which collapsed. Seconds later the armored units exploded.

"Target has locked on to us and is returning fire!"

"Torpedoes away. Neutron and phasers cannons firing."

The first pair of torpedoes slammed into the shields which held but just barely under the antimatter explosions and neutron energy. The second pair of photons overloaded the Yonji shields completely. The _Whitestars_ proceeded to carve pieces off of the five kilometer long ship.

The transport damaged, continued firing. _Whitestar Eleven_ was destroyed, disintegrated as the plasma energy ate every bit of it away. Designated _Whitestar One,_ Shai Alyt Trapion's ship, was hit, lost its bridge and crashed onto the surface. Their jobs done, the surviving warships vectored away heading toward at full burn. Two Sinhindrea destroyers were on an intercept course, supported by Yonji _suppressors_, analogs to the _Whitestars._

_WWW _

Captain Hiroshi was half expecting –or rather half feared – Delenn might order a second attack. "Ready jump engines."

"Jump engines ready!"

Jump points formed as other _Whitestars _jumped to safety

The chanting stopped.

Understanding dawned. "The transport was supplying extra power to the armor!" Shai Ytan yelled. "The transport is disabled and they're relying on their own power now. We have a chance!"

The chanting started once more, louder, more virulent. The Sinhindrea were running now as fast as they could in spite of the renewed efforts of the Minbari to slow them down. Several of the creatures were killed but in the end the Minbari found themselves in hand to hand combat with soulless monsters three times their size and weight.

A new horror manifested itself in the very heart of the defense forces.

WWW

The left hand of God slammed into the rear of _Whitestar Three_. Another massive plasma blast followed a second later nearly brought down the shields.

"Jump engines are down, shields down!"

"Target their weapons! Prepare for emergency warp!"

A plasma beam crushed the port side of the _Whitestar_ at the same time another two photon torpedoes stabbed into the heart of the damaged Sinhindrea transport. A third of the ship was blown apart, its sphere began to destabilize.

"Captain, we're losing containment! The plasma energy…!"

"Inform the Minbari we are going down!" Sandra screamed.

"Still being jammed!"

"Emergency transport! Lock onto Delenn and as many as you can and beam them to the surface!"

"No, Delenn quickly responded. "This attack…It's my respons…!"

"Tell William that I'm sorry," Sandra said quickly. "Get Delenn and Lennier off of this ship! Transport now!"

Nineteen Minbari and two Federation officers were caught up and beamed to the surface some fifty kilometers from the center of the fighting at Dravanlpore. The Crystal Mountains seemed almost peaceful. From their vantage point as they looked up, they witnessed _Whitestar Three_ falling toward Minbar. It never made it to the surface as the ship exploded.

"No!" Delenn was shivering. "What have I done? My fault…my fault!"

WWW

Historical note: Sandra Hiroshi's Whitestar might have survived if she wasn't trained as an EF officer. The instinct was to use Jump space as a means of escape whereas if she had engaged the warp drive inside the atmosphere (yes it can be done) she would have been okay. Ah, well...

Now, back to ATV. Please not that every time this site (this one right here) improves themselves they screw up the editing so what you see is not what you get as I just found out. sections that should have spaces to show different POVs are eliminated for some reason which is why you see WWW's all over. I will have to correct this in the other chapters as well. But please enjoy as I take two days off and start on the other stories.

To all of the new readers of this story and alerts for author and AIB of all types, thank you and I pary that you enjoy the works presented. Bye for now. If I dont get back to ATV now, they'll kill me


	17. Chapter 17

_**This is the completed chapter**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"_**Foothold:**_

_**Part Four"**_

'_They are a power beyond comprehension, a hunger beyond understanding. They are anti-life themselves, ancient, older than even the Vorlons. Telepathic, all of them. They believe that only they have the right to exist, that all other life forms are inferior and must be exterminated. Now, they have come here and have found us wanting. The Sinhindrea live to destroy. To them we are less than nothing, flotsam to be consumed. There can be no compromise with the lords of the quietus'_

Lyta Alexander.

'_The Thirdspace War'_

"_It is said that we avoided one darkness and was swallowed by another." _

_There are many historians chronicling the current events of the war against the Yonji Sinhindrea and their war against the galaxy. These First Ones are believed to have originated from another dimension, being called by many of my peers a kind of thirdspace. The name is a misnomer but for now, no one really cares. The historians and social anthropologists are trying to understand the reasoning behind these most malevolent attacks and slaughter by the First Ones. Most studies are concentrating and have concentrated on the reactions of the various races such and the Humans, the Centauri, the Narn, Minbari and a few others, the main players of the first line of defense. _

Babylon Five_ has been the subject of numerous papers and articles adding to the stations' already impressive reputation. However, although there has been much speculation concerning the motives of this enemy little is known about their true motivations and what drive such aggressive behavior. Several theories have been expounded upon with the most common theme being that they are simply mindless butchers who believe that they were the only ones worthy to survive. While this was undoubtedly true, I propose that those theories and assumptions are at the very least incomplete. _

_We cannot use our limited understanding to evaluate the motives behind their actions. Our understanding of the Vorlon, Ambassador Kosh is a good example of these mistaken assumptions. We cannot ascribe their actions to our own. The Sinhindrea slaughtered thousands with no more concern as if we would step on vermin invading our homes, but they have not as yet rendered Minbar uninhabitable, because they choose not to for whatever reason they have not been kind enough to tell us about._

_The Federation ambassador Guinan has perhaps the best theory concerning these creatures and is deserving of serious consideration. It was her understanding that the Sinhindrea attack on Minbar was not solely motivated by bloodlust. She suggested that the slaughter at Dravanlpore was a territorial dispute. They claimed it as theirs and we Minbari were simply in the way. We were nothing to them and when we dared to fight back they were no more concerned about dying as individuals as we are concerned about discarding a piece of used paper. The individual means nothing, only the survival of their race as a whole matters to them. _

_There has never yet been any direct communication with them throughout this entire conflict. They could have, but we are not considered 'worthy' unlike the Vorlons who were allowed the most basic of conversation. They were told they were to be destroyed. The Vorlons however saw them for what they were, knew them for what they could do. Kosh's' words on the subject matter: 'To touch the face of God. A great mistake, an error compounded.' There has been much speculation about the meaning of those words as the Vorlon has not been forthcoming, as usual. Territory, threat assessments, food, and survival, those were the most primary, most fundamental factors. Anything not of them is unworthy of life. Anything that fights back is deemed a threat to be removed. _

_And how have the great governments respond to this threat? We Minbari believed in our hearts that we could deal with them without help from the others. We consider ourselves the eldest of the young races and because of our assumptions we were filled with pride. And I regret to say that we still are. Centauri Prime fought with us but their actions and sacrifices have not been initially appreciated by the Warrior Castes. Portions of their territory was annexed by the Sinhindrea because there was something there they wanted, a doorway to another universe. Earth Humans have unofficially voted to stay out of the war. Apparently they prefer to prepare their own defenses. But they cannot hide for long. The universe has its way of explaining itself to the unenlightened in most interesting ways. For now we have not asked anything of them and they have chosen not to aid us. They still have – feelings against us. Foolishness – all of us. Even so, I place upon them this most eloquent of Earther curses…'may you live in interesting times.' _

_May our children learn to be better than we._

_I predict that the Narn who were still recovering from the Centauri conflict will be attacked because they were a potential threat. And _Babylon Five_, that thrice- blessed, thrice- cursed station that should have been destroyed within its first six months of its existence, and its younger sibling Space Station _La Barre_ will stand as the first line of defiance against the darkness that threatened us all. They will not have the option of not fighting. Fear of the coming darkness will be the one thing holding us together against those whom have initiated the anti-life protocols. The choices are simple. Either we kill them all or we all die. There is no middle ground. _

-Footnotes by Shai Ni-historian Shenaan-Yi, Sun Star Worker Caste

_**Dravanlpore Province**_

"Shai Alyt Na," demanded one of the workers who detailed the _Whitestar_ attack on the enemy transport from his scanners. "A third _Whitestar_ has been destroyed. The rest have reached orbit."

"Are there any survivors?"

The worker shook his head once. "Doubtful."

'_A pity',_ Moyvnn thought. It would have been useful if a few could have been saved.

Any information that the survivors had of the worlds outside would have been useful. Those thoughts were drowned out by the next words another worker announced for all to hear. "The transport's energy shield has collapsed. They are no longer transmitting power to their troops and equipment!"

They had succeeded._ Enemy shields are down!_ _Thank Valen! _

The bluish green sheen of the energy bubble was absent. Missiles and energy beams once deflected by that shield began hitting their targets with accuracy.

Now the Sinhindrea ground units were forced to rely on their armor and own less powerful shields to protect them."Continue firing. Concentrate on the armor," Miybann screamed. Fresh Minbari armored units added their long-ranged firepower to the surviving units threatening to be overran. "Order the air strike to proceed."

The ground shook as a near miss took out several buildings not far from the command center. The enemies had located them and began using their own long-ranged weaponry to target and kill any resistance. The enemy plasma weapons destroyed everything they touched and near misses were just as deadly as surrounding objects simply crumbled or died from exposure to residual plasmatic energy.

Closer to the front lines both sides were visible to, and targeting each another at near point blank range. The Minbari front line, chewed apart by the first attacks tried their best to reform as the enemy closed in. The warriors quickly started targeting one armored enemy unit at a time, using no less that four of their own units in tandem to burn through and kill individually shielded Sinhindrea land vehicles. The tactic worked once or twice before Minbari defenders were shredded by counter fire. Sinhindrea infantry and armor were undeterred by the Minbari's furious attempts to kill them for the most part and were within three kilometers of the front line when the air strike hit them.

High yield sub-nuclear and armor penetrating missiles, followed by conventional bombs and neutron-based fire saturated the entire four kilometer front. An instant before the area was reduced to a hellish nightmare emergency power was shunted to reinforce the shields. The resulting visages resembled the heart of a thunderstorm bouncing off foams of greenish-yellow bubbles, bubbles one that seemed to wobble as the pressure of the explosives tried to force itself through. The far majority of the force bubbles held even as some of them warped and flattened. Those that failed did so spectacularly, crushing and igniting anything that lay beneath and unshielded.

Several Minbari screamed as a dull roar echoed in their minds from enraged Sinhindrea. The fear-inducing telepathic assaults that panicked more psychically sensitive Minbari were gone, only to be replaced by waves of mind-numbing hatred.

With the collapse of the energy shield around the mother ship, the other war-units wasted no time in a bombardment offensive against the damaged but still deadly space vehicle. With the shields down and the Minbari units in such close proximity to the transport. Sinhindrea ships in orbit were unable to target them without hitting their own troops. The surrounded transport was heavily damaged and with its shields all but obliterated, the Sinhindrea crew too busy trying to keep the plasma power from going critical. The shield around the bluish sphere flickered dangerously as the Minbari continued to use every weapon available to destroy the ship. With the collapse of the shield, many of the defensive weapons systems had scrammed. Main cannonades were gone but smaller defensive weapons used to defend against space-based enemy fighters were now being employed to destroying Minbari field units.

The first attack started to cripple the attacking warriors as small plasma pulses struck several Minbari _Falsin_and _Foltia_ armored mobile artillery units. The instant the pulses touched their targets, those units exploded immediately, their molecular structures slowly disintegrated as the bond holding them together broke apart. Desperate warriors continued to hammer the damaged transport, slowly destroying weapon's emplacements and several sectors in engineering, but the small victory came at a horrendous price as thousands of warriors and equipment were expended. The transport's power globe went dark about the same time as the Minbari defensive forces attacking it collapsed.

_**Babylon Five: **_

_**Intensive Care Unit**_

The smells were all too familiar, reminding Draal of his body's housing on the planet below. Being stuck in this room was surprisingly frustrating he had quickly discovered. At least attached to the Great Machine, he was free to explore the universe even though he was unable to move his body. Zathras and his brothers attended as best they could, keeping his body clean and the medical units in excellent working order and in the end Draal considered the price of servitude to an unfeeling mechanical device worth it. Seventeen hours resting in a physical intensive care bed attended by those who absolutely insist that they care for you no matter how much it inconvenienced one…it was worse than being stuck in the Great Machine when it was down for minor self repairs.

Here, Draal was only free to explore his room, quite a letdown really. Several critical care patients whom he identified as 'outsider' aliens fleeing the 'great enemy' were in the room with him, a very small number really since Minbari, Federation and Earth alliance medicines were making stunning strides in the areas of health care. Those patients physiology were unique and the doctors were proceeding carefully. They were declared special cases, just like him.

However there was no bitterness, only the aggravation of being helpless. He was still alive and getting better by the hour- at least physically. And most importantly, no needles and tubes protruded into his body, something he really, really appreciated. The malignancy would be cured with only a few treatments and at least here he could allow his body to recover from the strain of being connected to the Great Machine.

He sighed. Time, the one thing that there was very little of, was running out and he had expected his visitors to have arrived some hours earlier, not that it would have done any good since he was unconscious, courtesy of Dr. Regun's tender and overprotective mercies. There was no time for this, he fumed. Already his ability to join with the Great Machine was diminishing. Draal could no longer generate a hologram, a sure sign he was being separated from the machine's systems. At least his throat felt less raw which meant he could speak above a whisper.

"I see you've awaken," Regun said lightly as he sat next to his patient. "The sedative's effect has worn off at the predicted time."

"I am glad that your timing is so exact, doctor. Why am I in a Human bed lain down as if I were already dead instead of resting on proper accommodations?" he huffed. He knew the answer but felt like complaining anyway, plus it gave him an opportunity to test his voice.

"Regun smirked at him. "When on Earth territory…"

"…Do as the Earthers do," Draal finished. "I know the saying. Still feels unnatural."

"It's better for you to be so right now. Are you up to seeing visitors?"

"The ones I asked for?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." It was then that the Minbari noticed the doctor's demeanor was far more sober than normal. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing that needs to concern you for now," Regun announced soothingly.

"You are lying." There was something wrong, he could feel it. "What is it?"

"I will tell you later. Now greet your visitors. You have fifteen minutes and then you must rest again."

"Not enough time," he growled. "There is too much to tell."

"Then use your fifteen minutes wisely," the doctor suggested while studiously ignoring the glares from his patient.

In truth, Draal had to admit that he was still mentally and emotionally exhausted, the result of escaping from the Sinhindrea's mental assault on his mind and the Great Machine's systems. His mind felt scarred and he still retained, for a lack of a better word, a feeling of being '_stained'_ by the complete alien nature of the creature that had invaded his mind. The creature had tasted his mind and there was just the barest hint of a connection between him and the alien. It was exactly the same thing that Shakiri had experienced although to a somewhat lesser extent, due to the blocking filters of the Great Machine's defensive protocols.

Captain Picard was the first to enter followed by Lieutenant Commander Data and the young Lieutenant Wesley Crusher. Doctor Crusher was in the immediate area and would hopefully join them soon. Draal was delighted and now prepared to present his proposal and then –

– And then wait for the explosion that would follow.

"Greetings Captain, Data, and young Crusher," Draal said in his less than normally booming voice. "You are no doubt aware of what is happening on Minbar." At this Picard's face darkened. "Yes," he whispered, "I know about your probes." He waved off the looks of concern. "I can hardly fault you since I have been doing the same thing," he said conspiratorially. "My people don't know and if they did right now they should bless you considering the situation. But I am getting away from purpose of you being here. Captain, without a living controller, the Great Machine will destroy itself in four days. My doctors, captors that they are, will not free me from this prison until I am well enough and the last time a controller was lost, war almost broke out. Commander Sheridan and Delenn, I believe would agree with my captors here and refuse to allow me to be reconnected, therefore I have a solution to all concerned. But I require your help."

"And what type of help would that be?" inquired Picard.

"During my journeys through space I happened to see-and overhear-both Datas and one very interesting Robby discussing various technologies and," he smiled, 'life stories'. What intrigued me was their discussion concerning a species called the Borg and the experience of your counterpart Captain Picard. I also happened to observe both Data's and their exchange of information. The older Data's effect on Data here was profound. I could see the change in you when the process was complete," he said looking and the android. "The older Data mentioned a particular technology that caught my attention that I believe might be useful. It was called a bio-interface which allowed the other Data to interface with the Borg Collective. Lieutenant Commander Data is it possible that you can create an interface for me?"

"Interesting," said Data. "With the knowledge I gained from my counterpart, it is theoretically possible. If I had not shared my knowledge with my counterpart, I would have said such a thing was not possible using our science. However with my newfound knowledge and the other Federation's database creating such a device is within our capability. With such an implant you would be able to move freely. A subspace connection tied to the Great Machine would eliminate the need for a biological entity to physically interface with the Great Machine."

Draal smiled. "May I ask official permission to develop this technology, Captain Picard?"

"Yes," Picard answered, "if we are allowed to study the Great Machine without violating the integrity of the device."

"Splendid and I'm sure that Mr. Crusher would be very interested in workings of the Great Machine," Draal announced.

"Mr. Draal," Wesley asked. "Why would you want me to help Data create the interface? There are a lot of crew people that know a lot more about engineering than me. The work could go a lot faster."

"Young Wesley, I've been watching you, watching you all for some time now. You are worthy young man, a credit to your species as some would say." He turned to Picard and Data. "But I doubt that you truly understand the potential of he possesses. I debated long and hard whether to tell you, Captain."

"Tell me what?" urged Picard now interested. "If you have something to say, now would be a good time."

"Understood Captain, time _'is'_ of the essence. I had conversations with Admiral Janeway and Command Data concerning Wesley. It was decided that we would not speak of this for the boy's sake. But the temporal alteration that caused you to be transported to our universe caused you to lose more than you realized. Wesley's counterpart had opportunities that Mr. Wesley here has not, so I propose that your Lieutenant temporally take my place as the controller of the Great Machine."

Nineteen year-old Wesley went pale. "Mr. Draal, I don't think…"

"That is because you don't know, my boy. You are a commissioned officer in Starfleet. If the Captain gave you permission, you could decide on your own. However I believe it would be in my best interests to ask permission of your mother as she is one of my doctors." By some miracle he managed not to smirk. "It would be imprudent not to ask her as well."

"Ask me what?" Beverly asked as she arrived on the final seconds of the conversation.

"Mr. Draal asked the captain if I would be allowed to join with the Great Machine."

"Are you out of your mind?" Doctor Crusher demanded. "I will not have tubes protruding from my son while he is connected to that oversized computer!"

"It would only be temporary, until certain modifications could be made. I chose him because he can do it and I trust him. Without him, the machine will destroy itself and we will need it desperately in the coming war. The Sinhindrea, they know where I am, they know my name and I strongly believe they are coming here. He would be safe and I would instruct him not to mind travel but simply learn how the machine works. It will also keep other undesirables from trying to take over. The experience would benefit him greatly and allow him to see things from a new perspective."

"No. I've seen what it's done to you."

"True," he admitted. "But with our new medical technology any damage would be minimal and that small risk would be more than worth it. I trust your son to do this."

"You don't even know my son!"

"Beverly…"

"Captain, are you ordering this?"

"No," he quickly answered. "However it might be prudent to listen to Draal. Lieutenant Crusher is old enough to decide for himself."

"But I wouldn't think of not asking his mother first," the Minbari added as quickly as he could. "There were others such as Susan Ivanova, Captain Sisko and Lennier. But, and notice that most of the choices are Humans, I rejected each of them because of their current circumstances and responsibilities. Of them all, young Wesley here is the best candidate because of what he is and what it can do for him. He is also a soldier, a bridge officer at an age where in other situations it would be irresponsible for one of his age to hold such a responsibility. But he mastered his responsibility magnificently for one his age and that alone should give you a hint of what he is capable of."

"I'm sorry," Beverly responded. "He is a veteran, but he's also my son. And I am a medical doctor who has personally seen what that device has done to you. Granted the Great Machine took care of you despite your alien physiology but I don't want to take that kind of a chance with my son." She turned to Picard, eyes flashing. "Will you make this '_request'_ an order?"

Picard's face went blank as he formulated an answer. It took a few seconds before he answered. "No," he answered slowly. "This is not an order. However, it does present a unique opportunity for Mr. Crusher and he has earned the right to choose for himself."

Wesley Crusher, seasoned combat veteran, senior navigator onboard the USS Battleship_Enterprise_, and all of nineteen years old stood transfixed between three people he respected. His mother glared daggers at him one second and in the next her eyes nearly pleading for him to reject this insane idea. One the other side was his captain, allowing him to make the decision on his own this being one of the few times he was given a choice. And in between was Draal, his body frail and mind damaged from an enemy attack asking him to undertake the opportunity of a lifetime. He was trapped in a no-win scenario; either his mother would be angry with his choice, or his captain and Draal would be disappointed. The room was suddenly very quiet waiting for him to make his decision.

_Darn it!_

Terrified he made his choice. "Sirs, mother," he started. "Everybody knows that this war is about to come to _Babylon Five_ and the surrounding systems." He stopped for a moment as now it was time to gather his thoughts. "Draal, I'll do it."

"Wesley…!"

"Mom, eh, Doctor Crusher. It'll only be for a short while and I will help him as much as possible. Besides I am sure he will be offered the best in medical care while he is attached. The Zathras brothers and I will not allow anything to happen to him."

Something similar to a growl escaped from the doctor and for a moment Draal feared for his health. "If anything happens to him," she said, "then I will hold you responsible."

"Doctor," responded Draal. "I fully accept the responsibility and all of the consequences. Nothing will happen to him. I swear in Valen's name."

"Forget him," she countered. "Swear on your life that you will keep my son safe."

"I swear on my life."

"I will hold you to this."

_**Minbar: **__**fifty kilometers west of **__**Raven's**_

_**Twenty miles north of Dravanlpore city**_

_**Dravanlpore province**_

Nineteen Minbari and two Federation officers were caught up and beamed to the surface some fifty kilometers from the center of the fighting at Dravanlpore. The Crystal Mountains seemed almost peaceful. From their vantage point as they looked up, they witnessed _Whitestar Three_ falling toward Minbar. It never made it to the surface as the ship exploded.

"No!" Delenn was shivering. "What have I done? My fault…my fault!"

Trannala, of the Religious caste shook her head, disagreeing with her leader. "You did what you believed was right. You cannot be faulted for such an action."

Delenn wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at the thoroughfares in shock. The road was jammed with thousands upon thousands of people and vehicles all heading away as fast as possible from the city. Delenn thanked the powers she believed in that the civilian authorities were still in charge conducting the evacuation as effectively as they could. What was equally surprising was that those who saw the crew materialize a sight that should have caused mild shock to stunned panic barely gave them a second look. She had never imagined such a sight, or rather she had but not for her people. Years earlier she had nightmares concerning the Humans doing this exact same thing as the Minbari war machine approached their world intent on exterminating them all. But this –

–This was so different than what she imagined it could be. It was worse, oh so much more that for a moment she couldn't comprehend what she was truly seeing with her own eyes. It was that look of almost overwhelming fear and a determined desperation that had surprised her most. Comfortable people, living in their homes living their lives without fear had had their existence turned upside down and you could see it in each and every eye she looked into.

"We must get you to safety," Trannala said all but grabbing her arm with the help of Lennier to pull her in the general direction of the fleeing masses. The other Minbari surrounded her in a protective measure as the crowds began surging in their general direction. Surprisingly most of the people didn't recognize Delenn and the few who did quickly acknowledge her existence before moving on. Overhead hundreds of personal air vehicles were heading in the same general direction, towards presumed safety. On the other side, thousands of warriors and their equipment were headed towards the fighting. Some of those units were already firing long-ranged weapons at unknown targets. However their presence paled to the tens of thousands lining the roads heading away from the fighting. The entire spectacle would have been a marvelous sight if not for the deadly seriousness of the situation she found herself in.

"And where will we go?" asked an uncertain Delenn. "Our forces are there," she muttered. "Perhaps we should be there also,'" she said as she focused in the direction of the Crystal Mountains. The defenders of her people were there making a stand against first ones and each second that passed pulled her more and more in that direction.

The _Whitestar_ crew was having none of that, especially Marcie Hamilton, one of the Human Rangers that had been transported along with the others. "No, Satai. We need to get you to safety. You will be needed alive to be a symbol to organize a resistance against the enemy. Your insistence upon going back there will only serve to get you killed. I understand how you feel but the people need you alive."

Delenn never had a chance to respond. In the distance the sky around the Crystal Mountains turned blinding white for a second as multiple weapons arrays converged on the forward enemy units. The entire crew looked on in awe, astounded by the display of sheer power. The ten second attack had all the earmarks of a fission strike. Then, there was another longer sustained attack in the same direction. Hundreds of low level atmospheric combat craft were seen heading in the same direction.

"We have to get you a place of safety," insisted Lennier.

Delenn was still numbed, but slowly the anger was building. Less than a half kilometer away a huge 50 story crystalline building collapsed into a heap and its destruction served only to fuel the increasing rage of not only her but the entire crew.

"Vytris," Delenn announced. "We must head to Vytris Province. There is a base that will serve as a rallying point for our people." She stopped as another building crumbled in the distance.

"What's happening?"

Minbari architecture didn't simply crumble without cause, yet this was the second occurrence in so many minutes. Refugees saw the collapse and that caused a slight increase in the growing panic threatening turn this still somewhat orderly evacuation into a mindless riot. Several civilian authorities directing the people saw the building crumble and increase their frantic orders. Delenn headed towards him. The male immediately recognized her and some of the fear drained from him.

"Satai Delenn," he whispered reverently. There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask, none of which he did as he waited for her to speak.

She bowed to him quickly and the male grew a his pride swelled inside of him. "We need transportation to Vytris Province," she announced. Instantly the young worker began issuing orders for transportation, preferably by air if possible. As he was doing so she asked him about the collapse of the buildings. By now, two more had disintegrated.

"Most honored Satai," he said quickly ask he continued giving orders through his communicator. "Something has poisoned the crystal Mountains and the rot is spreading outward. Buildings, infrastructure, and our vegetation, all of it are being affected. We don't know what it is but it is destroying or killing everything. Already some of the last of the evacuees and their vehicles are being affected."

The crew of _White Star Three _stared at their surrounding for the first time. In the distance, buildings were losing their lustier while a couple of more crumbled.

"It's not just the buildings," said Trannala. Bluish-green plant life was quickly dying as if being burned from underneath.

"Look," she said pointing to the increasing numbers of wildlife of all kinds following in the same direction away from the battlefield. Even the insects were fleeing, trying to get away from whatever was destroying buildings and vegetation. Thousands of pets had joined their wilder cousins in the exodus. People, animals, birds, even insects joined together unified in their urgency to flee.

"In Valen's name," another one of the crew whispered. "What's happening?"

"We-we don't know what the cause of this plague is," another one of the civilian workers said. "We only know that if we cannot evacuate the others soon, they will die."

"Get these people to safety!" Delenn demanded.

"We are doing what we can," the young male snapped. "Forgive me," he said quickly. He was clearly exhausted.

She waved him off. "Please forgive me for chastising you. I can see you are doing the best under these circumstances."

"Satai, the Warriors Castes are most pleased that you are alive and sends its greetings. They will have a transport here for you in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Behind them animals quickly shuffled past joining the fleeing people of the doomed province.


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of slight edits in chapter 17 have been done. Thanks Steven

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Minbar:**_

"Tell, William that I'm sorry," Sandra quickly told Delenn who was just beginning to understand what Hiroshi was about to do. She was just about to protest but Sandra was already issuing orders to the transporter chief. "Get Delenn and Lennier off of this ship! Transport now!"

Nineteen Minbari and two Federation officers were caught up and beamed to the surface some fifty kilometers from the center of the fighting at Dravanlpore.

"Emergency transport complete!"

"Containment breach in nineteen seconds," the computer announced with complete indifference to the situation at hand. "…Seventeen…sixteen…"

"Beginning transport sequence!" screamed the Federation crew member. Energizing!"

"Captain Hiroshi and fourteen others were caught in the beam and safely transported to the surface moments before _Whitestar Three's_ containment blew and the ship spiraled to the surface of Minbar. The transporter chief didn't make it. Only the bottom half of her body made it through the unstable beam out.

- -

Shai Thanieu was one of the first to fully recover from the rough beam out they'd experienced. There was still a noticeable tingling sensation felt throughout his entire body, a solemn testament to near disaster. Most of the Minbari were standing up now, being helped by dozens of warriors surrounding the group of survivors. Many of the Humans were still unconscious.

"Where are we?" he asked, still somewhat shaken by the experience. Hundreds of heavily armed Minbari were all around firing weapons into the distance. There was screaming and grunts filled with pain assaulting his ears.

"How did you get here!" one of the Minbari asked. "Why are Humans with you?"

"Crew of _WhiteStar Three_," he grunted. "Rough transport before ship exploded."

An explosion nearby knocked him off of his feet followed by fresh screams.

"Understood," the Minbari warrior answered and he did. Starfleeter transporters were known by just about everyone now. He turned while all but screaming into his communications unit. "Rii Mytarin, we have survivors of the destroyed _Whitestar_."

"_Save those that you can!"_ replied the voice on the other end. _"Continue your retreat. Fall back to point Rishio-lan."_

"We acknowledge." He turned to one of his subordinates. "We're pulling back to point _Rishio-lan. _All weapons fire! Get these survivors onto the land vehicle!"

- -

Captain Hiroshi's first coherent thought was '_why and I being thrown around?_' Her second thought was '_this isn't my ship'_. "Where am I? Where is my crew?" she managed to ask.

The huge Minbari warrior glared at her for a second before he turned towards his targeting screen and fired some sort of weapon. A soft whooshing sound was all that Sandra heard as a dozen mini-missiles were launched towards whatever target he'd designated. "You were responsible for damaging the enemy ship."

"We helped to destroy it."

"Your success helped us here," Rii Yanni told her quickly. "I've spoken to Shai Thanieu. One of your fellow Humans did not manage to survive your transmat device." Without going into detail he quickly handed over the effects of Ensign Williamson

Sandra pocketed the Ensign's identi-card and the few credits he had. The man had sacrificed himself saving her and the others. There was a weariness threatening to take her over once more. Another ship had been blown out from under her however in this case less than ten crewmembers had been lost. It didn't make it any easier. However that pain served to help bring her mind back into focus. She was inside a Minbari heavy military ground transport big enough to comfortably house sixty.

"Your crew was unconscious for almost twenty minutes before you started to awaken."

Wherever they were going, they were moving fast. "Where are you taking us?"

"Away from the fighting," he said while firing another barrage of missiles. The vehicle shook from a near miss from something huge or very powerful. She couldn't tell which, only that it was bad.

Shai Thanieu quickly sat next to her. He smiled. "I am most pleased that the Federation transporter worked, but I would not recommend using it unless necessary. It can be – unpleasant. Perhaps the Minbari will improve on it given time."

That dry-quirky comment almost made her laugh. "What's happening?"

"Because of us, they're leaving Dravanlpore province. It's being overrun by the aliens. Thousands of people are still fleeing the area and the rest of my warrior caste will not allow those under our charge die at the hands of those creatures."

She nodded in slow agreement. "We wouldn't leave our people either, speaking of which, has anyone contacted Delenn's party?"

Rii Yanni's full attention was focused on her now. "Satai Delenn is here? _She was on the Whitestar!_ "Where was she put down?" he roared. The Shai Alyt Na had to be informed.

"She and her group were put down away from the fighting," Sandra answered. "She should have contacted you by now."

"Communications are being jammed. For the most part communications of any distance is almost impossible."

"That shouldn't affect these communicators," she answered. The Starfleet communicator had been issued to her and a few others including the Satai and Lennier. "Quickly she tapped her communicator. "Delenn, this is Captain Hiroshi, please respond."

"_Sandra, you're alive! We saw Whitestar Three destroyed. How many of you survived?"_

"We lost seven crewmembers. Most of us made it because of Ensign Williamson's sacrifice. We've been rescued and are being evacuated to…"

"Point Rishio-lan," the Rii supplied.

"Point Rishio-lan."

"_We have been rescued as well and are headed towards Vytris Province. Inform the Shai Alyt Na that we've uncovered a problem. We're more than fifty kilometers from the fighting, but something is happening to the surrounding area. Buildings are disintegrating, plant life is dying and most animals are fleeing the area. The entire land appears to be dying."_

"I'll pass it on. We'll try to make it to Vytris as soon as we can."

"_I will be waiting for you."_

"Satai Delenn," Rii Yanni said. "You should not be involved in this. You are valued too much to be lost in this. I implore you to head to Moi. The facilities there can protect you."

"_No,"_ she snapped. _"The Grey Council is going to _Babylon Five_ to coordinate our defenses. The defense there will protect them until they can organize an effective counterforce. I am here and I will represent the Grey council until they can return."_

"As you wish," answered a clearly disappointed Yanni. "I will inform the Shai Alyt Na of your decision. Be safe, Satai."

"_You as well. Captain Hiroshi, thank you for your actions and those of the crew."_

"Sorry I couldn't keep from having our ship blown up from under us."

"_Sometimes the choice we want is not ours to have. I will see you all again at Vytris."_

_**Earth**_

_**Earth Alliance, Switzerland**_

"…_There, you've heard President Luchenko officially announcing her bid to run for re-election. This comes at a particularly delicate time as her opponent Senator Bruce Armstrong Wells announced his plans to completely revamp EarthForce into a more aggressive fighting force in light of the Proxima colony's succession – whom some are calling a defection – and current alliance with the Narn-Klingon-Drazi or NKD Confederation. Many people have seen this as an aggressive stance towards all of the colonies considering defection since the reunification. Politicians on both sides of the aisle are quickly lining up and taking sides. ISN has been told…" _

"Turn it down," Luchenko demanded to which an aid quickly complied. "I can't believe that this man would have done something so stupid."

"Ma'am we are talking about Wells," General Brindley said. What he didn't mention was that it was fact that the President's initial lack of interest in running in the first place was what had spurred the senator into running for her office – something for which she was very grateful. "His stance on a more proactive military has been well received by the media and several factions in government."

"I'm just as concerned about building up our forces. We need better ships and equipment and its being done. That's not the problem. His fixation on Proxima's defection is."

"He was born there; that may be part of it, Ma'am. People from all over the alliance are trying to get there." That part was unquestionably true. Proxima had lost many of its citizens during the Centauri attack and as such it was declared open territory. Tens of thousands of colonists flocked there as the place to be. "He wants governmental oversight re-established, preferably with himself as Commander and Chief preferably at Proxima especially since the colony is rolling in riches and doing better than ever."

Ma'am President," began Senator George Burikhnov. "Proxima's wealth and influence is growing exponentially as well as their political influence affecting many of the other colonies. Honestly speaking, a lot of our people are chaffing at their growing wealth and defensive capabilities. And they are blaming us or rather the Clark administration for all of the mistakes."

"Senator you know that what you've just said is crap," she chided. "Those are the special interests and corporations angry because they can't get their fingers on Proxima's technological breakthroughs. Earth Alliance left them on their own in their time of need. And that is exactly why the former colony is so hostile to us in the first place. Earth Alliance abandoned them. Does anyone remember that?" If they didn't she did, and had no intentions of repeating those mistakes or antagonizing the colonies or their allies, which incidentally was why she decided to run for re-election.

"Senator Wells is appealing to everyone who feels that Humanity has gotten the shaft in the last couple of years. It's the same old story but he has touched vital nerve in the people. The plague is over however people are still scared. It's like a rotting sore inside everybody's gut. We know who did it and everyone on the planet knows why," Burikhnov said. "A war is coming with those things. The people want some serious payback."

President Luchenko shook her head. "We do not need Wells starting this imperialistic mess all over again. And we don't need another war so soon. It's a good thing that the Centauri are playing nice for a while at least- and the Feds too," he added. "Nice of them to request a joint training venture. That's a very effective political present at the right time for us. Now what we need is to capitalize on our relationships with them as fast as possible, that and build up EarthForce."

"Madame President, we've been doing that for the last year. The first of the_Warlocks_ are having their field tests. The new upgraded_Aurora_ Starfury IIs are being built as quickly as possible," the General said with satisfaction.

It had taken a while but EarthForce R&D had finally back-engineered a workable micro-fusion generator and control systems from the repatriated_Babylon Five_ Starfury more than a year and a half earlier. The fighters now boasted polarized plating, a godsend of protection for any combat pilot. And the Starfleeters were even nice enough to charge reasonable prices for the tritanium plating. Plasma weapons efficiency was increased by fifteen percent and inertia compensators were now standard. Maximum speed was increased by fifteen percent, and overall combat survivability estimates improved significantly. The pilots loved them, while R&D struggled to upgrade the upgrades since they were still technologically way behind the latest_Thunderbolt_ Starfury variant or Version Threes as they were called now standard at _B5_. Those fighters were considered the premiere fighters in the sector. No one could touch them, not even the Minbari. Plus those ships boasted a short-ranged FTL drive besides their real protective energy shielding that gave them a tremendous advantage. Piracy in the entire _B5_ sector had dropped to almost zero as no one in their right minds wanted to go up against the so-called 'serve and protect' warriors of _B5_. And so, R&D still had their work cut out for them.

"But what we need are more trained personnel. I would suggest that we reactivate the draft in some limited form. Most of the people understand what's at stake so it's my belief that the resistance of such an action would be minimal."

"What we need is to show the people the progress we're making," Luchenko announced. "We can even use Wells' rhetoric to help soften the blow," she smirked. "I am sure he would enjoy that little turnabout. And as for the people, they need to see the changes that are happening on Mars. The terraforming is going well. Why hasn't ISN focused more on that?"

Mars was being transformed using techniques garnered from the Federation and surprisingly the Narns through the technologies of the Klingons. The Feds had provided a dozen satellites now in geo-synchronous orbit around Mars providing artificial sunlight and generating powerful magnetic fields essential for protection of the Marsphere against the hard radiation. For a hefty price the Feds have built four fusion reactors to work in coordination with the twelve Earth Alliance ones being built to generate magnetic fields sufficient to encompass the entire planet. The price was expensive but the Alliance considered it more than far considering the long term value of the project.

The domed-cities were little more than an ugly memory, wiped clean a year earlier. In their places were huge fields of algae of at least twenty different species, spread across thousands of kilometers thriving in the artificial sunlight. The two Klingon-based gas-environmental generators were continuously pumping gases including huge amounts of nitrogen, carbon dioxide and hydrogen into Mar's atmosphere and polar ice was being melted by the heat generated by the orbital satellites. Supplemental water was slowly being introduced courteously of the ice-filled asteroids being precision dropped by IPX heavy movers. A generation ago, the Centauri had helped Earth Alliance start the slow process of terraforming, allowing Humans to get to the point of not requiring heavy environmental suits in order to survive on Mars surface. Now with the new equipment the entire surface was slowly but surely changing. Bacteria and single-celled life forms had been brought into the ecosphere. In a couple of years insects and other small life forms would be introduced.

"Thirty years is a long time," the senator answered. "Politics moves faster than you can flick you eyelids. People forget all too quickly, or they remember for far too long. That's why they elect – hopefully, and with a nod to us – good leaders to balance the scales between collective bouts of dementia and senility. Wells is he knows that the people are sick to their stomachs of defeats. The people need a victory and Proxima is a logical target to vent the people's wrath. It's an internal matter they might be able to live with. Of course it's not really the people…"

"I've heard rumors that he, if he becomes President would move to reclaim Proxima and in the process quell the Orion colonies screaming for independence," Burikhnov told them. "His rhetoric's already stirred up demonstrations throughout the sector."

"The military brass is advising him to leave them alone," Brindley said. "I've seen some of their test firings." He fought off a small chill. The small but extremely powerful land-based disintegrator defense systems on Proxima were just as nightmarish to go up against as trying to combat a Fed ship. "Believe me we do not want to engage them, but I don't think he's going to listen."

"I already know this." Luchenko felt her ulcer flaring up. "Now I understand why leaders become dictators," she growled. "You'd think we'd learn." She took a breath and sat down. "Well I have! I was this close," and she held her hand to her throat, "to being pulled down with Clark. This ends now." Her face flushed she angrily called for her secretary. "Alexandria, get Chernikev in here, he's got a speech to write. Contact President Elisabeth Levy and ask her to come to EarthDome as soon as she can. I have a job for her."

Madame President, may I ask why you want her?" asked Burikhnov. Brindley was curious as well.

"She's got credibility to spare and that's something I need right now. And, she looks far too much like an older Captain Garret to be a coincidence. I am about to put that similarity to good use right now. I'm holding a news conference tonight."

Communications activated. "Madame President. Generals Lefcourt and Freisler are here to see you."

'Now what?' "Have them come in."

The two Chiefs-of Staff entered and stood at attention. "Madame President," Lefcourt started. "I have some disturbing news. We've received a call on gold channel from Sheridan. Apparently, the Minbari are at war in their home system with the same aliens that hit Mars. The Centauri are already preparing to send ships if the Minbari request it. If they ask us…"

Luchenko cut him off. "We can do nothing. Our treaty is a non-aggression and tech exchange agreement, not military aid. The Minbari don't need our help, as they've insisted for years. Let them deal with their own problems. However if they officially ask for help," she continued, "then congress will consider … options."

_**Babylon Five-The Great Machine**_

Wesley had been standing in front of the integration device for the last five minutes while his mother dutifully scanned every millimeter of the system that would allow her son to physically join his body and mind to the machine. Beverly Crusher and Data had poured over every record that she could find involving procedures similar to what her son was about to experience. In the other timeline that Reginald M. Barkley had under gone something similar and although he survived unscathed, the results had been somewhat – dubious and his mother had not been overly impressed by the reports. The cerebral interface she was studying wasn't too bad as far as she could see although it was designed for something non-Human, however the injection nodules used to maintain the body's life-support made her faintly noxious. What was it about these people and needles?

"Zathräs and Zathras' brothers will take care of him," Zathräs said while hovering over the doctor.

"Zathrãs will do the same. It is our purpose, to take care of the Great Machine and the guardian."

Three of the Zathras brothers were present doing last minute inspections (mostly for the doctor's sake) as no one wanted her anger directed towards them. The good thing, at least to the brothers, was that few people could tell them apart from one another. They all looked alike, sounded alike and even their intonations were identical. Not to mention that they shared the same name _Zathras_. To everyone the name sounded alike…

…Because it '_was'_ the same. The brothers were mildly telepathic within the family so there was no problem identifying who was who. They knew who they were. And the advantage was that they could lie like no one's business about who was whom if necessary, a very convenient tool. Of course, since no one except the caretaker-guardian could really tell them apart, they got little respect as individuals, something they continually grumbled about.

"_Don't worry,"_ chirped Draal's voice through the communications system given to him while he was still in ICU.

His voice was calm but inside he was seething with the news that Delenn's ship had been shot down. He was sick with worry for her and his planet. There was a war going on and not only could he not help but he couldn't '_see'_ what was happening to inform the others. Her husband on the other hand seemed not to be as worried as he should have been. However that was only on the surface. He was already preparing a rescue party for her – if she were alive. Communications with Minbar were notoriously difficult at this time and information was very spotty at best.

What was known was that more than half of the Minbari fleet was converging on Home with the intent of freeing it from those monsters. Privately, the elder Minbari feared that it wouldn't be enough, something he had shared with Neroon and the others. The _Valen'tha_ was close and the first responsibility of the Minbari here were to protect the Grey Council. And in order to help them remain safe, he had to concentrate on what was happening in the here and now. And that meant helping the Wesley boy. _"Do not let its size disturb you. It's not as intimidating as it looks." _

"It is fascinating," Data said in awe. "The device is fascinating, and in its own way a marvel of construction. For Humanity to be able to touch the machine world…" He stopped speaking.

Beverly almost smiled at Data, understanding what he would not voice. "To touch the creator," she finished for him.

"V'ger."

"Yes. I hope my counterpart will be able to speak to its progeny. I am sure he will find the experience enlightening."

"I have no doubt that he will, Lieutenant Commander." She shook her head. It was time; she couldn't delay her son any longer."

"_Are you sure you don't want to remove your hair?"_ asked an all too cheerful Draal. _"If nothing else you will attract the females much quicker."_

Now it was Wesley's turn to shake his head, partly out of exasperation but mostly out of horror. Picard and Sisko looked okay, but he didn't feel the need to shave his head at this point in his life. "No, Draal. I'll suffer with my full head of hair."

"_Your loss."_

His mother grabbed him, making him thank whatever powers that controlled the universe that the Captain wasn't here to see that. But love was love, and he returned the embrace eagerly. Smiling encouragingly, he turned and stepped into the centerpiece of the machine.

The Great Machine immediately detected his presence and powered up. The central headpiece, a small metal cap impregnated with thousands of small wires lowered itself onto his head and he went rigid. The computer system began mapping his brain, choosing the best pathways available among the millions that were available for usage. Hundreds of thousands were rejected in the first few seconds and Human physiology was matched as efficiency as possible when compared to the original species that created it.

Power rumbled through the floor, the chamber's glow increased as more and more synapses were chosen, allowing the machine to fill its function as a true organic/computer interface. At the same time Wesley's mind began to expand outward exploring circuitry and systems inside the Great Machine in ways he'd never imagined. Images and mathematical concepts in which he had no name for, flashed across his mind. The machine, sensing his discomfort closed down some of the connections allowing Wesley's organic mind to acclimate to his new surrounds at a rate that was comfortable for him.

A worried Doctor Crusher began going over her son's body with her combat tricorder. "Seems to be okay so far," she muttered. "I'm not sure if he can hear me or not."

"_**Mom, I can hear you."**_ His voice reverberated throughout the entire chamber as he continued_**"I'm okay. This is utterly fantastic! I never**__** imagined that it would be anything like this! There's so much to this machine that I could spend months just exploring. I can see why Draal loved it here so much. Wait! hold on a second…unbelievable! I am thinking about a few of the math equations. I'm not seeing numbers; I'm seeing geometrical shapes of incredible shapes and sizes. They're different colors and some are transparent, coming together to create new geometric formations like a puzzle. Some connect with each other, some won't. Hold on… Now I'm trying a couple of subspace equations. Oh – my – God. Data, you have to record this! There's so much more to subspace than we've imagined. I'm theorizing about manipulating subspace allowing for more efficient warp travel. I think we can reconfigure subspace fields within hyperspace making point to point jumps over thousands of light-years in seconds."**_

"_Calm yourself,"_a concerned Draal said._ "Pull back. You are spreading yourself too far. You're not ready for this."_

"_**The Machine has already limited me. I'm at the lowest level of communication with it. By the way it's reporting that two Minbari jump gates have been confirmed destroyed."**_

"_Impossible for you to know that," _countered Draal._ "You should barely be able to communicate at this stage. _

"_**Sorry, sir. Right now I've just contacted **_**Enterprise**_**. I'm with Geordi right now in holographic form. He's downloading some equations we might try. I'm speaking to the Great Machine concerning human biology and the configuring proper nutrients for myself and for you when you come back." **_

"What's happening?" demanded Beverly. "Is he okay!"

"_I don't know,"_Draal answered honestly_"He's progressing far more quickly than any of the previous guardians. In Valen's name! His hologram is here with me. Is he telepathic?" _he asked._ "Maybe that would account for this affinity with the Great Machine."_

"_**No, I'm not telepathic. I think I have some sort of – potential, just like my counterpart. But he didn't have access to the Great Machine. He had someone to help him." **_

"_Wesley Crusher, remember that you are there only to maintain the basic functions. Please for all of our sakes do not spread yourself any further than we have agreed upon."_

"_**Yes, sir. I am following your instructions to the letter."**_

"_And in the spirit of the agreement, Wesley?"_

"_**Yes…sir."**_

"_Your mother thanks you – as do I."_

Beverly simply rolled her eyes as her tricorder of its own accord scanned her son's body once more.

Data continued taking readings between Wesley and the Great machine as he prepared to construct a subspace-tachyon bio-interface. It would be a daunting task but the Machine had apparently been constructed with that future application in mind. Why it hadn't been completed was something that would need to be investigated. Possibly it had to do with the politics of the time. Such freedom might have caused conflicts over control. Such an interface could conceivably cause war over who controlled the device. Maybe there wasn't time enough to finish the interface. Maybe it hadn't work. There were so many possibilities. Perhaps one of the Zathras brothers knew the real truth behind this fantastic construction.

"_**Draal?"**_

"_Yes, Wesley."_

_**The machine's scanners have picked up a Minbari ship **_**Shagotti**_** class but a bit bigger**__,"_ young Crusher said. The Great Machine was tied into the subspace sensor probes dotted around the star system and now extending nearly two light years distant. They monitored both hyper and subspace. "_**It's the**_** Valen'tha**_**. It has escorts but most of them can't keep up, four **_**Sharlins**_** and a **_**Liandra**_**. They're about an hour behind. Two more capitals of them are escorting the **_**Valen'tha**_**, the new **_**Quillua**_**- class**__** according to the data banks. **__**There's something else following them, I think."**_

Draal's heart almost stopped._"Details, Wesley." _It was quickly becoming apparent that he would need the communicator of some sort to keep in constant contact with the boy. So much for a couple of day's rest.

"_**We're not…I mean the Machine isn't sure what to make of it. Whatever it is, is partially buried in some sort of hyperspace layer. Sorting...it's like the **_**C57-D's**_** usage of layered hyperspace. We can ask **_**La Barre**_** and **_**B5**_** to help. Lieutenant Commander?"**_

"Understood. This is Lieutenant Commander Data to Starbase _La Barre_…"

_**Another universe:**_

Adm. Kathryn Janeway USS Voyager-A to Starfleet command:_ Having arrived in our own universe and dropping off our passengers and the Minbar Ambassador's ship, we are once more heading to our rendezvous with the_Galactica_ and our reintroduction to a child of V'Ger known as Suchita. But I am sending a warning. There is a species we have encountered that should be considered a priority threat to the Federation and all life in general. They care called Yonji Sinhindrea. Q has warned us about them and I've learned to take his warnings seriously along with our encounters with them. _

_These are his words: __'_Those ships out there,' he said referring to the Sinhindrea, 'are vanguards to the most aggressive, death-loving race in this galaxy. The Sinhindrea will come and the Cylon genocide will look like a minor star compared to a supernova.' And from the evidence I've seen, I believe him. They have destroyed thousands of species in their part of the galaxy and are continuing to do so.'

_The species originated in an aquatic environment, home world unknown, varying in size from two to five meters in length. It is primarily a water-breathing being that originated from an oxygen- based planet but can survive in a variety of atmospheres, ranging from oxygen to methane to ammonia-based atmospheres and possibly open space fro short periods of time. The life forms are cybernetic composite organisms, very intelligent and very hostile. All of them are all telepathic but it has also exhibited a wide vocal range. We captured one of the juveniles and brought him onto my ship in an attempt to communicate with it something that it refused to do. The telepaths� onboard my ship were not been able to directly communicate with it. _

_They believe that the 'frequency' the alien uses is very different from known telepathy we've encountered. We have seen evidence that they can influence the emotions of others in some cases making those under its influences obey generalized orders. One of the security guards felt that the alien was trying to influence him by emitting waves of comradeship. It tried' to be his friend' in order to escape its cell. However again we never discovered any evidence of directed communication to influence any of the crew. Our experts believe that they are more projected empaths when it comes to cross species telepathic communication._

_Xenobiology: Their DNA coding is the most complex our doctor has ever seen. Not unlike species 8472 however the species has a carbon-based triple helix configuration_. _As you can see in the supplemental data burst, the huge alien has definite aquatic characteristics, in many ways the juvenile form reminds one superficially of a Terran squid with multi- segmented crab-like hardened appendages. It has appendages, three sets of them and a mouth-like structure not unlike a Terran squid. The adult forms develop thick shells and take on a more crustacean-like form. Whether juvenile or adult both are apex predators able to eat a huge variety of protein forms. The specimen has cybernetic implants on par with Borg technology. They can generate appendages using them as instruments and weapons as necessary. _

_They have three sets of large liquid-gray eyes near the top of its scaled head. The skin of the creature itself seemed to blend into the surrounding prison cell, a sort of camouflage, but the creature's body temperature is almost twelve degrees higher than Terrans. The Sinhindrea communicate by telepathy and by the use of chromatophores. These light- generating organs allow the Sinhindrea to communicate as easily as we utilize speech. Using telepathy in conjunction with their light emitting skin cells, it is virtually impossible to decipher their complex language using the universal translator unless they want us to. _

Ships: During our journeys, we've seen two basic combat configurations. _The smaller fighters and frigates are virtually identical in shape and generalized structure with only size being the defining difference. The main hull of these ships are organically based, apparently the shell of some space dwelling organism. The thruster mechanism is strictly mechanical in nature. It is unknown at this time whether the plasma energy generated by the organic shells or from more conventional means. Arguments can be made for both postulates. The smaller shielded vessels are remarkable resilient to weapons fire and the rigors of space. The internal area was strictly non-organic as the organisms had been hollowed out. We identified a gel-filled cockpit which had almost no instrumentation other than a series of hole-like indentations. The pilot's implants, and 'holes' in the cockpit is very likely interface points for the pilot. If that assumption is true, then this is an example of a true symbiotic mating of the organic and inorganic. The captured fighter quickly deteriorated, or more accurately decayed despite our best efforts to preserve it. As a safety precaution none of the crew was allowed to touch it. It has been theorized by the Minbari that it is possible that the pilot of this vessel may literally become the computer interface similar to what they believe the Vorlons do. During our journey to that other universe We discovered the remains of one of their capital ships. The power matrix was inactive and the hull was so radioactive that even with shields our time and sensors were limited. We were able to perform a peripheral scan. The hull consists of an alloy not fully identified by our scanners. The hull was hollow and made of a composite tritanium and am unidentified crystalline substance, held together by some type of fluiditic polymer, we can't even begin to identify. Sensors did not detect any circuitry in the hull. The power matrix containment unit appears to be the centerpiece of the ship and we speculate that the Yonji use some sort of zero point energy core. When it becomes destabilized, the resulting energy release destroys every unshielded object within an established distance of twelve thousand kilometers. _

_This species knows that we exist and will no doubt come for us. The Federation and everyone else must be warned. Time is growing short. Supplemental data to follow._

_Janeway, Admiral commanding._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Minbar**_**__****_Chapter Nineteen  
"Foothold:  
Part Six-Intruders in the home"_**

_**Jewyn Province**_

_**Tas Center for Science and Medicine**_

Far away from the fighting, but still far closer than they'd like, there was another no less intense battle being waged. Rii-nan'shok Donaan refrained from screaming in frustration at the actions of Challaon Alyt Winiann. His insistence at being meticulously careful while reconstructing the subspace transceiver tested the Rii-nan'shok's sanity. "Is it necessary to test the machines' casing again," he asked.

"These are alien devices and as such we can not assume anything," insisted Winiann. "This casing may well be critical when it comes to the efficiency of this device. We must document everything as much as possible for future research. I would be remiss in my duties if I did not document everything properly."

"People are dying," Donaan remarked caustically. "We need to communicate with the warriors and the outside worlds and let them know what's happening here. We need to coordinate our defenses with our military."

"People always die," he coldly answered. "Science lives on in one form or another. My colleagues would be angry if I did not follow standard procedures. I can not be rushed."

The Rii-nan'shok once more resisted the urge to throttle the scientist. "If you simply place the outer casing on the device we can communicate with our people and organize resistance and perhaps save many thousands until help comes."

Winiann barely seemed to hear him as he studied the outer shell of the subspace communications system. "We need to run a spectral scan on this casing once more before we put it in place," insisted the scientist. "Perhaps in three hours we can complete the assembly. Then we can test the overall output of the signal."

That was when Donaan lost it. "Finish putting the Federation subspace transceiver together now," he told the now frightened scientist. "Do it now or I will send you and your family back to Dravanlpore Province and leave you there to your most deserved fate. I will then tell the world of your traitorous actions and you will be remembered not for your brilliance but for your betrayal of your own people for personal gain."

"But-but I am not a traitor!"

"Our world will only know the truth, my truth – but not yours. I promise you this. Intelligence such as yours would be a shame to lose. However I will finish the job myself if you do not hurry," he finished. The worker's anger was enough to send Winiann scurrying to complete his job. It took all of three minutes. Finishing, he slammed the tool he'd been using down hard enough to cause it to bounce away. "Are you happy?"

"No. Turn it on, wide band, general frequency."

Clearly not wanting to, he activated the transceiver. The scientist looked as if he had been personally slapped.

Feeling a moment's pity for the scientist, Donaan spoke his next words with less venom. "Challaon Alyt, you are looking at what will be the communications hub of this world, perhaps its savior if we can't manage to break the jamming."

"You were sent to protect me, not threaten me," the scientist said looking sullen.

"I was sent to you to make sure you completed your responsibilities. Now go and complete your transceiver in a timely manner-if you can."

That statement sent another spasm of hurt and insult into the heart of the scientist. "You dare speak to me in such a manner?"

"You dared to waste valuable time because of your pride. I see it as a good counterweight to your single-mindedness." Without another word, the Challaon Alyt started to speak into the device. "To anyone on this frequency, can you hear me?"

"_This is Starbase_ La Barre_. Please identify yourself."_

_The universe be praised. _"This is Challaon AlytWiniann of Minbar on the planet Minbar. I must speak with the Minbari representatives as soon as possible. We are under attack and our ability to communicate is limited."

"_Hold on for a moment, we're transferring you to_ Babylon Five…"

_**Babylon Five**_

_**CnC**_

The military heart of _Babylon Five_ hadn't been this active since the so-called Berserkers, or as some called them the Red Monks, incident almost seven months ago. No one was absolutely sure who they were but the probe ship sent to _Babylon Five_ was supposedly sent by that particular race. Treated as a first contact, _Babylon Five_ answered a series of questions both scientific and philosophical that had been demanded of it. The alien probe was originally believed that the correct questions would acknowledge that _B5_ was advanced enough for first contact by the race that sent the probe in the first place.

Instead it was quickly discovered that the entire incident was a trap. Apparently the creators of the probe used those questions to determine whether the race that created _B5_ would be deemed a threat. The station, having answered the questions correctly via a mainbot, in essence announced to the probe that they were knowledgeable enough and therefore dangerous enough to be eliminated. The probe prepared to blow itself up with enough theoretical force to destroy the station (which had Federation-based shields now so the blast wouldn't not have done anything to it) and everything around it. Fortunately, _B5's_ vastly improved weaponry vaporized the probe before it could explode. Two weeks later, an enemy fleet of forty ships appeared from hyperspace, presumably the creators of the probe, and attacked the station.

The fleet was completely wiped out by the stations defensive weaponry and support ships. It was a slaughter. The _Whitestars_ and Starfury Threes, several _Sharlins_ and their support ships, and the USS _Rantoul_ and _Yeager_ dominated the ill-conceived battle. The breaching pods filled with berserker platoons never even got close although Corwin really wanted to see one of them bounce of the defensive shield surrounding _B5_. The few that survived chose suicide rather than capture, leaving their identities and homeworld unknown, at least for now.

Captain Sheridan spoke rapidly to Commander Ivanova, giving last minute orders before the crap hit the fan. The fighters were being launched. The _Evanston_ and _Charon_ were taking up station near _Babylon Five_ adding their Starfuries to already crowded space. Four more _Omegas, _the _Juno, _the_ Revere,_ and _Agamemnon, _and the _Sparta _were slowly pulling away from the station, preparing to act as a reserve in case the worst happened. All four Starfleeter ships were in the area and the call for friendly warships had been issued.

"...I repeat, move your ships to the coordinates being supplied to you," Lieutenant Corwin told the small Kor-lyan flotilla.

The word was out. Refugee and commerce vessels from least two dozen different worlds were moving away from the station, with the exception of the four ships, the sole survivors from the planet Kor-lya. The ships were some of the latest arrivals, having traveled almost fifty of light-years to escape the fast-spreading Sinhindrea. Fifty ships from various kingdom state escaped the blockade before it closed. Four ships survived to make it to _Babylon Five_ with the remains of their people.

"_We are here because nothing is left!"_ the co-joined ape-like captain announced. _"We have nothing left to flee without consistency of safety. Here is stability with reason."_

"Trouble with the translator," he muttered. "Our military will protect you. But you need to move to the coordinates provided."

"_Why military is fighting? Monsters not here, fight not necessary is."_

Kor-lyan fleet, get your ships moving now," Corwin said as forcefully as he could. "The monsters are coming."

Judging from the horrific scream coming over the comms, he said the correct thing to motivate them into moving away from the station. Engines were powering up and the vessels were slowly moving away from the station in ships that by all rights should not have even left orbit in the first place.

"Good job, lieutenant," Sheridan muttered. "When in doubt scare them to death."

"Learned that from the Commander and," he added sheepishly, "my girlfriend." Klingon women did have an interesting sense of doom surrounding them. "

"Captain, permission to join my squadron," said Susan ignoring the jibe until later.

"Permission granted. Be careful out there."

"I'll try," she answered which meant very little and they both knew it . Still it was the thought that mattered. "You too, Sir. And Captain, I know she'll be okay," she added as she walked out of CnC.

"Thank you, Susan," he muttered. Delenn was in trouble, even dead for all he knew but now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. He had to keep his mind on the here and now. "Status, Lieutenant."

"The Minbari will be through the jump gate in twelve minutes. Shakiri's and Neroon' fleets will immediately escort the command ship to the station, Sir. I have been informed that they will use military deceleration protocols as soon as they exit the gate." He winced.

They had to have inertia dampers far superior to standard EarthForce ships or that was going to hurt the crew as well as the ship. But then again, the Minbari had superior technology and could most likely handle the transition quite easily.

"Captain," said Lieutenant Polowski. The young blond seemed somewhat anxious as she watched her scanners. "That signal we've been tracking, they're two distinct ones now. Both are giving off similar energy missions but the second one is much larger than the first and moving fast on an intercept course, most likely joining the first group. The resolution's terrible, can't get an accurate reading. Whatever form of FTL they're using is giving the sensors fits. I'm surprised that we can track them at all."

Sheridan almost smiled at the remark. A year earlier no one in EarthForce had any form of subspace scanners and now people were complaining about the quality of the images they received from quarter light-year away. "We can see them. That's what counts. How many of them are there?"

"In total, six of the battle cruiser analogs and three ships twice their size. Whatever they are, they're big, bigger than anything we've seen from them. I can't tell how many fighters but from the mass, I expect it's going to be a large number perhaps as many as a hundred."

"Aw, hell," he snarled as inspiration hit him. "It's not just the Minbari they're after. They're coming for us as well. Inform the Minbari that we're about to have a lot more company."

"Passing the word, Captain."

"Captain _La Barre_ is calling," Corwin said. "The party is ready to beam over."

"Good. Tell them to energize."

"Acknowledged."

Seconds later, a now familiar whine was heard by the CnC officers. A confined energy beam formed into a somewhat nervous officer unused to beaming from one place to another."

"Colonel Griffin, glad you could make it."

"Glad to be all here," he answered as they saluted one another. Quickly, he checked himself to make sure that he was all there. "Interesting way to travel."

"Everybody says that until they get used to it. Colonel, I'm taking command of _Whitestar One_ and our forces out there. I want you in here in CnC."

"When I came as an exchange officer for the Feds I didn't expect to wind up in charge of _B5_," Paul said. His hazel eyes flashed a bit as he smiled something that sent a chill down Sheridan's spine. "I will keep this station safe."

Of that I have no doubt. Michael Garibaldi is chief of security and all around know-it-all. If you need something he'll do whatever it takes to get it."

"I understand. I hope we don't have to get into a fight but if we do this station will be ready."

"I don't doubt it, Sir," Sheridan answered. "Corwin, show him the ropes."

"Yes, Sir," answered the Lieutenant.

_**Babylon Five **_

_**Ambassador's quarters-Observation deck**_

Lorien stood next to former Ambassador Kosh and the female Vorlon Barkesh as the trio of them stared out into the void. All three of the First Ones hadn't moved so much as a centimeter from their positions for the last two days. Lorien had come to visit but had said nothing and the two Vorlons had been content to wait until the First of the First Ones decided to speak, as was his right.

Finally he did and his words filled the Vorlons with dread. "They are here now."

Barkesh's iris narrowed. "We should not be here. The pebbles will die. Our place is at the Rim."

"Do not let your fear overtake you and allow death to follow," Lorien intoned. "Today the young ones will learn to take another first steps in a brave, frightening new universe. Kosh, what do you see?"

"Confidence fueled by ignorance of those they face," was the Vorlon's sullen reply. "I also see possibilities. They grow strong, but they alone are not enough."

"What would you propose?"

"To teach them how to fight giants."

Lorien turned to face Kosh. "No. Some things they have to learn themselves. If the station survives, it will become a beacon. If it does not, then other measures will be required. In either case, will you help?"

"Yes," answered Kosh without hesitation.

"No. But there is always the weapon."

"Barkesh?" asked Lorien. "You would sacrifice a pebble so that the mountain would remain unscathed?"

"Yes," she answered. "The mountain remains, a few pebbles are of no consequence. Order is preserved."

Lorien shook his head sadly. "You have so much to learn."

"Yes, she does," Kosh added, not pleased at all by her comments.

_**Babylon Five **_

_**CnC**_

"We have a few new things here that are not EarthForce standard," Lieutenant Corwin told Griffin. "Colonel, this is the sensor package. What you are seeing here on the screen are two groups of enemy ships. We've tagged them as enemy combatants and all ships have uplinks passing on and updating targeting data real time to every friendly combatant. We have ten probes continually feeding us data. In addition we have our own subspace sensor package that includes direct connections to our hyperspace and subspace probes located within one quarter light year."

The Colonel was suitably impressed. "In other words, we now have an unparalleled view of the entire area for a half light year including hyper and subspace."

"Yes, Sir. The sensors are behind the Feds by about a hundred years however they'll do in a pinch."

"Thank you Lieutenant, most interesting. What about the station's defensive capability?"

"Defensive wise, we have polarized plating covering the entire station which was installed before we got our defensive shields. A twenty megaton nuke couldn't get through when they're activated and the station would shrug several of them off even without the shields. As for weapons, our own have been upgraded and we have several new emplacements with first generation phase cannons. The range of these weapons is one-half light second. Plus we have the _Thunderbolt Threes_ as our standard front line fighters. We also have stealth mines but they're inactive right now. "

Griffin smiled tightly. "And this is the stuff they consider obsolete?"

"Yes, Sir. Not the mines," he hastily added, "but the rest. Their _stuff_ is way beyond this."

He believed it. "I have a question. Has anyone at EarthDome seen any of these systems since they've been installed?"

"No, Sir. You're the first."

"Why me?"

"Sir, I don't know. You'll have to ask Captain Sheridan."

"I will."

"Can I continue, Sir?" The Colonel nodded. "The Federation has supplied us with several high speed torpedo systems. The first are tricobalt missiles, extremely powerful but useless against shielded ships and the second class of missiles are photonics low and medium yields."

"Antimatter warheads?" he gasped out. Every since EarthForce discovered the antimatter warheads were feasible and far more destructive than anything the Narn had, they'd been trying to develop such a weapon. Antimatter was difficult to produce and extremely expensive to make or buy and supremely dangerous to work with. That of course didn't stop EarthDome R&D from trying. But _B5_ literally had some of those devices handed to them on a silver platter. It would be another little convenience that would piss of more than a few politicians once they found out. He looked at Corwin's screen. "High yield, if I am reading this correctly is a directed thirty megaton yield?"

Corwin nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"I see Sheridan's been busy," he murmured.

"Everything is changing, Colonel."

"Yes, it is."

_**Babylon Five Space**_

A veritable flotilla of Minbari warships stood at the ready to escort the _Valen'tha_ to safety the instant they exited through the _Babylon five_ jump gate A _Shagotti_, seven _Sharlins_, two _Tinashis_ and two of the newer _Valantu_ heavy cruisers had weapons powered, prepared for the worst. In command was Neroon who stood at attention studiously ignoring a humiliated Shakiri standing at his side. Other vessels, Earth Alliance warships, _B5_ allied vessels and the USS _Yeager_ and _Rantoul_ patrolled in the distance. Dozens of Earth fighters provided cover and they were flanked by six of the newly built _Peregrines._

The former Minbari leader of the Star Riders fumed but said nothing. His gamble for power had failed, and just as importantly had succeeded in humiliating the Minbari in front of the Humans and the Federationists. He was essentially under house arrest until the Grey Council could decide his fate. The situation was made worse as he had orchestrated an attempted takeover of the government. "They should not have come here," he whispered. "Minbari should protect Minbari. We need no help from these 'Humans' or their kind."

"The Grey Council goes where it pleases, provided that they are not held hostage by their own leadership," announced Neroon loud enough for the crew to hear and for Shakiri to shutter. "Your ex-prisoners will determine your fate and that is the reason you're not in a cell because you are still the recognized leader of the Warrior caste. Your comments are not appreciated."

"The Grey council is obsolete. The creatures may well destroy our world while they run to inferiors for safety. Leadership belongs to those that can grab that power and hold on to it!" He was starting to rant once more, something that was becoming more and more common.

"You could not hold on to _Valen's Remembrance_, snapped Neroon. Shakiri jumped back as if he had been slapped. The loss of his ship was still too much of a fresh scar. "No more. Place Shakiri in a cell," Neroon ordered. Two warriors escorted a belligerent Shakiri from the bridge.

"Neroon, the jump gate is activating. We're getting confirmation of the _Valen'tha."_

"Inform the Shai Alyt in command that he is to undergo military deceleration, all weapons hot. The danger is not over. The enemy is less than ten minutes behind them. He is to move the _Valen'tha_ away from the fighting. We will do the rest."

"Acknowledged," Communications specialist Myla answered. She finished then hesitated as she listened to incoming transmission. "Shai Alyt, _Babylon Five_ is requesting that we tie in with their sensors. There's something that they wish for us to see in sector six," she said in classic understatement.

"Do it."

In sector six, ninety-five thousand kilometers from the station, a distortion not unlike an indistinct bubble was forming in normal space. Surrounding the bubble was a halo of bright light as hyperspace collided with normal space. The first ships didn't so much erupt as much as oozed through the bubble distortion. Sinhindrea fighters looking like a fusion of organic hull with huge thrusters attached formed up in attack formation. Thirty of them were followed by an equal number of identical looking ships the size of _Whitestars_. Nine _Clovien_ sphere ships, one kilometer long each flanked by fighters emerged next followed by three two kilometer long _Bane-of-life_ battleships. Those warships were nearly identical to the heavy cruisers differing only by the fact that each had dual spheres located side by side by side. Forming up quickly the Sinhindrea strike force moved towards _Babylon Five_ and the planet.

The capital ships' energy readings increased as they prepared for war.

Csynzu, She-Who-Commanded, by designation a Clovien hunt lord and an ancient in her own right had been in hundreds of battles against those who would fight against the inevitable. Every battle she had participated in ended in victory not that she cared. Victory simply meant that there were fewer enemies that could oppose them. This battle, the first of many in this new universe for her would be no different. It brought neither joy nor sorrow to her or any of her species. It was simply her responsibly to remove any threat. None of her species had an understanding of fear in battle. They lived or died at the sufferance of existence.

However they did understand concern and this was one of those times. She and her command were Clovien hunters, mind trackers. Being highly telepathic, they focused on the psychic taste of prey, and they prided themselves on the ability to track a particular prey across a galaxy. Three such prey targets were within this system. The hated sHp'kU ship from their universe and its crew tasted close. It was well known that two Clovien hunters war craft had been destroyed by that ship and that it was related to another sHp'kU ship that had destroyed another Clovien hunter group. Too many Sinhindrea had been killed by those ships and the threat factor had been upgraded to severe.

Two targeted sMinbp'kU prey animals had been identified by the savants. One was nothing. The other had managed to escape the grasp of an ancient telepathic master and was considered a target to be removed after it was ascertained how the prey animal had escaped. Its mind hadn't been strong but it was somehow augmented by artificial means. The lord wasn't overly concerned as to how it was done as much as that the unknown factor be eliminated. The combat center hummed with energy as plasma feed the weapons and shields. The thick viscous bio-fluiditic polymer ensured comfortable life support for the crew as well as providing nutrients required to keep them from reverting to their more basic urges. The need to feed required them to eat almost half of their body weight every other day. Without the fluid nutrients, ship operations would become difficult very quickly.

All of the crew whether in the fighters of capital ships were telepathically connected. They were not a hive mind, far from it. However the race lived and hunted with their minds. In combat they didn't rely solely on sensors to find and kill their targets, they instead used their minds.

The creatures before it were already prepared and ready to fight back, their ships forming up to defend the prey ships, the two orbital habitats, and the world that contained the unusual power readings. The Clovien High Lord Nesy'az had passed on to the savant who was now locked on to both creatures and the others designated for destruction. The leader had been wise to send in re-enforcements for this battle. Always the aggressors, Csynzu ordered the attack to proceed. The fighters would clear out the resistance and she would complete her mission to destroy the escaped sMinbp'kU leaders. The habitats and all other life would then be extinguished, the planet bombed into a burned out shell and the hated sHp'kU ships of battle incinerated before they could flee. The young, always eager for battle were sent in first. The savants had done their job now she had to do hers-destroy the sMinbp'kU creature on the planet. It had escaped once but this time death would be inevitable.

Her multi-jointed legs folded close to her body as she allowed her body to float freely in the nutrient fluid. Characteristic of her people in a meditative state, she began to rotate laterally over and over again. Her mind split into to as half continued to command her forces by the use of the chromatophores on her body to flashed orders while the other half began its search for the power source located somewhere deep inside the planet. She began her search.

The sMinbp'kU hunt prey wasn't where it was supposed to be. In its stead was a sHp'kU.

The sHp'kU would be an easier kill.

_**Dravanlpore Province: **_

_**City of **__**Yeya'la**_

_**Forty kilometers west of the remains **_

_**Of the city of Ravin'sha**_

The twin moons were still visible in the growing daylight, silently moving eastward, completely indifferent to the war being waged on the world that they orbited. If the twin moons had indeed curious then the whispers of another universe would have informed them of the intended fate of that world, another among thousands whose inhabitants had been besieged by an ancient and bloody race of predators. Whether their prey was sentient or otherwise, these creatures cared not for those they destroyed or consumed. It was their perception of things. They were driven by million years-old genes making them alpha predators and supremely territorial beings. Anywhere they set their sights on was deemed their territory; anything within that territory was deemed either a threat or prey. When the Minbari home world was attacked, the Sinhindrea considered them simply prey. Without help from the hated Vorlons, they were nothing. Their world would be used as a base of operation in order to spread and dominate all life in the galaxy. For the rest of the galaxy, the perception would be somewhat different. The Sinhindrea were not considered dominators, they were considered destroyers of life.

In the Sinhindrea's universe of origin, they destroyed thousands of races and were destroying thousands more. And a beginning of a war that would define the fate of life in that universe was less than four years away. The sentients of that galaxy located in the Alpha quadrant were already embroiled in a genocidal war against an artificial race, completely unaware of the holocaust bearing down on them. In three year all of that would change and even the remnants of the Borg would reluctantly embrace allies they never knew they had

None of this was important to Shai Alyt Na Moyvnn. He was too busy trying to keep his people alive inside the city of Yeya'la. The creatures that dared to set foot on his home world hit his troops like a tidal wave. His thirty thousand troops were fighting holding actions, buying time with their lives as the last of the civilians fled.

Warrior Chynese of the first rank huddled inside a ruined home with the other members of his squad. Warriors two thousand strong had been cut down to a mere one hundred ten in a matter of minutes by the Sinhindrea weapons. The entire city had been destroyed in a matter of hours, the beautiful, rounded crystalline structures turned to rubble. The dead were everywhere; thousands of civilians hadn't made it to the outskirts of the city and relative safety of the open roads. The buildings were crumbling as if the crystals they were made of were poisoned and in a way they were. The alien nanites creating the dark city for their masters were multiplying, breaking down their structures and everything else in their paths. Vehicles were breaking down, engines exploding as the fuel cells were compromised. Metal that shouldn't have, pitted and corroded as they watched. Even the rich, black dirt beneath his feet slowly changed color, losing its luster.

"They're coming!" Benenann hissed, his words producing a mad scramble among his fellow warriors almost before his words left his mouth.

Benenann had spotted a three-meter First One climbing over buildings like some kind of hideous insect. It was a young creature, its shell barely developed. It carried its weapon of choice, an elongated gun. All of the warriors had seen that type of weapon in action. Killing wasn't its primary purpose but there was something far more insidious about a weapon that destroyed the calcium in ones body. Hundreds of warriors had been killed by those beams and no one wanted to be next.

Three more Sinhindrea, soft-bodies ones followed in the first ones wake. Two more of the huge armored shelled ones followed some distance behind, all of them heading in the Minbari's direction, an action that had occurred for the third time in the last hour despite the warrior's evasive actions. It had taken one of the sensitives of the squad to make the connection that understand that the creatures were tracking them telepathically. It was impossible for them to remain hidden for any length of time and they knew it.

"Where are the _Ne'Shus_ covering our flanks," Chynese whispered to his communication's specialist.

"One group is over there burning about a kilometer to the southwest of here. Another group has been destroyed by an enemy vehicle."

A single Sinhindrea armored analog single-handedly engaged and wiped out fifteen of sixteen Foltia Armored Fighting Vehicles. The Minbari fired heavy disruptor cannons, twin fusion and neutron pulse. Their combined firepower along with infantry support did nothing to stop the cubed-shaped tank from slaughtering all of them. The last FAFV survived only because the Sinhindrea's energy shield collapsed and the Minbari was able to hit the energy globe. The ship detonated turning an eighth of a kilometer of city into a smoking crater.

Overhead, energy pulses from the enemy's second weapon of choice thundered overhead. Skyscrapers built hundreds of years earlier ceased to exist as the plasma energy touched then passed through them. Buildings brushed by the pulses exploded or crumbled as their molecular structures were shredded. Those who died by those blasts were the lucky ones. People and warriors hit by the other weapon's blasts were the ones every one of the warriors felt pity for. So many bodies or what was left of their bodies littered the landscape.

The young female whose upper body had lost all cohesion as she tried to escape through a window was particularly gruesome. Caught by one of the weapons every bone from her upper spine to her skull plate had been dissolved. No doubt she was still alive as her sagging body crushed her brain. Blood, now congealed on the walls had seeped through every orifice. Many of the warriors had speculated that such a device was primarily a highly effective terror weapon. But not everyone agreed.

'_Nothing is the same any more.'_

Minbari men, women and children lay as they died. Already the smell was almost intolerable as the nanites invaded the dead bodies, breaking them down. Then the creature consumed the dead as if they were carrion, an action that made the Minbari hate them even more.

"I do not believe that help is coming," whispered Benenann.

"No choice then. We retreat," answered Cynese. "There's nothing we can do. This city is dying around us. Even the plants are dying." The surviving Star Riders land strikers barely muttered any discontent. They never retreated, but there was a first time for everything and the warriors weren't fools. "Without the transport feeding them power, their shields have limits. I want Tyrss squad to cover our retreat. Tell them to use everything they have. The rest of us will cover them. We leave now."

The Sinhindrea weren't making any pretense now, having sensed the survivors of Chynese's squadron. The six-legged creatures screamed alerting others that prey was available. The Tryss fired, targeting the closest squid-like alien with neutron and hand-held disruptor rifles. Two of them had plasma phased rifles, prototypes built by the workers as the Minbari's answer to counter Starfleet Federation weaponry. The squids' shields glowed as it was knocked back. It righted itself instantly before it was struck once more. Its personal shield shivered as the power source overloaded. More Minbari weapons incinerated the screaming creature.

From behind warriors began screaming. Energy beams cut through several Minbari leaving nothing in their wakes. Chynese didn't as much see as felt the claw that slammed him into a far wall. But he did see his warriors' flesh liquefy as Sinhindrea weapons annihilated skeletal supports.

They'd been flanked.

Now he was the one screaming. The pain was unbelievable. The bones in his left leg touched by one of the thin white beams, was gone. Muscles released from ligaments crushed nerves sending waves of previously unimagined pain throughout his body. A large shadow overtook him and he was faces to face with an armored horror. The thing screamed at him as it pointed its weapon.

The last thing he would remember his body slumping to the ground as the calcium in his bones turned into power. The previous pain was nothing compared to what he felt at this moment. His eyes, now free from their sockets couldn't focus properly which he registered as a good thing. Awareness dimmed and finally disappeared as his damaged brain slowly died. His remains didn't live long enough to understand that he had been honored as one eaten fresh by a leader of the ancients.

Teeth ripped into almost dead flesh. For the Ancient one activity such as war required food to maintain her energy levels. It was logical to feed quickly before the nanites converted the organic mass into essential building material.

_**Babylon Five:**_

Sometime the alienness of these Humans was mind-boggling. "Captain Garrett should have known that trying to speak to these monsters was a waste of time," Shai Alyt Aalaan muttered softly. "Why she would persist in her attempts…"

"It's an example that no matter the differences from wherever they came from, they are Humans," Rii Mazik answered. "Their directive zero one zero-before engaging alien species in battle any and all attempts to make first contact that achieve non-military resolution must be made-was an intriguing idea. The enemy has chosen silence as their answer as was to be expected. Still I believe it was worth the attempt."

Aalaan reluctantly agreed that it couldn't hurt although he still considered it a waste of time. Obviously Rii Mazik had taken his study and understanding of Federation law with diligence. "Are our fighters ready?"

"The _Linnials_ are signaling ready and will engage the with Commander Ivanova's Starfuries at her command. The other _Nials_ and lesser Earther ships will offer support as soon as the order is given."

If Aalaan didn't know, better and he did, he would have placed bets that his Rii was excited about the coming battle and he could understand why. This had nothing to do with politics only survival.

The _Linnials_ were the newest fighters developed by the worker caste in direct response to the _Starfury Two_ developed by the Starfleeters for _Babylon Five_. Much to the chagrin of the warriors and workers, they had to play catch up to the Human-based organization. Some still considered them a threat but more and more of his people were seeing the Starfleeters as a challenge to be met. The Worker now considered the Federationists glorious and worthy competition, pushing them to heights of inventiveness. The Humans called it 'keeping up with the Jones' and when Aalaan understood the meaning behind the words, he wholeheartedly agreed. The _Linnials,_ similar in appearance to their _Nial_ cousins, were faster, used _WhiteStar_ armor technology and boasted improved weapons armaments. That made them the equal to the _Starfury Twos_ but still, they lagged behind the newer version _Threes, _a temporary situation at best if the workers were to be believed. The Minbari would again become the superior force among the younger races as they constantly exclaimed with more than a touch of rabid humor. Personally he didn't care about being first once more. What he cared about his people and others joining forces and becoming stronger as a unified group as they were doing now. His world was threatened and this battle would be a step to reclaiming his world from these creatures.

"Jump engines are charged. Inform Shaka that he may begin at his leisure. We will follow."

"_The Turval shall perform its duty," _the Shai Alyt responded_. "The package shall be delivered now."_

"Follow him in."

The _Turval_ powered up her engines and the swirled of hyperspace engulfed it. But it wasn't alone. _Babylon Five's_ Starfuries, the _Linnials_, the available _Starfury_ _Twos_, two _Liandras_ and the _Drala'Fi-_class _Sharlin_ _Pionatus_ followed in its wake.

The Minbari had mapped every meter of _Babylon_ space in preparation for a war against the Federationists that had never occurred. Several of the warrior clans had prepared for what they assumed would be the enviable war against the Humans and the Starfleeters. Plans were drawn and meticulously prepared to destroy what many warriors considered one of the great threats of their time. The 'inevitable' war never materialized and with the exception of a few of the smaller more rabid clans who still hung on to their fears, peace broke out instead of armed conflict.

But _B5_ space had still been mapped and now that information had become useful once more for a similar purpose. The defenders had taken the battle to the enemy. A precisely plotted jump point formed in the middle of the charging Sinhindrea fighters. Two dozen of the small ships were instantly destroyed as their shields glowed briefly before burning out allowing the ships to be ravaged by the rampant energies of hyperspace. The defenders poured from the jump point followed by the _Pionatus _which opened another jump point allowing both warships to vacate the immediate area to regroup near _B5_. The Sinhindrea responded instantly locking onto fighters and pushing the plasma weapons to the maximum.

_**The Great Machine:**_

The Great Machine power systems fluctuated slightly, slowly increasing in power as it reflected Wesley anxiousness. Watching the panoramic view of the battle gave him a newer appreciation of the death and destruction going on not far from the station. The Sinhindrea had charged in fairly confident of their power only to run in to commander Ivanova's Starfury squadron followed closely by the EarthForce's _Revere_ squadron. The _Revere's_ _Fury Twos_ had seen combat against the Sinhindrea before and in the first few moments of the battle, they'd accounted for the first four kills against the enemy. Realizing the danger, the Sinhindrea switched tactics and started working as units and that's when the fighting began in earnest.

The larger squid-like corvettes charged in and were met by Sheridan's two _Whitestars_, the _Peregrines_ arriving at low warp, and the two _Liandras_ escorts. Both sides slashed at each other, neutrons and phaser beams countering plasma energy bursts. Both sides slipped past one another with the Sinhindrea corvettes taking the worst of the punishment. _Whitestar_ main guns crushed two of the enemy ships, breaking through shields, disintegrating one and ripping apart another.

To Wesley's dismay, none of the corvettes missed. Sinhindrea scored on the _Whitestars_ however their shields held as did the Starfleet vessels. One of the _Liandras_ was not as fortunate as plasma energy penetrated its armor and killed a quarter of the crew. The ship limped away while the others tried to protect it. The Sinhindrea, seeing weakness continued their attack. Counter-fire was blocked by _Whitestar_ _Twos_ shields as it protected the _Liandra_ from the worst of the attacks.

'_Oh, no. Their shields are faltering…'_

Just then the _Rantoul_ entered the battle. Its pulse phasers took the pressure off of the besieged _Liandra_ and the fighters and corvettes suddenly found themselves on the defensive against starship. Both _Whitestars_, the second _Liandra_ and the _Peregrines_ began taking a terrible toll on the smaller fighters now going on the defensive as their shields were found not to be as protective as they thought.

The _Enterprise_, _Ambassador_, _Yeager_, the _Sharlins_ and _EarthForce_ ships were making their move now as the huge kilometers long enemy capital ships began their attacks.

Obviously Captain Picard had learned his lesson after their last encounter, mused Wesley. He wasn't taking a chance with the _Enterprise_ even with the new upgrades. The ship was moving using its speed and maneuverability to strike hard and stay out of the way of those plasma bursts and frighteningly powerful plasma beams. The captains of the _Ambassador_ and _Yeager_ followed Picard's example. All of them targeted the closest ship with the upgraded photon torpedoes while _Sharlin_ and EarthForce ships raked it with long distance weapons fire. The Sinhindrea ship's shield glowed brightly trying to dissipate the tremendous energies being thrown against it. The _Ambassador_ used two quantum torpedoes aiming for the massive plasma generator in the back of the ship. The ship went up like a small nova. The Sinhindrea were not pleased. With the loss of the first destroyer, again they switched tactics.

The Great Machine's alarm systems went off, pulling Wesley's attention away from the battle and back to its diagnostic systems. The systems had reset itself to level two, shocking the young man with the new found information being pushed into his consciousness. Anti-viral systems were activated, protecting not only the machines' vital software but his brain as well. Quickly he contacted Draal to tell him what was happening.

The system increased to Level Three, pushing it far past what Wesley promised Draal he would not do. His awareness was magnified. And he saw-

-Eyes – Several pair of them, pupil-less and glistening brightly, glaring at him trying to invade his mind or the Great Machine.

At this moment, he wasn't sure where his mind ended and the Great Machine's artificial intelligence began. But the danger was apparent and he along with the computer system was responding accordingly. He didn't know the true extent of the attack Draal experienced but the artificial Intelligence had recorded and analyzed the data and tried to defend itself and its charge. Inside the core of the machine, nuclear furnaces went to one hundred percent as energy shields and defenses powered up all of which did absolutely nothing to stop what was happening.

Wesley was not telepathic, but he like so many other Federation citizens exposed to telepaths like Betazoids and Ullian, had developed natural shields. Those shields flare up now augmented by the enhanced awareness granted to him by the Great Machine. Draal had used raw power to escape. Wesley fell back to what he knew, what he understood best to protect himself…

Mathematics.

_**Babylon Five: **_

A very frightened Draal paced his small room trying to aid the young boy as he could. He had the luxury to flee when he was attacked, something that Wesley couldn't do. "You can't do this, my boy," he literally screamed into the communications device. "They understand mathematical concepts beyond our imagining. You can't protect your mind with something so familiar to them. They will break through your defenses. Fight with your mind, not with logic!"

"_I don't understand what you mean!"_

"The Great Machine amplifies your strength of will. Fight this invasion with your Human stubbornness and your heart. Fight with your will."

In the command ship, the Clovien Lord simultaneously watched the battle even as she prepared for her first attack in earned on the artificially enhanced mind of her prey. She could taste her prey within her mind which naturally translated itself to her taste receptors. The creature salivated wising that she could feed on the flesh that contained the mind she was going to fragment.

The first probes sent by Csynzu to gauge the strength of the enemy were rebuffed in a most unique way. The sHp'kU youngling's mind was strong, unusually strong. That meant nothing. The creatures mind was opened for a brief second, just long enough to understand the level of threat he represented. He was untrained, vulnerable to the sort of attack that she excelled at. Confident, she began to exert unrelenting pressure on the food sack. In a matter of minutes she would crush his mind.

"He has very little time, Kosh," said Lorien still looking out into space. The Great Machine can't help him. I can't reveal myself now without tipping our hand. What will you do?"

Kosh did something unusual. He squirmed. Direct intervention now would ensure his detection and guarantee an attack and the eventual destruction of the station and all on board, not that that wasn't what the enemy was planning in the first place. He turned to Barkesh who shrank from his gaze already knowing what he would ask of her. "Will you help?"

"The mountain does not sacrifice itself for the pebble, even if the pebble may one day become a cornerstone."

"A mountain that does nothing will be reduced to rubble."

"But not yet," she responded.

The room grew darker as the anger of the male Vorlon's energy spilled out into the room. Both First Ones felt the raw power of Kosh unleashed. Afraid, Barkesh moved back away from him, wondering if she should defend herself from her male counterpart. The power gathered into himself and he spoke one word. "Lyta."

He felt her stumble as she felt his mind transmit the greetings.

'_Ambassador, what's wrong?'_

'It is time for the weapon to be used. The boy Wesley is connected to the Great Machine.'

'_I know.'_

'The hunt lord has discovered him. He can't defend against such an attack. His mind is being destroyed. You must intervene. You will save him.'

'_I'm on_ LaBarre,' Lyta answered, not even considering her answer. '_I need line of sight.'_

'_I will provide that for you,_' Lorien said adding his mind into the joining. _'Are you willing to do this?'_

'_Where is the Sinhindrea that's attacking him?'_

Lorien looked up. '_There_.' He smiled as the full power of the Vorlon-made mind weapon slashed deeply into the mind of She-Who-Commanded. Hurt and surprised, the creature fought back with grim determination, stabbing back with a focus and determination that surprised Lorien and staggered Lyta Alexander.

The Vorlons designed her to fight Shadows, not the Sinhindrea.

-+-

She-Who-Commanded increased her rotation as she fought the psychic invasion of the sHp'kU telepath. Again those meat creatures had presented themselves to her people. So strong, the strength of a warrior. So be it. Warriors died as well as prey. Csynzu drew into her mind and power focusing on the destruction of that which dared to fight her for her quarry. The Sinhindrea released control of the fleet to her Second-in-command, something she was loathed to do during the battle. The enemy fought back with more ferocity than had been anticipated. The battle should have been over and it wasn't. Too many ships had been destroyed by the inferior beings; however this primary threat had to be dealt with.

She exerted pressure on this new threat concentrating on nervous system attempting to overload it with stimuli. With the neural synapses burned out, the threat would be removed. To succeed, extra energy would be required. Bio-luminescence from her body ceased as she used the energy to smash through the shields of the she-creature. Only her multiple pairs of eyes glowed at her effort.

-+-

Lyta Alexander's eyes were glowing, a physical manifestation, and a result of her augmentation by the Vorlons years ago. The Vorlons, beings responsible for genetically tampering with hundreds of races, had modified her, used her to become the ultimate telepathic weapon of last resort. She was designed to fight against telepathic agents of the Shadows, and the Shadows themselves. She was stronger than any human telepath in existence. The now defunct Psi-Corps wanted her for study even offering to buy her body for an undisclosed amount of credits after she died to get the secrets inside her. They had done more than just increase her telepathy far beyond that of a P12.

They had given her gills, so that she could breathe atmospheres that would kill any normal human, and had also given her a correspondingly modified respiratory-circulatory system to purify those poisons. None of those changes had shown up on any examination performed by Earth Alliance doctors. Or, perhaps they did and Earth Alliance Humans and any others tampered with by the Vorlons simply dismissed those differences in the same manner that they saw the Vorlons as angels of light cast in the image of the aliens that looked on their true forms.

Fed medical however was a different story.

They discovered a several small organ-like structures attached to her adrenal glands. The medics weren't sure what function they performed but they did have their suspicions having seen similar organs in some telepathic species and bio-energy producing species. But she knew because she was using them right now. They were essentially energy pumps, supplying the power she needed to fight the creature for control.

It, or rather the she, was trying to hammer through her re-enforced screens trying to get to her memories. The alien's power was immense, backed but an almost overwhelming emotion Lyta could only describe as pure hatred combined with intense animosity. The creature was angry because Lyta wouldn't lie down and die like it expected her to.

Too bad.

-+-

Power flowed through her as she proceeded to counterattack. She grunted and a spike of power flashed past the Sinhindrea's psychic walls and fragmented memories. She was horrified by the joy that flushed throughout her mind at the success of the offensive attacks.

It, or rather the feminine, was trying to break through her shields to get to her memories. Her power was immense as to be expected from a dominant feminine of the species but rather astounding coming from such a primitive, young species.

Csynzu lost focus as the feminine stabbed and crushed precious memories. Surprisingly, it had gotten past her defensive shields. Furious, it stabbed back, trying to use its own strength to batter down the wall and destroy the offending feminine sHp'kU's defenses. She slammed at them again…twice more, and was rewarded with a psychic cream of pain. The shields had cracked but still held and the creature was preparing another counterattack. A cavernous mouth filled with pyramid-shaped teeth opened in defiance and concern for a battle she wasn't expecting to fight. Csynzu didn't have time for this.

'_Assistance_,' flashed the Ancient. Immediately, two other subordinate adult females swam to her. Aligning themselves on either side they began to rotate next to her, matching her own movements. Extending one appendage each, the two touched their leader. Within moments all three First Ones began glowing, their chromatophores flashing in perfect unity as they joined minds. Together, the sum of their telepathic fusion more than tripled their power. Secured in her power the Clovien Lord renewed her own attack. The feminine's telepathic walls crumbled and Csynzu used that power to fragment the mind of her foe.

The feminine screamed her defenses completely shattered. Satisfied, Sinhindrea energy began to break apart neural synapses as she sought to burn out the autonomic system pathways as quickly as possible. All in all it had been an interesting test of the capabilities of these creatures. Understanding the nature of the prey made killing them more efficient.

A sudden shock when through her as the connection was severed before the triad could complete their objective. A flash, something different something more; a higher value target was nearby. It had inadvertently revealed itself. Looking through the memories of others, the taste was found to be familiar.

Vorlon.

– And something else…

_**Babylon Five:**_

Kosh: "break the connection."

Lorien had already done so but it was already too late. "They are aware of my presence."

"Then we must leave this place," Barkesh announced as her fear begin to lead to panic.

"No," Kosh said. His voice was laced with power enough to shake the room. "I will stay. The others have left," he said as the memory of the shame of the Vorlons threatened to overwhelm him. "I have always been here. No more running."

"Then I will stay and help as I can." Lorien smiled. "When The Federation vessel _Voyager_ assisted in my escape, the enemy had detected my presence. I have managed to mask it but, they know I am here," he sighed and turned to Kosh, completely ignoring his female counterpart. "You please me with your decision."

Barkesh was inside her suit now. The powerful Vorlon looked somehow diminished. "Why did you go with the young ones? You didn't need them to escape the Sinhindrea."

"We were both going in the same direction," he smirked. "I wanted to see something new and they provided that."

"That was no excuse," she huffed.

From the small view area the three of them saw a flash of light as two Minbari _Sharlins_ unleashed heavy beams at an advancing Sinhindrea capital warship. The enemy shields held, glowing like a miniature sun as it dissipated the energy. The huge globe dominating more than half the ship glowed brightly as it prepared to counterattack with an attack of its own.

"Barkesh, I am the oldest living being in this universe," Lorien told her as the energy plasma turned one of the Minbari ships into little more than stray atoms. "I am not the strongest. I am not what I was. Time holds me as captive as it does the shortest living life form."

"Let us leave now."

"I can't. They know I am here." He could feel their probing. Their minds were strong attempting to bind him and actually succeeding. They are blocking me from escaping. It would require too much energy to successfully escape this place even if that was I wanted to do."

"I hate this place!"

"Barkesh, you are not the first one to say so," uttered Lorien. He turned once more to Kosh. "Let us prepare."

-+-

The enemy was pushing hard, trying to tip the balance in their favor. Plasma pulses, heavy lasers, neutron cannon, missiles, and pulse cannon fire crisscrossed the area.

Susan's fired the phasers in her advanced fighter splashed against the protected shields for all of a second and a half before the shields and the fighter collapsed. She and her two wingmen reversed thrusters making a one hundred eighty degree turn to target several other of the smaller fighters who were trying their best to stay out of their way.

The smaller Sinhindrea weren't able to take down or defend against the _Babylon_ fighters and had opted to let the larger gunboats deal with them.

"_Commander, one of the big ones…"_

"I got it," she said. "Evade, evade. Follow me. we'll get behind him and take him out."

"_Copy that."_

"_Copy."_

Scores of ships were close in dog fighting, neither side giving no quarter. The Fury _Twos _and_ Threes_ and the _Linnials_ were able to handle themselves against their Sinhindrea counterparts.

The original _Thunderbolts_ and _Aurora_ class were having a much tougher time trying to survive. Sinhindrea shrugged off repeated hits from pulse cannon fire fired at almost point blank range as all too many of the EarthForce and Minbari pilots discovered at the beginning of the battle.

The enemy fighters were fast but their maneuverability left a lot to be desired, something that Susan loved. _'Every little advantage'_ she thought. "Gold leader to Gold two and three, we're on its tail. Fire on my mark."

Now it was the Sinhindrea's turn to try to evade as the three _Babylon Five_ fighters locked on to its six. Power was shunted to its defensive shield in anticipation of the attack.

"Target acquired," the targeting computer told Susan. "Weapons locked on."

"Fire!" Ivanova ordered.

Phased cannons from both wingmen stressed and then collapsed the field protecting the rear engines. The engines blew and ship began to drift in the same trajectory. Susan fired and the wounded ship turned into shrapnel.

Satisfied, she targeted another fighter group swarming a damaged _Sharlin_ up until recently considered one of the premier ships in the galaxy. An _Omega, _the_ Juno_ with its compliment of Starfuries and supported by several _Nials_ dedicated itself to defending the ship against two dozen Sinhindrea fighters supported by two of the larger variants and suffered for it.

"All squadron members, we need to take the heat off of those ships. Follow me in..."

_**USS Evanston:**_

"Captain…"

"I see it, Lieutenant. To all ships, we have incoming. Main cruiser, twelve thousand klicks, heading zero-zero-two-zero. Thirty seconds…"

"Fusion reactors at one hundred ten percent, Sir. All particle and heavy pulse cannons ready to fire."

"We're receiving targeting updates from _B5_, Captain. We're in the target kill zone. _Sparta, Agamemnon_ and the _Revere_ are signaling ready."

"Strike package hellion enabling. Target is Tango-Alpha-Babylon-Delta three four seven two….fifteen seconds. Target acquisition confirmed and tracking. Combat intelligence has optimal firing solution. Prepare to engage."

The wounded _Juno_ was starting to list. Huge holes could be seen all throughout the ship's hull. Older EF fighters and _Nials_ weren't a match for the large number of Sinhindrea warships. _B5's_ fighters were vectoring in fast to relieve the pressure but one of the huge destroyers was positioning itself for an alpha strike that would take out both the _Sharlin_ and _Omega_ unless he could stop them fast. Captain Drake had quickly proposed a combined strike against the fast-charging destroyer. Its power sphere increased in intensity as it prepared to fire.

He risked a quick situational scan on the Starfleeters. _Enterprise_ and the _Ambassador_ were in the middle of a wicked weapons exchange with one of the battleships. They were using some type of new missile. Instead of the yellowish blur, these new ones were bluish in color. The enemy battleship had switch from plasma bursts to sustained beam weapons. The plasma weapons were too slow to hit either Fed ship at the speeds they were moving and were therefore useless against them. The _Ambassador_ fired sustained energy blast directly at what everyone assumed was the bridge while _Enterprise_ concentrated on the portside plasma globe. The attack had lasted only seconds before both ships veered off. Two more of the destroyers and a half dozen of the larger fighters had come to the aid of their besieged sister. Those larger frigates were as tough as Minbari _Whites Stars_ and just as hard to kill with their shields. But they were apparently too late. One of the globes was flickering wildly and the ship slowed almost to a stop. If he were a betting man, he would wager that the ship's shields were at their edge of containment. If they failed, the whole ship would go and take everything around her with it.

The vessel did something that he hadn't expected. They jettisoned the damage globe. It when flying off into the distance and then exploded creating a temporary new star in the solar system.

"Fighters are bogeying line of fire. Captain?"

'_Enough of this'_. "All ships hot! Engage hellion strike!"

As one, the EarthForce ships _Evanston_, _Agamemnon_, _Charon, Revere_ and _Sparta_ fired their primary particle laser and pulse cannons at a single incoming_ Bane-of-Life destroyer_. Glare emanating from the combined strikeall but blinded fighter pilots racing away from the unleashed energies heading towards the enemy warship. Those who could see saw the _Omegas_ shuttering to remain on station as they blasted the enemy.

Two escorting enemy frigates were incinerated by the energy blasts, their shields failing against the firepower slamming against their barriers. The Sinhindrea capital ship, hit with the combined might of five _Omegas_, staggered at the blow, the beams of energy cascading off from the circular shield surrounding the ship. The EarthForce ships continued their attack as the enemy warship continued its turn making slight adjustments as it brought its main gun to bear.

Drake muttered a quick curse. "Evasive, evasive, evasive! All defensive batteries prepare for incoming!"

"ECM is at max," Sanchez yelled. "Military thrust achieved. Vectoring three seven four. _B5_ has weapons locked and will cover our retreat."

The energy reading from the Sinhindrea destroyer was off the scale.

"We have to move or we're dead! Come on, people!"

"It's firing, Sir!"

"Oh, jeez!"

A bright blue spheroid of plasma energy hit the _Sparta_, blowing through the new dual banked Mark III defense grid energy projectors as if they weren't there. The _Sparta_ exploded the instant the plasma touched the ship's armor. Plasma energy continued on unabated, vaporizing and consuming every bit of the remaining pieces of the _Sparta_ it touched. Nothing of the ship survived.

One of the fast attack_ Valantu_ heavy cruisers and _Sharlin_ and two _Tinashis_ hit the offending Sinhindrea with everything it had combining their firepower with the _Charon_ and _Juno's_ second alpha strike. Again the destroyer shook even as it powered up for another attack. Particle beams, lasers and even neutron energy weapons were minimally effective against those enemy capital shields.

"We're being painted!"

The ships lights flickered and nearly died a characteristic of a power sensor sweep, something that many of the older EA ships were sensitive to.

"Fed and _B5_ fighters inbound, eight seconds!

A part of Drake was terrified especially after seeing what happened to the now non-existent_ Omega._ The other part of him, the part that wanted to live, was too busy giving orders. The _Sparta's_ destruction was a near miss for the _Evanston_ and the energy wash had damaged secondary offensive cannons and long-ranged communications. Suddenly, warning sirens started screaming.

"They have a solution on us, weapon's fire imminent!"

"All power to the projectors," Drake ordered. "Fire as she bears!"

"_Rantoul_ is coming to assist!"

"Sheridan's online, Sir."

"Put him through!"

"_This is _Whitestar One," Sheridan answered. _"Get behind us. We're gonna take the heat. Shields to full." _

Your shields can't handle that kind of fire," Drake quickly responded. "Get out of the way!"

"They've fired!"

"Interceptors, fire!"


	20. Chapter 20

Again hello everyone. I have finally go back to 'Allies in Blood', the third book of the 'A Universe of Change series'. Been a long time and I have not been able to get back to this as I have liked. But in this chapter there is a small recap for those whom have never read this story. The rest is new so please enjoy.

I also recommend 'The best of both Universes' by Janusi. It's a mirror companion to my series and you may enjoy it as well. Very similar, very different.

Take care, AlbertG.

**Chapter 20**

'_**Welcome to Babylon Five'**_

"I hate this place!"

"Barkesh, you are not the first one to say so," uttered Lorien. He turned once more to Kosh. "Let us prepare."

Kosh turned to Barkesh. The translator was used as opposed to him speaking to her directly. It was an insult and she was fully aware of the implications as he said to her:

"Welcome to _Babylon Five_."

_**Earth: Presidential office: **_

_**Earth Alliance, Switzerland**_

President Luchenko took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes in frustration. Her mood was a reflection of most of the others in the room. One of her aides offered her something to drink, but she waved it off. She never liked to eat or drink anything this close to a major presentation. It made her sluggish and that was the last thing she needed to be right now. Her 'rebuttal speech' as it was nicknamed by the staff still wasn't measuring up to her satisfaction. The President's office was filled with her closest advisors, most of who were arguing about the one section of the speech so thoroughly rejected by the President. The Secretary of State was on his way to add a bit of input.

"Cheimikev, I still don't like that part," the President reiterated. She was reading the final draft of the speech for tonight and it still didn't 'feel' right. Tonight was going to be one of her more important speeches and she wanted it perfect. "It makes me sound too indecisive."

"We want alliances with the other races and if we don't project confidence that it's in the best interests of the Earth Alliance tonight then Wells and his people will be all over us and you can kiss your re-lection goodbye."

"Water under the bridge," the President scoffed. Her Russian draw was stronger than usual, a sign that she was under considerable stress. "You've seen the polls. The people don't want another conflict with the colonies."

"Forty-nine percent approval rating; up five points since Clark's demise. The people aren't associating your administration with the previous one any more. The transparency policy's gone a long way to help. But it's not the people I'm worried about. It's the elected officials."

The European consortium and many of the North American senate were chaffing at the sudden wealth of the Proxima colony. The new energy source from the extra dimensional space ship and its crew coupled with the rapid building and expansions occurring on the planet precipitated a lot of envy. Food was no longer a problem since synthesis technology was available for them. Their defenses were formidable and the energy field protecting the planet, one completely different than the Starfleeters and a lot less forgiving of errors, had EarthForce in an uproar. Their sudden wealth was influencing other colonies and settlements into breaking with Earth Alliance and casting their lots with Proxima. But what aggravated most of the hard-liners was Proxima's insistence that EarthForce remove the space docks near the planet, and the colony's close association with the NKD Confederation. All of this gave a sense that Earth Alliance was unable to hold on to its own, a weakness perceived by both the people of Earth and the aliens.

"I wish you had announced that you were running for re-election earlier," her chief Press Secretary responded. He was five feet three, pale skinned and balding but he had an undeniable presence about him. "We could have had a real leg up on this fight. Convincing people that we can have workable relationships with alien races in light of the recent events is still an uphill battle."

"But we have some credible results. The Centauri and Narn have signed a solid non-aggression treaty with us and its starting to show results. I won't even mention the progress with the Federation group."

"Agreed, Luchenko said. "And I want more about the NKD Confederation in the speech." _Narn-Klingon-Drazi or NKD Confederation_ was under close scrutiny all reports were that they were growing stronger. And their constant trading with Proxima Three and now some of the other former Earth Alliance colonies were making all of them quite wealthy. The Brakiri were committed and several other Non-Aligned races were looking at the confederation carefully and considering joining as well including the Abbai. "Every report I've seen says that it's growing exponentially. They started will less than we have and look at them. _Babylon Five_ has their alliance, the NKD have theirs and we have ours – tentatively – with the Federation. The entire centers of power in the region are realigning themselves and we're still behind the curve."

"And who's fault is that?" asked the Speaker of the House. "If we can't get the congress to work with us then we'll remain behind," Burikhnov said. "Madame President, there are still some posturing by our people that's going to potentially destroy everything that we've built up in the last year. The Proxima incident was just one example."

"Those responsible have been suitably reprimanded," insisted Luchenko. There was a knock at the door and Secretary of State Charles Bryant walked in. "Proxima Three is independent and as soon as we finish dismantling the docks there, we're gone. But we're not breaking ties with them, just acknowledging the reality of the situation."

"Shame really," Bryant said. He placed his jacket on a chair. "Their technology is turning the plane into something beautiful. People want to emigrate there. A lot of people are jealous."

"Of our own people's success," finished Burikhnov. "Success. Isn't that what we were striving for in the first place? That should be something that we're proud of. We should not even consider trying to retake control as some have advocated. But, there's another problem developing. _Babylon Five."_

That remark immediately had everyone's attention.

The President stifled a curse. Her speech was about to be preempted, she just knew it. "What now? I don't have time to see Ambassador Guinan's interview. I'll watch it after the speech."

Burikhnov shook his head. "Madame President, you may want to make the time since it directly affects what's happening there now," he responded. The sheer seriousness at which he stared at here gave her pause. The man was always serious but this look was reserved for imminent threat. "Generals Lefcourt and Freisler will be here shortly to give their report. It's been on ISN for the past hour," he announced as he activated the viewer. "Madame President?" She nodded. "Computer, play back ISN news one hour previous."

"_Playback ready."_

"Run recording."

"…_ISN Special Report from _Babylon Five_, Anthony Mubato reporting."_

"_I am standing in the middle of the public communications center of the station, the same room that was used by Commander Ivanova to broadcast during the civil insurrection two years ago. Since then it has been expanded and opened to the public. The head of the station has graciously allowed us use of the center for this report and we gratefully thank him for the opportunity to use this facility. Earlier I have the opportunity to officially interview Ambassador Guinan of the United Federation of Planets for the first time since hostilities had ceased over a year and a half ago. The interview has relevance to what is happening now, but we are pre-empting the interview until a later time while we watch the occurring developments that are happening as I speak."_

The reporter turned to face the monitors. There was one particularly large one that dominated the room. On the screen a huge swath of space could be seen with images of both Minbari and EarthForce ships slowly cruising the area around the station. "_Approximately two hours ago, _Babylon Five_ went to emergency alert. A Minbari warship arrived through the Epsilon Eridani jumpgate and immediately began an emergency deceleration and as many of you know, standard deceleration protocols for any ship requires approximately two hours to safely slow down keeping damage to the ship and injuries to the crew at a minimum. Within the past hour, several more Minbari warships of various configurations have arrived including at least two kinds never seen before by ISN. This marks an unusual event as warships are usually not allowed to remain for long periods of time near the station according to accepted treaty regulations. _Babylon Five_ has since launched all of their defensive fighters and its defenses are on hot standby. We're preparing for some sort of conflict and both _Babylon Five_ and the _LaBarre _station on the opposite of the planet are taking this very seriously." _

"Oh my God," whispered the President. "Who are they waiting for?"

"We're not sure," Bryant answered. He already suspected the answer but he needed confirmation which was coming. "Freisler and Lefcourt will be here any minute. But we know that they're already fighting."

"_On the monitor to the right," the reporter continued, "you can see the Federation ships are active and taking up a protective stance around the planet. All six of them are in the system now and this includes two new smaller ships about the size of _Olympus_ corvettes. EarthForce ships are joining the gathering fleet, launching their own fighters to join the Minbari, Starfleet and _B5_ Starfuries already in formation. There is every indication that something is about to happen. All civilian ships are being evacuated with jump-capable ships opening jump points throughout the system. We've just seen two more warships, Centauri, just exit the jump gate and they seem to be preparing for battle."_

There was a knock on the door and the EarthForce generals walked in, both men looking harried and deeply concerned.

"It's them, the ones who took out Mars and tried to destroy Earth," said Freisler. "They've gone after _B5_ and everything in the system. I've placed Earth's military on high alert. Anything that happens there always bleeds back to us. Madame President?"

The man was right and it never hurt to be prepared. She nodded. "Make it official. I want every available ship in the area here as soon as possible."

"We have some of our newest stuff out including all three Warlock prototypes," Lefcourt added. "But if that is the _Valen'tha," _he said pointing at the exotic looking Minbari _Sharlin_ being surrounded by a veritable fleet of Minbari warships, "then their war just spilled over to us." That ship is where the seat of power is in the Minbari Federation and if it's here, then we can rule out a civil war rumor on Minbar. They would have never left their space to go there. And by supposition they're fighting the same group of aliens that laid waste to Mars."

"I've spoken to Commanders on site. We've already lost at least one ship with crew already. I've ordered any ship within the immediate area to assist _Babylon Five_ in any way possible. If we can contain the fighting there then we'll have more time to prepare our defenses in case they fail."

The room turned quiet. Everyone's thought were the same. If _Babylon Five_ with all of their resources couldn't survive then what chance did anyone have?

Luchenko pinned everyone with her glare a moment later. "I think I may have to review Minbar's request for assistance."

"No," Burke said emphatically. Madame President, I disagree. We need our resources here to protect our people."

"If Minbar falls…"

"Quiet," the President ordered. "I need to hear this."

"_A few minutes ago I spoke to the Federation Ambassador to _Babylon Five_ Guinan concerning what was coming. What she told me was chilling."_

_**LaBarre: **_

Lyta Alexander was face down screaming. Pain was the only thing she could fathom. There were things crawling inside her, inside her brain trying to destroy her one synapse at a time. She could feel herself her entire body slowing down as whatever was destroying her continued its work indifferent to the intense pain it was causing her. The defenses of the Sinhindrea had been brutally efficient. Lorien had directed here mind to the source of the enemy and she, the Vorlon Weapon, had failed. Part of her knew why. She was designed for war against the Shadows, not these creatures.

She opened her mouth to scream once more when she heard the voice.

"Relax," it told her. "I am sorry I didn't protect you better from them."

"Kosh?" she whispered.

"No," it answered. "Lorien. I made an error," he said gently. Kosh severed the connection but the failure was mine."

Lyta's mind began to relax as some of the pain receded. Again she felt probing, different this time, much gentler and soothing. She could think clearer now and tried to move. Bad idea she realized. Her leg bones were broken. So were her arms and maybe a few ribs.

"How?"

He was the oldest but he wasn't all powerful. There were limits to his capability.

"It's the way of the Sinhindrea psychic attacks," he explained while continuing to block her pain. "Their attack destroys the body as well as the mind."

"Those things made me break my own bones?"

"I'm afraid so. I've informed _LaBarre_ of your condition. Help is on the way. Now rest."

"I - I can't," she hissed. I don't have time to rest. The d-danger…"

"Isn't your concern right now," he responded. "I've neutralized the Sinhindrea worms crawling inside your mind. Rest now," the ancient being insisted. "Rest."

His power washed over her and the last thing she thought she saw was the door of her quarters opening and people rushing towards her.

_**Clovien command ship:**_

The Clovien Lord Csynzu, examined her work as she gently brushing across the damaged powerful feminine sHp'kU's mind one last time. Satisfied that the feminine sHp'kU had been neutralized and was no longer a threat, She proceeded to ignore her completely. The sihx-mind worms implanted within the feminine would destroy her mind and body as they had done on thousands of worlds where those who dared use esper abilities to threaten the Race. The things were too young to defend against the most efficient of attacks. During their first entry into this universe the Vorlons proved that they were no better than the other thousands of stains and many of them had succumbed to the sihx.

She all but ignored the prime strike on the second of the Bane-of-life destroyers as its powerful shields resisted the weapons fire being used against it. Already, its weapons were locked on to the sHp'kU warships and their destruction was imminent. Her concentration was focused back onto the young sHp'kU that had first drawn her attention to the planet they were approaching. Inside the liquid environment of their ship, the crab-shaped creature's thoughts re-focused on the young masculine thing that dare protect its weak mind using mathematics. Math was logical in even in abstract and those thought patterns served to weaken rather than strengthen ones defenses. The s'BorHli'kU collective in the home universe had tried the same thing before their ship was destroyed and when those at home encountered them again, they would be destroyed. The two subordinates rotating in sequence, their minds attached to Csynzu giving her power awaited her command. Focusing her power, she struck.

_**Earth**_

_**Earth Alliance, Switzerland**_

Both Anthony and the Ambassador were sitting down facing one another. The woman was relaxed and smiling. But her eyes declared something else. The woman was concerned about something. Behind her, a Vorlon walked passed in the background. That was shocking in itself.

"_First, I would like to thank you for this opportunity to speak to you, Ambassador Guinan, There are a lot of people curious about you and the Federation. Admiral Janeway's visit created more questions than answers. But I would like to ask some basic questions first. Is it true that you're over two hundred years old?"_

"_Actually, I am a bit older than that but if you want to know my exact age then I am sorry to disappoint you,"_ she said smiling.

"But how can you be that old?" asked _Anthony. "Humans don't live that long unless Federation medical technology is far beyond anything we've ever seen."_

"_You're right," she answered. "Humans don't live that long. And that answers your question. I'm not Human. My species may look similar to Humanity, but we're not related. We're called the El-Aurian. We've been called a race of listeners. In our space most species are humanoid so we had little problems fitting in with the locals. My people were in space when Humanity had barely finished with your crusades. We were a technologically advanced, peaceful species and we traveled to many worlds exploring and learning of the different cultures around us. We listened to them, unobtrusively collected history, and debated with the cultures of the time."_

"_I can't help but notice that you said 'we were' instead of 'we are'."_

"_You're perceptive. My people were wiped out by an aggressive species. This species called the Borg swarmed our system and when they finished there was nothing left of my people or my world. A few of my people managed to escape. I wasn't there at the time but I was picked up as my people fled. Eventually we made it to Earth."_

"_You mean of course, the Federation of planets Earth in that other universe. Am I correct?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_Did they stop the Borg and take back your world?"_

"_No they didn't know about the Borg and it was good that they weren't aware of them. The Borg are very powerful. The Federation would have lost if they had encountered them at the time. But they had the right idea."_

"_I don't understand, Ambassador."_

"_Earth, my Earth, along with other species came together under a single rule to improve their economic stability and offer better protection and support from their enemies. They-"_

"_Excuse me, you mean enemies like the Klingons and the Borg?"_

"_Yes. And it worked better than they imagined. Their economic, technological and military might improve dramatically and there wasn't major war within the Federation for more than two hundred years. It's something that the locals here should consider."_

"_Earth Alliance has considered an alliance with you. The Clark presidency was a difficult time for all of us. But, that's over. Humanity should come together." _

"_It's not just Humanity, I'm talking about. I'm including all of the races, Minbari, Narn, Centauri, the rest. In case you haven't noticed, there is a threat on the horizon. They won't rest until they've destroyed you all."_

"_What kind of threat?"_

"_The dangerous kind, one that excels destroying worlds that fight by themselves.."_

"_Earth Alliance has made overtures to several of the races. It takes time to build trust between alien species."_

"_That's very true, but time is a commodity that you don't have."_ She took a breath and went into lecture mode. _"The Vorlons discovered them more than a million of their years ago. They call them __Sinhindi Delaxi. We call them the Yonji Sinhindrea. Whatever name we chose to call them, they won't care if your Narn, Human, or P__ak'ma'ra. To them we're nothing but something they can eat."_ "_They're intelligent creatures. Why would they have a desire to destroy? What's their motivation?"_ "_I've never spoken to them myself but there have been others who have encountered them. As I said the Vorlons encountered them and barely survived so some of my information comes directly from them. But I also know that they are aware of the Federation and will be going after them. Think of them as cybernetic aquatic based intelligent aggressive life forms not unlike your average Terran crab. The mature adult may weigh as much as four times as that of a normal Human being. They have four legs and cybernetic appendages that they can create at will. Their bodies are naturally armored and their mouths are filled with sharp teeth. The immature Sinhindrea are more squid-shaped and like the adults can exist in a variety or environments. They have cybernetic implants that allow them to control their ships. All of them are telepathic which is what allows them to communicate with each other and to some extent influence others. That particular talent of this makes them extremely dangerous. One of the aliens was captured by _Voyager_ and the entire time it tried to convince security that it was their friend and 'friends should open doors for other friends'."_

"_The Vorlons, one of the most powerful species in this galaxy, are terrified of them. The Shadows were defeated by them. These aliens have no pity, no remorse, no compassion and no mercy for anything not their own. The Vorlons have said that the __Sinhindrea have destroyed thousands of worlds and continue to destroy thousands more and I believe them. Anything that is not their own, they will not hesitate to destroy. They don't hate as we understand the term. They perceive others as either threat, food, or insignificant. Insignificance means destruction, food means destruction, threat means destruction. These were the same aliens that attacked your Earth as you know. They were stopped then. I_ _realize that some of your politicians still consider us a threat. I would venture to say that perhaps they are looking in the wrong direction." _She paused for a second, letting it sink in that it was the Federation that was responsible for saving the Earth.

"_Unless Earth Alliance develops alliances with the other races soon, I'm afraid that there may not be enough to pick up after this is over. And anyone fighting on their own will most assuredly be destroyed and personally I find that thought depressing."_

Luchenko sat enraptured by the conversation while she kept from smirking at that last little dig. Most of this information was already available to her but it was the way this woman spoke and presented her case. "The ambassador is doing our work for us," she announced to the others in the room.

_**Valen'tha: **_

There were several _Whitestars_ participating in the battle but Satai Durlan's eyes were glued to one of three, or now two if the reports over Minbar were accurate, in existence. Being a blend of Minbari, Vorlon and Starfleeter technologies, it was a formidable instrument of defense and he couldn't help feeling a small stab of envy every time he saw it because it represented the future – and it was in the hands of Humans. Not that he really minded it being so as it had stimulated imaginations of the worker caste across Minbar's globe.

"Sheridan's been hit!" he whispered from his assigned position at the circle of light.

_Whitestar One_, its energy shield to max intercepted the energy pulse fire erupting from the _Bane-of-life_ destroyer that had targeted the _Evanston_ and _Agamemnon_. Taking the full blunt of the attack, the plasma energy bathed the Minbari-Vorlon designed ship, reducing the shields by over sixty-five percent. The ship was knocked out of the way, as the Sinhindrea warship began powering up once more for a second strike.

Satai Durlan of the worker class was unable to hide his concern as he witnessed the battle for _Babylon Five _and the half million people on board and that didn't even include those fighting or the refugees on the planet below. The enemy had close to one hundred ships, mostly smaller fighter vessels that reminded him uncomfortably of Vorlon ships which made sense in a way as both species were water-based if Garrett's report was accurate. What concerned him greatly however was that those larger gunships, the size of _Whitestars_, were powerful enough to take on _Sharlins_ and _Tinashis_ as he found out to his chagrin. One _Sharlin_ had been attack by just one of those fighters. The powerful neutron beam cannons slashed and destroyed the organic ship but in the process had been gutted. The ship was drifting, now out of the fight.

The fight was just beginning and already it was going badly. While he had little interests in Earthers, they had jumped into the middle of the fight protecting the _Valen'tha__._ Starkiller was among them, in the front lines protecting the Grey Council and that in itself was somewhat shocking. He knew that Sheridan was no longer the enemy but this selfless act had surprised him. Miraculously, his _Whitestar_ had survived. Its incredible shield had protected it from the brunt of the attack and already it was reorienting itself for another attack run.

The _Valen'tha_ itself was participating in the battle providing long-distance fire picking off some of the smaller ships. It was unable to do any more as the warrior caste insisted it and the Satais be protected at any cost while they gave their own lives.

He felt a stab of pain as he saw the alien warship preparing to fire once more eviscerating a _Tinashi_ and a small Centauri vessel. By this time he recognized the combat tactics of the enemy. They were huge ships built to take and dispense huge amounts of damage and they weren't designed to take evasive action. One of the larger sphere ships ploughed through the remains of some dead ships' remains intent on engaging one of the Starfleeter capital ships, the _Ambassador_, which used its superior speed and flexibility to stay out of range of the enemy's main weapons. Then it suffered a devastating attack by those phased beam weapons. The ship actually seemed to shake a bit from the strike and it immediately, as best it could, focused its attention on the Starfleeter ship which proved a mistake as the other Starfleeter capital ship fired some type of pulse weapon at the same time two Earthers, the _Quillua _and a_ Valantu_ heavy cruiser, a new generation of Minbari warship designed to eventually replace the _Sharlin_ added their power. He wasn't sure what it was but the huge globe portion of the ship actually dimmed for a moment, just before its protective energy field collapsed and the whole thing turned into a miniature sun.

The fact that when destroyed the enemy ships turned into something as destructive as their primary weapons was the most dangerous aspect of battling these abominations. Both of the Earther ships and the _Quillua_ were buffeted by the released energy. The Starfleeter ships had already moved beyond the blast radius as had the _Valantu_, and were now moving in to engage one of the truly monstrous enemy behemoths.

_**The Great Machine:**_

The holographic image of Wesley Crusher was on its knees in front of his own body, still reeling from the first psychic attack by the Sinhindrea lord. His mind had survived just barely. There were thoughts that felt like living things which tried to enter his mind. He had no real concept of this type of attack but it felt like something had tried to burrow into his mind. What saved him was the Great Machine's ability to filter out the far majority of the telepathic attack. But the power needed had taxed the systems and he wasn't sure if it would be able to protect him from another such attack.

For some reason the attack stopped, allowing him a moment of rest. However he was no fool and this was only a short respite from a second attack so he used that time to make a quick assessment of his situation. He didn't like what he saw.

His mental defenses weren't strong enough. His experience inside this system was non-existent and Draal would not be able to help him. He was frightened.

But he was a bridge officer of the Federation battleship _Enterprise_, the youngest person ever allowed duty on the flagship of the fleet. And he had earned that right by his intelligence and sweat. He had been in the middle of some of the most dangerous conflicts of the Federation-Klingon war. Friends and comrades had died around him as he fought to maintain control of the _Enterprise_ in the heat of battle. His own mother had accepted his decision to serve on the _Enterprise_. He was an _Enterprise_ officer and if he was afraid, he'd still do what was best honor his ship, his captain, his sworn allegiance to the Federation and to those he said he'd protect. Of course he was about to break a couple of promises; one to Draal and the other to his mother, but he knew they'd understand.

Decision made, prepared to plunge deep into the core of the Great Machine. A part of him could feel the system actually waiting for him to do so. Draal had never said anything about it being so interactive and he wasn't sure if it was the machine itself or the synapses forming some type of bridge between him and the machine. Either way, it was calling to him to defend it and those under its protection. His holographic image took a breath and opened his mind.

"Wait!"

An image had appeared in front of him. It looked familiar although he was sure that he'd never seen this person before. "Dad?"

The image of the man that looked like his father smiled at him. "I took this form so that you'd feel more relaxed while we talked." A chair appeared and he sat down. "You Federation Humans are more open-minded, not tainted," and he used the humiliating word 'tainted' as if speaking it for the first time. "I could have appeared in my natural form and it would not have offended you but you need to feel comfortable during this time, hence my present image. I am Kosh."

The Vorlon was here, in his presence. "I didn't think Vorlons spoke so much."

"We've got out of the habit when speaking to the younger races," he confessed. "It's one of many mistakes we've made. Now listen carefully, my boy. There isn't much time. I'm here to serve as your security. The Sinhindrea will attack you again and you have no real defense against their telepathic assault. But I can protect you as you use the Great Machine to its full capacity. Don't be afraid. The Machine is yours to use and I can't help you there. The GM as you so quaintly call it would reject my intrusion as you are connected to it and that would cause distraction," he explained. "I can protect you, but when I do the enemy will use physical means to destroy you. You must be ready to protect those on the planet as well as defending yourself. Expect no mercy. They don't understand the concept." Kosh's image shivered and he frowned in concentration. "It's started," he hissed. "Make me proud."

Wesley's holographic form nodded and he closed his eyes.

The twenty square-mile wide machine seemed to anticipate his requests. Scores of nuclear furnaces increased their power to one hundred percent and the Great Machine rumbled with power. Automated launchers activated, readying themselves to defend the machine and smart missiles locked on to the enemy. Those were the small defenses. Huge cavernous doors opened across the planet and dozens of planetary class plasma cannons each powerful enough to give Vorlon capital ships pause, prepared to strike out at the enemy closing in on the planet.

_**Clovien command ship:**_

Another of her ships had been neutralized by the sHp'kU and sMinbp'kU. The 'other' sHp'kU ships were a real threat and would have to be destroyed as soon as possible.

Lord Csynzu thought of the thousands of combat situations stored in her memory and came to a decision. If the target that the creatures were protecting was removed, then the defender's primary purpose for resistance would no longer exist. They would become disorganized and either flee or be destroyed. Logical and effective. She ceased her rotation within the viscous fluid for a moment and using her natural chromatophores flashed a command. Immediately the Clovien ships disengaged the enemy warships and headed directly for the objects they were protecting. The station became the primary target, then the sMinbp'kU governing ship, and lastly the planet in which she was primarily focused on. There was sVorlbp'kU there now protecting the young sHp'kU where the feminine had failed. That commitment indicated that the entire planet and the machine system on it were a threat.

It had been a long time since she had encountered Vorlon-stain. Like all aquatic food stuffs, they were rich in nutrition and she had broken its resistance, she would eat what was left of it. _'Assistance_,' she once more commanded and the two adult female ancients flashed their acknowledgement to the order. As before, they aligned themselves on either side of their Lord and all three began their rotation. Extending an appendage one appendage each, the two touched their leader. Chromatophores flashed in synch as the three became one. Satisfied with the fusion she stabbed hard against the sVorlbp'kU and sHp'kU on the planet. The Sinhindrea had no concept of defeat, only setbacks. There was no thought of failure.

How could there be?


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

'_**Shields"**_

_**Earth Alliance, Switzerland**_

"_We just lost the _Sparta_!" Anthony_ practically screamed over the ISN feed describing what he saw over monitors. _"The attackers have decimated some of the defenders. EarthForce Starfuries and Minbari Nials are not cutting it and have broken off to regroup. They're no match for their enemy counterparts one-on-one. The weapons seem to be on par with the aliens the Federation Ambassador Guinan called them the Yonji Sinhindrea, but the enemy has the advantage of energy shields and it takes several hits by the defenders in order to burn through and kill their ships. By then it's too late. I've seen three Starfuries and four Nials destroyed by their counterparts in the first few seconds of fighting. They're regrouping, allowing the more powerful _Thunderbolt_ types Twos and Threes of the upgraded fleet and _B5_ forces to take the heat. They're being aided by the new _Linnials_ and Federation mini-starships called _Peregrines_. Wait…I can see the others both Minbari and EarthForce fighters teaming up to attack the enemy ships._

"_We just lost a _Sharlin_ to enemy fire. As you can see looking at the monitor, the smaller enemy ships have tremendous fire power and they're able to lock onto Minbari warships without any difficulty. I can see a group of Minbari and EarthForce ships concentrating on one of the bigger enemy ships. That kilometer-long ship looks like nothing more than a huge gun. The front of the ship looks like a barrel and located in the rear is a huge glowing globe, obviously the power source for the ship. I think that most of the energy supplied there is mostly for their weapons. Oh…"_

"_The whole area has just lit up by weapons fire! The Minbari and combined EarthForce ships have just fired a capital strike at one of the forward enemy gunships. I – I can barely see past the glare but the ship is still there. It has an energy shield protecting it. The whole ship is glowing but it's still there, likely protected by the energy field. It's turning slowly, still being saturated by everything the defenders have – Still turning to face the attack forces. It's still there, unaffected by the attack. The Minbari and EarthForce ships are starting to scatter, trying to get away from the retaliatory strike that coming. Wait, one of the enemy ships has just been destroyed. The explosion was unbelievable! Seeing it on the screens doesn't do it justice of the magnitude of the detonation... Two of our ships near the explosion were completely destroyed! I'm not sure, but the globe seemed to implode before it exploded outwards._

"_I can see the other enemy ship has completed its turn now directly facing the Minbari and EF defenders other ships. The bluish-white globe at the rear is turning reddish. It's preparing to fire on them! I can – I can now see the Starfleet ships coming out of nowhere. The _Ambassador_ and _Enterprise_ just fired on the ship. One of them is using some pulse variant of their weapons. The globe ship is trying to turn and bare weapons on then. Everyone, the ship looked like it shook from the hits! The globe is back to bluish white and its dimming. Is the globe turning red? I think…"_

_*Skreeetk!!* _

"_That was huge, a BIG explosion. One of the alien capital battleships just went up. The energy knocked several of our ships out of the way. We felt the shockwave buffet _Babylon Five_. I can see, I can see…oh, God. The really big ones are moving towards us now. Two types of them, they have two globes in tandem except for one of them has them side by side, much bigger and a lot more powerful. We can see weapons fire coming from the _Babylon_ station joining in the battle now. The entire region is bathed in light from energy weapons. Everyone is engaged and they're still coming. I – what was that!?"_

***

Kosh was old, close to two thousand years old – an ancient entity of a member of a race whose people portrayed themselves as being of light. They were a power respected by the younger races and many of the First Ones. Not of all of them, of course respected his people. Some of them actively hated the Vorlons, many of whom blamed them for abandoning their charges, something that was fact. Others blamed them for allowing such malevolent creatures to become aware of their universe. He knew that the great experiment had turned into a failure, but any of the other races could have easily had made the same error. Even the Starfleet young ones had journeyed to other universes on multiple occasions if Guinan was to be believed, and of that he had no doubt, so why couldn't his people do it as well? That bitter acknowledgement by the Vorlon High Council and scientists that the young ones succeeded where his people had failed festered into broiling hatred and the petty, rash action that the undertook. Their one attempt nearly doomed a galaxy and frightened his people to the extent that they never tried to repeat their experiments. To touch the hand of God and thus become gods themselves had lost its lustre after the incident.

A hundred thousand Vorlons died pushing the Sinhindrea back. Another hundred thousand died closing the gate. Entire worlds were lost before the doorway was closed. Many Vorlons were irreversibly contaminated by the empathic impulses that had wormed their way into their very souls. The lost ones turned against their brethren and hid the scientific relic before it could be destroyed. The nightmare that that caused lasted for untold Vorlon generations. The race memory of the incident so burned into the soul of the Vorlon people that the prayed the doorway to a thirdspace would never ever be found. Their prayers were not answered. The mistakes of the fathers were now visiting their sons and their children's children. There would be no testing now, no measuring of the enemy's strength, and no carefully prepared plans of attacks.

The alien entity, augmented by the strength of two others of its kind, used its power like a sledgehammer. Waves of psychic power attempted to crush Kosh's mind while other tendrils sought out the boy, once more trying to destroy his mind. Kosh gathered himself and pushed back hard using his own telepathy backed with the natural bioelectric energy possessed by all Vorlons. His focused strike surprised his enemy as it struck deep into the mind of the Sinhindrea Clovien. He was rewarded with a surprised scream of shock and pain, pain that was shared by the others helping her. Kosh took advantage and ripped into the mind of the leader trying to shred its consciousness in the same way as it had done to so many others. The action sparked the one emotion that the Sinhindi Delaxi still retained. To Kosh's relief, the being forgot about the boy, and to Kosh's terror, the trio now focused on him and hatred fuelled their power.

He was outside of his encounter suit now. He needed to be free as he fought for his life and the life of Wesley. His form was glowing brightly from the strain of the resistance. Gone were Kosh's concerns of what the young ones would see and think as he was seen on ISN. There was no more time trying to remain mysterious. The young ones _needed_ to see what he was to them and it would be an encouragement to them. Those touched by the Vorlons saw an angelic being doing battle with demonic forces while those touched by Shadow saw nothing but haze. As long as he remained conscious only the untouched Federation beings would see his form as it truly was. He didn't care.

Psychic tendrils of his own ripped a portion of the Sinhindrea's psyche. Once more, the creature screamed as what was destroyed was gone forever. Kosh shuddered as the foulness of the ripped portion dissipated, but there was no time to rejoice in his victory as the force around him increased. But still he was firmly connected to the creature continuing to tear and slash at the creature's mind. That was when he felt it, knew it for what it was. He tried to ignore it but couldn't focus enough power to keep it from penetrating into his conscious. She was trying to convince him that she as his friend and was asking why he was doing such a thing? Kosh would have laughed if he could have spared the energy. The enemy was highly telepathic on an empathic level; projected feelings were the way they communicated if they communicated with 'lower forms' at all. Kosh should have felt honoured.

The pressure on him increased even as he felt cold warmth penetrating his mind despite his resistance. '_Destroyer'_ the creature had transmitted. There were no words, only emotions. _'Why are you doing this?'_ was the emotion it transmitted this time. _'We are more alike than different. Join us. Remove yourself from the stains that infest this galaxy. Help us, not them.' _

The emotional plea crowded Kosh's mind. It felt warm, but 'tasted' rotten. "I know your name," clinched Kosh, speaking against the emotions. "There's no help. I will resist and we will destroy you." The Vorlon felt a wave of dismissal. He was more than surprised and dismayed that the alien apparently didn't care that he had permanently ripped a piece of his mind apart. It only cared that he was a threat and had hurt it, and there was hatred there, hatred so deep that Kosh could barely recognize it for what it was. Suddenly, the combined minds pushed him out. There was nothing but light, a multitude of colors that he knew was some kind of communication in preparation for another attack.

They were like living things that came for him. He prepared knowing what was about to happen. The sihx-mind worms were coming for him. Quickly, he reinforced his mental shields to protect himself from the crawling, psychic weapons now battering at them.

They were so strong!

_**ISN-Babylon Five:**_

"_There's a beam, no a series of beams, white energy beams from the planet hitting one of the enemy ships. It's constant as you can see on the main monitor. If you look at the monitor, you can see the enemy warship has shields visible now against the backdrop. I don't see how it's taking that type of fire power! The whole thing is glowing and expanding. The shield seems to be growing, trying to resist the energy beams. The beams just doubled in their intensity. It's been ten seconds now, and neither side is giving up. I can see missiles coming up from the planet heading directly for the ship. They've hit." _

"_Everyone, the resulting shockwave has just washed over the station. We've just lost the feed monitor, nothing but static. Wait a moment, it's clearing up. I can see a jump point opening up. It's pretty far away but I think that those are EarthForce ships coming through." _

***

"Jump point opening, Sir."

"Jump!"

Inside featureless, swirling hyperspace, a hole opened between the dimensions allowing ships entry into the blackness that was normal space. The sudden increase of transitional acceleration forces forced the crews of _Agamemnon _and _Jamestown_ into their seats. The crushing acceleration into normal space increased to as much as nine g's for approximately three seconds as the transition was made. Captain Bruce James after years of experiencing jumps was used to it and barely noticed the affect on his body neither had the crews of either ship. It was par for the course. However, the image of what they were seeing at _Babylon Five_ had captivated them and they were already making their final preparations to join the combat already taking place.

Because of the assault by the same species that had destroyed Mars colony, Earth Alliance had ordered every ship in the immediate area to _Babylon Five_ space. Captain James and his crew hadn't been there to help defend Earth during that battle but every member of EarthForce had seen the videos and been briefed about the aliens they were seeing now so they knew what to expect. But the reality of actually seeing the enemy personally was something completely different. The smaller ones death dancing with just about every other ship in the system looked like living things. The energy pulses they were firing at everyone were identified as contained plasma. How did they do that? But it was the larger ones that held his attention. The huge vessels assaulting _B5_ had a malevolence as dark as those Shadow vessels he'd seen. There was something wrong about them, a feeling or some sixth sense telling James to destroy them no matter the cost. It was as if inside of the darkest corners of his mind his soul was screaming to annihilate the things before they turned their attention on his ship and he was paying full attention.

What was surprising though were the powerful beams emanating from the planet, something no one had expected. Those beams were hitting one of the larger enemy ships and frighteningly, the enemy had shields strong enough to withstand firepower being directed against it. The effect was blinding and video filters were only able to block out sixty percent of the light. He was also surprised at the range at which the _Babylon_ station weapons struck at enemy ships. Like every other EarthForce officer, he knew about the station upgrades but see them in action was something else altogether.

Enough contemplation.

Both ships had been seen and the enemy was swing around to engage. Anti-fighter guns were already targeting the nasty-looking fighters and their larger counterparts heading towards them. "Launch all Starfuries and have them attack that the group of enemy fighters there, vector seven three on our position. Coordinate with _Babylon Five_ and see where we can be the most effective," he ordered knowing that the captain of the _Jamestown_ was saying the exact same thing to his own crew.

The planetary weapons were silent now. The enemy ship was still intact. One of the two energy globes was dark but the second of two power globes still had power although it seemed to be faltering. That attack had failed to destroy it but the ship's was damaged and it was obvious that most of its power had been used in its attempt to deflect the massive energy weapons trying to destroy it. In the distance he could see Federation ships in a delicate dance with an even larger more organic-looking enemy vessel. A few seconds later that ship's shields failed and went up in a violent explosion the likes of which he'd never seen. The Federation ships both large and small were now being swamped by a huge number of smaller _Olympus_-sized enemy attack ships and for now they were on their own. But the opportunity to finish off the crippled ship had just become too tempting to ignore.

"Orders coming through from _B5, _Sir_._ Engage and destroy the damaged ship. Support forces are vectoring now."

"I want a target solution on that capital ship," he ordered, satisfied that the station orders echoed his own instincts. . Sensors were showing that the one that was damaged was recharging its shields and he only had moments before those shields would blunt his attack. Apparently the Minbari were thinking the same thing as two of their ships were moving in on an attack vector. "All weapons fire!"

From the _Omega_ class destroyer heavy particle lasers and pulse cannons supported by smaller particle lasers and light pulse lasers lanced out simultaneously striking the besieged vessel. Two _Sharlins_ added their fire power with the twin _Omegas_. The vessel shuddered violently. Primary shields failed and Minbari and EarthForce energy beams saturated the unprotected armor hull of the ship. The ship started drifting as it lost power. In a final act of defiance, the commander of the ship using the last of his ship's power ordered return fire at the ships tormenting it. Two plasma spheres erupted from the weapon's port. The first hit the farther of the two _Sharlins_. The plasma ate its way into the port side and consumed the entire vessel in seconds. Unabated the globe continued along the same vector into deep space. The second crashed into the _Jamestown. _The MKII energy deflector grid tried its best to destroy the energy pulse but to no avail. The ship and crew of more than eight hundred were incinerated as armor melted and weapons cooked off. Once in contact, the plasma devoured everything it touched. There was nothing bridge crew of the _Agamemnon_ froze for an instant as they witnessed the deaths of almost two thousand people. There weren't even bodies left to collect.

"All batteries, fire," James hissed at gunnery.

They were more than happy to do so. Under renewed fire, the globe flickered and then died as the shield projector failed generating a violent release of energy. Several dozen escape pods were seen abandoning the now derelict ship.

"Report," said the Captain. The whole ship seemed to be glowing.

"The ship didn't blow up like the other one," Lieutenant Sukoi responded. "But there's been a large release of radiation saturating the whole ship. It's going to have to be towed clear when this is over, or it'll contaminate everything for ten thousand kilometers in all directions. By rights, the crew of that ship should already be dead."

James stared at the data in front of him. His XO, Commander Galton floated behind him and to his right looking at the same information. _Babylon Five_ CnC were ordering his ship support the _Evanston_, _Charon,_ and two _Tinashis_ some twelve thousand klicks away distant. It was comforting to see Humans and Minbari actively working together against a common foe. One of the smaller enemy powerhouses had been enveloped and allied forces were trying their best to kill it while the Federation went toe-to-toe against the command ship and its support.

"Military thrust, lock on to the enemy ship and fire as soon as we get into range."

The four upgraded BB9K-3 ion-particle thrust engines roared to life as the ship turned towards their next target.

"Sir, we have a problem! The life pods are headed directly for us."

"Belay that order. All weapons destroy those pods. Move us out of range."

"Secondary weapons are bouncing off of their shields and they're faster than we are. They're still coming. Impacts in fifteen seconds."

Warnings started blaring throughout the ship. "Collision alert! All hands, brace for collision!"

***

Lord Csynzu wouldn't spare much attention to the battle however one thing was becoming very apparent. Her forces instead of eliminating the enemy were slowly being annihilated partly because of her inattention. The resistance was too efficient in destroying those under her control. The destroyers were gone, something that was surprising considering the majority of the enemy's relatively ineffective firepower.

What weren't ineffective were the weapons of the other sHp'kUs from home. Too many of the Sinhindrea were being killed and if she were to salvage anything from this failure it would have to be now. One Clovien hunter besides hers survived and that one was being slowly rendered ineffective by the increasing numbers of resistance coming to aid the sVorlbp'kU killers of her people. Her command ship had been reduced to defense rather than removal of the threat beings she was sent to destroy. As commander, she was needed in order to salvage the situation.

However she was engaged with the sVorlbp'kU and would not break off contact until it was destroyed. The male was ancient and his resistance formidable. At three to one odds though, resistance against the sihx attack was weakening the Vorlon beast. Csynzu's empathic attack had not worked; the sVorlbp'kU was too strong for that particular avenue of attack. But it was a lesser creature and the Sinhindrea ancient could sense that the end of this battle was near.

Eager to complete her task, she pushed her abilities and that of the others to the limit.

***

Kosh focused on the telepathic entities trying to burrow into his brain. They were formless things twisting, moving around attempting to get past his shields. He concentrated on his mental shields strengthening where he could, not daring to concentrate on the attacker themselves. He had done that once and that momentary lapse nearly destroyed his mind when he discovered the trap within. If he focused on the telepathic worms then they fed off of his thoughts, becoming more real the longer he thought about them. Not thinking about them served only to delay the inevitable but the fear of death kept him continuing the fight. Suddenly the attack increased and he faltered a bit. He screamed as one of the telepathic entities bit into his psychic flesh. The pain broke his concentration and his scream had unknowingly echoed throughout _Babylon Five_.

On _Babylon Five_, every being touched by the Vorlons responded to the scream in some way. Most responses were minor such as an instant of uncontrolled fear that quickly faded. The more sensitive among the population shivered, again a reaction that quickly passed. Those who were staring at Kosh in his angelic form became afraid for him and instinctively they knew that he was losing this battle of wills.

Kosh was at the point of exhaustion, his energy depleted. The Clovien had once more added their empathic onslaught to their assault and Kosh despaired. Shields almost depleted now, he began withdrawing into himself. The boy was using the Great Machine's weapon once more hitting his enemy, hammering the vessel's shields trying to punch through and given enough time, it would work given the damage the ship shields had taken, but he wouldn't be around to witness it. Suddenly, his shields strengthened, strengthened considerably.

***

Barkesh watched in growing horror as her fellow Vorlon fought against the Sinhindrea with all at his disposal and he was losing. She sensed the multitude of colored lights and emotions assaulting Kosh. Terrified and almost faint with fear of with the realization of what she was about to do, split open her encounter suit rising above it, allowing her freedom. Barkesh then added her own might to Kosh's. She became Kosh. Kosh and Barkesh were Kosh. Yet, the assault was still so strong.

So strong!

A tiny part of her mind cast about for assistance. Lorien was busy. She cast farther out and brushed past Guinan's mind. There as a touch of power there, more than even she had suspected but it wasn't her time to reveal what she really was. So subconsciously, she moved on. Distance and dimension were meaningless, as she reached out. She knew that the Vorlon Empire was empty, gone, but still she reached for those who have been touched by Vorlons. The Ashen! No, they were no more; that great mistake one of so many, cleansed less than a decade ago; another mistake, cleansing them so soon. But maybe it was better that way.

Barkesh cried out, "_help_," as she and Kosh strained against the Sinhindrea. She knew that the stations and the Sinhindrea would detect the energy buildup of both of them but she didn't care. This battle was far too important. She focused on her job, not fully realizing how far her cries had reached.

_**Seliffe**_

_**Orieni Empire**_

Order will rise out of Chaos. To the Speaker of the Living Gods, that belief was more than a religious axiom. It was a fundamental Law of the Universe. It governed the behavior of atoms and galaxies, individuals and nations. However, it did not mean that one should be complacent. Every being had to serve their role to the best of their ability. That was the nature of Order.

So it was that the Speaker approached the Eternal Flame, his feathery crest raised in respect. The fire was warmth, light, energy, and beautiful to look at, yet untouchable lest the hand that touches be burned. Just like the Living Gods.

There was also a practicality about the Speaker's role, if a selfish one. As he neared the altar bearing the sacred fire, he clicked his beak softly in gratitude for the warmth seeping into his old bones.

So old.

The Speaker was stooped with the weight of many years. His feathers were dull and his eyes cloudy. But he wasn't so weak in mind, not yet. As one of the most powerful telepaths among the Blessed, he could still see into hearts and minds, and be certain of the purity of thoughts and feelings. A white-robed acolyte held up a small gold-chased bowl of incense crumbs. The holy fire caused the silver thread embroidering his cuffs, collar and hem to glitter, trying to match the gold embroidery on the Speaker's pure white robes. The old priest stopped in his tracks. He stiffened, feathers flattening.

The acolyte became concerned. "Speaker?"

The priest turned around and the acolyte gasped. The bowl of incense fell to the marble floor as the acolyte clapped hands to his chest.

The Speaker's eyes had become glowing white-gold lights.

The acolyte could only stare into the eyes. His young mind fell into them.

A golden winged being was doing battle with a terrible demonic force. The Living God grappled, wrestled with it. The God screamed as something slashed at him, tearing into his gleaming pure robes. His wings beat the air and slapped against the terrible enemy. Amid the screeches and screams, a female voice cried out.

_HELP!_

The acolyte pulled out and shook his head. Beak hanging open, he watched the gold-white light go out from the Speaker's eyes and the old holy man fainted prostrate before the altar. For a moment, the only sound in the chamber was the crackling of the Eternal Flame.

The young Orieni then ran out of the chamber.

_**Babylon Five: **_

Barkesh was there, next to him re-enforcing, protecting and encouraging him. It was more than welcomed even though he knew she didn't want to help but was being forced to. It was obvious anyone watching that if he failed, then she would be next, something she pointed out to him in a terse conversation while using her strength to shred the thought creations trying to infiltrate Kosh's mind.

Kosh was beyond caring at this point. He had a moment's respite and he used the extra power to dig into the mind of the leader and did as much damage of his own as possible. Memories of the leader were ripped apart as he dug deeper into her mind while he tried to affect her autonomic nervous system by the simple expediency of shutting them off.

The sudden renewed attack had caught Lord Csynzu off-guard as the Vorlon slipped past her defenses causing her pain. Combined with the vicious attack by planetary batteries and the Federation and allied ships, she broke contact rather than allow Kosh to cause more damage. She had failed. Her strategy would need to be revised then she'd attack her adversary once more.

***

Exhausted, injured and showing weakness, something that an elder dared not do, Lord Csynzu disengaged from her assault on the sVorlbp'kU. Flashing brightly, the Clovien Lord gave orders to withdraw but not before she gave a final order to her remaining capital ship under siege by the sentient satin...

_**EA Agamemnon:**_

Captain James had ordered the ejection pods from the disabled Sinhindrea Clovien ship vectoring in on his ship blown from space. The incoming pods looked like a kamikaze run to him and the smaller enemy ships running interference only served to strengthen his suspicions.

Tactical threat ops was were calling out the numbers. "Multiple bogies incoming, designated lethal threats at twenty-five by sixteen by thirteen, at one thousand three hundred knots. ETA twelve seconds!"

"All weapons continue firing," he ordered. "Get them out of my space!"

"Auto firing continuing."

Alarms across the ship started screaming. Most of the crew had never heard it outside of drills. "Collision is eminent. Repeat, eminent. Eight seconds."

"All hands, brace for impact!"

The _Agamemnon, _relatively isolated from the other allied ships was swamped trying to defend itself from over two dozen enemy fighters of various sizes. There was a tremendous boom as the Earth Alliance ship was rocked by a plasma bolt that had gotten through the defenses. One engine was blown apart as the rear weapons were taken out by one of the larger fighters. _Furies_, _Nials_ and _Peregrines_ had joined together and had plunged into the battle against the Sinhindrea in blood feud. The Sinhindrea small crafts were being torn apart despite their shields however it was not enough to keep the remaining fourteen escape pods from crashing into the _Omega_.

_**Sanctoria, Orien**_

_**Capital of the Orieni Empire**_

The sound of the hierophant's footfalls was all but swallowed in the noise of Sanctoria as Hwi Rak strode slowly through the crowded streets. Her ruby red eyes looked quickly around as her mind cast about, tasting the minds of the multi-species citizens of the Empire. So far, she had not found anything that could be categorized as heresy or treason. Despite that, the female Orieni hierophant felt troubled.

Looking up, Hwi Rak could see the Great Sacred Precinct, with its towers, minarets, domes, palaces, gardens, courtyards and temples, all dedicated to the Living Gods. Only the Great Temple on Seliffe surpassed it in size and grandeur. Even so, the Sacred Precinct covered more ground than many planetary capital cities. For once in her life, the sight of the Sacred Precinct, bastion of truth and right, did not lift her spirits.

Entering the Precinct, she saw many figures in the uniform of the military and the robes of the acolytes. There were many more civilians as well, clustered together in small groups. Hwi Rak passed by bowing representatives of every citizen-race in the Empire as well as bowing ambassadors of the Empire's client races and allies. One of the ambassadors had clay-colored leathery skin with a skull-like face and skin pulled taut over bones. The dark set eyes glittered up at Hwi Rak past the being's jutting eyebrows. But the hierophant, for the moment, was too busy for the representative of the Rogolon Dynasty.

The gleaming stones of the Precinct, inlaid with precious gems and metals, tiny bits of mirror arranged in mosaics, caught the sunlight. Many acolytes labored to maintain the Precinct, polishing the inlays or sweeping the courtyards clean.

The main courtyard stretched far beyond another gateway. Nearly a square kilometer large, it was lined on both sides with gleaming stone obelisks every ten paces. Each of the obelisks was topped by a multifaceted crystal ball which could catch even the dimmest starlight and reflect it a hundredfold. On a normal sunny day such as this, the radiance was blinding.

Hwi Rak knew that every crystal-topped obelisk represented a world in the Orieni Empire. At the moment, there were 30 obelisks. Though the Empire had impressively recovered from the war with the Centauri over two centuries ago. The number was half of what the Orieni once ruled before that war due in no small part to the fact that so many worlds were completely devastated by mass driver weapons in the Centauri-Orieni War. Even now, the female hierophant could see the pedestals that once supported the other obelisks, a constant reminder of how far the Empire still needed to go to recover its full strength.

Soaring above all of the Sacred Precinct was the Dome of Truth. It was a wonder that finally did restore some of Hwi Rak's spirits. It was built to replace the Dome of Light that was destroyed in a Centauri attack on Orien during the Centauri-Orieni War. Pure white on the outside, while on the inside, gold leaf cast down the light of a thousand hanging lamps. Thick white columns ranged the chamber, plain and polished to glistening, but the dome itself stretched a hundred paces across unsupported and rose fifty paces at its peak, above the simple marble dais, centered on the white marble floor. This was where the Council of the Blessed met in their most solemn moments. Guarding the massive entrance into the Dome of Truth were two Red Monks, their red armor, helmet and robes startling against the whiteness of the building. Clad and hidden in gleaming red armor and helmet, their faces never to be seen by anyone not a Red Monk, the Red Monks were a new elite military monastic order within the Orieni Empire, established as part of the program of Imperial reconstruction and renaissance.

Dozens of hierophants wandered about the vast chamber-it was a sight worth seeing, though none but the Blessed ever did, of course-yet a conclave of the Council had been summoned.

It was a sight to see: the multicolored plumage of Orieni feathers, all united by robes of white and gold. Behind the great columns ran rows of smaller ones, just as simple and polished just as highly, and tall alcoves where scenes of the Orieni Empire's triumphs made frescoes. Hwi Rak strolled, looking into each recess, as more of the hierophants filled the chamber.

A telepathic signal from Chief Hierophant Khorst Rak reverberated in their minds to officially begin the meeting of the sixty-three members of the Council. Soon, the hierophants were already arguing the issues facing the Empire. Hwi Rak watched the proceedings with a studied look of indifference, but she carefully watched the Leader of the Blessed, Khorst Rak, standing on the marble dais under the Dome of Truth. The blue-feathered Orieni was a capable hierophant in his 50's. He was also her uncle.

One of the hierophants was speaking. "…we should not hesitate to contact the Attarn Union. A trade agreement is in the best interests of the Empire."

Another hierophant spoke up. "I agree. We take the long view, brothers and sisters. Through the Attarn, we could eventually contact the Courata Imperium of which we have only rumors. With this step, we could open new sectors of the galaxy to Order. I recommend we dispatch a diplomatic mission to Attar III to open negotiations."

Hwi Rak, standing among the crowd of hierophants, grunted slightly.

The Chief Hierophant glanced at her. His mind immediately caught the tone of her mind. "Hierophant Hwi Rak, you disagree with the motion."

Hwi clicked her beak softly. "I support all trade ventures and all diplomatic overtures, but the Attarn Union is coreward of the Grome and Hurr territories, too far for us to safely traverse the space-lanes of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds without getting involved in the Chaos overcoming these worlds. If the All-Seeing Eye of the Blessed is correct in their intelligence, then the Attarn are fighting a low-level quasi-war with the Grome. It would be impractical at this time. I think the more important issue is the situation in Sectors fifty-seven, seventy, and four ninety-eight."

"You mean the refugees?" said the hierophant who proposed trade with the Attarn. His green feather crest rose and fell in an expression of exasperation. "The Hand of the Blessed is directing them to Kazomi Seven. That world is becoming a multiracial one. It has the potential to be an example of the security and beauty of Order. I think we should make it a protectorate of the Empire."

"How quickly you forget the Shadow base at Arcata Seven."

Khorst Rak said, "that base has been eliminated when we sent the Hand to save the Arcatans."

"Only because we wished to bring Sectors Seventy and Four ninety-eight into our sphere of influence," shot back Hwi Rak.

Many of the hierophants shifted on their feet uncomfortably. When the ancient enemies of the Living Gods returned and conflicts raged on the other side of Minbari space, the Council of the Blessed realized that the prophesied Years of Fire and Darkness had come. The Shadows did not attack the Orieni, but the Orieni military, the Hand of the Blessed, followed their duty to the Living gods by mobilizing. They were preparing to move through Minbari space and march with the Minbari against the Shadows when something unexpected had occurred.

Orieni intelligence on what was actually happening was limited. All they knew was that a new enemy force had appeared and fought the Shadows. The Blessed were soon surprised to find that the new adversary did not respect the Vorlons. The situation was so unusual that the ruling hierophants of the Blessed decided to hold back the Hand to wait and see events , they heard rumors that the Shadows had lost to the new enemy. For a while, there was rejoicing.

Then the galaxy was turned on its ear.

The rumors had turned out to be false. The Shadows had not lost, merely suffered a defeat along with their darkness-tainted proxies, their soldiers of darkness. The Vorlons left. They simply left. Both the Vorlons and the Shadows left for the Rim. When news of this reached the Orieni, the Blessed and the people alike were dismayed. Their Gods were gone. The Blessed were completely shocked at this turn of events. They could not comprehend why the Living Gods would abandon the galaxy and their servants.

Not knowing quite what to do, the Blessed were content with consolidating the Empire's hold upon several planets in Sector 498 such as Tizino Prime, the Dura Seven Outpost, Ventari Three, Arcata seven, Greater and Lesser Krindar, not to mention the Hand's annexation of the abandoned Centauri colonies of Kazat, Beta Ten and Quadrant Three elsewhere. The Hand of the Blessed even made recons of the isolated Brakiri mining colony of D'Grn Four.

Hwi Rak continued venting her frustration. "The Hand has been on a war footing ever since the appearance of the Shadows. It was ready to move at a moment's notice. The admirals are angry that we had them simply sit by and do nothing while the Living Gods were driven out of the galaxy by the forces of Chaos! The pacification of the Human station failed miserably and the effectiveness of the Hand was questioned. The people are angry! They demand that we act." Hwi Rak pointed at the top of the tall doors leading into the Dome of Truth. "We have a saying carved above those doors. 'Peace through Strength, Order from Chaos.' They are our watchwords. Have we forgotten them? Chaos reigns! Do you doubt it? We have only to see the refugees flooding the planets of Sector 498 and hear all of the governments in Sector 5 Fifty Seven declaring a state of interplanetary emergency!"

The other sixty-two hierophants were silent. Still, they hesitated. Still, they would not take action.

Hwi Rak fumed. The Orieni were supposed to stand for Order and yet the Blessed were allowing Chaos to cow them. There was a real possibility of the general dissatisfaction causing a military coup, which some of the Blessed feared. They knew not what to do. They sought to distract the Hand by assigning missions to restore Order to local areas, such as the action to destroy the abandoned Shadow bases at Arcata Seven, Ventari Three, Tizino Prime and the Dura Seven outpost.

Recently, the Order had been 'repelled' by the ones called Humans or Earthers. The station had been slated for destruction. It was strongly suspected that those in the station had something to do with the Vorlons departing. The stations reports had screamed sacrilege against the Vorlons to the very heaven themselves and had allowed the darkness to speak their abominations for all to hear! Their technology was deemed too dangerous and not in line with the proper paths in which the young ones were decreed to travel by the Light. Their error would have to be cleansed in the near future. But for now…

The huge carved doors swung open. The two Red Monks guarding the entrance held the massive ringed door handles. An old hierophant limped in, supported by a cane and an acolyte. The Council of Hierophants whispered and muttered in surprise. They recognized the wizened Orieni who rarely left Seliffe, if ever.

"The Speaker!"

Leader Khorst Rak looked down from the central dais as the hierophants parted to permit passage to the dais for the Speaker of the Living Gods. The Leader of the Blessed made a space for the Speaker as the old man stepped up onto the marble dais.

The old one spoke. "You know me. I am the one who speaks the word of the Living Gods. Usually, I would speak things only to be spoken in the light of the fire. But the need of the Gods is greater than tradition." The Speaker looked around until he fixed his eyes upon Hwi Rak. She was shocked to see that he was now blind. He nodded, telepathically aware of her shock. He mentally pointed at her and some hierophants turned to look at Hwi Rak . "This young hierophant says that Chaos reigns." The Speaker spread his arms to include the whole Council. "The enemy is not Chaos, but Anti-Life itself."

The Leader looked puzzled. "Anti-Life?"

The old man's beak slacked in confirmation and his crest of age-brightened feathers rose. "Where the Shadows are Lords of Chaos and the Living Gods Lords of Order, they are Lords of Death. The memory comes to me in its time of need. The Dead Ones are a power beyond comprehension. A hunger beyond understanding. They are anti-life itself, older even than the Living Gods. Telepathic, all of them. They wish to destroy all life that is not their own. They believe only they have the right to exist in the universe, that all other life-forms are inferior and must be exterminated. They must be stopped or hundreds of worlds, including Orien itself, will die. The Orieni Empire must raise the banners of holy war."

The Speaker could sense that in their minds, the hierophants did not truly understand. Their sense of duty and judgment had been clouded by the confusion and fear caused by the departure of the Living Gods. He opened his mind to all of the hierophants, especially the memory of the vision showing the fight between an Anti-Life being and the angelic Living God. So fresh was the memory that all who saw it knew that the battle was only minutes old and it occurred on the very station the Order had deemed to chaotic to exist.

The Council of the Blessed finally understood.

_**Babylon Five:**_

_Bang!_

Colonel Griffin didn't wince this time as stray enemy fire struck against the energy shields surrounding _Babylon Five_. The station's long-range weapons were still targeting and firing at the closest enemy ship. The death toll of allied ships and lives had been horrendous so far. Four Minbari ships had been destroyed outright. Four Earth Alliance warships had been destroyed along with one Centauri _Primus_ that had been cut in half in the first few minutes of fighting. Except for the Starfleet vessels, every single surviving alliance ship had suffered moderate to severe damage. Three of their smaller fighter bombers had been lost when their shields had failed. The enemy had lost all three of their smaller, destroyer-class ships and four of their larger battleships had blown up taking two of the older _Hyperions_ and one _Tinashi_ with them in death.

The _Hyperions_ were useless he thought. As warships of the line they needed to be retired unless they underwent massive refits and even that would only delay the inevitable. As it stood they were little more than flying death traps when coming up against modern warships and if Earth Alliance were to remain a power they had to modernize and do it fast. And we need shield technology he silently added. The station had shown that fact in more clarity than any battle between the Federation and EA a couple of years ago. The station deflected all of the incoming fire and had offered additional protection for the _Valen'tha._

"Colonel." Lieutenant Corwin stared at the readouts as both of the surviving enemy ships changed tactics. They were performing what amounted to a controlled retreat. The smaller fighters were retreating too, swarming around the mother ships trying to protect them from allied ships snipping at the edges. But it wasn't over by any means. The _Ambassador_ took a direct hit by one of the plasma pulses. The starship was rocked and its shields were visible as they struggled to save the ship from destruction. "They're backing off."

"Redirect weapons fire to support our fighters."

"Yes, Colonel."

The Lieutenant was very competent and Griffin had little to worry about on that end. The Command and control fire team were as good as it got and as colonel, he stayed out of their way as much as possible. What he was doing was listening in on the broadcasts. Garrett's ship had been hit and it survived with barely a scratch where other ships had been completely destroyed. While they were fighting, the _Ambassador_ and _Enterprise_ were transmitting data about the enemy's weapons. The words 'Romulan plasma variants' and 'nuclear shredder or disintegrator' had caught his attention and when this was over he needed to have a talk with her to find out exactly what they were talking about. His attention was diverted as the calls for assistance reached the station. "The _Agamemnon_ is requesting assistance. Their hull has been breached; they're venting atmosphere. Divert the _Evanston_."

"Diverting," 'Lieutenant Wilson said. She spoke swiftly into her comms system. "They acknowledge and are diverting."

"Tell them to put a fire under it."

Griffin glanced at the woman as she quickly relayed the order. Sheridan had a well-trained crew and he was proud to work along side them. It looked like the station would survive today.

And that was when the bottom fell out. Inside the CnC, threat alarm systems began blaring.

"We're being targeted," Corwin yelled. "Energy spike from one of the enemy ships! Shields are at full."

"All ships, move away from the station," Griffin ordered desperately. "We have incoming. All ships, move away from the station."

"They're firing!"

Remote cameras switched to enemy ship locked onto the station. The entire rear of the vessel was almost sun bright. The cameras just barely captured both Federation ships and a pair of Minbari firing on the monster. The rear of the ship exploded as had the others taking any unfortunate soul not fast enough to escape out of the blast radius. However, its destruction was too late. The Clovien warship had already fired its plasma pulse directly at the station. The plasma sphere crossed the distance in less than three seconds. The upgraded MK II defense grid energy grid projectors immediately tracked and fired. The defensive energy did nothing as it was absorbed by the incoming plasma.

When the energy blast hit, the Federation shields given to protect the _Babylon Five_ station became visible to every ship in the system. For six, eternally long seconds the battle waged between plasma and energy shield. Lights dimmed and then died. There were power surges and outages throughout the length of the station. The rail tram system lost rails and collapsed onto the floor killing dozens of station inhabitants. The five mile-long structure shuddered violently as it struggled against death.

"Damage report!"

It didn't look good. "Shield generators are burned out," Corwin replied quickly. As he continued looking at damage he cringed. "The tram system is destroyed. We have burnouts in brown and green sectors. Reporting structural damage in all sectors. Reactor number sixteen is close to redlining. Two fires been detected in sector seven. The MKII is offline and secondary weapons on the port side are damaged. Polarized plating is online but another hit like that we'll lose the station."

"But we're still alive." He couldn't believe it. The station had survived a direct hit from one of those weapons, admittedly just barely, but they were still alive. "Get damage control on it."

"Yes, Sir."

"The enemy ships are definitely retreating. Our forces are still following them."

Griffin nodded as he glared malevolently at the last surviving capital ship. Although only slightly bigger than the other capitals, its configuration was different, having a more organic almost clam-like design. It was putting up a tremendous defense against the Federation ships determined to convert it to sand-sized pieces of shrapnel.

They weren't going to be allowed to get back home and at four-to-one odds, the ship didn't stand a chance, something that pleased him immensely.


	22. Chapter 22

In this chapter you'll read about the Clovien-class command ships. The design is a bit different than the standard Sinhindrea sphere vessels. The design has been made and the image is intimidating but you won't see it here. The image is shown on another site and eventually I will post a link for those interested. Now for those other than Samael (who really loves this story despite his ranting -I may even have him guest star- seriously) please enjoy. Thank you.

AG

On with the story.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

"_**The sound of Drums in the Night"**_

_**ISN continuing report: Babylon Five under siege:**_

_Good morning everyone. We once again interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to update the situation at Babylon Five suffering under the onslaught of yet another attack. EarthForce, Minbari, Centauri, and Federation ships to name a few are battling against unknown foes. We're still trying to ascertain the events that led to this conflict. There are reports that EarthForce is aware of identity of the enemy ships but they're remaining tightlipped and we've had no confirmation of who they are. A few minutes ago we caught up with Senator and presidential hopeful Bruce Wells and he had this to say._

"_The president is in contact with the station right now so I'm not at liberty to say exactly who our forces are fighting against."_

"_Do you know how the battle began?"_

"_We believe the battle is a result of the Minbari bringing their internal conflict to our territories. They led their enemies to _Babylon Five_. Whether they did this purposely or not is unclear at this time however we do know that they chose to come to _Babylon Five_ under the guise of requesting asylum. It is also unclear why they didn't retreat to the Federation outpost LaBarre which is locate don the opposite side of epsilon Eridani since its defense are more powerful and they have few civilians who would come under fire by the enemy attack our station. I find that particularly interesting since they have closer ties to the Federation than we have.'_

"_Why would the Minbari come to _Babylon Five_ for protection? They have the largest, most powerful fleet known."_

"_Our initial reports suggests that there is a civil war on Minbar. The opposing forces may have hired those aliens now attacking to remove their opposition who fled here. This is all supposition of course. There's too much we don't know which is why when I am elected president we will make sure that houses of government are kept informed instead of hiding the truth from the people. Our brave men and women have been forced into a conflict not of our making. Some of them have already died and when this is over I will demand a full enquiry on the use of EarthForce equipment and personnel used to defend a station that is no longer Earth Alliance property without senate permission. And another thing. The Federation station should have informed Earth Alliance that they were taking military action against unknown forces in the system. Their utter lack of respect for Earth Alliance laws and territories once again shows evidence of their proclivity to flaunt their power in our collective faces. These refugees should be held accountable for their actions in the post-Clark administration. In order for our two humanities to function properly we need to redefine our relationship with these people who apparently have little to no regard for the law. _

_**Babylon Five Space**_

_**Sinhindrea Escape Pod sixteen:**_

The two Sinhindrea inside the cramped escape pod prepared for the crushing jolt that would happen in a matter of moments. The targeted human-stained ship was less than ten seconds away from impact. Both were aware that the pod's shields would withstand the initial contact as it was designed to and the pods weapons would be enough to penetrate the metallic armor. The organic interface told them that there were two dozen survivors vectoring in on the same targeted ship as they were.

The number of escape craft dwindled as two more pods were destroyed. Then more thought transmissions disappeared. It didn't matter. They were all already dead. The radiation doses they'd received when the ship's energy sphere went critical was terminal as was expected. Damaged ships either self-destructed or auto-flooded with enough radiation to poison anything that came close to what remained. The radiation would quickly degrade and destroy any vital systems that might be used against their creators. That was standard protocol. If the crew happened to be on the ship at that time, they were deemed expendable. Not even their cybernetic enhancements would save them past a couple of standard hours and none who were contaminated would be allowed to ever return to one of their other ships. No sentient 'kU would be allowed to discover their technology and possibly use it against them. Their purpose now was to kill as many of the stained ones as they could before they died. Such was the way of Yonji Sinhindrea since the time of the beginning and such was the way it was now. There would be no glory obtained in the actions they were about to perform. Indeed the aliens had no concept of glory, but there was purpose in what they were about to do and that would serve the others of their race. By destroying the enemy and gathering and transmitting the data, there would be less for the others to kill thereby improving the survival of the race.

One second before the pod's impact with the ship, plasma-based weapons auto-activated and penetrated the three meter thick armor allowing the pod entry into the bowels of the ship. The pod burrowed deep into the guts of the _Omega_ finally coming to a stop in one of the corridors. The _Omega_ continued to shudder as the other surviving pods forced entry into the ship. The elder female reached out with her mind connecting the others together. Thirteen of her people had survived to make it to the ship. As the first to arrive, she was designated leader although she wasn't the eldest. But she was the strongest telepath and her job would be to act as coordinator. At seven and a half feet, she wasn't the largest either. She still had two sets of liquid grey-colored eyes. The third set wouldn't develop until she was an adult. She was at the last stage before complete maturity, armored like an adult but still squid-like in shape instead of the more crab-adult form characteristic of her species. One more molt and she would have been an adult.

That'd never happen now.

There were several sHp'kU's inside the corridor, some were wounded, some dead. Two undamaged beings were trapped inside when the pods broke through and damaged the hatch that would have lead to their escape. She and her companion glared at the two prey animals. To a Human, she may have looked vaguely squid-like without the suction cuffs, but that was where the resemblance ended. Her species in their immature stage was nothing like a Terran squid. Her species were consummate predators nothing less. Every part of her was designed to either kill or defend from being killed.

She rose up on her six armored appendages slowly bring herself to her full height. Using her chromatophores, she communicated with her companion using natural light for the last time. Since they were in telepathic contact there was no further need to flash instructions and all too soon her skin would began to rot from the radiation making colorimetric communication difficult. Quickly, she ordered the survivors to come to her as she and her companion turned their attention back to the two undamaged, terrified sHp'kU. The Sinhindrea went into hunting mode, each one of them now using the same chromatophores that allowed them to communicate using flashing lights to blend into the surrounding environment. This would be the last meal of their lives and they each had an irrational need to savor it.

***

To crewmen First class Troy Garfield, things had been already been bad enough when the collision alert siren started blasting. The multiple impacts had slammed him into the corridor walls several times despite the lack of gravity. The emergency bulkheads slammed shut as a safety measure preventing precious air from escaping in case of hull breaches, which effectively sealed them inside corridor Twenty-Five C. There was emergency lighting but the red lighting didn't do much to ease his fear. The only reason why he and Lee weren't floating around the corridor was because they both were tethered to the walls. He suffered from a busted lip while Lee was complaining about going head first into the wall. Several of his friends were in far worse shape. Thompson went headfirst into the reinforced bulkhead as did Sarah, her blond hair now matted with all too much blood. James was screaming, something about his arms and legs being broken. Troy was about to come to his aid when he froze in his tracks.

In the far corner something had burned its way through several meters of armor. The metal had actually glowed before melting. That was bad enough, but the fact that the metal seemed to fade into nothingness set his teeth on edge. The heat from the weapon was so hot that he could still feel it and he was twenty-five meters away from the impact zone. Anybody closer had either been incinerated or burned. The blood droplets floating in zero gravity combined with the smells wafting in from the far side were almost unbearable.

Troy fumbled with a comms port discovering to his delight that it was still working. "Crewmen Garfield to bridge."

"_Bridge."_

"Location Machine Shop Three, corridor Twenty-Five C. Hull's been breached. Felt like multiple breaches. Five of the crew were incinerated, two are down and two wounded. Emergency bulkheads are down and non-operable, requesting immediate evac."

"_Roger that. Be advised that we have been boarded. Help is coming as soon as possible." _

'_Tell me about it.'_ "Yes, Sir. Air seems to be okay, but I'm…hold on."

Someone was punching him on the shoulder. It was Lee. The man was frantically signaling him to shut up. He was pointing past the floating blood at something at the end of the corridor. Something big had just joined them in the corridor. Whatever it was it was huge filling the width of the corridor and for a moment it seemed to have radiated every color in the spectrum across its skin. The colors were bright enough to light up the entire corridor. Then another 'something' did the same thing, only its colors were different. The colors revealed nightmares, vaguely squid like with huge elongated heads.

"Sir, we have invaders," he whispered harshly into the comms. Request armed GROPOs." Something moved and the man blanched. "They should come in hot."

"_Two minutes. Stay on the line."_

"Roger that."

Lee was hunched down now, desperately trying to quiet James who was moaning incoherently. His eyes however had never left the far corridor. One of the rear bulkheads had just melted and more of those creatures had stepped through. A side wall was battered aside as though it was tin foil allowing another group of aliens in.

"And to think," Troy whispered to a wide-eyed Lee. "I used to hate walking down this hallway because it was too long."

"How long?" asked Lee not even noticing Troy's attempt at humor.

"How long," repeated Troy into the mike.

"_One minute before they get here, working on the locking mechanism now. They're coming in hot."_

"I hope to God they hurry," Lee whispered.

Troy wholeheartedly agreed with that whispered prayer as he watched the first two seven foot tall monsters just faded from sight. They didn't disappear as much as faded into the background. If he looked hard enough he could almost see their outlines. Their armored skin matched the color of the emergency lighting even matching the occasional electrical shorts from the damaged power junctions. But their eyes remained visible in the reddish light and they were moving closer. The others now faded from view as well. Only the eyes – all four of them – remained fully visible. And those eyes were moving closer. The ones in the back began moving forward. One of them picked up Thompson, casually ripped his remains apart, and distributed the portions to the others behind it. Sarah was next. Whether she was still alive or dead, Troy didn't have a clue but he did whisper a quick prayer for her.

The two leads were advancing slowly towards Lee, James and himself. James was still screaming, but now if was from stark terror, not just the pain. Despite the man's condition, he and Lee had dragged him as close to the hatch as they could manage.

"We gonna die," Lee hissed. "Not, like this. Not like this," he repeated.

Troy didn't want to die like this either. From what little he could see, the creatures were congregating at the rear of the corridor and to his surprise, they were chanting. The sound was eerie as they stamped on metal plating in unison. The sounds coming from their throats were so deep that he couldn't quite hear as much as feel it all the way to his bones.

He'd never been as scared in his life as he was right now. In fact, he was so terrified that for an instant he'd forgotten that the two lead aliens moving ever closer. That part of his mind that was all but paralyzed was warring with another part of his mind. And it was telling him, no insisting that these beings were intelligent and as such the must by nature respect life. Part of him wanted to understand and wanted to open a dialogue with them, to better understand them. The other part of him, the part that was looking at the nine-inch fang-like rows of teeth, was trying to force his legs to run and his mind was threatening to shut down. To his right, Lee had a similar confused look on his face as if he were struggling with the same emotions. James however continued screaming, oblivious of the conflict both uninjured men were desperately fighting against.

Troy Garfield saw nothing but his impending death approaching. With strength of will that he didn't believe he had he reached up touché the communication's transmit button and whispered, "They can tear through bulkheads. Come in hot. Don't worry about us."

There was silence for a moment on the other side. _"This is the captain. Hang in there, that's an order!"_

The monstrous creature was on top of him now, glaring down. It was so close to Troy that he could feel the body heat radiating from the creature.

Lee had disappeared. Troy hadn't even noticed what happened to him.

An enormous appendage landed next to him less than a meter away from his leg. At that distance he still just barely saw the outline of leg as it blended into the background almost perfectly. "Sorry, Sir," he gulped. "Don't think I can do that."

***

The floor vibrated to the beat of drums.

There was music coming from behind the bulkhead. It was a throbbing in unison that caused the very bones to want to move in beat. There was nothing pleasant about it, nothing at all. Silently he thanked himself for having a helmet on, otherwise his hair (which was sticking straight up – he could it) would be visible for all to see which wasn't good for moral of the men under his command.

Three dozen GROPOS in full combat gear were positioned at the blast door ready to deal with the boarders. Lieutenant John Lechy still had trouble believing it. To his knowledge something like this had never happened on a warship, civilian freighters yes, combat ships, no. Pirate boarding were fairly common but not like this.

Those under his command were spread out using as much cover as they could find. PPGS, body shields, full armor…they were ready. Whatever these things were, bulkheads apparently didn't slow them down so trying to seal them in, trying to contain them wasn't going to work. Briefly, the captain wondered why they hadn't simply blown up the ship with some sort of explosives, not that he wasn't happy to still be alive but he wanted to understand their motivation. Usually if someone didn't go for the quick kill, then what came after was usually worse. Lechy had been in tough situations before. He was a professional however something was wrong almost as if there was something was messing with his mind.

His micro-mic boomed in his ear actually scaring him. _"We're in position. Door is jacked."_

"Go."

A corporal punched in the override code. Next to him stood two highly focused soldiers, rifles at the ready. Two more were behind them prepared to pull the survivors to safety. The others were prepared to back them up with excessive force. The emergency bulkhead opened, the corporal's eyes went wide.

The two point GROPOS were firing into the faces of nightmares before Lechy to even give the order to fire. The modified assault rifles fired in unison, super-heated helium hit their targets at point blank range and was totally ineffective. The weapon's fire dissipated over a reddish energy field surrounding the alien. When hit, the shield shimmered from front to back revealing the skin-hugging contour of its configuration.

That's when the screaming started.

***

Captain James bellowed orders determined at keep his ship from falling apart. His responsibility was to the ship and he begrudgingly left the responsibility of the ongoing firefight to his XO. Engineering was trying to lock down the erratically acting Number Three engine, suffering from the effects of the pod breach destroying critical power junctions. There were several hull ruptures that needed attending to but the presence of high amounts of radiation and those aliens were hampering the repair crews. Atmosphere was bleeding out and environmental was working overtime to minimize the ever increasing damage. One reactor had scrammed and another was being locked down before it could do any more damage.

Comms was saying that the _Evanston_ was moments away, slowly approaching on the starboard side where the enemy escape pods had breached the _Agamemnon's_ hull. That brought a bit of comfort to him in this otherwise dire situation. Still the screaming from his men had ripped at him and his eyes were riveted on the screen showing the carnage in corridor Twenty-Five C. The half-invisible aliens were big, extremely fast, and strong enough to gouge holes in the metallic walls and ceilings as they ran across and decimated the first wave of GROPOS. The heavy riot shields did nothing to deter the enemy weapons. Plasma-based energy weapons burned through men, armor and hull plating with impunity while return fire from heavy PPGs did nothing to slow them down. Men and women burned while the creatures advanced down corridor Twenty-Five C heading towards corridor Twenty-Four. The first wave of twenty of EarthForce's finest died within fifteen seconds of contact with the enemy. The weapons used by the aliens destroyed everything they touched. Re-enforced internal hull melted like butter.

"_They're running across the ceiling!"_

With extreme difficulty, the Captain tore his eyes away from the horrific scenes. "I want all unarmed personnel evacuated from c-Twenty-Four to c-Sixteen. All armed units converge on c-Twenty Three, repeat corridor Twenty-Three section C. Repel the invaders by any means necessary."

Another scream of one of his people dying pulled his attention back to the screen. An impossibly long spear-like appendage had impaled one of his soldiers. Drawing the already deceased soldier in the creature then casually threw the body to the far wall. More soldiers joined the fighting using projectile weapon fire joining with those using PPGs. Someone threw a fragmentation grenade which was immediately followed by more weapons fire. The weapons from a dozen sources converged on one of the creatures. The energy field protecting it rippled from red to greenish yellow and then failed. Two GROPOs emptied their weapons in the face of one of the aliens at almost point blank range. It screamed in defiance even as it died.

Their threat response fully activated now, the Sinhindrea powered up all of their weapons and started firing at anything that moved. The energy weapons were bad enough, but those weapons gave new definition to the word butchery. The results were horrific enough for the Captain to order the majority of the crew to abandon ship. His voice shook as he gave the order to seal the bulkhead doors at section Twenty-Two C, consigning his men fighting those aliens to their deaths.

_**Earth Alliance warship **_**Evanston:**

Captain Drake didn't attempt to disguise his concern as he stared at the besieged _Omega_. There were small explosions erupting from the rear section of the _Agamemnon_ where there was evidence of explosive decompressions. Parts of the ship, equipment and crew were thrown out, sucked into space and he could do nothing to stop it. He was in constant contact with James; however because of the mounting destruction he wasn't sure if the connection would last much longer. While he stood relatively impotent James's crew were trying everything they could to eliminate the invaders. A second alien had been killed using the same technique pioneered by the now dead GROPO squad. Another simply rolled over and died. No one knew why.

Desperate, the captain ordered sections of the ship opened to vacuum, trying to space the creatures. That didn't work as they used their opposable thumb-like claws to clamp onto the metallic walls, floor, and ceilings. Several of them ripped into the floor and tore their way onto the lower deck exposing that section to the very vacuum trying to kill them, slaughtering dozens of surprised people unable to get away from either the explosive decompression or the aliens who apparently had no difficulty surviving in vacuum. The _Agamemnon's_ XO was swearing that the aliens anticipated every ambush, every tactic they attempted, which made sense because the aliens were known to be telepathic. They could literally read the intent of the soldiers and respond accordingly.

Consigning some of his own people to death by spacing had to have had some effect on the Agamemnon's Captain. He didn't envy him and his position at all, "James, I'm sending some my people over there. They'll be there in eight minutes."

"_Negative,"_ James responded quickly. Behind him the crewmembers were in controlled chaos. "W_e're abandoning ship. I'm transmitting our logs over to you and _Babylon Five_ while we still can. They have some kind of weapon besides the ray guns. Drake, it dissolves bones, any calcium it touches. We tried everything to stop them, to keep them from engineering and the munitions stores,"_ he said. _"Two of the aliens made it to munitions and we can't breach their defenses. Their personal shields and natural armor is too much and they're highly radioactive so my people will need rad meds as soon as they get to you. I've got dozens of wounded in the pods. Help them."_

"I will, Captain," Drake promised. "The Starfleeters have transporters that can do the job in minutes." The Fed ships were in full battle mode, slowly but surely tearing that huge clam-like monstrosity to pieces. They couldn't allow the vessel to escape. If they did then it would most certainly use its weapons on everything in the area just like the other one had tried to do when they attacked Mars. "Cut your engines and we'll nudge you towards the station." Didn't matter which station, as _Babylon Five_ had those transmat systems as well, although nowhere near as advanced as the _LaBarre_.

"_We may not have enough time. You'll destroy the _Evanston_. I'll set her adrift. Maybe we can salvage her later, when these things are dead. Got to be the radiation,"_ he muttered thinking about what happened to the one alien.

"Understood." And he did. _Evanston_ sensors had detected the radiation burst just as the escape pods fled their ship. The aliens had to be dying from radiation poisoning. But they still had energy shields protecting them. It always came back to that. "Get off the ship, Captain."

"_Getting everyone off now."_

_***_

Pandemonium.

Crewmen Treadway had never seen anything like the wounded that were coming through. The first escape pod was pulled in. There were twelve survivors out of seventeen crowded into it. Two of the survivors were carried out in, both in deep shock. One was missing the bones from his left hip to his feet. The medics had to lift his leg like a sack. Fortunately, the man was unconscious and in better shape than the deceased man pulled out next. That man was missing the bones in his right half of his ribcage and lower spine.

On the second pod, a female victim had lost her jaw and teeth. The look in her eyes defied description. Treadway tried not to gag, but he couldn't stop himself. This was the first time he'd seen half melted people before.

_**EA Agamemnon:**_

She was dying. The radiation that flooded her system slowly rotted her cellular structure, breaking it down despite the nanites in her body trying to combat the degradation. It was no use as she knew. There was less than a half hour of life left. The radiation had damaged the nanites as much as it had damaged her body. One of her people had already succumbed. She promptly forgot about him.

The Human stain on this vessel had resisted, throwing themselves into the fight regardless of the losses. Their weapons were primitive but effective provided enough of them could be focused on her people. The power packs were just about drained. Te protective fields would no longer function; however they had served their purpose.

The sHp'kUs had been taught fear, learned it well, but they had not yet learned submission. Like the sHp'kUs and other stains in this part of space, empathic emissions '_sent'_ out to generate submission of the creatures had mixed results. Sometimes the sMinbp'kU became paralyzed by that fear, sometimes they became more aggressive. Predicting which way they would respond was unreliable. Instead of simply dying, they resisted and died screaming. It was important data, indicating that the sHp'kUs like the sMinbp'kU, were a threat that needed to be completely eliminated. They were too prone to resistance. The Sinhindrea had an aversion to inferior creatures that resisted their will. Now was the perfect time for them to realize that their resistance to the will of the Yonji Sinhindrea was futile – and in the home universe those primitive cybernetic collective beings would come to understand the same thing. It was only a matter of time before they were destroyed and the Sinhindrea had been around for millions of years.

Dutifully, she opened the remote transmission relay on her escape pod and relayed all of the relevant data. The pod transmitted the data through the hyperspace shunt. Once the transmission was complete she took time to make a quick glance at the dead sHp'kUs through her liquid gray eyes. A quick telepathic scan confirmed that they were nothing but dead meat. It was a waste of good meat but she didn't really care.

It was time to die killing more of those who threatened the will of her species.

Once more she cybernetically connected to her pod and activated the plasma generator. The explosion would destroy the ship and everything on it as per standard procedure. Sinhindrea technology would not be allowed to fall into the appendages of these creatures. She transmitted the destruct code.

The world went black.

**U****SS**_** Ambassador-Bridge: **_

Every singe one of those protrusions was a weapon, Garrett grimaced. In front, on the viewscreen she could see the unique, almost crab-designed Sinhindrea capital ship backing away and powering up to use their faster-than-light drive to get away. And normally in a fit of mercy she would allow it escape. However these aliens had made their agenda clear. She and others had made multiple attempts to communicate with them all of which had been pointedly ignored. Hundreds maybe thousands were dead in the defense of the station and probably even more on the enemy's side and still they attacked. They had tracked the Minbari flagship at _Babylon Five_ and tried to destroy both it and the station and anyone trying to defend it. They destroyed ships unable to defend themselves. They attacked civilian ships. Entire worlds had fallen to them. The Vorlons had fled because of them as had the Shadows. They'd retreated, fallen back.

Now this was their line in the sand. They couldn't retreat any further. The Minbari were being besieged, their planet being ravaged. If they were lost, then everyone would fall. None of the other races could muster enough forces at this time to defend against the Sinhindrea. Everyone was still too fractured including the Minbari. Their entire military was gathering to free their world from the invaders and out of pride, they hadn't asked for help. The Centauri had offered and were rejected out of hand. Earth Alliance was wavering in the mistaken belief that they might not even enter the war, something that was, well; she had to say it, ignorant in the extreme. The government officials clamoring for non-interference were only delaying the inevitable.

The ship began glowing, characteristic of an imminent weapons fire. "Pattern Beta," she ordered.

The _Ambassador's_ helmsmen barely nodded and the ship went evasive avoiding the plasma beams fired by the Clovien warship. Seconds later, it avoided the plasma pulses. The science officer had confirmed earlier what she had suspected concerning the plasma weapons. They were very much like the old-style Romulans of one hundred years past. But there were some differences, the first of which was that the plasma containment fields didn't detonate from phasers or photon torpedoes. They did detonate on contact with the target, something that the Romulans hadn't yet been able to perfect in one hundred twenty years. The second thing was that the plasma energy was approximately fifty times stronger than anything the Romulans were able to create but it came at a price as the effective range was much shorter and the overall speed was slower to reach the target.

Those weaknesses didn't make it any less dangerous. Three main protrusion cannons and seven smaller ones powered by that enormous power source had a recycle rate of five seconds and more than once the _Ambassador_ and _Enterprise_ had suffered under those weapons. But the newer shields had held. "The allied ships are moving off. We have free reign," Lieutenant Torrence announced.

"Ready quantum torpedoes full spread," she ordered. The battleship_ Enterprise_ fed targeting data to all four starships as they prepared for a combined strike. "Fire when _Enterprise_ gives the command."

"We're ready, Ma'am."

***

The Clovien Lord Csynzu, victor of a dozen worlds, acknowledged that it was her time to die without a hint of emotion. She and her crew had underestimated her enemy's ability to combat her ships and their crews. She had been aware of the threats but had not taken sufficient precautions in dealing with the enemy-stained, from the Vorlon to Human stains from her own universe. The sHp'kU ships were too fast to maintain a sustained lock on. Her weapons were powerful enough to destroy them but the enemy never stayed in one place long enough for them to die as compared to the others that had lined up to die. The station had resisted destruction and the sMinbp'kU they had tracked had survived. Ramming would prove useless since her ship would be destroyed long before she reached here destination. The ancient creature would have felt shame if she could have, however she had another duty to perform before the end.

She entered her meditative state even as critical equipment began to break down. Her subordinates had begun the process of inhibiting the plasma surge protectors. The reactor would go critical in a matter of moments. The explosive energy and intense radiation would be directed towards the station eventually poisoning and destroying everything in its path. If she were unable to win, then she'd help insure that they wouldn't lose.

The telepathic conduit was opened. In seconds the savant touched the mind of the 'her progenitor,' the Lord of lords, leader and most revered ancient that had entered this universe and relayed everything that had happened.

_**The Dark City-Z'ha'Dum:**_

**Lightning from one of the many storms that now covered the planet struck the three mile high tower, momentarily giving anyone looking a perfect view of the capital city of the Yonji Sinhindrea. The old city built by the beings called the Shadows had been demolished, the transformation nanites using the old city as building blocks to build the new to Sinhindrea specifications.****The city built by the Shadows was no more and in its place a new one had arisen as magnificent as it was frightening. It was grown using the materials of the original city and decomposing bodies tens of thousands of the Shadows who were unable to escape the holocaust brought down upon them, a fate that Minbar would share. **The city itself was set in a bowl-shaped valley once occupied by the Shadow capital city stood. A purple mist wafted over the city beneath the dome, simulating the atmosphere of the Sinhindrea secondary homeworld established in the star system of a gas giant. **The buildings were covered with hieroglyphs that **were inscribed on walls everywhere** and whenever one of the ancient beings waved a hand over the glyphs or touched them, the glyphs would glow providing information and data through the cybernetic implants in that species' body.****They**serve their purpose by conveying telepathic and empathic meanings into Sinhindrea minds.

The main hall inside the dark citadel was huge, stretching for miles. It was filled with three parts sea water to one of polymeric fluid, the environment of choice of the Sinhindrea. The aliens could exist in vacuum for long periods of time if they chose to, however they were creatures of the sea and here they felt comfortable. Dozens of Sinhindrea swam through the room interfacing with the systems that dotted the room. From here the entire military and non-military society was accessible. There was no need for artificial light; their chromatophores supplied it for them.

Hundreds of light years away, Doxa'az, the First of Leaders, largest and oldest of the water dwellers, Commander of the Rights, absorbed everything that the Clovien Lord sent. She was a Clovien savant herself and as such she possessed the ability to establish and maintain contact with her race anywhere. She saw the battle through the eyes of Csynzu. Her hunt lord was in pain, but ignoring it as she continued with her report. She could see the shields of the last surviving Clovien were failing, the crew preparing to detonate the power sphere in a manner where it would do the most damage to those who dared to resist their deaths. It was a regrettable waste of resources and talent, but there was nothing she could do; life died, life continued. Theirs was at an end. Doxa'az mentally nodded her respect and closed her off mind from her lost progeny.

The failure of the Clovien hunt group, supported by several destroyers had come as a surprise and a revelation. The enemy was stronger than anticipated and as such now had her full attention. The mind hunters rarely failed although in this case, failure was understandable given the circumstances. The loss of Csynzu would hurt her people's cause but others would take her place.

Her mate, Fight-Lord Nesy'az floated beside her, not too closely lest he be considered a threat and treated accordingly. No intelligent male lingered to close to their mates out of season. The fact that he constantly remained in place within eight meters of Doxa'az was a not too subtle reminder of how esteemed his status was.

In the relative darkness, chromatophores flashed brightly, the colors ranging from deep purple to nearly bright yellow as he communicated his own opinion. In combination with his telepathy no outsider race would be able to interpret, much less translate any conversation by their species. Like his mate, he acknowledged the impending death of the progeny of their first mating and then promptly forgot her. Both would always remember Csynzu intellectually, but with her death, there was no need to be cognizant of her existence anymore.

"The station, the sMinbp'kU with the artificial enhancements was discovered spying on us, the leadership sMinbp'kU designated for extermination, and the sHp'kU ships from our universe remain unaffected by our efforts," confirmed Nesy'az. The almost subsonic growl he emitted as he communicated with his mate confirmed the magnitude of the mission's failure. "The failure leaves us at a disadvantage. The creatures have emotions that can be used to increase their resistance to destruction, but when we generate fear, the results are unpredictable as Lord Csynzu's data indicates."

As with all of his kind, he hadn't experienced emotions other than hatred for those not of his species, but he instinctually knew how to manipulate them to his advantage something he and his kind considered ironic. "The Clovien-hunt ships are few and our resources are limited in creating more until we are united with the other side."

"That may not be possible," flashed Doxa'az. "Our ships have been in the sCenp'kU system they call Courtor where the sHp'kU passed through the gateway that would lead to our universe. We know the exact location. We know that their quantum signature matches ours. We recorded and analyzed the signal used to activate the passageway. We can detect the event horizon. Efforts to reproduce the effect have failed. It refuses to activate for us despite our experiments. Our efforts have failed and continue to fail." The Clovien savant she floated unmoving for a moment as she thought about the quandary. "In time we '_will'_ activate the opening."

Nesy'az flashed acknowledgement of the situation. Even if it took millennia they would discover the secret of entry. They had waited that long for the sVorlbp'kU gate to reopen into this universe. That gateway was destroyed by the same sHp'kU that had escaped into the other inter-universal transit. If any sHp'kU needed to be fed upon with 'dedication' it was those on those ships. But they had escaped for a time. Again it didn't matter in the long run. His people on the other side would eventually find their worlds and eliminate the significant threat that they posed to his race. What did matter was the first hatching rapidly growing to stage one. Matting season had produce more than thirty million hatchings adding to the almost seven billion Sinhindrea that had transitioned through the gate before it was destroyed. Food was required; materials needed to expand had to be searched for. If food wasn't in abundance then the young would began to cannibalize one another. The weaker ones would perish which was not necessarily a positive attribute for the species. The loss of as many as thirty percent of the progeny would not be tolerated. Two planets had been denuded of food stuffs but more was required if the colony were to be maintained. And the WuJhn'qpi required attention as they reached their final growth stage. Water was at a premium or the animals wouldn't grow to their full potential without liberal amounts. However, treated carefully, the organisms, when sacrificed and prepared made spaceworthy, made very effective combat vessels.

"Water."

"Water," flashed Doxa'az. "There isn't enough in the surrounding systems. The choices?"

"The sMinbp'kU system. We are already there."

The 'She' used her generated appendage to plug into her computer system. Moments later, a transparent image of Minbar appeared in the liquid. "No. The sMinbp'kU world will be used for our base in this that sector. This world is too far away for our forward operations. The resistance of the creatures there is evident and our re-enforcements too far away for the front. Minbar doesn't have enough water to sustain our young and the WuJhn'qpi. The meat there will be used to sustain our operations when we establish our dominance. That will happen when their stellar resistance is destroyed. They are gathering to take their planet back. We allow them this as is our tradition and when they come we will break their crystalline shells and ground them to powder. They are the power in the region. When they fail, the others will fall. That is the objective."

"The sHp'kUs world had sufficient water but has been touched by Shadow," sent Fight-Lord Nesy'az. The interrogation of captured Shadows had revealed the plans that the Shadow-stain had hatched. Their plague had contaminated the entire planet and the Shadow-tech nano-virus was specifically designed to infect and kill Sinhindrea if they came into contact or fed off of anyone of the planet. The plague had been neutralized by the population but the Leader was taking no chances. Therefore a tribulation battlecruiser and support group were one their way to sterilize the planet; a sensible precaution although a waste of quality water. "The sAbbaHp'kU world has water. They do not pose a significant threat and should be saved for later. The sCenp'kU system has sufficient water, not as much as the sHp'kU or the sAbbaHp'kU home worlds but it will be useful." The ghostly image of Minbar was replaced with Centauri Prime.

"Agreed. See to it. Have the transports accompany the attack fleet. Destroy all resistance. Keep the damage to the stock to a minimum. Their protein will be needed for the ones."

Nesy'az swam backwards away from his She. It was a wise move. As long has they had been together, he understood the wisdom of never turning your back on mate as you retreated if you wished to continue existing. Males were flavorful in times of need and one never tempted them their life mates.

_**USS Ambassador:**_

There was a massive buildup of energy on the enemy ship just as Picard whispered over the comms, "_fire_."

The _Ambassador_ fired as did the _Enterprise_, as did the _Reliant_ as did the _Defiant_. It was complete overkill as the twenty-four torpedoes converged on the two thousand meter-long command Clovien warship. Its shields collapsed as fourteen torpedoes overwhelmed them. Another seven smashed into the length and width of the ship while the remaining three added to the inferno that was an already exploding power source. The Sinhindrea crew was unable to complete their controlled detonation and the subsequent explosion rivaled anything that had happened previously announcing the death of the last capital ship for everyone to see.

"So much for that," she said. "Swing us around. It's not over yet. Time to help clean up the smaller ones."

"Yes, Ma'am."

There were shattered and ruined enemy fighters everywhere. When the fight was over she intended to acquire several dead specimens for study to find out exactly what they were fighting against.

"Captain, the _Agamemnon_ is reporting boarding action by Sinhindrea."

"Swing us around. How long?"

"Plotting course. Twenty seconds before we're in transporter range."

"Push it!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

***

The _Agamemnon_ blossomed and incinerated in cascades of plasma energy before the _Ambassador_ could get there. Everyone onboard ceased to exist; more than seven hundred crewmen and women died including the captain and the bridge crew. Seventy-three EarthForce men and women from the escape pods rescued by the _Evanston_, survived. Nothing remained of the ship or the Sinhindrea onboard the detonation being successful. The explosion however didn't destroy damaged Sinhindrea fighters or their technologies.

_**Orieni space:**_

The Council of the Blessed had the Hand of the Blessed gather huge armadas in the Usuuth, Kazat and Nanbas Systems. Soldiers from all the citizen-races and client races of the Empire had joined the fleet months earlier. The entire order of Red Monks would join the massive fleets, guided by Orieni fleet chaplains, one of whom was Hwi Rak.

The ruling hierophants, through their diplomats, had already forced the pacifistic Kilkameshi government to sign a non-aggression pact and to declare their few systems open to Orieni ships of any type, thus allowing passage between Nanbas and Minbari space. They also called upon the silver-armored knights of the Rogolon Dynasty to join the Great Crusade against the Shadows and now the Anti-Life.

Before the fleets would bypass Centauri space from Usuuthir and Kazat or cross over into Minbari space from Nanbas, a momentous event occurred to every citizen of the Orieni Empire. Khorst Rak, Leader of the Blessed, appeared on every viewer in the Orieni Empire, in every home and every temple, and spoke.

"_The Anti-Life force destroying the worlds beyond our borders has driven the Living gods from our adoration and worship. They have cast them out of their homes into the great unknown. This is the most hideous act that has ever been carried out against our mighty race. The destroyers, blindly arrogant in their thoughts, wish to make themselves supreme in the universe. They do not realize their error. They have angered the Warriors of the gods, and the Warriors call out for vengeance._

"_We must—we shall punish the destroyers for casting the gods out even as the gods sought to save us all by fighting their ancient enemy. But hark! Two Living gods remain, defying the destroyers of worlds and life. My fellow Orieni, we shall punish the Lords of Death. We shall succor the two Living gods and guard them against Anti-Life itself. We will leave no stone standing on their planets. We shall leave no system that harbors Anti-Life intact. The gods shall be avenged, and then we shall all receive their blessings and thanks. Now we go to the living gods in their place of power. It is the same place where our Order was turned back. Now, we understand the reason why. The gods had need of it. The name of that place is…_Babylon Five_."_

Khorst Rak ended the speech by intoning the Orieni Empire's motto, _"Order from Chaos."_

Once he cut the link to the Empire's viewers, Khorst Rak sent a signal to the commanding admirals, a signal that caused the armadas to advance into hyperspace:

"Punish the Destroyers."

The Great Crusade was under way.

***

There was only so much one could take in a day. Six hours later, the station was still there but the death toll had been staggering among EarthForce and other alien races protecting B5. Well's ignorant comments hadn't helped the situation forcing Luchenko to deal with what was happening at Eridani and doing damage control from the senator's comments. Earth Alliance was on high alert and every ship in the area was heading towards Earth. It was only a precaution but one that she felt prudent in light of the attack at B5. Finally she had a whole hour to herself. Her husband was already asleep but she was too wired.

"I guess she could watch the Guinan interview in its entirety while I have the time," she said to herself. The snippets she'd seen hadn't given her enough to really evaluate the woman.

She activated the viewer.

***

**ISN Special report presents: the Ambassador Guinan's Interview with**** Anthony Mubato:**

"First, I would like to thank you for this opportunity to speak to you, Ambassador_ Guinan. As you are aware, there are a lot of people curious about you and the Federation and the interest only increased with Admiral Janeway's visit which created more questions than answers. But I would like to ask some basic questions first. People who have seen you have commented on your style of dress which seems rather unique. Can you explain your style? Is it simply your preference or is your style of dress cultural?"_

"_It's cultural and reflects the El Aurian culture and people, much like the tie once represented members of Earth culture." _

"_Okay, here's the big question," he said while smiling. _This was always a dangerous and touchy subject. He took a breath._ "Is it true that you're over two hundred years old?"_

Guinan answered without missing a beat._ "Actually, I am a bit older than that but if you want to know my exact age then I am sorry to disappoint you,"_ she said smiling.

"But how can you be that old?" asked _Anthony. "Humans don't live that long unless Federation medical technology is far beyond anything we've ever seen."_

"_You're right," she answered. "Humans don't live that long. And that answers your question. I'm not Human. My species may look similar to Humanity, but we're not related- not really," she added. And before you ask, I added the 'not really' because in our universe thee was a lot of tampering and transplanting of Humanoid species. Vulcans, Humans, Romulans, Klingons have a common predecessor who seeded many, many worlds. There's a reason why the different species are similarly designed. Now that's a story for the future and speaking of it would divert us from our present conversation. So to get back on track, my people, we're called the El-Aurian. We've also been called a race of listeners. As I mentioned a few moments ago, in our space most species are humanoid so we had little problems fitting in with the locals. My people were in space when Humanity had barely finished with your crusades. We were a technologically advanced, peaceful species and we traveled to many worlds exploring and learning of the different cultures around us. We listened to them, unobtrusively collected history, and debated with the cultures of the time."_

Anthony was stunned but was aware that her comments were something to discuss in the future and she was right, they had to get back on track._ "I can't help but notice that you said 'we were' instead of 'we are'."_

"_You're perceptive, Anthony. My people were wiped out by an aggressive species. This species called the Borg swarmed our system and when they finished there was nothing left of my people or my world. A few of my people managed to escape. I wasn't there at the time but I was picked up as my people fled. Eventually we made it to Earth."_

"_You mean of course, the Federation of Planets Earth in that other universe. Am I correct?"_

"_Yes, you are."_

"_Did they stop the Borg and take back your world?"_

"_No they didn't know about the Borg and it was good that they weren't aware of them. The Borg are very powerful. Starfleet would have lost any conflict they would have had against them and the entire Federation would have been assimilated if they had encountered them at the time. But they had the right idea."_

"_I don't understand, Ambassador."_

"_Earth, my universe's Earth, along with other species came together under a single rule to improve their economic stability and offer better protection and support from their enemies. They-"_

"_Excuse me, you mean enemies like the Klingons and the Borg?"_

"_Yes. And it worked better than they imagined. Their economic, technological and military might improve dramatically and there wasn't major war within the Federation for more than two hundred years. It's something that the locals here should consider."_

"_Ambassador, Earth Alliance has had three wars in the last twenty years. The first major interstellar conflict was with the Dilgar and that ended at the __Battle of Balos in 2232, a conflict that lasted less than two years. The war with the Minbari lasted about three years. The civil war lasted about a year and a half. When I compare it to the Federation-Klingon Empire war, i__sn't it true that it lasted twenty-two years? In comparison, that's almost a fifteen year difference."_

"_And that is true. The Federation maintained the peace between three major powers for two hundred years. There were skirmishes with the Romulans and Klingons but there was never an all out conflict with the Klingon Empire until twenty-three years ago. One war compared to three."_

"_How did the war start?" _

"_It's complicated and the answer is part of the reason why we're here in this place. We know a Klingon outpost was attacked and destroyed by a Romulan fleet. The USS _Ambassador_ was in the area and as a representative of the Federation there was an obligation to help as it is part of Federation policy. However the Ambassador was attacked by Romulan warbirds and severely damaged. A temporal subspace rift was created by the detonation of several photon torpedoes and the Ambassador was transported through time. Because the _Ambassador_ was believed to have fled the area instead of helping, it was deemed an insult and the Klingons went to war. The _Ambassador_ arrived twenty two years into the future and was discovered by the _Enterprise_-D."_

_So, if I understand you correctly, you're saying that the _Ambassador_ time traveled to the future and because of that lack of helping the Klingons a war that lasted two decades, time travel because of several huge explosions in space? I find that somewhat difficult to believe."_

Guinan smiled._ "Time travel does exist," with a finality that booked no dispute. It is possible. The subspace explosions causing a rift in space and time 'was' the prevailing belief at the time. But when _Voyager_ arrived we discovered the truth was far more complicated. When we discovered that we were trapped in this place, the ship we call _Ambassador_ wasn't the original name. The name of the ship was called _USS Enterprise NCC-1701C_ the precursor to the _Enterprise-D_ lost twenty-two years earlier commanded by Captain Rachel Garrett. The _Enterprise-C_ was a victim of a temporal cold war, a time war waged by organizations from the future. The purpose was to destroy the Federation by weakening it through a war that shouldn't have occurred in the first place. Captain Picard tried to send the _Enterprise-C_ back knowing that it would be destroyed but in the process avert the war. Captain Garrett agreed but something went wrong. Other forces were at work attempting to correct the fracturing timelines. Most of the damage was repaired by those you would call First Ones however three of the timelines were lost in the process. Our entering into your universe is the result of being one of failed corrections. Unlike _Voyager_, we can't return home. If we do our parent universe will merge us with our original counterparts. We as individuals will cease to exist."_

"_That's a lot to take in. It's a fantastic story and I'm sure there'll be people who will treat this with a lot of skepticism. You do realize that." _

"_Yes, I can see that. But we are here." _

"_Yes and your arrival came a very precipitous time. Most of your people are Human and you chose to side with the resistance instead of the legitimate government of Earth Alliance. What brought you to the decision aid _Babylon Five_?" _

There was a moment's contemplation before she began her response._ There was a choice, whether to stay out of it completely or get involved. We saw the secured," _and she almost smiled at that word_, "unedited footage of EarthForce attacking the Mars colony and we heard Clarks' mandates, the attack on ISN and the voice of the resistance. We heard the anti-alien sentiments and the attacks on their own colonies. EarthForce planned to attack a space station with more than a half million people in it. It wasn't hard to choose sides."_

"_You realize though, that your presence upset the balance of power in this region of the space. There were a lot of people in Earth Alliance who considered you a major threat and even traitors to Humanity. There are those that still believe so and your refusal to share technology with Humanity in some cases seems to reinforce those beliefs."_

"_I can't help what they believe and nothing I say will probably change many of their minds. But our mandate is clear. Our technology isn't for sale, and we don't share with those that we haven't garnered a trust with. Recently as you know the situation has changed and our relationship is better."_

"_But again, you initiated advanced science educational classes with other governments ignoring Earth Alliance's repeated requests to participate in those same classes. You've allowed the Minbari and the Narn and several of the Non-Aligned races to take those classes while ignoring Humanity continual requests for almost a year."_

"_Yes and it was the right thing to do considering Earth Alliance's attitudes."_

"_But you do realize for example what transporter technology could do for Humanity. The medical applications alone would change the face of Earth and its colonies."_

"_Let's be clear. We're not teaching people how to make weapons. It's the war applications that we're concerned about at this point. To give the classes on advanced sciences to Earth only, at that time, would have give unfair advantages to Earth alliance. With Clark in power it would have most likely have started a war."_

"_But according to our sources the Klingons have given the technology to the Narns!"_

"_And Earth Alliance scientists and civilians are taking the classes now." _She cocked her head._ "It's a shame isn't it?"_

_  
"What do you mean?"_

"_That we were able to trust others before we could trust Humanity. You should have been part of it but your government didn't respect us, so why should we have trusted you?"_

Anthony sat up straighter._ "That's not a fair argument. Things have changed since Clark's death. But you have to admit that your arrival caused quite a stir. _Enterprise_ destroyed the _Pournelle_ during the battle for _B5_. The _Lenmark_ was damaged beyond repair. The _Evanston_ was severely damaged. Three more _EarthForce warships_ were destroyed and one more damaged a few weeks later. Yes, Earth Alliance admits that they initiated the aggressions however you essentially flaunted your power in Clark's face. I understand it was war but it was a terrible first contact between two branches of Humanity. Your presence started a conflict with the Centauri who went after your technology. The Drakh and Shadows went after you. Even the Vorlons hated you when they made it quite clear that you destroyed their circle. Do you have any idea what that meant?"_

"_Yes, I do but you'll have to ask them about it. I'm not at liberty to say." _

"_When your ships first went public during the _B5_ battle and the news about the stand off with the Minbari came to light at the same time, Las Vegas and Nevada betting almost went ballistic trying to decide which ship was more powerful."_

"_Really?"_

"_Oh, yes. The odds dropped to three to one in favor of the Minbari, the best odds we've ever seen. They were even speculating given the power of your ships how long your Federation would hold out in an all out war."_

"_And what were the odds?" _she asked.

"_Three to one that the Federation would give the Minbari a real run for their money but in the end they'd lose. Of course, this was long before the _Ambassador's_ famous one on one. It was reported that the betting units made enough money on that exposition to buy the Hawaiian Islands. The battle with the Centauri and then the Drakh gave an indication of just what weapons capability you have under your control. Frankly, it scared a lot of people who see you as too powerful."_

"_So, is that the opinion of everyone?"_

"_No, some corporations want have oversight over you and your technology to put you and your people under a leash preferably under their control. However, most of the people are grateful for the cure to the plague that almost killed everyone and the protection by _Voyager_ against the alien attack that destroyed the Mars colony. But that brings up other questions. You said you couldn't return to your parent universe, but that's exactly what _Voyager_ and the Klingon ship did. Weren't they afraid of running into the same problem of ceasing to exist?"_

"_Well, it's complicated. They arrived under different conditions than we did."_

"_Can you explain it?"_

"_Voyager isn't from our time line as such the rules that blocks us from returning doesn't apply to them. Admiral Janeway wasn't officially our superior even though she was treated as such. You noticed that their ships were more advanced than ours."_

"_Really? Footage indicated that it seemed to be but there was no definitive proof."_

"_It was far more advanced. It was to _Enterprise_ as _Enterprise_ was to _Ambassador _maybe even more so. For example, their light drives were much faster than anything we've developed. It made it from Earth to the station in approximately three minutes." _

"_Three minutes," _he echoed remembering the incident._ "That's incredible. It was one of the stories that got buried under the headlines of President Clark's death. However that is another frightening example of the technologies that even the Minbari don't have. That doesn't even include the advances in jump space travel you've achieved. Your warp one in hyperspace is faster than other ship that we know is capable of. You can travel faster than light in normal space, something we thought impossible. Then there is this other super FTL drives. We're talking three different lightspeed drives and that seems to be only the start."_

"_Actually there are four FTL drives."_

_Ah, yes. The United Planets Cruiser, another victim of extradimensional travel. They're from yet another universe if my information is correct. They've joined Proxima III and the NKD instead of becoming a part of Earth Alliance."_

"_Maybe it's me, but I sense a pattern here. Don't you?"_

The reporter looked flustered for a moment. _"Earth Alliance and its government may not have been shown under its best light recently. But that is changing. We have new leadership, and a more open policy with the new administration."_

"_We've noticed and that's why the Federation has made the agreements we have with Earth Alliance. You have the new improved jump engine designs donated by the Soul hunters, aliens by the way. Medical technology has been shared with Earth and the officer exchange program is beginning. But it's only a beginning. You have problems with Proxima III and that's something that we're watching very carefully. We want to see how you treat your fellow brethren."_

"_Proxima colony was destroyed by the Centauri. Millions were killed and there was nothing that EarthForce to do to prevent that as you well know. Proxima III was attacked but not completely wiped out. The shipyards were a high priority target and had to be protected."_

"_I understand, but the price was high. Not only didn't EarthAlliance fail to protect them but you also blockaded them because they didn't fall in line. That blockade starved millions of people. Tens of thousands died not because of the Centauri but because of the actions of EarthForce under the direct of Earth Alliance. You destroyed their trust so it's little wonder that President Vincent wants nothing to do with your government. And now that they've fixed their food shortage and power distribution problems you have people who want to come in and take over. That sounds like the Chicken Little syndrome and a repeat of mistakes done just recently."_

"_But Proxima III is a Human colony and should be a part of Earth Alliance, don't you agree?" _

"_Proxima III's future will be for both sides to agree upon. A more serious dialogue may be useful for everyone in order to sooth tempers. At this point in time though, trust between Proxima III and Earth Alliance isn't there. Too many people are interested in what they have not in them. That's why their so defensive. They're angry, distrustful and hurt."_

"_Understandable but everything isn't rosy between Starfleet and the United planets crew either."_

"_No, it isn't."_

"_Can you explain why?"_

_Guinan seemed to consider for a moment. "Have you spoken to them?" she asked instead._

"_There was a limited interview with the Captain Adams. His story is as fascinating as yours. He spoke about the United Planets and some of their history. His Earth developed hyperspace travel on their own. It's a lot slower but for intersystem travel it's very economical. Earth Alliance wanted them to come to Earth, but they refused."_

"_They probably refuse for the same reasons we did," _Guinan completed._ "Earth Alliance's reputation preceded it." _And she let that sink in for a moment before continuing._ "Earth's history in the three universes differs widely. The United Planets of Captain Adam's Earth deviated from both of our histories in the eighteen hundreds. On the North American continent of his world during their version of the Civil war the Confederacy won. Slavery wasn't abolished until at least a generation later but the repercussions extended far into their future. Racism faded quickly from their world but separation of the different races was still very prevalent and became the norm. They have entire colonies that are completely monolithic."_

"_So the Confederacy won and that created a ripple effect of isolation of the races?"_

"_Yes although it's far more complicated than that. The hatred is no longer there but the isolation remains although I suspect its fading. First Contact between Captain Sisko and Captain Adams didn't go as well as it could have."_

"_What happened?"_

_The _USS _Yeager was the first to contact Captain Adam's ship. It came as somewhat of a surprise to see Captain Sisko in command. Doctor Trio was onboard on the bridge. From what I understand that wasn't the norm where they come from and it caused a certain tenseness between the two."_

"_But why?"_

"_It was something new to them, a cultural difference not seen before by UP crew. In his reality, Captain Sisko would have never been in command of a warship, especially one far larger than the _C-57-D_. There were only sixteen members onboard their ship and the Earth Alliance's attitude was the same towards them as they did with us. Coming to Earth Alliance Earth under Clark's rule was a bad idea. _Babylon Five_ was a temporary stop and for them it appeared that the Federation was far closer to attitudes and culture to Earth Alliance than them. Like us, they've adapted and they are doing it in their own way on Proxima III. It's a fresh start for all concerned." _

"_How does Captain Sisko feel about them?"_

"_As far as I know, he's not holding a grudge, but he won't roll over for them either. He is as proud of his culture as Adams is of his. It's simple cultural difference. Call it infinite diversity in infinite combinations. That diversity makes us stronger overall rather than weaker and in that makes me that things will turn out okay." _

"_We've seen your people embrace this IDIC to an extent that pushes the boundaries of anything Earth Alliance has considered. Despite Clark's policy of anti-alien rhetoric most people have never had a real problem with aliens. _Babylon Five_ is a result of Human alien cooperation on a huge scale." _

"_And it's an excellent beginning."_

"_Yes, it is. But concerning Humanity we still have our problems, of course."_

"_As does everyone."_

"_Yes. On Earth, the debate is still continuing your status and how it relates to Humanity's future. Unlike the Proxima colony and others, Federation Humans are different. You claim to come from another universe and as such you bring with you a litany of unique circumstances that have never encountered before. As you know the Presidential Election is coming up. One of the leading candidates Senator Bruce Wells believes that our relationship with the Federation needs to be redefined."_

"_Redefined?" she questioned. "And what does that mean, exactly?"_

"_According to his statements, as powerful as it is the United Federation of Planets doesn't officiate or originate in this universe. He considers you an extraversal entity and as such you've been labeled as the ultimate illegal immigrants. By that definition the Federation has no rights and some of the treaties and arrangements between you and Earth Alliance need to be revisited. He is proposing a series of laws that would allow the Federation to integrate with Earth Alliance so that the Humans can join together in a spirit of unity and mutual prosperity."_

"_By his definition, we're illegal immigrates," _continued Guinan. _"And we can only become legal if we allow ourselves to be subjected to the laws he proposes. This seems to be reminiscent of some of President Clark's opinions. But if the Federation were to agree to this, what would become of the others?"_

"_You mean aliens that are apart of the Federation?" _

"_Yes, those so-called illegal alien members of the crew that are mixed in with the so-called illegal Humans from the so-called non-legitimate United Federation of Planets. What would their status be? What about the crew members that have mixed heritages both Human and alien? What about the telepaths that are part of the crews both from the defunct Psi-Corps and from our universe?"_

"_I'm not speaking for Senator Wells but in his interview with ISN he has taken that into consideration and commented that they would be 'grandfathered' in if the Federation and Earth Alliance can reach an agreement. The same rights would be accorded to them and the alien human hybrids as with any Human. He's very interested in them and their ramifications for Humanity in the future. The senator has never advocated not having aliens as part of Earth Alliance. In fact he as always believed that we would be stronger rather than weaker. However this friction between the Federation and Proxima III and Earth Alliance causes friction during a time when he believes we desperately need to have a united front."_

"_Under his rule, of course."_

"_Those are his statements. President Luchenko's party has a different agenda, radically different from Wells."_

"_Yes, I'm aware of that. But let me say to Senator Well's party that where we're located isn't under EA jurisdiction. The planet below is in neutral territory and those neutrality rules exist for all races under the Babylon Five's constitution which isn't under Earth Alliance jurisdiction either. Senator Wells conveniently forgets that the vast majority of people both Federation, Klingon and United Planets aren't from Earth or any of their versions of the EA colonies in the area. If we were to define ourselves we define ourselves according to our rules. While we're respectful of the laws of Earth Alliance and other governments, we're not subjected to those rules. It may be wise for Senator Wells, if he becomes President, to consider this before making any decisions that may cause friction between our two 'legitimate' governments and the Proxima-NKD alliance. There should be freedom to choose in Earth Alliance, if not then Earth Alliance would be more of an Empire, don't you agree?"_

"_Earth Alliance has never been an empire. That's not how we are."_

"_I'm very glad to hear those words."_

"_Still there are others that have expressed their concerns such as the ecumenical council Vatican. You're aware of Pope Bernadette II's concern for the theological implications of the presence of beings from another dimension. There is a significant population of Catholics among Federation crews. The Holy Office of the Faith has been requested to look into the matter." _Guinan's eyes widened and the reporter could see the interest almost bubbling out of her.

"_I take it that the Pope is concerned for our souls? And why is that, __Anthony__?"_

"_It's not just the Holy diocese but the Protestants have expressed concerns as well. Some of the questions they've been asking are 'are your souls different because you're from another universe? Where do your souls go, back to its point of origin or are they adopted into some sort of afterlife here? Will there be a place for extra-dimensional spirits or will they be rejected by whatever's out there because they are not a part of this universe?" _he finished as he pointed towards the heavens. _"Remember, you said it yourself that you and your people can't go back, because in essence your universe will 'delete' you in favor of the 'original' template whether they are living or dead. If your physical universe essentially rejected you, wouldn't the spiritual world do the same? Conservation of energy in the spiritual world." _

"_No that's an Interesting theory. I'm touched that so many theologians are concerned for our spiritual welfare. Frankly, I am not sure what may or may not happen to our souls."_

"_If the 'soul' as we define it, exists."_

"_Oh, I believe it does exist. And I also believe it is something that we only have the barest inkling about. I have met beings of indescribable power who are just as confused and uncertain about the soul as we are. I can think of a certain entity whose name I won't mention in polite company, who is terrified of death. He has lived an eternity and has power you can't dream of and even he and his people are afraid of death. They wrestle with the same question as all of us. Is there something after death? Is it the final step or merely another step?"_

"_What is your opinion about that?"_

"_I think that, yes, there is something more. And I find it interesting that whatever is in control of well, everything, has gone out of its way to make sure that none of us have concrete evidence that there is existence after death. Whatever is in control seems to want us to take in on faith that something after exists. There is a local species here called the Soul Hunters. This sect collects what one might call souls. They preserve them in containers just after death in order to protect them from whatever or where ever they travel to after one's life is finished. But they don't believe in an after life."_

"_The Soul Hunters are the aliens that gave us the newer designed and more compact jump engines."_

"_Yes."_

"_Most other aliens shun them. A lot of them fear them to the point that they will even try to kill them on sight but we'd never heard of them until recently."_

"_They're an ancient race and this particular sect is strongly indoctrinated in their beliefs about the soul. They know quite a bit about what they believe are souls but even they have expressed 'doubts' now about the afterlife, after some of our discussions." _

"_It's an interesting subject but I am hardly qualified to speak for them. So I'd like to return to another subject, if I may. I want to get back to the FTL drives. You never developed jump space capability but instead went in another direction entirely with warp jump. Then you have the quantum stream drive. You've made fantastic gains in jump space mechanics and you had never even heard of it before you came here. How did you develop warp and the quantum drives?"_

"_First, I am not a mechanic but its called warp drive and quantum slipstream. Using warp drive a ship creates a bubble of subspace and rides the wave in normal space. The speed of light constant is different in subspace which allows a ship to travel faster than light. Most races in our universe develop this form of FTL first. The pulse quantum slipstream drive is a first generation drive back-engineered. Slipstream tunnels through normal space allowing for much higher speeds than warp drive. Each has its own advantages and disadvantages and again you have to ask someone who knows that they're talking about to explain it to you. But it's different from hyperspace used by the United planets cruiser and you version of hyperspace travel both which uses another higher plane of space to achieve faster than light travel."_

"_And of course you're not sharing this technology. But I am curious as to how you developed warp and the other systems but here we only have jump space and we didn't even develop that on our own. We bought the technology from the Centauri."_

"_There's a reason why none of the races here have developed other types of FTL. The simple fact was it was discouraged. Jump space is freely available and extremely common to the point that nothing else is really considered. As I understand it, jump space is self limiting. You can only travel so far before you were reduced to crawling from system to system in the dark. Without beacons, most races are completely lost in jump space. _Guinan looked at him gluing him to the spot as her eyes darkened a bit. _"There were forces at work that made sure that you could only use jump space. Those forces were also directly responsible for guiding the younger races in a directly that they found 'useful'. Any other direction and the researchers and scientists had unfortunate 'accidents,' mishaps that caused them to shy away from that kind of research. Shortly thereafter, jump space travel would be' discovered'."_

"_Forces?"_ The ISN reporter sat up, his interests captivated. _"What forces?"_

"_Specifically, the Vorlons and Shadow races. They had a lot to do with it." _There the cat was out of the bag she thought. Somewhere the Vorlons and Shadows were having fits and didn't quite know why. The truth points to itself, she mused_. As I've said I'm not an engineer, but I do know that jump space under the conditions in which you use it is self limiting. It limits the ability to safely expand into unknown territories with ease. For example, at the edge of known hyperspace where the beacons are available ships have to either place new beacons or leave hyperspace. Earth Alliance and other races are expanding but progress is extremely slow and expansion to other star systems keep you 'enclosed' for a lack of a better word. They wanted the races under their influence relatively isolated. And they discouraged any other form of FTL travel."_

"_But why isolate us? What was their purpose in doing so?"_

"_Simple," _she said_. "It was about control or maybe I should describe it as an illusion of control. The Vorlons and Shadows were responsible to take care of the younger races, gently guiding them as they struggled with 'thing' we call life. They lost track of what they were supposed to do. Like everyone else, they made mistakes some far worse than others and one of those mistakes may well kill us all."_

"_I don't understand. Are you saying that Humanity is in danger?"_

"_It's not just Humanity, I'm talking about. I'm including all of the races, Minbari, Narn, Centauri, the rest. In case you haven't noticed, there is a huge threat on the horizon. They won't rest until they've destroyed you all."_

"_Exactly what type of threat are we discussing?"_

"_The dangerous kind, one that excels destroying worlds that choose to fight by themselves."_

"_Earth Alliance has made overtures to several of the races. It takes time to build trust between alien species."_

"_That's very true, but time is a commodity that you don't have."_ She took a breath and went into lecture mode. _"The Vorlons discovered them more than a million of their years ago. They call them __Sinhindi Delaxi. We call them the Yonji Sinhindrea. Whatever name we chose to call them, they won't care if your Narn, Human, or P__ak'ma'ra. To them we're nothing but something they can consume. And I mean that literally."_ "_You're talking about the ones who attacked Mars, if I assume correctly. They're intelligent creatures. Why would they have a desire to destroy? What's their motivation?"_ "_I've never spoken to them myself but there have been others who have encountered them and I've heard rumors of them in our universe. As I said the Vorlons encountered them and barely survived so some of my information comes directly from them. But I also know that they are aware of the Federation and will be going after them. Think of them as cybernetic aquatic based intelligent aggressive life forms not unlike your average Terran crab. The mature adult may weigh as much as eight times as that of a normal Human being. They have four legs and extendable cybernetic appendages that they can generate at will. Their bodies are naturally armored and their mouths are filled with sharp teeth. The immature Sinhindrea are more squid-shaped and like the adults can exist in a variety of environments from water to the void of space. They have cybernetic implants that allow them to control their ships. They have a form of colorimetric communication using their own skin to produce complex colors. All of them are telepathic which is what allows them to communicate with each other and to some extent empathically influence others. That particular talent of this makes them extremely dangerous. One of the aliens was captured by Voyager and the entire time it tried to convince security that it was their friend and 'friends should open doors for other friends'. The Vorlons, one of the most powerful species in this galaxy, are terrified of them. The Shadows were defeated by them. These aliens have no pity, no remorse, no compassion and no mercy for anything not their own. The Vorlons have said that the __Sinhindrea have destroyed thousands of worlds and continue to destroy thousands more and I believe them. Anything that is not their own, they will not hesitate to destroy. They don't hate as we understand the term. They perceive others as either threat, food, or insignificant. Insignificance means destruction, food means destruction, threat means destruction. These were the same aliens that attacked your Earth as you know. The forces they sent were stopped then. I realize that some of your politicians still consider us the primary threat." _She paused for a second, letting it sink in that it was the Federation that was responsible for saving the Earth._ "I would venture to say that perhaps they are looking in the wrong direction. Unless Earth Alliance develops alliances with the other races soon, I'm afraid that there may not be enough to pick up after this is over. And anyone fighting on their own will most assuredly be destroyed and personally I find that thought depressing."_

We'll continue with part two in a moment

***

Luchenko started rubbing her temples. Another headache was brewing on top of the battle. The repercussions of this interview were going to be so far reaching that she didn't know where to start. The Vorlon and Shadow revelations were going to start a firestorm and that apparently was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Why did I want to be president again?" she asked herself just as her telecom started ringing. At this time of night this was never a good thing. She picked up the phone. "Yes," she asked tiredly.

"Madame President we have a problem. A fleet has just jumped in system outside Neptune. Several of our ships were engaged and destroyed."

All thoughts of rest and sleep disappeared. "Who are they?"

"_The same ones that attacked B5, Ma'am. The same ones that destroyed Mars colony. They've come for us again."_

President Luchenko felt the blood draining from her face. "Lethal response is authorized. Inform Command to do everything at their disposal to keep them from Earth."

"_Yes, Ma'am."_

Slipping on clothes she quickly headed for the capital. The war had just come to Earth.

TBC continued


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 – Interlude: Part One**_

_**ISN continuing report: Babylon Five under siege:**_

"_I've never spoken to them myself but there have been others who have encountered them and I've heard rumors of them in our universe. As I said the Vorlons encountered them and barely survived so some of my information comes directly from them. But I also know that they are aware of the Federation and will be going after them. Think of them as cybernetic aquatic based intelligent aggressive life forms not unlike your average Terran crab. The mature adult may weigh as much as eight times as that of a normal Human being. They have four legs and extendable cybernetic appendages that they can generate at will. Their bodies are naturally armored and their mouths are filled with sharp teeth. The immature Sinhindrea are more squid-shaped and like the adults can exist in a variety of environments from water to the void of space. They have cybernetic implants that allow them to control their ships. They have a form of colorimetric communication using their own skin to produce complex colors. All of them are telepathic which is what allows them to communicate with each other and to some extent empathically influence others. That particular talent of this makes them extremely dangerous. One of the aliens was captured by Voyager and the entire time it tried to convince security that it was their friend and 'friends should open doors for other friends'. The Vorlons, one of the most powerful species in this galaxy, are terrified of them. The Shadows were defeated by them. These aliens have no pity, no remorse, no compassion and no mercy for anything not their own. The Vorlons have said that the __Sinhindrea have destroyed thousands of worlds and continue to destroy thousands more and I believe them. Anything that is not their own, they will not hesitate to destroy. They don't hate as we understand the term. They perceive others as either threat, food, or insignificant. Insignificance means destruction, food means destruction, threat means destruction. These were the same aliens that attacked your Earth as you know. The forces they sent were stopped then. I realize that some of your politicians still consider us the primary threat." _She paused for a second, letting it sink in that it was the Federation that was responsible for saving the Earth._ "I would venture to say that perhaps they are looking in the wrong direction. Unless Earth Alliance develops alliances with the other races soon, I'm afraid that there may not be enough to pick up after this is over. And anyone fighting on their own will most assuredly be destroyed and personally I find that thought depressing."_

"We'll continue with part two in a moment."

_**Babylon Five Space:**_

_Whitestar One_ continued a slow, methodical search of local space around the immediate area of the battle. She was joined by several _Sharlins, the Ambassador,_ and the two _Defiants_ as they all scanned for survivors. More importantly, they were also on alert for any surviving Sinhindrea. Their threat had been magnified as one of them that had survived exposure to vacuum latched on to a patrolling Starfury and ripped the fighter and its pilot to shreds before unfortunate female pilot fully knew what was happening. Since then, the allies were being extremely careful. Three other surviving Sinhindrea had been discovered and dispatched with prejudice with pulse or phaser fire.

John Sheridan busied himself reading the mounting reports of the casualties. EarthForce had suffered the loss of the _Sparta_, the _Jamestown_ and the one that hurt his heart the most, the _Agamemnon_. Three quarters of the standard _Starfuries_ had been destroyed. The older _Nials_ had suffered nearly fifty percent losses. Three _Sharlins_ had been destroyed. One Centauri _Primus_ was little more than dust particles being scattered among the solar winds. There wasn't an unshielded ship that hadn't sustained some form of damage. There were precious little survivors being rescued. The enemy weapons were devastating and even those wounded failed to survive long after a hit from one of their weapons. _Babylon Five_ had been struck by one of the enemy long-ranged weapons and it was a miracle that the station had even survived. The shields and polarized plating saved the station but reports coming in told him that fully half of the shield generators were blown out due to that one strike. Needless to say a second hit would have destroyed the entire station and this was just a small attack force. This was only the prelude.

_**ISN: New York, American continent, Earth**__:_

"This is Robyn Greene, reporting for ISN. To my right is Senator Bruce Wells, North American Consortiums candidate for President of Earth Alliance and to my left is Presidential candidate Senator Pieter Sternbeck of the western European consortium. We'll start with Senator Wells first. Senator, yet another conflict has just occurred at the _Babylon _station. The attack has cause widespread destruction and the station itself was hit. What are your views concerning the events currently happening at Epsilon Eridani?"

"Robyne, I'm sorry to say that in my opinion that that station is a magnet for trouble," Wells started. "We've always know that. Despite the altruistic nature of the station's purpose, it has become a source of embarrassment and continual trouble for the citizens of Earth Alliance. However before I continue, I must take umbrage to the comments uttered by Ambassador Guinan. She insinuated in her interview, that I was in error concerning the threat that the people of the so-called Federation of Planets represent. The fact is, and this opinion is many in the Senate, that they are a threat to the very heart and leadership of Earth Alliance and the democratic principles upon which we are founded upon. Earth Alliance have shown that we are more than willing to join with our alien brothers and sisters in mutual cooperation and protection provided that it does not compromise the safety of Earth or its colonies. But that hasn't been the case since the Federation starships arrived in our space. They've interfered with the sovereignty of Earth by involving themselves in our civil war. They've attacked EarthForce warships, made war against the Centauri and other races in the two plus years of their coming into our territory and as fellow Humans, transplanted or not, they dismiss EarthDome representation. They've refused to treat the people of Earth as fellow citizens and they have flaunted their technology in our faces. As fellow Humans and adopted species, they have flaunted our entreaties for them to unite and join with us and I stand by my comments that they and their fellow alien cohorts are little more than refugees or possibly infiltrators for a foreign species bent on the subjugation of Earth and its colonies."

Senator Sternbeck quickly jumped into the conversation. "I personally, and much in the Senate, and many, many officers and enlisted men of EarthForce who owe their lives and the lives of their families and friends here on Earth and on Proxima III and elsewhere, have a have a different opinion of what my learned colleague has just stated. I must correct Senator Wells on several points the first being that the majority of the Senate don't and haven't agreed with you or with your stance against the Federation. It's been a dark and confusing time for everyone and he seems to ignore the fact that President Clark began a civil war that ultimately lead to the deaths of thousands of people across the colonies on that same premise of hate and fear-mongering. It was the people of Earth who attacked and who defended the _Babylon Five_ station. Who knows what could have happened if the Starfleeters hadn't interfered? We could have possibly been responsible for the deaths of almost a quarter of a million sentient life forms and could have started a war with just about every alien government there. Then we attacked the Federation ships trying to gain their technology. It was Clark who gave the orders to attack the _Ambassador_ and the others. The fact that so many brave men and women lost their lives in a futile gesture is the fault of President and yes, our faults as well because we were to spineless to say no to him." He kept from smiling as his opponent glared at him. "In most cases despite the attacks on them, they didn't retaliate as we know they could have. It was one of their ships that saved Earth from another vicious attack as well as helped saved the entire planet from an alien plague. In the last year, the differences between our two nations have improved immeasurably and both sides have benefited with our exchange of cultures and limited trade agreements."

"You may call them a nation but in reality they are little more than a collaboration of Humans and aliens squatting on our territory. I am pleased that the starship _Voyager_ '_helped'_ cure Earth the alien plague that infected us, but our scientists and medical staff were more than able to do the same thing if they had been given the time to do so. Janeway offered a cure without considering that we could have done so quickly without her help. It was a blatant attempt to place us in the Federation's dept. I repeat that they pose a significant threat to Earth Alliance that must be dealt with politically before there can be any lasting peace. The fact is that because of their interference, Earth Alliance is fracturing politically. We've been pulled into several wars because of them. Mars was bombed, its population wiped out. We've lost Proxima Three to their influences and now this attack on the _Babylon_ Station by the same aliens that attacked Mars. Every major recent incident can be tied either directly or indirectly to them. Their claims that they come from another universe is suspect at the very least as they have offered no actual proof other than their so-called word," and he sneered as he emphasized _'word'_. "I can use this observation as an example. If they are from another universe then why is it that ships, are continually _'crossing over'_?" He chuckled sarcastically. "Another universe? I find that outlandish excuse a subterfuge for their real motivations for being here." He turned to his counterpart. "Why are they here, Senator? What if they're not from another universe and you seem to believe? They have mentioned a device called a quantum analyzer that showed definitive proof that they were from another universe. If it could be believed, the quantum signature of both them and their ships were different from ours. Earlier this year that test was repeated and there was no difference between them and us. Their so called definitive proof was apparently a technological error. All evidence points to the fact that they may be preparing to extend their influence into Earth Alliance. They already have a station illegally built opposite of _Babylon Five_. Who knows what that station's real purpose is? They won't allow us to inspect it and make a proper determination of its purpose. They allow the Minbari more freedom on _LaBarre_ than us," he added puffing himself up with righteous indignation.

That had been a sore point to some at EarthDome; however things were improving with the trade agreements and the very new, very frightening officer exchange program just in its bare infancy. Most of those on either side didn't want things to be fouled up, but to say that not everyone was happy would have been an understatement.

Sternbeck couldn't wait to jump in. "The _LaBarre_ station isn't illegal as you well know, Senator Wells! President Luchenko and the senate allowed permission for its building with their full blessing minus your minority who did their best to oppose the ruling. You continue to imply that _Babylon Five_ is under our control. You are aware that _Babylon Five_ is no longer under the direct jurisdiction of EarthDome and is an independent entity. Senator, haven't you learned anything since the Clarke debacle?" The man was angry although he tried his best to hide it. "You've been playing the politics of fear since your started running for election and the people of our great nation is sick of it. Your hostile stance against Proxima Three since their breakaway is a well-known fact and that stance doesn't sit well with our other colonies."

"President Luchenko's a throwback of the Clarke administration. Our colonies know the truth and will stand by Earth Alliance and their decisions despite recent indiscretions from the past administration. But your compliance with the Federationists? This is exactly what I am afraid of, Senator Sternbeck, complicity with a possible threat to Earth Alliance. Fact, they've kidnapped Earth Alliance members, specifically PsiCorps officials and performed illegal experimentation on them."

"Not true…"

Wells plowed on. "They've refused to return said prisoners and we are unsure of their status. A direct result of this hostile action is that PsiCorps is in shambles and telepaths are running around unchecked. Fact, _B5_ was attacked; EarthForce ships were attacked and destroyed while the Starfleeters' station sat there untouched. Fact, thousands of our loyal brave soldiers died defending a station that we built while the Starfleeter ships remained untouched. Put this all together and that sounds suspiciously like collaboration."

"Collaboration with whom, Senator? You're suggesting the Federation is in association with the Sinhindrea."

"The who?"

"The Sinhindrea, the name of the enemy we're fighting."

"Who according to Ambassador Guinan, comes from the same area of space that they originated from," Well stated, remembering bits of the interview now.

"PsiCorps leadership fled from Clarke's régime abandoned their responsibilities and the telepaths here to their own devices. They attacked Starfleet and punished accordingly."

"Illegal experimentation isn't punishment, its torture."

"They're lucky they weren't spaced for what they tried to do," Sternbeck countered. "Removal of their telepathy as punishment for trying to take over the systems on the planet at Epsilon instead of capital punishment was acceptable and humane. It wasn't illegal and you know it. And the telepaths here, well, you're conveniently forgetting that they're people just like everyone else. That's the reason why many of them have clamored to join Starfleet and why were also losing colonists to them. Why should they be concerned about us if we treat them like third class citizens? Senator, you're from Proxima Three and yet you're the most vocal trying to bring them back into Earth Alliance. They're not interested in returning yet you have tried several times to pull them back against their will, even suggesting that military force might be used against them to force them back into Earth Alliance. How does that look to them, Senator? How does that garner any kind of positive relationship with them? Senator Wells, they don't trust us. They know we're interested in their new-found technology and wealth that it's brought to them. You're attempt at forcing them to return has further inflamed the populace. They don't want us there and if they thought about some form of reconciliation, your rhetoric hasn't helped. In fact it's hurt our position. You haven't even listened to their requests and demands."

"They're a part of Earth Alliance, always have been and should not be allying themselves with the Narn, the Drazi, and those Klingons. It's an insult to Earth as a whole, makes us look weak and embarrasses us across the galaxy. The mere presence of these Starfleeters is fracturing our Alliance."

"The Alliance is already at risk because of our own inaction and I repeat, no one wants to be treated like a third class citizen. The colonists there have no reason to believe that we have their best interests at heart, not at this point in time."

"Perhaps I haven't used I want to make myself clear," Wells countered. "I don't believe that telepaths are third class citizens. This is their home and I have no problems with them as along as they obey the rules agreed to by Earth Dome and the Department of Telepaths and mental disciplines. I don't believe that Picard nor his people are planning an active takeover of Earth Alliance or plan the subjugation of our people."

"But you just said…"

"What I have made clear is that haven't seen any concrete proof that they're from another universe. As I've said the evidence seems to point to them being from an unexplored sector of space but I also see that these aliens that have attacked _B5_ and our own Mars may well be the fallout of some war of theirs that has spilled over to our territories. There were rumors that the Minbari lead them to _Babylon Five_ and it was attacked because of them and the Federation presence. This may or may not be true but we need to find out all of the facts before we're pulled into another unnecessary war."

"Senator, we're already in a war," Sternbeck announced loudly. "The Centauri, Minbari, and several races participated in the defense of _Babylon Five_. They bled and died for its defense along with our own people and in case you've forgotten, other jumpgates around Earth Alliance territories have been destroyed."

"Possibly by the Federation," interjected Wells. "We can't rule them out as they have no need for jump gates, I might add. "

"You're trying to use the Federation as a scapegoat for all of our ills, Senator and it won't work. You're misrepresenting the truth with every breath. I find your rhetoric somewhat reminiscent of President Clarke's policies," Sternbeck coyly suggested.

"How typical, attempting to associate me with that tyrant! I'm highly offended by that very…"

"These aliens that hit _B5_ have attacked us at least once," Sternbeck continued, ignoring his indignant counterpart. "Alien refugees from a dozen worlds, some of which we haven't even heard of, are all fleeing to _Babylon Five_, stretching their resources to their limits trying to get there; and why there and not somewhere else? The Centauri are openly worried by these Sinhindrea in their territory. The Minbari are rumored to be at war with them. The Fed ship _Enterprise_ was damaged during one of their first attacks and saved incidentally by an EarthForce ship I might add. Everyone is preparing, including us and you're busy trying to assign blame. Face it, senator. The word's out. _Babylon Five_ is the place to come to and you can be absolutely sure that the enemy will be right behind them. The signs are in the air and we better be ready."

"You're advocating armed conflict against a government that may want nothing to do with us."

"They've attacked us twice."

"And in both cases, the Federation was in the area attacking them."

"This is getting us nowhere. It's apparent we have differing views. Lauren, I apologize for not staying on subject," Sternbeck told her. "My opinion on the battle just fought and the current conditions at _Babylon Five_. I understand the people of several governments fought bravely and I for one am proud and indebted to…"

***

Captain's star log supplemental: _"This is the fifth anniversary since 'the incident' occurred that trapped us in this place, the day everything turned upside down. It was already 'difficult' when this adventure started. According to my last meeting with Daniels, the aliens that altered the timeline of Earth's mid-twentieth century during World War II had been corrected by our actions and we were supposed to return to our own time and place in the year twenty-one fifty-four. _Enterprise_ had been severely damaged by our conflict with the Xindii but the temporal cold war, at least for us was over. That is what we were led to believe. _

_Instead of returning home as we were supposed to we found ourselves in deep space, colliding with another vessel we would later come to know as the USS _Bozeman,_ a Federation starship from the future. That ship had already been heavily damaged having collided with another ship just before she collided with _Enterprise_. During all of this time, Daniels was hysterical, screaming 'no' before he disappeared. The moment _Enterprise_ collided with the _Bozeman_, my ship was doomed but apparently the fates had other ideas. Something happened and once again our lives changed forever. We've never been able to ascertain exactly what happened as all of us lost consciousness for a more than an hour, but our external chronometers told us that we have been trapped in some form of temporal flux for more than two years. My ship, our ship, was all but destroyed. The _Bozeman_ hadn't fared much better. _

_Due to the extra damage, _Enterprise's_ life support was on its last legs and we lost four more members of our crew before we found ourselves transported onto the ship from the future. I must admit it's been quite a shock lately from fighting to save Earth from the reptilians to waking up as a prisoner in Earth's World War Two, to winding up on a starship from one hundred twenty seven years in the future in a universe not our own. However at least something was familiar to me. The little bit of knowledge I had gave me an anchor to hold on to. I'd heard about this great and glorious Federation I was supposed to have played a part in creating but reading about it was still quite a shock. It took a while but even T'Pol has finally accepted time travel without a single comment. While I was on this ship, I read up on the Romulan Star Empire and in some ways wished I hadn't. But it was a great comfort that the Earth, the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites had built something that mattered, with others joining, creating a union that we can all be proud of. It was almost a shame that I wouldn't get chance to be a part of it now. But knowing about it has given me hope and who knows, maybe we could even manage some sort of peace with the Klingons_. _However five years ago, those were the last thing on our minds. _Enterprise_ was all but crippled. However I am happy to say that most of my crew was still alive. The _Bozeman_ had taken worse damage. Half her crew of two hundred fifty-five had died and many more were injured. _

_The _Bozeman_ is a _Soyuz_ class e_xplorer_-class ship with minimum weapons but outfitted an extensive sensor packages most of which were damaged during the collision turning them into so much useless junk. It took us months to build a subspace sensor system from the all but destroyed parts. Communications is short ranged but it didn't matter as most people around here don't use subspace communications but tachyon emissions. Nice innovation but its slow and limited in distance without some type of relay booster to amplify its range._

_The rest of the bridge crew had been killed but __Captain__Morgan Bateson__ had survived. Despite their more advanced medical technology, there was little Dr. Flox and the _Bozeman _medical team could do to help him. He lived three days, and during that time I gave him what comfort I could. The captain needed to talk and I learned a lot about him, the Federation and his ship. His people had figured out that we had more than just been transported in time but across alternate realities as well. The quantum signature was wrong they kept saying. I remember that when he first saw me, he looked at me like I was some kind of ghost and when he said my name it was with the same reverence that I had reserved for Zephrane Cochrane. I remember it making me feel uncomfortable and I forced myself not to think about it after he died. Instead I concentrated on integrating both crews and together we focused on trying to get the ship in working order. The starboard nacelle was damage during the collision and without access to repair facilities we were unable to fully repair it. But _Enterprise_ was in worse shape and with great reluctance, I ordered her stripped of everything useful. Much of our own state-of-the-art equipment was hopelessly incompatible with twenty-third century technology but we made due with what we had. With heavy hearts and great respect we gave her an honorable send off. The photon spread left nothing. _

_We moved on. _

_We believe that a series of micro-fractures in the subspace ether were generated. Both of our ships entered one of those micro-fracture and we ended up here. But no one is exactly sure what really happened._ _Our maximum speed is warp three point six on a good day. Another thing that has happened is something none of us can explain. When we arrived in this universe, our quantum signature didn't match the surrounding universe. But then later it did._

_Plodding along at warp three does have some advantages as Tripp is constantly pointing out to me. We're able to pass most of the space faring nations without being shot at. That's the one thing that we have as an advantage. We can outrun them in normal space and when using warp drive they are unable to track us. _

_Trip and Malcolm, T'Pol, Andrews, and Haung have worked to upgrade the weapons as much as we could. Surprisingly the weapons and shields are formidable, makes _Enterprise's_ look substandard, but we have avoided fighting as much as possible. We can't afford to make any enemies and our journey is a long one. I decided to head towards what would be Federation territory in our reality. I hope that we might find Vulcan or even Earth, maybe Andoria or something that might be a small piece of home. We don't know but right now it's the only thing we can do. All we can do is hope for the best. The crew agrees and although life is hard it keeps us going. We should reach our objective in about three more years. Maybe then, we might find a bit of rest. We certainly could use some. _

End log:

_**USS Ambassador:**_

The bridge was uncharacteristically quiet as all eyes were riveted on the images dominating the huge screen. There was floating, glowing wreckages everywhere; most of them the remains of the smaller enemy fighters. Little remained of the enemy capitals as the destructiveness of their exploding power cores left little to salvage or analyze. What little debris that remained was intensely radioactive, contaminating everything in the immediate area.

"I want a quarantined placed around the debris fields, lieutenant," Garrett said. "We'll have to tow it out of the area as soon as possible."

"Aye, Ma'am." The young woman's hands swiftly punched in the commands.

The programmed probes made their way to the debris fields and activated. Lights along the probe activated and an automated warning signal began transmitting instructing ships to stay away from the designated area."

"Quarantine probes have been launched."

"Very good. Helm, one hundred kph, shields to full. I want a full sensor sweep of the entire area.

"Answering thrusters only, one hundred kph."

The _Ambassador_, supported by the _Reliant_ cruised slowly around war zone scanning the entire area carefully for signs of life. The EA warships _Evanston_ and _Charon_ were doing the same thing on the opposite end. Several Sinhindrea fighters although damaged were still using what little weapons they had left and the allied ships were dispatching them with extreme prejudice. Not one of them attempted to surrender, instead firing their pulse weapons at any ship that came close. Two Starfuries were destroyed. One Nial was blown apart before its pilot could be rescued. At that point, none of the allied ships attempted to rescue any enemy survivors and it would be another two hours before _Babylon Five_ space would be declared safe.

_**Babylon Five Medical, isolation:**_

His hands moved swiftly, independent of conscious though. Franklin's mind was already six steps ahead trying to anticipate what was needed to his patient lying on the medi-bed. So far the woman officer had lost her leg in the battle to save her life. The laser scalpel flashed a brilliant blue as it removed dead and festering flesh and muscle even as the tissue regenerator automatically repaired the damage tissue. That portion of the surgery was simple to repair. The trauma she had experience and what it was doing to her body was another matter.

Blood pressure had just dropped. "I'm losing her," he hissed. "Not again," he growled a moment later.

Her vitals were crashing just like the last two patients, the result of whatever weapon those aliens had used on her. They had already had lost four patients, evacuees from the _Agamemnon_ that had suffered similar injuries. Those patients had died before they could be transported to the medi-care life station.

Beside him, Doctor Lillian Hobbs and her team were experiencing similar difficulties. "Adding calcium Betizurine," he heard her say as she desperately did what she could to save her own patient. "Boost it to twelve point eight milligrams per kilogram drip."

The nurse quickly complied while Hobbs injected another four ccs directly into the patient's carotid artery. Stephen had just increased the dosage to eight and realized it wasn't sufficient so he mimicked his subordinate's order. He'd worry about the hormonal imbalance that the drug would cause later.

Every single patient touched by the enemy weapon, even a glancing blow, were either dead, in critical condition or going critical as the calcium destroying effects continued to spread throughout the body. Franklin, as well as the others, was horrified by the weapon's effects. It destroyed calcium minerals in the bones and teeth. The victims hit by the weapons saw their bones turn into powder and their bodies into formless masses of flesh. One patient struck had lost half his ribcage. He died seconds after being transported but as hideous as that was the effects didn't stop there.

The immediate results were the breakdown of the hydroxyapatite crystals that made up most of the bone structure; however it also destroyed osteoblasts and osteoblasts, cells that were essential for building bone and maintaining the structure of the bones and teeth. Patients also suffered numbness, debilitating muscle cramps, mental confusion, hypotension, increasing loss of nerve impulse control, convulsions, congestive heart failure, and inevitable death. Direct infusions and calcium based medications were somewhat helpful but it was the calcium Betizurin derivatives that worked best in stabilizing the patients. However even supplied with the Federation based medicine the death rate among the victims was appalling. Several patients were in stasis units and even then their survival was in doubt. The injuries could be treated, the loss of calcium not so easily. The cal-Betizurin infusion helped stabilize many of the patients but a lot of the drug had to be synthesized quickly as it couldn't be replicated and so far served only as a stopgap measure. The enemy beam's affects, by best estimates, three hours to dissipate from the victim's body, an eternity under emergency conditions.

"How much more of the concentrate do we have left?"

"About a thousand ccs," a medical specialist yelled back. "They're synthesizing more, be here in about eight minutes, transporter direct to pharmacy."

"Keep using the bone-regenerator on his sternum," he heard Hobbs yell unnecessarily. "It's helping a little to keep him stable. Tell them to hurry."

There was little he could do about that now. The staff and the Starfleet medical personnel were more than capable. All that could be done was being done to save the wounded. Stephen turned his full attention towards his patient's survival.

***

Outside of _B5_ isolation, Dr Sarah Chambers and the staff under her direction had problems of their own dealing with the massive numbers of the trauma patients. Most were pilots that had survived the battle and patients shaken up and injured during the attack on B5 by whatever hit the station. She didn't know the details yet but she had felt it. No way, she had thought, should the station have survived something like that. _B5_ should have cracked like an egg.

This was the last thing she'd expected to be immersed in when she arrived earlier this week for an internship on Federation medical practices. It was the one area in which things that had always gone smoothly between her people and the Feds. Unlike her sister Cheryl who chose the military, her interests had always been focused on medicine. She was one of the best of the best. She had to be in order to become a first rate, xeno-biospecialists. Her MD and two PhDs were testament to that and being chosen to come here was an opportunity that she just couldn't ignore, wanted to come here ever since _Voyager_ dealt with the alien plague attack. Well, she was here now, thrust into the limelight in the middle of a war. The new instruments were a wonder but she wasn't used to them, having to rely on others familiar with the technologies to do the work while she delegated responsibilities. It did however give her the opportunity to witness first hand how the medical tricorders, bone regenerators, tissue repair units and hypospray devices worked. Simple to use and very effective and the medicines that they had access to were almost unbelievable. She also watched as the medical staff modified their techniques for so many different aliens almost unconsciously using the tricorder as physiological guidelines to adjust to the patients accordingly. The experience was an education. No wonder even the Minbari had medical interns here. A patient with multiple fractures of the femur got up and walked way under his own power without assistance. Amazing, she thought.

It had also come as a pleasant shock to literally see the arrival of the _Charon_ at _LaBarre_. She hadn't seen her younger sister in over a year. She kept in contact with her EarthForce-loving sister as much as she could but of course both of their careers had kept them busy. She also wanted to take the opportunity to meet Captain Sisko, the man who had captured Cheryl's heart something that had surprised her. Cheryl was pure EarthForce and he was Starfleet, and during those tumultuous days – was it really that recent? – Those two didn't mix. Sarah had received several heavily edited letters about the man and the tiny powerhouse of a ship he commanded, the _Yeager_. The letters to her and her youngest sister Marjean Chambers Holden, the only one of them with a career stable enough to get married, were deliberately vague, although that didn't stop EarthForce special Ops from interviewing them on several occasions tying to get as much info on the Federation as possible in those days. Sarah knew that those same people had tried to 'encourage' the relationship and Cheryl had resisted. It had nearly cost her career before Clarke had been brought down It was time to meet this man whom Cheryl risked her career and possibly her life for, if they all didn't get blown to perdition on this crazed station first.

(To be continued in part two of Interlude)


	24. Chapter 24

Comments and answers:

Hey JC: Sorry no star wars here. I confess that I have a problem looking at the movies as kiddie shows. The last three really messed it up for me. So, its better that I stay away from that. And I have enough crossovers here to keep me busy forever.

Paul Cousins: Yes Trip is have fun and headaches trying to keep everything working just to keep them alive. He is in for interesting times.

Zantac- trust me (smile).

Jeff- keep going with your story and remember my mantra.

NCfan- Much more on the Narns coming up.

Nased0- Concerning the Sinhindrea, you will get chance to see their specimen they have and you're right, they need to learn about them as much and as soon as possible. In terms of updating, I can only do it as I can. Priorities abound and this is but a hobby I get to as I can…

Obi1Nemogbr: you've asked a lot of interesting questions. Are the Sinhindrea powerful? Yes, even more so than you might think especially as you read this chapter. If and I say if the B5 folks win, they'll have to work for it – hard.

You asked -_Could you publish a Chapter describing the ships available and what similarities they may have with standard Federation ships?_

I will work on that.

You said-_I am presuming that the USS Yeager is the local version of the Defiant class. _

No, it is not. It is a Saber war class.

You said-_And they have started building the Intrepid Class._

This is true. Will have some interesting differences though

You asked -_Apart from the holographic nurses, does Babylon 5 also possess an EMH contingent?_

No. and no holographic nurses either. They only have the real thing. Even on Becerra they don't use them unless it's an extreme emergency. Crusher hates them on principle.

Your asked-_Are the Federation building a backup to Labarre in case they need a bolt hole? A beta site?_

No. Don't have the resources. They're stuck their right now.

Okay, again thanks for everything, everybody. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Interlude- part two**_

_**Courtor system-Centauri Space**_

The Centauri _Primus_ cruiser _Sulem_ exited from jump space along with a combat group of five identical vessels others to again take up observation stations. For Captain Nanrillo this was his fifth time returning to this area of the contour system to keep watch over the, what he considered the very patient ships methodically searching the area where the Starfleeter ship _Voyager_ disappeared. They'd been at it for over nine months now, going back and forth trying the opening for the passageway to – wherever.

Captain Nanrillo was terrified of these aliens. The entire Centauri military were terrified of these aliens. Fortunately the Regent was blessed with common sense unlike the previous emperor, and had the foresight to have the entire military on quiet standby every since the Sinhindrea had taken up residence at Courtor. They system was near the periphery of Centauri territory but it was still theirs nevertheless. The reasons as to why they continued to pick him for this duty were beyond him.

Correction, he knew exactly why Command picked him. In fact, Regent Knonto Denarri had personally chosen him for this duty since he had done such a good job the first time. As the Humans said 'no good deed went unpunished'. This was his punishment – watching over monsters in the dark trying to find a hidden doorway.

The defenses his _Primus_ carried would be worthless if these creatures decide to come after him, which was one of the reasons why he went out of his way to make sure the engines and weapons were in top condition. His engines were always kept on hot stand-by and encouraged the others in his squadron to do so as well. Of course, it produced extra wear and tear on said jump engines but he didn't really care. Order were not to engage these trespassers

Besides the one time he didn't have those on standby would be the one time he'd regret it. Otherwise, the duty was boring. The intruders always did the exact same thing only changing their routine just a fraction to go over the same area a bit more thoroughly.

"They can't stand the idea that they can't find the opening," he said for what must have been the hundredth time to his first officer.

The three huge sphere ships continued their search pattern going over the same area over and over. Their sensor beams were so bright that they could be clearly seen by Centauri sensors. They were always moving, never stopping

"I believe they have an obsession with it," Rannando responded for what must have been an equal number of times. "I'm just glad that they have their attention focused over there and not at us."

Nanrillo growled. Right then and there he wanted to choke his favorite officer. He was superstitious. One never ever said anything like that. There was some kind of rule against it! Didn't he know better?"

Apparently he did. "Captain," he stammered. "I – I apologize. I don't know came over me."

"How about 'stupidity'?" Nanrillo hissed.

Alarms started blaring. The sysops' voice was panicky. "They've stopped!"

'_They never stop!_' thought Nanrillo. '_They always move!_ "Did they find the doorway?"

"I don't know, Captain."

"Then, what good are you?" he screamed. Pausing for a moment, he calmed down. It wasn't good for the captain to be seen panicking. But it was just something about these aliens that made him jumpy as if somehow they were pushing him to keep his distance. Centauri infonet said that it was some sort of telepathic screen that they produced and he had accepted that explanation as there was no reason why he feared them so much. He respected this enemy and common sense was his middle name, but this constant fear tearing at him was irrational and he knew it.

"We're getting a spatial disturbance, one hundred thousand kilometers directly in front of us," Rannando yelled. "It's a jump point of their kind. Four ships coming through… wait now counting twelve, all of them identical to ones already here!"

"Two of them are moving towards us!" the system's sensor officer reported. They're releasing fighters. They're moving towards us!"

"We're abandoning this position," Nanrillo announced. "Recall all caps. Order all ships to make the jump for home as soon as possible."

"We're not going to fight?" asked Rannando.

The captain laughed. "Are you jesting?" The reports of the battle of Torlig had been harrowing enough to turn his hair prematurely gray. "You can stay here and fight it out if you want. All weapons active. Full reverse. How long until the _Sentri's_ land?"

"Seven minutes. Enemy fighters will be on us in eight. Capitals will be in firing range thirty seconds later."

"Inform our pilots not to mess up their landings. We won't wait for them to try it again."

"Yes, Captain. They've been duly informed."

Four of the fighters made perfect landings. The fifth was too far out on approach. The _Sulem _started its turn as the jump point formed behind the ship. The enemy fighters were closing remarkably fast, faster than anticipated. The _Sentris_ never slowed down even as it plunged into the jump point opening trying to catch up with the mother ship. Just before the jump point closed the enemy fighters unleashed their plasma bolts. Two of them hit the _Primus_ remarkably hard for such small vessels.

"_Sentri's_ on final approach now," reported Rannando.

"Report what just happened to Centauri command. As soon as the _Sentri's_ onboard head for home best speed."

"Yes, Captain."

He glared at his First Officer. "This is what happens when you open your mouth."

"I'm sorry."

The captain had already forgotten him. The change in the enemy ships had frightened him badly. Everything was occurring just as his dream had warned him three years ago. Now, his dreams were in flux; things once sure were now different. Everything was blurred now but he'd know in the next two days whether he'd live or died. "Tell Centauri Prime to prepare for war."

"Sir, how can you be sure? We've seen no evidence that they may come?"

There was no hint of anger in the captain's voice, only dead calm. The familiar throbbing of the engines pushing the ship through hyperspace had a settling effect on him. "I'm sure. Send the message."

_**LaBarre Station- Medical autopsy section:**_

Dr. Selar raised an eyebrow at the completion of the transportation of the remains of the Sinhindrea. "Fascinating." In her voice there was a merest hint of emotion that had escaped the Vulcan, showing how much she had been affected by the creature's physiology.

"Computer, using the data gathered on this species, extrapolate the final adult configuration," ordered Dr. Crusher. "Initiate program in Medical Holodeck Two."

"Acknowledged. Working."

Drs. Crusher and Selar headed for medical holodeck room two. They were followed by several members of the staff and three senior members from the xeno-biologists department. The data files and images from _Voyager_ represented the data gathered on the juvenile form and from there the data had been extrapolated to show the computer-enhanced adult form. Now they had the partial remains of a matured Yonji Sinhindrea and using that as their template, they could get a better glimpse at their enemy. The body was found floating just outside the debris of one of the larger squid fighter/gunboats that had given everyone such a hard time. There were few intact bodies remaining, mostly juveniles and it had been a stroke of luck to find one of the adults. Only half a corpse present since the remaining portion had been blown to bits, however there was enough left for the medical analyzer to produce a detailed, accurate holographic representation of the entire creature.

Beverley Crusher went in first followed by Selar and the rest. There were several gasps as they took in the overall size and shape of the monster in front of them.

"_Voyager's_ computer didn't do this species justice, did it?" Beverly said, mentally comparing the estimation she had seen earlier as compared to what she was seeing now."

"_Voyager's_ computer used incomplete data of an unknown species," Selar commented. "This is the matured form, not an extrapolation. Logically there would be some inconsistencies."

"Looks like a cross between a Terran crab and an aquatic Arcallian tick," Dr. Vystal of Xenobiology said, examining the creature's image. "Take a good look, everyone. The body is more oval, less elongated unlike the juvenile body configuration, less squid-like. Serrated armor, natural weapons on just about every part of its torso, extremely intelligent and telepathic. Three times the size of the Shadow aliens making them appear insignificant in comparison. This creature is the perfect weapon dedicated to just one thing, extermination. On top of that it comes from our home universe. The quantum resonance signature is unmistakable."

The five and a half meter image of the adult form of the creature was nightmare personified. With three pairs of eyes each the size of volley balls arranged vertically along the body, it also possessed a set of three gill slits situated between them. There were five pair of leg structures; the first pair was small and tucked underneath the head section. Each had multiple finger-like appendages attached throughout the length of the arms. The next three pairs were large, prominent structures with each possessing huge serrated spikes attached at the knee joints. Those legs were armored with tiny serrated hooks covering the entire surface. The rear most legs were somewhat smaller and had opposable digits similar to the ones in front. The body itself was a heavily armored shell, tapering somewhat in the front and rear giving the appearance of terrifying, but graceful water-borne engine of destruction. Surprisingly, the creature had thick pinkish lips that contrasted its dark pigmented body. Those lips protected two rows of foot long razor-sharp teeth. Chromatophores covering the body surface could effectively camouflage the alien making it nearly invisible even under the best lighting.

"But the signature hasn't change as it has in ours," Dr. Hennessey of Bio-physics stated, "which further indicates that some outside force has affected us and not them."

"True," Crusher said. "I've talked to Guinan and she has her suspicions as to exactly what happened but I'm not at liberty to say at the moment."

"There's no way we can go one on one with that thing without heavy weapons," Hennessey said. "I wouldn't trust a hand phaser set to maximum to kill it before it got me."

"But why are they so aggressive?" asked Vystal. "We know that they're extremely intelligent."

"Intelligence doesn't denote passivity, Doctor," stated Selar.

"Computer, remove the carapace and show us the neurological and internal structures of the Sinhindrea." A second later, the outer structure faded from view.

There were a couple of murmurs as everyone now focused on the brain structure. "I didn't expect this."

Beverly whistled. "Will you look at that? This is very unique, hadn't seen this before. The brain consists of a series of huge nodes running the entire length of the body joined to the central spinal columns."

"I would postulate that even if the head was severely damaged the creature could continue to function, with little difficulty for a significant period of time," Hennessey added.

"Yes, I'd agree," said Vystal. "And can you see those fiber bundles running the length of the body completely intertwined with the nerve clusters. They're artificial in nature."

"We've seen this before in the immature nymphs, but not in such huge clusters," Selar said. "Notice how the fibers reach to the tips of the locomotive appendages. The small finger-like appendages have high clusters of the fibers. Interesting."

"I agree," nodded Hennessey. "That's where the interfaces are, how they connect to their ship. From what I see here, it would be difficult for us to access the ship's computer or any of the systems without some extensive modifications. Did we get enough scans of those vessels in order to do a proper analysis?"

"Computer's working on that data now. We do know that the fighters and gunboats were once living creatures, hollowed out and used as space craft. How they interface with one another will take some time to analyze."

"Power source?"

"Biologically-based, same triple helix DNA as in the Sinhindrea. Both organisms generate their own bio-energies to power the cybernetic systems in their body. Beautiful," the man whispered. "I could study this all day."

"Which you're going to end up doing," Crusher stated. "Captains Picard and Garrett want the report as soon as you've compiled it. A lot of people are going to be very interested in this and I know that this information will be disseminated to Earth Alliance and everyone else whose been threatened by these aliens."

***

_Babylon Five_ medical managed the crisis on their own and as Chief of Staff Beverly Crusher stayed out of Stephen's territory unless she was specifically asked. Starfleet personnel were already there assisting with the injured as necessary. She flopped down at her desk, her fingers rubbing the temples. There was nothing anyone could have done. The death toll among non-Federation ships had been appalling. Every ship that was struck directly by the enemy beams had been completely destroyed, leaving nothing. The Minbari had suffered less in terms of numbers but in the end the death toll was just as staggering in their own way. Minbari, Centauri and Narn wounded taken from ships that participated in the fighting were being treated at the station here by Minbari and Starfleet doctors. She whispered a small prayer of thanks for having the resources of two stations. It could have been so much worse. "Computer connect me to _Babylon Five_ medical."

"Working." A few seconds she received a response and was connected to Draal's room.

"Yes, Doctor, I've been in contact with your son," he said before she could even ask the question.

"Is he alright?" she demanded to know. "I tried contacting him and he didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," he answered. "We've been talking and I'm afraid it's taken up a lot of his time. He was attacked, you understand?"

That was the first she had heard of this. "What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's okay," Draal told her. "The aliens attacked him and the Great Machine as they had done to me. However he did exemplary and he did have assistance from Ambassador Kosh and his associate. They were able to protect him from the brunt of the telepathic attacks he experienced. He's a little worse for wear as you Humans would say. But he's been busy scanning the surrounding area to make sure that we don't have any more surprises. I'm sorry to say that he did find something. I'm afraid its bad news and he is informing EarthDome right now."

Beverly shivered. Her son had been attacked and she had no idea as to how he really was. The Great Machine was taking care of his body's needs however it wasn't tailored for Human physiology and although it was adjusting, she didn't want him hooked up to that thing any longer than necessary. It had already been almost two days now and she didn't need any more gray hairs than she already had. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"He's found another Sinhindrea fleet in the area, but hasn't gotten to close," the elder Minbari explained. "They have telepaths scanning for any possible detection. They're already aware of what happen to the fleet here and they are weary, trying to shield themselves as much as they can. I cautioned him not to get too close as I don't what the same thing that happened to me happen to the boy."

"Has Captain Picard been informed?"

"Wesley's speaking to him now."

"Has there been any word from the Vorlons?" she asked. "I want to thank them for what they did."

"Since I'm still stuck here in this dungeon, I've not seen nor heard from them. Is there any chance that I can be allowed to leave this room? I'm sure that there are many patients that require much more attention than I."

"You can leave when you gain another ten pounds," she answered. "Your body needs to recover before we let you anywhere near the GM. By then, I hope that we can build some type of interface so that you won't have the need to be hooked up with those tubes anymore."

"Wesley and Lieutenant Data are working on that now. You son is a fascinating young man. He's multitasking in ways that I could have never done. He's special, even more so that I imagined. But you're correct, the longer he stays the more attuned he becomes to the machine and the machine to him. If I were to go back a month from now, I am not sure how long it would take to retune itself to my brainwaves." He looked wistful. "Please understand that I love being a part of the Great Machine, but now that I am able to move about freely, I find that I have missed these simple actions. Even eating again has been a new experience. I can imagine eating when I am one with the GM but virtual can't be compared to the real thing."

"Which is why you're going to convalesce for quite a while."

"I am touched for your concern, Doctor. I just have no wish to repeat our previous encounter with those who would try to destroy it."

"I understand your concerns but if we can create a successful interface then that problem will cease to exist. Also, no one will even know you have the interface if it's small enough."

"The Minbari will know," he said. "A few of them at least as well a few Earthers and your people, of course. However it will give me the opportunity to interact with the new order of things with more freedom."

"What do you mean new order?" she asked.

"I've seen what may come. If we survive everything changes," he said darkly. "If we don't then it won't matter."

"And of course you're not going to give me more details than that cryptic comment."

"I've discovered being cryptic covers a multitude of sins, something I learned from the Vorlons," Draal smirked. "Have no fear," he then said changing the subject, "your son will contact you shortly if only to assure that I don't fall under the tender administrations of an angry mother with surgical instruments."

_**USS Battleship Enterprise:**_

_**Ready Room**_

"Excellent job, Ensign Crusher," Captain Picard told him.

The holographic image of Wesley was standing ramrod straight. He had even managed to keep the smile in his eyes from reaching his face. "Thank you, Sir. I'm ready to give my report."

"In a moment, Wesley," Picard said. It was rare when he used such familiarity when addressing the young man but this was one of those times he decided. The Minbari delegation had requested a meeting with he and Garrett but that could wait a few moments. "First, I want to know how my bridge officer is doing."

"I'm fine, Sir," he answered. "Really, Sir. This machine is a very impressive piece of technology and I've only just scratched the surface of what it can do. It couldn't protect me though from the Sinhindrea's attack. Either that or I don't have enough experience to properly defend myself. The Vorlons protected me. I think they were injured."

"I've discussed their condition with Guinan. She made me aware of they have done to protect you. Yes, they were injured but the injuries are not life threatening. Without their help you have been lost."

"I am fully aware of that, Sir."

"Enough of this. Ensign, what is it like having such knowledge at your fingertips?"

"Wonderful," he answered truthfully. "But it's also very frightening. The things I could do, Sir. I think it's in some ways like what Data experiences in his thought processes. I can imagine so many possibilities and I can recall every single memory from birth. I've downloaded to Geordie schematics for improved phaser emitters. They're more powerful by forty percent and use the same power output as our current system. That makes them more powerful than _Voyager's_. I've also downloaded photon and the quantum torpedo improvements in power as well as new guidance systems. I have a few other ideas that I am thinking about a well. But Sir, we have a problem. The Sinhindrea have another fleet in the area even larger than the one that attacked us. I couldn't get a detailed look however they are close."

"Which direct are they heading?" he asked.

"I don't know. The have telepathic protection guarding the fleet. I can't get close without them trying to attack me. They know where I am and the threat we represent especially since we destroyed this attack force. They're using a very similar type of higher space faster-than-light drive as Captain Adam's ship. _LaBarre can_ modify their subspace sensors we can track them fairly easily in the subspace layer they specifically utilize in the faster-than-light drives. It should take about an hour to reconfigure the sensor array."

"Good, we should be able to bounce the signal off our long distance probes. We should be able to locate them."

"Sir, I'm sure they'll be back to hit us again as soon as they finish their current mission."

"Then we'd better be ready. Inform Tasha and have her perform a tactical search. I'll have _LaBarre_ configure their sensors as soon as possible. Good work, Ensign. Now get a bit of rest and recover. You'll need to be at your best."

"Sir there's something else."

"What is it?"

"While I was searching for the enemy ships, I discovered something else," reported Wesley. "It's another vessel, captain. It's a Federation ship, pretty far out. It's severely damaged but headed our way, maximum speed is about warp three."

That got Picard's complete attention. "What kind of ship? Is it _Voyager_?"

"No, Sir. It's an older model, even older than the _Ambassador_. Looks like a first generation _Soyuz_-class explorer."

"_Soyuz_," Picard whispered. "Can we contact them?"

"I think so. A directional transmission should reach them. The communications-sensor pod is damaged and their long-ranged communications may not be operational, but if they're carrying shuttles, then we will be able to contact them."

"Thank you, Wesley. Send Tasha the coordinates and we'll try to contact them. Then get some rest, that's an order."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir." His holographic image wavered and disappeared.

"Another ship," he mused. He'd let the others know as soon as possible. "Lieutenant Yar, have you received the coordinates from Ensign Crusher?"

"_Yes, Captain. I'm setting up the transmission burst now. It will be ready in a few moments."_

"Make it so Lieutenant, and tell the Minbari delegation that my arrival will be delayed a few minutes."

"_Yes, Sir."_

_**Babylon Five C&C**_

An exhausted John Sheridan flanked by Garibaldi a tired Susan Ivanova entered the command center to the relief of the equally exhausted Colonel Griffin. The command crew seemed to relax as well as the Colonel gave a sharp salute.

"I relinquish command of the station back to you, Commander," Griffin said immediately.

Sheridan gave him a tired smile. "You stand relieved." The man could have said hello first before giving up command, mused John but the obvious pleasure of being relieved the burden was plastered all over the man's face. "You did good. You kept the station in one piece."

"Just barely," Griffin conceded. "That hit almost ripped the station apart."

"But it didn't," Michael said. "I just finished walking around in it." He remained as calm as possible but the hint of amusement was in his eyes when he spoke next. "It's still here."

"It was a close thing. The weapons those ships have… If it wasn't for the shields we wouldn't be here. Half of the generators will have to be rebuilt. We had sixteen causalities, mostly from falling debris. Med wing is handling the injuries but evidently it's something about the enemy close quarter weapons that are giving them trouble. The refugee ships are starting to return and we're working to reposition them, but we're not sure if this is the only attack or should we be preparing for another. The Minbari have requested that you and the Federation send representatives to the _Valen'tha_ to discuss the situation on Minbar."

"Everything's back to normal," muttered Garibaldi.

"ISN wants to do follow-up interviews," Griffin continued, "with you and the Federation. Kosh has agreed to do an interview/ The Docks union is demanding hazard pay for the last two hours of the attack as per contract stipulations. The –"

Both Michel and Susan screamed at the same time. "WHAT?!"

"The union is demanding hazard pay," he repeated.

"Not that. The other. Kosh is going to do an interview?" asked a flabbergasted Sheridan.

The stunned reaction of all three had been worth it. "He agreed," smiled Griffin.

"That's something new. Will wonders ever cease?"

"Commander," interrupted one of the communications officers, "Minbari representatives Coplann and Hendrenn wish to speak you."

He nodded and the officer channeled the signal to his hand communicator. "This is Sheridan."

"_Your attendance is requested on the Valen'tha, Commander,"_ Satai Hendrenn said_. "It concerns the recent battle and Delenn."_

"I'll be there shortly."

"_We will be waiting." _

"It appears that you've been summoned," Michael said.

"It appears so." agreed John. "Colonel, I'm sorry but you aren't quite relieved yet. Susan, please help him until I can get back."

"Story of my life," she muttered too softly for anyone but Michael to hear as Sheridan walked out the door.

_**USS Bozeman: **_

"_Captain Archer."_

No response.

"_Captain Archer,"_ the voice said once more. _"Please report to the bridge."_

This time, the voice penetrated his sleep, Hoshi Sato's and she would have never disturbed him unless it was something important and that usually meant bad news. Immediately, from reflex, he began dressing. "What is it, Hoshi?"

"_Sir, we've just received a tight-beam subspace transmission burst. It was powerful enough for us for our communications to receive." _

He was fully awake now and putting on his shoes. "I'll be there in a minute."

"_Aye, Sir." _

Two minutes later, Jonathan Archer was walking onto the bridge. "Hoshi?"

The beautiful Japanese woman glanced up at the Captain. Her smile was evident but she was concentrating on communications panel. "Sir, we've received a transmission, Federation-based, extremely powerful. It was in Federation standard." In other words, that language was English. "I haven't responded."

"T'Pol?"

The Vulcan science officer looked up. "Apparently there is a 'Federation' presence here besides us and they know we're here."

Archer suppressed a smile. Even with all of the evidence surrounding her, his second-in-command still had trouble believing in time travel much less dimensional hopping. With all of the things he'd experienced, he had some trouble believing it. But this ship had essentially cemented his beliefs and now they were being contacted. But the question was who were they being contacted by?

"Hoshi, place it the main screen." She nodded. A Starfleet insignia appeared onscreen, subtly different from the one on the _Bozeman_ but still unmistakable. "This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the _USS Bozeman_ to Starfleet communications. Come in, please."

There was a few moments pause:

An image of an older male, bald in his fifties filled the screen. His uniform was different from what Archer had seen from the crew of the Bozeman. There was a definitive air of authority about him and although very stern, he appeared glad to see him. "_I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation_ _base_ LaBarre _located in the Epsilon Eridani star system"_ he said.

Then Archer noticed that man nearly perform a double take, staring at him for a good long while looking stunned. He had seen that look before. "It's nice to meet you," he smiled. "You have no idea how good it is to see a friendly face." He paused for a second. "I assume that when you say Federation, you mean United Federation of planets? Or, are you describing something else?"

"_That is precisely what I mean, Captain Archer. We've just discovered your presence in this sector and immediately attempted to establish communications. What is your condition?"_

"Besides being hopelessly lost in your universe we've lost many members of the crew on the _Bozeman_. Our ship has been damaged and we're low on food supplies and available energy however we've been able to continue our journey towards where we thought Earth would be. You see, we're not from your quantum universe."

"_The truth is we're not from this universe either." _Picard offered a grim smile. _ "It's a good thing that you didn't precede us in arriving at Earth. Your reception might not have been pleasant."_

"You're not from this universe? Earth would be hostile to us? Can you explain that comment?"

"_It would take some time and I will have everything explained to you. There's a meeting I must attend shortly. This channel will remain open until we send a_ _relief ship that will escort you safely to_ LaBarre _station. Captain, there's a lot you need to know and I will have one of my officers fill in the details. However there is a question I would like to ask?"_

"Ask away, Captain Picard."

"_In my universe's history, Captain Jonathan Archer was an explorer, Captain of the first _NX _class starship, _Enterprise_, ten years before the birth of the Federation. Apparently history has taken somewhat of a different turn with you."_

Now Archer smiled. "Yes, I'm that same Archer. It's complicated and involves time travel, a temporal cold war and a lot of twists and turns that would take days to explain." He noticed Picard shaking his head. "My ship collided with the _Bozeman_. There was some type of spatial rupture and we somehow we found ourselves trapped in this universe."

"_Sounds familiar,"_ his counterpart mused. "_It appears as if we have a lot to talk about. However that will have to wait until later."_

"Understood. But before you go, I do have a question that's been nagging us for some time."

"_Just one, Captain?"_

"Well," Archer smirked, "one of many. For some reason our quantum signature changed a while back to match this universe. From what my science officer and the experts on the _Bozeman_ tell me, that's impossible. Do you have any idea what might have possibly caused this change?"

"_Yes. It's happened to us as well. Apparently we've been manipulated by forces beyond our understanding by beings of immense power. We're trapped here, Captain. However, as you've noticed you aren't alone. I'm afraid I must go now, but I will transfer you to our science officer Lieutenant T'Pann. She will answer all of your questions and concerns."_

"Thank you, Captain Picard."

"_And Captain, be on your guard,"_ Picard warned_. "War is brewing. There is significant danger in the sector you're passing through and you're not equipped to deal with."_

"That sounds ominous."

"_As it should, Captain. Maintain low warp as much as possible. Your escort will rendezvous with you in three days or sooner. I look forward to continuing our conversation in the immediate future."_

"As do I."

"_I am transferring you over to our science officer. Picard out."_

A second later, a Vulcan female wearing a different uniform very close to the _Bozeman_ style appeared on screen. "She looked at Jonathan and then T'Pol beside him and her eyebrow rose a centimeter. " Greetings Captain, I am Lieutenant T'Pann."

"Lieutenant."

"If you are ready, I will answer your questions as efficiently as possible."

"My first question," Archer started. "Are there many Vulcans in Starfleet?"

"_Of course. T'Pol is not alone. I look forward to meeting you in person,"_ she said to T'Pol.

The former NX-_Enterprise_ officer nodded gracefully secretly pleased that there were other Vulcans in this universe and that they had joined with Starfleet. She was a pioneer but now no longer alone.

"Since you're here, can you give me a short history as to the circumstances as o how you've arrived and the difficulties you've had with Earth and then this threat Captain Picard alluded of?"

"_Of course, Captain Archer. Military log Stardate 43625.2. The USS_ Enterprise NCC-1701-D _encountered a temporal distortion. A Federation starship, the_ Enterprise NCC-1701-C _an_ Ambassador-_class explorer exited…"_

Jonathan and the bridge crew barely heard the next few words as the lieutenant continued her story.

"_Enterprise,"_ he whispered.

_Enterprise…_

_Enterprise._

_**Babylon Five-Sheridan's office**_

"Well, that's it," Sheridan growled. He was angry but not really surprised at the outcome of the meeting with the Minbari leadership. They were a proud people and extremely stubborn. Rachel Garrett was sitting on the couch opposite of Sheridan, next to Picard. All three of them were frustrated. "Still, I don't see anything else that they can do at this point."

"I have to agree. If Earth were in danger we would go rushing to her aid as soon as possible," Rachel stated. "At least we know that Delenn is alive."

"Yes we do and that's something," Sheridan said. "Still, I wish that they could have given us more information. They risked _Babylon Five, LaBarre_, and thousands of refugees by coming here and now they've stripped our defenses when they know that there's another fleet in the sector that may come calling at any time."

There was a small viewscreen in his office with a camera pointed towards the front of the station offering a perfect view of the Small Minbari fleet preparing to jump. Every Minbari vessel, minus Aalaan's and Shaka's _Sharlins_, was poised to make the jump into hyperspace on the return trip to home. Despite vigorous protests, those two were stuck at _Babylon Five_ and would remain so as a contact point between here and Minbar a token force left by the Grey Council to help protect the station if needed.

"To them, this is a personal battle," Picard said, "a battle of honor. Their world is in immediate danger and I understand their motivations. What I cannot agree with is their refusal to allow any outside support to aid them. This enemy is a danger to every species every community and fighting them independently is a recipe for disaster. They've seen what the enemy is capable of but their refusal to accept help from the Centauri smacks of prideful arrogance."

Rachel shook her head in dismay. Sending any help with them would have been impossible with another Sinhindrea fleet in the area. By all accounts it was larger than the one that had just stuck _B5_ space and until they knew where their final destination would be there all ships were on full alert. Two probes had been tasked to track it and from their data narrowed their probable destinations down to two possibilities, either here or Earth. The enemy fleet was moving fast. "I hope they can liberate their planet."

"Does anyone have a clue as to how bad it is?" asked Sheridan.

"Our long range probes…"

"That you're not supposed to have pointed in their direction," John pointed out.

"…Have detected close to a hundred capital ships in orbit or in the system heading towards Minbar," Picard continued without missing a beat. "Some are huge transports, possibly troop carriers. Communication's traffic has been severely limited since the assault began two weeks ago and only in the past twelve hours have we received subspace communications. We know that a Minbari fleet of two hundred was wiped out by the invasion force and that was before they were re-enforced. Clearly they want the planet, possibly as a staging point or more likely they want to eliminate the strongest power in this sector of space."

"Or as a vast food reserve," Garrett added darkly. "Maybe all of the above. If the Minbari fail to regain control or worse if they lose then I believe our chances of victory will be cut by fifty percent."

"This is what I was afraid of," snapped Sheridan. "For the first time, the Minbari asked for support from Earth Dome and those 'leaders' rejected it and it's because of that reason the Minbari are refusing any other help. It took a lot of humility to ask in the first place and I know Earth hasn't realized exactly what they've done. The Minbari war is over. We need to look past it and focus on our own enlightened self interests, like living until next year without being eaten and while I appreciate the shields that undoubtedly saved my station. I am going to request, politely of course, that we find some way to upgrade them. If we had suffered a second hit, it would have been over. Now I know your policies on technology transfer but I would like to have the same type of protection that _LaBarre_ has so that two hundred fifty thousand of my fellow constituents won't be turned into vapor after the second hit the next time these jokers coming around."

"John," Garret said. "I don't know if that's possible. "We're stretching the Prime Directive way past the breaking point already."

"Interesting how you always fall back on your Prime Directive when you're disturbed about doing something you don like," Sheridan growled. "Well I've got news for you. By your own admission, you're stuck here in my universe permanently. The rules have changed and the Prime Directive as I understand it was originally a set of guidelines not something set in stone. You're no longer the Federation as you remember it. You're in the same boat as the rest of us. If the Minbari sink, you sink along with us. You're not separate anymore. You're a part of us, this community, whether you like it or not. You can't stand on the sidelines any longer pretending you can just go away. Truth is you've been on the sidelines far too long. You don't even have a fully established chain of command and you've been here three years next month. Your past is past. Stop looking backwards. It's time to pony up as we say here on my Earth. Now what about those shields? I'm not asking for those metaphasic shields that _Voyager_ had. Just something that's not almost a hundred years old! Even fifty-year old technology will give the station more of a fighting chance!"

"John," Picard started. "I concede some of your points as they are valid. However, at this time you'll have to do with the shields we have supplied. I'm sorry but I will not more advanced technology on _Babylon Five_ unless the political climate changes."

"And that's your final answer," Sheridan stated.

"For now yes. However I can offer a possible alternative that may be used in conjunction with the current shield technology that you presently have."

"And what might that be?" asked Sheridan. "And before you answer, let me be clear about something. I'm grateful for everything that you've done for us. Don't think I'm not and furthermore I fully understand your fears. I agree with you, but things are bad and getting worse. We have to start trusting each other and that trust has to start somewhere. I'm hoping, even praying that we can start here."

"Trust begins with small steps, John," Picard said slowly. "I trust you and your people. With Earth Alliance, it may take a little longer."

"What about this alternative?"

Picard was about to speak when his communicator beeped. "Yes, Lieutenant Hawkes."

"_We have a confirmed vector on the fleet's heading. It's headed directly for Earth."_

How long before they get there?"

"_Three hours fifteen minutes at current speed."_

"Keep me appraised. Picard out."

Sheridan blanched. "I better let them know."

_**Earth: EA Switzerland**_

Luchenko started rubbing her temples. Another headache was brewing on top of the battle. The repercussions of this interview were going to be so far reaching that she didn't know where to start. The Vorlon and Shadow revelations were going to start a firestorm and that apparently was just the tip of the iceberg.

"Why did I want to be president again?" she asked herself. "Oh yes, I was drunk."

Senator Wells' interview would be another storm that she would have to address tomorrow. His rhetoric was a symptom, of what was happening within Earth Alliance. Clarke's dictatorship, the civil war, the death on Mars, Proxima's split from the Alliance, the plagues, several wars, EarthForce's inability to adequately defend Earth and its colonies, and the Starfleeter's introduction to their territory had tore at the deep fractures already present. Well's insistence on Proxima rejoining the Alliance, by force if necessary, just tore at the scab. There were many of her own staff members that who believed she wasn't presenting strong enough leadership and that humanity needed to really develop closer ties with the Federation. She understood the feeling more than most. The other races were forging alliances despite their differences. Technology was being shared – instead of 'acquired' those alliances were getting stronger than ever. Despite Well's simplistic intentions against Proxima, it was a textbook case in point. Forcing Proxima back into Earth Alliance would be nothing short of a war.

Proxima III's small military was formidable. The fleet of twenty-two strong saucers, each the third the size of an _Olympus_ corvette was powerful enough to take on an _Omega_ and win. They were fast able to reach speeds of one third lightspeed in normal space. Their unique shields stopped ballistic and energy weapons for up to fifteen seconds continuous bombardment. The disintegrator weapons were estimated to have twice the effectiveness of a capital first strike by an _Omega_. Some of the military believed those small shipboard weapons were as bad as Starfleet phasers. Then of course if Proxima was threatened, the Narn, Drazi and God help them, the Klingons would come to their aid. EarthForce didn't need another humiliation. In short, Earth Alliance was being left behind and most people didn't know what to do about it except to flex their muscles and shoot something to prove that the EA was still strong.

That was Well's answer to everything. Senator Pieter Sternbeck fortunately had a better grasp of the situation. If she lost the primary, she could live with him being the victor. But she would fight him tooth and nail for the nomination. After all, she was Russian.

Her musing was cut short. The telecom started ringing. At this time of night this was never a good thing. She picked up the phone. "Yes," she asked tiredly.

"_Madame President__,"_ General Brindley said with an urgency that betrayed the strength in his voice. _"We have a situation. Since _Babylon Five_ was attacked we've been on high alert. They've contacted us and warned us that an enemy fleet was heading towards Earth. That fleet has just jumped in system just outside Neptune orbit. Several of our ships were immediately engaged and destroyed."_

All thoughts of rest and sleep disappeared. "Who are they?"

"_The same __race that attacked B5 Ma'am and the same ones that destroyed Mars colony. They've come for us again. We're scrambling everything we have and calling in all the help we can. Additional units are arriving and were preparing our defences accordingly. The enemy ships are slaughtering our outer colonies outposts and stations as they move in-system. We've evacuating as many as we can but, Madame President we're going to lose a lot of people. The fleet is larger than the one that hit B5. "_

President Luchenko felt the blood draining from her face. "Lethal response is authorized. Inform EarthForce to do everything at their disposal to keep them from Earth."

"_Yes, Ma'am.__ We're efforting that even as we speak. Everything we have is on high alert. Additional ships are arriving every minute. We're establishing a line in the mars belt and with hit them with everything we have. However with the ships they have, I don't know what we'll be able to do against them. I strongly recommend that you and your staff relocate to EarthForce One at this time."_

Slipping on clothes, she woke her husband. Her office was less than ten minutes from home. There were a thousand things on her mind. But one thought dominated her mind over the others.

_The war had come to Earth. _

***

_And so it begins. _

_The players are in motion. _

_The Minbari, the Orieni, the Centauri, the Earth Alliance and Babylon Five, standing in the midst of the storm. The Federation circle is complete, past, present, and future standing as one. Humanity's trinity Sheridan, Garibaldi and Ivanova joined to the hip with Minbar's trinity Delenn, Aalaan and Skaka will contend against the incoming storm. Alliances born of desperation began birth pangs in a time of desperation and death._

_Death is coming. _

_The Swarm is here. _

_Next: Trinities and circles_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Note: Instead of publishing it all at one time, I've split this up. Next post will be in one week. AG. Thansk for everyone who has commented and participated in this story. Please enjoy. Skeet**_

_The precise date of the beginning of the Great War is open to interpretation. _

_Some authors narrowly maintain it began with the Death of Hope. Others go back to the appearance of the Starfleet ships in our space. Still others go back to the War of Retribution, also called the Narn-Centauri War. Some contend that the Great War includes the __Shadow War__, and therefore, taking into account various other conflicts such as the Earth Civil War, the Federation Earth conflict, the Centauri-Drakh Federation skirmishes and the Earth-Centauri Conflict, must date back to the beginning of the __Earth-Minbari War__. A few even go as far back as the __Dilgar War__ which launched the __Earth Alliance__ into its era of euphoric expansion and on a collision course with the Minbari Federation and everything that occurred afterward._

_Some pessimists put the start of the War considerably further back than that, even claiming that it has always been, and has simply been punctuated by periods of relative peace._

_But whenever it began, the turning point of the Great War is beyond dispute. It is the Death of Hope._

_Rumors, unsubstantiated as yet, tell of how on his deathbed, Emperor Turhan of blessed memory, asked a Vorlon how it would all end._

"_In fire," was the rumored response._

_This prophecy, if a true one, seemed all too real at the Death of Hope._

– _A poetic name for the Battle of Minbar, perhaps, but fitting nonetheless. It is said the Minbari also call it the Death of Flesh, the Death of Pain. It is said they borrowed the terms from their Rebirth Ceremony. Be that as it may, it was here that the Yonji Sinhindrea assaulted the homeworld of the strongest power left in our part of the galaxy since the fall of the Vorlon Empire and the Shadow Realms. It would later lead to and be congruent with the butchery of Centauri Prime itself._

_It was also here, at this time that an old enemy, an unexpected and unsought ally, made their appearance for the first time in centuries..._

Excerpt from _Among the Stars like Giants: the Sinhindrea War_ by Centauri historian Rhanis Madrin.

_**Chapter 25**_

_** "Everybody's Fight" **_

_**Crusader Impertius**_**: **_**flagship of the Orieni Armada**_

"_The Anti-Life force destroying the worlds beyond our borders has driven the Living gods from our adoration and worship. They have cast them out of their homes into the great unknown. This is the most hideous act that has ever been carried out against our mighty race. The destroyers, blindly arrogant in their thoughts, wish to make themselves supreme in the universe. They do not realize their error. They have angered the Warriors of the gods, and the Warriors call out for vengeance…"_

Those were the words of Khorst Rak, Leader of the Blessed, that still reverberated in Hwi Rak's, the first of fleet Chaplains, mind so strongly that it threatened to blot out all other thoughts. How could the enemy have forced the gods from their homes? And why hadn't the gods asked for assistance from the faithful? So strong and disturbing were her thoughts that they threatened to her mission and that could not be. By force of will power alone, she focused on the task before her. It wouldn't do so be seen day-dreaming at such a critical time.

The trio of Red monks and an equal number of the Silver-armored Knights of the Rogolon Dynasty shadowed her every move, which no doubt caused her some embarrassment. Here on this ship, there were none who would or might even dare threaten her. All here were of one accord, effectively making the guards' duties more of a ceremony rather than one of necessity. Despite the honor Khorst Rak felt it was more of a nuisance than anything else.

Still, the sheer number ships going to confront the Anti-lifers seemed more a dream than any reality she could imagine. The entire Red Monk Brigade had joined the armada last, their blood red battle cruisers and heavy transports standing out among the almost one thousand warships now surrounding them in hyperspace. There weren't only Orieni being called to battle but citizen soldiers, and client races as well, eager to prove their faith. The Usuuth, Kazat and Nanbas systems were empty of warships now, all but naked of protection. Hwi Rak at first believed this to be an error, but the Great Crusade required everyone if there was to be success. If the Orieni failed then small defensive reserves in those systems, indeed in all of Orieni controlled space could not prevail against the enemy onslaught. But that couldn't happen not with the firepower that traveled under her command. Six super carriers supported by heavy, medium and light battle carriers and battleships, cruisers and destroyers of all classifications, frigates, gunships, armored troop carriers and four thousand fighter craft of every possible classification not including reserves.

If only…

The thought never formalized as the Orieni chaplain suddenly found herself on her knees in supplication. Not only her but other sensitive across the fleet were on their knees as well. The vision, the waking dream, the trance, prophetic experience, or whatever words there were to describe what was happening had come so to her suddenly, and was so utterly awe-inspiring there was nothing else they could do. The Red Monks stood nearby perplexed unable to decide what to do. Their leader was on her knees. One of them called for medics while the others formed a protective shield around him. It didn't matter to her if the medics came or not. There was nothing they could do. There was nothing she wanted them to do. The experience was way beyond their comprehension.

'She' was here, in their minds.

Hwi Rak was stunned. Radiance filled her mind. So beautiful were her wings, so magnificent that his ancestors' were nothing in comparison. Her voice was, so melodic, so imposing so majestic that he wept when her voice faded away. However the message was so clear, the coordinates so precise, that there could be no possibility of error. Other clerics from across the fleet clamored for his attention. They had seen the same vision. There was no hesitation as she ordered a change in coordinates to intercept an enemy fleet far closer than they were thought to be.

_Babylon Five,_that twice- cursed home of the blessed infidels would have top wait. As she thought about it maybe it was better, much better. The blessed Vorlons were there and as much as she loved them, the clerics and the Orieni would be uncomfortable under the command of creatures that looked so much like the Centauri. The Red Monks were less than pleased being forced to follow the dictates of people that have so thoroughly rebuffed them. The gods had specific rules concerning the technological advancement of the younger races. The Humans had been judged too advanced for their station. The Red Monks had been dispatched to remove the aberration; however they failed their mission and were still smarting about it. This change in course would certainly satisfy them immensely and take some of the sting of those memories. After they destroyed the enemy there, and proved their worthiness, certain wrongs would be addressed with a finality that would be beyond dispute. Yes, the gods were wise, she praised. Blessed be the Vorlons.

"Order from Chaos," she whispered as the ships turned and accelerated towards their destination.

_**Minbar:**_

_**Point Rishio-lan**_

It was beyond doubt now that on Minbar, despite ferocious resistance, the Sinhindrea had established a firm toehold. Anyone looking could see looking in the distance the smallest outlines of the infiltrating alien city could be seen by eye. The tallest structure was estimated to be two kilometers and expanding. Several adjoining structures growing proportionally with the largest structure were almost as tall. All of them were still increasing in size. How high they'd reach, no one knew yet.

"If we can see those buildings," Lieutenant William Ranslow muttered to Ensign Ruth Hendricks, "then we're way too close."

Rii Mytarin silently agreed with the Starfleet Humans. They _were_ far too close to those diseased structures for his liking.

Captain Sandra Hiroshi also mentally agreed nodding slowly at her lieutenant's words. The former Earthforce officer was feeling much better now although she was still somewhat in awe of her current situation. Twelve years earlier if someone had told her that she'd be on Minbar helping to defend their world, she would have recommended that they be transferred to a mental rehabilitation center. But here she was, on the planet filled with people who once had every intention of committing genocide on her own people, trying to help them against yet another group of genocidal aliens. She had been Earthforce, and now Federation while flying a Minbari designed warship. Could her life become crazier?

Overhead, four full squadrons of Minbari fighters and what Hendricks and Ranslow believed to be bombers, flew by, strangely silent as their power plants generated none of the noise usually associated with such a large number of flyers. Moments later there was the chilling sound of thunder in the distance.

The Rii survivor of the ill-fated _Whitestar Three_ moved towards the three Humans. "This place is called Rishio-lan renowned throughout the northern hemispheres as a religious retreat," Rii Mytarin explained quietly and reverently for the sake of the two Federation Human survivors of wrecked _Whitestar Three, _all the while studiously ignoring the sounds being generated from kilometers away. "This is a most sacred place. It's a true shame that this may be the last time anyone sees it in all of this," and here he waved his hand to encompass the scenery, "the way it was meant to be seen."

Both Lieutenant William Ranslow and Ensign Ruth Hendricks were quiet, taking in the majestic scenery in front of them. The crystalline mountains on both sides reflected the sun in a way that caused them to shimmer in a rainbow canopy of light and both of them could see why the Minbari revered it as a religious retreat. Here the wind coming down the mountain face was noticeably cool enough to make the Humans shiver. The native Minbari with them however, being comfortable with cooler climates took it in stride.

Shai Tahnieu stared longingly at the temple dug into the west mountain. That temple is called Laydao-Ashyne," he said continuing what the Rii had begun. "Ruth and William, you're the first Humans to see this land. It's been forbidden for any outworlder to see it." That wasn't strictly true as there were few outworlder that had set foot on Minbar in the first place. But the Minbari guarded their privacy jealously and this place had been consecrated ground for the last thousand years. It is sacred to my people. What you're seeing here is a land of great beauty but to fully appreciate this land you must know the history," he said. "Before the beginning of the great Shadow war," he whispered, "another great battle was fought here. Two great clans fought for supremacy of this beautiful land. Warrior Clan Laydao fought to conquer this land. Opposing them were the Ashyne, a smaller clan who claimed the land as long as anyone could remember. They protected their territory jealously. They were great warriors and many other Minbari had requested their help in their times of need. They always responded. But none came to help them when they needed it the most. Clan Laydao prevailed after two years of fighting and crushed the Ashyne at the last battle in that fortress over there." He pointed to the sanctuary carved into the mountain.

"A few Ashyne clan members survived the slaughter and they fled, to where, no one knows. There were rumors that they fled into the plains and hid there. Some said that a great light came and took them to another world, another place never to be seen again. Others said that a great earthquake swallowed the survivors. This 'event' happened more than a thousand years ago; no one knows what really happened. But the aftermath is well known by all every Minbari everywhere. The other clans had been shamed for not helping the Ashyne when it mattered. As one, the Sixteen Clans of the Northern Mountains made war against Clan Laydao. The slaughter was great and none of the Laydao lived after the fighting had stopped. However instead of claiming victory, the clans were ashamed. Too much Minbari blood had been shed during a time that those we would know as the Shadows and their minions had began the real war. During those times we were a violent people but we were changing even before Valen showed us a different way. Years after the war we were still changing and with it the fortress of war was changed into a sanctuary of peace where all were welcomed. We remember what was done here. It reminds us that Minbari do not kill Minbari. It hasn't worked perfectly." He smiled wispily. "We still have lapses and in one of those earlier lapses we rejected Valen and his family, to our everlasting shame. But many live because of what we have remembered."

"Now all that we have become may be erased if we can't stop these creatures from destroying our home," the Alyt San-Rii Tu'Larsu said softly.

"Witness Humans, a piece of the heart of the Minbari," proclaimed Shai Tahnieu. "What you see in front of you, this is what we fight for, our home. But we will not fight alone, not as Clan Ashyne did so long ago. We have allies who will fight with us."

By now the group of travelers had approached the command center of the frontline forces at Rishio-lan. A hundred and fifty pieces of heavy armor were positioning to strike at the enemy. About six thousand warriors filled the valley, loaded with weapons of every kind, all willing to die killing the enemy. The warrior clans were united in a way that hadn't been seen in generations. Shai Alyt-Nan Launan-li, Commander of the land forces in this sector stood outside of the makeshift command center surveying the scene and surrounded by company commanders all of whom were looking equally grim. Several Shriek battle tanks sat nearby surrounding the commanders, their heavy disruptor cannons and fusion guns fully active. Warriors with large fusion-plasma rifles kept close watch for signs of trouble.

It was almost dark now, the sun nearly below the horizon. Above, dozens of small specks resembling stars moved back and forth in the sky. Occasionally, one of the specks brightened and disappeared.

Seeing the Humans and Minbari crew of the_ Whitestar_ he walked up to them. He was an imposing male about six feet five, every inch the commander. He was an older male adorned with three blue jewels on the left side of his face. He held a rifle in his hands and carried two smaller pistols on each hip. "Will you fight with us Humans of the Federation?" asked Launan-li after acknowledging their existence.

Sandra straightened. He knew exactly what they were. "We're already here."

Launan-Li looked off into the distance. "That's strangely comforting. I've heard about the power of your small ships and how they've stood against ours and the other governments. I've kept a close eye on your people since you've come to _Babylon Five_, determining your weakness and strengths in case we needed to destroy you. You people are strange. However I didn't see you as a real threat with your presence here and your help in aiding us with our fertility problem went a long way towards easing my mind and incidentally, my wife thanks your people for your help." There was a moment's pause as he studied the three carefully. "You have technologies that can aid us in this war. I know that your technological secrets are yours and must guard them but I want to know will your government help."

Sandra had to think about that. "I won't speak for Earth Alliance. In fact I can't. As for the Federation, in my personal opinion, which will no way officially reflect what my government will decide," she added quickly, "I think we will help. Don't have a choice really. Minbar can't be allowed to fall. In fact, we all need each other if we're going to survive this."

One of the Alyt commanders flared. "We handle our own affairs, Human. We don't require the help of others."

"I really hope you're right," Hendricks said not wanting to start an argument with a volatile Minbari.

Alyt Ulann stared at him realizing his error. After all, a Minbari could be very imposing to Humans. "Don't be alarmed, Humans. My anger is not directed at you. You've protected Satai Delenn with your lives and for that I commend you. But understand that we have stood at the forefront against the dark a thousand years ago. And we have waited for the darkness to return for a thousand years. This is a war concerns us, not outworlders. Your Starfleet vessels are powerful but your force consists of less than ten ships. Our world is in danger and we will be the ones to drive these intruders off this world. It's ours. They can't have it. We won't allow it."

"With respect, I hope so," Hendricks said. He was less intimidated by the Minbari that was believed. He was one of Sisko's MACOs. He'd fought hand-to hand against hardened Klingon warriors and lived to brag about it. "I hope you take into consideration that these beings kicked the Shadows off of their own world and made the Vorlons run from their territory without even putting up resistance. We are going to have to being everyone into the fight if we're going to survive this and we're gong to have to do it together."

"Ulann, you speak out of turn!" growled the Alyt San-Rii.

The Alyt was silent not even wanting to argue. He was retrospective now. The obvious hadn't occurred to him and now that it had, he understood that the point that the Human had made could not be disputed.

"We fight a danger that threatens us all," Tu'Larsu continued. "Our leaders must acknowledge this fact. Everybody will be required to sacrifice if we are to survive."

The Shai Alyt-Nan agreed. He looked towards the sky. "We need all of the help we can muster. I just pray to Valen that our leaders realize this before it's too late. Look Ulann, all of you," he said pointing to the huge skyscrapers now grown visibly larger. "Do you believe they would be satisfied with a single world?"

The chilling silence was answer enough.

_**Sol System**_

_**Mars space:**_

Mars colony as known by Earth Alliance less than five years ago bore little resemblance to the tiny colony that had taken the place of the massive domes that protected the former city that used to be there. The former colony had been completely wiped out, another casualty in a series of causalities. The domed cities and its people had been obliterated, scoured clean of transplanted life by the same aliens that had decided to return once more. The Federation starship _Voyager_ and its Klingon allies had stopped the Yonji Sinhindrea from destroying everything in the system.

'_Now they were_ _back'_ thought General Wyndan Phelps. We should have known better. He was sitting in the command chair deep inside the command ship. He noted that the crew was consummate professionals working quietly but quickly as they prepared for the coming assault. The _Warlock_-class _Euryale _was one of the first missile variants out of the production line. Its sister ship, the _Stheno_ waited on the other side of a growing fleet preparing to defend against this newest threat invading the Sol system.

Seventy capital ships, most of which were _Omegas_, along with a few of the upgraded _Hyperions_, and five more _Warlocks_ so new that they didn't even have proper names were behind the Mars belt lined up preparing to do battle with an enemy that most of Earthforce believed had the power of a Vorlon Armada. Almost two hundred Starfuries were forming up in squadrons next to them. About a third of them were the newer _Thunderbolt_ variants upgraded with stolen and back-engineered technology taken from the Federation made _Starfury_ almost three years earlier. Phelps eyed the tactical screen carefully analyzing his small, but fast growing armada. Any other day he would have been impressed by the force assembling under his command. Today was not that day.

Other tactical screens indicated the numbers of outposts, colonies and stations being destroyed even as he waited to gather enough forces to actually stand against what were coming. The logical part of him knew there was nothing that he could do yet to save those people but that truth hadn't stop the grief as he continued listening to the anguished screams for help over open channels coming from the hurt and dying everywhere these aliens attacked and being able to do nothing to stop it. Civilian ships and freighters were trying their best to escape, however most were being overrun and destroyed by the superior acceleration and heavy weaponry of the enemy fighters. Several patrol ships had failed to slow the advance of the enemy fighters and a light screen of three destroyers were cut apart in quick succession. The enemy capital ships hadn't even fired their weapons yet, content to allow the fighters to do their jobs for them.

By all accounts the situation was grim. But then, when wasn't it?

The general's melancholy state improved somewhat when twenty jump points opened up behind him spewing out badly need re-enforcements. Six _Novas_ took up positions next to his command ship. Each of them was equipped with especially designed pulse weapons designated SHATTERFIST,originally created to be used against the Federation starships first as an offensive weapon and then as a form of defense against a possible perceived Federation invasion. The weapons were intended to be used to break through the much vaulted defensive shields in case of conflict against them but had never been fired in anger as relations between Earth Alliance and the Federation refugees went from boiling antagonism to a medium simmer. The earlier prototypes were guaranteed one shot without the entire ship blowing up from the overload. These newer ships were guaranteed to fire at least three times before giving up the ghost.

Ten more separate jump points opened. Thirty-five Earthforce capital ships and about fifty more Starfuries performed military decelerations and slowly took up positions. This latest group to arrive was commanded by General Brindley onboard the _Warlock_ warship _Zeus_. _Zeus_ was designated the designated flagship of Earthforce. It was the first ship to support real tritanium polarized plating. The tritanium alloy had been bought from Starbase _La Barre. _With the contract, the design problem of creating smaller, more powerful nuclear reactors had been solved, allowing the newer high performance, power-hungry _Thunderbolt_ systems such as micro-gravity, much improved inertia control, and faster cycling and more powerful weapons systems, to perform at their peak increasing endurance time increased by thirty percent and overall survival by another sixty. Earth-made Starfuries still lagged behind the _Babylon Five_ furies, however the improvements were much appreciated by their pilots and Earthforce was rapidly modifying their fighters to the new standard.

Brindley's command also brought ten _Novas_ outfitted to carry the new _Monsoon_ and _Raneko_ variant _Olympus_ gunboats. With the fusion generator problem solved, these new generation gunships were formidable. Two of them could overwhelm an older _Omega_ with little difficulty.

The vicious –looking ships were a godsend. "Glad to see you here," General Phelps transmitted.

"_You need all the help you can get_," Brindley answered. _"What's the SITREP?"_

"Not good. We've lost seven ships in the first few minutes of fighting. The enemy blew though our outer defenses like they were nothing. They hit Europa, burned the whole colony. The Ganymede colony was wiped out, no survivors. We heard and saw everything," he said. "Nothing we could do for 'em. We sent as many ships as we could to evacuate who we could from the Io colonies. We saved about twelve percent before they hit. There's nothing left," he added softly. "Their weapons are bad. One hit and a ship dies," he said. 'Nothin left, not even a debris field."

"_I know. Same thing happened before and at _Babylon_. The calls out, Phelps. Everyone is coming. The Proxima fleet will be here in four days. The Mid-Range military outpost and the far-point Lagrane stations are sending everything they have. __We'll establish a line here and fight them all the way back to Earth."_

"They're being very methodical, Sir," Phelps added. "They're wiping out every single settlement, station and military in-system installation we have as they approach the core. They're taking their time and I don't think they care about what we throw at them."

"_They don't believe we can stop them," _Brindley snapped._ "They want us to throw ourselves at them and break against them."_

"That's my guess."

"_Have our forces continue evacuating as many as they can. Order them not to engage the enemy, repeat, not to engage unless absolutely necessary. If we can do anything to stop them, then it'll have to be as a unified force. We'll have all of our newest weapons here. We won't roll over."_

"Yes, Sir."

"_We're in contact with _B5_. They survived the attack but _B5_ was shaken up. One of the problems they encountered was in the destruction of enemy warships. When they're neutralized, their power source detonates, destroys every unshielded ship up to a thousand or more kilometers in every direction."_

"Sir, that means we'll be standing in the heart of the furnace when we kill these things." The situation was worse than he thought. '_Causalities were going to be enormous, exactly at a time when we need our forces most'_.

_Yes, I'm afraid so. We need as much combat data from _B5_ as we can get, every edge. We're in contact with Sheridan now."_

"Will they send anything?"

"_Knowing Sheridan, that's an affirmative. But they have the refugee ships returning to station-keeping, hundreds wounded. The logistics there are a nightmare. Most of the defenders were damaged or destroyed and they're probably expecting another attack at any time."_

"What of the Starfleeter ships? We need them. Will they help?"

"_Guinan assured me that they'll come as soon as they can."_

"It's a three day journey."

_They're faster than that. Technology from _Voyager_."_

Phelps relaxed marginally. The Federation ships and their people had been a source of never-ending headaches for Earth Alliance politicians and much of the leadership in Earthforce not to mention the powerful industrial leagues; however he was one of a growing number that now openly admitted that he never had a real problem with them. He'd admit to a little jealousy or maybe envy, but that was it. They had helped far more than they had warred against the Earth Alliance. Simple jealousy didn't seem appropriate, not that he could have given voice to that openly in those early days. But Earth Alliance had suffered a series of growing pains and setbacks. The Minbari war, which was a lifetime ago it seemed; the Federation and the Centauri the Drakh and Shadows and the Vorlons and now these aliens all had in for Earth for one reason or the other and he was one to admit that the EA had more than its share of the blame to go around. The loss of Proxima III becoming independent and the destruction of Proxima II colony by the Centauri had hurt. The dry docks around Proxima III were being dismantled and moved (an action that a very pissed off Earth Alliance was still smarting about) as requested by the Proxima III government. That forced relocation had bruised a lot of egos when it started and the mere mentioning of the new technological advances that the colony now enjoyed made a more than a few of the other colonies jealous and some at home absolutely furious. But again Proxima and others didn't trust Earth Alliance – the civil war occupation and blockades certainly hadn't help, not to mention the unfair political exploitation at home against the colonies – and it was taking precious time and patience trying to repair their savaged reputation with the colonies. The Shadow plague and the reason why Earth had been poisoned in the first place had been a major blow for the people. _'That was probably the reason why these aliens were back in the first place,'_ he thought. _'They wanted to make sure that the plague wouldn't somehow poison them. That may not be the real reason, but it was good as any right now and a better theory than most,' _he reasoned.'

"_I see the evacuation of Mars and the asteroid field has already commenced. Good."_

There were hundreds of small mining operations in the Mars asteroid beltway. With billions of years of collisions behind them, the far, far majority of the asteroids had been grounded down to the size of basketball and tennis balls. A few were fairly large combines with their main operations based on Mars before the domed cities were wiped out. After that some when independent, some folded. But many smaller Mars-based mom and pop operations were able to expand in the vacuum created by the loss. The majority of serviceable asteroids were less than two miles wide and with the big corporations still controlling the lion's share of the usable asteroids, the competition among the independent miners ilking out meager livings were intense. With erratic orbits and constant collisions not to mention living in gravity free locations for long periods of time, the work chosen by the astrobelters was tough and dangerous.

Now, several thousand civilian miners and in some cases their families were in the direct line of fire. Most depended on civilian ships for support and evacuations however, the military would be the ones who would perform those tasks. It was one of the greatest emergency evacuations in the history of Earth Alliance in the Sol system.

"_We're going to have to let the whole belt go. The enemy ships are vectoring in at grid thirty-seven through sixty-eight. In response, we're saturating at entire area with heavy nukes. Once they fire off, we're tasking the _Olympus_ gunships to deal with the smaller enemy ships inside the field. Their new plating will offer some measure of protection for them and their new phased cannons are going to give some fighter a shock while we hit the big ones with everything we've got." _

"We warned everyone in the belt to prepare for evacuation," was Phelps response to the general. The moment the emergency broadcasts began ordering the evacuation, Earthforce received almost four thousand frantic calls asking for help. _Hyperions,_ _Omegas _along with dozens of conscripted convoy vessels were deep inside the belt collecting evacuees as fast as they could. "We're tasking that now. But I doubt that the smugglers will come out of hiding."

"_We don't have time to search for stragglers,"_ Brindley snapped. _"We have about twenty hours before their front line forces enter the belt. After that, God help them because we won't be able to."_

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Babylon Five:**_

_**Observation Dome: **_

Unity.

But not in the manner that '_he'_ expected.

Vorlons treasured the light instead of darkness, order instead of chaos, civilization rather than barbarianism. There wasn't one Vorlon born that believed what was coming would arrive in such a spectacular fashion. A lesson there. Things never turned out the way you expected them to.

Unity was coming… not out of the power of control, not out of the purity of light, not out of enlightened self-consciousness, but out of fear steeped in chaos.

The mountains had crumbled away, leaving the pebbles alone in the darkness to fend off the storms for themselves.

His people were gone. His enemies had run away with them. The Rim offered protection, they believed. Let the rest survive if they could or burn they said. His people assumed that this time they would lose against the great enemy and in so doing they lost the war before the battle had begun.

Cowards, all of them.

There was nothing wrong with being afraid. Guinan had told him that many times.

He almost believed it.

The other Vorlons and Shadows had not.

But fear or not, there came a time where one had to take a stand because there was no choice. They young ones had no where to go. So they were coming together whether they wanted to or not. They wanted to live.

So did Kosh.

Ancient or not, he had made a choice. He along with one other were left alone with the young races; he by choice, she because she had none. They were together and alone, different yet the same. The circumstances forced upon them demanded unity, demanded order…in the mists of chaos.

_Babylon Five_ was a beacon of light surrounded by darkness. It drew those that knew not the light to its embrace. Minbari and Human, brethren fated to war and then fated to peace. The Narn and Centauri, two races locked in hatred. Would the presence of the great enemy be enough to change that hatred into unity, or would they die cursing one another even as the enemy killed their worlds? In the light of those realities was unity even possible?

The Vorlons had never understood unity. They understood order, but unity?

_No,_ Kosh concluded. His people were unified among themselves. They felt they were above such things such as unity with lower life forms. Everyone else was pebbles.

That belief had been the beginning of true arrogance. They began to think of themselves as gods. That was the beginning of arrogance's more dangerous brother coming to the fore.

Pride, the first of all sins.

Because of pride, the doorway was opened. And then '_they'_ came.

His people fought back but they retreated against power beyond comprehension. The enemy advanced. The Vorlons threw the younger races, telepathic ones, at the Sinhindrea. Entire races died or were driven to near extinction while the Vorlons made ready to push the enemy back. Through blood and tears had his people won. They forced the Sinhindrea back through the gate, or killed tem all as the fled not wanting the infection to re-establish itself. No quarter was given, none was expected.

The Vorlons won.

…After a fashion.

Arrogance was victorious – after a fashion.

In their arrogance and in the disastrous intrusion the Vorlons had chosen foolishly. They had not asked for help of the Old Races. Asking would have made them appear weak in front of them. Pride the first of all sins. The Sinhindrea had threatened them all and the sin of pride had almost cost everyone everything.

The others were furious. The schism between the Vorlons and the old races had begun. The hatred was raw.

It still was.

One mistake among so many.

It wasn't over. As long as there is life, there will be mistakes. Life was a testament to it. His people had never fully understood that the chaotic rule of Order. Black or white wasn't the answer. Chaotic rule was the order of the universe…after a fashion. That was the only thing that allowed the freedom to choose.

The observation window was relatively small, but by looking through it, one could see a lot more than it would first appear to the casual observer. There were four people in the room at this moment, simply watching as worker-bees and ships performing cleanup. They watched the ships on patrol, mostly fighters and medium class vessels near the station. Farther out the bigger ones were doing the same. The Great Machine rearmed itself, making improvements from what was learned from the previous battle. In the medical section, Draal instructed Wesley on the art of accessing more of the weapons systems. The refugee civilian ships were slowly returning to their assigned positions and that was proving to be a problem. Many of the returning refugees were being rightfully skittish at best. A few had left the sanctuary completely and were now being hunted down and forcefully returned. Unknown alien ships, flying around during this time of uncertainly, was a recipe for disaster. Fortunately, Wesley was able to direct Earthforce ships towards the fleeing vessels.

There should have been more people in the observation deck at this time but it was curiously empty. The quiet evacuation of the popular deck wasn't an organized affair. It simply happened when the four entered and began staring out the small window into the space beyond. The others in the room knew instinctively that it was time to go.

Lorien, Kosh, Barkesh, and Guinan, stood there almost an hour in quiet contemplation, neither speaking nor turning towards one another. Finally, an infuriated Kosh turned to his Vorlon counterpart.

"You have learned nothing," he growled. The iris in his encounter suit had narrowed considerably until it was barely a slit but from that tiny opening the light was laser-like.

"I learned enough to save you," she countered using their native language.

"To save yourself."

"I would not have you fall into darkness," Barkesh said with absolute sincerity. "You should thank me," she told him.

"I thank you," he hissed back in the same tongue. "And I thank you again."

"She's evading, Kosh," intoned Guinan.

"I know," he answered. "Barkesh," he snapped. "The Orieni. Why?"

"You know the reason why," the female Vorlon countered. "They were coming here. I directed them to a place where they will be more useful. The pebbles will do what the mountain tells them to."

"Oh, please," snapped Guinan in flawless Vorlon. "You could care less about the Orieni. They're just expendable items to you."

"It has always been understood that some have to be sacrificed in order for others to survive," Barkesh said.

"I didn't see you sacrificing yourself to save Kosh until your own life was directly threatened. The Orieni all but worship you and you've done this to them. But, then," she added slowly, allowing the sarcasm to drip through, "what is the price of a life of a Vorlon compared to the life of one member of a younger race you're supposed to be guiding and nurturing?"

"What indeed?" asked Lorien, echoing Guinan's sarcasm.

"When the mountain shakes the pebbles are expendable."

"For such an old, ancient, well-traveled and relatively intelligent female Vorlon, you're a fool," Guinan told her. "What would a mountain range be without pebbles? Can you figure that one out?"

"You insolent creature," spat Barkesh. "Who are you to tell me anything?"

"She is who she is and she's right," Kosh countered before Guinan could say anything.

"Barkesh, you've just complicated everything," Lorien said. "Your actions have interfered with my plans. Unity, as the Humans say, may have just flown out the window because of this decision of yours and you may have just helped to destroy the Minbari home world."

"What I've done will ultimately help the Minbari," defended the female Vorlon. "The Orieni would not have been allowed to enter Minbari space."

"The Orieni are not prepared to attack such a force," Lorien said.

"Their Red Guard monks tried to destroy _Babylon Five_ a little more than a year and a half ago," Guinan coolly informed her. The Monks had come to cleanse _B5_ because of the belief that it was too advanced and a threat to the natural order of things. Furthermore, it had been believed that the Humans there were not following the correct path, the Vorlon path as they understood it. "It was an embarrassment. If it was an embarrassment here, can you imagine what will happen when they throw their forces against the Sinhindrea?"

Yes," Barkesh answered. "They will not prevail. The Sinhindrea will focus on them, track them back to their worlds and destroy them, giving us valuable time to bring the younger races together into an effective force that can withstand their attacks."

"Your logic is faulty," Guinan said. "They're concentrating on the main powers in this sector of space. There is no time left. They're going after Earth. They're on Minbar and they're reportedly heading towards Centauri Prime exactly where you sent the Orieni. You're assuming that the Sinhindrea will abandon their plans and go off and attack the Orieni. As I said earlier, your logic needs fine tuning." She glared at the Vorlon who in turn tried to be as intimidating as possible. She failed. "And of course, I do find your choice of destinations fascinating."

"I find your presence here among us irritating," Barkesh said coldly. "You're not a First One."

"Not senile either," Guinan countered, "and you have to be senile to place the Orieni and Centauri in the same space!"

_**Minbar:**_

_**Point Rishio-lan**_

As beautiful as the surrounding scenery was, there was no escaping the feelings of dread that permeated the entire area. Thousands of travelers had converged on the roads passing through desperate to escape the spreading holocaust that followed them. All of them could see the tens of thousands following the first waves. Already the once pristine, beautiful landscaping was marred by the escaping refugees. Flowers, plants, small trees, were already being trampled. Those who maintained the beauty of the land for generations said nothing. There was an eerie quiet as the Minbari continued on. The far majority were on foot clutching only the possessions that they could carry, but there were no shortage of ground transports carrying escapees to perceived safety.

It wasn't just the people either. There were animals, some of them well known to shy away from people, moving in the same direction along with the people as if in some unspoken agreement. Predators and prey animals studiously ignored each other in their trek to get away from the invaders and their plague, being more interested in survival than each other. The Minbari equivalent of birds was seen flying in the same general directions as were the refugees. Flying insect-like creatures joined them creating an eerie effect than almost blotted out the sky. Some distance away, smaller land creatures followed a similar direction.

The warrior caste found themselves in the surprising position of becoming traffic directors, desperately ushering the people passed the military convoys converging on the area and in some cases physically helping to move the infirmed and vehicles that inconveniently decided to stall at the worst possible moment. Everywhere the other castes instinctively looked to them for safety and the warriors, unused to such absolute deference but proud to receive it, threw themselves into their roles. They were being looked to as saviors and not one of them could imagine denying their newfound responsibilities. Five kilometers north, a makeshift airport was forming and there thousands of Minbari civilians were being airlifted to safety even while military transports arrived to drop off their supplies and warriors.

Just as the civilians were moving away from the encroaching fighting, the warriors were moving forward. Thousands of heavily armed Minbari, male and female, supported by increasing numbers of medium and heavy armored divisions prepared to head towards the front lines. No one had ever seen anything like this on the planet in tens of generations. Most of the warrior castes were space borne, however much of the weapons and equipment were based on Minbar so the warriors didn't lack for armaments.

The strain that had to be on Shai Alyt-Nan, Launan-li wasn't shown by the professional soldier. Instead he projected an intensity that encouraged the others looking to him to command. "Commanders, in three hours, four armored divisions will converge here and here," he said pointing to a small square on the three-dimensional map illuminating the center space being surrounded by the military group.

"Our latest intelligence indicates that the enemy has broken through here and here," he told them. "Last night they've landed nine troop carriers at the edge of the death zone. They've deployed their heavy armor." Another four squadrons of fighters passed overhead heading in the same direction as had the previous aircraft. "We've confirmed that everything within the fifteen kilometers surrounding the infestation growing in the mountains is dead, dying, or destroyed. Whatever the creatures are using to create their cities destroys everything. Even the very ground changes color, turning as lifeless as the dead. We've tried to collect samples from the edge of the zone but our containment vessels were destroyed by the unknown agents. Whatever it is doesn't discriminate between materials organic or inorganic. Everything is being used to create their dark city. They've overran our defenses here and here," he said again pointing at different squares that appeared on the map. "We're going to take it back and use it as a base of operation to keep these creatures contained. Apparently they want our world intact and have chosen not to use weapons capable of mass destruction on Minbar and we haven't chosen t use them– yet. Now, the edge of the quarantine zone is here," he continued. His emotions slipped as he remembered.

He had flown over the area, surveying the desolation first hand. The recordings proved a harrowing sight. Buildings had lost their color and were crumbling. Steel support structures seem to dissolve. Crystalline skyscrapers were melting into the soil. The soil it self had lost its color, turning a dull, lifeless grayish powder.

"In four hours all of our forces will attack along a forty kilometer front. We'll have heavy re-enforcements, but we can't expect help from our space borne brothers yet." He looked to the sky. "Their battle is going badly."

William raised his hand to interrupt. The Minbari officers glared at him. Some were angered and more than a few were irritated at the perceived insult. Only a couple of them seemed curious as to what he might say.

"Sir, I believe that what you're seeing in the plague zone is what we would describe as a radical destruction-construction event caused by nano-technology. As you know, nanites are microscopic machines designed to perform specific duties. Some will break down materials, others construct necessary materials. Another set will build what's necessary while others act as transporters, bringing the reconstructed materials to the 'nest'; or the city that they're building." The Minbari were less angered now and a few began showing interest in what he was speaking of. "This requires a lot of power and I believe that the explosion that reduced the mountain at the site of the city, supplied the needed energy necessary and acted as a catalyst for the nanites to fulfill their programming."

"There's also the problem with the water in these parts," Rii Mytarin mentioned. Another series of explosions and counter explosions were heard, this time much closer. The civilians instinctively began moving faster. "The water table at this site and the other are being lowered at an alarming rate."

The Human nodded, mentally adding that to the list. "These aliens were originally aquatic. The accumulation of water would be a natural part of the process."

"Yes, that follows," the commander agreed. "How do we stop these nanites?"

"You'll have to get a sample to determine their composition. We don't know what type of nanites these are – if that's what they are at all. Are they inorganic or organically based like the Shadow ones that hit Earth," he explained. "The Shadow plague was a composed of a combination or organic and inorganic components. We may be dealing with the same situation here, or it may be something entirely different."

Furthermore," added Ruth speaking for the first time, "we're not sure how to contain them. So far the zone is about fifteen kilometers in diameter. That may be the limiting distance from the center of the 'nest'. Or, maybe the communication between the core and the outermost area of conversion is limited to that distance. They may be programmed to cease activity at that specific distance. It may have stopped because of an energy requirement. Until we study it, we don't know."

The commander took in the information in silence. The aliens were the main thrust, their immediate problem; however the plague was just as deadly if not worse. A large swath of land had become uninhabitable and no one knew for how long or if it could even be reclaimed if they survived this war. On the other side of the world they were having the same problem and no one knew if it was a distance limit or if the plague was just 'resting'.

"It's something that our scientists will endeavor to find out," Launan-li finally said. "If this plague is used as a primary weapon…"

He didn't finish. The darkened sky turned bright blue as a small sun shown briefly overhead. The stars disappeared and it looked as if it were almost noon-time. The brilliance faded after a few moments and the stars reappeared once more indifferent to incident that had occurred moments earlier.

"That was one of the big ones," an older Minbari warrior muttered. He was of the Star Shields clan and had understood exactly what it was that had just happened.

The light faded completely, however the results were pronounced. Minbari warrior and civilian alike looked to the sky in fear and wonder. A few understood what had occurred. Most didn't.

"When one of their capital ships is destroyed, the plasma containment unit explodes destroying everything around them," the Star Shield warrior explained for those who didn't know. "How many of our ships, how many of our people did we just lose?"

A cool breeze swept through the area. Both Humans shivered but Minbari felt invigorated.

Sandra hadn't notice the cold. Something had caught her attention and she was looking pointedly at the huge numbers of animals that had changed direction and were now headed at an angle away from their original path. "That's weird," she muttered.

Rii Mytarin heard the bare whisper. "The animals were clearly moving away from us. It is their nature to avoid us when they can."

As they watched, the herds separated even more leaving a clear opening between the different groups but were still continuing on their original path. Several more Minbari turned to watch the scene unfold.

"Curious."

"What are we seeing?" asked Sandra.

"I don't know," Mytarin answered. "I've never seen any behavior from those animals like this before but what they're doing now doesn't look right."

"Are they evading something?" Ruth asked. "Looks like they're moving away from something."

Behind them, Launan-li and his commanders had noticed the same thing and harbored similar suspicions. "Move the _Whitestar_ personnel away from the area. Get them to Vytris," he ordered. "Now!" He picked up his communicator, gave a chipped order.

The three Shriek battle tanks turned their scanners towards the fleeing animals. Other vehicles with more advanced sensors followed suit.

Launan-Li's communicator hummed gently. _"Rii Aynnon,"_ the voice reported from his post in the forward command vision tank. The missile launcher used its powerful scan and lock sensors to probe the area _"SAL Passive scanner's negative."_

"Understood," the Shai Alyt-Nan answered. The Minbar made a hand gesture. He wasn't sure what, if anything was going on.

Syndars and Lynason fleet-runners rarely if ever associated with one another under normal circumstances. Both species were grazers with the Syndars preferring the more mountainous regions. Fleet-runners favored the opened range.

Alyt Nan Kiryl, standing next to the Shai Alyt-Nan stared at the same scene. "The transports will be here momentarily. The crew will be moved out of the area."

"Acknowledged," Launan-Li said slowly. "Scanners are negative," he said, still looking at the scene being played out in the distance. "It looks wrong, somehow."

"They're fleeing," Kiryl responded carefully. He too was captivated by the huge numbers of animals clearly now separated into two clear groups. "That they'd separate is only natural." He stared again. "But…" He signed. "I don't know enough about animal behavior to determine if what we're seeing is wrong."

The leader nodded. Less than twenty kilometers away, another attack was in progress. The Minbari sky fighters were performing another bombing run. In return bright, sickly-looking yellow pulses knocked several of the flyers from the sky. The pulses were bright enough to be seen from the distance. The deep sound of war rumbled in the distance. Suddenly both males were jolted by the scream of one of the warriors acting as personal guards.

"In Valens name! How did they have gotten so close?" the female warrior roared. She had completely ignored both commanders as she repositioned her weapon.

Several other guards tensed, looking for some unseen enemy but seeing nothing. Eyes turned towards her, demanding an explanation.

"I understand. The animals have separated leaving that space between them," she practically yelled, although she was speaking more to herself than to anyone in particular. She turned facing her commanders. "They've separated," she explained, repeating herself once more. "They've separated, not by species but by grouping to get away from something. Look," she said quickly. "The Fleet runners and Syndars have moved away together. Both kinds of animals are stilled moving together but there's a space in between." Most of the Minbari were still confused by her explanation however a few were beginning to understand what she was trying to say. "They're avoiding the space in between!"

"Scanners, full active!" Kiry ordered.

The tank commanders were already on it. The Shai Alyt-Nan's communicator hummed again.

"_Active scans negative,"_ reported Rii Aynnon. _"Infrared red negative, heat scans negative. High beam ultraviolet, negative."_ There was a moment's silence. _"Motion tracking, inconclusive…adjusting. Still inconclusive. Actuating gravity sensor suite…"_

"Rii Aynnon..."

"_A moment, Alyt Nan. Using G-emitters. Baseline confirmed. Adjusting for standardized gravity anomalies…"_

The Minbari were quiet experts in the understanding and use of gravimetric physics, able to manipulate gravity waves as a form of tracking was a technology relatively unknown to those outside of the Minbari Federation. Gravity emitters, small enough to be worn as rings by a select few gave proof to the advanced understanding to the science.

Sandra Hiroshi and the others knew the instant the emitters were active with both Lieutenant Rannslow and Ensign Hendricks recognizing the graviton particle emissions for what they were. The tingling inside the middle ear and the noticeable feelings of faint nausea, the result of being exposed to gravitons was unmistakable.

"_Contact!"_

"_Shai Alyt-Nan, we're being scanned from the area avoided by the animals,"_ announced another tank commander through the comms device. _"Scans intensifying! They have shields. Shields going up!"_

"_Transmitting combat data coordinates. Locking onto targets."_

"_Fire for effect!" _

Bare seconds later, six Windsword Heavy Assault tanks, supported by another half dozen _Shrieks_ fired the neutron and disruptor cannons fired as one directly into the center mass of the space being avoided by the animals.

Several hundred animals were blown to vapor as weapons fire splashed off energy shields protecting close to a hundred of the Sinhindrea closing in on the closest enemy force they had detected.

"All units prepare for combat. Fire for effect!"

The battle for Rishio-Lan had begun.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

_**Starbase Labarre orbit; Babylon Five space**_

_**Battleship Enterprise-NCC-1701-D Conference room**_

Shai Alyts Aalann and Shaka were the last to arrive, quickly taking their seats. Captain Sisko, Acting Executive Commander of Sector _Babylon Five_, Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commanders Data and Lawson, along with Lieutenants Richard Castillo, and Tasha Yar, were already present. Senior Captain Terrell Drake and Captain Leonard Anderson of the _Charon_ representing Earth Alliance rounded out the group.

Garrett looked at Picard, who merely nodded for her to begin. "Everyone's here, Garrett announced. "Let's get started. For those who don't know, long-ranged sensors confirm that four of the enemy capital ships in Earth's system have left their combat group and are coming this way," Garrett announced. "They're being supported twenty of the large squid class gunships. They'll be here in twenty-seven hours."

Picard whistled. "That's as fast a _White Star_ at full burn. No doubt, they intend to finish what their friends failed to do. So the question is do we assist Earth and use our valuable resources that are needed to protect the stations and its one quarter million people and surrounding refugees, or do we stay and prepare for this second attack? Is this a question we should even be asking, in light of the current situation? The floor is opened."

"Our resources are stretched thin as it is," John said immediately. He had noticeably aged in the last few days. His hair was visibly grayer as was the beard he was sporting. "That force is a lot smaller than what attacked us but in our condition it could be enough to really hurt us. The Minbari have left leaving us with only two _Sharlins _to protect the station, the _Turval_ and _Starburner_."

"And we would not be here if it wasn't for the Gray Council ordering us to remain," grumbled Shaka. He looked up. His heart was clearly elsewhere ready to take back his world from the invaders. "I understand my duty here and we will defend _Babylon Five_ with our lives and the lives of our crew. However, be it known that I would rather be liberating my homeworld from these creatures."

"And I'm very, very glad you're here," Sheridan announced, "because frankly we need every bit of help and with respect, the _Evanston_ and _Charon_ can't handle these ships alone. Even with the help of the Minbari we're woefully unprepared for a second assault on _B5_."

"They didn't attack _Labarre_."

"No, they didn't," Riker said. We don't know why but I suspect that they believe that _B5_ was the greater threat which comes as somewhat of a surprise because they should have known better."

"Foolish of them," Shaka said. "Or maybe they were under orders to destroy the station first leaving the smaller Starbase for last. If I were under orders, that's what I would do."

"_Babylon Five_ survived the attack. Therefore the Sinhindrea will only consider it a greater threat and try to destroy it," Drake said. "So what, do you sacrifice Earth because _Babylon Five_ is at risk in another twenty-six hours? Are you going to sacrifice the lives of millions on the chance that the quarter or so million people here are going to be attacked? This is Earth we're talking about!"

"That's the real question," said Picard. "Is this incoming force a feint to keep resources away from Earth or is it a real force intent on avenging their loses?"

Aalann spoke. "The Minbari will spare nothing to save our world from these aliens. I can't see Earth not doing the same thing for the exact same reasons. I'm sure that their entire force will be available to protect their world from the invaders."

"True, but you saw what happen here a few hours ago," Drake snapped. "The big ones butchered Minbari _Sharlins_ as well Earth Alliance ships without half trying. We fought at four to one odds and we were still just barely able to take them. If Starfleet hadn't been there we would have lost the station the refugees, everyone. We lost the _Agamemnon_ and a dozen other ships. The Minbari lost at least five _Sharlins_ and over a dozen other support ships. If those other ships get here, they'll rip everything apart without the Feds presence. However, what happens if those ships make it through Earth's defenses? Who's more important, these half million people or the lives of everyone on planet Earth?"

"We can move _Labarre_ much closer to _Babylon Five_ and use it as a primary defensive system to protect it and the refugees," Sisko suggested. _Labarre_ was a fortress in every sense of the word made even more so with the advances added to it from _Voyagers_ databases and everyone knew it. "We have the _Peregrines_ and _Cobras_ outfitted for anti-capital ship strikes to help support the _B5_ Superfuries and other ships in case of attack."

The twenty-six meter long _Peregrines_ were the premiere fighters use by Starfleet in Starfleet. The ships had not been considered effective weapons in the home universe but here, they had become very useful. There were twenty five of them now in service, however a serious if friendly competition that had developed between those MACOS and Federation Marine units on the production of the Colonial _Cobra_ gunship modified by the Federation of _Voyager's_ universe. The heavy fighter-bomber was just as fast and had superior atmospheric with standoff and close-in fighting capability. The _Cobra_ sported warp drive units equal to the _Peregrines_. It carried a smaller number of mini-photon and quantum torpedoes but had superior pulse phaser and standard phaser armaments instead of the Klingon style disruptors. Moreover, it had close-in troop support capability as needed. _Peregrines_ acted as mini-starships, more and more finding use as close in support for the _Sabers_ and _Defiants_. An identical numbers of _Cobras_ were built and both the MACOS and Marines had spent a lot of time trying to prove the superiority of one as compared to the other**. **

"I've asked the Narns for help," Sheridan said. Picard's eyes hardened slightly but when he nodded it was with sincere agreement. "With their upgrades from the Klingons, the system can handle this new group, if they get here in time."

"Have you heard from them?"

"Yes. G'Kar said, 'in the interests of mutual cooperation and protection of _Babylon Five_, they'd do so'. Ambassador at large Worf and his people have no problems with that. They wanted a good fight for a while now against these aliens. Apparently they have a grudge with them."

"What grudge?" asked Drake.

"These aliens come from our universe," Garret explained. "Our Federation and allies, and probably our enemies as well, will eventually come into conflict with them sooner rather than later now that they know we're there."

"So they have a grudge against them although they haven't officially met yet," Shaka said. _'Very Minbari of them',_ he thought.

Garrett was nodding. "That just about sums it up. They'll be here within fifteen hours."

"That helps but what about Earth support?" Captain Anderson asked

"We promised that we would help and we will," Sisko said.

"Captain Sisko is correct," confirmed Picard. "We can make it to Earth and back within the allotted time assuming that we can neutralize the threat."

Both Earthforce Captain's gasped at what was being said. The rumors had just been proven true. Earth Alliance analysts made the quite logical assumption that the newer FTL drives present in the now departed Federation ship _Voyager_ and Klingon warship _Azetbur _had been adapted by the Federation ships here. "Both the _Alexander_ and _Gaza_ were modified by us during your civil war. Both of those ships will make a difference."

"I wish that they could," Anderson said. "But the _Gaza_ was taken apart by R&D as soon as they got their hands on it almost a year ago. The _Alexander_ is on the line but, our ships here, as you know won't make a difference. We are too far away and can't get there in time to help defend Earth. Everyone, I made a promise to my seven-year-old daughter that I would keep the monster away from her. I can't do that from here," he added softly. "Even if we left now it would take three days at full burn to make it to Earth and by then it'd all be over. Captains Picard and Garrett, Captain Sisko, I need you to keep that promise. We know that you've improve your ships significantly since _Voyager_ came. I also know that Earth Alliance's relationship with you has improved or we wouldn't be here for the officer exchange program. We don't have your technical advances, but we have numbers and the willingness to work with you despite what some of our politicians have said."

There was a moment's silence as everyone looked to Captain Picard.

Picard folded his hands in front of him. "The _Enterprise, Rantoul_ under the command of Commander Riker, and the _Defiant_ under the command of Lieutenant commander Data will proceed to Earth at best speed. Four of our _Peregrines_ and _Cobras_ each will accompany us. We will leave within the hour."

"Thank you," Drake said. He didn't want to admit it but after the _Babylon Five_ fight he wasn't sure how well Earthforce would fare against the Sinhindrea. "Will it be enough?" he asked pointedly.

"Captain, we'll do everything in our power to keep your planet safe," he slowly announced. "You've not seen what we can do now."

Drake felt a chill creep down his spine. The Minbari did as well. Everyone felt it. Things were about to change.

"We'll take your word for it, Captain Picard."

"Captain Drake," Garrett said. "We have a request to ask of you."

When people asked politely, it was usually time to run in the opposite direction. "What is it?"

"We want you to escort a lost ship of ours here to _Babylon Five_."

He shook his head. "Another one," he muttered. "Why me?"

"You're with the exchange program and we need to bring her into safe harbor," Picard told him. Terrell looked as if he were a deer caught in the high beams of an incoming automobile. "We'll have a _Peregrine_ and _Cobra_ accompany you as support. We believe that a Federation and Earth Alliance presence would be beneficial for all concerned. Who better than you to represent both interested parties?"

"The _Evanston_ is at your service," he almost growled before adding, "Sir."

"And no, we are not trying to push you out of the way captain," Picard told him. "Your mission is important. Before this is over we will need every ship we can muster if we intend to survive this war. And we will need to work together."

"Understood," a defeated Drake said. "Where is the lost lamb?"

_**Flame of Purity**_

_**Orieni Imperial Flagship**_

Hwi Rak, a member of the Council of Hierophants and now the first of fleet chaplains in the Great Crusade, gazed at the holotank. It stood in the center of the command deck, and beams of light seemed to guide tiny gold, red and blue ships, adding them to the great fleet currently in hyperspace. The blue cylindrical and rectangular ships of the Rogolon Dynasty, the Orieni winged-arrowhead warships and the pretzel-shaped Red Monk warships. She did not need to see this because her hyperspace-enhanced telepathy could sense the ships, or more accurately, their crews, returning to the armada from Kazomi Seven. Seeing it was for show. Now that the planet was now a logistical way-station for the armada, the Hand of the Blessed wouldn't have to worry about stretching the supply lines too thinly through the zone of dead worlds between what were once the territories of the Centauri Republic and the Orieni Empire.

Several species had gone extinct in the holocaust of worlds during the Great War against the Centauri. The Otaki, the Arkatans, the Phalonaki, the Xothani, the Fetslaka, the Sivorni, and others. All gone in an orgy of mass drivers and orbital carpet nuking. They were casualties because they were stuck between two warring great powers. A fortunate few minor races survived, like the Usuuth, the Mytanni, the Thunati, the Rogolons, and others. But this time was different. This time, the stakes were much higher. The Anti-Life Force, having driven out the Living Gods, now seeks to make all life in the galaxy extinct.

Clicking her beak at the thought, she turned from the holotank and looked around at the command deck of the _Paragon_-class warship. The _Flame of Purity_ was the only one of its kind to survive the Great War with the Centauri. It was a link to the old Orieni Empire of before that war. Now it served as the flagship in the Great Crusade against Anti-Life.

An Orieni male dressed in the pure white uniform of the Hand of the Blessed approached Hwi Rak. The medals on his chest identified him as an admiral and the brighter than normal colors of his feather plumage showed his age. On of his sharp-clawed three-fingered hands was clasped into a fist over his heart in respect.

Lightly, Hwi brushed the admiral's thoughts and found nothing untoward, as usual. "Admiral Hayato Shrak."

Hayato Shrak, a grandson of Strike Admiral Hiraka Shrak who survived the Centauri War, glanced briefly at the two Red Monks flanking the female Hierophant. The aliens, completely covered in their scarlet red helmet and armor, were inscrutable. They also towered over the Orieni who were shorter than most humanoids in the known galaxy.

"Hierophant, Exploration Command reports that a new route has been found from Exhur to Vagthusa. Vagthusa is only a Minbari religious retreat. This route allows us to bypass Kilkameshi territory completely."

Hwi Rak's head plumes rose slightly in annoyance. The admiral was revisiting an old argument. Basically, the Minbari were natural allies against forces of darkness and, as the strongest power remaining in the galaxy, would be instrumental against the Destroyers. Therefore the admiral felt that the armada should assist the Minbari.

"I can see into your heart, Hayato Shrak. You are allowing the old hatred for the Centauri cloud you. The Living Gods command us to Centauri Prime, and if it means making common cause with the Centauri, then so be it. Though the Centauri are chaotic, at least some of them understand the need for Order."

"Crossing Centauri space would not be easy," persisted the admiral.

"The All-Seeing Eye reports that the Royal Navy is preoccupied with the Destroyers," countered the priestess. Hwi Rak had received personal assurances to that effect from no less than Ifrit Trak, the Director of the All-Seeing Eye of the Blessed, the Empire's main intelligence agency.

"We have worked hard to rebuild ourselves. We could take on either the Centauri or the Destroyers, but not both. I would not like to arrive only to see our ships torn to pieces."

"Do you doubt the revelation bestowed by the Gods upon us?"

"No, Hierophant." Hayato Shrak shifted nervously on his feet. "The Treaty of Seliffe forbids us to make offensive war, especially anywhere in and near Centauri space."

"The Light burn you!" swore Hwi Rak. "This is self-defense, Admiral. If we do not do something, the Destroyers would exterminate all life in the galaxy, including us, thus allowing the Chaos and Darkness of Anti-Life to reign."

"We have stripped much of the Empire's defenses for this expedition. Should we fail...?"

Hwi Rak was tiring of this discussion. The admiral's skills brought Hayato Shrak to his well-deserved position and his grandfather was a hero of the Great Centauri War. However, neither of these gave Hayato Shrak the excuse or right to continue his questioning. She gave the telepathic equivalent of snapping fingers in someone's ear and Hayato Shrak winced at the sudden light headache by flattening his feathers and closing his large eyes.

"The Living Gods command this. Ours is to obey, not to understand. Order from Chaos."

Hayato Shrak clicked his beak for a moment before bowing his head. "Order from Chaos."

As the chastised admiral left to his duties, Hwi Rak allowed her thoughts to lightly touch the minds of those on the command deck. Unlike the time of the Great Centauri War, the command crew was multiracial: a Choaka attracted her attention with his language of honks, squeals and beak-clacks. A native of Ar-Choaka, his face was shaped like a four-pointed star, and he had lidless yellow eyes and beak-like mouth. Operating a navigation console was a four-armed Dishari with an elongated cone-head and skin translucent enough to show inner organs, large pupil-less black eyes, a tiny nose and a triangular mouth. His homeworld of Dishar had a methane-rich atmosphere so the Dishari must dress in environment suits. Guarding the entry into the command deck were two Phanops who had wide muscular bodies with hairless obsidian skin and a blowhole in the top of their head. The tall willowy and milky white skinned Mytanni with long limbs, four triple-jointed fingers, flat facial features, and ruby red eyes had a superficial similarity to the Orieni only because of their feather plumage.

The Order reigning on the deck despite the diversity of the crew was due to the Treaty of Phanos, signed on the Phanop homeworld. A masterstroke of diplomacy, the Treaty of Phanos was meant as a way to bind the races of the shattered pre-War Orieni Empire into a single, cohesive whole once more. The races bordering Orieni space would rejoin the Empire, but retain full control of their local governments, economies and territories. All that was required was that the races support the Orieni Empire with trade and military support. This turned the alien races into Orieni protectorates and client states. The Orieni offered to fully support their allies with technology, financial aid and anything else they might require. Instead of a centralized Orieni-only empire, they had a federal empire, though still ruled by the Orieni telepaths. All of the four first races re-encountered by the Orieni, the Dishari, Huan, Namarons and Rogolons, quickly agreed to the treaty. The Orieni would help these races' worlds recover from the Centauri War and they in turn would provide aid to the Orieni, be what it may.

The treaty had elegantly removed the need of wars of conquest and replaced it with invitations and assimilation. Although the Centauri War shattered the Empire, it made it stronger and more in tune with Order and its accompanying peace, thus preserving the military for the fight against forces of Chaos whenever the Gods commanded.

– Like now.

Hwi Rak focused on one of the tiny green ships in the holotank and reached out telepathically to one of her counterparts standing on the command deck of the Rogolon flagship. Normally, she wouldn't be able to do this but the mysterious properties of hyperspace removed the line-of-sight requirement for the most powerful of telepaths. Still, she had to concentrate hard on the tenuous link and she could send and receive only short messages.

Omi Grek.

_I am here, Hierophant._

How are the Knights?

_Ready. Eager for battle and glory. There was a pause as the Orieni chaplain on the Rogolon flagship gathered strength once more for the ship-to-ship telepathic link. Knight Galyath still drills for boarding actions._

When we're finished, he shall have honors from Monarch Kon Varsh.

_Yes, Hierophant._

Breathing hard, Hwi Rak released the link. Sensing other life forms in hyperspace was easy but telepathic communication without line of sight was most difficult. If Chaplain Omi Grek was satisfied with the Rogolons, then Hwi Rak was satisfied. She briefly gave her Red Monk escorts a glance. There was no need to see if they were ready. All of the Red Monks in the armada were completely ready and needed no assessment. There were no objections or questions about the diversion of the armada's route from Minbar to Centauri Prime.

Nodding at the efficiency evident in the work of the command crew on the _Flame of Purity,_ she turned and left the command deck, trailed by her two Red Monk guards and immediately joined by two of the silver-armored Rogolon Knights waiting outside the entryway.

Since they were not at a combat alert, the Rogolons were not wearing helmets. This allowed Hwi Rak to see that the Rogolons had clay-colored leathery skin, which was naturally pulled taut over the bones of their faces, giving them the appearance of skulls. They had small mouths, thin lips, high foreheads and dark set eyes, crowned by jutting eyebrows. As befitting Knights, their lanky hair was tied in topknots. Hwi Rak, at a glance into their minds, knew that they would do honor and glory for their ruler, Monarch Kon Varsh, as well as for the Orieni Empire.

Yes, the Great Crusade will succeed. It must succeed. After all, two thousand ships stood ready to fight the forces of Anti-Life.

That night, the armada crossed into Centauri territory for the first time in over two hundred years. For the first time, as Hwi Rak slept, she dreamed of a Dark City under a lightning-tortured purple sky. It would not be the last time she dreamed of it.

_**Sol System**_

_**Mars Belt**_

"Hydra group in position," Captain Shirley Benton responded coolly. Inside she felt none of the things associated with the onset of a battle, not nervousness, not anxiety, not fear. What she felt was anticipation, almost an eagerness to strike back and make those invaders suffer the same way that so many people had suffered in the last two days and that's what she promised she'd do. Her small squadron of fifteen _Monsoon_ and _Raneko_ –class _Olympus_ gunboats supported by fifteen standard and fifteen of the upgraded _Thunderbolt-D_ Starfuries were skimming the asteroid field preparing for the hunt. "_Retina One_, we're running and weapons free."

"_Good luck captain and good hunting,"_ Captain Pu Chen Hsu answered. The commander of the dedicated AWACS SJ-16 modified _Olympus-_Sensor sweep gunboat, one of three directing the attack, glanced at the multi-screen displays. Her officers and crew barely noticed their captain watching them as their eyes were glued to their screens even as their hands flew across their individual control panels back-engineered and developed by R&D. Some of those panels were the newer, transparent aluminum liquid crystal displays. Others were the older military hardened hands-on systems. All were state of the art designed and dedicated to combat-intelligence electronic management and were augmented by sensor probes placed throughout the beltway. They were a generation faster than anything Earthforce previously had and were boasted to be able to accurately track a Federation starship at low warp. The small ships provided Earthforce with advanced warning and command capability and surveillance. The AWACs carried no offensive weapons and the only defense it had was one interceptor grid, but the ship had two _Monsoon _heavy escorts serving as protection. They were the eyes of the battle for all nine squadrons preparing to engage the enemy. _"Hydra squadron, data link is running, transmitting target designating data. Missile sequencing on auto. CSEL setting is on full auto. Combat intelligence is __directing your waypoint select to your primary designates. Time to optimal target range is eight minutes eight seconds. Enjoy the ride. Missile release will activate FLIR to internal systems. You'll be on your own_ _from there."_

"_Acknowledged, Retina-one._

"Joe, maintain ENCOM delta." The Olympus gunboats continued as before running silent, their emissions barely registering as they headed towards their targets.

"Roger that."

"Call it off, Frank."

Lieutenant Frank Hereford nodded quickly not taking his eyes off the screen. His hands flew over his touchscreen, manipulating the controls like a master pianist. "Yes, Ma'am. Nineteen targets acquired. Twelve labeled fighters, seven labeled frigates. Two thousand kilometers, Z plus three hundred and closing."

Both the fighter and frigates other than size looked identical. The dark-colored, squid designed ships seemed to shimmer as they navigated through the darkness.

"_Hydra One, two non-hostiles on the grid your sector. Identified as shuttles heading in your direction. Negative IFF."_

"We have them onscreen, Retina-one."

"_Passing by nuke designate one-fifty one in fifteen seconds." _

"They're stragglers," muttered Benton. "Probably smugglers or maybe a small operation that got the news too late to get out or maybe their ships couldn't be readied in time. Whatever it was the reason, the price of their delay was going to be high.

"Should have left when we called for evac," Frank said softly. "Two enemy fighters are running them down. Look how they're maneuvering through the field."

The captain hunched down over Frank. "What type of scans are they emitting?"

"No transmissions at all. I'm getting nothing that I can detect."

Shirley swore softly. Even after all of this time, they couldn't identify Federation or Klingon for that matter, sensor emissions. These things probably used the same type of sensors. It didn't matter now as there was nothing they could do about it. The enemy fighter icons tagged red quickly overran the two bulky shuttles tagged blue, in a matter of minutes despite their desperate weaving and dodging past countless small asteroids.

"Shuttle designate one destroyed," Frank said as a blue icon disappeared. The slight shaking of his head was the only bit of emotion he allowed.

"How far is the second one from us? Can we intercept?"

"Too far, Ma'am."

There was nothing they could do.

A few seconds later: "designate shuttle two destroyed."

"Too bad," Benton said. It was such a waste. "Should have gotten out while they could."

Frank didn't respond. There was no need to. Many of the stragglers had either chosen to stay trying to hide and waiting it out, couldn't get out for technical reasons or changed their minds too late. Whatever the reason, they were being methodically hunted down.

"Time."

"Two minutes before alpha release. Passive sensors on, data feed active. Passive TWS mode active. All probes at station, we're getting good resolution of the entire field. Confirmed with data link imaging." That was good that they had a backup, thought Frank. At least they could see every move the enemy made for six thousand kilometers in every direction and not have to rely on the AWACs in case they lost the link.

"Nukes one seven six and two eighteen have detonated," reported Lieutenant Johansson. "Repeat, we have nuclear detonations at section six by seven by fifteen."

On screen three, _Olympus_ combat group Timber wolf was in the midst of a major firefight against seven surviving enemy frigates. The nukes had destroyed several of the smaller ships but the larger frigate class ships were tearing into Timber wolf. The _Olympus_ group in turn was retaliating with everything they had, the newer Earthforce models giving as good as they got.

Other gunship squadrons had begun their own attacks.

"Missile release in tens seconds…five seconds…"

The crew felt the familiar tremor as the ship's weapons auto-systems released under remote guidance ten nuclear-tipped ANC-138-S cruise missiles dropped from the belly of the gunboat. Four seconds later, their internal engines activated and they joined the other one hundred thirty five missiles, all of them nukes, launched from the squadron.

"_Retina-One has the strike conn," _confirmed Hsu._ "RDL is in control and PTWS active. NAV avoidance five by five. Impacts two minutes."_

Four seconds from launch, twin Lockheed-Mitchell ion/particle drive engines pushed the three point two meter, one megaton missiles gracefully towards their destination. Data-linked, the missiles began their torturous journey passed the dozens of asteroids. Passive, short-ranged sensors kept the missiles on course, auto correcting for last minute thruster adjustments to avoid small objects not immediately accounted for by _Retina-Ones_ sensors. Fully half of the missiles accelerated slightly, moving along the path of least resistance. Ten seconds later a third of the missiles had been destroyed by the rapid-fire plasma weapons of the Sinhindrea fighter screen. The surviving missiles continued to track the evading enemy ships. It was another three seconds before the first one-megaton warhead's computer net judged itself close enough to its target before detonating. The Sinhindrea fighter's shield resisted for a whole millisecond before the explosion vaporized the ship and another fighter within two hundred meters of it. Five missiles struck nearby asteroids turning them into dust. Seventeen more were shot down before the rest penetrated the defenses and slammed into the heart of the formation. Sixty-seven megatons of nuclear fire engulfed the surrounding vessels.

**Chapter 28 which is a continuation of this chapter will be up on August 10th. Albert**


	28. Chapter 28

_**PCHeintz72: As you mentioned in the review, it was somewhat of a dramatic moment. However their ( Starfleet's) system to get to Earth is going to be something different than jump space that allowed them to go to Z'ha'dum, as you will see the reasons why. The Charon and Evanston were-are part of an exchange program which includes upgrading them. Those two ships won't make a difference and are too far along at this point to get there in time without Federation support. Frankly, they'd be a hindrance at what's coming. **_

_**Lisa: Glad you like it. There will be some heavy additions to Enterprise-D as will be seen very soon.**_

_**Sorry about the delay people. Been writing this to the exclusion of all else. Again I decided to split this chapter 28 into parts. Once this is posted then it's back to ATV and the finale.**_

_**On with the story.**_

_**But-before that… Here and in the upcoming chapters, you will see hints of another series known to you all. **_

_**Also, In the Ruination series I used BSG old school technology. What you will see in the upcoming chapters here will be base on that and not the new BSG. In Ruination, the Cylons were far, far more dangerous that this current excuse for a re-imagination. Think of them as teminator 800+ level robots –and u augmented with T'Kon technology.. The Federation from which Janeway comes from is from that reality and their weapons systems as well as the Colonials reflected that.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

"Captain, eleven of nineteen targets destroyed, mostly fighters and one frigate. We have three heavies and eight lights incoming."

"All ships, formation four, rig for closed combat," ordered the young Canadian captain. The nukes hadn't worked as well as she'd hoped. Most of the frigates had survived the first strike. Unbelievable. "I hate shields," she muttered softly.

"Captain, interceptor grid online," she said. "Particle and phased cannons online. Sensor cluster is hot and tracking. All ships reporting green. Missiles one through twelve loaded and locked."

Understood," the captain responded.

Fifteen to eight odds was better than nothing. The frigate designates were known to go head to head against the Minbari _Whitestars_, considered one of the most powerful ships of it class that they knew of so far. The upgraded _Olympus_ gunboats were untested and they were designed specifically with the Federation in mind, as well as the Minbari. The Shadow experiment was a bust, the Shadow-based material being far too toxic to work with. There had to be a counter agent that would protect species and crew not Shadow but so far no one had developed that counter agent therefore the experiment was scrubbed. Captain Clark's crew had barely survived exposure in their Shadow _Omega-X_. At least the brass was intelligent enough to scrap the project. Who wanted to command a superior ship if it killed the crew in short order?

The lights dimmed for a second as power struggled to counter what was attacking it.

"Sensor sweep! Type unknown, Ma'am, very powerful." The woman looked at her boards silently, actually thankful that her system could detect it, that meant that they did use tachyons and other familiar systems, not like the Feds very alien technology. "They're targeting us. Range, twelve thousand."

"Order Starfuries to back off. Rig for close proximity detonations."

The Starfury escort immediately reversed course winging it to the rear of the gunboats.

"In the clear…"

"Lieutenant, fire missiles."

"Rippling missiles one through twelve."

Once more, half dozen short-range missiles sped towards their targets. The captains and commanders of Hydra squadron focused their attention on the surviving frigates headed straight for them. Three seconds from missile launch the Sinhindrea went evasive and began their own versions of ECM. More than half the missiles immediately went off course. Some detonated prematurely vaporizing asteroids or tracking sensor ghosts. Another half of the surviving one kiloton nukes were destroyed by plasma counter-fire. Eight missiles managed to bypass the enemy's own version of ECM and counter-fire and homed in on the closest frigate-designate.

"Target hit!" one of the sensor operators announced.

Although she couldn't see it directly, as they were still beyond visual range, Benton still imagined the multiple explosions peppering the ship. Any normal Earth vessel could have been destroyed being hit by so many nukes. Against them however, she only hoped that they would be enough.

"The enemy ship is still there, repeat it's still operational."

Not what she hoped for, but what she expected. "Order the furies to go after the fighters. We'll handle the big boys. Up close and personal, people. Mark your targets."

"Hydra Squadron in position."

"Concentrate your fire with the rest of the squadron, just like we practiced." She sat in her captain's chair gripping the handles as she concentrated on the main view screens in front of her. The tactics being used now were designed specifically to repel an assumed Federation attack on Earth Alliance. Those starships were feared and rightly so. Their shields could handle obscene amounts of weapons fire, giving them an edge that Earthforce couldn't match at this point. The best plans focused on swarming and overloading their shields. The irony of using that same tactic on this enemy hadn't escaped her.

"Captain, maximum range."

"All ships, fire!"

All thirty Starfuries swarmed the five Sinhindrea fighters escorting their larger identical looking counterparts. The plasma bolts crisscrossed plasma and first generation phased cannon fire, technology stolen almost two years earlier.

The battle lasted less than a minute as both standard and upgraded Earthforce fighters burned through energy shields and sliced the eight Sinhindrea fighters apart, but even at almost four to one odds, the Sinhindrea managed to destroy three of the older Thunderbolts. Standard fire from one of them had served only to get them noticed. It took seven shots before Sin fighters even considered them a threat. The newer fighters on the other hand, were a completely different matter as the so-called Third Space aliens discovered.

The fifteen _Olympus_ gunboats likewise engaged the three surviving Sinhindrea counterparts. Their objective was simple, overwhelm the energy shields and cut the ship to pieces. All fifteen ships hit the trio like an avalanche using their not inconsiderable firepower to smash though the shields. Trapped the frigates ripped into the hearts of their tormentors. Plasma bursts at two pulses per second struck out with devastating force. One _Monsoon_ had its back broken before it was eaten by plasma energy. One of the newer _Raneko_ class _Olympus's_ hit at least six times, polarized plating failed, as did the armor a second later. The plasma latched on to the armor like jelly and ate its way through a third of the ship. The ship went tumbling as almost all of the crewmembers died incinerated by the intense heat generated by the weapon.

But, as dangerous as they were, the frigates stood no chance against such odds. Two minutes later the Sinhindrea frigates died.

"The most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Lieutenant Hereford growled. "Why couldn't they blow up or something?"

"They do blow up," his captain answered. But she agreed with him. These ships when hit seemed to either bleed or spill out internal organs. When they were destroyed one could almost heard them scream in their death throes which indicated that they were living entities or that they were in some why telepathic. _'Another problem to deal with'_. "They just leave – entrails, or whatever. Doesn't matter."

"No Ma'am, it doesn't," he responded firmly.

"We're finished here, contact Retina One. Get a vector to new targets."

"I'm on it."

_**Kazomi System**_

_**Sector 498**_

_**Non-aligned star system**_

"I'm a thief, and a very, very good one, Mr. Duffin."

The Human nodded in agreement as he took a data crystal from the alien but beautiful woman thief. "It would seem so, Dureena."

Dureena Nafeel of Zander Prime studied the Human through narrowed eyes. "Are you Matthew Duffin, or the Vindrizi?"

The man glanced out a port window. The crew shuttle they were on was making its way from a space station in orbit over the independent colony of Kazomi Seven to a Centauri police cutter. A lone Drazi Sunhawk made its way toward a nearby jump-gate, passing trading vessels belonging to the Brakiri and Vree. "I am both. Though I remember double sunsets on worlds so far away you have no name for them, music that was played before your kind learned to speak, flame birds singing in the skies of Orion Seven, a giant ring through which one steps to other worlds, a part of me is still Matthew Duncan of Earth." He handed Dureena a card containing the money she required as part of their deal. The data crystal that she gave him disappeared into one of his suit pockets. Soon, he would use the information in it to blackmail a Centauri Royal Guardsman into giving him passage on his cutter, thereby bypassing the military watch-post at the Centauri frontier system of Alpha One.

Dureena flicked a hair away from her eyes. "Why are you going there when everyone else is fleeing? There's a war going on there and this is only the beginning."

"Exactly. We are living records of all that we see and touch. When the books have gone and the histories have been burned, every world will look back to learn what went before. One day they will turn to us, and we will be there...keepers of the past, the present and the future. So we must go and record the war with the Sinhindrea."

As Dureena rolled her eyes, a clanging shake reverberated throughout the shuttle, signaling its arrival at the Centauri police cutter. A hatch opened with a loud clang, revealing the airlock connected to the cutter. A Centauri man dressed in the uniform of the Royal Guards stepped through. He was clearly not an excellent example of the Guards as he was pudgy and his uniform was wrinkled. The Centauri leered at Dureena's body and scowled at the Human in turn. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by alarm klaxons.

Bewildered, the three people looked up and around. Through the little port window, they could see dozens of jump-points blooming open. In each of them, a bright light flashed in the dark depths and alien ships poured out.

The Centauri guardsman stared in horror and shock at the sight. "Great Maker!" It should have been a howl, but it was a whisper instead. "What's that?"

It was a fleet, an entire armada. There were blue flat rectangular ships with two sets of twin roll bars on the sides of both the sterns and bows, cylindrical ships with rounded bows, metal-gray and silver ships shaped like winged arrowheads, and ships colored a mix of orange, green and blood-red, each of which looked like a blunt or rounded arrowhead stuck onto the bottom of a pretzel. Visible on the sides of the larger ships was the golden sunburst of the Orieni Imperium. Meanwhile, every alarm on both the shuttle and the police cutter kept yammering hysterically.

The Orieni! The Centauri had long written off that race even though they kept a careful watch on their Orieni-oriented borders ever since the Orieni-Centauri War. They were the main reason the Centauri had not intervened in the Dilgar War. Now, here they were and in considerable force.

Unfazed, Matthew Duffin muttered, "Plans of mice and men..." earning a sharp look from Dureena.

When the jump-points finally closed, the crews on the police cutter and on the Kazomi space station counted more than two hundred warships from the Orieni Empire. Knowing it had no chance of successfully resisting such a large and powerful force, Kazomi VII immediately surrendered. In response, several of the flat rectangular ships separated from the fleet and made their way down to the planet.

The Centauri police cutter prepared to fight if it must, while down in the communications room, a message stormed its way through hyperspace to Centauri Prime.

Over and over, the message screamed. It was a partial plea for help, but mainly it was a warning of danger.

The collection of alien warships continued on their voyage into the opening jump-gate, ignoring the police cutter completely, as it would every colony on the way to Centauri Prime.

_**Sol System-Retina One:**_

"…Repeat, all gunboats are to fall back," Pu Chen screamed at her people.

Communications were already on it. All twelve of her crew was ordering the pullout of the surviving _Olympus_ and Starfuries of Hydra One squadron. The gunboats under her watch were being decimated. Evacuate your positions immediately! Fall back to Point Bravo."

"Makes since now," her First Officer grumbled. Alvin and Pu Chen were both hunched over the command sensors watching the spectacle unfold. "They set us up."

"How many…?

"Twenty-one out of thirty are responding. All others have acknowledged the orders. They're starting their burns."

"What about Retina Two's group?"

"All of them are off the grid." He quickly glanced at the screen as a small dot on his screen disappeared. He shook his head. "Retina Two is terminated."

"Order the escorts to begin their fallback. We're abandoning this area."

"Orders sent and confirmed."

"Move it, Charles."

"Yes, Ma'am. Military maneuvers beginning in five…four… three…"

The pilot started the burn, making a tight turn beginning the mad dash back to Earthforce main defensive lines and being followed closely by their _Olympus_ and Starfury escorts.

_**EAS Euryale:**_

_**Mar's asteroid belt**_

Thirty-five ships of the line lead by the Warlock _Euryale_ broke formation starting their burns towards the outer edge of the belt. Another thirty-five stayed in position ready to back up forward elements. The general wished he had more ships but they were coming in from out-system slowly. The destruction of the jump gates was still interfering with the flow of ships coming into the system. It was like that in most sectors these days. The jump gate system was still re-orienting itself. The Sinhindrea knew how to slow down or even cripple just about everyone and they didn't need jump gates position systems to get around. That was a terrible advantage. "All weapons, lock on to the incoming destroyer," Phelps ordered.

"We can't achieve locks, general. It's still too far in the belt."

Plasma cannons, particle beams cannon and gun banks, particle laser cannon, a few of the newest phase cannons, and fusion missiles, the combined might of thirty-three Earthforce capital warships synchronized their weapons against a single incoming Sinhindrea destroyer.

"Then move us into range."

His gunboats were retreating from the monster chasing them. However, they were still too far inside the belt for him to provide covering fire.

"General, they're falling back, trying to regroup with us."

Phelps nodded continuing to look at the main screen at the unfolding battle in the Mars belt. 'Slaughter' was the correct word he thought grimly as less than half of the forces in the belt had survived the enemy's retaliatory strike. The newer _Olympus_ gunboats had done their jobs admirably hitting their counterparts with overwhelming odds and firepower. The _Raneko_ and upgraded _Monsoons_ had more than proven their worth against the enemy fighters and frigates, but then the equation changed. A single one of the enemy capital destroyer designates changed vectors and proceeded to head towards the Mars belt. The ship arrived within minutes at the edge of the asteroid field. The energy globe's characteristic glow dimmed considerably almost going out completely before ship fired a full powered energy blast directly into the beltway. The burst of plasma unerringly burned through ice and rock, metal and mineral. Everything in its path ceased to exist as it sped towards the fleeing gunboats. Every single gunboat and Starfury caught in the blast flared briefly and was consumed as the plasma blast made a two hundred kilometer wide pathway through a fifth of the belt. Not one of the enemy fighters had been damaged by their destroyer's weapons. The blast simply washed over their shields. The enemy destroyer was now reorienting itself moving forward, its globe brightening as it prepared for another strike at the fleeing Earth forces.

"Sir, the globe destroyer's in range of nukes seventy-four through eighty-one in twelve seconds," the junior lieutenant manning sensor unit three said. He looked expectantly at the presumed order about to be given. He had a hard glint, fingers ready to issue some serious payback.

"Let our forces know what's about to happen." From their positions, the general saw that the asteroid forces were spreading out quickly as they fled, learning the lesson quickly and therefore intending to open up their formations. They had no intention of dying clustered together as the others had. "Detonate as soon as that SOB's in range," he ordered.

Detonating," the lieutenant acknowledged.

Rock, ice and asteroid fragments ceased to exist less than a second after the combined strike. The Sinhindrea destroyer was buffeted by the surrounding maelstrom. The main screen struggled to dim the glare as eight twenty-megaton nuclear warheads surrounding the destroyer peppered the half kilometer-long warship. Nearly half its length consisted of the huge bluish-pink globe that could still be seen despite the intense glare of the nuclear energy. The blue sheen of its defense screen was clearly outlined as the untouched ship eased out of the radioactive conflagration continuing on its course.

Phelps cursed viciously. Proximity blasts were ineffective against enemy shields. Therefore, they were going to have to do this the hard way.

"Are we in range yet?"

"Twenty seconds."

"I want everyone to fire as soon as we touch the threat bbubble."

"Sir."

_**Earthforce warship Zeus**_

_**Mars belt:**_

Earthforce defense fleet eighty capitals of various classes, under command of General Brindley's prepared faced off against twenty-two enemy warships. Earthforce Fleet Bravo was attempting to surround the enemy and crush them. The general didn't know if he had enough firepower but more of his ships were on the way and every second the enemy was delayed earth got stronger. If this went south, then it'd be up to the main fleet surrounding Earth's defenses to hold the line. It appeared that the ships were waiting for the destroyer in the Mars belt to finish its work. He couldn't worry about that. That ship was Phelps' responsibility.

So far, they'd learn one thing. Proximity nukes were all but useless against enemy shields something that he had already had reason to believe. Federation shields shrugged off nukes as well, but he and his staff had still had hoped that a half dozen or more twenty megaton nukes would have at least weaken them somewhat. He wasn't sure if they had been weakened as his command fleet was too far from the Mars belt to get any type of accurate readings even the surviving probes still transmitting data. The only thing he did know was that they were tough.

That globe ship had dimmed once more before firing a full blast into the heart of the Mars belt a second time trying to destroy other gunboats. Evidently, the aliens considered them threats at least to their smaller vessels. The globe ship took longer to recover this time and Phelps' combat group was on it.

"General, the enemy's released fighters. They're moving forward screening their capitals in force. Their gunboat analogs are coming into range. Capitals are starting to power up their weapons."

'_This is it'_ he thought. _'All of our preparations, all of our fears of a Federation invasion that never appeared has brought us to this point. We asked to prove ourselves and now it's here.' _"Be careful what you as for," he muttered to no one in particular. Louder: "all fighters and gunboats, engage, engage, engage."

The main line ships were still about six minutes from maxed weapons range. Brindley and General Dunn took a fast moment to analyze the enemy formations as they reconfigured. There were three basic configurations of their capital ships. The first were the standard globe destroyers. They were just behind their fighters and gunship analogs, which were surging forward. He was secretly relieved that the squid fighters or what Sheridan was calling Nymphs didn't include the big ones the size of _Hyperions_. The small and medium-sized ones were enough trouble as was.

"They really do remind me of those Vorlon ships," Dunn whispered. The organic design of the smaller ships as well as the Clovien oyster-looking capitals sent shivered down his spine just as the Vorlon and especially Shadow images had. It seemed wrong somehow. "We sure they aren't related in some way?"

"No," Brindley answered. "Sheridan's report indicated that both of the Vorlons and these things are water-based organisms. Their ships would seem similar. Form defines function after all, but that's it. Vorlons went pure organic in design. These didn't. They decided to use organic and inorganic designs and from what I've read, those clam-shelled ones are the most dangerous and that's saying a lot considering that the globes are the type that sterilized Mars."

Dunn nodded in agreement. _Babylon Five's_ data packet showed those types of ships in action and their weapons were formidable. The two incoming pocked destroyers were only about six hundred meters in length; far smaller than the ones that attacked _B5_ but there was no doubt that, they were the premier ships of the line. He shook his head in dismay. The globe ships were powerful enough. Earthforce would have their hands full with just them; however, the others Sheridan named Cloviens were point guards for that huge monster of a ship, which was undoubtedly a planet killer. At four times the size of the smaller globe destroyers, it couldn't be anything less. If that thing hit Earth with its weapons, it would be game over.

Still, Sheridan's information had been extraordinarily detailed almost down to the names of the enemy ship classes, not that he was complaining, but after this was over, Earth would really have to find out about his sources and see if he would share. Earth needed to pool their resources with everyone at _B5_ if they were going to survive. Amazing, he thought, how important that station remained no matter what happened. Earth and frankly a lot of others had too many enemies running about these days and _B5_ had become more important than ever.

One of the Sysops turned to Brindley. "Sir, fighters will be in weapons range in one minute thirty-three seconds. We will be in range of the two front-liners thirty seconds after that."

"Inform Earth Dome that we are engaging," he told the comms officer. What was being done here would serve as a blueprint for the main forces protecting home. "Make sure we're transmitting everything to Earth Dome. They'll need a record of what's happening here.

"Sir."


	29. Chapter 29

Yoshino in the Mo... Hello. I replied to your email. Did you receive it?

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

_**Sol System**_

_**Mars Space **_

The Sinhindrea fighters came in like a swarm hitting the forward Starfuries and _Olympus_ gunboats with everything they had. There was no rhyme or reason that Earthforce could determine; they simply attacked. The organic ships fired their plasma pulses gutting dozens of standard _Thunderbolt_ and _Aurora_ Starfuries burning through armor, destroying weapon systems, and overloading fusion power plants. Fighters broke apart or exploded. Death screams were heard throughout comms channels and the Humans desperately fought back.

It wasn't completely one-sided though. Earthforce fought back with the same determination as against the Minbari during the Battle of the Line, with the exception that here, they could see the enemy and strike back. Starfuries pilots maneuvered their fighters with a professionalism that the Sinhindrea hadn't yet matched. The enemy fought as individuals often making a direct pass firing their weapons and turning as if they were atmospheric fighters. The Earthers were more proficient, working as teams against their technologically advanced foes. Outnumbering their counterparts, Earthforce quickly developed a pattern. One advanced fury matched itself with two older models and tore into the enemy fighters. It took as many as eight to ten pulse cannon hits by standard Starfuries to disable Sinhindrea shields, while it took only two to three from the advanced fighters to do the same. While the enemy fighter focused on the greater threat, the wingmen finished the squid fighter off. The techniques were more than effective and within the first few minutes, Earthforce fighters dominated the battle.

General Brindley forced himself to move away from his own observations and preparations for the imminent battle in order to glance at the battle being waged between his Starfuries and gunboats against their alien counterparts. What he saw were two advantages his forces had, three actually. He had the numbers, ships both inferior and superior to theirs and most of all, training and experience. That was making a difference in the first few minutes of the war. It wouldn't last but he'd make the most of it while he could.

"They haven't had as much experience fighting a coordinated firefight," Dunn said bringing his own observations into the mix. "They're relying too much on their shields."

"They're learning fast, though," admonished Brindley.

Indeed, he saw that they were. The next wave of enemy fighters began their attacks with more caution, waiting for their larger support ships to combat the gunboats. Onscreen, he observed one of the larger enemy gunboat analogs fire one plasma burst directly into the midline section of one of the newer _Olympus_ ships. The entirety of the gunboat was seen vibrating from the impact. Burn marks were evident across the entire length of the ship but the polarized plating miraculously kept the ship together. The general held his breath as the gunboat returned fire with particle beams and the newer phased lasers keeping the beams on the Sinhindrea as it swept by. Its shields collapsed and the half dozen particle beams eviscerated the Sinhindrea attacker. The ship broke apart before its energy core blew what remained into small fragments. The gunboat, severely damaged limped away at best speed from the battlefield.

"Main battle formation in firing range…eight seconds."

"Stand by to fire on my mark."

"We have solid locks."

"Missile fire," Brindley ordered. At least they could see them and that counted for something. "Bring us in. Clear the destroyers out of my field. We need a clear shot against the big one."

The Earth Alliance battle fleet surged ahead behind the multi-megaton nuclear strike intended to soften the enemy up enough to deliver a deathblow that could well stop this invasion cold.

_**USS Bozeman:**_

_**Traveling warp Two Point Three**_

"Captain Archer," Hoshi said through internal communications, "Starbase _Labarre's_ contacting us."

"_Tell them I'll be there momentarily."_

"Aye, captain."

Jonathan was all smiles, had been since the first communication with the Starbase. The fact that they weren't alone had lifted much of the burden he'd been under since his crew had integrated with the survivors of the _Bozeman_. Naturally, morale had increased significantly although the political situation described had diminished some of the initial enthusiasm. Nevertheless, the overall conditions described weren't much different than it had been at home. Most species and governments hadn't trusted each other there either and had only just begun to come together. The fact that the Andorians and Vulcans had stopped just short of shooting at each other at any given moment was a minor miracle in itself.

What had fascinated him however, was learning at how the Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellarites had come together to form a mutual agreement to protect one another and he had been instrumental in achieving that incredible event. In that Federation history, he helped to start something new and wonderful – about a year before he was lost in this time-space place. The history contained in the _Bozeman's_ computer had been enlightening and frightening at the same time.

But…

But – that was another Jonathan Archer who'd done those things and he had a new destiny to fulfill, as did his crew. He and his people were in the middle of a horrific war, not of their doing but were participants nonetheless by the mere fact that they had come to this universe. The doors opened and he stepped onto the bridge. He sat down and nodded to Hoshi who nodded back indicating that the channel was open.

"Jonathan Archer here," he said. "Lieutenant T'Pann, good news, I hope?"

"Affirmative, Captain. _We are sending one Earthforce destroyer to escort you to Starbase Labarre. It will carry supplies, and Starfleet engineers and medical personnel to facilitate efficiency on the _Bozeman_. The Earthforce ship _Evanston_ will arrive in approximately two days, seven hours, twenty-two minutes, six seconds."_

Archer smiled. "Approximately, lieutenant?"

_"Based on all available data, that is as close an approximation as I can estimate provided that the Earthforce vessel _Evanston_ leaves on time."_

"Understood, lieutenant. Correct me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression that Earth Alliance and the Federation weren't the best of friends."

_"The relationship has somewhat improved recently,"_ the Vulcan said without a hint of emotion. _"However we are sending two Federation Peregrine escorts along with the _Evanston_ to ensure your safety, of course."_

"Of course." Her response had been dry tinged with a touch of humor and his experiences with T'Pol and Surek gave him a pretty good understanding of the intentions and thoughts behind the words. So, they weren't taking too many chances here with Earth Alliance he surmised.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow at the exchange. The Vulcan had displayed an open sense of humor, something that she took notice of. It was unusual but then it was a small but significant indication of how different the future was.

"What's changed, lieutenant?"

_"The attack on_ Babylon Five _has failed however there is another fleet attacking Earth. We are sending assistance."_

"Apparently the situation is grim," he said as memories of an endangered Earth flashed across his mind.

_"That is an accurate summation of the situation,"_ the Vulcan replied.

_**Earthforce warship Zeus**_

_**Mars belt:**_

"Come on, come on, do it," Brindley whispered as the missiles streaked towards targets that weren't even trying to move out of the way.

The combined forces of the Earth defenders, in a coordinated attack launched one hundred twenty class forty-megaton missiles, focusing on twelve of the closest approaching Sinhindrea globe ships. They weren't waiting to see the results of the Alpha strike. The fleet was moving into range prepared to engage the enemy ships directly with their beam weapons. _Hyperions, Omegas, Warlock_ battleships and missile carriers, supported by older _Olympus_ gunboats and _Novas_ fired as one focusing on starboard lead enemy warship.

The lead Sinhindrea globe ship, which Brindley was designating as a scout destroyer due to its identical looking but smaller size, had returned fire just as the first missiles slammed into it. The ship suffered direct hits, enveloped in two hundred megatons of nuclear fire. The plasma pulse continued unabated hitting an updated _Hyperion_, the _Madisonville_, amidships. The plasma instantly created a huge gap through re-enforced armor and burned through the other side. The fusion generators and did the weapons caches blew, cracking the EarthForce warship in half. The plasma stuck to the remains of the ship like tar, eating away every bit of matter it touched even as the ship continued to suffer death throes. Seconds later, there was nothing left to prove that the ship had ever existed.

Brindley didn't have time to worry about the loss. The entire front wing had focused on the lead ship. Hundreds of heavy particle lasers and pulse cannons from almost two score ships backed up by some of the newer first generation phased laser beams bombarded the Sinhindrea lead. The force of the weapons staggered the ship as its energy shield fought hard to protect it. The shield rippled around the ship, now entirely visible while it shunted energy around the ship. The second lead enemy ship fired directly at the bow of the _Corsicana_. The new Mark III defense grid energy projectors opened up as the plasma weapon closed in on the _Omega_. The plasma field destabilized and exploded two hundred meters in front of the ship. The incoming energy covered the ship. The yellowish orange glow dissipated after a few moments leaving a severely scorched but still functioning ship.

Brindley couldn't believe it. The tritanium purchased from _Labarre_ and hastily coated onto the _Omega_ had already paid for itself. The bridge crew of the _Zeus_ screamed in exuberance and collective defiance for a couple of moments before returning their focus on the lead ship.

Meanwhile, the first enemy lead was being continually bathed in energy beams and the shield was near collapse. Gone were the smooth ripples shunting energy away from ship. Now the shield visibly buckled like an angry tidal wave. A second later, it collapsed and Earthforce weapons crashed into the crystalline sphere. The sphere cracked like an egg and the uncontained energy matrix exploded. The violence of the energy released destroyed most of the second wave of incoming missiles.

The _Zeus_ shook from the resulting shockwave and the crew had been shaken up a bit but most of them were in restraint belts and none of them suffered injury. A thousand kilometers distant on the right flank, the first four _SHATTERFIST_ _Novas_ began their firing sequence. Sensors confirmed lock-on and overcharged cannons fired at the second Sinhindrea destroyer scout. The specially designed _Novas_ brought their six main forward facing weapons suites to bear on the one ship. Four barrels to each suite with all six suites firing as a single unit at a estimated power rating of five hundred seventy-six megatons of raw power per second per barrel.

The four _Novas_ struck their target dead on. The shield around the destroyer immediately went from a bright bluish color to blinding white as the destroyer pumped all available power into them. The globe itself glowed like a miniature sun for five seconds before the shield collapsed. Three milliseconds later, the crystalline encasement shattered releasing the contained energy inside. The power core went critical and the ship ceased to exist in one titanic explosion.

Dunn's usually grim demeanor was – less grim, Brindley thought as he glanced at the almost smiling one star general They'd taken out two capitals and his losses had been light so far. Still those were the smallest of their heavy forces but it gave him a his command a full critical seconds to redress the fleet. The Nova one squadron was pulling back now, needing time to recharge before they could fire again. The second squad was coming quickly up the line to take their places.

One of his sysops was calling for his attention.

"There's a problem, General. Those two explosions, we have a radiation increase of about twenty percent in the immediate area."

Brindley gave him a quick affirmative. That was another problem that would have to be dealt with later on. Those ships spewed extreme levels of radiation everywhere when they blew up. No one knew what the radiation profile was, only that it was as toxic as anything yet discovered. Why this happened no one was sure but Brindley was sure that they did it on purpose as a form of vindictiveness and spite, and that made them all the more dangerous to fight as some of his people had discovered much to his chagrin.

The explosive shockwave had enveloped several Starfuries and one _Olympus_ in the area. Communications had tried to reach them but had lost contact the moment the screaming had stopped. Now those ships were tumbling freely. Their pilots were dead, cooked in their ships, their armor failing to protect them from the lethal dose of radiation.

"Have the fighters and gunboats pull in closer, away from the line of direct fire," he ordered.

The space borne knife fighting had increased in its fury as the squid ships did their best to break through the fighters and gunboats. _Omegas_ and _Hyperions_ saturated the area with anti-fighter ordinances in support of EarthForce star fighters who were doing their best to keep enemy fighters from engaging Earthforce heavies. Small as they were the Sinhindrea had powerful weapons easily capable of inflicting extreme damage or destroying older Earthforce capitals.

Six of the larger sphere ships were closing quickly finally coming into extreme firing range. Once more, the close to eighty ships fired another salvo of nukes. This time the enemy ships retaliated before the nuclear ordinance could reach them. Plasma fire destroyed the majority of the incoming missiles. The few nukes that did survive were effortlessly deflected by their shielding. The six one point two kilometer-long warships fired another volley straight into the heart of the Earthforce fleet. Thirteen targeted ships ceased to exist. Extraneous plasma had eaten through another nine other ships causing internal weapons to cook of, fusion generations to fail and most of the nine suffered explosive decompressions.

Those ships with polarized plating survive the first attack as their defenses held. However, none of those ships was hit directly by the plasma weapons.

Onboard the _Zeus_, Brindley was screaming for the _SHATTERFIST_ squadrons to join the attack. All eight eased up on both flanks, ready to fire. The enemy had its turn and it was theirs again. Earthforce's response was as vicious as had been the Sinhindrea's. Never had any Earth Alliance human witnessed a coordinated response such as Brindley's fleet had unleashed.

_**Babylon Five space**_

_**EAS Evanston:**_

"Captain Drake, we're clear of station traffic," Commander Antonio Sanchez said. The young officer didn't expect a response something that was characteristic of the man for as long as he'd been captain. To say that he was angry at the situation he was placed in was, at least in this case, a form of disrespect. Every single member of the crew wanted to be on the line protecting Earth from the enemy at the gates. However, they also realized that their presence wouldn't make a difference, not at this point. It was three days from _B5_ to Earth at full burn to Earth, far too long a time to make it to line in time to add to the defense and as much as it gulled everyone, it simply wasn't practical for the _Evanston_ to accompany Picard and the others.

The commander almost smirked when he realized how he had phrased his thoughts. They weren't 'the Feds' or 'Starfleeters' to him anymore. They were people, with real names to go with the faces. Drake was growling but Antonio had noticed the subtle changes in him as well. This mission was case in point. There was a time that Drake would have insisted on taking the ship and heading to Earth with Picard's ship despite the extreme danger. Several jumpgates in the sector had been destroyed by the Sinhindrea. And at this point, there were dozens of ships already known to have been lost in hyperspace because of it. Earthforce ships were having trouble navigating to Earth and even Captain Picard had chosen not to use his warp drive in hyperspace as he had done when they went to Z'Ha'Dum. Navigation was too unstable especially now and he wasn't about to take the chance. Sanchez agreed with that decision. Instead, they were going to use something called pulse-quantum slipstream, the drive system given to them by _Voyager. _

The Federation, for a lack of a better word, was spoiled. They had so many choices, with slipstream being just one example. What little he had been told about it and how it worked fascinated him to no end. Warp drive was unbelievable on its own. The places they could travel to and in real space and real time had Earth Alliance scrambling through the historical records for anything concerning a Doctor Cochrane or his experiments of this universe. What was known was that warp drive had been theorized about almost two hundred years earlier. Apparently, the experiment failed spectacularly and no one thought to pursue an obvious dead end. When hyperspace was revealed to Earth, or rather introduced by the Centauri, all other thoughts of alternative drives were forgotten.

That was another sore point.

As he thought about it (and he imagined more than a few others were thinking the same thing), it had made no sense that Humanity wouldn't have thought of something different, wouldn't have continued thinking of and experimenting with other theories. Curiosity was the summation of Humanity, thinking up new things its mantra. Why hadn't they thought up alternatives or at least theorized of them? It was as if the collective consciousness of Humankind couldn't make certain technological jumps without something blowing up and killing lots of people in the process as well as being a spectacular failure in the process. Captain Sisko had suggested that mankind here (and the other races as well) had been guided along a certain path that others had wanted them to go. That had been an ugly suggestion, but the more Earth Alliance thought about it the more a pattern emerged. It was a general consensus earth and several other races including the Minbari that the Vorlons had something to do with it. From what little he knew of the highly classified records he'd seen, at that time, Humanity was so close to developing warp it wasn't even funny. But that invention was lost along, buried in a hole twenty miles wide in North America. His Earth had by either accident or design failed and failed spectacularly. The mystery of Cochrane's Folly made little sense when one thought about it. For example, how could he have generated enough power to create a hole twenty miles wide? How could a reactor create a crater that size? There were too many questions with too few answers and the suspicions of a possible truth were unsettling.

But, their Federation Earth counterparts had made the leap. Warp drive was real.

This pulse SSD drive was even more fantastic, or insane depending on how one looked at it, than warp drive. Earthforce had hints of it for a while now. He thought that EarthForce had been frightened before. When slipstream had been demonstrated, that caused many people to wet their collective pants. EarthDome nearly had a collected heart attack when _Voyager_ had traveled from Earth to _B5_ space in three minutes and that little trick served only to underscore just how much more advanced they were.

It would take Enterprise and the Ambassador thirty-seven minutes to make it to Earth using PSSD, a lot slower than _Voyager_ (and here he laughed to himself because the word 'slow' had so many different meanings these days!). But the _Enterprise_ wasn't designed to take the stress of full slipstream and pulse SSD allowed the ship's computer to keep up with the so-called phase variances and not tear the ship apart in transit.

Sounded dangerous, but then, so did a lot of things. Personally, Sanchez would love to be on the starship when Picard tried it. Forget his captain's dislike for the Feds. He wanted to get his hands dirty exploring these new ideas and technologies. In fact, it was such new science to them that instead of straight slipstream – whatever that meant – they used a pulse variant of the FTL to tunnel through normal space. Six thousand pulses per second allowed their ships to travel without tearing themselves to bits due to the stress was the main reason why it was so 'slow'. Earthforce ships weren't remotely designed for and couldn't take the stress to that kind of travel. Picard wouldn't take the chance and Drake reluctantly agreed. True or not, being an exchange officer was the best thing that could have happened to him.

"Inform the _Peregrines_ that were entering the jump gate in two minutes," Drake informed him. "I want them on my tail at all times."

Yes, Sir." These particular _Peregrines_ coming with them were huge, almost a third the size of the _Defiants _and enough firepower to make most people think twice going up against them. Piggybacked to each one was one of the _Cobra_ gunships. He'd seen them in action and wish he had one for himself.

"How's the tracking beacon?" the captain asked, bringing him back to the task at hand.

"Hyperspace tracking beacon is online and functioning."

"Good. I won't want to be lost in jump space just because they used cheap materials," grumbled Drake.

That was another thing that had excited Sanchez. The beacon was a subspace-hyperspace tracking device, supposedly, a glorified Galactic Positioning System like instrument would allow the _Evanston_ to head directly for the target without the need for HS beacons. This technology was brilliant and would guarantee that ships using them wouldn't get lost or rely on jump beacons or jump gate signals. It was revolutionary. Earth Alliance didn't have them yet. The _Evanston_ was the first. He couldn't imagine exactly how much in monetary terms this system would be worth when they started selling them. If it worked as advertised, everyone would want one. Whoever owned the rights would be rich beyond Midas' and most of his relative's dream.

He checked his restraint as the jump gate was powering up. The transition was always rough. The g-forces the ship pulled when transitioning into hyperspace was always an exhilarating experience, painful but exhilarating.

Inside the jump gate, hyperspace blossomed and the _Evanston_ surged forward into another dimension.

_**Sol System**_

_**Earthforce command ship- Zeus**_

"Fire again!"

The first saturation strike had done nothing to stop the incoming enemy warships. Nuclear missiles exploded en masse, hitting their targets with extreme accuracy. The enemy shields shrugged them off with impunity. Particle lasers and beam cannons literally splattered off shields. Sensors indicated that the shields weakened slightly however it wasn't enough to slow down the advance.

The six enemy ships fired again, decimating another group of Earthforce ships. The combined _SHATTERFIST_ _Novas_ focused on one incoming Sinhindrea globe ship and fired. Blood-colored beams raked the ship. The ship stopped in mid-stride as it diverted as much power as it could to the shields. The shields glowed, reflecting the energy away from the impact area as fast as possible. Two other globe ships accelerated breaking formation, vectoring in on the _Novas_. They had been identified as threats and were treated as such.

"General, they're going after the SHATTERFISTS."

Brindley had already noticed. If they were lost, then the fleet was effectively crippled. He didn't have to order anything. Micromanaging wasn't necessary. His people had already seen the obvious and were responding accordingly. Several of the enhanced _Hyperions_ were already moving forwards throwing the full weight of their enhanced weapons at the enemy. The amount of fire was intense enough that he and the crew felt the ship vibrate in response to the shockwaves emanating from the attack. Glowing like miniature suns, both ships returned fire. Every Earthforce ship in the line of fire immediately went defensive as they used the energy projectors and bean weapons to explode the twin plasma torpedoes heading directly for the _Novas_. The projectors crashed into torpedoes less than ten kilometers before impact. The torpedoes exploded spreading uncontrolled plasma everywhere. The _Nova_ _Matane_ was covered and lasted less than a second before it exploded. The _Prescott_ suffered a similar fate second later. Two _Hyperions_ joined them in destruction moments after that. The first Sinhindrea globe ship, now relieved of the pressure fired. To everyone's shock, the weapon used wasn't the now feared plasma torpedo but a narrow beam. The plasma-based beam swept back and forth touching several _Hyperion_ escorts and _Omegas_.

The effect was just as devastating.

Whatever the beam touched melted and continued to melt after the beams move on for two to three seconds. It was like using a blowtorch on butter. The effect was similar to the plasma but more confined, but the results were the same. One _Omega_ was sliced into at the aft dorsal section. The ship came apart with the edges still glowing from the strike. Reactors and munitions blew and the ship was incinerated before the survivors could even begin to evacuate. Two more plasma torpedoes from the two Sinhindrea ships took apart the remaining _Novas_ of the forward most squadron. Earthforce operators had determined that the Sinhindrea capitals required fifteen seconds recharge before they could fire their main weapons again.

For other Sinhindrea ships began their attacks and the beleaguered Earthforce ships lost all sense of formation as huge gaps appeared where once ships had been. Earthforce's ability to focus on one or two ships had been lost and to everyone's horror, the enemy recycle rate wasn't fifteen seconds, but four.

Earthforce was laid waste.

Brindley had had enough. Their attack was doing nothing. Nukes, and Terran energy weapons weren't enough to defeat those shields. The newer weapons had worked but still weren't powerful enough to stop this assault. If he stayed any longer, he'd lose all of Earthforce's heaviest and newest weapons and he wasn't about to be that irresponsible, making a useless stand here and losing everything. "Order the retreat to established coordinates. We'll make our stand at Earth."

"Ordering retreat," communications officer said quickly. "All ships, retreat."

The _Zeus_ jump engines were powering up, its power weapons targeting onto the closest enemy vessel being assailed by at least twelve other ships. With their combined power the Sin vessel's shields were down and struggling but nowhere near collapse.

"We've being targeted!" the sensor sysops screamed. "They've fired!"

"Brace for impact!" someone screamed over the intercom a second before the hand of God slapped the ship. Battle-hardened equipment blew, the ship was knocked thirteen degrees off it axis as plasma burned the ship. External weapons communications ports dissolved into their components atoms as the polarized plated struggled to keep the ship from being destroyed.

Brindley found himself on top of the weapons cubicle. His safety harness had snapped. He groaned slightly as his broken leg made itself known. Still the pain hadn't fully manifested he yelled for status.

"Half the systems are gone, Sir but we're still alive!" the first officer said in wonder. He had been thrown into a console as well. Everyone on the bridge suffered injuries in one way or another. "Weapons gone, artificial gravity offline," he had managed to say. "Jump Engines still online. Jump in six seconds.

Brindley shivered from pain. He hadn't imagined such agony was possible, but he was still alive. "Comms," he muttered through the haze of pain.

"External antennae are destroyed, we have short range transmitting capability only."

"Get us out of here."

"Yes, Sir."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Thirty**_

_**EAS **_**Warlock**_** class missile carrier **_**Euryale **

_**Mars belt**_

"_Zeus'_ been hit!"

General Phelps gritted his teeth as the plasma projectile crashed into the _Warlock_ dead amidships. The entire ship was bathed yellowish light, however by the miracle of polarized plating the ship had survived, although it was clear that it would have to have to undergo major repairs. Ships surround the _Zeus _were being gutted and the horrific image of the Sinhindrea starting sweep the field of Earthforce ships would remain with him for the rest of his life.

Phelps felt a stab of pain as the all too familiar image of multiple jump point forming behind the fleet hit too close to home. Earthforce was retreating again. It seems that was the Earthforce trademark for the last few years he, bitterly reflected. However, there was no sense in trying to make a stand against a superior enemy. A more defensible position was needed. The re-enforcements hadn't arrived as promised, instead, the forces now being diverted to Earth space. Hyperspace around Sol was being interfered with and he wasn't sure if it was because of something the enemy was doing or if the realignments were still interfering with precise navigation.

His forces were starting their own retreat. The one Sinhindrea warship they'd been battling had burned a pathway through the Mars belt intent on continuing the battle.

"Contact the _Stheno_."

"They're already online, Sir."

"Jump engines are charging."

"Enemy contact sixty thousand and closing fast."

"Captain Gilford, ready all missiles. Coordinate with the Stheno. Full salvo. I want all cannons set to strike at the same instant the nukes hit. Let's see if we can get though their shields."

"Firing….impact in twenty seconds. All missiles activating evasive targeting protocols. Fifteen seconds…"

"Sir, the _Zeus_!"

"Oh, my God," Phelps whispered.

Multiple jump points had formed with the survivors scrambling to escape. _Olympus_ gunboats and Starfuries leaped into the safety of hyperspace followed by _Hyperions_ and _Omegas_. The modified ships were at the rear continuing last minute firing even as they made the transition. The few surviving _Novas_ had already made their transitions leaving the most powerful warships to take rear. The few _Warlocks_ were still firing as they retreated, not yet making the transition as they relied on their powerful engines to pull them to safety while covering the rest of the surviving fleet.

_Zeus' actions _however, weresluggish, with her barely finishing its turn towards the jump point they generated just as it was hit dead center by another plasma burst. The vessel cracked in half as what was left of the polarized plating failed. The ship glowed briefly just before it exploded. The remaining pieces continued being eaten away until there was nothing left.

Phelps whispered a quick prayer.

"Missiles in eight…seven…"

"We've been painted. It's fired the asteroid killer!"

"At this range? We're out of their weapon's range."

"Don't think so," the XO growled. They'd been suckered. Their range was much further than they'd assumed – much further.

"Firing all weapons."

Earthforce beam weapons of all types from both ships converged on the Sinhindrea vessel just as the multi-megaton warheads saturated the shields. The flash was blinding. The Sinhindrea pulled out of the conflagration seemingly no worse off of the experience.

"Their energy field is fluctuating."

"Hit them again with everything," Phelps demanded.

"Sir, we have incoming!" Lieutenant Hackett yelled. "Plasma is spreading out. One kilometer…two…two and a half…four…"

"Evasive maneuvers! Emergency jump! All defenses fire. Try to detonate it before it hits!"

"Defense firing at max range. Plasma and phase cannons locked on and firing."

"Jump point initiated!"

"Torpedo's hit! Shock wave imminent! Collision alert!"

The heavy destroyer began its acceleration towards the jump point. The fast moving, expanding plasma covered the ship just as it entered hyperspace. The envelopment burned through the polarized plating and crippled half the systems on the _Euryale._

For an instant, XO James Hermanez didn't know where he was. What he did know was that he was sprawled on top of someone. His hand was wet, sticky, and it was the realization of what it was that brought him back to reality. Smoke filled the bridge and someone was clamoring for fire suppression teams. The entire forwards section of the bridge was on fire. Smoke mixed with burning electronics was enough to smother everyone still alive on the bridge in a few moments. Emergency filters kicked in and slowly the smoke dissipated. Several members of the crew rushed in efficiently attending to the wounded and putting our fires.

The bridge, centered deep inside the _Euryale_ had suffered major damage as had most of the ship. Half the bridge crew was dead. Hermanez's legs were broken but his focus was on the ship. Being able to see clearly now, he was that half the bridge crew was dead, including Phelps, his body crushed when a support beam had collapsed. The pain was becoming unbearable just as one of the medics shot him up with something. The pain quickly disappeared into the background and he could think once more.

"Status." Years of training kicked in. He didn't know whom he was speaking with.

"We're in hyperspace, Sir. Drifting. Half the ship's systems are offline. Thirty percent causalities," Crewman Aldwell informed him. "We're cut off from engineering, but we think that most of the gine-crew is alive. Engines are offline. The _Stheno _is coming to assist and tow us to Earth. What's left of the fleet is headed back to our lines."

"How many did we lose?"

"I don't know, Sir," Hackett told him. "Best estimates are about forty percent of the fleet before we were able to disengage. Half the SHATTERFISTS _Novas_ were damaged or destroyed. We're forming up to head back. Hyperspace beacons are strong but we're moving carefully. Signal keeps drifting somewhat." The good thing was that Earth Alliance and several other space faring nations had increased the number of navigational beacons since the enemy started destroying jump gates and beacons he bitterly thought. He fervently hoped that the Feds would keep their promise concerning those subspace-based beacons they promised to produce. If they worked in hyperspace as well as normal space while working with hyperspace then travel would be much safer. "Sir, the nukes didn't affect the enemy ship. Their shields blocked everything we threw at them."

"Can we talk to command?"

"Long-ranged comms are down but the _Stheno_ can patch us through."

"Let Earth know what's coming," he said. His voice was slurred, barely understandable. "Lieutenant, you have the conn," he whispered before he passed out.

He didn't notice the shockwave as the ship was buffeted by a huge explosion in hyperspace. The Sinhindrea had detonated several of their plasma weapons into the heart of local hyperspace. The only thing that the fleet could do was to remain as stationary as they could to keep from being lost or torn apart.

_**Earth Alliance- Earth Orbit**_

_**EAS **_**Warlock**

Safely inside the first production line _Warlock_ class destroyer, the presidential shuttle waited as the bay it was inside of pressurized. Project Safewatch was now in effect. All essential personnel were being evacuated off planet. It was one of former President Clark's edicts which was itself first suggested by President Levy after the battle of the line against the Minbari.

When the climax of the battle of the line occurred, Levy had chosen to remain on Earth with her people. The Minbari would have destroyed her world and the people that day if they hadn't, for some reason no one was ever clear about, surrendered. EarthGov learned an important lesson and developed plans to make sure that if another situation like that occurred, then the government would survive off world. Most of the government agreed. The Minbari had it right. Their seat of power was not on the planet but in space. Humanity preferred to stay on planet but in times of emergency then the seat of power had to be preserved.

The project reached its zenith with the sudden arrival of the Federation starships. Picard and Garret terrified Earth Alliance who feared that they were a vanguard of an imminent invasion force. With the power presented by the Starfleet vessels, calculations by the Clark regime projected that a hundred of those ships would crush the combined military might of Earthforce and the Centauri republic in less than two months. A righteously paranoid Clark hadn't like that and neither had EarthGov. Contingency plans included two secret bases as well as the fallback in the Proxima system. But events hadn't remained static. The Proxima safe zone was a non-viable entity now as relations had soured significantly in the last year and a half. That left the ultra-secret _Umbeck_ command station and the _Orion_ military base. The civilian ship _Earthforce One_ was deemed unsuitable for the protection of the executive branch of the government During times of war the EAS _Warlock_ and _Alexander_ were therefore re-designated _EarthForce One_ and _Two_.

The EAS _Warlock_ received the distinction as being a purely Earth-made warship. However, every Earthforce officer and crew members considered the _Omega_ class warship _Alexander_ the deadliest ship in Earthforce. The destroyer had been modified by the Federation during the Clark presidency and not even the first generation _Warlock_ class destroyers could take it on one-to-one. The _Gaza_, the _Alexander's_ sister destroyer had been dismantled by R&D with some of the components back-engineered to help augment the new class of _Warlock _already on the drawing boards.

Although the _Alexander_ offered the most protection for the Executive Branch and Chiefs of Staff and although it afforded the most protection, it was also a ship modified by Starfleet engineering. From a political standpoint this made the destroyer an inappropriate vessel to use as an _EarthForce One_ designate.

"Welcome aboard, Madame President," said Captain Dexter Smith a few minutes later as the entourage exited the shuttle. His salute to President Luchenko was picture perfect.

She barely acknowledged him. "Have the others arrived on _Earthforce Two_?"

Trailing right behind her was the Generals Lefcourt and Fontaine and other chiefs of staff followed by members of the First Family. Vice-President Marie Crane, Generals Forestein and Chin, the ambassador to the Federation-to-be Elizabeth Levy, the Secretary of State along with other Earth Alliance critical members of the Office of Planetary Security and Senate were safely onboard the _Gaza_.

"Yes, Madame President," Smith answered.

"Good," she said. "Updated status, please."

"Yes, ma'am. Madame President, Generals please follow me. To the rest, you'll be shown to your quarters by Lieutenant Thomas," Smith announced as he turned quickly to head to Command and Control.

As the first of the _Warlock_ classes and the Eventual _Earthforce One_ designate, the conference room of the ship was larger than standard for a ship of that size having seating for twenty including manned stations. The room itself was placed into the overall design that was seen on the _Enterprise_. Communications were established and the huge screens showed the images of their counterparts on the _Gaza_.

"Forty minutes ago the forward elements of the assault force were forced to retreat against the superior offensive and defensive capabilities of the enemy," Smith began. "Although approximately half of the smaller ships of the enemy sent against them were destroyed, our forces managed to destroy only two of the light capitals and inflict minor damage to two others. Six addition enemy ships engaged and we lost an estimated forty percent of our forces before they were forced to retreat. The _Zeus_ along with all hands was lost. The _Euryale _was crippled but able to be towed from the field of battle. General Dunn succumbed to injures incurred during the fighting. We have reports that the SHATTERFIST squadrons were somewhat effective en masse assault. They were able to either weaken or neutralize the shields, but our loses were significant," he said matter-of-factly. "The first squadron of _Novas_ were targeted and wiped out. Two more ships were damaged beyond the ability to be saved. Our forces fired multiple spreads of nuclear missiles against the larger enemy elements. Current data indicates that proximity strikes are useless against their shields. Direct hits with nuclear weapons were deflected by their energy shields. In combination with our energy weapons, we were able to inflict minor damage but not significantly enough to weaken them enough to keep them from striking back. Our forces protecting the Jupiter jump gate haven't been attacked and the gate is still intact. Many of our forces are still gathering there but can't jump to the Earth prime gate as hyperspace is still in flux. The enemy has been disrupting hyperspace in the immediate area in anticipation of this attack. Our forces will come, but the question will be how many. Detonations by the enemy in hyperspace is severely inhibiting our forces from entering or leaving via hyperspace."

It was a short jump from the two in-system gates. The ships that had made it to the Jupiter gate would have a better chance of making it to Earth quicker than those trying to use a more direct route through the turbulence.

"As of five minutes ago, there are a total of twenty-seven enemy capitals at Mars space. They've regrouped and have just engaged their FTL drives. From what we've ascertained, they use a form of hyperspace travel different from what we've seen before. The probes left by our forces clearly showed the vessels generating a jump point. However, it's of a kind never seen before by our people. Their ships don't completely enter hyperspace as ours does and as such are apparently not affected by the currents and eddies characteristic of hyperspace. They seem to submerge into a thin layer between hyperspace and normal. This gives them additional advantages that we're as yet unsure of. The good thing is that we can track them using the same system we've devised to track the Federation ships. Tachyon transceivers can achieve a better lock on the targets."

"ETA," barked Lefcourt.

"Ten minutes."

"How many ships do we have to stop them?" Luchenko asked.

"We have four hundred twenty heavies of different classes ready to engage. The plan is to surround them and crush them before they get into range of Earth. Re-enforcements are arriving every minute. The Venus reserves and the lunar dock yards are providing about two hundred more ships. The lunar defenses are active will support us as soon as the enemy comes into range if they make it that far."

"Will that be sufficient to stop them?"

"Madam President, we don't know," Smith replied. "They are First Ones, just like the Vorlons and as we al know, they ran," he sneered. So we'll do everything we can to stop them as far from Earth as possible. We'll punch a hole through their lines and destroy the large one designated _Force One_. The challenge will be getting through their defenses. Less than a half of dozen of their ships push us back and we only managed to destroy one of their smaller globe ships and we don't have many of the SHATTERISTs to back us up."

"Why not?"

"Because they can't get here, not with hyperspace storms tearing around the sector," he answered exasperated. "They can exit and try to make it here. It's a short jump but it's extremely dangerous. They might come out too close to the sun or jump into the moon or sun or transition directly on top of our forces. It'll take them days possibly weeks to get here in normal space."

"We haven't seen the capabilities of their larger dual globed capitals, which we must assume, are far more powerful than their destroyer designates. We have some data on the two escorts guarding the designate _Force One_. They're faster and more maneuverable than their counterparts and have more firepower, although they're smaller than the ones that attacked the station."

"Smaller doesn't mean less powerful," General Fontaine said. "We have to use everything we have to get passed those shields. We don't know the capability of the large one, but it has to be some type of planetary strike vessel. The others will probably try to push our ships out of the way so that it can take its shot. The smaller globe ships vaporized the Mar's domes with less than three shots, and they were a lot smaller than that thing. It's imperative that we keep it from striking at Earth," he said, stating the obvious.

"What type of damage are we talking about?" asked Luchenko.

"Best case scenario? Possibly destruction on a continental scale with a single shot with their plasma weapon, ma'am. We're not sure and we certainly don't want to fins out."

"Do what you can. I'll address the people."

_**Earth Alliance-Earth System**_

_**EAS **_**Glazunovka**_** – Omega upgrade **_

By Human standards, the main bridge of an _Omega_ warship was not considered a thing of aesthetic beauty. It was a room of cold functionality and despite the overall size of the ship it was comparatively small, housed deep within the heart of the ship. It was the second most protected place on the warship and was designed to protect the bridge crew despite might happen to the rest of the ship. This was the heart and soul. The bridge crew consisted of fourteen individuals., the captain and first officer, one navigator, one pilot, four Sysops specialists, two weapons' specialists, two engineering specialist stationed at engineering C&C, and two security guards. The guards were a holdover from the Clark administration. In those days, their loyalty was to the Presidency, not to the captain and crew. Recently the guards were a matter of choice as many space ship captains on deep space mission preferred the extra security now that the famed and greatly feared Federation transporters were known.

Windows on the _Omega_, with the exception of two small ports located near the rear of the ship, were non-existent, considered unacceptable risks in just about any combat scenario imaginable. On the next generation _Warlocks_ a few windows were being considered since they would be made of transparent aluminum. The Federation had given them the schematics and molecular and chemical composition to make it, but Earth Alliance scientists were still working out the dynamics. They were close and once they perfected the process it would revolutionize space travel. That would also save millions of credits now being paid by the EA to the Feds who were selling the precious transparent metal and becoming rich in the process. The positive points to the deal were that the metallurgy theory and a beginning 'how to' data crystal had been freely given to Earth. Now all they had to do was perfect the process on their own. The Feds wanted R&D to work it out on their own, as a learning process, not something simply given to them.

Whether Earthforce crews would be comfortable with it would be another matter.

In the center of the bridge sat the Captain and in front of him were six video screens giving him a bird's eye view of everything occurring on the ship. Front, side, and rear views of the ship were always visible on one of the screen. Tactical occupied the largest of the center screens, communication screens were to the right. This allowed the captain of the ship access to easy communication with other commanders on the ships in the field.

The General in command of the defense force had always liked the bridge configuration of the _Omega_ especially as compared to one an older _Hyperion_. Compared to them, the _Omega_ bridge was more than spacious.

"This is General Yuri Denisov to the _Yulin_. I want your ships held in reserve," he ordered. The EAS _Yulin_ was an older _Hyperion_ as were the ten ships that had arrived with her. Captain Ling's small squadron had been scheduled to undergo upgrades at the Proxima shipyards. Those upgrades were placed on hold when Proxima broke away from Earth Alliance. They would have been the last ships of the _Hyperion_ class to be upgraded as the class was being phased out. The ships were considered too underpowered and outdated for current Earthforce needs. But there were so many of them left that simply mothballing them all would have weakened Earthforce's effectiveness. As the _Omega_ destroyers had quickly replaced the majority of the _Hyperions_, nicknamed 'flying deathtraps' but the ships still had their uses in garrison duties and anti-piracy duties. Their post Earth-Minbari war era weapons weren't powerful enough to do battle against the enemy forces Earth seem to acquire every other day but they did fill in the gaps when necessary. Denisov had no desire to have men under his command fight and die unnecessarily in obsolete equipment. The upgraded ones that arrived a few minutes earlier would fill in bringing the total number of ships to approximately four hundred fifty to defend against less than thirty enemy ships. "I want your ships placed in a defensive perimeter around the Gorski shipyards." If those shipyards fell, then Earth's ability to build new ships would be crippled once more with the Proxima yards being slowly (and some would say painfully) moved to the outer planet Proxima VI, a cold dead world far enough away to keep Proxima III from twitching too much.

"_Acknowledged, General. Be aware that we may be the last ships arriving via jump space. The enemy has just detonated plasma weapons and hyperspace has become unstable in our sector. We barely made it. Our sensors down and we were unable to detect enemy formations in hyperspace. Be advised that enemy ships can somehow mask their presence. Our sensors initially tagged them as false echoes and we couldn't get a positive lock even though we knew they were there following us. General, what additional forces there are have arrived though the Jupiter jump gate. How many there were I don't know. Best guess is around thirty to thirty Five _Omegas _and Starfury support. Good luck."_

"Acknowledged, Captain HoChin. Be on the alert, we may need you."

_"Call us. We'll be there, Sir."_

The General was already calculating the odds. Counting on more ships was out of the question. The enemy had made sure of that. Hyperspace was already turbulent and with the explosions that the enemy had set off; it would be almost impossible to receive more re-enforcements which meant that the surviving SHATTERFISTS were effectively out of play. At the same time, civilian and military retreat was cut off if the worst occurred and being Russian he had little doubt that things might well jump from bad to worse in an instant. Already hundreds of freighters and civilian craft had been stranded and Earthforce traffic control was harried as they directed those vessels away from Earth and the incoming enemy fleet. Orbital units under Earthforce Command were ready as they could make it.

_**Earth Alliance-Earth System**_

_**EAS **_**Glazunovka**

"Establish contact with _Earthforce One_ and inform them of the status of our defenses," ordered General Denisov. "Then contact the ships at Jupiter jump gate and tell them to get here as fast as possible." It was going to take them quite a while to get there in normal space. Weeks in fact just to get to Mars at full burn. He could only hope that local hyperspace would stabilize soon so that they could get here. While he was at it, he wished for ten metric tons of gold to be magically transported to his basement at home. "When they arrive, I want Delta Contingent to hit them in the rear so that our forces can box…"

Tactical sensors triggered a general proximity alarm as they detected, then analyzed readings emanating from in front of the fleet. Identifying the signature as a threat, it triggered the threat alarm and those sirens continued until the crew manually turned them off.

"General, we have a spatial distortion, three million five hundred thousand kilometers directly in front of us."

"Magnify the area around the distortion and place it on the center screen," he ordered.

It was quickly discovered that it wasn't one distortion but over two dozen of them. All of them looked reminiscent of jump points with the characteristic coloring of ships entering into normal space, but from there the similarities ended. There was no cone of hyperspace from which the ships came out of. Instead, the ships seemed to be squeezed out almost like toothpaste from a tube. Where normally there would be a traditional cone-like distortion indicative of an exit of hyperspace there as a flat ovoid in which they seemed to surface from.

"Definitely hyperspace," acting First Officer, Colonel Bratescu said, "but the transition into normal space is like nothing I've never seen. Even when we saw the Shadow vessels phase into hyperspace, it looked nothing like this."

The General nodded in agreement. He'd seen the records of the Shadow spiders jumping or phasing into hyperspace as well and what little he'd seen of that had disturbed him on a visceral level even though he never quite understood why.

Surprisingly, the enemy hadn't moved forward as they had at the Mars junction. Instead, the ships remained where they were, holding position. The twenty seven ships, including a huge globed titan, instead slowly spread out giving themselves room. The protective screen of about thirty squid fighters of various sizes also remained where they were relative to the fleet's position.

"We're being scanned- very powerful probes, type unknown." One of the threat consoles flickered and shorted out. The newer systems were hardened to take such punishment but not all of them. "Some of the older systems are being affected."

"We're getting an increase in fighter numbers," Lieutenant Rumsfield said. "Up to sixty…. seventy-two…..ninety-seven…"

"How are they doing it? I do not see any launching bays?"

At full magnification, the _EAS Glazunovka_ observed the increase in numbers of the Sinhindrea fighters from the capital ships and exactly how they were launching. Instead of using launching bays as did conventional ships, the fighters seemed to detach from the main trunk of the sphere ships. They were so perfectly joined to the main warship that even detailed observation failed to detect them until they began to actually detach from the superstructure. The fighters then began passing through the energy shields of the mother ship without a hint of difficulty.

"From our data on the Mars assault, I want a best guess on their maximum weapon's range of their capital ships," the General demanded. The spectacle had mesmerized him as much as it had the others. It was intimidating and spoke of extremely advanced technology.

"We estimate about one-quarter light second is the maximum," supplied Colonel Bratescu. "That's best guess with the data from the _Zeus_ squadron. The enemy ships preferred initiating weapons release at twenty thousand kilometers, however this is estimation only, sir."

"Surprising," Hochin said as he also studied the data. "I would have expected a much longer range. The Starfleet ships weapons are effective to one light second." he noted as an all too familiar chill crawled up his spine. He knew from first hand experience, how dangerous and how far-reaching the Starship weapons were.

Hochin was one of those assigned on one of the _Omegas_ squadrons ordered by President Clark to intercept and capture the _Ambassador _almost three years earlier. The starship had been coming to the assistance of a Brakiri freighter under attack by pirates, one of several 'setups' by elements of EarthForce and EarthGov, he reflected bitterly. His squadron had jumped the _Ambassador_ assuming that four-to-one odds would be sufficient to bring her down. To the crew's horror, it wasn't, not nearly enough. The Fed ship blew the two closest _Omegas_ apart. His former Captain has been as shocked as everyone else by the casual destruction of two top-of-the-line EF ships by something not much larger than a heavy gunboat. The C_heyenne_ and _Midland _had been turned into smoldering wreckage despite all of their fire power poured into their ship, the _Bull Run_ was no match and his captain knew it and tried to run, going full burn, get some distance before the _Ambassador_ could bring their weapons to bear.

His ship had made it to about one half light-second before the world turned upside down. _Bull Run_ had been hit by those phaser beams, one strike which crippled half the system on the ship and left her adrift. The fourth _Omega_, the _Warrenville_ hadn't survived _Ambassador's_ attack either, even though they had tried fleeing by opening a jump point. The _Ambassador_ could have finished his crippled ship off at any time and there was nothing anyone could do about it, and he and the crew had been fully aware of that little fact. Anything could have happened. No way would the Federation starship allow for survivors after Earthforce's initial attack and her response, or so went the general consensus thinking at that time. Most of the crew had simply prepared to die after that initial, devastating strike.

Those seven hours waiting for rescue on a dead vessel had been the most frightening time of his life, the waiting. Sensors were gone, destroyed in the attack. They couldn't see a thing. Engine number three had a runaway reactor threatening to blow up the whole ship at any time. There were causalities in all sections. Life support was at the edge of collapse and they were in the middle of pirate-infested space. Earthforce wouldn't send support for hours in fear of being implicated in a full-fledged set up to capture one of the Federation ships, or even worse caught and trapped by those starships.

Instead, _Bull Run_ was allowed to survive. It didn't help Captain Simmons, though. As the only commanding officer to survive, he and his First Officer had gotten the blame, a court-marshal and five years of hard labor in a military prison, courtesy of President Clark. They were freed immediately after Clark's demise but the anger was still there as exhibited by Simmons' scathing comments on ISN about cowardness, and executive and military corruption going on at the time. That was another political and very public embarrassment that Earthforce had to endure.

"Two hundred," Rumsfield finished. His eves never left the screen. "The fighters are surrounding the capitals in sphere formation. Still no forward movement."

"They want us to make the first move," Denisov surmised. "But we will not, not yet. Every minute they delay, we get stronger."

"They are quite beautiful, aren't they?" Bratescu asked as he stared at the screen. "Such advanced technology. They're First Ones. I mean, we haven't actually tried to communicate with them. Maybe we can avoid this if we can get them to talk to us."

"I do not think so," the General answered slowly. His eyes never left the central viewscreen. "Their intentions are quite clear. They are warships intent on destroying Earth. There is nothing beautiful about that," he announced with a finality that should have ended the discussion.

"But sir," he continued, oblivious to the minefield he was stepping in. "We may have done something that made them consider us a threat. This action they're taking may simply be a result of some mistake we unintentionally initiated somehow, or more than likely something that the Feds have done to them. The _Enterprise_ was the one that attacked the Sinhindrea and destroyed two of their ships. Our reports show that these aliens originated from the Feds home universe. Federation aggressive actions may have translated into this most probably unnecessary conflict here."

"Major," the General hissed. "Why are we taking about this? They are the aggressors here. They are coming for us, not the other way around."

"But that's my point, General. Maybe the Sinhindrea weren't the aggressors, the Federation was. For the last three years, all of our preparations have been designed to defend against Federation aggression. Their ships are very powerful and point in fact we don't know '_what'_ their true capabilities are. We originally thought that six of our ships could take down one of theirs; then _Voyager_ showed up and we discovered how bad the situation really was."

"The Federation is not the problem now, Colonel," the General growled. "You're not making sense. But to be a devil's advocate to your argument, we have better a relationship with them now than ever before. We have not been an active threat to them, nor them to us."

"But, I respectfully disagree with you, sir. They haven't been a physical threat yet. Their hundreds of starships haven't destroyed our worlds yet, but what they represent is a threat to every local race that we're aware of. They attacked our president, our military and our way of life while subverting Proxima III and _Babylon Five_ to their will. Their core values are a threat to everything we hold dear. They help others but not us, their own kind – if they're really Human at all. They've given classes on their technology to other races such as the Minbari, and the Narn and even a few Centauri. They refuse to help us with technology so that Earth can be safe. I believe that their presence here during this battle will be a mistake, one that we will live to regret."

"Colonel Bratescu, not two hours ago, you were the one complaining that they were not already here, joining the line" the General exclaimed. He was somewhat stunned by the vehemence his friend and comrade against the Feds and now of all times. "You argued in favor of closer ties with them for almost a year and now they're the enemy? What has changed your mind so quickly and completely?"

He reflected for a moment. "I've thought about it and I believe that this attack is part of their overall agenda to subvert and enslave all of Humanity."

"In the last twenty minutes?" Denisov asked.

"These aliens here are dupes," Bratescu continued ignoring the general's comment. "And we're both being played by Federation into fighting one another. Those aliens out there could be our greatest allies."

The General's eyes narrowed. "Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, Sir."

"You do not sound as if you are 'all right'.

He shrugged. "I feel that the Federation is the true enemy here not them. We need more intelligence so that when we strike at them we'll be effective. However, sir, our lack…"

"Enough, we will talk about this later. Right now we have to concentrate on the enemy that's here, not some theoretical battle against someone who has aided in the saving of our planet."

"They only did that so that it'd be useful to them," Colonel Bratescu sighed. Denisov glared at him as if he had lost his mind. "This is wrong. Fighting them…what we're doing is wrong. We should be communicating with and then learning from them. We should show that we're not a threat to them like the Federation."

Something was definitely wrong. "Colonel, if you feel that strongly, then I sees that you can not be relied upon to be combat effective." Bratescu's mind wasn't focused on this upcoming conflict and that could well spell disaster for all concerned. "You are relieved of duty. I can not depend on you at this moment."

"I'm not about the leave the bridge, sir! We need to establish communications with them before we have another disastrous First Contact like we had with the Minbari. Lieutenant, open comm line to the enemy fleet. Tell them we're standing down as a measure of good faith."

"Belay that, Lieutenant!"

The General snapped his fingers. Two bridge security guards stepped up with their hands on their side arms.

"I don't believe this!" snapped his First Officer as he eyed the guards. "We're about to start a war with another alien race without even trying to communicate with them. " They don't want to hurt us. They're simply afraid."

"Of what, sir?" asked Hochin. He didn't believe the Colonel for a second, however something wasn't right with Bratescu. He seemed perfectly lucid but his entire personality seemed…off.

The colonel looked at him, as if trying to plead his case. "Of us trying to strike at them for no apparent reason," he answered.

"Enough, Colonel," the general snapped. "We don't have time for this. This is an order. You are to go to your quarters and remain there until I say otherwise. Now, get off of the bridge."

Bratescu sneered at him. "Its people and attitudes like yours that will get humanity killed! They could be our friends. We don't have to do this!" Suddenly, he bolted crashed into the navigator knocking her out with one well placed fist. His hands began flying across the system. "We have to turn back," he muttered before the guards rendered him unconscious with a well-placed blow to his head.

"Guards, take him to the infirmary," the General demanded. Something was seriously wrong with him. Denisov had known and worked with this man for years and couldn't believe that he'd have some type of breakdown just at the moment of battle. "Have the doctors look after him."

The lighting flickered dimming almost completely before powering back up.

"Power to weapons is down!" snapped Hochin. His hands were flying across his board trying to isolate and identify the problem.

"Now what!"

"They're back up, sir!"

"What the…"

Almost immediately there was an emergency from engineering.

"_Bridge, this is Lieutenant Johnson. Two of our people just went crazy down here, screaming about how we were wrong and the aliens are our friends or some such bull! We tried to calm them down but then both of them tried to turn off power to the ship. We stopped them before they could smash the control boards! They were acting crazy."_

"Lock them up. Security will be there in a few," Hochin said into the mike.

Denisov's anger had transmuted into something else now and he was thinking hard. One officer, one he'd known for a long time had a nervous breakdown on the bridge. But then, there were two more cases in engineering. Something in the back of his mind tickled his memory. "Lieutenant, open a channel to the fleet. See if there are any more of these incidents on other ships."

A few moments later: "General, there have been several incidents across the fleet. All of the people affected saying basically the same thing: 'the aliens are our friends and we're the ones at fault, not them'. There are three cases where the crews have stopped others from actively trying to destroy vital parts of the ships, usually weapons control."

The general nodded as a chill crawled down his spine. He remembered now. "Inform the fleet. We can not delay the attack any longer. We are moving to attack."

"Sir?"

"Those aliens are telepathic," he quickly explained. "I should have seen this coming," growled the general. "What is happening across the fleet is an attack, right now! If we do not start now, we may not be able to fight. I am giving the order to attack now."

"All first stage units prepared to engage. All secondary units to their assigned stations. Plan Buster is in effect…"

The General clinched his chair. The battle had already started and he'd been caught unawares. Now, he'd been forced to attack from his secured position, exactly the one thing he hadn't plan to do.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay everyone. There's a lot here to digest and become aware of. so, here we go.

Now to answer some long awaited questions posed to me and the stories.

**A THIN VENEER question and answers**

Hey, Locutes: Thanks for the correction concerning De Ruyter. I will deal with that and make the correction.

RL Seward: Sorry, you will not be able to find Col Crackpot's story on . The story is located on . What you've read is essentially the entire story until he stopped and I continued it from there and modified for ATV. The co-authors, Runs, Ash's Boomstick (Bob regent) are on , Matt S is on another site, and Lightning Count is on the account. Their stories can be found there. And yes the Feds, Klingons, and Romulans did blow a golden opportunity on Nimbus III. How stupid of them.

Marchin: Thank you for the comments! We are aware of the thousands of edits we'll have to make, so don't worry. When I have time – one –day- we will start correcting them all. Should take about a year.

Dave: An awesome well written story….Finding out that Dukat wanted them to befriend humanity would probably push them even further over the edge.

All I can say is…yep.

**Allies in Blood**** question and answers**

Danyael Prince: **Your wish is my command…but not for some time as you will see in my personal notes:**

ShadowCub: Really hope to see this finished one day.

**So do I. Se the personal notes:**

Guardian54: Why don't they open jumppoints on the Sinhindrea shields? As in right next to the shields, to drain them? Jump points do massive damage really fast, right?

**True but in the last few chapters, I've stressed that hyperspace around earth has been screwed up royally. The ships at Jupiter can't even jump to Earth space due to what the Sinhindrea have done. The entire are is unstable and that makes any type of precision jump impossible. Besides Earthforce was never able to do such a perfect jump at this point in time. More on this later.**

Louie P. Heh! It seems the Sinhindrea have wised up. Instead of over-relying on their high-tech firepower (like the Minbari), they've gone back to what I can only describe as "fifth-column" telepathy.

**I hadn't forgotten that but I also have to place it perspective as you see in this chapter. They don't have full control over aliens and certain ones have more influence than the others in this area.**

Paul Cousins: … Just one question. If the situation is so desperate as it is in this story, why haven't some of Earth Force or others tried the "Bonehead Maneuver", opening up a jump point inside a jump point? Releasing a LOT of energy, and creating a powerful explosion? The only problem that it take a fast ship, like a White Star, to out run the blast. But considering the seriousness of the situation, I am surprised you have no shown this in your story yet.

**See the explanation above concerning this. At this point three White Stars have been modified with Fed technology. One has been blown away over Minbar and the other two are at B5. The other Minbari-controlled White Stars are being rushed into a full scale war to liberate Minbar. The Minbari are bringing, well…everything. For some reason they want Minbar back.**

ReaderMike: Subject: continuation. **I got your private email and I agree with you. Originally, I was going to stress on Sisko in the AUOC and it got away from him and Guinan to a lesser extent. All that will change. Personally I liked Janeway. A lot of people had problems with her. But to me, she did what she had to do in her own way. When people are placed in her situation, then, let them do what they think best and hope it works out.**

_**"Derrick Martin" I have not forgotten you.**_

_**Chapter 31**_

_**Babylon Five space**_

_**Battleship Enterprise**_

The bridge was quiet while everyone worked at their workstations performing their final preparations before the ship left for Earth's star system. Characteristically, Picard's face lost all emotion however he was quietly pleased at the professionalism his crew showed as they manned their stations. The seriousness of the situation was reflected in his every moment, his every action, his every command. Total professionalism, in the manner he deemed, reined on his bridge. There was no last minute chaos of preparation. His bridge was quiet preparation, something he preferred on his ship. The last minute hustle and bustle, characteristic on the _Ambassador_ always irritated him somewhat and the music practically drove him insane, and no matter how tactfully he suggested that certain changes might be conducive to generating a more professional atmosphere among the crew, Rachel, of course, seemed never to listened, or more accurately to his chagrin, she chose not to listen. She was such an infuriating woman, sometimes. She even accepted one of the surviving Romulans from _Voyager's_ universe on her ship acting as a crew member!

Ah, such was the differences in Starfleets. Sometimes though, when he rested and thought about the events that brought them to this place, he felt a touch of envy, wishing that somehow he had had the freedom to choose instead of having things such as the Klingon war forced upon him, his Federation, and his Starfleet. He was trained to be a soldier, not an explorer as Guinan had explained to him about his counterpart although a part of him felt a deep kinship at what she had said to him. What would it have been like to be an explorer in a peaceful Federation where the Klingon and Romulans weren't at the Federation's throat at any given moment? What would it have been like not to have experienced twenty-two years of war? Would he have still been the tempered blade that he was now, maybe a different type of blade, or something different?

The stoic captain was at his seat finishing a few reports while actively suppressing those silent questions which he would not have answers to. For now his spirit had to be as focused as his appearance he projected. Behind him, Lieutenant Yar was ordering her subordinates around in a commanding manner that reminded him of himself and although he kept his feelings for the crew reserved, he held a special place for Tasha Yar. Her relationship with her 'daughter' now residing on _Babylon Five_, was at any given moment could only be described as 'explosive'. What had the entity known as Q been thinking when he forced that woman to this dimension? I had been nothing pleasant, obviously.

He'd watched quietly as Tasha had tried to give the Romulan officer who called herself Sela, the benefit of a doubt, even extending a very tentative but sincere hand of friendship to a woman who was her – and he couldn't fully believe he was acknowledging this – daughter from another time line but not one unrelated to his own who incidentally was older than her mother. Confusion and anger on one side, blind hatred and utter devotion to a Romulan father who in essence raped, (although there would be some who would disagree with that assessment such as Sela) the child into existence combined to form a violent confrontation. After a few brief contacts, both women wanted nothing to do with each other and for a while it interfered with the Lieutenant's overall efficiency. A stern talk with Tasha cleared up much of the problem, but he could still see the repercussions of such a traumatic experience. Unlike the other two Romulan survivors, Sela had so far not recovered from her kidnapping and isolation here in this universe.

Her almost overwhelming hatred of Q for stranding her here in this place as a punishment and her contempt for her 'mother' had kept her isolated. Picard and others were never able to get her to discuss how she felt, in an attempt to releases some of the pressure. Her emotions were kept bottled up inside. She seethe with hatred and that was coupled with a deadly thirst for revenge but against who, no one was really sure. That was a shameful and waste really as the woman was very intelligent and could be useful if she could get over the things that had happened in her life. As he knew, life was rarely fair and if in fact you came out even, that was a blessing. However Sela was a very intelligent woman and his gut was telling him that this woman would settle things within herself sooner or later. She wasn't the type to wallow in self pity for long. Sela was already adjusting living around 'Humanity' and would very soon use her skills to take advantage of the situation What she'd then do then was anyone's guess.

Lieutenant Yar stood at tactical making last minute adjustments as the _Enterprise_ and the small group of ships prepared to head towards Earth. The pulse slipstream drive would get them in thirty-seven minutes, far slower than _Voyager's _fantastic speeds; however they were still breaking in the drive units. Using warp in hyperspace was conceivably just as fast, probably faster, but they dared not use it at this point in time. The entire beacon network was still reorienting itself and Starfleet hadn't had the time to place a beacon (or gotten permission, as if that would have stopped Picard or Garrett) near Earth's system. Plus, there were too many ships vectoring in on the surviving beacon and for those ships, getting there was going to be hazardous enough.

"The _Defiant_ and _Rantoul_ are signaling ready," reported Lieutenant Yar. "The _Cobras _and_ Peregrine _fighters are tucked in and secured by tractor."

Picard nodded, not bothering to acknowledge the lieutenant's report. He placed the PADD down got up and walked the length of the bridge, trying to release some of his growing tension. The situation was becoming grimmer by the hour. Apparently, the Sinhindrea were attacking Centauri territory fighting their way to the home world of Centauri Prime. The entire Centauri star force including the majority of ships of both the great and minor houses were being thrown in to slow the enemy advance. From the reports, the Centauri were having as little luck as Earthforce, or the Minbari for that matter in halting their advances. The incoming data from the cloaked probe in Centauri space was just as grim as the info coming from Minbar.

Three of the largest powers were being attacked simultaneously and if they were lost, then everyone was lost. The data indicated that the Centauri home world was being attacked by the same type of fleet as had attacked Minbar. That in itself was informative. The Sinhindrea were attempting a takeover instead of destruction. The fleet attacking Earth was of a different configuration. None of the large carriers and transports was present, simply that huge warship with the battle fleet. He and the staff came to the only conclusion that was possible. The ship was a planet-killer, pure and simple.

On the huge forward screen he could see starbase _Labarre_ slowly orbiting the planet to take its place near _Babylon Five_. The Epsilon Eridani star could be seen in the distance onscreen. It was a sight rarely seen and for the first time in years, the man allowed himself to appreciate the scene. Between the starbase's weaponry and the Great Machine, the people and refugees would be safe. But for how long would they survive if Earth Alliance, the Centauri Republic, and the Minbari Federation fell?

Things could not remain the way they were and the mutual decision of the officers of the Federation stranded here in this universe had come to would change everything. The various Starfleets of home would not have approved of the decisions.

"Lieutenant, open a channel to the _Ambassador_."

"Sir, channel opened."

"We are prepared to leave the system," Picard said. There was small hint of resignation to his voice.

_"All combat systems are synched." _The captain sighed._ "I wish we didn't have to do this, laying all of our cards on the table,"_ Garret said, knowing what he was thinking. They'd have this conversation several times.

"As you are aware, Captain, I share those reservations. However, what better time is it to 'lay our cards on the table'? Not to do so would, in my opinion ruin all our chances at survival."

_"I know," she answered. "And to think, it was bad before. _Shaking her head, she added,_" good luck. Garrett out."_

"What's the status, Mister Laforge?"

_"Deflector is at optimal. Emitters are ready. The new shields are functioning within acceptable parameters. Pulse slipstream is ready at your command."_

"Very good. Keep me informed of any changes."

_"Yes, sir."_

"Mister Hawk, take us out warp two. When we're clear of traffic, engage the slipstream drive, on a heading of zero seven three mark four."

"Warp two, Aye, Sir."

Lieutenant, please inform _Babylon Five_ and _Labarre_ that we are ready to exit the system.

"Sir," Tasha responded. _"_The_ Defiant_ and _Rantoul_ signal they're ready. Fighter crews acknowledge they're ready."

"Acknowledged. Mister Hawk, warp two engage."

The _Enterprise_ jumped into warp followed closely by the small _Defiant_ and _Saber _clearing traffic. The battleship activated its deflector, creating tunneling particles. The familiar image of warp drive gave way to a passageway of light as the Federation battleship entered slipstream followed closely by the starships following closely in its wake.

_**Sol System**_

_**Tribulation Battle Cruiser Ynnx**_

_**Sinhindrea commander of the Rizz assault fleet**_

Dyn'n'x was one of the Prime Peer, Commander of the Rizz assault fleet and one of the ancients blood sister of Doxa'az, the First of Leaders, largest and oldest of the water dwellers, Commander of the Rights, that had made the transition through the Doorway, dedicated two pair of her eyes to the incoming sHp'kU attackers. It was their responsibility, she mused, to try to defend their territory. Creatures always tried to defend what they believed were theirs. It was the way of things. They could try, however they could only die as untold billions had done before them. Whether they were strong or weak, Dyn'n'x was indifferent to their plight. The Humanstain world and all of its inhabitants were considered threats to the lives of the Sinhindrea. The plague had rendered the protein useless and their world a potential poison that had to be cleansed. Long-ranged scans indicated that the world's population had eradicated the Shadow-based plague however the Sinhindrea would never take a chance since the plague was created with her people's destruction in mind. It was a waste, all of that water, a perfect breeding ground for the young. The orders however were clear – sterilize the world to make sure that it wouldn't become a possible harbinger of disease to her species. All sHp'kU were to be eliminated and not fed upon. Any Sinhindrea found to have violated the edit would be exterminated immediately. Bio-plagues were an inconvenience that would not be tolerated although ironically, the Sinhindrea had no qualms at using biological weapons to exterminate an enemy as necessary.

Dozens of juvenile and young adults remained floating at their stations, waiting for the command to begin the extermination of the sHp'kU life forms. Clovien, blood peers, and warships have been lost to these things far too often to ignore. The Sinhindrea were few in numbers, less than one hundred sixty billion in total, and each loss of a member of the body by the actions of lesser beings was felt. Those that had been sent to destroy the Humanstain contaminated space station had been decisively defeated as the enemy had prevailed against her people. It shouldn't have happened, not with the Clovien hunters leading the fight; but the defeat was a reality. The female had had been forced to send a probing force to try to keep the station off balance so that they would not send their forces to help the Humanstain here. The species had been an irritation every since her people had arrived to this unknown universe and it was now time to eviscerate the threat and hunt down the remainder as needed. Her forces would then destroy the station after she was done here.

The Clovien telepaths had done their jobs against the Humanstain here in this system effectively. Their insertion into the minds of the more susceptible sHp'kU had confused them, making them less effective in battle. With the more sensitive Humanstains now permanently connected to the Clovien mind sifters, those protein units would forever be susceptible to telepathic influences of their owners. They could be tracked if necessary and certainly made to do the wishes of their owners. Once the battle began that connection would be degraded but by then the initial damage would be done and the seeds of doubt among their own species sown.

All Sinhindrea were natural full telepaths. The Cloviens were the gifted ones, telepaths who had some understanding as to how other species thought. They were the ones that were able to not only have a limited understanding of alien life forms, but were able to specifically influence others to do their bidding. Their progeny were highly prized and protected even if some of them weren't physically acceptable examples of the norm. Most of the weak ones were allowed to live despite their lack superior intelligence or acceptable physical strength. They were the ones that could influence other species to fight for them and not just batter their minds into submission. The sHp'kU that could be influenced in such a short time had been already been touched.

In the liquid-based atmosphere of the ship, except for a few indicators, normal light was non-existent. To other species not accustomed to such darkness the entire ship would appear to be pitch-black. For the Sinhindrea, who were cybernetically connected to their ships and equipment and telepathically joined with one another, the lack of light meant nothing when it came to the efficiency of running the ship

The sHp'kU vessels were rushing headlong to disaster as was planned and expected. Prime Peer Dyn'n'x gave the orders to began powering their weapons to full. There were only a few of the tribulation battle cruisers that had made it through before the gate was destroyed and was needed to defend the new homeworld if necessary and that one had been dispatched to destroy this world was a testament as to how serious her people considered his threat. If the Sinhindrea knew of the concept of honor then, she would have thought that the coming death of the world was a great honor indeed. As it was, they had no concept of such an action being attributed to aliens. All she and her crew understood was that these pests were racing to their destruction, like small crustacean-meat creatures that rushed to their deaths when there nests were disturbed.

**EAS **_**Glazunovka **_

To say Humanity was pissed that yet another attack on their world within the last seventeen years was underway, would be an understatement. Humanity's anger was palpable. As a collective species, they were tired of being attacked, tired of being wronged, tired of being assumed to be too weak to defend themselves. Earth Alliance wasn't the strongest nation in the galaxy, but they weren't pushovers either as these creatures were about to find out. To say that Earthlings were becoming paranoid would place things in the correct perspective. Tactics long ago abandoned were making a serious comeback.

"Task force _Alpha_ has confirmed designated firing pattern and will fire in eighteen seconds. Task force _Beta_ will fire in twelve seconds. All _Beta_ force missiles are active and tracking systems on active-tracking-while-scan."

"Understood," General Denisov said. Now all he could do was to wait.

Ten seconds later, Task Force _Beta_ while remaining at station fired their capital missiles. Close to a thousand missiles headed directly for the Sinhindrea fleet. Their IFF trackers 'saw' and avoided Task Force _Alpha_ as those eighty capitals moved forward at flank speed to confront the enemy. It took four seconds for the _Beta_ missile swarm to reach and then pass Task Force _Alpha_ as the headed towards their targets. Two seconds after the last missile flew past, Alpha launched their missile strike of again close to a thousand. Nukes in swarms were back in style.

"AIGS calculates the first missiles to read their target in fifteen seconds…missiles have begun their programmed evasive patterns," HoChin informed the general.

"Let's see how, they like a few gigatons of nukes right down their throats," the general said loudly enough for the bridge crew to hear. There were vigorous nods among the crew.

As with everyone else he was anxious to see the results of this strike although he harbored no illusions as to what would probably happen. Unlike the missiles used in Mars belt, these were larger, heavier and faster. The average payload was twenty to forty megatons, huge but necessary monsters to be used in today's battlefield. Kiloton warheads weren't strong enough going against Federation, Shadow, or Vorlon vessels, so bigger was better until Earthforce discovered more effective weapons. The hope here was that most would get through and pepper their fleet giving the main task force enough time to close range and engage with their newer weapons. The plan was to hit them from at least three sides in cross fire, overwhelm the fleet and cut them to ribbons. The nukes were being used to soften them up for the main strike.

"The Tube-runners are in position. All Starfuries are clear, hot and running towards designated targets."

The general nodded. The furies would follow the capitals in to keep whatever was left of the smaller fighters busy while the main force mopped up. "Tell the tubes to hold position. We'll use them as a reserve."

On screen, the enemy ships were seen to be glowing as the outline of their sphere-like energy shields surrounding them was visible to the naked eye. The small ships looked like glowing dots in the distance while the larger ones with active shields seemed to merge into one huge glowing ball of energy enhancing each other thereby protecting them all.

On tactical, the missile swarm appeared as a cloud of small green dots heading for the large red dot signifying the enemy. Five seconds before the first impacts, the Sinhindrea vessels started retaliating against the incoming missile swarm. Plasma energy vaporized a full third of the missiles before dozens, then scores, and then hundreds of high yield nukes impacted the enemy force fields. Every single surviving missile hit their targets with deadly accuracy. The culminating blasts were visible from Earth.

"Now, now! Before they can recover!" yelled Denisov. He was not happy, not by a long shot. There should have been some effect but according to the sensor readouts, those ships had stood there and took it like it was nothing. Their shields should have been affected in some manner. The crew was uncharacteristically silent. It was his responsibility to pull them out of their stupor before they locked up. "All units close the gap!" he ordered.

_**Task Force Alpha**_

_**Lieutenant General Meyers, commanding**_

_**EAS **_**Huntsville**

The series of explosions had been huge, larger than anything Lieutenant General Meyers ever seen and the results were more than a bit intimidating to think that there were things that could survive such a infernal. During the war against the Minbari, their ships couldn't be directly targeted or hit; otherwise he sincerely doubted that their armada could have survived such a strike without being hurt. Earth would have stood a much better chance against them if they could have seen them. But that was the past and he had no intentions of fighting the last war, especially at this moment. This was the here and now and his forces had firing solutions. Both SHATERFIST squadrons were primed and hot. At the rate of closure, those elements of Earthforce would fire in six seconds.

The light and nuclear distortion dissipated quickly, revealing the enemy to still be intact, something that shocked many in Earthforce, but didn't surprise them considering their earlier experience with the enemy. However, what did worry him was that the ships hadn't moved, had simply waited there soaking up the radiation and heat as if they were nothing.

"Sir, we are being scanned," an SYSOPS ensign yelled over the din. "Extremely powerful and focused…all enemy ships firing!"

Meyers gripped his seat. Accurate targeting at close to ninety five thousand kilometers was impossible. He wanted to chastise the ensign, but the words died in his throat. On the main battle screen, dozens of lights flashed from the Sinhindrea capital ships. Sensors were tracking incoming plasma missiles vectoring in towards his ships. Given the speed of his ships the speed of the incoming plasma fire, the computer's TGA indicated that most of the forty or so bursts would miss, so he quickly assumed that this had to be a ranging shot. That proved to be erroneous thinking as the plasma projectiles 'exploded' as they came into range.

The entire forward fleet had been peppered with the plasma explosions and the results were absolute chaos. The explosions were massive producing shockwaves that knocked smaller ships near the edge of the strikes off of their trajectories. Several Earthforce destroyers broke apart from the stress, others were simply pounded bounced around and had to re-establish their vectors.

The majority of the other ships received the brunt of the strike. _Omegas_ and _Novas_ directly exposed to the plasma energy ceased to exist, their hulls crushed in instant before incineration overtook them. Forward formations took the brunt of the strike and paid for it. On the near periphery several ships survived the hits but were now tumbling aimlessly in space. Armor melted and fused, the unfortunate crews in the superheated ships cooked inside them by the heat and radiation. Any ship directly hit or having the unfortunate position of being close to any of the explosions ceased to exist as the energy ate everything around it. The _Huntsville_ was one of those ships.

Seconds after the carnage began, the enemy started moving forward.

_**EAS **_**Glazunovka**

"Main assault force has been neutralized," HoChin hissed. "Eighty-seven percent casualties. Twenty-five percent of the surviving force have sustained damage or have been crippled! The weapon they used was something we've never seen before, walked right into it." He watched Denisov slump back. Thousands had been killed in moments. How could they fight back against something like this? "Same type plasma," he continued still interpreting the data analysis, "but they must have a way to make the containment unstable enough to detonate at specific times. Sir, analysis confirms that those plasma bursts changed trajectory as they neared us!"

_Oh, God! Guidance systems in plasma form? How was that possible? _"Order the ships to spread out. We can't afford another hit like that!" he felt a trickle of fear as the enemy continued to move forward, oblivious to anything that might go against them. How could they fight against something like this? "Order the reserves in. Let's hit them with everything we've got."

_**Task Force Beta:**_

The Sinhindrea forces started their surge. The fighters and larger gunboat analogs accelerated creating a defensive screen in front of their heavy ships. Enemy fighters of various sizes formed up and vectored towards the huge numbers of Starfuries and _Olympus_ gunboats bent on their destruction. Five surviving SHATTERFIST _Novas_ were powered up waiting to retaliate for the slaughter of their fellow ships and crews. Task Force _Beta_ would arrive in less than six minutes to re-enforce the survivors of _Alpha_ force.

Both the _Aurora_ and _Thunderbolt_-class Starfuries and _Olympus_ gunboats were standard issue and the crews knew were fully aware of the challenges in front of them. The damaged but functional _Omegas_ and upgraded _Hyperions_ were in the mix ready to add their weight against them incoming enemy.

"_Badger One to all squadrons, engage, engage, engage."_

The Sinhindrea were a much smaller force, but size didn't matter to them as the aquatic telepaths went against the remains of Alpha Task Force. The Starfuries supported by the gunboats went offensive, not conserving anything as the fired pulse and particle bursts and nuclear missiles against shielded ships. The _Olympus'_ groups went after their larger Sinhindrea counterparts again firing everything they had in a desperate first strike before they could be retaliated against. Plasma and pulse weapons criss-crossed one another seeking out their adversaries. Three updated _Hyperion_ survivors went head to head against two of the largest of the squid ships, analogs to their class. At twelve to one odds, Earthforce had the numerical advantage however the enemy shields were canceling out said advantage as the Humans soon found out. The larger squid-like fighters, in essence very light destroyers took as much punishment as they dished out. The standard _Olympus_ squadrons immediately found themselves being slaughtered. With them being at four to one odds the crews found that it wasn't enough. The plasma bursts were one shot one kill and Earthforce gunboats died faster than they could fire on target. Six gunships were incinerated before the rest could bring down the shields of their first counterpart.

**_PERSONAL NOTES:_**

**_As you can see, I've left this wide open as we come to the end of this chapter. The reason is several-fold. The first is that I consider this only a half chapter and you won't get the rest until later. The second is that that section is partially written already but isn't ready for publishing in any form at this point._**

**_The last and most important is that my writing is going on hiatus for a while. All of the stories from ATV, to the Worldwar story and everything in between will, as the Lord wills, continued in the future. Personal family medical and real life problems have arisen and in between dealing with this new aspect in my life, not to mention work which is taking much time from me, I haven't time to do what I want or need to in order to continue working on these stories and getting them out in a timely manner. As you've seen, the timing has been getting longer and longer and this is unacceptable and disrespectful to you readers who are interested in seeing as to how these stories will continue and end. These include those I am or was ghost writing as an associate author. So I need to get settled in my new family status and reformat my writing time so that I may continue. Tired of writing, I am not. Tired due to life circumstances, I am._**

**_Having said this, the hiatus won't be that long – I hope. By June at the latest, I will let you know what is going on. Meanwhile for ATV fans, Norjc's story is part of ATV and offers a different perspective of what's happening in that story. I also encourage others out there who have a desire to write but have not done so. Take a chance and do it. If you mess up, so be it; gotta crawl before you can walk, gotta walk before you can run, and have to run before you can cruise. That's what all of us writers have done nasty edits and comments and all. I want to read what you have to offer. Don't be like the old folks who've been writing the Academy awards material since the 1980's. Let new blood arisen. Let us see what you've got._**

**_That's it for now. I hope to see you soon, well before my imposed June deadline._**

**_For those who really need a fix for ATV: Here is a snippet of the upcoming chapter to be posted….in the future. Take care, people. Blessings on you all and thank you again for your comments, critiques and concerns._**

**_AlbertG_**

_**Snippet ATV- not edited**_

_**Chapter 74**_

_**Shengol System**_

_**USS Enterprise**_

_**Conference room **_

Admiral Kirk, Captains Spock and H'sua, and General Kor, who was grimacing as much as possible, (and here Kirk wasn't sure if he were serious or simply enjoying himself, but he had his suspicions) were already seated when the two Satais and their two subordinates arrived and were ushered in. Each Minbari seemed serene but everyone in the room could feel the tension as they sat isolated from the rest of the delegates. Glasses of water were placed discretely in front of each seated individual. Kor glared at it, mumbling something about blood wine at a time like this. There was one more representative from Earth Alliance due to arrive in ten minutes. Meanwhile an intense but quiet conversation between Spock and Kirk, while the Minbari contingent chose to remain quiet barely looking at one ano6ther. Kor merely growled the entire time while pretending to keep his patience in check. Finally the last strolled in quickly to take his seat. Captain Terrell Drake glared viciously at the four Minbari who studiously ignored him instead choosing to focus on the Admiral.

"Computer," Kirk began. "Stamp out current star date and time. Begin recording." The computer acknowledged the order with three simple beeps. Kirk, his face impassive, started the proceedings. "This meeting is being recorded and transmitted to all ships in the fleet. General Kor is representing the Klingon Empire in these talks. Captain Drake will serve the interests of the Earth Alliance. Satais' Coplann and Cadroni of the Warrior castes will speak for the Minbari Federation.

"For the record, I ask that the Minbari federation representatives state the purpose as to why you've requested this meeting with the United Federation of Planets, the Klingon Empire and Earth Alliance and their associated allies."

Cadroni was the first to speak. "We are here as envoys of the Minbari Federation," he formally stated. "Our purpose is to facilitate a cessation of the hostilities between our sovereign nations so that further bloodshed on either side can be averted."

"The terms for cessation of hostiles between our nations are clear and precise," Kirk stated. "The Minbari must agree and submit to unconditional surrender. Without this surrender General Order twenty-four which states that all life on an entire planet can is actively hostile to the United Federation of Planets can be destroyed: Your actions against both the Federation and Earth Alliance qualifies under this compliance as you sanctioned an unprovoked attack intent on genocide of a species, Humanity. You mistaken your target when it came to Federation Earth and killed just about everyone on Regulus and then you attempted genocide against Alliance Earth in order wipe out Humanity there. Your forces used nuclear weapons to wipe out civilian populations, populations who were not a threat to your military or your people. Minbar is under the General Order until it unconditionally surrenders, or is no longer a threat to the Federation and their charge Earth Alliance."

"For the record," Cadroni said, "the people of Minbar wish to initiate peace proceedings with the United Federation of Planets. The actions of our warrior class were – rash, not fully investigating and or understanding the situation they were in at the time. In our grief, we attacked the wrong government causing needless deaths on both sides and starting an unnecessary war. This is the grievance we wish to address."

"Interesting," said Kirk. "And what about Earth Alliance? You've declared a war of genocide against them. That's how this got started. Are you also discussing a cessation of hostilities against that government."

Cadroni glared at the Admiral for a moment. "Those people are responsible for killing our leader, Dukhat one of the greatest leaders in two generations." Quietly he continued. "When he died the best of us was lost. My people went mad with grief. It was Earth Alliance's fault that he died. They must be made to pay for what they've done to the Minbari people."

"Your envoy, Delenn said something similar," said Kirk. "She wanted to cut a deal. The war would be finished between us if we allowed Earth Alliance to be wiped out. I didn't agree to that then and I won't now."

"Earth has allies now," Captain Drake stated. "We have the technology to detect and hurt your ships and you've sent against us. We have technology that can protect our planet from the likes of you and your kind. Because of the death of one leader, you massacred soldiers and crews who couldn't fight back against you. You killed without mercy and wouldn't take our surrender because you considered us barbarians unworthy to even speak to. You threatened our planet and then attacked it trying to kill the people and destroy my world and when you failed you began nuking Human civilian populations who had no chance against you out of vengeance of your failed vendetta. You and your people are losing now and you come here seeking peace with those whom you couldn't defeat, if they allow you to rape and pillage my world as you wanted to do in the first place. You people make me sick."

"And you barbarians in your ignorance damaged a race in ways you have no idea," Coplann countered. "Because of your actions, thousands of people on both sides have died."

"We tried to surrender!"

"They weren't in the mood to listen," Kor smirked. His voice was just loud enough for Kirk to hear who in turn glared at him.

Drake's face flushed red. "You call us barbarians. Well, I can you with absolute certainty that we could not have slaughtered a people who tried to surrender as you seemed so intent on doing. Even when the few Dilgar that offered surrender we allowed them to do so. So my question is, who are the barbarians and who are the savages here? The only reason you're here at the table is because you're losing."

"Not to you and your kind," Coplann countered.

"Actually, they are our kind," Drake smirked, "as you've found out."

The resulting silence was tense as Earth Alliance and Minbari really studied one another for the first time. Drake's hatred and disgust was evident. There was defiance there as well. But something else was present that hadn't been there for a long time. Those emotions gave him strength and Coplann and Cadroni could sense it as the man had spoken to them with such vehemence. That that moment both Minbari understood not just inn their minds but in their souls, that the balance of power had shifted to their enemy's favor. The realization came as a shock to both males, each one in his own way, at first denying but then slowly accepting the realities.

Finally it was Coplann who broke the silence. "When your Earth warship, without provocation attacked our ship, our leader Dukhat was injured by falling debris. As he died we were in turmoil. Our grief, or passions are stronger than yours and we struggled to make sense of the circumstances that caused these calamity. Some of us were simply maddened that someone would attack us, a middle race, for little or no reason. There were others who were convinced that the attack had been purposeful, designed to stop us from proceeding with one of the most important missions the Minbari people would ever attempt."

"And what was this mission?" asked a bored-looking Kor.

Coplann stared at him as if he were something just removed from his shoe, a clear indication that there was no love lost between the two of them. "Our mission, under Dukhat's order," he said, gazing at Kirk, "was to travel to a world called Z'Ha'Dum. There were signs, subtle ones but there, that the planet was beginning to become active once more. Most of us didn't believe, almost couldn't believe that after a thousand years, an ancient and terrible enemy was stirring. We had waited, watching for the signs for a thousand years and our vigilance had begun to wane. But Dukhat believed and he sought the truth, hence our mission, one cut short by the Earthers! We were looking for the ones known as the Shadows."

That caught everyone's attention.

"You're referring to the spider-like aliens," clarified Kirk.

"Yes," Coplann continued, "the very creatures that you allowed on your station. You have no idea what you've done, Admiral. You've made a deal with creatures of darkness! They were directly responsible for the extinction of dozens of races during the last war. Their servants are merciless and cruel, willing to do anything for their masters. In the last war we were among those who stood against them and prevailed. Many others who stood with us were either extinguished or their worlds injured so badly that we offered them sanctuary and became our vassals. We were on the brink ourselves when the Vorlons gave us their greatest gift, a massive fortress and a warrior who's experience and courage help to rally our people into a cohesive military force that were able to stop the Shadows and their minions. We beat them back and they slept until now. You cohort with monsters, Kirk and your interference here has not only advanced their cause and all but destroyed our first line of defense against the darkness."

"The Federation has talked with the Shadows," Spock said. He folded his hands in classic Vulcan style and seemed to stare into space as he continued to speak. "I have no doubts that the ones referred to as Shadows are formidable and dangerous. However, they have signed treaty with us one which they will be obligated to keep."

"Those creatures will never honor such an agreement," Cadoni said with conviction. Beside him, the two other Minbari had looks of horror etched onto their faces. "They are chaos bringers. Death and destruction serve their purpose. Believe them and you destroy yourselves and the galaxy. Join them and you will be forever tainted with their darkness!"

Captain Drake discovered himself nodding in silent agreement on this point. The multi-legged creatures seen on ISN had terrified him on a visceral level. Watching them move and speak was like seeing his nightmares come to life. His crew and in fact every other man and women who'd seen the entities had had the same reaction, and extremely aware that behind those eyes lay a fearsome intelligence that spoke of darkness and death on a level that he couldn't imagine.

"Your visceral fear of them is illogical," Spock said. "They are intelligent beings, capable of actions that we deem both good or evil. I will not dispute the fact that they may have been instigators in a conflict between the different races in this part of the galaxy. I will not dispute the fact that because of their actions, worlds have been rendered uninhabitable. However the treaty we have negotiated with them is not one that the Federation takes lightly. The Federation and others have enacted certain conditions to ensure that this treaty is honored. There are other interested parties that have stipulated certain conditions that the Shadows will not violate."

"I agree with you, Captain," Kirk said. "But we won't dismiss their concerns out of hand. Humans and others have instincts that should be listened to, not dismissed out of hand."

Spock nodded somewhat slowly. "Although I do not possess them, I am all too aware of these 'feelings'. These creatures seem to invoke a primal fear among the local populations that the Alpha quadrant species don't have. Captain Drake is a case in point. Apparently, the mere description of the aliens caused him to exhibit this same caution as are the Minbari. It is logical to assume that there are other factors that may be at work here."


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

_**EAS Glazunovka**_

"Yes, General, Task Force _Beta_ has engaged," confirmed Captain HoChin. It was about time, he thought.

All of this waiting was starting to wear on him. Like many of his contemporaries, he was not one eager to fight, but it was the anticipation and the imminent threat of the enemy that made him anxious for his participation. This battle was different. It was nothing like the Earth-Minbari war – a war he hadn't participated in but like almost every other officer in Earthforce had learned about in excruciating detail. There was no political agenda, no power grabs, no fighting for nebulous territorial gains or a simple subjugation of another people. No, this war was the realization of the most fundamental of reasons – survival.

This was war unlike Humans had ever participated in. To best describe it would be like a war of insects. Yes, he thought, that was the most accurate description. This was an ant war, two groups killing or being killed. Whatever the objective, the slaughter between warring ants was total, no mercy asked and none given. This conflict was against a foe that from all reports had little to no concept of mercy or compassion whatsoever. _Babylon Five_, Minbari and Federationist, no, the _Federation_ reports all agreed on that one point. Like ants, these aliens could care less about their enemy's feelings. Their actions had to be instinctual backed by cold-blooded logic making this war worse than most people knew. In his gut he knew that there would be no treaties signed here.

The surviving elements of _Alpha_ were being slaughtered by the cross fires even as the survivors were striking back viciously. The upgraded Starfuries and _Olympus'_ were holding their own against the smaller to medium-sized enemy fighters, some of which were gutting ships several times their size.

A group of _Thunderbolt_ and _Aurora_ Starfuries, converging on their counterparts fell into traps as larger squid ships quickly moved in support of their smaller fighters. The specialized _Novas_ were forced to use _SHATTERFISTS_ level beams strikes on enemy gunships the size of _White stars _in order to back them off and attempt to level the playing fields.

Bluish white beams caught and eviscerated a medium-sized squid ship. A small cheer erupted on both the transmissions and on the _Glazunovka_. It was short-lived as one of the huge squid ships the size of the _Hyperion_ fired and destroyed two Earthforce capital ships, an _Omega_ and an updated _Hyperion_. In turn, six _Omegas_ targeted one of the largest of the squid ships and saturated it with plasma and particle lasers collapsing the shields and then tearing the ship to pieces.

"Sir, one of the frigate analogs has been destroyed." There was a barely concealed hint of satisfaction emanating from the young officer.

"At least they '_can_' be destroyed," General Denisov growled. That in itself was not much comfort, but at least it was something. "_Grizzly_ force has a go. Have _Beta_ elements open a hole large enough so that _Grizzly_ can achieve a positive lock on the big one. We have to get to it as soon as we can," he said his Russian accent becoming more noticeable now. "Order the _Beta_ _Omegas_ to hold the line as long as they can for the next three minutes. Have our _Novas_ support them!"

_"Sir, on your six high, forty and closing! Move!"_

Captain Gerald Higgins jerked his _Aurora _space superiority fighter around, and it obeyed, quickly turning hundred eighty degrees to fire on an enemy fighter attempting to acquire on his wingman's six. A quick burst from his phased cannons and the alien vessel dogging him lost its shield. Another shot and the ship exploded. Higgins didn't give it another thought – there were too many of them and _Wolf _squadron had lost two pilots to enemy action already.

Gerald Higgins fury closed ranks with the remaining fighters and vectored towards a gunboat isolated and being sliced apart by an enemy analog. The _Olympus _wasn't an upgrade and its weapons weren't effective enough against what had engaged it. That however didn't in any way deter the crew of the Earthforce ship from using everything they had to stay alive and fortunately, it wasn't fighting alone.

"Okay, lock on and hit 'em hard," Higgins ordered.

His squadron was one of five flying the upgraded _Aurora-Firefox_ Starfuries II-Bs technology 'borrowed' from _Babylon Five_. In the last year, eighty-two had been built; all of them with new pre-made tritanium armor plating and sealed fusion generators that had been purchased from the Starfleeters. Earthforce Research and Development corporations hadn't developed the techniques to properly machine the incredibly tough metal yet, but the recent agreements had allowed them to purchase the premade shells.

The alloy was impressive to say the least. Tough, light, and strong it was perfect for small fighters and gunships. The protective material was cheaper and offered the pilots far better protection and was perfect for the gravity plating used in the fighter. The military got it first of course, but the applications for the civilian shuttles and dozens of other applications would come soon as enough materiel became available – and, if they survived this latest attempt at extermination by an alien force that was pissed at Humanity for some reason or other. This, of course also had economic ramifications.

Kayle, Inc, developers and manufacturers of external frameworks for Earthforce fighters, one of many subsidiaries companies of the Earth Alliance military complex, had lost significant stock as Earthforce shifted contracts from Kayle to the small space station opposite _Babylon Five_. The _Aurora-Firefox _variant starfury II-B developed from the Federation modified starfury stolen by Higgins, boosted a significant upgrade as compared to the original _Auroras_ and _Thunderbolts. _With the dual tritanium layered polarized plating, the fighter's hull could take several just like the original one he'd stolen two and a half years earlier. They boasted first generation phased canons, back-engineered and developed by R & D and were also a lot faster which is why _Wolf _squadron was acknowledged as being the most dangerous fighter groups in Earthforce's arsenal. Squadrons _Wolf, Badger, Wolverine_ and _Brown Bear_ were the front line fighters of Earth Alliance.

Their kill ratio had been high enough to attract the enemy's attention. _Brown Bear_ and _Badger_ were still at Mars belt trying to make it back. But with local hyperspace disruptions making travel, even short jumps, all but impossible with the jump beacons disrupted, misaligned, knocked out of position or destroyed, that wasn't possible. That made _Wolf'_ and _Wolverine _squadrons the spearhead's defense.

Right now, Higgins remaining starfury contingent under his command consisted of fourteen fighters with two extras. The paint on those _Auroras_ was still wet but the pilots weren't and that kept the squadron at full strength.

"Concentrate on the weapons tentacles," ordered the commander as three of the closest furies closed ranks with him.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have grimaced or maybe even laughed at the word 'tentacles' even though there was nothing even remotely funny about the situation. On the face of it, it was ridiculous to call weapons systems 'tentacles' but under the circumstances, no other word described them better. The name squid ship had stuck because that's exactly what they looked like, squid-like bodies with engines attached to them. They looked far too organic not be some sort of imitation. _'Much too similar as to the Vorlon ships,'_ he thought.

"Wolf One, _we have four bogies vectoring hard in on our three o'clock, ETA, ten seconds."_

"Rodger that. Keep watch on them. _Wolf_, show 'em why they shouldn't be here!"

The enemy analog, a squid shaped vessel larger than the _Olympus_ it was in the process of tearing apart, immediately detected and started re-orienting itself towards the incoming threat. The defensive actions were too late as phased and plasma energy blasted the shields causing them to flair brightly and collapsing before the combined firepower of seventeen fighters. In seconds, the enemy gunboat was blown apart. Again, no explosion was seen, not expanding gases. There was only the image of a corpse seeming to tear itself apart. None of the pilots watched the unfolding spectacle. Four of the enemy frigate analogs had entered firing range and wasted no time locking on.

Immediately, the _Wolves_ scattered in pairs preparing to protect the damaged _Olympus_ as it lumbered away from battle. Three surviving _Raneko_-class _Olympus_ gunboats arrived with two more squadrons of _Thunderbolts_ just in time to join the fight. Four of those enemy ships were a handful in and of themselves. Ten more of the squid fighters were about twenty seconds out, and about to enter his combat zone would have made the situation untenable.

Higgins starfuries were embroiled in his own personal little war. He and his wingman, Lieutenant Lucia Wilson fired several salvos at one of the analogs in passing before two enemy fighters caught up with them. Both pilots dodged as the enemy fighters homed in on them. ECM at maximum did nothing to stop several close calls from plasma bolts. Higgins accelerated and then turned one hundred eighty degrees and fired his last two one-kiloton missiles at the incoming fighters. The first missile was shot down, expertly anticipated by the lead enemy fighter. The second missile made it through and exploded destroying one of the fighters. Shields glowing, the second emerged from the nuclear fireball and fired. The plasma burst clipped the wing of Wilson. Damaged, but remarkably still intact, she was able to manoeuvre out of the way before her ship could be locked onto once more. Higgins fired his phased cannons, hit his already weakened target. The enemy shields already nearly depleted, failed and the ship was blown apart.

"_Thanks, Captain…"_ Wilson started.

"You took damage. What's your status," Higgins ordered.

"_The polarized plating held. Integrity is at forty three percent. Main weapons damage starboard side. _Wolf Seven, Ten, Eleven, _and_ Thirteen _are supporting the lead_ _Raneko_."

"Rodger that." With her weapons system half destroyed, she was in more danger than anyone else. "Get yourself out of the line of fire. Training competent wingmen is too much work."

Seeing her saluting in the cockpit, Wilson's crippled fury made its way from the battle site. The other combatants barely acknowledged him.

Higgins HUD flashed red, demanding his attention. His threat board had detected two more enemy fighters vectoring in on his five o'clock from below. Instinct took over and he went full burn, going evasive and outrunning his pursuers. Plasma pulses flashed past him nearly blinding him despite the polarized screen shields protecting the cockpit from those types of flashes. Like most of the pilots he had quickly adjusted his thinking about the enemy weapons as simple ballistic projectiles. Those things had tracking systems, the definitive proof being the numbers of his fellow fighters being killed by weapon's fire thought to have been avoided. Their weapons had been vastly underestimated. Turning, he fired off a one second burst of his phase cannons at one of the fighters. He was rewarded by seeing the enemy shields flare and die out. The fighter survived, banking away while its wing-thing continued the attack.

Again evading weapons fire, Higgins banked away as two furies of _Wolf_, joined by five more from another squadron closed in and destroyed the two. This gave him a few seconds of relief. There were close to twelve hundred starfuries out there, with another three hundred mixed _Olympus_ gunboats battling half their number of various sized squid ships. Another seventy _Hyperions_, followed by the _Yulin_ _Hyperion_ combat group the last of the reserves, were released to support the surviving _Omega_ destroyers already trying to engage the main enemy capitals.

_Wolf One _banked sixty degrees rejoining the rest of the squadron and others locked in a pitched battle against the squid analogs. Ten of the _Hyperions_ had joined the fire fight. Earthforce was barely holding their own against the light ships while the larger capitals pressed on, unimpeded and unhampered. This had to change quickly. He knew this and he knew that command knew it as well, the point proven seconds later by desperate transmissions.

_"…negative, still too much instability in hyperspace. Our forces can't navigate or jump in. the beacons are damaged, misaligned or destroyed. Repeat our forces…"_

_"…SHATTERFIRST Novas locked on to designate T threat Oone capital...!"_

_"…Tube-Runners, at coordinates seven-seven six by thirteen. Initiating firing sequence."_

Central Command cut in, the two second squeal announcing that they were overriding communications, thereby making sure that their orders would be heard over the din._ "_Raneko_ group _Six_ and _Seven,_ break off and attack lead capital. _Wolf, Wolverine,_ break off. Support _Raneko Six_ and _Seven_."_

"You heard Command," Higgins snapped. He was breathing hard, the adrenalin pumping through his body. Life support systems kept his visor from fogging up. "Disengage and follow me."

Immediately his enhanced fighters broke off from their engagements as scores of regular _Thunderbolt_ and _Aurora_-class starfuries rushed in to take up the slack. Thirty-two furies and fifteen _Raneko_ were to slow down the force coming in at them. He didn't believe it for an instant. They needed reinforcements and lots of them. But, they couldn't get here from what Command had screamed over and over. Purposeful explosions generated by the enemy had disrupted local in hyperspace made local jump space travel extraordinarily dangerous.

_"Wolf, Wolverine leads, Raneko leads, Grizzle in position."_

"Acknowledged command," he said as the fighters supporting lead enemy capital rushed forward to meet them. "All fighters break off and lock on targets."

A course of 'yes, sirs'" was heard over his comms as the squadrons and _Olympus Ranekos_ fired long distance into swarms of enemy fighters while the huge Sinhindrea capitals continued on.

_"SHATTERFISTS ARE FIRING on lead."_

"_...Tube-Runners are firing."_

Their target was the most forward capital ship. Anticipating the attack its energy emissions had way up, its power plant shone so brightly that from a distance it looked like a small star twinkling in the distance. All types of beams were intersecting with the target and its shields were beginning to waver Glancing out his cockpit at the spectacle, he took a second to be impressed before concentrating on a squid gunboat escort that was trying to kill him and a few score of his closest friends.

Interesting that only just now were the enemy ships starting to coordinate with each other, he noticed. They were formidable as individual fighters but they didn't fight like a standard military group. It could have been because their ships were so powerful that they really didn't need to work as a group, however they were changing their tactics now which meant that the enemy was starting to respect Earthforce, which of course would make matters worse.

_**EAS Hector lead ship**_

_**Nova-Tube Runner class**_

_**Captain Jennifer Antonia Herrera commanding**_

The image on the main tactical screen disappeared for a few seconds, as the static from the _SHATTERFIST_ strike tore into the shields of the lead capital ship. The intensity of the strike has left her ship blind and there was little she could do but endure the few panicked seconds until tactical systems reset itself. The ancient, variant two dreadnoughts, known now as the Tube-Runner class _Nova,_ was essentially a highly modified, stripped-down mobile mass driver. The fusion missile launchers had been removed as well as half of the plasma cannons and five of the six particle beam cannons. The normal thirty-six fighter capacity had been removed, leaving her two shuttles in case of emergency. Instead, the ship carried three pairs of dual mass drivers whose barrels ran the length of the entire ship. The two upper pairs were each able to fire throw supremely expensive, sixty-tonne depleted uranium /quantum-40 projectiles at a target at speeds up to one fifth the speed of light. The lower pairs were the heavy hitters, mass drivers that could throw two five hundred tonne projectiles at the same relative speed. The system took a lot of power to accelerate the projectiles and the design decided upon for the _Nova_ required an extremely long barrel hence the nick-name Rube-Runners. Power requirements were significant and three fusion reactors had been added to supplement the four standard reactors servicing the ship.

Captain Jennifer Herrera sat strapped in her chair while the lights on the bridge dimmed due to the massive requirements of the electromagnetic rails that were preparing to accelerate the projectiles down their barrels towards their targets. The ships under her command squadron didn't have the luxuries of being outfitted with the new artificial gravity plating on their ships. Usually, Terran mass driver cannons were designed for use against stationary objects, not trying to hit moving targets. Nevertheless, the new designs had been extensively modified by EarthDome, desperate to find innovative ways to deal with the perceived threat of a Federation invasion. In those days the Clark administration had given the okay to just about every exotic, sometimes ludicrous idea that research and development had come up with. The mass driver cannons or space-based SBMACs made it through the design phase to actual production units. No one believed that these cannons would hit a Federation starship, not with their speed and manoeuvrability and those navigational and defensive shields functional.

Most people forgot that those Federation ships had a one light second strike capability, a range not even the Vorlons or Minbari could match. Plus the targeting computer used to even try to calculate and hit one of those ships hadn't been built yet. But for striking slower moving vessels, (i.e. just about everyone else), at range, they were devastating. The Starfleet bogeyman had been just that, and Earth Alliance had been too busy preparing for the last war. The problem was Earth had fought several major conflicts recently and none of them with Starfleet.

Herrera didn't believe that the dimensionally-displaced people were a real threat to Earth, or their colonies, or interests. A large number of her crew and a growing number of the military didn't believe it either. However, the fear and paranoid being pushed by certain politicians had helped to develop some much needed weapons that were nonetheless proving to be very useful.

"_SHATTERFIST_S are firing," the young weapons officer. "We have positive lock on heavy designate one."

Herrera wasted no time. "Fire."

"Fire sequence initiated."

"Weapons, reload!"

The bridge lighting dimmed even more as the crew of the _Hector_ literally felt the massive _Nova_ vibrate as a half dozen accelerated rounds left the ship, heading directly for the lead Sinhindrea warship already being bombarded by the _SHATTERFIST_ heavy beams.

The shields on the enemy destroyer shone like a star as it struggled to dissipate the energy beams hammering at it before they could be breached.

The _Nova_ squadron consisting of the _Hector, Diomedes, Aegeus,_ _Admetus, Teucer, Actaeon_ and _Telamon_ fired as one sending their payload at the struggling enemy capital vessel that had so foolishly ventured too far from its escorts.

Forty-one of forty-two uranium/Q-40 accelerated shells slammed into designate one. After an initial combined assault by Earth Alliance heavy plasma beams. The kinetic force of the shells overpowered the shield, crashing into the hull and secondary shielding protecting the power globe rupturing the core. The resulting exploding was astounding.

_**Tribulation Battle Cruiser Ynnx**_

All of the Dyn'n'x's eyes focused on the world she and hers had come to destroy. There was so much water, far more than the Centauri world. The world of the sHp'kU would have been perfect for the progeny if it hadn't been contaminated by the Shadow's plague. The Prime Peer admitted that their evil plan to poison her species by sHp'kU ingestion would have produced favourable results if her people hadn't found out about it. This world was intoxicating with its higher water to land mass, filled with consumable bio forms. Earth called to her and her species, something the Shadows had understood and planned on from the beginning, when they used their plague upon the bio-things. Surprisingly, the sHp'kU had discovered a counter and destroyed the infection; however, the Sinhindrea couldn't and wouldn't take the chance that some form of the plague might have survived the purge. The home world of the Earth sHp'kU was infected once and therefore with the possibility of still being infected. The plague was sophisticated and advanced and the creatures here found, developed and ended the plague very quickly; just another indication of their threat potential.

An adult Sinhindrea called for her attention. The ancient destroyers noted the destruction of another one of their main battleships. Its shields had been overcome by the use of primitive, short-ranged kinetic projectiles traveling at significant fraction of the speed of light. Analysis of the projectiles indicated the use of the mineral called by the things here Quantium-40. In combination with the more abundant element uranium, it produced a weapon sufficient, in large enough numbers to, penetrate shields at close range. The energy shields were designed primarily to protect against beam weaponry weren't configured for such attacks.

A single pair of eyes turned to her subordinate. "You should have prepared our forces for such a possibility," one of her brain lobes transmitted.

"The sHp'kU defences rely on particle beam and fission weapons," her Third-in-Command responded using the same brain lobe specifically detailed for communication with his superior. "The mass drivers weapons are something our data failed to identify. It is a recent development."

"Their weapons are somewhat effective against our smaller ships. They use some form of phased energy weapons and their ships resist destruction by our weapons with more efficiency. This was not in the data either. My analysis suggests that the sHp'kU from this universe and our own have begun sharing technologies and weapons. I have underestimated them and have lost valuable members to the bio things.

"Your orders?"

"There are too many variables for our front line forces to account for and I see now that if any of them survive to join with their others, they will become a threat that might endanger our people. Order all of our bane-of-life escorts to engage and destroy the beam ships and mass drivers and any other enemy ship in range. All ships are released to engage and destroy all enemy ships, all of them. We have passed their moon and will be in firing range of the planet. The Cloviens will remain as escorts tasked to destroy any resistance that might attack our ship. When we are done with this world we will use their sun to burn away what is left."

Her Third-in-Command immediately understood the implications. His elder peer had designated this world and its bio-things a moderate threat to the Sinhindrea. The threat was now elevated as several of the peer ships had been damaged or destroyed, losses that were far more than were anticipated. Furthermore, the bio-thing space station in the other star system had withstood a dedicated attack by Sinhindrea forces, unusual and alarming in itself.

Standard protocol meant that Sinhindrea forces would allow the enemy to waste time and resources trying to halt the advance of the Sinhindrea forces. Finally, when those forces were exhausted and crippled then their world was cleansed of the unworthy. In this case, as the bio-things and their plague-infested world was deemed a moderate threat, the enemy forces would first be neutralized, then their world, and then the star system itself would be burned. The _Tribulation_ battle cruiser contained enough high energy plasma to initiate a solar flare in the star that would incinerate what was left of the planet after his forces were finished with it. The survivors and any colonies would then be hunted down and exterminated. Thousands upon thousands of worlds over millions of years had suffered the same fate. There was no indication that this world and its disease-ridden progeny's fate would be any different. The First Peer intended to make sure that the Sinhindrea policy was carried out.

_**Next: The final Chapter of Allies in Blood. Then, the epilogue.**_


	33. Chapter 33 continued34

_**Chapter Thirty-Two**_

_**(continued)**_

_**Centauri Home Space **_

_**Sector One Thirty**_

A _Sentri_ fighter kept pouring its fire as it weaved through space. Its pilot saw that the fire was hitting its mark on the shields of the alien vessel that was a little smaller than a _Vorchan_ cruiser. All around in space, a dozen other _Sentri_ fighters were likewise engaged against same alien intruder. The pilot pivoted his fighter on a dime for another strafing run which turned out to be a mistake.

A small plasma bolt from the alien vessel struck a wing of the _Sentri_, sending the Centauri fighter spinning out of control. All too soon, the fighter smashed into a wing of a _Vorchan_ cruiser, creating an explosion that was tiny compared to the _Centauri vessel's_ size.

That same _Vorchan_ meanwhile continued firing on that same alien vessel. It had joined two others to gang up on the fighter-ship of the alien destroyers known just about everyone known as the Yonji Sinhindrea. A continuous stream of plasma, ion and laser fire from the _Vorchans_ caused the enemy's shield to constantly glow and flare until holes finally rippling in the energy field. Centauri fire reached the cybernetic-organic hull of the vessel, causing the Sinhindrea ship to collapse in explosive fire.

The first _Vorchan_ was not able to enjoy the taste of victory for long. A massive fireball of plasma ploughed into the cruiser, causing it break apart in flames, the hull torn apart, the engines bursting into brief flames, the entire ship being consumed in the space of a few seconds.

Amid a storm of _Sentri_ fighters, a fourth _Vorchan_ took vengeance by pouring its own fire into the shield of the second Sinhindrea vessel while the other _Vorchans_ oriented themselves to bring their own arms to bear.

Another massive plasma fireball belched out from between the tentacle-like appendages of the Sinhindrea fighter-ship as it made evasive maneuvers. The things were surprisingly fast and the Centauri had to work to hit their elusive, deadly targets.

At the edge of the field of battle, Captain Nanrillo of the Centauri _Primus_ cruiser, _Sulem_, watched all this. Beneath his feet, the deck thrummed with the fire of the ship's cannons. He remembered the encounter with the enemy in the Courtor system. The Federation captain, Ben Sisko, had warned him off of meeting the Sinhindrea in battle.

At that time he had intellectually understood the warning that the Human had told him. He didn't scoff at the warning, far from it. Now he could in his heart see why even the mighty Federation starships dreaded combat with the Sinhindrea.

When the battle began here, near in the heart of the Centauri Republic, Nanrillo had six _Vorchans_ in addition to his own _Primus_ against three Sinhindrea aquatic-type ships comparable to his own. Now he was down to three capital ships against one Sinhindrea. The _Sentri_ fighters launched from the _Sulem_ were useless against the larger enemy ship, especially with that damnable energy shield protecting them. But they served to keep the enemy busy and distracted as the Centauri labored to bring them down. Yet, Nanrillo did not like the odds that this battle told him. These were only a forward screen. There was worse coming in from the distance.

"Sir!" Rannando, the executive officer, rushed up to the captain, stood at attention and handed him a piece of plastic print-out.

Nanrillo needed only a glance to see what the print-out had to say. Sentry beacons in hyperspace at the Centauri star system of Cargan had, with difficulty, detected a large fleet on course for Centauri Prime. The newly updated war-book identified the fleet as Sinhindrea.

The main reason the beacons had detected the fleet was because of its huge size.

The Centauri captain took a deep breath. The light of blooming explosions came through the bridge windows, announcing the success of the remaining Vorchan cruisers to breach the remaining vessel's shields. However, it came with a cost: Another _Vorchan_ had fallen to those formidable plasma fireballs. Strange and if he were honest, frightening, was the fact that the enemy ships hadn't even tried to retreat when it was clear they were being overwhelmed.

And this –

He still did not like the odds of this battle. Technically, it was just a skirmish, but it had all the hallmarks of a battle. Seven Centauri warships against three Sinhindrea light vessels and it had cost Nanrillo five _Vorchans_ to stop them. Now he understood why they were out here so deep inside Centauri space. The enemy ships, each the size of a White Star, were merely a vanguard sent ahead by the demonic Anti-Life aliens to scout the route to Centauri Prime. Nanrillo curtly and loudly gave orders. The remaining _Vorchans_ were to search for survivors while the remaining few _Sentri_ landed in the _Sulem's_ bay.

As soon as the fighters were back inside the _Primus_, a jump point bloomed open and the _Sulem_ dove into hyperspace, its destination, Centauri Prime, leaving the _Vorchans_ to their tasks of finding survivors and repairing themselves and then leave as soon as they could.

_**EAS Hector lead ship**_

_**Nova-Tube Runner class**_

_**Captain Jennifer Antonia Herrera commanding**_

"Capacitors fully charged, Captain. Target locked."

"All ships, fire!" ordered Herrera.

Once more there was that eerie, but familiar tingling of everyone's skin as the electromagnetic generators projected the shells out the tubes towards their intended targets. The bridge crew ignored the sensation; however all of them were fully aware of the possibilities. Herrera quietly prayed that there would be no long-term side effects affecting them in the future from this new technology, albeit Human-based technology. No one had forgotten what happened with the Shadow technology and the side effects that the crews in those ships suffered. Some type of unknown radiation poison and biotoxic contamination that no one even had a name for yet had injured and killed many members of the crews of those five _Shadow/Omega_ hybrids. Only one crew suffered from minor rad poisoning. Doctors were able to treat them and that was only because that ship had been destroyed before the crew's contamination had become irreversible.

Lights inside the bridge dimmed as power sensors bracketed the ship. "Ma'am, target has increased speed! Energy readings are increasing!"

Captain Herrera stifled a curse. In the last three years, all ships' electronic systems had been hardened to withstand heavy emission scans and sweeps. Since first contact with the Minbari, Earthforce scientist and IPX professions had worked hard to, if not eliminate, then reduce the effects of alien sensor emissions on Earth Alliance hardened electronic systems. Typically, in the _Hector's_ case, the overworked tech staff hadn't completed the job in time. As the _Nova_ was an older vessel and the priority was for upgraded weapons and targeting systems platforms, not the defensive and more sensitive control systems, when the TR project was instituted, little attention was paid to defenses as it was believed that the escorts would effectively protect the ships. Plus there wasn't time.

_Lack of time; Murphy's inbred cousin, _she thought.

"Wide spectrum sensor sweep!" the counter measures officer, Lieutenant Hopkins snapped. "Threat board... we've been locked." Several command consoles shorted out with one bursting into flames consuming valuable oxygen before it was put out post haste.

"Full reverse! Transfer power to defensive systems."

"Incoming weapons fire!"

"Captain, only a third of our salvo hit the target. Enemy is evading."

"Confirmed. Enemy capitals have fired. All of them! Tube-Runners and _SHATTERFIST_ ships have been targeted."

She stood staring herself closer as much as her seat restraints would allow under the circumstances.

"Squadrons are in full reverse," Tactical informed her. "Plasma weapons contact in twelve seconds!"

"Weapons fire!"

"Captain, second salvo incoming!"

"To all ships! Emergency jump!" Hyperspace gales might tear them apart in the next few moments but the odds were better there than they were here. She had no idea how bad hyperspace turbulence was but anywhere was better than where they were at this moment.

The Tube-Runner _Nova_ class _Admetus_, running in reverse, began angling at a forty degree along the YZ axis away from the plasma pulse rapidly closing in. Her jump engines were prepped but still precious seconds from full activation. Mark Two defensive energy projector fire intercepted the incoming plasma and was absorbed having zero effect. The plasma pulse continued to track, following and curving towards its target and struck. Two milliseconds later the ship exploded and incinerated as the plasma energy ate everything it touched. Moments later, there was nothing left to indicate that there was a ship or crew ever there.

"Two plasma bursts incoming," Tactical confirmed. "MK II DGE Projectors are tracking and firing!"

There was nothing that Herrera could do but grip the sides of her seat and hold on as she watched the whitish sun-bright weapon close in on her ship. Finally, she heard the words everyone was so desperate to hear.

"Jump points initiated!"

The hyperspace generators running at one hundred ten percent from cold start would be effectively useless after this action. The only way to exit hyperspace now would be by using a jump gate or some hitching a ride on another ship's transition wake. Herrera didn't care.

"Go, go, go!"

_**Chapter Thirty-four**_

_**Sol System**_

_**Location: Jupiter jump gate station **_

A recent development in the Sol system had been the building and use of several new jump gates by Earth Alliance specifically for the use of Earthforce military. These jump gates were built in response to several acts of hostility against the star system. It was determined that a rapid response was vital to protect and maintain the security of Earth and its immediate surroundings. With the addition of three more jump gates, it brought the total to five in the system. The three new secured gates allowed for only military traffic. One was located near Mars, the other ten light minutes from Earth and the third new Jupiter not far from the civilian friendly gate. Crippled military ships unable to generate their own jump points were able to, with the proper codes; utilize those gates case of necessity or emergency. The third jump gate served as a launching point by Earthforce to bring in forces dedicated to protecting Earth from attack.

At this point in time, all of them were essentially useless. Several were still re-aligning themselves because of the loss of jump beacons and other gates destroyed within the last twelve hours and more importantly due to the alien's use of massive explosives that disrupted the layers of local hyperspace. The use of weapons in hyperspace always, always ended badly for those unfortunate enough to be in hyperspace at the time, and massive detonations of just about any type generated hyper-wave storms that rendered local hyperspace deadly for any ship in the region. Shockwaves buffeted the ship and the real possibility of being forever lost in hyperspace was continual fear without stable beacons to point the way.

_**Sol System-Mars**_

_**EA Huntsville**_

Seventy-eight Earth Alliance warships, including survivors of the Mars defense combat groups were in formation preparing for full burn heading towards their home planet. Starfury pilots and fighters had docked with as many of the capitals as possible. _Olympus_ gunboats, other furies unable to find haven, escorted the thirty or so damaged _Omegas_, _Novas_ and _Hyperions_ to Mars. Several thousand dead and wounded crewmembers and soldiers were packed on those ships all of whom would prove a hindrance in the upcoming battle. The combined battle damage was too much and without jump capability there was little that they could do.

"Status!" demanded Captain Cassandra Holliday. The dark-skinned woman was wound up like a wildcat at the best of times. Now with her home in danger, she was even worse.

"The Jupiter jump gate is damaged and won't trigger. The Mars gate is still non-operational. Estimated repairs on the Mars gate will take between twelve to fourteen hours. There are ninety-two combat capable ships, mostly _Omegas_ with a few _Hyperions_ and older _Novas_ among them clustered near the Jupiter gate. There are more ships incoming a few hours away, but they won't be able to get close enough, not with hyperspace disruptions all over the area. I'm not sure how they did it but every beacon in the area has either been destroyed or jammed. Hyperspace disruptions are making local travel almost impossible. Our ships could probably handle the journey but there's no way we can accurately or safely plot a course to Earth. They're trying to place more probe beacons in hyperspace but they're being jammed at the source and the probes aren't remaining stationary long enough to triangulate for course plots. We have a hundred sixty-five combat capable ships within an hour of Earth – if we can get in the fight. All hyperspace traffic movement has ceased within one light year. They can't move any closer without losing navigational locks."

Holliday began cursing under her breath. "How long?" she asked for the second time.

Commander Horton shook his head. "Full burn...ten days."

Ten days before the fastest ships would traverse the distance in normal space from the Mars belt to Earth. It might as well have been an eternity.

"Orders from Commander Kishi. All ships are being ordered to head towards Earth," Lieutenant Sanders said. "Jupiter fleet has already started their burns. If the disruptions clear some we may be able to make the jump to Earth."

"Or at least that's the hope," she muttered. "What's our status?"

"Green across the board, captain. We are a go for full burn."

"Form up with the group, full burn," she ordered. "Shut down all non-essential systems. We have a long way to go. Conserve-protocols are in effect."

The bridge darkened slightly as the lights dimmed. Several secondary consoles were turned off and the temperature started to chill as the ship went into conservative mode to maximize resources for the long trip. "Full burn, conserv-protocols are in effect, aye, Captain."

The upgraded _Omega_ powerful engines flared brighter as the ship took its place among the fleet. Dozens of smaller ships hugged near the center mass. Within minutes, as they reached their maximum acceleration, there were two distinct groups as the newer _Omegas_ as _Hyperions_ moved faster leaving behind the slower, older and the smaller vessels.

Holliday settled and got comfortable in what she dubbed 'her big chair'. Tachyon audio and video transmissions from the battle near Earth were active and on the bridge speakers so everyone had a first-hand view of what was happening. What she and the crew were hearing was not encouraging. The mainline defense had just been massacred with the survivors jumping into hyperspace despite the horrific gravitational distortions impacting the immediate area.

"They didn't have a chance," Holliday muttered.

She could hear her second in command's strained breathing behind her. Like her, Commander Shah hadn't expected such a complete rout of Earthforce's most powerful ships of the line, so quickly. The damage they had done initially was minuscule compared to the enemy's response.

"I was hoping they would have had more time to make a difference," he grunted. "They need more time."

"Captain," Ensign Lukaski said. "Command is giving the order to deploy the fireships."

Holliday shook her head. If that order was given, then things were more desperate than even she believed. That order had hit home with finality that nothing else had sense the engagement had began.

Most of the crew were looking at the main screens in front of them, watching their fellow officers and crews fight off an unstoppable enemy. Data streams showed hundreds and hundreds of starfuries and old _Olympus_ gunboats, lifted from the surface, activating their engines and getting into the fight. Hundreds civilian ships were moving away in a steady column, from the fight struggling to get as much distance as possible. Since jumping was impossible those onboard were doomed unless the enemy could be stopped.

However the captain had focused her attention on the actual fighting between her people and the enemy. What was glaringly obvious was that once the larger bulbous ships entered the fight, most resistance simply melted away. Unlike the Minbari, these enemies could be hit but they were only rarely hurt. Those defense shields and devastating offensive weapons were simply too much for her forces to go up against in a straight up fight. But she thought with more than a hint of pride, that wasn't stopping them from trying to do everything they could to stop them, just like during the Minbari war. What gulled her was that she wasn't there, right by their sides, doing everything she could to help them.

"Captain, we have an incoming message," Sanders said. "It's the _Enterprise_."

"Aren't they with the Jupiter group?" she asked. There was no way that the _Omega_ could have made the jump form Jupiter to Mars without navigational data and if they did... "How did they –"

"Sorry, Ma'am, it's the starship _Enterprise_," he quickly corrected. "They'll be here in a few moments."

Immediately, the tension on the ship started to ease. Sanders noted that several of the crew were actually smiling. Everyone watching the main screen shifted to get a better view. She allowed a small smirk for herself. Those people had come to their aide once more.

_**Imperial City, Centauri Prime**_

It was strange, thought Lyndisty of House Marrago, how swiftly she moved between forms, sometimes even with a speed that surprised herself. Rarely, she even surprised her father.

She supposed that was a testament to the skill of his training. She also supposed it was a good thing. She could be almost anything she wanted: a happy, frivolous, giddy noblewoman, a true child of the Royal Court, concerned only with balls and shopping and intrigue and the endless chatter of romance.

But then, with a split second's motion, she could become cool and professional and dangerous. She could analyze politics and tactics and history almost instantly. To the few who even imagined her second persona, most notably of course her father, it was assumed that her public face was merely an act, an elaborate charade.

They were wrong.

Even her father was wrong, although that was not a thought she cared to admit. She was both people, both personalities, inhabiting the same body. She did not know where one form ended and the other began and the more she contemplated, the more she came to understand that even she didn't even know which one was the true Lyndisty.

These feelings had been growing within her for a while, but her encounters with the Narns and with Vir Cotto during the reign of Emperor Cartagia had accelerated their growth. Her petty, giddy 'Court' mind told her to ignore them. They were unseemly, improper for a Centauri lady of her stature. But then another part of her realized that was simply not true. Times were changing. Emperor Cartagia, the Narn independence, their alliance with the Klingons, the Drazi and the Earther colonists of Proxima III. The Federation and its influence changing the whole of known space. The sudden departure of the Shadows and Vorlons, the news of the dreaded enemy assaults on Earth and Minbar, all of it. And now military rule on Centauri Prime, led by Regent Knonto Denarri. Lyndisty needed to adapt to the changing times or risk be left behind in the dust and ashes. Was change bad, as so many in court had feared? Or did it encourage growth especially among the young of Centauri Prime? So many people were afraid of change, so much of it happening so fast and so soon. The people needed time to adjust. Most of them thought that they did have time. But time was not on her side, because the burning was coming. She saw it in her dreams sometimes. However like so many dreams they had faded in the morning light. Only the flames remained and even they faded quickly.

Still, she was trying to forget. Sometimes knowledge, experience and understanding were terrible burdens, and she tried to assuage them by burying herself in ignorance and idleness for a while. Her father had come to Court for a meeting of the Regent's Privy Council, and he had promised to take her shopping afterwards. There would be little to buy, of course. This beastly war with those things had cut off most of the trade routes, but there might still be some bargains left. She would need a new dress for the ball in a few weeks.

Why was she trying to cry? No, she wasn't crying. Not now. This was time to forget. Ignorance would be welcome, but she knew she would not be able to accept that. No, it was time to be strong. She would ask her father what had happened in the meeting, and she would analyze what he told her. He would probably want to take her to weapons training afterwards as well.

She looked up uncomfortably, noticing that one of the guards flanking the golden filigreed gate leading into the throne room was looking at her awkwardly. She flashed him her most brainless smile and he looked away sharply. She wondered if he had been admiring her…or was simply checking to see if she was all right. It was becoming harder to remain in one personality for long now. Perhaps she had been doing something a proper lady was not meant to do, like sitting tensed, ready for an attack. She sighed in what she hoped was a suitably melodramatic fashion and turned away from the guard. She was waiting in the reception room outside the throne room, and there was nothing here. She could have spent the few hours of the meeting with some young ladies of her own age, acquaintances with whom she had shared many pointless hours of idle gossip, but she could not face that now. She was half-afraid she would let her mask slip. Also she had to admit that she was being merciful towards them. Her mood might have brought them down and any form of mindless happiness they had now was something to be treasured. The didn't want to take that from them. Nightmares and pain would come soon enough.

She started as a figure suddenly appeared in the corner, and instinctively slid her wrist dagger into her hand. Then she blinked, and recognized her.

"That will not be necessary," said the blonde Romulan with a smirk.

Sela.

She intrigued Lyndisty, but she also scared her enormously. The Romulan had come from another universe and fell right into the merciless hands of Cartagia. His treatment of her and her people had not been kind. Her father had whispered about his degradations and his overwhelming obsession with the secrets of the woman's shuttle. Even she was appalled by what she'd learn. How could that monster have done such things to her? It wasn't like she was Narn or an animal of some sort. Since the fall of Cartagia, her exact status was largely unknown and why she'd accepted Knonto Denarri's profound apology and invitation to return to Centauri Prime, the place of such misery for her had been cause for much speculation. But she had come much to Denarri's delight and everyone else's consternation. The Romulan woman had attracted a great deal of attention at Court. Many tried to incur her favour. Many more were cautious of the alien.

She rarely said anything, did anything or talked to anyone other than Denarri and a few of his closest confidantes. She merely waited and watched, dealing with the occasional potential assassin that was part and parcel of Court life with brutal efficiency. Lyndisty's friends had once persuaded her to ask her father about the alien, but all the Lord-General Jorah Marrago had said was her name, 'Sela'.

The shadows seemed to part around the Romulan as she stepped forward. Lyndisty flicked a quick glance at the guard, who was resolutely looking away. Evidently Sela troubled him as much as she did her.

_Why now, at this very second?_

_**Sol System**_

_**EA Huntsville; **_

_**Captain Cassandra Holliday commanding**_

The crew of the _Huntsville _had never seen had any encounters with any of the Federation ships. Yes, Sanders had seen images of them but never had the fortune, or misfortune as the case may be, to see them up close and personal. Personally she was elated that they had come as she was on the side of establishing closer relations with them. The officer exchange program that had barely gotten off of the ground was something that she had applied for.

"How long before they arrive?" she queried.

"They said any moment, Ma'am."

They would have to hurry once they came out of their warp drive FTL. The fleet was at full acceleration. "Do we have anything on the scanners?"

"Negative."

Moments later, a massive distortion wave close to one million kilometres behind them, in many ways very similar to a jump point exit appeared directly behind them. Several ships appeared on their scanners.

"They're insane! They're coming in way too fast!"

"Collision alert!"

Emergency sirens barely started to blare when four ships effortlessly overran the fleet slowing down to relative speed in from of them. The Earthforce fleet was at full burn the Fed ships seemed not to even strain keeping their distance in front of them.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. She knew they were fast but this? It was like the fleet had been standing still. Such power. It was actually thrilling to see Human-based technology with such power and she found herself hoping that if they all survived that the politicians wouldn't screw everything up. "Apparently we're a bit slow to them. Secure from collision alert."

"Secure from collision alert, aye."

In front of her she could see four ships. Two were similar, the _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_, distinctive with their geometrical shapes and unique saucer shaped structures proudly announcing exactly what they were and what they represented. To Cassandra, they looked like warships, alien from what she was used to but warships nevertheless. She knew that to others, they had resembled civilian or maybe diplomatic carriers with minimal defensive armaments, but to her, they represented instruments of deadly force and at the same time the possibilities of unlimited exploration. It was what she hoped maybe Earthforce my turn into one day when everyone got themselves together. Multiple species working together for mutual safety and kicking hostile butt.

The other two vessels were clearly Federation built but different in design. First, they were smaller. The _Saber_, she knew of. The other even smaller _Olympus_-sized ship she didn't immediately recognize. "What's the small one?"

Ensign Lukaski answered, "_Defiant_ class, heavy escort designate. INTEL believes it has enough firepower to take out at least ten _Omegas_ on its own without breaking a sweat." As he spoke al of the ships could be seen shimmering for a moment. Then they were covered with some type or armoured covering that protected most of the exterior. He whispered. "Deployable armor," he said. First it wasn't there, then it was. It just shimmered into existence. "We always knew they had it but I think this is the first time we've seen it activate." Next to him, the sensor officer was doing his best to record as much of the incoming data as possible believing (correctly so) that it would be invaluable in the future.

"How do they do that?" she whispered.

_Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ began firing objects into the distance. Whatever the more than two dozen objects were, the speed was incredible as the objects streaked away quickly disappearing from sight. At the rear of both of the larger ships the bay doors opened and several smaller vessels emerged, quickly vectoring to travel side by side with the larger ship to join the other ships tucked in under both capital ships. The effect was more than stunning considering the relative speeds all of the ships were moving at. There were two types of oversize fighters.

_Peregrines_," the tactical officer said pointing to the larger of the two types. He knew every class of Federation ship by sight. "The others are _Cobra_ class, heavy fighter bombers, capital ship killers, all of them," he told his captain. Those ships he'd seen records of during the practice drills that happened seemingly an eternity ago.

The engines of the fighters flared and they vanished in distortions of light and energy.

"Captain, we're being hailed by the _Enterprise_."

"Let's hear it."

"_This is _Enterprise_ to all Earthforce vessels,"_ she heard Picard say._"We have just launched a series of subspace beacons to be used as a series of markers to aid you reach Earth to defend Earth. These beacons are submerged in what we refer to as subspace, however they are configured to transmit signals in hyperspace. Because the transmitters are submerged in a layer of subspace, the enemy will not interfere with the transmissions. There is nothing we can do concerning the vulgarities happening in hyperspace at this moment however, if you follow the signals, they will safely lead you to your destination. We are proceeding to Earth to aid in its defense. _Enterprise_ out."_

Captain, we're getting readings from all Federation ships, the sensor officer started. "They're powering up. I think...Lord! The fighters, their power readings skyrocketed. If I had blinked I would have missed it."

"They're gone," Holliday gasped. One second they were there, the next, all of them were gone long before their characteristic FTL distortions disappeared. A moment later, the Federation capitals powered up and took off like accelerated tracer rounds, left the fleet like they were standing still.

This time she whispered to her First Officer next to her, with his mouth opened like a fish after witnessing the same sight. "How do they do that?"

He simply shook his head.

"Captain, Jupiter fleet has acknowledged and are starting their jumps. Taking the storms into account, estimated ETA to Earth is thirty minutes and confirmed. They are receiving beacon signals, very strong. General Abrams is ordering all ships to converge on beacons designate zero-zero-one."

"Beacons, ensign? Clarify."

"Yes, ma'am. There were six of them in the point of entrance in a hexagon formation, like a doorway."

Holliday straightened up and threw a glance at her navigations officer. "You heard the General. Take conserve-protocols offline and don't spare the engines. Secure ship for storm crossing. Reactors at one hundred-ten percent. Energy weapons on standby. All ships prepare to jump on my signal. Heading to beacons zero zero one. How long?"

"ETA, in ten minutes. _Boston, Bolivia, Johnsburg_, and _Wilsonville_ combat groups have opened up jump points. They're clear. _Alsip, Palos_ and _Newark_ combats are clear."

"_Huntsville_ group acknowledges. We have a green light.

"Ensign, jump in five, four, three two, one..."

_**Imperial City, Centauri Prime**_

Lyndisty uncertainly curtsied falling back on her training which was all to real in the moment. She had never been this close to Sela before. She had never even heard her speak before. "My lady, I would have thought you would have been with the Council," she said hesitantly.

"I was," she said. Her voice was strange. She was speaking Centaurn flawlessly, but with a harsh accent, as though something grated in her throat. Every so often there came an unusual pause in the middle of a word, and a visible mismatch between the words and the movement of her lips. "I left. I have little use for the struggles of a primitive race against an enemy that the Romulan Star Empire would find a worthy challenge. " Sela paused for a moment, her eyes staring off into the distance. "Perhaps," she said slowly, "I spoke to hastily."

She had heard her father speak of those terrible aliens bent on erasing life from the universe. Supposedly, they were much worse than even the Shadows themselves. She shivered. "What's happening?"

Sela gazed at the young lady of the Court through narrowed eyes. "We are slaves of history. If we are to make history, we must break the chains. But I fear that this is not possible. We do not make history. We can only hope to survive it."

"What?" Lyndisty said. The word came out a little garbled. Surely, this Romulan could not mean what she thought she meant!

Sela still gazed at Lyndisty through hooded calculating eyes. "You remind me of someone who had to survive the nature of her parents and the nature of politics. Consider what I said to be a warning. Take whatever precautions you think necessary, but do not tell anyone of this. Do it quickly. Time is short, shorter than you know."

"But…. And what about...?" She looked at the guards.

There was a flicker of a smile on Sela's face. "They have not heard us. They have not even seen me. I've observed that this is the nature of your Royal Court." Then Sela turned, moved back to the corner, and disappeared around it.

Lyndisty trembled a little, and checked her weapons. All of them. The two daggers hidden up each sleeve, one in each slipper, a garrotting wire fixed into an innocuous necklace and a poison capsule in a ring. They were all there, most of them insisted upon by her father after the incident with the Narns at _Babylon Five_ when she was temporarily betrothed to Vir Cotto. She should be safe from most assailants, but somehow…she did not feel comforted by that. In fact, she felt quite the reverse.

Ten minutes later, the meeting ended and her father came out, his face dark. He still offered to take her shopping, but she found herself not in the mood.

No, she wasn't in the mood, not at all.

It was a dream. It was all a dream. It could only be a dream. Or a nightmare.

Knonto Denarri, an admiral in the Centauri Royal Navy, and now Regent of the Centauri Republic, was world-weary. He gazed up at the red moon in the early night sky through a window of the throne room. He was a military man, not a politician. Yet, to be Regent meant he must be a politician, however amateurish he might be. Denarri hated playing the Great Game, yet the Great Game of Houses was how Centauri society functioned.

And now the creatures that even the Vorlons had feared were coming. In the recent meeting of the Privy Council, Defense Minister Cholini had reported that the aliens had departed the Courtor System. Intelligence Minister Durano then reported that vessels of the Sinhindrea had been sighted by patrols at the edge of the Centauri Sector and that a fleet of their ships was en route to the Centauri home system. To make matters worse, beacons at the star systems of Alpha 1, Bentat and Elatta had reported the detection of another large alien armada moving through hyperspace. This armada was not Sinhindrea but as the star systems' locations indicated on the way from the frontier toward the Centauri home system. It clearly presented a threat to Centauri Prime. Especially when combined with the garbled warning sent by a Centauri police cutter at Kazomi Seven.

Vultures circling the body in the desert.

It was then that the Regent requested military assistance from the Earth Alliance through Ambassador Cheryl Roman. She sorrowfully had to turn down the request as Earth Alliance intelligence had informed her of another Sinhindrea fleet approaching the Sol System. Earthforce would need all the ships it could summon for the defense of Earth. Most likely they were at war this very moment. Centauri Prime was not a priority for them. It was a bitter reality but one he understood completely. Why would someone come to his aid when their own was being threatened. _'We wouldn't'_, he thought realistically.

Durano had commented – and he chuckled bitterly at the man's ability to understate – that the Sinhindrea was striking all of the three remaining Great Powers, including Minbar, Earth and Centauri Prime. Grand Fleet Admiral Dromo had pledged to summon as many warships he could find to the defense of Centauri Prime while Guardsman Elite Tavastani confirmed the mobilization of troops on Centauri Prime itself if the worst comes to pass. Well, the worst '_was'_ about to come to pass and he was afraid that the Great Houses and even the military didn't fully understand what was happening. It was like watching an incoming summer storm and seeing all of the signs, yet hoping that it wouldn't rain on you. The Houses had read the reports on the battle of Z'Ha'Dum, seen the destruction and still hoped against hope that the incoming storm would pass the by.

Denarri would have preferred that the more experienced Lord-General Marrago be Regent instead of himself. But Marrago had refused the position and perhaps, he was wise to do so. Nevertheless, Denarri was a patriot and someone had to step up to take the reins of government upon the death of Cartagia. So his role as the Regent or the Enlightened Dictator as he was called by some behind his back, had ordered House Tavari to step up the production of warships in the Hevaria Orbital Shipyards over Tolonius Seven, and House Xarmov to shift production from commercial vessels to warships. Lord Tavari was given what specifications that the Centauri were able to glean from their study of that Romulan shuttle before it was destroyed. Both Tavari and the Royal Navy were given information by the few Centauri taking classes at the Starbase _LaBarre_. Soon, the Centauri would be able to field much more powerful warships, not counting the few _Vorchans_ upgraded with Romulan-derived technology. Back-engineering could do only so much in what little time they had. A few prototypes – maybe. He hoped it wasn't too late to lose too little.

The gate into the throne room opened. It was the Minister of Protocol, Milo Virini. He was shaking like a leaf. "Excellency! Ah…Excellency, it's Lord Jano." Virini looked shocked and kept raising fluttering hands up to his aging face.

Denarri knew that Virini kept himself out of the Great Game, but no one who stays in the Royal Court could remain untainted by the it for long. He had a tendency to giggle at innocuous comments and events, and the usually giddy nobleman was rumored to have a fondness for pastels. As Minister of Protocol, he had a lot of prestige but very little real power except where orchestration of court rituals was needed. Denarri nodded to the sole member of Royal Palace Guard to come with him as he followed the foppish minister.

Navigating the labyrinthine corridors of the Royal Palace, they were soon in the quarters of Lord Jano, one of the courtiers.

Jano was hanging from a chandelier by the neck.

Denarri's military eyes quickly swept the room. An overturned chair was under the hanging body. There was a note on a nearby table.

'_When all usefulness is over, when one is assured of an unavoidable and imminent death, it is the simplest of sentient rights to choose a quick and easy death in place of a slow and horrible one. Until we meet again under the eyes of the Great Maker.'_

The Regent was silent. The recent meeting of the Privy Council must have impacted Lord Jano much more than he thought. Jano was a courtier who was fond of Emperor Turhan who used to carry him on his shoulder when Jano was a child in the Palace. The reports of enemy's power and depravities must have pushed Jano over the edge and the noble courtier wouldn't have liked to live to see Centauri Prime ravaged by the alien inter-dimensional invaders. If the powerful Federation starships and Minbari Federation had difficulty with Sinhindrea vessels, then Jano likely couldn't see how the Royal Navy could handle the coming alien onslaught.

Denarri knew that hanging wasn't what he'd call an easy death, but it was indeed much easier than the fate of those who met the Yonji Sinhindrea in person. He'd heard people call the inter-dimensional aliens Lords of Death and the Harbingers of Death beside Lords of the Realm Beyond. They had so many names that it was becoming a fact that their mere mention was beginning to strike fear in the hearts of the people. This was likely why many more people have attended the temples of Morgoth than usual to pray and appease the god of death.

Denarri felt that because they were Centauri, they should endure the fear and face Death. He understood why Jano chose this course even if he personally wouldn't do it precisely because he was Centauri.

The Sinhindrea had just caused the first official death on Centauri Prime.

Denarri squared his shoulders. Very well. Centauri lived their lives for appearances, position, status and titles. These were the things by which Centauri defined themselves. But beneath the masks they were forced to wear, there was emptiness.

To hell with appearances!

_**EAS Glazunovka:**_

_**Defensive line-Earth **_

_**Sector zero-zero-one**_

"They've broken through sector six six three."

That was the third time the enemy fighters had broken through the wall of starfuries and _Olympus_ gunboats in the last ten minutes.

"Have _Scorpion_ squadron plug the hole," Denisov snapped. Twenty Earthforce ships moved in to secure the gap and they were the last of first line reserves. They would have to keep the smaller ships from getting through. Meanwhile, he had bigger fish to kill. Three of the bulbous destroyers were coming in hard behind their fighters. If they got through, there was only the third line of defense. Those old ships wouldn't stand a chance not even with G.O.D. support. Once passed them there was nothing left but the LTS defences which would be all but useless against a space-based attack.

"Missile locks."

"All targets locked, sir."

"Fire."

The entire squadron of _Omegas_, _Theta_ class-missile carriers, and _Hyperions_ launched a spread of nuclear missiles in the megaton range directly at the four leading Sinhindrea capitals vectoring towards them. Ten seconds later, seventy-one missiles strike home, saturating the area.

"General, they've fired on the Tube runners and SHATTERFIST groups."

Get them away from the line of fire," Densivo screamed. That scream sent chills through the entire bridge crew. He'd never done that before in their presence.

"They've already started evasives," the Lieutenant Rumsfeld said quickly as he tracked the incoming weapons fired aimed at their heavy hitters. "Defensive measure deployed."

"_Telamon, Ajax_, and _Actaeon_ have been hit. _Diomedes_ has been damaged, correction, it's off the grid. Five of the escorts are down. Weapons fire!" said Rumsfeld.

"Nuclear strike ineffective "said Tactical. "Repeat strike ineffective. They must have modified their shields somehow."

"Sir, _Hector, Aegeus, Plainsfield_ and surviving escorts are jumping."

The General gripped the sides of his chair, understanding exactly what they were trying to do. They were attempting to evade weapons fire. One shot one kill. They didn't stand a chance trying to take the hit from those weapons. Still, it was a gutsy move, with hyperspace signals being jammed and the distortions in the local region, the only one they could have made. If they could remain stationary and not drift they stood a chance.

"Where is the _Yulin_ group?" demanded Densivo.

"At our flank, six thousand klicks, full burn."

"We need them to support _Scorpion_ group with everything they have. Order them forward."

"Yes, sir."

Twenty older _Hyperions_ supplemented with one hundred twenty _Aurora_ class Starfuries and an additional thirty gunboats scrapped together from the _Hemsley_ dry docks surged forward. They have confirmed orders and are moving into position. Behind them were the fire ships, devices of last resort to be used as ramming devices. It was an impressive but frighteningly desperate sight.

Denisov wished he had another fifty _Hyperions_ to throw in as support. _Scorpion_ had just engaged and was just as quickly being chopped to pieces by the big ships.

"That's it, General."

The man clasped his hands. They were cold and clammy. "Prepare to send a message to the _Warlock_, eyes to the President. _Democles_ group is moving in." There was a pause as he prepared his next statement. "I recommend that Operation _Safewatch_ should re-station to Archlow sector." There, he'd said it, told the President to run.

"The _Warlock_ gives its complements and acknowledges. _Safewatch_ is a go. The _Alexander_ has broken off is vectoring here coming in hot. ETA two minutes."

"Good. We will need her fire power."

"General. We've just got a transmission from the Federation ship _Enterprise_. Their fighters are about to engage enemy combatants. They are suggesting that our closest ships retreat and attack from range."

Denisov allowed himself to crack a smile, the first one since the battle began. A dozen small vessels appeared from nowhere making a staggered attack run on the second closest enemy capital. The Starfleet fighters were already passed their target as the huge ship staggered from multiple antimatter torpedo strikes. The force field protecting the ship and its power core collapsed and the ship went nova immediately thereafter. The smaller one point three kilometer destroyer vaporized itself. Its first counterpart immediately slowed, its own energy shield increased significantly in preparation for an imminent attack by this new threat.

The change in mood on the bridge was palpable.

"It's about time," he whispered. He was the first to admit it. Earth's chance at survival had just improved from 'dismal' to 'maybe'.

_**Imperial Palace **_

_**Centauri Prime**_

Denarri would make sure that Centauri are proud to be Centauri when the Sinhindrea arrive at their Home world. He remembered how the Earthers fought the Minbari in their war with them. As they continued, he spoke out loud with Virini, making sure his guard could hear him whether he pretended to or not.

"When I spoke to Ambassador Londo Mollari about the Earthers and their war with the Minbari he told me something that I will always remember. I cared little for them but it was a shame to see such an interesting and diverse species be wiped out and I was curious. He said that the Earthers knew that they were doomed. Where another race would surrender to despair, the Humans fought back with greater strength. They made the Minbari fight for every inch of space. They would weep, they would pray, they would say goodbye to loved ones, then throw themselves without fear or hesitation at the very face of death itself, never surrendering. Their stubborn nobility told them that when they ran out of ships, they used guns, when they ran out of guns, they used knives and sticks and bare hands. The Humans were magnificent. In the face of such calamity, should the Centauri be any less? I can only hope that when it was my time, I might may die with half as much dignity as the Earthers had in the end. But now isn't the time to think about dying. Now was the time to fight for the still living!"

He was determined that if it was indeed the Centauri Republic's time, it'd go down fighting just as proudly as the Earthers had against the Minbari.

Yes, Regent, " Viniri said dutifully.

The soldier of the Palace Guard, of course said nothing.

Footsteps sounded. Denarri, after a second, knew that they weren't echoes of their own footsteps. The snick of a sword being bared sounded. The three men paused warily.

A drop-gate suddenly fell, blocking Minister Virini from Denarri and the Palace Guardsman. Just before the gate blocked off all view of Virini, the minister raised both hands in surprised horror with a panicky "Ooohhh!"

Turning around from the drop-gate, Denarri saw that silver-haired Lord Vole was standing before him in the hallway. The guardsman stood by, grasping his sword and studying the Regent closely.

So. The guard was in league with Vole.

"I knew you were ambitious, Lord Vole. I didn't expect this to come so soon."

Vole chuckled as he nodded at the guardsman who was still carefully watching the Regent.

Though he was the Minister of State, Denarri never liked him. An overambitious fool from the Court, his plans had little subtlety about them, and even a child could have read his ambitions for the throne.

"Poor Lord Jano provided an opportunity." Vole shook his head. "There was something that Emperor Cartagia once said, 'The Emperor is the soul of the people, the center of the Republic. This world may perish. The Emperor goes on. We go on!' For all his insanity, Cartagia was right in some things."

A rage rose within Denarri's heart. "Cartagia nearly destroyed our world. He was mad!"

"Insanity has never stopped anyone else from being Emperor, has it? The thirteenth Emperor had made a small fruit tree his Minister of Defense, and hardly anyone had complained." Vole chuckled. "But then, compared to most of the other ministers at the time, the fruit tree was probably the most efficient of the lot. It was the only one never to try to seize power for itself." Vole's smile now disappeared. "Denarri, you're mad for thinking you could lead the Centauri people against the Sinhindrea."

"And you think you can?"

"You're certainly not the Emperor, are you? Well, after this, an Emperor will save the Centauri people." Vole drew himself up taller with pride. "Namely me."

Denarri's face darkened. "Dius Vintari is the heir."

"That bastard?" Vole scoffed. "Dius is a mere child!"

Denarri knew that Vole was right. Prince Dius was a bastard child, conceived of one of Cartagia's dalliances with a wife of Lord Vintari. Though an illegitimate child, his blood made him a rightful heir to the throne of the Centauri Republic. Though Denarri was a military man, he was conservative enough to keep to the old traditions of the Republic. He had silently vowed to himself that once Dius was of age, he'd step down as Regent and let the prince be Emperor. Or when the Centaurum has chosen a new Emperor, whichever came first.

And now, if Denarri was to die, Dius would be next to follow him into the afterlife.

"Denarri, did you know that they call you 'the benevolent dictator'?" Vole laughed.

"I thought it was 'the Enlightened' Dictator," he said sarcastically.

Vole Laughed again. "Enlightened? You? You're a benevolent fool. Freeing the Narn, making peace with the Starfleeter interlopers who killed my son! Your benevolence is leading us to ruin and death!" He raised an expensively decorated pistol and prepared to shoot. "For my son. For the glory of the Centauri people. For the glory of the new Emperor!"

A light flashed in the dark hall. Vole's face showed vast surprise as he dropped the pistol and fell down to the floor with a smoking burn mark on his chest.

Denarri turned to the guardsman who was still holding a Centauri PPG pistol.

Seeing the Regent's eyebrows rise in question, the guardsman said, "This crisis requires a military leader. A soldier-emperor. Vole isn't one. We are not in the days of the barrack-emperors." The guardsman shrugged as he holstered his pistol. "But you'll do."

"What's your name?"

"Durla. Durla of House Rokbala."

"Durla. You are now Captain of the Royal Palace Guard."

Durla drew himself up to his full height, swelling with pride. "I am yours to command, Regent."

The drop-gate rose behind them. Virini ran up to Denarri, panting with hands all a-flutter. "Regent! Excellency! Are you all right?" The minister spotted Vole's body. Virini's face was as long as a horse's as he realized that they were all victims of the Great Game. That convinced Denarri that Virini was not involved in the plot to murder him. "Ah…I…I see. Um. I mean I'll see to it that the body's removed."

Slipping back into his role as Regent of the Republic, Denarri nodded soberly.

The Great Game was still afoot. But he still lived to see another day.

He hoped he'd live to see Centauri Prime survive the Sinhindrea. The Great Game would never be snuffed out, but there wasn't time for this, Centauri fighting Centauri. "Viniri call the Military leaders to my chambers. Call the heads of all of the Great and Minor houses."

"Yes, my Regent."

"If we're going to survive, I want ever single ship we have on the line to protect our Home," he snarled frightening Viniri a bit. Benevolent I am, Enlightened, I'm more. We will not die like frightened children hiding under our beds as our home burns. We were the lions of the galaxy once. It is time to become that Lion once more. It's time to fight."

_**Sol System**_

_**Two hundred thousand kilometers from Earth**_

Two hundred _Thunderbolt_ and _Aurora_ class starfuries supported by eight _Olympus_ gunboats had already started their run at the smaller one point three kilometer Sinhindrea destroyer that had just witnessed its sister ship blown into its component parts by several newcomer ships utilizing more fire power than anything previously used by the creatures defending their home.

The vessel's shields had been configured to defend against the oversized kinetic and primitive energy weapons being used against them but the unexpected viciousness and efficiency of the attack brought the second destroyer to a halt as it prepared to counter the weapons used by this new enemy. Sensors revealed that the ships were small and the commander of the destroyer emitted a shriek when analysis quickly confirmed that these were ships similar to the ones that had stopped the Ukh'Us fleet cold in the star system that the sHp'kU and other creatures called Epsilon Eridani, cold. This was an unanticipated threat. All reports indicated that those ships could not have arrived in this sSol'kU system so quickly. A data burst was sent to the commander of the fleet informing her that another force had entered the system using a form of faster than light drive unaffected by hyperspace disturbance. Further that same drive was apparently faster than their own Kyv'r light speed drive. Their own deep immersive hyperspace propulsion was significantly faster than anything they'd come across in this universe so far until now. Their propulsion have been unique; not even the sVor'kU had something as advanced. Apparently, this home dimensional sHp'kU creatures were proving themselves to be more of a threat than already assumed.

Four light destroyers and escorts had been sufficient to crush any forward enemy elements. The enemy heavy projectile and energy cannon systems had been a distraction and a surprise as two destroyers and a light cruiser analog had been destroyed. But those threats had been removed either by their destruction, them retreating from the battle zone or by reconfiguring the shields to withstand their attacks. Several had fled into light immersion hyperspace where the turbulence would cripple or destroy them. Either way, they had been removed, but once more, the equation had changed.

The incoming small sHp'kU and changed vectors, preparing to take on the younglings in a straight up assault. The commander's sTeuthoide'kU escorts were now outnumbered and without support they were threatened with death. That left the newly arrived, enemy fighters to focus on her vessel. She was unable to do anything to help the others as one of her subordinates had warned of imminent attack by the sHp'kU beast fighters. The anger exhibited inside the ship by the crew was reflected in the rising temperature of the liquid environment that sustained the preferred Sinhindrea life support conditions. The eighteen foot-long, tick- like armoured crab swam-squirted to the ship's main control center. Unlike many of its kind, it chose to see instrumentation instead of relying completely on its telepathic links to see through the eyes of the crews. The hated sHp'kU warrior ships were gutting two of the larger _s__Teuthoide'kU_ escorts. Those two ships didn't have a chance as their shields were overwhelmed and their ships cut to pieces by phased energy pulses from long distance. It was an effective ploy and there was nothing the commander could do.

She assumed that her death was ineluctable although she would attempt to delay it as long as possible. The heavy cruiser coming in as support was still too far to engage although it was trying its best to close the distance before it was too late, but it would be too late for them. The commander ordered energy defence shielding to maximum and then ordered all fighters to be released to support and destroy these vermin.

Along the length of the ship separations appeared as the Sinhindrea squid-like war vessels separated from the sides of the ship like ticks. Many observers of the phenomenon watching from a distance would see the squid-like vessels wiggle, twist and bend before they straightened out into their rigid then easily recognizable configuration. Most people would have assumed that the ships were living entities, but they would be mistaken although it was true that the Sinhindrea vessels were living creatures – once.

The grown hulls belonged to several similar species that were grown in vast oceanic crops and once they very quickly reached maturity, the Sinhindrea removed most of the cerebral matter. Then it was replaced with cybernetic nodes that grew throughout the neural net of the animal. Once properly infiltrating the organism, the animal was gutted; internal parts consumed, and power supplies and necessary equipment added. The extremely tough carcass was processed and its conversion to a functional space craft completed. The shell had many of the properties of a Vorlon or Shadow vessel except that it was merely a flexible (or rigid depending) shell able to handle the rigors of space flight. Depending on overall size, the ship could contain as few as one or as many as twenty crew members.

Seventy percent of the fighters had detached from the destroyer before threat vibrations permeated the ship warning of hated enemy vessels converging to destroy her and her crew.

The _Peregrines_ were already making their attack run when the destroyer had finished its turn to face their enemy head on. Enemy shield strength was at maximum as the Sinhindrea prepared to protect themselves against the incoming antimatter and phased weapons about to hammer down. Smaller fighters were scattering away from the destroyer as quickly as they could, attempting to join their fellow ships now trapped by the Earthforce squadrons drowning them in weapons fire. Seconds later the _Peregrines_ fired a dozen micro-photon torpedoes directly at the huge enemy power source. Explosion raked the globes energy shield as the fast-moving, mini-starships streaked by. Enemy defensive fire missed the _Peregrines_ as the ship shook from the multi-megaton hits. The destroyer re-acquired the Federation mini-ships, preparing to unleash a full volley at its tormentors. It was struck once more from the rear as the USS _Rantoul_ de-cloaked less than twenty kilometers distant.

_**USS Rantoul, Saber-class **_

_**Commander William T. Riker commanding**_

"Fire, full spread."

A volley of photon torpedoes followed by a pair of quantums directly into the heart of the plasma globe. The shields on the destroyed failed. Two milliseconds later, the exotic plasma particles mixed with antimatter energy. Three milliseconds after that, the entire metal structure of the kilometer-plus long destroyer from the rear to beam fractured like an egg shell as the globe's containment vaporized.

The _Rantoul_ shook as exotic energy pelted its energy shields.

"Shields down three percent, recharging."

"Join with our _Peregrines_ and Earth Alliance ships."

"Yes, sir."

Undaunted, the _Saber_ joined the _Peregrines_ to place the surviving forward elements of the Sinhindrea in a pincher between Earthforce and them. The massacre was over in a matter of moments. Encouraged and reinforced, the surviving Earthforce ships redressed their lines and surged ahead to confront the Sinhindrea heavies that had suddenly slowed their forward momentum.

_**Tribulation Battle Cruiser Ynnx**_

"The equation has changed," Dyn'n'x's subordinate transmitted through the liquid that filled the hull of the Ynnx. He knew his commander was aware but he was required to inform her of the obvious and it would also inform the younger ones that didn't yet have the abilities to detect what had just happened from such a far distance.

Dyn'n'x had felt the sudden deaths of so many of the younglings and middle elders as their thoughts fell into the great void. So great had been the surprise that she devoted four of her eyes and two brain masses to the situation. So, the greater threat had come far quicker than they should have. The elder of the second had transmitted the warning via telepathy and electrochemical communication before surrender screaming to the great darkness. Tactics had to change immediately. The other sHp'kU defenders would most certainly be present and beginning their attack on the _Tribulation_ battle cruiser in a matter of minutes if not seconds. The Sinhindrea had already understood her musings translating them into orders. There was little time to waste. She was now one with her crew, with all of them thinking as one.

The Clovien hunter-killer escorts had felt her orders as well and were already using their formidable telepathic senses to identify the characteristic tastes of the sHp'kU ship called _Enterprise_. The Clovien savants scanned the immediate area for the 'taste'. The E_nterprise_ had been the first to destroy two Clovien ships but not before the tracking taste had been transmitted to all others. Earlier, two more Cloviens had ceased to exist at the station targeted for destruction. The two here would not underestimate their enemy. Unlike the others, these were matured one and a half kilometers of pure warship.

However, she had to make a decision quickly. In hindsight, it had been ill-advised to divert some of her forces back to the station with the presumption that they would force the meat to keep their ships stationed there to protect from another attack. Now she was forced to both continue and complete her mission, or retreat. If the threat ships were around, and she believed they were, then the mission would be more difficult to complete, she grudgingly acknowledged. If she removed her forces then the mission failed with losses incurred for nothing and the sHp'kU world would no doubt generate defences that could be a much harder shell to crack.

In the end, millions of inbred instinct won over logic. The sHp'kU defense was close to breaking and her fleet still had the firepower complete the mission against what was considered a primary threat. The forces sent back to destroy the station would return to home territory. Her forces here would continue and destroy the meat's home world because it was necessary.

Dyn'n'x created a thought packet, and ordered it sent to home space. If they failed then the First Among Firsts would know why and she would hunt down and destroy these creatures before they could spread their treacherous technology further among the other various meats. With the packet sent, she then ordered all other reserves active to defend and destroy all resistance.

_**USS Battleship Enterprise**_

_**Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanding**_

There was a flash of light and spatial distortion marking the arrival of three Federation starships, the _Enterprise, Ambassador_ and _Defiant_ into the battle. All three immediately attacked the rear most ships protecting the enemy flanks. Two light destroyers barely a kilometre long each detonated before they were fully aware that they were under attack. The _Defiant_ went after the smaller squid-like escorts. Enemy shields tried their best to protect them but the starship's type XII pulse phasers ripped through them, ate into the hulls and crippled three ships before they could mount any sort of effective defense. The _Defiant_ under the command of Lieutenant Commander Data, performed a micro-jump rendezvousing with the _Rantoul_ and the Earthforce ships who were just finishing addressing their lines for a coordinated attack

The first blood went to the Federation.

"Targets destroyed, Captain," announced Lieutenant Yar. "They were caught completely off guard. They never got a shot off. Heavy escorts are turning to engage."

"Acknowledged. Mister Hawk, give us some manoeuvring room."

"Aye, Captain."

_Enterprise_ turned gracefully, easily avoiding the wild shots fired by some of the closer escorts. The _Ambassador_ returned fire scoring a few hits with their pulse phasers but doing little damage other than stressing the shields of the target.

The rearmost elements hadn't responded fast enough to avoid being destroyed, but other destroyers and two cruisers were already turning to face their enemies. Both Clovien warships vectored in quickly, intent on destroying each one of the starships that had made a mockery of their rear defensive screen.

Unlike the standard Sinhindrea design which was essentially a huge forward facing gun-barrel design with one to four massive globes encasing exotic plasma used as power sources, the Cloviens hunter-killer warships were purely organic. The ships looked more like a flying partially opened clam with protrusions from the front of the ship. Those protrusions were weapons. Three main protrusions the length of the entire ship, served as the main cannons able to fire either plasma pulses or directed energy beams. The eight smaller protrusions were classified as secondary weapons, smaller but supremely powerful. The ship itself glowed intensely as its power source was infused throughout the entire ship. There were no obvious engines or thrusters, but it was known to use gravitic propulsion. Like the squid design, the ship had been created from a living organism, however whether that organism was still alive or not, sensors had been unable to determine. What was known was that these Clovien vessels as Guinan and Kosh had designated them were fast-moving, heavily armoured powerhouses. Their shielding wasn't as strong as Sinhindrea barrel-globe ships, but their natural armor more than made up for that deficiency.

"The first EF re-enforcements are arriving, ETA eight minutes."

"Then let's give them some room. Inform _Ambassador_ that we will engage the Cloviens and draw them away from the main force."

The _Enterprise_ vibrated slightly as a Clovien ranging shot seared space three kilometers from the port nacelle. The Sinhindrea vessel gracefully turned and continued its attack with both the Feds and Sins sniping at each other.

"Captain, they're following," Yar announced. "Their tracking systems unknown or more likely they're using their telepathy to track the ship. Counter measures are ineffective."

That was something that worried Picard. Apparently intelligence from several sources indicated that these Sinhindrea were savants, ones that relied on their telepathy almost exclusively as opposed to technology. That could explain why their capital ships were more organic in appearance. It might be more advantages for such entities to use organic ships that wouldn't interfere with their abilities as much, or maybe they were enhanced by the organic nature of their ships. All of that was so far unproven theory but what was known was that they tracked their prey using their telepathy and were very good at it. That was not to mention that they had limited abilities to influence more psychically sensitive sentients to turn against their own. All of these were dangerous advantages that Picard had to neutralize quickly if it came into play.

"Return fire."

"Phasers firing. Hit. Minor damage. Enemy is firing primary weapons."

The _Enterprise_'s impulse engines flared as the ship surged forward and to port, barely missing being hit. Locked on now, the Clovien surged forward closing the distance between itself and the starship that was responsible for the destruction of at least three other Clovien hunter-killers.

Orange-blue beams lanced out striking the Federation starship, which in turn fired type XII phasers back. The enhanced red beams intersected with the Clovien knocking it off course, but its armor protected it from serious damage. The ship re-oriented itself glowed even more brightly and charged again. Both ships struck out at each other, phasers and sustained plasma beams tearing at each other. Plasma missiles shot out from the separated hull of the Clovien Sinhindrea warship while two volleys of photon torpedoes followed by four quantums headed straight towards the rapidly evading Sinhindrea warship. The enhanced phasers, upgraded from the _Voyager_ data base, proved their worth much to the Clovien's extreme displeasure.

_**EAS Hector **_

_**Captain Jennifer Antonia Herrera commanding**_

Three modified _Novas_ and five _Hyperions_ had made it into hyperspace moments before the plasma torpedoes tracking them exploded. The surviving Tube Runners and escorts were relatively unscathed. Not so the SHATTERFIST squadron. Only two survived of the four that had tried to escape. Now, all of the escapees were together maintaining position less than an estimated light minute from the jump point they had initiated.

"Update on damage report."

"Captain, we've gotten off lucky," her first officer said. "Four of our twelve reactor scrammed. Engine number two has been damaged. It'll take five days to repair under current conditions. The _Aegeus_, and _Plainsfields_ and five escorts were able to complete the jump. The _Drexel_ was damaged by the blast and is unable to navigate. The _Warren_ is assisting the _Drexel_ in maintaining position. Barrel numbers One and Two are damaged. We won't be able to fire them when we get back without a major overhaul."

Herrera nodded. That had been expected. The friction and speed of the projectiles was enough to cause damage on its own just as R &D had speculated. No one knew how durable these first generation weapons would be or how many shots could be fired under combat conditions, but they had performed to expectations. Now they needed to get back into the fight. But they hadn't been sure of their position. For all they knew they may have well been in earths' core or too close to the sun. Without the beacons, they couldn't be sure, being effectively blind.

It came as a welcomed surprised when the beacons signals started signalling. They were beacons but from a source that couldn't be identified in hyperspace and apparently the signal weren't drifting in the intense storms bracketing the region which was suspicious considering that the emissions were coming from points where sensors couldn't pinpoint the actual source in the first place.

It was several minutes later before they heard the first tachyon transmissions from both the _Enterprise_ and then General Abrams. The communications were surprisingly clear considering the turbulence and massive jamming coming from enemy ships as well as Earthforce.

"Order all ships and escorts to the rendezvous point. We all jump in ten minutes. All stations make ready. All weapons full power. Have the _Warren_ escort the _Drexel _and all other can jump as soon as the squadrons clear."

'_We're back in the war.' _

_**USS Ambassador**_

_**Captain Rachel Garret commanding**_

Again the Clovien struck, missed the first time, but then hit the _Ambassador's_ shields. Metaphasic shielding deflected ninety-five percent of the plasma energy but the kinetic energy still rocked the ship. _Ambassador_ evaded again, this time firing both phasers and iso-magnetic disruptors. The Sinhindrea tried to evade as phaser and disruptor energy stuck it continuously mid-center. Its shields dissipating the energy in continuous waves until the generators were overpowered.

Garrett, remembering past experiences, didn't let up for a moment. Now it was the Clovien's, turn to go full evasive, trying to break the energy lease that was tethered to it. The armoured shell held for almost four seconds before it cracked and broke apart. Phasers widened the newly created hole before it could heal and six quantum torpedoes tore the internal guts of the clam-shaped vessel. There was a psychic scream, one of pure hatred, tinged with the unspoken promise of vengeance that slammed at the minds of Garrett and her crew. It was so much like the death screams of Shadows yet, nothing like it at all. Shadow psychic screams, to the locals who had experienced it, tried to instil fear to its enemies. This scream did its best to provide the recipients with the understanding that retribution would be swift and memorable, and that there was nothing to be done to stop it.

In response, Garrett said defiantly to the fading echoes, "been there, done that. This makes three."

The internal glow of the Clovien vessel faded as the _Ambassador_ changed vectors to assist the _Enterprise_ just in time to witness the battleship blow the clam-like ship into two pieces. Again there was a scream, similar to the other one but it was brief merely an echo of the first. The Sinhindrea in that ship had died even quicker. Unlike the catastrophic explosions that usually accompanied the globe ships, the Cloviens simply broke apart into smaller and smaller bits until there was nothing left except small pieces of shell and huge amounts of radiation, an apparent trademark of Sinhindrea destruction. _Ambassador_ joined _Enterprise_ as thirty-five jump points opened releasing the rage of Earthforce against their enemies.

_**USS Defiant**_

Life or maybe Lieutenant Commander Data would have chosen the phrase 'continued existence' had changed for android since the departure of _Voyager_. Since his encounter with the 'other' Data and the Robot known as Robby, he had grown.

The interchange between him, Data and Robby had given him room to grow faster than he would have in this timeline. He had an emotion chip given to him by his counterpart. The knowledge of those experiences from the others was integrated into his positronic memory and because of that his command presence took a forward leap. His own experiences had enriched the other Data. He wasn't sure what changes there were to Robby if any. The robot was not an android. The protocols, it's very design precluded certain things that both androids were incorporated with. How it would affect him in the future was unknown at this time but he was sure the change if any would be most fascinating, and hoped to see the results.

Thirty-five jump points opened at the flanks of the Sinhindrea globe ships. A total of eight-five _Omegas, Novas, Hyperions,_ starfuries and _Olympus_ gunboats of various classifications were already firing at two of the larger cruisers almost directly in front of them. Those double globed ships were deflecting the huge amounts of weapons fire energy as they both turned to face their enemies. That was the one weakness that the Sinhindrea design had. They were offensive weapons platforms. Defenses were relatively weak as they relied on their defensive shield to protect them. The first cruiser detonated just as the second one began firing back. The plasma decimated four ships turning them into mist before redirect fire began hitting back. The double-globed cruiser being larger and more powerful than the destroyer analogs, charged the fleet firing and killing everything their beams contacted. The SHATTERFIST and two of the Tube Runners fired in unison supported by _Omega_ fire crippled the first layer of shielding only to discover that there was a second layer of shielding to contend with. The odds were severely stacked against it and the ship began retreating as its shield began to glow in intensity in response to continuous Earthforce firepower.

A third cruiser jumped into the fight and the fifty or so surviving Earthforce ships again found themselves on the defensive against two Sinhindrea heavies. Meanwhile the _Tribulation_ battleship continued towards Earth along with three escorts, plus four cruiser analogs, its four globes glowing ever more menacingly as it rushed into weapons range.

_**Tribulation Battle Cruiser Ynnx**_

Both Cloviens destroyed, barely enough ships to complete their mission, Dyn'n'x fumed as much as her species could. The FedsHp'kU's attack had been more devastating than anticipated. The Cloviens should have at least equalled their small ships and they had not. The enemy weapons and defences were more effective than previous encounters. As a lord, she couldn't fear them but she was wary and concerned and enraged at her situation. A _Tribulation_ battle cruiser was a valuable commodity and under normal circumstances she'd retreat and return but her earlier reasoning was still predominant in her and once more that finalized her decision. She'd sacrifice everything to destroy this world. Her orders were explicit to her surviving ships. Break through and destroy the world.

The ship surged forward.

_**USS Rantoul**_

'_I said it before, and I'll say it again',_ thought Riker. _'This is a tough little ship.'_

The _Rantoul_ had positioned itself in the center of the Earthforce formation already firing at the squadron of six Sinhindrea destroyers backed up by two of their larger coming right down their throats.

The first group of Earthforce relief ships were tied up in a major firelight with rear elements of the Sinhindrea force. Those reserve ships had quickly discovered that Earthforce wasn't going to lie down and die simply because they were outclassed. Instead they were fighting with a renewed sense of hope, desperation, and a stubbornness that was the trademark of Humanity. The Minbari and others had found this out and now so had the Sins. Fifty three survivors were locked in a battle to the death against another six of the destroyer and cruiser analogs. SHATTERFIST and Tube runners added their firepower, and the enemy was on the defensive. _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ were playing havoc with the main force's rear ships which were forced to engage to keep them away from the planet killer. Another ninety-two Earthforce ships were less than twelve minutes away.

Riker refocused on his own targets. Photon and quantum torpedoes were primed, the enemy already in range and charging hard. Surrounding him, Earth Alliance ships were ready, waiting for their targets to come into range. Five seconds later, the Humans fired. Five seconds later two hundred nuclear missiles supported by a dozen photon and quantum torpedoes slammed into the shields of the globe and squid ships. The nukes had little effect. The same couldn't be said for the photon and quantums which damaged shields allowing the nukes to have some effect. But no one was relying on the nukes to do the job. Lasers, plasma, particle, pulse phaser beams, all were blasting away for all they were worth. G.O.D. satellites were adding their impressive particle beams and long distance missile batteries into the mix. In their wisdom, Earthforce Terran defense had moved those defense Sats away from Earth to support the small fleet opposing the Sinhindrea who were already too close to home. The enemy fought back struggling to open a hole so that the _Tribulation_ battle cruiser could get into range.

Five, the six Earthforce died in the return fire. The defensive formation staggered but held. The _Yeager_ was moving now, targeting one of the dual-globed cruisers and all but ignoring the _Bane-of-Life_ single-globed destroyers. The Sinhindrea, already displaying for the first time, broke ranks as the larger ships tried to evade pulse phasers packing sufficient enough firepower to break through their shields. There was an explosion as one of the destroyer analogs when up after disintegrating three Earthforce _Omegas_.

Another destroyer analog succumbed to Earthforce, its shields collapsing. The explosion was so powerful that it damaged the ship next to it. That ship's shields collapsed and the ship was immediately raked with particle beam. The globe ship lost power as plasma leaked from the damaged compartment. Surprisingly, the ship didn't explode but began spewing deadly radiation into surrounding space. Just then, the _Alexander_ made it presence known, taking on one of its analog counterparts and dispatching it with impunity. Encouraged, Earthforce ships formed by her side and a slaughter began.

"Sir, Lieutenant Commander Data is hailing us."

"Pattern Riker Beta Four," he ordered. The ship turned on its Z-axis and began pursuing one of the heavy cruisers forcing it out of formation. "Onscreen," he ordered. "Data?"

"_Ninety two Earthforce ships have arrived and are engaging rear elements. Half that force is preparing for a micro jump to support frontline forces in approximately one minute. The _Defiant_ will assist you."_

"Excellent. Pattern Rika Beta Four."

"_Understood. Good hunting." _

The _Saber_ accelerated towards the cruiser analog presenting itself as a big fat target. The cruiser analog was out of position but correcting itself quickly. However, it was also isolated with no support. The smaller squid gunboat analogs and smaller fighters and the two remaining _Hyperion_-sized squid ships were locked in fierce battle with their Earthforce counterparts being supported by two _Peregrines,_ two _Cobra_ fighter bombers and about twenty-five starfuries.

The commander of the besieged cruiser analog hesitated for a moment as the two Federation ships hemmed it in from both sides with pulse phaser and photon torpedo fire. Within seconds the ship lost shields. The plasma globe cracked and the energy ate the entire ship from within.

"Ship destroyed," Lieutenant Liam confirmed.

Riker nodded. It was like hunting Klingons _D-Twelves_ in the old days. Isolating them and cutting them apart was a favourite tactic of the Feds during the war in that other universe and the technique worked just as well here.

"They've just made a tactical error," he told the crew as he looked at display to the right of the main screen. The Sinhindrea were trapped between two forces with no way out. Either they had to retreat or they'd be butchered. He doubted that Earth Alliance would be merciful enough to allow an escape. _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ along with heavy support were fighting their way to the huge four kilometer long battleship. But they had run out of time as well. The globes, all four of them, were starting to glow in sequence from rear to front. Already, their color had changed from a brilliant blue to an almost blinding white light.

The Earthforce survivors on the front line had just been re-enforced seconds ago.

Now it was time to engage that monster facing them from the front while the others attacked it from the rear.

"Shield status?" he barked.

"Shields at eighty-five percent and rising. Ablative armor at one hundred percent."

"Commander, the _Defiant_ is making its run."

"Earthforce will have to hold off the others. All weapons target Designate One. Fire when ready."

The _Rantoul_ joined its fellow ship and attacked head on.

The Battleship _Enterprise_ started its run, followed closely by _Ambassador_ and several Earthforce ships that were struggling – and failing to keep up. Shields at full, both ships attacked. Three dozen photon and quantum torpedoes followed by a half dozen tri-cobalt warheads added for flavouring hit _Designate One_ at ninety-seven percent the speed of light from the rear. At the same time the _Defiant_ and _Rantoul_ added another dozen photon torpedoes each into the mix. More than two thousand megatons collided with the top of the line capital analog, regarded as the third most powerful warship in the Sinhindrea arsenal. The ship didn't have a chance in the world of avoiding the saturation strike. Smaller escort analogs in close proximity simply disappeared in the combined flashes that created a second sun to those watching from Earth.

The _Tribulation_ cruiser Sinhindrea continued through the firestorm of naked energy and radiation, but the ship hadn't gone though unscathed. One of the globes was darkened, its energy completely spent in protecting the ship from that massive strike. The three surviving globes were glowing even more brightly now as extra energy was pumped into the shields. The _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ passed by, preparing to make a second run.

Surviving Sinhindrea broke from their own engagements ignoring Earthforce vessels and went after the Federation ships trying to relieve the pressure of the phasers, pulse phasers, iso-magnetic disruptors (a second generation isomagnetic disintegrator as the first design hadn't live up to expectations in the field as discovered by the Federation in their battles against the enhanced Cylon Empire _(See 'Evolutions': The Ruination War Books 1-3),_ and being supported by everything Earthforce was now throwing at it. The smaller threats were being ignored for the moment as far greater danger threatened to destroy their main capital. Help was greatly desired but in the end, the commander of the _Tribulation_ battle cruiser knew that she and her ship were doomed. Its shield was faltering and would die within five minutes.

But the Sinhindrea were more than trapped predators. They were paranoid, vindictive First Ones who destroyed other life forms with all the casualness of a Human stepping on a roach. Their own deaths were ultimately meaningless to them, but to those that threatened their species, they were not. The Sinhindi Delaxi, as they were once called by the Vorlons before they understood the true dangers of these creatures, did understand fear. But it wasn't the fear of death. No, it was the fear of the death of their species. Anything that could take up arms against them was considered threats to the whole, the greater the resistance, the higher the threat priority. The more effective the enemy defences were, the greater the threat was to them. The Sinhindrea from that third space would never stop at completely subduing any other species that dared to resist any purpose of theirs. Surrender was an unknown concept to them. There was only threat suppression, and domination. The fact that the sHp'kU had resisted so fiercely, and she recognized effectively, placed them on the higher threat level to be destroyed.

Point defense weapons that hadn't been used in more than two thousand years by the _Tribulation_ warship, now opened up to destroy those that dared to impede it. Plasma pulses glowed even brighter as the Sins tried to push their way through to get to their target. Around it, sHp'kU ships died and FedsHp'kU defenders shuttered from the retaliatory strikes, but still the sHp'kU fought back, enraging the enemy even further. Species escorts were diminishing even as the great ship killed nearly a score of sHp'kU ships and in spite of heavy losses and damage, the _Ynnx _pushed on, less than a minute from the edge of its effective main weapon's range. The distance however didn't stop it from firing. For two milliseconds, the shields went down before snapping back up...

_**USS Rantoul**_

"The enemy fired its main weapon, targeting Earth!"

Riker jumped out of his chair and move closer to the view screen. Just as suddenly as the Sinhindrea support had all but abandoned the fight, now they turned and went after the front lines with a vengeance and despite the support he and Data were providing, everyone had their hands full. The _Rantoul_ and _Defiant_ were faster more manoeuvrable, able to attack as well as retreat, however they couldn't abandon Earthforce and the enemy had suddenly focused their attention on his and Data's ship all but ignoring Earth's defenders. The surviving large globe ship cruiser analogs were similarly attacking _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ throwing massive amounts of firepower at them, trying to keep them from _Designate One_.

'_Or trying to gain time,'_ Riker correctly concluded.

The _Rantoul_ shook as three of the largest squid vessels fired, slamming into the _Saber's_ regenerative shields weakening them by almost thirty percent of their protection. Photons torpedoes saturated the three ships, destroying two of them and allowing Earthforce ships to butcher the surviving one.

The plasma energy blast continued on quickly spreading in size to two hundred killometers in diameter. The sun-bright plasma pulsed like a living thing as it continued toward its target.

It missed. It then exploded.

"Whatever they use for containment, only allows for a limited range," Ensign Kur-zu said, "about one half light second max. The released plasma will destroy any unshielded target but the amount of power that generated is over a hundred times the power used on Mars."

The ship shuddered by a near miss from a passing squid ship followed doggedly by three _Omegas_ intent on destroying it. Everyone could feel the increased tension the moment the pulse had been fired. The sense of urgency had been heightened and the organized ranks had turned into ragged combat.

"Inform _Defiant_ to break off his attack," he ordered. "Focus all weapons on _D-One_. We need to stop it from firing."

"The _Defiant_ acknowledges," Kur-zu said. He paused, listening carefully. "Sir, the _Enterprise_ is ordering an emergency evac of the area to all ships." His face went slack-jawed. "They're going to fire a full spread of Alphas!"

His heart had missed a beat as he had heard the order. "Disengage full impulse!" Riker ordered quickly. "Place us in the middle of the alliance fleet."

Time had run out and Picard had made the decision. The Alpha Mark-Three, antimatter planet cracker torpedoes were the strongest, most powerful warheads that Starfleet had created in his time line. The power in just one of those equalled to the blast could wipe out everything within three thousand kilometres. Twelve of them had never been fired at one ship before. Picard and Garrett were going for overkill and he wholeheartedly agreed. The only reason why they hadn't been used earlier was because of the numbers of friendlies in the area.

_Eight exatons of firepower!_ "First time for everything," he whispered.

Earthforce ships hadn't had to be told twice. They were evacuating the area as fast as they could. They didn't have a clue of what was about to happen but the reputation of Starfleet was considered the gold standard when it came to weapons. The tattered remains of _Omegas, Hyperions, Olympus_, starfuries, whatever else that could move were getting out of range as fast as possible. Like the _Defiant_ and _Rantoul,_ all of them were heading towards Earth and reforming their lines as they could. The Sinhindrea hadn't pursued the initiative as everyone retreated but instead they en-globed the main globed battleship in preparation of an attack they knew was coming. The Sinhindrea warships put a wall of weapons fire between _Designate One_ attempting to counter the imminent attack.

Already, both Picard and Garrett were making their runs. Several slower ships weren't going to make it out of the kill zone and there was nothing Riker or anyone else could do about it.

'_Casualties of war',_ he thought bitterly.


	34. Chapter 35

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

_**EA Omega Athena's Fury**_

Captain Tasaki forty-five million metric ton ship was moving as fast as it could to get out of the destructive range of whatever the Starfleeters were about to do. He didn't know what was about to go down but every indication of what he'd seen from this battle left very little doubt in his mind that something huge was about to happen and he didn't want his ship to be anywhere near it.

_Athena's Fury_ was one of the few ships that had, so far, survived the battle unscathed as it was regulated to escort duty to the most powerful ship Earth Alliance had. Running escort for the _Alexander_ and been an experience in and of itself as that ship's capability was a marvel. It had survived two direct strikes by enemy plasma weapons, something that no other Earthforce capital ship had done. It was burned. It was scorched. It was magnificent in its retaliatory strikes against the enemy. Escort duty was supremely dangerous in and of itself as another ship had the misfortune to discover. The _Romeoville_, _Alexander's_ other escort, had been completely destroyed, no survivors, another casualty in an ever mounting list of Earthforce defenders that had already grown so large that he hadn't want to think about it now.

The _Alexander_ was already a thousand kilometers ahead and pulling away with ease while his ship strained just trying to keep up and if she was running then indeed it was time to run. Thousands of survivors were being left behind to whatever was coming. It was a horrible realization, but time had indeed run out. Earth's safety came first. If he had been left behind, he would have understood completely, wouldn't have liked it but he could have agreed with the decision. He'd grieve for those about to be lost, but the threat wasn't over.

"The Fed ships are firing their torpedoes!"

What happened next would be etched in his and everyone else who saw it, in their memories for the rest of their lives. Twelve incredibly fast-moving missiles simultaneously struck _Designate One_.

On _Athena's Fury_ and other ships, consoles blew and entire systems shorted out as the blast wave buffeted every ship in the area. Auto filters slammed down on visual systems blocking the light and energy from burning out video and sensors feeds. Combined with the explosive nature of both the Alphas and the Sinhindrea plasma power source of the ship everything within four thousand kilometers ceased to exist. Burned-out husks both friendly and enemy were turned into their molecular components while any ship outside the destructive cone for another forty thousand klicks were knocked from their trajectories. All of the Sinhindrea escorts near _Designate_ _One_ had their shields shattered and their ships instantly incinerated with the larger globe ships adding to the carnage. The enemy ships out of immediate range were damaged most beyond repair with their pilots and crews cooked inside their cockpits despite their heavy shielding and natural protection. As suddenly as hit had begun, the battle was over. Any survivors were doomed as Earthforce's mandate would be to wipe them out.

Unfortunately, the Alpha strike had happened an instant too late.

"Captain!"

Tasaki needed only a second to understand what had happened. _Designate One_ had already fired an instant before it was vaporized. The ship was gone but the plasma torpedo as it was called was already on its way to its target. The containment field keeping the plasma coherent had ruptured however not enough to render it harmless. There had been no power build up recorded from the enemy ship or anything to indicate that the weapon had been fired, at least according to his ship's sensors, probably because it was already powered up in the first place. The ship from hell had unleashed hell and it was heading straight for Earth. The captain of _Athena's Fury_ could only watch in horror as death headed towards Earth.

Several Earthforce ships fired at the plasma torpedo frantically trying to detonate it. Particle beams and lasers saturating the area either missed or were absorbed. Nothing so far had affected or deflected the nightmare heading towards Earth.

"Impact in fifteen seconds!" the sensor officer snapped tensely as he continued to analyze what he was seeing. The captain could only watch impotently as the plasma torpedo continued unimpeded. His ship was out of position and could do nothing in time to aid his fellow shipmates trying to destroy it. One unlucky _Hyperion_ happened to be in close proximity when the plasma passed by. That ship received the backwash and promptly exploded with the remains swiftly eaten away as had so many other ships that had been hit by similar weapons. "Sir, analysis indicates that the plasma has for distinct sections. Its two pairs of groupings held together by the containment sheath. I can't estimate the power ratios! Eight seconds before it hits the atmosphere."

_They'd lost the battle for protect Earth!_ At that very moment every fear that he ever had crystallized in front of him. His home, his family everything they'd worked for, everything they fought for was lost!

Three ships, two of them Earthforce, the _Gleneagle_ and _Williamsburg_, were directly in the line of fire, weapons free, shooting at the incoming torpedo. The _Rantoul_ was positioned right next to them. In the middle of particle and plasma and phaser beams, two bluish white balls shot out at almost point blank range.

"Sir, a transmission from the _Rantoul_!"

Tasaki hadn't heard him. His attention, as was everyone else's was riveted to the view screen in front of him.

The plasma beam lost containment in the three of four units and they exploded. Both Earthforce ships disappeared as the energy washed over them all. The _Rantoul's_ shields flared and the ship disappeared as well. A greatly diminished sheath of plasma continued towards the planet. The remains of the torpedo entered Earth's atmosphere parting the clouds before it slammed onto the surface...

"Captain!"

_**Earth**_

_**8:23 pm Central standard time**_

The people of the city of San Angelo, Texas of the United States were treated to a spectacular not to mention terrifying view of the space battle being waged to determine the fate of their existence. On Earth the majority of the people were in a state of complete panic trying to find secure shelter, somewhere, anywhere, while others were glued to the continual live coverage by ISN and every other News organizations on the planet.

Still others focused their attention on the sky watching a battle close enough to be seen by the naked eye.

They were the ones who saw the flash.

Ones who hadn't been immediately flash-blinded, witnessed the clouds suddenly dissipate, and watched the ten kilometer-wide energy pulse fill the sky an instant before they too were blinded. Ground zero occurred three miles outside the city limits of San Angelo, which didn't matter as the entire city complex was vaporized by the initial explosion. The nuclear-like blast was but simply a trigger. The plasma torpedo ignited one mile above the surface of the planet Earth pulverizing everything underneath before igniting. The greenish yellow plasma slammed into the ground and started to spread in all directions, consuming everything in its path. It consumed soil and rock to a depth of a eighth of a mile. To the east, Abilene, Fort Worth, and Dallas were incinerated as the plasma spread at speeds upwards of two hundred miles per hour. To the north in Nebraska, the city of Grand Island disappeared. To the west, the cities of Phoenix and Payson were totally annihilated. To the south the wave spread into Mexico destroying San Pedro, and Monclova. Mexico City was turned into lifeless, barren, wasteland.

The wave continued to spread increasing speed to a rate of more than three hundred miles per hour. All everyone could do was watch as what would be known as the Great Burn spread across the North American Continent.

_**Centauri Prime**_

"Lord Surkel and Lady Celina of House Milifa!"

The valet who had loudly announced these names bowed as the identified guests entered the palatial residence of House Marrago.

Lyndisty curtsied for the umpteenth time to welcome the noble guests into her home. Tonight, there was a feast that was planned and organized by her aunt, the Lady Drusella. It was supposed to further the political position of Lyndisty's father, the Lord-General Marrago. But the emergency presented by the Sinhindrea aliens kept Marrago from attending his own feast.

Lady Drusella was not about to let that interfere with dinner plans.

The valet announced, "Lady Celes and daughter Senna of House Refa!"

As Lyndisty curtsied once more to incoming guests, she thought perhaps that was unfortunate. She had suspected that Drusella also intended the feast to be a time when suitors could be attracted, or lured, more likely. Why, Aunt Drusella even had her dressed in a gown of tersk! Extremely expensive and normally reserved for noble ladies, it was a thin iridescent fabric capable of changing color according to body heat and chemistry.

"Lord Valo and Lady Delasi of House Hessius!"

_Curtsy._

Once, House Marrago had thought to connect Lyndisty to Vir Cotto, thus tying her House to the rising star of House Mollari through House Cotto. But the hidden scandal surrounding Vir's secret had postponed the betrothal indefinitely.

She looked around at the large foyer through which the guests were moving toward the palace's ballroom. House Marrago's residence was one of the more renowned palaces of the capital city. A sumptuous affair, the Moika Palace sat beside the same artificial river that flowed through the Royal Palace complex and was a centerpiece of the Kironeth River-walk Park. Built on the orders of an eccentric lord during the early days of Earth-Centauri contact, it was supposed to be a copy of a palace of the same name in one of Earth's major cities. Lady Drusella had once harped on the need for Lyndisty to be proud of that fact because it'd be included in her dowry.

"Lady Ladira of House Kiro!"

As Lyndisty took another of the tiresome curtsies, she stole a glance up at the lady who was said to be a seeress.

She was not attractive.

Ladira's facial structure looked rather severe. As Aunt Drusella had repeatedly taught her, the general rule of the Centauri aristocracy was that the more ugly a woman was and still remained attractive as a marriage prospect, the richer and more powerful her House was.

Lady Ladira looked slightly ill. She pressed a hand to her stomach as she returned Lyndisty's curtsy.

"Are you all right, Lady?"

Ladira waved a hand dismissively. "I'll be fine. It's just the rigors of the carriage ride across the city."

Almost as if her body wished to betray her claims, Ladira swayed slightly on her feet and she gasped for a while. Visibly making a conscious effort, she straightened, and then curtsied once more. "Thank you for your invitation, young Lyndisty."

Lyndisty shrugged and turned her attention to the still incoming guests.

The feast had excellent food from all over Centauri Prime. Aunt Drusella really went all out with tonight's feast. Lyndisty especially enjoyed the Roopo balls, which were for some odd reason similar to Earth's meatballs and Narn's Breen. Other food available were Jurbeen, a recipe popular among minor functionaries of the Royal Court that featured chunks of smoked Treel fish in a cheese and rikling sauce; Pinaldi, a savory pastry dish filled with a variety of cheeses, foolash and irradiated watsuls, and it was known to be a particular favourite of Emperor Turhan; Treel fish served encrusted with pasta in a tawloo fat sauce; Japoti, a sweet pastry that went well with the hot sweet green and frothy Jhala drink; Snicks, a confection made from sweetened doola nuts and flibie tree nuts with a crispy coating; and of course, the ever-present Brivari wine.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the feast, the hubbub of chatter filling the banquet hall. Everyone, that is, except Lady Ladira.

Lyndisty peered at the lady as she stared into a gold-chased goblet full of brivari. She seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"Now, my dear, the Court can take care of itself," Lady Drusella was saying to Lady Celes Refa.

The widow of Lord Antono Refa scoffed. "My husband died because of the disruptive influence of those so-called Federation aliens. If he was the Prime Minister or even the Regent, he'd be able to sweep those aliens out of Courtor, no problem."

"Oh?" laughed Drusella as Celes' little daughter, Senna, rolled her eyes. "The Royal Navy hasn't been able to dislodge them at all. Why, they couldn't stop them from destroying several of our jump gates!"

"My husband had…associates who had the power to throw them out of the Republic." Celes shook her head sorrowfully. "If only my nephew, Krona, is able to inherit the association." She halted as a thought occurred. "Now, we must get together another time and invite Ambassador Cheryl Roman to one of our little gatherings. Imagine, a woman in political power! If only I could—" Celes stopped abruptly.

Other conversations elsewhere at the banquet table likewise ceased either abruptly or slowly as the guests noticed something amiss. Puzzled, Lyndisty turned to her aunt and followed Drusella's gaze which was full of dawning horror.

Lady Ladira was rising to her feet.

"Anti-Life is coming," hissed the seeress, swaying drunkenly. Ladira reached out her arms, as if for Lady Celes across the table, but she backed away in her chair with fear. "The Harbingers of Death are coming for us all. Fire…death…pain….

"The Hand of Death shall reach Centauri Prime and consume us all.

"Fire…death…pain…all here shall die. Surely you…and surely I.

"Fire…death…pain…. Flee! Flee before the shadow of Death, destroyer of worlds! Stay and we must die. Surely you…but firstly I. Birds and reptiles shall let us breathe. Refuse them and the Dark City shall consume us. Fire, death, pain."

Ladira fainted.

Shouts and yells erupted in the banquet hall as noble lords and ladies scrambled for the exit. Overcome with the emotion of the disaster that the banquet had suddenly become, Lady Drusella fainted in her seat.

Lyndisty, for her part, sat and stared at the space previously occupied by Ladira.

"Great Maker!" shouted a noble lord as he pointed out a tall window. Outside, a man doused himself with liquid fuel, cried out that he refused to go to the Dark City, set himself alight and stood there in the riverside street in front of Moika Palace, his screams ascending to the surrounding opulent palaces and apartments.

Lyndisty remembered the half-warning given by the Romulan woman Sela at the Royal Palace.

"I am at a party that announces our deaths," She whispered to no one in particular.

She fled to a distant corner to be terribly sick.

_**Sol System**_

"_...People of Earth are still reeling in this unprecedented act of barbarism by the aliens President Luchenko has called the Yonji Sinhindrea, the same barbaric species that attacked Mars less than a year ago with horrific results. Thousands were killed in that attack, but this act of brutality has no equal in any of the annals of Terran history. Again, much of the North American continent consisting of the United States has been devastated. Ground zero was somewhere in the state of Texas and the devastation spread as far as New Chicago greater metropolitan city townships and as far west as San Diego. The blast wave travelled as far north as the state of North Dakota which has been wiped off of the map and the energy wave has travelled as far as Alabama before starting to dissipate. The country of Mexico has been wiped off the map as has the countries of Costa Rica and most of Panama. Within the blast zone, less than a hundred survivors have been found so far. Again as reported earlier, the death toll in the United States is estimated to be about two hundred thirty million, or half the current population. In Mexico estimates have risen to one hundred eighty million. The environmental impact is still being weighed, and the loss of Atlantic and Pacific waters and life inside those waters, the result of the weapon used has yet to be determined. The number of people injured and trapped at the edge of the blast perimeter may reach as high as six hundred million. The numbers of people blinded either temporarily or permanently by the explosion of the planet killer may be as high as two billion…"_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood alone unmoving, staring out the small window inside his Ready Room. The lights were off as they had been for the last hour. The ships under his command – no _Enterprise_ – had been too late stopping the alien ship from using its primary weapon against Earth.

He'd been a soldier for most of his career in Starfleet which was ironic really since he had always wanted to be an explorer instead of a soldier. But, all of that was taken away from him and the Federation with the start of the Klingon war. Those were the dark days when an unprepared Starfleet was slowly being taken apart piece by piece by the Klingon Empire. It was during those early days that Starfleet had been hurt the most. Federation vessels weren't military vessels and the large number of lost fleet engagements had proven that point beyond anyone's doubt. There had been those who wanted to surrender immediately and had brought intense political pressure to do so. The Peace at any Price' movement almost doomed the war from the start and sufficiently delayed defensive measures long enough to effectively cripple the Federation.

There were nights when he stared at the ceiling trying to understand why so many Admirals had suddenly become so incompetent. Those decisions were the cause the millions of deaths and lost engagements. The reassignments of ships and crews which made no sense;, the unsteadiness of even some of the staunchest politicians wanting to prosecute the war who suddenly seemed to lose focus, delaying the authorization of critical resources at the worst of times all had served to cripple the Federation. The delay of the launching of the _War-Galaxy_ was, in his opinion, another in a series of grave mistakes that had helped place nails in the Federation's coffin.

There had been quiet murmurs about a conspiracy, but he had dismissed that. However, sometimes he wondered why things had gone so badly_…and was it that long ago_?

This time, this place, another war. So much lost, a world barely saved from attempted genocide. Conflict arising everywhere.

The destruction of so many ships and loss of life fell on top of him like a mountain. It was death of a personal scale that he'd not seen since the Federation Klingon war. The loss of General Brindley and crew of the ships under his command. _Gleneagle_ and _Williamsburg _destroyedas they sacrificed themselves for their world.

Commander Riker and the crew of the _Rantoul_ at their side. All of them, knowing the cost…

_Riker, a trusted commander, someone he'd hoped to pass his legacy, the Enterprise, on to._

So many things lost.

So many things still to do.

The communicator on his desk beeped, pulling him away from his thoughts and back to the present.

"Picard," he answered amore forcefully than perhaps he should have.

"_President Luchenko wishes to speak to you."_

The Earth Alliance destroyer _Warlock_ flew parallel with both _Ambassador_ and _Enterprise_ for the last two hours. The three ships were in synchronized orbit above the now desolate portion of the United States Commonwealth of America. In the distance jump points appeared. Several dozen EF ships made the transition into normal space using the Starfleet probes as a homing guide. Those ships took the place of the fire ships now returning to the space docks. Fortunately, they hadn't been used in this engagement.

"Understood. Patch it through."

"_Aye, sir." _

"…Madame President Luchenko."

The woman looked tired.

No, he realized. It was more than that. She had the look of a woman under almost too much pressure to bear. Physically her style was immaculate until you looked into her eyes. In other words ironically, she looked much like how he felt…

Emptied.

Note: although this is labeled as chapter 35, the previous post, the present and next posts are all chapter 34. Thanks people. The last portion of this chapter will be out in approximately 4 days.

Take care


	35. Chapter 35 final section

Chapter Thirty-six

"_Captain Picard,"_ she said somewhat slowly. Apparently noticing her own exhaustion, she straightened up. There was no need to show weakness at this point. The smile she bore was a professional one, one that didn't touch her eyes. _"On behalf of the Earth Alliance and its people, I want to thank you for all that you've done for us in our time of need. I want to personally thank you for aiding Earth Force in their efforts to arrive here in time to help save my world. I also wish to thank you for your help in saving our world from a relentless and terrible enemy. The sacrifices that you and your people have made for our benefit despite our sometimes rather antagonistic political relationship will not be forgotten by me or any of the people on Earth. You didn't have to come to our aid but you chose to do so." _

"Madame President," he softly answered, "what we've done we were compelled to do. There was no moral or ethical choice in the matter," Picard responded as he made a barely perceptible nod. "Our charter requires us to help in times of need. In spite of our differences, we could not have done otherwise." He hoped that this was all she had to say but he knew different. His duty and tiredness would have to wait for a bit.

"_I want to thank you for your help anyway,"_ she finished. Again she paused for a second before continuing. _"You're no doubt aware of the scope of the calamity._ _We're beginning to develop an understanding of exactly how much damage was done by those foul creatures and I'm afraid that it's worse than previous estimates."_ Where tiredness had dominated her eyes had now been replaced with unadulterated fury. _"Our initial estimates range from two hundred forty to two hundred seventy million dead from the initial wave. Another six to eight hundred million people have been or will be affected by this attack. Because of your advanced sensors, you probably already know that there's nothing left alive, not even bacteria or viruses, in the immediate strike zone. The one hundred or so survivors were in deep mine shafts and they had oxygen equipment on hand. The others there died from oxygen deprivation. The central region of the North American Continent has been denuded of all life. The dust cloud resulting from the catastrophe is slowly spreading around the world, so we're expecting a nuclear winter. Tens of millions of farmland acreage has been destroyed. Fresh water supplies are all but gone in the affected areas. Billions upon billions of cubic gallons of water from the Atlantic and Pacific oceans as well as the aquatic life has been vaporized. The ecological damage done will take generations to repair._" Now she was silent as was crew on the bridge of the _Warlock_. "_If you and your ship hadn't stopped the attack, Earth would be a dying,_ _lifeless world."_ The magnitude of the calamity was just really sinking in now. "_My experts have told me that the blast that hit Earth was less than twenty percent of full power."_

"Yes," he confirmed, "the enemy was neutralized before it was able to fire additional discharges. The _Grey Eagle_, _Williamsburg_ and _Rantoul_ were able to neutralize the majority of the weapons destructive power. The containment field however was still powerful enough to protect a fraction of the energy."

"She almost smiled. "_You're being overly diplomatic for which I thank you. However we all saw what happened and we all know the truth. If it hadn't been for the _Rantoul_ and its weapons detonating that torpedo, then Earth would have been laid waste."_

Picard said nothing.

"_We've received intelligence from _Laberra_ that the other fleet is heading away from both _Babylon Five_ and Earth," _she said while looking pointedly at Picard as he remained stone-faced._ "Your sensors are more than impressive; another one of your miracle technologies. It is because of that that reason that I wish to speak you about, Captain."_

"Madame President..."

"_I know what you're going to say, Captain,"_ she said, cutting him off. _"However we need to talk. Is it possible for you to bring two of my aides and myself to your ship? Please, we need to talk," _she said once more,_ "before my time is taken up elsewhere."_

_**Centauri Prime:**_

Aria Tensus rushed through the colonnade surrounding a large garden. Arriving at a door, she stopped, smoothed out the creases in her dress and tried to get her breathing back under control. She opened the door and stepped into the office of Lord Andilo Mollari.

"So glad you could join us, Aria," said Andilo.

Nervously glancing at her lover, Kiron Maray, who was also in the study, she curtsied and said, "I apologize, my lord. My tardiness does not reflect my motivation for our lessons."

There was no hint of an opinion, negative or otherwise reflective on Andilo's face. Kiron and Aria were fosters of Lord Andilo as a favor to the lord's cousin, Londo Mollari. Previously, each was supposed to marry an undesirable noble person until they fled to _Babylon Five_ seeking rescue from Kiron's cousin, Vir Cotto. In order to avoid scandal, Londo had generously provided the opportunity of fosterage, a very ancient custom, for the young couple. At the successful end of the fosterage, Kiron and Aria would be allowed to marry whoever they want, including each other. However, if they failed, they'd each be sent to their families and forced to marry the persons chosen by their families. Of course, that failure would mean a loss of honor for the Maray and Tensus families which would therefore mean that future marriage proposals wouldn't be very advantageous.

Andilo pulled open a drawer in his desk and took out two clear plastic cards. He slid them across the ornate desk surface toward Kiron and Aria. Kiron was able to see what they were.

"Tickets?"

"Yes, tickets to Immolan Five to be precise. Go. Pack up. Your ship's leaving tomorrow morning."

"But…but what about our fosterage?" wondered Aria aloud.

Andilo smiled. "It's finished. I've made the arrangements for your wedding at the Temple of Gon at Immolan. You can get married anytime you want."

Kiron and Aria couldn't help the sudden big smiles on their faces. But Kiron still had a question:

"But…isn't our fosterage supposed to finish next year?" At Andilo's sharp look and an elbow jab from Aria, he hastily added, "Not that we don't appreciate it, my lord, but…why now?"

Andilo said, "I've been hearing rumors. The Royal Court is trying to keep it quiet." He shrugged. "They wanted to avoid a panic, I suppose. It's difficult to hide the gathering of a large fleet in orbit over Home world. And…" He smiled wryly. "…courtiers couldn't be trusted with secrets. I wanted to believe that it's just a rumor and the fleet is only a precaution, but…earlier this evening, a seeress confirmed it. A terrible enemy is coming to Centauri Prime and I doubt we'd be able to stop them."

"What about you?" she asked. "Aren't you coming with us? Or are you…?" Aria couldn't finish the thought, realizing the implications.

"I am a proud Centauri. Whatever may come, I stay here." Andilo frowned and harshly said, "Why are you still here? Go. Pack. Go!"

Kiron and Aria weren't fooled by their lord's sudden harshness. They gushed their thanks, and bowed and curtsied before they left the study.

Andilo sighed as he turned to gaze up at the night sky over Centauri Prime through a window.

"Londo, Londo, be glad you're not here."

_**Earth Orbit:**_

The humming sound announced the arrival of President Luchenko, General Lefcourt, and former President Elizabeth Levy as they materialized onboard the Battleship _Enterprise_. Their arrival was a semi-formal affair with a small but pleasant pomp and circumstance greeting them as was their due.

"Welcome aboard _Enterprise_," said Picard after they were officially piped onboard.

"Thank you for seeing us," Luchenko responded in all seriousness.

Like so many, she had been a bit disoriented by the transporter's effect but for her it was an exhilarating effect. She '_wanted'_ to experience the device that saved so many people in the path of the energy wave's destination. The entourage was escorted to the briefing room. They all entered the turbo lift. "This has been a very difficult time for all of us."

"Yes, it has been," Picard answered solemnly. Despite what he was feeling, he couldn't help staring at Levy. _'She looks so much like her...'_

There was place setting of food on the conference room but Picard doubted anyone was in the mood to eat anything at the moment. Everyone minus _Enterprise_ and _Ambassador_ were busy hunting down the Sinhindrea survivors still in the system. Earth was in turmoil.

The crew of the _Rantoul_ was dead. Commander Riker had died. It would be he that who would have to tell Sandra, the duty of a captain.

...From a captain to a captain.

Part of his right hand had been taken from him and the _Enterprise_ and the loss of each and every member diminished them all heart and soul. Now wasn't the time, but the grieving would have to come. He'd be hard pressed to suppress it; friends were so very hard to lose.

They'd barely sat down before Captain Garrett walked in. Seeing Rachel and Elizabeth staring at one another was interesting to say the least. Another time and he would have enjoyed watching the two interacting with one another. Except for the age difference, they looked identical to one another, as to their personalities, he wasn't sure yet.

"I'm sure you know Captain Garrett," he said dryly.

Luchenko, smiled at the comment. "Yes, we do. It is good to see you, Captain."

Rachael looking tired herself, nodded in return.

"Now that we're here," said captain Picard, "computer, begin recording."

As you would expect, Earth is currently under martial law and it will likely remain that way for the foreseeable future. As of this moment we are officially at war. The last two years have been especially hard on Earth. The Clark presidency, the Centauri aggressions, our disagreements with you; there's been one conflict after another for the last two years.

"Captains, I will come straight to the point. My people are exhausted, stressed and afraid of what's going to happen next. Captains Picard and Garrett, Earth cannot afford another attack. Our pride notwithstanding, it's been made abundantly clear that if the Sinhindrea return, and we have no doubt now that they will, our defenses we will not be able to stop them by ourselves. Even if we turn Earth into a fortress we wouldn't be able to stop another dedicated attack. Our colonies are effectively undefended. In this battle alone, we lost seventy percent of our ships that fought for Earth's defense and we lost more than ninety percent of the crews against an enemy one forth our size. These loses are unsustainable. In the long run, they guarantee our defeat. We are stretched to the limit and there is no one to help us.

"Picard, Garrett," she started, "that is why I am here. Under special provision nineteen, I as the President of the Earth Alliance and its colonies will exercise my power therein. I ask for a formal alliance with the United Federation of Planets in which you are the official representatives. In this petition," she said handing a document to a relatively unsurprised Jean-Luc. "I am authorized to make," and here she paused, "any – reasonable concession to facilitate the approval of this requested alliance. If we can come to an agreement, Elizabeth Levy will be our official ambassador and liaison to you and _Babylon Five_."

There was a quiet moment as Picard and Garret exchanged knowing looks.

In that moment it was decided that Garrett would speak. She folded her hands, giving her time to prepare her response. "The Prime Directive, the rule that we aspire to function under forbids us to interfere with the development of any society. The reason why this law was developed and why we live by it is because it protects both that developing society and us." She raised her hands, a subtle gesture but one with so much meaning stopping Luchenko's arguments in her tracks. "However, the Prime Directive changed from a set of guidelines in my time to the rule of law in Captain Picard's. That was in our own universe where we could afford to make our own rules to fit the conditions that were there. We captains of the Federation that exists here and now have discussed this situation extensively and we have come to this conclusion. It's time now for us to make our own rules. We're not going back and this is our home now whether we like it or not.

"It hasn't been the easiest of transitions. Earth Alliance," and here she refrained from sighing, "and a few others have been antagonized by our mere existence although we have extended the hand of friendship on several many times since we've arrive here. Blood has been shed between the Alliance and Starfleet. Those difficulties are exactly why the Prime Directive was created in the first place. But by the same token, we have helped one another. We've exchanged gifts and technologies and have both worked together to support one another. In short, it's been difficult both we've both tried to improve our relationships with one another. In many ways this is how the Federation started in our universe, building cooperation in small things. Captain Picard and I believe that we can effort ourselves to work together to the mutual benefit and survival of us all. We've already begun with the officer's exchange programs and basic technology exchanges. The political situation has been a more difficult challenge."

"The surviving senators have had a change of attitude," Luchenko said grimly while at the same time trying not to smirk. The same senators that had been so hostile against the Feds were now screaming for her to develop some form of real alliance with them. She knew they had no idea of what they were asking or the long term ramifications that this would entail, but then that was their problem. Hers was to help to save her world and everything she held dear. A devil's bargain? Maybe, she thought but it was worth taking the chance. "They are demanding closer ties with you and frankly I agree with them."

"It is true, we can become greater than the sum of our parts," Picard said, "if you are willing."

"We've seen what was done on _Babylon Five_. It didn't escape us as to how well they're doing. It is in Earth Alliance's best interests in doing the same thing."

"Mutual cooperation is in the best interests of everyone," said Picard. "But it will take time and I am afraid that that is something we do not have."

"I appreciate your subtlety, Captain. I've heard some of the complaints by a few die-hards. The same individuals that complained about your imminent threat to us are now the same ones who are now complaining about you not coming to help in time."

"They're demanding an inquiry?" Garrett asked. The stunned expression on her face said it all.

"Anthony Kinsey won't be making things difficult," Levy said, speaking for the first time about the Clark enthusiast who escaped the purge. "His coalition was mostly decimated." She looked off into the distance. "He wasn't there at the time. In light of the cataclysm, the few die-hard Earth Alliance Senators have had a change of heart."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Picard.

"That's why we've come with the document in hand."

"Then you've read the Federation charter." That was a statement, a fact that he already knew since it had been presented to them more than a year and a half ago. "You're also aware that we are but nine thousand people including those who have since joined us here. If you agree to this then you know of the conditions that we would want."

"Inclusion of other races," she announced. "The same people who have never come to our rescue? The same people that have done very little to help us in our times of need? "Where were the Centauri? Where are the Minbari?"

"If the Centauri had asked for help, would you have offered support?"

"That's not fair," she muttered after a moment's hesitation. They '_had'_ asked and she had denied the request. The resources were needed at home as she had correctly surmised. "It would be difficult in light of recent events," the President snapped. "I understand the positive points but integration at the level that you want may not be possible at this time. After everything that has happened, many people are afraid of aliens. People are still wary of the Minbari after more than fifteen years."

"It is a frightening concept," agreed Garret. Levy was silently nodding. "I really do understand your concerns. We went through something similar in our universe. Everything wasn't roses. Vulcans were confused and cautious around Humans. Andorians hated Vulcans and thought Humans were puppets of the Vulcans. Everyone disliked the Tellerites. The only reason the others took a chance with us was because we didn't have a history with them. We were the neutral kids on the block so to speak. It took a mutual crisis to develop the start of a mutual relationship between us all.

"Yes," she told Luchenko. She looked pointedly at Lefcourt. "It is hard, but you can do it. _Babylon Five_ has done it and prospered. Proxima is doing the same thing and prospering. We can if we're strong enough take that first step."

Picard noted. "Madame President, you know as well as I do that if the Minbari had asked for your help, Earth Alliance would have vetoed any attempt despite the years of association between you two. The Minbari haven't asked for help, have they?" Picard announced. He let that question hang in the room. No one spoke for several seconds. Luchenko looked defiant but it was a facade that Picard recognized all too well. "We know that the Minbari asked you for support. What was your answer? Do you know how hard it was for them to ask? Their situation is as grave as Earth's. Our scans indicate that the Centauri will very soon be embroiled against our mutual enemy."

"We must put aside our differences and come together," Garret said. "You can't stop them. We're too small and we can't stop them. What you're unaware of is that yesterday, the Minbari sent a small task force of one hundred ships to try to break though to their home world. They died to a ship. In a week, the _Valen'tha_ will arrive home and when they do the entire Minbari war machine will either liberate Minbar or die trying."

"From _Babylon_ to Minbar in a week?" hissed Lefcourt. He knew the Minbari ships were fast but this was a revelation. Earthforce had underestimated their top speed. "You think they'll fail don't you?" he said to both Captains.

"Yes and if the Minbari fall, we all do," Garrett said. "They need an alternative to failure and extinction. We are all in the same boat and we're sinking as we all try to roll in different directions."

"Look at your world, Madame President." Captain Picard growled. He was surprised at his own vehemence. Pausing for a moment, he forced himself to calm down. But the anger, the hatred simmered just underneath. "I believe it all comes back to _Babylon Five_. Your station, your former station," he corrected, "was built on an ideal that is more relevant now than ever before. Despite our differences, despite our fears, we can use that station as a rallying point. It is there that we can marshal our resources, our technologies and our determination. Separately, we can't hope to defeat this scourge. They've destroyed worlds and others have fallen back. They've committed genocide and we've stood and watched because we weren't strong enough. The Vorlons and Shadows ran and we cowered in fear of the inevitability of the Sinhindrea wrath. Survivors of worlds destroyed by them flock to the Eridani system looking to us and hoping for a miracle. Earth has been savaged and we shrink back attempting to turn the world into a fortress. We fight as individuals because we don't like the color of someone else's skin or the way they look. We are being crowed into a corner, praying that our prejudices for one another won't doom us all.

"No more. We must draw the line here and make our stand. We must do it as a unified front. The Minbari will come, as well as others because if they don't then we will all lose everything we hold dear. But if we wait to see who comes first, it will be too late. Despite our differences it is we who must set an example as _Babylon Five_ has tried to do. President Luchenko, we will agree to a temporary alliance, the details to be determined later. Earth, all of us must prepare to fight back, not simply defend. The Federation made that error once and we paid for it in the blood of billions."

"We've already paid for it in blood," spoke Levy. "Now it's their turn. Captain Picard. If it is acceptable to you I would like to return with you to _B5_ to begin my duties as soon as possible. I suspect I have a lot of work to do."

"I have no problem, Madame President, although you might wish to accompany Captain Garrett on her ship."

Levy smiled as did Garrett. "I might at that. It would prove, interesting."

"Captain, on a personal note, I wish to extend my personal and heartfelt condolences to the crew and family of the _Rantoul_. I know it is a difficult time for all of you."

"Yes." Picard's face turned into a mask as he again struggled to keep control of his emotions.

"The _Warlock_ received a wide-spectrum transmission from them before they were lost. It said, 'the needs of the many.' We believe we knew what it meant but we wanted to confirm this with you."

Picard nodded abruptly. _Enterprise, Ambassador_ and _Defiant_ had picked up the transmission as well. "It is a phrase found in the memoirs and made famous by a Federation captain from an earlier time. That captain sacrificed his ship and lost his son in order to save a friend. 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few..."

"Or the one," Garrett finished softly. Riker's lost had affected her as well and there was something else. Picard needed something from her. Enough time had been wasted already.

Again Luchenko stared at the three of them. "Fine words, but at what price? You said he sacrificed his ship and his son. Will we end up sacrificing Earth for some nebulous concept of the greater good?"

"We are greater than the sum of our parts. Humanity can step up and do what is right. We've already seen that at home and we've seen it here."

"Well, given the choice of cooperation and death..." muttered Lefcourt. "It's not that hard of a decision is it? After what's happened, I don't think it's going to be a problem. I'm tired of not being able to fight back when someone's trying to kill us. We need to strike back and strike back hard! We-will-kill-them-all."

Luchenko's demeanour changed becoming softer. "We all have so much to mourn for. But our duty to the living outweighs our grieving for the dead. That will come, but let us protect the living first so that we can properly mourn our dead." She stood up. "I am sorry but my time is up. I have responsibilities to a broken world. Please talk to General Lefourt so that we can begin. As you know, we don't have much time. Formalities on _Babylon Five_ in seven days?"

"Agreed, Madame President."

_**Deep space**_

_**Earthforce destroyer Evanston**_

_**Three days later**_

A jump point blossomed forming the classic tunnel allowing the _Evanston_ and two Federation fighters exit from hyperspace five hundred kilometers form the USS _Bozeman_. The Federation starship was travelling at impulse already expecting the visitors. Communications were quickly established.

"_Captain Archer, I presume?" _

"That is an affirmative. Captain Drake?"

"_Yes, Captain. We're here to give you relief supplies and to escort you safely to _BabylonFive_." _

"You have no idea how glad it is for us to see you."

"_Star station _LaBarre_ has a care package for you, engineers, parts and supplies. We're undergoing emergency deceleration and will rendezvous with you in twenty minutes. We will see you then."_

"Understood, Archer out."

On the bridge, Commander Tucker and Captain Archer gazed at the incoming warship. It was huge and more than a bit intimidating.

"That is a butt-ugly warship ship," Tucker said. "Glad it's on our side," he smirked.

"Well, I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life," said a smiling Archer. "And I like the two escorts coming in with them."

"They're Federation, aren't they?"

Yes, they are. One is a _Peregrine_ _XO_ long-ranged medium interceptor and the other is called a _Cobra Hawk _class long ranged gunship, both warp capable."

That brought a smile to Tucker's face. "Would have loved to see the runabout T'Venn talked about. Looks like interesting times, Captain."

"So it does," he agreed. Stand by for docking and transport."

"Aye, sir."

_**Finally: Next the Epilogue**_


	36. InterludeEpilogue

_**Chapter thirty-Six part two**_

_**Centauri Prime **_

After two restless hours, Lady Ladira was finally sleeping.

The ordeal at the Moika Palace had left her tired and irritable, but racing mind drift away from the day's activities enough to go to sleep. However, she wouldn't find rest even in sleep.

In her mind, she found herself standing in the main street connecting the Royal Palace complex and the Centaurum building. The capital city was in ruins, smoking. Bodies were everywhere. Ladira saw that she was hurt and bleeding from a gash in her head. An oddly shaped shadow stalked her….

She now found herself standing at the edge of a city built within a bowl-like valley. All the streets seemed to lead to a twisted organic-looking tower rising into a pulsing purple sky that flashed with lightning. Impossibly a piece of a mountain appeared to be floating near the tower. A sun shone through the purple sky, revealing the silhouettes of other similar cities on floating mountains.

As Ladira touched the side of a small obelisk, strange hieroglyphs glowed. In the shadow of a doorway, she could see what appeared to be a short alien who was descended from a bird-like species. The alien appeared to be surprised to see her. Out the corner of Ladira's eye, she saw what seemed to be a tentacle reaching for her. Ladira turned away from the vision of the Dark City and fled from out of the tentacle's reach. Suddenly, she was in orbit over a world with two moons. Centauri Prime, her home as she knew it, except that the green parts of the continents were slowly but visibly turning grey and the lights of the cities on the night side were winking out.

Moving closer, now she could see what was happening on the surface: buildings, flora and fauna were being broken down into their component parts by some type of nanotechnology. Psi-sensitive people dressed in priestly garbs lead wretched masses in worship of 'new gods' that dwelled in the seas. Many, willingly and unwillingly, were sacrificed to the new gods' hunger.

She was back in orbit and she heard a Human-sounding voice grimly saying, "The Yonji Sinhindrea have total control. There's only one choice. Remove the foothold now while there's still time."

A jump point opened and disgorged a huge sphere composed by slowly spinning rings arranged like a gyroscope, or a celestial globe straight out of the visions of a mad watchmaker. Red circles glowed wherever the moving rings intersected. The sphere was escorted by two Federation starships that appeared small beside the sphere. Even as she stared at it in horror, she knew something wasn't right. Maybe it was the design of the sphere or maybe she was seeing an object that was in place of something would be, but it didn't matter. She divined its purpose easily enough.

The sphere slowed to a stop as the moving rings seemed to converge at a prearranged organization and all of the red circles glowed brighter. The two starships moved away into the distance. At the side facing Centauri Prime, a massive beam of burning energy shot forth and struck the sea near the bay of what used to be Imperial City. For a moment, the sea boiled and steamed, and then the tectonic plates of the planet visibly began to crack and spew magma and lava, further boiling and steaming the seas. As the cracks spread across continents, the magma spread dark dust clouds, darkening the planet's atmosphere, as the land were pushed up to become new instant mountains alongside the new volcanic cracks. Ladira saw the entire planet was crack like a flaming egg until Centauri Prime shattered and blew apart. The united screams of despair and defiance mixed with undiluted hatred poured itself upon her, attempting to crush her soul.

Ladira woke with a yelp.

Panting, she got up from her bed and put on a bathrobe over her nightgown. She knew that the Home world's fate that she saw in her dream was only a possibility. The future was always changing and people create the future with their words, deeds, and beliefs. But she knew that the time for changing the future she saw was fast running out.

Ladira could have been the Prophetess Supreme of Tuwain, capable of advising emperors. She was more than qualified for the prestigious post because she was a seeress and a telepath combined, which was very rare. However, she preferred to be simply Lady Ladira because she knew that in Centauri society, the heights were paved with daggers.

She activated her vidcomm screen and began to dictate a video-letter to Lady Morella.

Turhan's widow would know what to do.

_**Deep Space**_

_**USS Bozeman**_

Terrell Drake was getting used to it, the transporting. Only twice now and it felt almost natural. '_Quite amazing, really'_ he thought. The first time he was transported, he could almost feel it, a sense of, of eternity. Everyone of the Starfleet personnel that he mentioned to about the experience to had told him that he shouldn't have felt anything, although there had been reported incidences where some few people 'had' felt something not unlike what he experienced. With this latest transport, he'd felt it again but subtly different than the first time. Obviously, the transporter on this ship was different than Picard's vessel, but whatever it was that gave him that feeling before was present here as well. When he got back he'd had to do some research. Terrell stepped off of the transporter pad and did a crisp salute to this Captain Archer. The man was a bit younger than he had thought but he wore the same uniform as Garrett and Sisko, well, maybe a little different.

"Permission to come aboard," Drake said.

"Permission granted, Captain," the man called Archer responded enthusiastically.

Drake could see that he meant it, too. The man was ecstatic, like someone being rescued from a deserted island. That was an accurate description.

Archer sobered quickly. "I heard about what happened to Earth. I am deeply sorry." He stared straight at Drake. "I know how you must feel," he said with absolute conviction.

Drake froze. He had almost pushed it back far enough. He should have been there helping defend Earth. So many ships had been lost; many of the cream of Earthforce officers and crews had been gutted. The Earth was in ruins. The _Evanston_ should have been there, on the line fighting against the creatures that tried to commit genocide on Humanity. He might have made a difference, or his ship most likely would have been cannon fodder for the Sinhindrea. Either way with the Federation ships coming to Earth's aid, they stood a better chance than his _Omega_. And in the final analysis it had been the better deal. Earth was hurt but the enemy had been pushed back. Because of the subspace/tachyon relays Picard and company had place all over the region, his ship was able to stay in constant contact with ISN and Earthforce Command even in hyperspace. That was a marvel really even if the news was oppressive, enough so that it had hit him hard and he was coming to the realization that he had also changed.

Two and half years had changed him. His stone-cold hatred for Picard had withered to mere irritation. He'd probably never like the man but he could tolerate him now. The humiliation by Picard and the _Enterprise_ at _Babylon Five;_ the firefight than made him and Earthforce look impotent; the damage to his ship and loss of so many crew members; no, he'd always remember that. That debacle was seared into his soul. However war was war. If he could accept the Minbari, why couldn't he deal with Picard? It had to do with his stubbornness, he knew that.

He also knew that jealousy played a role here as well. It was almost like an addictive drug he would crave, but one that left a sour aftertaste after it lingered. As he listened to the battle, almost cheered like everyone else on the _Evanston_ when enemy ships were blown to Hades, and then it happened. The _Rantoul_ was destroyed.

Part of him, a dark part, was ecstatic that the glorified Federation ships weren't invulnerable. Another part was terrified because the glorified Federation starships weren't invulnerable. It was clear now as the nose on his face. Earth Alliance 'needed' their help if they were going to survive. It was time to suck it up and deal with the situation. He may not like them but in his heart, the Starfleeters were allies in blood as of this moment.

"Earth's been hurt, but it's still there," Drake said stoically.

"I know how hard it is for you to be out here, on a rescue mission when you planet is in danger. You had to have wanted to be there."

Archer was totally sincere. He could tell. "Yes," Drake admitted. "It's hard."

"When my Earth was attacked, I did everything that I could to keep my world being destroyed by the Xindi."

Inside the elevator, Drake stared at Archer in surprise. "I didn't know that your Earth had been attacked by aliens."

"We came this close to losing it all," Archer explained. "They fired a prototype of the weapon and killed seven million people. They had planned to use a much larger version. My ship _Enterprise_ had to stop them."

"Your ship was named _Enterprise_?" asked a dubious Drake.

The man smiled. "It's a long story but my _Enterprise_ was the first starship christened _Enterprise_ long before the Federation came into existence. We were temporally displaced."

Drake shook his head in amusement. "You're Federation alright."

It was Federation alright but like none he'd ever seen before. More advanced than anything Earthforce had but at the same time somewhat primitive as compared to the other Fed vessels. Despite the overall cleanliness of the _Bozeman_, he could clearly see that it was a ship in distress. Supplies and then the engineers beamed over from the _Evanston _and proceeded to swarm all throughout the ship much to the delight of Archer and his crew. Commander Tucker was following, half giving orders, half admiring what they were doing with the ship.

There were obvious makeshift repairs throughout the vessel indicated that the crew had survive whatever had happened, but just barely.

"Captain Archer, what happened?" he asked as he waved his hands. The elevator opened and the two men entered the bridge. It was remarkably similar to Garret's ship but, but he also noticed it looked like it was built a generation or two earlier than the _Ambassador_. Despite the damage the bridge still looked well organized and more than functional.

"You can call me Jonathan," started Archer. "My ship, the _Enterprise_ was the first warp five capable ship Earth had built," he said with more than a hint of pride. "Our job was to explore space. We wanted to see what was out there." He smiled. "We had good times, and some bad and we learned a lot. But during our second year out, Earth was attacked by a then unknown adversary. The weapon used killed tens of thousands of people. _Enterprise_ was recalled from our mission of exploration. It had been discovered that the enemy weapon was just a prototype and that the enemy was readying a much larger weapon. _Enterprise_ was the only ship that we had that could use to find this enemy and stop them. We had a quick refit and off we went. The quick version is that we found the aliens called the Xindi discovered why they attacked and with the help of the Andorians and a few of the Xindi stopped the weapon from being used on Earth." He shook his head. "It's a long story."

"I bet," Terrell muttered.

"We were just within sight of home when a subspace disturbance appeared in front of us. My ship was already badly damaged, barely space-worthy, when we lost power. A ship came through the rift and crashed into us. The _Enterprise_ was severely damaged," he told Drake. "We were losing life support, the hull had been compromised. I lost three members of my crew. The other ship was in even worse shape. Both our ships were still caught in the gravitational eddy of the rift and we were pulled through. We all lost consciousness and we were apparently inside the rift for more than two years, although only about three hours passed for us. We re-entered normal space. The crew of the _Bozeman_ was able to transport my people onboard. This ship had lost more than half the crew including their first officer and Captain Bateman. That's when we discovered that this was a Federation starship. When compared to my ship, it's so advanced, it still amazes me."

"But, you're Federation, aren't you?"

"In a way," he started. "You see, my ship was designed and built a decade before the birth of the Federation. During my time, our neighbors were distrustful of each other during my time."

"So, no one trusted anyone," he couldn't help but let out a small grunt of amusement. "Sounds familiar."

"That was the reality, but I had hopes and I think we were making progress. The presence of the _Bozeman_ affirmed my hopes. It's a deep space surveyor, what is called a light cruiser comparable to my vessel for the time but much bigger. Anyway, we salvaged everything we could from the _Enterprise_ before we destroyed her. The _Bozeman_ had only one fully functional warp nacelle and couldn't travel faster than warp three which was okay because that was the standard cruising speed of _Enterprise_. We spent a week surveying the stars, took an educated chance and plotted a course in the direction of where we hoped Earth would be."

"And you've been travel ling almost three years."

"Yes," confirmed Archer. "Our crews joined to work together which I admit was easier than I first thought it would be. My crew and I studied and learned how to use the new technology. All of us supported each other. Even with the damage we sustained, we never gave up hope."

Drake was nodding. The man's optimism was infectious. He couldn't help but like the man. "The name's Terrell, Jonathan. Let's get you to _Laberra_." His mood darkened. "It's not safe out here."

"So, I've heard."

_**Centauri Prime:**_

Later that night, a wave of darkness swept over Centauri Prime. Seeress, telepaths and psi-sensitives all over the planet woke up screaming, paralyzed by the terrors of a great evil touching them, several by dreams of the Dark City and the horrors it contained. Screams echoes through the streets and blood ran from the walls.

The number of suicides in that one night was more than double that of the last year. In the city of Sphodria, a major trading port and the site of an ancient military victory over the Xon, the governor of the city spent three hours writing the words, "Death is coming" all over the walls of his house. The words were written in the blood of his wife, children and servants. He then threw himself from the roof of the house.

In the great mountain city of Camulodo, renowned as a seat of great learning, the curator of the Great Imperial Museum burned the building to the ground. He remained inside it as it burned. He had already clawed out his eyes and was in the process of eating his fingers as he burned to death.

In the resort city of Centallus, the people had thought that the madness sweeping Centauri Prime was a legacy of Cartagia's legacy so they razed the palace in which Cartagia was born.

Gallia, a prominent market town, saw its governor dragged from his bed in the middle of the night by a crazed mob led by three telepaths. Claiming to be heralding in the coming Doom, they threw the governor into an ancient well and began to pile it full of stones. His feeble cries ended as the last stones were thrown on top of him.

In Remarin, the small capital city of the island of Selini, a maddened but powerful telepath roamed the streets, murdering children in order to 'spare them the pain of losing their parents in the coming ordeal.'

All this was reported to Regent Denarri when he was roused from bed and dressed.

"Lord Durano, is it really necessary to tell me everything happening on Home world?"

Durano, the Minister of Intelligence, was not offended. Very little could put him off. "I must be as detailed as possible for you, Regent. In my experience, if you can't say what you mean, you can never mean what you say. The details are everything."

Denarri sighed and nodded for Durano to continue.

"The fires in Camulodo are rumored to be getting out of control," reported the dry voice of Lord Durano. Denarri knew that he had always been dispassionate and dedicated, which was the reason Durano was one of the very few men of Cartagia's court that he kept. It may also explain how he managed to survive the late emperor's madness. Now it seemed more as if Durano were reciting the results of this week's fencing contests. "Apparently some of the fire servicemen have tried to deal with the situation, but they are being hampered by the mob, and several of the firemen have fallen prey to…" and here he groped for the right words, "whatever is happening."

"Has the whole planet gone mad?" Denarri asked. "What in the name of the Great Maker is happening?"

"We cannot say," replied Durano. "Some sort of psionic backlash perhaps. We know from reports that the Sinhindrea are entirely telepathic, so this may be a…shall we say a foreshock of their approach. It is my belief that only a fraction of those afflicted by this…madness are actually experiencing anything abnormal. The others are in all probability merely responding to the charisma or madness of their leaders. The Telepaths Guild is reporting disturbing dreams of a…city in an alien realm or atmosphere. The descriptions of the city lead me to conclude a relationship with the Sinhindrea notion of their home dimension."

"How is it that we are not affected?"

Durano cleared his throat, signaling that he thought this to be a sensitive subject and that the Regent should not be offended by his upcoming answer. "We are not psionically sensitive enough to be affected by the Sinhindrea telepathic influence which I am inclined to believe is a form of attack, possibly to weaken or resolve or to instill fear among the population."

"So would you say that this…madness is a signal that the Sinhindrea are close to Home world?"

"That conclusion would appear to be inescapable, Regent."

"Is there any response to the distress call we sent out earlier?"

Durano's arched eyebrow showed how little he thought of the powers beyond the Republic's borders. "No one is answering the call."

Denarri pursed his lips. "So be it. We offered assistance to the Minbari. They refused and they fight alone. They fight alone because of their pride. Their pride forces their choice. Earth has suffered a horrendous loss and is unwilling and unable to help. For us, we have no choice. We are Centauri. We will fight. We shall fight alone, and die alone, if need be. But we will not simply bare our necks to be slit like cattle."

Durano was silent at that but the Regent somehow got the feeling that the minister was mentally mocking him. It did not bother him as long as Durano remained efficient and loyal in his work.

The vidcomm unit in the Regent's study beeped for attention. Denarri feared this to be more bad news but he pressed a button nevertheless to answer the call.

It was Lord Trego, a valet for Lady Morella. His very high hair-crest spoke of his very high status in the aristocracy and the Royal Court.

"_Regent Denarri, you have a message from the Lady Morella."_

Denarri was surprised. Morella rarely, if ever, initiated contact with anyone at Court. "May I speak with the Lady?"

Trego arched an eyebrow as if he thought the Regent to be presumptuous. Perhaps that was his opinion. _"Lady Morella has already departed for Immolan Five on her private liner."_

Denarri's earlier fear proved to be correct: this was bad news. If Morella did not feel safe to remain on Centauri Prime in the face of the coming Sinhindrea attack, then the future did not look promising for the Centauri home world.

"_The Lady requests that you pay heed to her message as soon as contact with you is established."_ Without further ado, Trego pressed a button somewhere off-screen below.

The view changed to the visage of the widow of Emperor Turhan. Without preamble, she spoke.

"_Regent, it is neither pleasant nor welcome, but the future reveals itself only reluctantly, and only to a chosen few, and never without reason._

_Our people hang suspended over a precipice. One person, one word can pull us back from the brink or send us toppling over. Our doom is upon us, but it may yet be averted, even in the few hours we have left._

_There shall be fire, bloodshed and chaos, and the fulfillment of a dream's ending. The Centauri people have sinned. We have consumed worlds for our vanity, enslaved peoples for our service, destroyed dreams for our own whims. Now, our punishment for these deeds is at hand._

_For good or for ill, it will end soon. Our world will either die in fire, beneath the shadow of Death, or it shall rise from the ashes like a phoenix to become something new and refreshed, the sins of the old world cast off and atoned for. The bitterest of enemies could be allies if we could only look._

"_As the man holding the reins of power in the Centauri Republic, the choice rests with you, Knonto Denarri and you have seven days to decide"_

The vidcomm screen deactivated.

"Well, that is interesting," commented Lord Durano.

Denarri thought that to be an understatement.

_** Epilogue**_

_**Babylon Five- War room**_

_**Communications Center**_

John Sheridan tried his best not to flinch at the screen against the fury evident in the face Satai Coplann.

"_Sheridan, what you ask is impossible! We will not delay!"_

Once more John tried to match the glare that the Minbari was giving him. Showing weakness at this point would be disastrous. The subspace-tachyon relay again allowed real time communication across the light-years, allowing them to speak without the seconds of delay that was common a mere three years earlier.

"We checked and double checked. The fleet that split away from the main fleet that attacked Earth is now confirmed heading straight for Minbar territory. If you attack now, the Minbari fleet will be laid waste!" He paused for a second, trying to gather himself for the coming argument. "Your fleet will be destroyed, Minbari will be destroyed, and everything we're trying to achieve will be lost. If Minbar falls, we all fall. We've transmitted what happened on Earth. We barely fought them off."

"_Earth is not my concern,"_ said Coplann. If possible, he became even angrier_. "We asked them. They denied our request,"_ he hissed. Those words slapped Sheridan like a brick. He had no idea how much it had cost them to ask for help. And Earth Alliance had denied them. _"Their world was threatened. I understand that," _the Minbari leader said in somewhat softer tones._ "Minbar is threatened and we are doing the same thing. We will not allow those abominations to continue to defile out world. We would rather die as a race than allow Minbar to be taken over."_

"If that's your choice, then you condemn all of us to extinction," Sheridan countered. "Is that to be the final legacy of the so-called greatest of the young races?" There was a quick pause as he let those words sink in. "I know what's happening on Minbar."

"_You know nothing of what's happening there."_

"Yes, I do," he said, letting '_that'_ sink in. "We have intelligence real time on every ship in the system. They have four times the numbers they used against Earth just waiting for you to attack. They're there to hold and break your ability to resist, not destroy Minbar as they tried to do to Earth."

"_We know what they're planning, but we can't allow them to succeed without doing something. This is my world you speak of! We can no longer abide their presence on our world than you would have on Earth." _

"I know what I am asking of you and your people, but we are developing a plan, one that will involve everyone coming to your aid. We all know what the stakes are if you lose. What I am asking you to do is wait."

"_We are not a people given to waiting,_ Sheridan."

Again, John had noticed that that Coplann had used his name, not '_Starkiller'_.

"_Delenn is on Minbar,"_ said Coplann. "_My wife is on Minbar. Our families are on Minbar." _Now the glare redoubled itself._ "Those creatures are on Minbar. What you ask for is beyond my power to grant."_

"Then give me two days and I will let you know exactly what we plan to do," said John. "You are not in this alone and even if I have to steal a Starfury from my own station and join you, I promise I will. But give me two days and I will give you Minbar."

"_You are Delenn's beloved, Sheridan. You have as much to lose as we do. But- I will hold you to your promise. If you fail, then your life is forfeited. It will not by my choice,"_ he explained, "b_ut others will not stand for another betrayal and I will not be able to stop them from taking your life in recompense."_

"I understand. But know this, Satai. I can't stand by and watch you people do something foolish and doom us all!"

"_Saving our world isn't foolish,"_ Coplann hissed. "_How dare you…"_

"The Centauri are about to go to war with the Sinhindrea and you know what will happen," Sheridan said cutting him off. "Losing the battle for your world and everyone else because you rushed into battle when you could have waited for better tactical advantage '_is'_ foolish," Sheridan countered. "All of us are threatened by a mutual enemy. We need to fight together if we are to win. Z'Ha'Dum is months away our best projections say that the Sinhindrea can't receive re-enforcements for at least three months. Every ship they have in the area is either at or heading to Minbar. If we can break them now we'll have time, some time to prepare a proper defense instead of breaking out the big guns and destroying worlds."

"_Sheridan!"_

"Satai, trust me on this," he said in deadly earnest. "We have our own planet killers."

Coplann's eyes burned into his. Pride and defiance gave way to concern and then possibly fear. His people wouldn't hesitate to destroy a world to keep such a dangerous enemy from establishing a base so close to home. Would Starkiller and the Federationists do the same?

Silence.

He already knew the answer.

"We need you to keep us from using them as a first line of defense instead of the last."

"_You wouldn't…" _The defiance had turned into a plea although only part of him realized it.

"You have a clue about the weapons the Feds have. If you're gone, there won't be a choice. Help us," he implored. "Give us a choice so that they will be last choice, not the first."

The implication was there. Coplann remain silent as he considered._ "I will give you four days to come up with your plan. Then, we will have no choice. May Valen help us all."_

"Four days?" and John was forced not to openly smile although he couldn't help the small smirk of relief. It was far more than he'd expected. "Thank you. We will not let you down," he promised.

"_John, for everyone's sake, I will hold you to your promise. The cost is high for everyone. Do not, as you say, let us down. Four days."_

With that Coplann closed the transmission from his end.

With that he placed a call to Captain Picard.

_**Interlude**_

Hermann Woloski, the senior representative of the United Interstellar Unions: _Babylon Five_ chapter, along with Darius Gregory sat, waiting patiently in Commander Ivanova's office waiting for her to arrive. It had been hard scheduling time with her, but there was no time like the present and further the way things were going, they might not have the opportunity to speak to her at all for months. However since she was the designated speaker for _Babylon Five_ it was her job to deal with this situation. She came in looking haggard and somewhat tired he thought, in other words her usual self. She barely sat down before started speaking or maybe growling was a more apt description.

"Okay, I have several major diplomatic envoys coming in today more or less unannounced. The refugees are getting restless seeing all of these warships around, the new weapons systems we're installing is behind schedule, and the Proxima delegation is about to jump into the system, so please make it quick. What do you want?"

"Commander Ivanova," Hermann started. "As you know we just finished negotiating the latest contract with _B5_."

The woman almost jumped up. "Don't you dare tell me that you're trying to change our deal! We negotiated in good faith and you got a pretty good deal, so we will not hold to any blackmail attempts by the unions especially now."

"Calm down," Hermann said. The woman was a great negotiator he thought. Very intimidating when she wanted to be. Well so was he but this wasn't time for intimidation. This was survival he was thinking about. "Our contract is binding and more than fair. Absolutely no complains."

That was true. In fact the entire negotiation had taken less than an hour to complete, some type of record in his opinion. The pay was increased by ten percent, hazard pay by twelve on top of that. They had free health, free life, free housing, free food (and not that synthetic stuff they were serving almost three years back, either) and those were just the basic perks. Work time increased by one hour but with everything they were getting, absolutely no one complained. Well, a couple of people did but some fast, hardcore 'discussions' cleared that up real quick. No one wanted to mess with the cash cow unless they wanted out. And frankly no one wanted out, which was the cause of the current situation.

"You're right, we don't have the time. I'll keep it as simple as possible. When we came to _B5_, everybody here including you didn't think we'd make it the first year, what with what happened to the other four stations. No one wanted to come here for the fear of well, death." He smiled –as did Susan, conceding the point. You know how it was, we had to come. It was in the contract. Five years. When the Feds came everything changed. The jobs are safer, the perks are amazing, and we like it here. You know what happened during our last contract negations. We contracted for the next three years. No problem."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"The UIU wanted to remove us and put new people in. They wanted to send us home, said we were using unfair practices by keeping others from coming here. In other words, our benefits are too good. We fought them off."

"Now they're demanding that we come home and be replaced with new workers. Said we were too stressed out and shouldn't have signed off on the new contract. It was too dangerous and we had to come home. The point is we don't want to go back home."

"A contract with us is a contract," Susan said. "Your work here is exemplary. We don't have a problem with you staying here."

"But _B5_ was still Earth Alliance at the time," he said. "Now we're not. They claim the contract is for EA unionists, not non-Earth Alliance members."

"In other words, they are full of it," supplied Darius. "According to them, we lost membership when we didn't pay the dues to them during the crisis which we couldn't at the time. We paid later but apparently that didn't count. So, they want to replace us with their people."

"Of course they said we can be re-instated but only if we come back to Earth and work in, in…where was it again, Dar?"

"The AMRED Ship Builders yard in Somalia."

"These people have lost their minds if they thing we're going to do that, and for regular pay?"

"Bottom line, commander, we're not going to do it. They've had the Clark mess, the plague, a couple of wars and with what's happening now, they've got food and water shortages, disease, and pollution. Plus they have those Eaters of the Dead aliens trying to glass the planet and we all know they're coming back. Now, I love Earth but I ain't going back there until the situation stabilizes and they can't force us. But they will try because they want to get off as much as we don't' want to go back. I don't really blame them but if they do then, the UIU _B5_ branch will break off and form our own union. We just wanted to let you know."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," growled Susan. "Do you know how many problems that that will cause?"

"Most of us came here to work because we wanted a better life for our families. All you have is to look at down below and how it used to be to see how desperate we were to come to this death trap in those days. Now, most of our families are here and the kids have free education all the way up to college level from the Feds. My oldest boy, he's seventeen came home talking about his latest class over there on _Laberra_. High energy physics as related to subspace transportation harmonics, an introduction. He was using words I never heard of, let alone could spell, like it was just every day stuff. Wants to join the Feds science division academy they're starting in two months. My daughter's interested in medicine and they'll teach her. Ralph over there on Dock Twelve got cured of a cancer he didn't even know he had with no side effects. And it's for free. You think we're going to give that up? If we break we're going over to the Feds. I know they'll take us. Proxima, too. They need people and we're trainable and so are our kids."

"Although I can see the reasons why, you can't just abandon us like this at this time."

"We'd never abandon you," Darius answered with what Susan knew to be utter conviction. "You people have made us rich, and we and our families are safe here, better than on Earth. We're all contributing to something here. And if we do break, we will be here to help in whatever unionized capacity you need us for. And we will put that in the, I mean '_our'_ contract. We'll even train the newbies. But we won't go back."

"We've kept _B5_ running throughout the years and that hasn't changed. We all want to live and that means keeping her safe and sound and running smoothly. But we will not be rotated back so some of their cronies can come here and wallow in stuff we worked for so long and so hard."

"We just wanted to let you know what might be coming down the pipeline."

"Thank you for the new headache," Susan snapped.

"We all have battles to fight and we ain't letting some bosses' retarded nephew take over our jobs, especially not now. Now I know you have to go and so do we."

"Thanks for giving us the heads up. I will inform Sheridan of the situation and get back to you with his comments as soon as I can."

"Thanks," he added. "Thanks for keeping us alive."

_**Interlude**_

_**Babylon C&C**_

"Babylon Five_ control, we are in transition in ten seconds. Estimated time to arrival, thirty one seconds."_

"Confirmed, _Proxima Force One_," Lieutenant Mercer said. "Traffic control has you on docket. Be advised that jump gate traffic will be twelve thousand klicks two-five zero of your emergence point."

Standing behind her, Colonel Griffin watched the view screen intently, not wanting to miss transition. Commander Ivanova had just entered C&C, barely making it in time to witness the arrival of the Proxima III delegation.

"Colonel Griffin, twelve seconds."

He nodded.

Three ships appeared in a small burst of light, in a manner not unlike the arrival of the Federation ships. But there was a subtle difference, less of an abruptness. The transition from hyperspace into normal space by the three ships could be compared to a dolphin barely breaking the surface of the ocean.

"_Proxima Force One_, welcome to _Babylon Five_. Your assigned positions are being transmitted to you."

"_Thank you, C&C. We're vectoring to our assigned positions."_

"We live in wondrous times, don't we?" Mercer said. "I was just getting used to warp drive transitions, now this."

"Wondrous times, indeed," Griffin confirmed. "They're doing the same thing in hyperspace as Starfleet ships do in warp, just submerged a little deeper." Like everyone else he watched the three saucer ships heading to their assigned stationary positions some fifty miles from the station. Two of the saucers were identical, copies of the original United Planets ship _C-57-D_ with a few improvements such as the improved hyperspace engines. The original ship took a year to travel twelve light years. Now they could travel the same distance in three days. The transition from hyperspace to normal space still required the crew and passengers to enter the deceleration pods, but they were working on that. Soon the next generation of ships would have full inertia damper capability. However it was the third vessel, _Proxima Force One_ that had caught everyone's attention. It was five times bigger, carrying a crew of one hundred twenty plus thirty passengers. And all of the technology was Human designed from another reality similar to Starfleet.

"They still look like Vree ships." Ivanova said. She whistled. "Look at the power readings coming from them."

"They're small, but according to Earthforce threat analysis, those little ones could take on two _Omegas_ each and come out on top. And those were just the prototypes. These are the actual production units. They're building twenty of them."

"Nice little fleet," Susan said. They'll need them."

_**Space Station **_**Laberra**

The entire experience of meeting and visiting her extra-universal counterpart, Captain Garrett had been an experience that surpassed surreal. Her husband Charles, bless his soul, maintained his composure, but he had been as shaken as she had been, but not in a bad way. But Elizabeth did see him ogling the woman a couple of times and later when she playfully mentioned it to him in the confines of their suite, he had admitted that it was like looking at his wife of ten years earlier except as a brunette instead of her as a graying red-head. She could have hurt him but it wouldn't have been dignified for the former president of Earth Alliance to beat the First Husband half to death on a starship commanded by her younger-looking twin. However it was all in good humor and it was a joyful trip that helped to alleviate some of the horrific things that had happened.

Alicea, and Jamie and his family had also accompanied them to _Laberra_. No one had called it for what it was, an evacuation but people knew. But Levy didn't really care. As former president she felt it her duty to return to Earth as necessary in the performance of her duty. But as a woman and mother she was relieved that her children and their families were safe from what was happening on Earth. The injuries and loss of property was one thing, the environment disaster was another. Those were just a few of the ongoing catastrophes. Disease was beginning to rear its ugly head.

It also helped her to concentrate on the upcoming meeting with Picard and the Federation Board of officials. Still in light of everything that had happened, coming to the Feds on these terms made her feel like a starving woman begging for scraps. She shouldn't have felt that way, she knew, however it felt like a humiliation after Earth Alliance had treated the same people who had consistently aided them in their times of need. Ruefully she smiled as her husband had told her that she was in great company. Most of the world had originally felt the same way when the Feds had shown up and Clark had went out of his way to antagonize not just them but everyone else including just about everyone on Earth. He explained what she already knew; it was the result of greed and plain jealously. Throw in a bit of envy and covetousness and there you have it he said.

She couldn't disagree, not completely.

Now they had to depend on this small but enormously wealthy group of neighbors they had tried to beat up at every given opportunity. Even when relations were improving, jealously and greed had reared its ugly head and Earth Alliance had suffered for it. Then the Proxima III debacle happened only adding to the humiliation. That colony was as wealthy as anything on Earth and getting richer by all accounts. There were senators and officials including some in Earthforce strongly inclined to forcefully bring the breakaway colony back into Earth Alliances. Luchenko had been brutal in the suppression of those in the senate and the corporations who had pushed for a military response. Besides, little Proxima had a small but extremely powerful navy and some very powerful friends. The last thing Earth needed to do was antagonize anyone else further.

So here she was, hat in hand asking for help. It galled her a bit but the price –the survival of her people and Earth was more than worth it. Besides to her surprise, the Feds were more than receptive because the bottom line was that they were caught up by the same situation. Everyone had their reasons and they were coming together because they had to and as she thought about it, it really was the best of all possible situations. Earth Alliance had the manpower. The Feds had the technology and as cautious as they were around one other. Each needed the other. A shotgun wedding at its best, with the Sins holding the automatic pump action aimed at not only them but the whole audience with the intentions of killing everyone in the church, or more likely trying to stop the reluctant wedding in the first place.

What she hadn't expected (and neither had Captain Picard or Commander Sheridan) was that this meeting between the EA and Federation was turning into a conference of unimagined proportions. The Narn had heard about the meeting and asked to participate. The Narns brought with them the Drazi, Brakiri and the Proxima III independent world coalition. The Centauri asked to participate, no strings attached. Then the Non-Aligned Worlds wanted in, in what was being dubbed the super conference.

It was too bad the Minbari weren't available to participate as well, but they had problems of their own and she understood their reasoning perfectly. But the rest came as a surprise although it shouldn't have been. There was nothing like a blood-curdling enemy intent on destroying all life and eating what was left over to get people to come together. Briefly, she wondered why the Sinhindrea were so hostile but she pushed that behind her. Now was the time to make sure she did her part to help secure the safety of her world and her people.

"Throw on some lipstick, woman," she whispered to herself. Her younger twin was out there and no way did she want to look less than her best when there'd be people undoubtedly comparing the two of them no matter how hard they'd try to not to notice. "That's better," she said to a couple of her aides as they headed for the door. These next few hours were going to be tedious especially with ISN and the others looking at every wrinkle.. "And thank God for gravity on both of these stations. Hair and weightlessness don't agree."

"'Yes, ma'am."

_**Centauri Prime:**_

At first, Lyndisty found it hard to believe this was real and not a nightmare. The fires, the screams, the cries of madness.

The madness sweeping Centauri Prime had gotten worse by the hour. In Imperial City, the Royal Guardsmen were fighting each other in the streets, shops were being looted, people cut down, and women and children murdered. The whole city seemed to have gone insane.

Amid the sirens and a mob of people heading for safer parts of the city such as bomb shelters, the temples in which people were already appealing to the fifty main gods of the Centauri pantheon for mercy, and the spaceports where transports, freighters and liners were lifting off, filled with fleeing passengers.

Lyndisty could see some people ripping open manholes and tomb-like entrances throughout the city through which they had access to the series of catacombs beneath the city that led out to outlying regions. Emperor Olion had the catacombs constructed as a means of escape during Earth's 4th century. According to legend, Olion was absolutely paranoid that his people might turn against him. The only person aside from Olion who knew the layout of the maze was the catacombs' architect whom the Emperor had murdered to keep the secret.

Lyndisty found Lady Ladira standing in the middle of a street. She tried to get the seeress to leave, but she appeared to be in a trance, intoning, "Fire, death and destruction. The Lords of Death have come for Centauri Prime. They have come for us all!"

Giving up, Lyndisty ran, her dress hitched up in a most undignified manner. If her aunt, the Lady Drusella, could but see this, she'd be having a double heart attack. Lyndisty did not care.

She navigated the crowd in the street. No one stopped her. She saw fighting, saw those she knew standing still as statues, saw comatose bodies drooling, chewing on their lips, blood flowing down their chins.

Still she ran. Finally, she reached the spaceport and skipped a line full of jostling citizens, waving a ticket that indicated herself to be of the privileged aristocracy. To reinforce the ticket, she had a document signed by her adoptive father, the Lord-General Marrago. If anyone defied that document, he'd be facing the military might of the Republic itself. So no one dared bar her way into the spaceport. Soon enough, she stepped through a hatch into a passenger liner called the Carbo.

Just in time, for a mere minute later, the hatch closed and the liner's engines rumbled. Soon, the skyline of Imperial City could be seen in the pre-dawn hours through the liner's port windows.

In front of her, a young couple hugged each other in relief. The young man said, "we made it, Aria."

"Yes, Kiron. And soon, we'll be married. But…" The girl looked out a port window at the fires burning in the capital city.

Kiron shushed her as he hugged her more tightly.

Lyndisty sighed. She hoped that her father would survive the coming attack.

_**Interlude finale  
**_

_**Babylon Diplomatic suite**_

_**Senator Peterman's residence**_

"…_ISN reports-the aftermath. And we're back, Robyn Kelley reporting. In a move that is sure to shock most people to Earth Alliance, President Luchenko's newly appointed liaison to Starbase _Laberra _and _Babylon Five_ former President Elizabeth Levy and signed not only a non-aggression pact with the leadership of the stranded group called the United Federation of Planets, but has also signed a mutual protection-defense agreement with them. This means that anyone who attacks Earth Alliance or the Federation people will automatically draw the other into the conflict. Not only does this include Earth Alliance and the Federation and Babylon Five, but in a surprising move, the Centauri have expressed a strong interest in not only supporting but wishing to join in the agreement. And in a even more stunning move, in light of what has happened to Earth, the Narn, Klingon, Drazi, Brakiri, Proxima Union has proposed a the mutual defense pact to include the Federation, Earth Alliance and _Babylon Five_ as core members . In what was initially a closing of ranks between the Federation and Earth Alliance has turned into a full declaration of war against the species called the Yonji Sinhindrea. Despite the significant and sometimes heated differences of opinion between the different governments, all of them are putting aside those differences and coming together in the face of what is considered by just about everyone as the greatest threat ever of our time. We'll be back in just a moment. _

…_In other related news, Professor Amir Rajiv Khali, PhD of Xenopsychology and Xenopolitics, noted author and outspoken critic of the Federation in an interview had this to say. "Despite the misgivings I have concerning the intimate relationships that the Humans of the Federation have with aliens, and the ultimate ramifications of what it means to their very Humanity mixing with other species, I can see potential benefits of mutual cooperation between Humanity and other Humanoid and non-Human species. I am firmly against the creation of hybrid children as I fear what Humanity would become if this was to happen with the people of the Earth Alliance. However, as an enlightened being of intellect, I see these agreements and the coming together of various species against an irretraceable and genocidal foe a necessity that outweighs my long-term concerns, at least for the foreseeable future. If we are to determine the future and direction of Humanity and our relationship and interactions with the other species, we must first survive to present our arguments and concerns. I have seen here on _Babylon Five_ first-hand the depravations of this deadly, and I would say evil species intent on destroying us and in light of this I believe that not only is this pact a wise decision but the right thing to do in light of the dangers that threaten us all." _

"You know if we live through this, he's going to write a book."

Senator James Peterman nodded once. He was in total agreement with his aide and he'd probably read it. "Dr. Khali is brilliant, no doubt about that even if we don't agree with everything he says. "He does have some valid points. We need people like him, if we're to survive. He just needs to be a bit more circumspect. Did you see the debate between him and Ambassador Guinan on the qualifications of xenobiology and romance between alien species?"

"I have a recording of that, Senator," answered Frank Nelson, who was smiling at the memories. "She really put him through the ringer. But I still wonder if that's the future for us."

"It's one possible direction," Peterman conceded.

He yawned. It had been a long day with the signing of several agreements with the Federation and all of the attention. He didn't know how Levy did it, and her hair was perfectly straight throughout the entire ordeal. However, the day wasn't over yet. It had gone great so far but now like all good things, it was time to pay the bill.

The bell to his diplomatic suite rang.

"Your fifteen hundred thirty hour appointment is here."

"Of course it is," Peterman said. "Let them in."

Four people in business suits each carrying identical briefcases had arrived much to the senator's chagrin. All of them were smiling; however, the predatory gleams in their eyes didn't escape the senator's notice or that of Frank.

These were people that you did not want to inadvertently antagonize. Peterman greeted them warmly; shaking each one's extended hand in turn. It wasn't often that the heads of the Pro Zeta Corporation and Pharasol Incorporated, along with SynthaCorp Unlimited, came to visit.

"Good afternoon, Senator," said Alecia Phillips the CEO of Pro Zeta. "She was perhaps in her late forties, with immaculate graying hair and eyes that missed very little. He felt, no he knew that he was being sized up like a side of beef.

Peterman returned the greetings. "How was your trip to _Babylon Five_?"

"Harrowing," she answered honestly as she rolled her eyes. "To say that the journey here was draining is an understatement. Our ships of course have the latest gravity systems installed but if the situation hadn't been so dire, it's safe to say that we wouldn't have come," she said as she and the others sat in the seats offered. "We've heard the reports, but how bad is it really?"

"The sun is barely seen through all of the haze and dust. The plant life of course has taken a hit and we're having trouble feeding people all over the world," he said. "The Feds say they have a way to clean up the atmosphere in the future, but resources everywhere are being stretched to the limit."

"That is why we're here," the CEO said. "Those commodities will not be available in the amounts that will be needed by Earth. We at Pro Zeta and SynthaCorp Unlimited are aware that food on Earth as well as drugs and medical supplies because of the devastation are in critical need. Our factories on Ceti Gamma II and Earth Colony Three have remained untouched by this incident and we want to help as much as we can with all of our products we make. This includes our synthetic meats, nutra-paste products, and pharmaceuticals that all of Earth Alliance's colonies are provided with to sustain themselves. As the largest food suppliers other than Earth, we offer our services and are willing to supply Earth with as much of our product as we can safely transport here in your time of need."

She stopped and opened her briefcase. Inside was a proposal which she handed to the senator.

"This is a proposal of what we can do within specific time periods depending on production, safety and transportation. If we push it, the average bulk freighter will take three weeks to travel from our facilities in Ceti Gamma II to Earth, provided that we're not assaulted by pirates or those things that tried to destroy Earth," she grimaced. "We have security forces that can defend against any pirate raids , that that there are many these days, but the freighters coming through hostile territory would require dedicated Earthforce escorts to prevent any mishaps. Please, Senator, take a look at this."

He took a quick glance at the paper and turned to Alecia. "Earthforce military is stretched from one end of our territories to another. We may not have the resources at this time to place a dedicated force to protect your freighters."

"We, at Pro Zeta understand," responded Alecia. "But in order for us to help you, you have to help us do so. Now, I realize that Orion and Ceti aren't in the projected regions of enemy traffic so far, but you do understand our security concerns."

"We're speaking of logistics," said Rupee Shinga, head of the Pharasol, speaking for the first time. Pharasol's main facilities were located on Earth Colony Three located in the Orion Theta star system, some twelve light years from the Epsilon Eridani can supply Earth with what it needs to continue surviving as an effective viable entity. If Earth can't adequately feed and treat its people then millions will die on top of everything that's already happened. I'm sure when the treaties with the Federation are in full effect; Earthforce technology will improve significantly allowing for more protection for everyone across the board. Once everything is in place I'm sure EA's economy will rapidly adjust to the situation at hand."

James Peterman considered himself a pretty good politician and a great poker player all of which served him well right now as he read the proposal set forth by the three of the biggest corporations located outside of Sol system. Their price quotes – which included a so-called fifteen percent discount for the first three years, bordered on blackmail.

"Your prices are somewhat steep; two _Omega_ escorts for each freighter? Considering what's happened to Earth, our fragile economy we may not be able to pay these prices."

"I understand your predicament," Alecia said. "We've seen Earth's credit rating take a dive and have adjusted our prices accordingly. We need warships to protect our investment to make sure it arrives safely at its destination. Earth is our home, but nevertheless, we do have to make a profit, and please consider that those profits will help us to help you in the long run because we will put our profits back into our factories and employees for Earth's benefit of course. I'm sure we can set up a line of credit with Earth Alliance that can be paid over a period of years and I think that the interest rates are reasonable considering the current environment."

"What you're proposing to send in bulk is quite an impressive undertaking, however what about the colonies that are your primary source of income?" Indeed James thought. What they were proposing to send was just as impressive as the prices that they were asking for. It was nothing less than pure extortion, something that Earth Alliance would be forced to pay. "With the amount of materials' projected to come to Earth, how can you supply the colonies with the resources that they need?"

"Our stockpiles will be sufficient to supply all of our customer's needs in the short run. However, overall prices will increase somewhat and resources being sent to the colonies will be slightly limited until the market adjusts. Then the prices will adjust according to supply and demand."

Senator Peterman was impressed that the woman had the balls to say that with a straight face. "Thank you very much for your concerns and proposals. Your assistance to Earth Alliance in its time of need is much appreciated. Time is of the essence and I will give these proposals to President Levy today. She will forward them directly to President Luchenko. You should receive our answer within forty-eight hours."

"Thank you for your time," Ms. Phillips told him. "I look forward to delivering our services to Earth as soon as possible."

With that the executives, stood up and another round of hand shaking commenced.

_**USS Bozeman**_

The immersion of the _Bozeman_ in hyperspace was an amazing experience to Captain Archer and his crew but finally they had arrived at _Babylon Five_. They didn't feel anything as the inertia dampers countered any of the stresses associated with suddenly being thrust back into normal space. The _Evanston_ and proceeded first through the tunnel-like opening that appeared when the transition started. The next moment two pairs of kilometers' long struts appeared and they were in open space. The _Evanston_ initiated its emergency deceleration protocols while the _Soyuz_ class vessel simply matched speed with the huge Earthforce warship.

Throughout most of the journey his crew had taken thousands of readings in red space as they called it. It was similar yet again different from the FTL mode that the Xindi used. It was hoped that the readings taken in red space of the gravitational eddies and gravitational 'reflections' of planets and stars in local space could be used for navigation without the use of hyperspace buoys, but it would take years of research before that could be done with reliably and accuracy. Jonathan thought that his old ship's experiences with subspace vortexes might shed light on the uniqueness of red space.

Both Federation ships, the _Cobra Hawk_ and the _Peregrine_ were docked to the _Bozeman_ for the return journey and during that time Archer learned a wealth of information concerning local politics and the state of the local sector of this part of the galaxy. It was an interesting place.

"_This is _Babylon Five_ to _Evanston_. _Welcome back on a job well done_. _Laberra _control has cleared a docking area for you. Please proceed to_ Laberra."

"_Good to be back. We've brought company."_

"_Acknowledged." _

USS Bozeman,_ welcome home. Please follow the _Evanston_ to Star station _Laberra_. Switching to _Laberra_ traffic control. They will guide you in." _

"_Thank you, _Babylon Five_."_

"_You're welcomed. Looking forward to meeting you in person. Colonel Griffin, out."_

Lieutenant Sato had an open mike, allowing the entire crew of the _Bozeman_ to listen in. She was specifically targeting BabCom traffic control.

Archer and the rest of the crew were watching the stunning amount of traffic situated near the huge five mile-long rotating space station. Both ships cruised past the _Babylon_ station and clearing it _Laberra_ came into view on the screen. It was some four hundred kilometers distant close enough to defend the impressively defensive _Babylon_ station.

"_Captain Drake to captain Archer."_

"This is Archer. We're following you to _Laberra_ whenever you slow down that monster you're driving."

There was a small grunt of amusement. _"We don't have all of your fancy inertia dampener doohickeys so we do it the old-fashioned way, pure power. Enjoying the view?"_

"_Yes. I haven't seen anything like it. Traffic is somewhat heavy around here,"_ Jonathan said somewhat dryly_. "We're having trouble counting the number of different type of ships on station."_

"_Traffic as increased somewhat since I left a week ago. I just wanted to point out to you those two giant blue fish ships over there. Those are Minbari, the same ones I told you about."_

"The ones Earth Alliance went to war with," he said.

"_The same ones,"_ he confirmed. _"Avoid them if you can. They're touchy when it comes to folks with better technology than theirs. But what I wanted you to see were those saucer ships over there next to them."_

"We see them. The battleship grey models as opposed to the lighter colored ones."

"_Yes. Those are ship designs knockoffs from the United Planets cruiser that was displaced at the same time you people were. They're small but tough. I just wanted to mention them because like you, they have a like-minded design mentality. Apparently, dimensionally displaced Humans have a thing for saucers."_

"What can I say?" was his amused retort. "It's a nice design."

Drake's voice turned serious_. "Be aware that you're upsetting the locals. They've never seen Fed ship damaged like yours before. Bad for morale, especially now. Thought you'd like to know." _

"We'll try to innocuous as possible."

"_Good luck with that. We're diverting to _Laberra_ dry Dock two. See you onboard, Drake out."_

The _Evanston_ began to change vectors towards the Laberra one thousand klicks from the _Babylon_ station. All of the crew of the _Bozeman_ drank it in.

"Looks like one of our standard stations," said Ensign Argrum, the Andorian sensor officer and one of the original surviving crew members of the starship. "One of the smaller ones. There are some modifications, but not that much different

"They're still building," observed Commander T'Pol. "Apparently they are enlarging the station."

"Are those weapons systems?" asked Commander Tucker asked. "They sure look like it to me."

"To me, too," said Jonathan, "a lot of them if I'm seeing this right."

"Will you look at that!" Reed said.

"Err, which one?" asked Tucker.

"Both of them," the tactical officer said. "Look at the size of them. And I thought this ship was big."

"It's bigger than the _Excelsior_-class," stated Argrum, impressed by what he was seeing. It appeared a bit top-heavy in the saucer section, but he made allowances. "That was the largest craft that we had built in my time."

"Is anyone looking at the one they're building in that dock over there," asked Hoshi pointing to the left of the screen. "It's smaller, but I think she is beautiful," she said of the _Intrepid_ class ship.

"Nice lines," Trip commented. "I can see the family pattern. Love to get a look at her engine room." He shook his head, half in dismay, half-excitedly. "I don't think we'd understand half the systems over there, though."

"No doubt, it's back to school again," the captain said.

"Yep."

"Sir, _Laberra_ is contacting us."

"Put them onscreen."

"_Greetings, Captain,"_ the Vulcan traffic officer said. Noticing T'Pol, the officer gave her a barely perceptible nod, which the commander returned. "Coordinates are being transmitted to docking bay three."

"Acknowledged _Laberra_ control. See you in a few moments. _Bozeman_ out."

As damaged as the Federation vessel was, it accelerated smoothly, literally leaving the _Evanston_ in its wake as that ship continued to decelerate as it lumbered towards the Federation dry dock two. It was time for the ship's upgrade.

Archer didn't know it, but Captain Drake looked on with envy as the _Bozeman_ slowed down moments later and stopped perfectly next to docking bay three like a driver parking an automobile. It would take the _Evanston_ almost another hour to meticulously maneuver its way into the dry dock.

Of course, the _Bozeman_ crew didn't hear the soft cursing coming from the captain of the _Evanston_ either…

_**Babylon Five**_

Charles Vincent, the elected President of Proxima colony sat in the waiting area for his appointment to see Senator Peterman. The two men were not friends by any stretch of the imagination and the fact that the senator was several minutes late for the meeting didn't help to improve his attitude. However as irritable as he was, Charles was a patient man and when he saw the group that interfered with his time with the senator, several things became clear. As the group of CEOs and executives left, he and the head of Pro Zeta locked eyes.

"Mr. President," Alecia said. Her voice was ice cold.

"Mrs. Phillips," he acknowledged as the group swept past. His colony had cost her company money. They were still angry even more so since Proxima wouldn't share their technology with them.

"So what?" he muttered softly.

There was little lost between the heads of the corporations and Proxima. When Proxima declared their independence, not only was Earthforce property removed but also the corporations that Proxima once depended on for their consumables, medical supplies and equipment and other materials necessary for the survival of the Proxima colony. Being one of the largest established colonies in Earth Alliance outside of the Sol system, all three of the corporations had taken significant hits in their financial markets. The split with those organizations had been as tense as with Earth Alliance. Several major corporations packed up and left fully expecting to come crawling back.

Not all of the corporations left. One of them, Synthadyne, a small nutrient-based supplier, stayed. That turned out to be the best decision the CEO and stock holders ever made. Now called Proxima Synthtec, the company had grown tremendously, with sales and revenues being made not only on Proxima but, Narn and the home worlds of the Drazi and the Brakiri and they were looking to expand in ways the threatened the ousted corporations to their financial cores.

Now with its new allies, Proxima was a potential competitor, a threat that none of the other companies wanted or needed. All of them would gladly slit their mother's throat for a competitive edge. One of those corporations tried to kidnap Robby while it was visiting _Babylon Five. _It wasn't IPX as previously assumed by most people. Yes, IPX and Earth Alliance desperately wanted the robot but they weren't the ones that had financed the operation as his secret service discovered.

SynthaCorp was.

The President's smile was grim. They had underestimated Proxima and their allies believing that the union would fail. Those assumptions didn't pan out, he thought as he and his aide was allowed entry to Senator Peterman's suite.

The pleasantries again lasted only for a few moments.

"First of all, again, on behalf of Proxima and our allies you have our most heartfelt condolences and sympathies. Despite our political differences, we would not have wanted anything like this to happen to our mother planet."

"I'm glad to hear this coming from Proxima," the Senator told him. What was said was the correct thing to say but Charles could still hear the lingering hostility in the senator's voice.

"Did you lose anyone?" he hesitantly asked.

"My family was based on the east coast of North America in the Boston area. They're safe and out of the states now, but I lost a lot family in the Midwestern sector," he answered.

"I am truly sorry to hear that and I am sorry about your loss. We would have never wanted Earth to experience those things that happened to us when the Centauri bombed us. James, despite our political differences, I am here to offer Earth Alliance our help," Vincent said. "As a gesture of good will, we will allow Earthforce full access to the space docks left in our system and Earthforce ships can reenter our systems through several corridors that we have established for civilian and Earthforce military use. In addition, you will be allowed full unrestricted access to the Proxima Two Beta jump gate. I would have spoken to Levy about this however she's is busy with the Feds and _Babylon Five_ officials in a closed meeting. In exactly two hours and thirty minutes, I will attend that meeting and offer the full services of the Proxima Union for this upcoming war. When that meeting is over I expect our small star navy to assist Earth Alliance in securing and protecting your space dock and the star system in general."

"I appreciate you coming to inform us but you could have told President Levy this yourself."

"Yes, that's true," he admitted. "But I needed to speak to you first. We have a proposal for you," and with this said, the aide pulled out a set of documents for his briefcase. "I couldn't help but notice the Gamma Orion Syndicate's gang of three leaving your office," he smirked. "I can imagine what they wanted." There was a comfortable silence as Peterman waited for the President to continue. "To smooth the way between the EA and the Proxima Union, we're making this proposal. In the light of certain technologies now on my planet, we can offer you supplies, including food medical supplies, parts equipment and textiles sufficient to help supply Earth with many of her needs. I'm sure that you've heard of our technological gains."

"Everyone has." He couldn't smother the hint of envy that was evident in his voice. "Proxima has become a jewel crown of Humanity almost overnight. I've heard about your technologies that you wouldn't share."

"You mean wouldn't give to Earth Alliance, don't you?" countered Vincent. He waved it off. "For now our technologies are ours. We don't owe you anything. But understand that this may not be as much of a sore point as you may imagine. When we acquired the technologies, the cultural impact on our colony was significant. But we were in the throes of massive reconstruction and we adjusted, and we're still adjusting. I believe that Earth would have suffered even greater upheaval if it gotten this technology. Certainly the gang of three not to mention the rest would have stripped it dry and the only profits anybody would have seen would have gone into their coffers. But all of this is mote. Earth is in a critical state right now. My proposal is simply this. We have synthesizer technology that while isn't as fast as Federation replication, is just as good. With it, we can create food and supplies in any shape, texture and flavor in massive quantities quickly and easily."

"Are you saying that you would do this for us?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying Senator. We can set up our synthesizer units on Earth and start turning our significant quantities of anything you want within a day. This includes fresh water, base materials, metals, plastics, just about anything. If you will supply large enough facilities we can start supplying these materials on Earth. We have our own fusion generators to supply the energy for the synthesizers so power coming from your power systems won't be necessary." Half glaringly he added, "those systems of course are protected and any outside interference or unauthorized tampering will cause the system to melt down and disintegrate and I mean that literally. There will be nothing left to examine. However with it we can avoid mass starvation and thirst."

Peterman had to sit down. "How many systems would you want to place on Earth?

"Twenty six of our factory systems will supply enough to feed just about any region on Earth that needs what we offer. The units are not huge and if necessary they are self replicating. But as you can see this comes with several concerns. Food, textile and other industries will suffer if this technology is introduced to Earth in a haphazard way. Eventually Earth farmers will not have a need to grow food to feed the masses unless they choose to. Construction and related supplies and demand would fundamentally change the way you look at everything and that's just the tip of the mountain. The Narn are adjusting to it and the Drazi are slowly implementing synthesizers and some of the Klingon technology into their society. The Brakiri are watching carefully and taking a wait and see attitude but that won't last long. That's why for now, we will only loan you this technology. Granted Earth is in the midst of the greatest upheaval it's ever seen. We don't want to make it any worse than it is already, but there may not be any choice in the matter. Like you, I do have faith in Humanity weathering this crisis."

"Mister President, how much are we talking about?" there he'd said it and he assumed that the Gamma Orion syndicate's, as the President so quaintly named them, quote would pale in comparison.

Vincent saw that behind the excitement, behind the potential, the senator was cautiously waiting for the other shoe to drop. "The price is this. Earth Alliance formally acknowledges the Proxima-Narn-Klingon-Drazi-Brakiri Union, acknowledges Proxima as an independent state of that union and signs mutual defense pact with us, similar to the one the EA has signed with the Federation. This is in all our best interests and we will start sharing some of our technology with you immediately. For example, the fusion generators we will sale to you at three thousand credits each. You couldn't buy standard transport auto for that price. Each home could have its own personal energy supply. From there we will see how it goes." He smiled. "I see the wheels turning. You're becoming aware of the problems here. But it can work.

"Senator, if you respect us, we will respect you. I believe that is will be in the best interests for Earth as well as us. This war is going to tax everyone and we need to come together. We can't afford to lose Earth and its resources. You need us and our resources and together we will survive. We will also upgrade some of your smaller ships at the dry dock using your specs-if you wish. That's my proposal to Earth Alliance. Are you interested and Earth Alliance interested in this proposal?"

"I will send the proposal to Levy and she will forward it to Luchenko along with Pro Zeta's. I can make no promises but, I believe that between the two of you, your proposal will carry more weight in the eyes of Earth Alliance." The senator paused quietly contemplating everything that had happened.

"Senator?

"Call me Frank," he corrected. "This could change everything," he whispered. "Our whole society would be affected."

"Humans stretch out, we destroy and we build, too. Maybe this just what we need, something to affect us get us moving along."

"I admit it is – disconcerting," he said searching for the right word.

"Yes, it is. Moving forward in the darkness searching for light always is."

"Mr. President would you care for a drink?"

He smirked. "I guess that I can tolerate one in the spirit of cooperation." Peterman made sure that the senator saw the cold calculations in his eyes as he asked the question, "what are you offering?"

_**Starbase Laberra**_

With the umbilical and docking clamps safely attached to the Bozeman, it was time. The pressure doors opened and the crew began their journey to the first place other than their ship for the first time in what felt like almost three years. Compared to the NX _Enterprise_, the _Bozeman_ made the crew feel like as if they had all the freedom of the world. It was an illusion of course but initially it had helped immensely. A year later it felt cramped. Now it was over and a new adventure was about to begin.

. A few crew-members that had been injured during the initial 'incident' had to be placed in sickbay via transporter. The _Bozeman's_ medical technology was beyond anything that Dr Phlox had imagined when he first boarded her, but there was still only so much he could do given that he was now the chief medical officer of two surviving nurses and one medical technician that had survived the collision. Much of the equipment was along with the chief medical officer and the other two doctors on staff. Much of what he learned in those first hectic days had saved the lives of more than a dozen crew members, however for some of the critically injured the damage had already been done. At Laberra, all of that could change for them and he was eager to make sure his patients were taken care of. His talks with Doctor Crusher and her staff had been encouraging. Again the technology was far more advanced than even what was found on the Bozeman and he wanted to see it and learn more, much more about it.

Captain Jonathan Archer stepped over the threshold, his journey for now complete. There was a sense of satisfaction, mixed with a kind of definable joy of a job well done. He had gotten his crew to safe harbor. True, it was very likely that this Earth and surrounding inhabited worlds were most likely in just as much danger as his Earth had been, but this time he and his ship wasn't alone. He had to smile at that thought as the irony struck him full force. He and his crew were surrounded by fellow who were just as stranded as he and his people were. Still however they were stranded together with support.

The first thing that caught his attention was the sheer size of the station. It was smaller than the Earth Alliance station, but he didn't really notice the comparison. What he had noticed were all of the aliens he was familiar with. Andorians, Vulcans, a few Tellerites, they were familiar. His eyes wavered for a second as he spotted a small group of almost familiar yet different-appearing species.

"Are they Klingon?" asked Tripp who'd seen them as well. "I don't think so," he said answering his own question.

"I don't think so, either," Archer stated.

"I believe they're Efrosians," T'Pol clarified. "They may share similar physical characteristics; however they are a separate species and are not as aggressive as the Klingon."

"Have the Vulcans ever encountered them in our past?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "First Contact was uneventful. Despite their superficial appearance to Klingon, they are not the same. There are quite a few differences to be noticed if you continue to observe them."

"Well," Archer said to the bridge crew, "let's get this started."

"Right behind you," said Trip.

Despite the huge number of people in the bay, three prominent figures stood out from the crowd. Two were in uniforms almost but not quite identical to those the Enterprise crew wore. The third person was in a dark burgundy uniform, sporting a more severe military cut and demeanor.

"Captain Picard, I presume," asked Archer as he shook the man's hand.

The captain broke into a smile as he nodded in the affirmative. "Captain Jonathan Archer. It is good to have you onboard Star base _Laberra_." He pointed to the woman next to him. This is Captain Rachael Garrett ship's captain of the USS _Ambassador_ formally known as the _Enterprise_-C." He nodded knowingly at Archer's raised eyebrows. "To my right is Captain Benjamin Sisko, Strike Commander of the Sixteenth armored MACO division."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain," said Captain Sisko. There was a gleam in his eye. "You know that you are considered an icon, one of the greatest if not the greatest explorer of the 22nd century." Jonathan blushed. "I read the history," he said. "That was someone else. I didn't get chance to do what that Archer had done. Another time and another place."

'_Another time and place. Temporal mechanics. The technology locked on Deck Five, Section Four, Room Three-A. The technology there from another time and universe, would it be useful here? The imaging alone and the technology behind it could easily help us survive here. The question is, should I reveal it to these people?'_ "It seems that I won't be able to repeat that here."

"None of us will," Rachael said. "Things have changed so much and some of the rules we live by have to be changed if we're to survive."

"You're referring to the Prime Directive?" She nodded as did Picard. "When I started exploring, I had no concept of that, but it became clear that there had to be some guidelines set with our interactions with other species."

"It changed from guidelines to rules, something that needs to be readjusted."

The dinner was majestic but subdued. With the loss on Earth and the sacrifices of Earthforce and the Feds had put a damper on the affair. Emotions were still raw, the wounds still open.

"Where did it go so wrong?" asked Trip.

Picard was the one who answered. "That question has been on that we've pondered for a long time. It is my belief that we treasured our ideals so much that we forgot the tenants on which the Federation was founded."

Captain Archer, it was founded for mutual economics 'and' defense," Garret said. "That was the core of your agreement with the Vulcans, Andorians and Tellerites during that Romulan incursion. The defense portion was downgraded and slowly becoming ignored as exploration began to take its place."

Picard continued. "In our expansion and desires to explore and believe in the best the universe had to offer. We were somewhat arrogant in our civilized attitudes. We forgot that a strong defense was needed to preserve our way of life. When we went to war with the Klingons, we found out that we weren't ready. Our ships hadn't the firepower and our leadership was 'lacking experience' with real combat situations. By the time we learned from our errors and improved, it made a difference but it was too little and too late. From that point on, time was our enemy. It was that innocence that hurt us the most. We had forgotten that the galaxy was a bigger and more dangerous place than we imagined."

"We're all victims of a temporal war," added Sisko. "We've come together as a unit but there are some differences. You've been briefed our time line and the war with the Klingon Empire. Captain Garret was pulled into our time line and we all were pulled here. Captain Adam's ship was pulled here, into this universe as were you. There is some compelling evidence that these acts were done by design and we are stuck here. Our ships and our bodies have changed quantum signatures to match the native signature here. For better or worse, this is our home now."

"Captain Archer, we have no authority over you, your crew or your ship, Picard said. "However we would like for you to join us," said Picard.

Archer had been expecting this and frankly he was pleased that they weren't trying to draft him into this. He didn't know these people well enough. At the same time, there was a kinship here, as sense of history past and present that he understood perhaps better than they did. _Deck Five, Section Four, Room Three-A, history of the Federation. Captains Picard, Sisko, Garret. Captain William Riker, now deceased. Historical analysis, Known temporal incursions by said individuals. _

He and T'Pol had spent long hours in that room ever since Laberra had contacted them. The amount of information was staggering. They had discovered massive amounts of information and were still going over the data. One thing was that they hadn't any references to this particular universe which was unknown even in the twenty-ninth century, which was disturbing because it implied that this history was being written from one microsecond to the next. Maybe an update would have covered it but, self updates wouldn't appear here, not in this universe. What had been detailed were the aliens called the Yonji Sinhindrea and their wars with the United Galactic Federation in his home universe. If even a small portion of that happened here…

"Thank you, captain, for making such an offer. But I'm not sure what I can my ship could do. Even if the ship was in top form, its primitive compared any of the ships you have here. My people would be on a steep learning curve."

"Captain Archer, every ship will help, but it's the people that are our most valuable commodity," Sisko told him. "You and your people are core Federation. You or should I say the future you would have become the Federation's first president. That won't happen now, not the way it did in our own universe but your potential is there."

"I would have to speak to my crew but if I were to personally say yes, what would I do?"

"You would become the ranking officer of _Laberra_ and the liaison between Earth Alliance and the Federation."

"Why me?"

"Because there is little history between you and Earth Alliance. We believe you would help to create a smoother transition than any of us. Ambassador Guinan will remain as our ambassador. But you will become our link between our two governments if you agree."

"The choice is yours, Captain Archer," Rachael told him.

"I'll have to think about this," he said, "talk to my crew."

"Yes," Sisko said. "We understand perfectly how you feel."

"Jonathan smiled as did they all and the festivities continued. He already had his answer, but he'd talk to the crew so that they could make their feelings known. They hadn't signed on for this. They hadn't even been able to say goodbye to their families and friends. Now they were embroiled in another war, one that would determine the fate of this galaxy.

"Oh, boy."

T'Pol looked at him knowingly.

"Agreed."

_**Babylon Five**_

_**July 25, 2263**_

_Personal log: Susan Ivanova, Commander, Executive officer _Babylon Five:_ When I accepted this job, I had no idea as to what I was getting into. To sum up everything that has happened in the last year would take me another year. It's been insane and the year is only half over. The 'grand conference', and that's what I'm calling it no matter what anyone else says, has concluded with more than a dozen races signing treaties and agreements with each other. Earth Alliance and the Federation camp started it all. Some of the legislature on Earth were hesitant saying that they were getting a raw deal, but were quickly shouted down by the young mavericks whose who have suddenly been thrust into the political limelight. It's true that Earth Alliance won't be getting everything they __want, however what they are getting is far more than most people expected. The Feds will get some peace and quiet when it comes to Earth Alliance, about time, too. _

_Half the races panicked and tried to flee when a group of Soul Hunters arrive. One of them entered _Babylon Five_ and gave Earth Alliance one hundred of their jump drives as they promised and some invaluable Intel on the Sins. Many of the Soul hunters are being drawn to distant systems by the scent of death and what they've seen has appalled even them. All but one of them left as soon as they delivered their packages. For some reason he and Captain Lockley have almost adapted each other. Don't ask me, I have no idea why but they seem to enjoy each other's company like Corwin and Knona. Wait, I didn't mean it that way. That should be amended. It's different. They have a – an understanding of sorts. The mind sees what it needs to see. The soul sees what the soul sees. At least that's what she said when I asked her. Sounds profound. I don't know what it means. Maybe I'll understand later. _

_The Proxima Union also signed agreements with both Earth Alliance and the Feds and have already started providing their synthesizer units on Earth. I've tried some of their products and they are as good as the replicators of the Feds. I hope that this works out. There's a love hate relationship with my own personal unit from the Feds. I love the way it works, hate the way it forces me to exercise. The units only took a day to install on Earth. Those Proxima saucer ships are something else. Their speed in equal to or better than the standard warp drives but as with everything they have their limitations. But it's great to see another Human civilization develop technologies that are unique, and not stifled by the interference of the Vorlons. _

_Pro Zeta, Pharasol, and SynthaCorp, just to name a few of the super corporations are absolutely livid. They all see the writing on the wall and are going over backwards to keep Proxima Synthtec from bankrupting them in the future. Already there have been lawsuits filed concerning the quality of the Proxima products saying that there hasn't been enough testing, or quality control. On fact they're suing the Feds for exactly the same thing. The Unitron Fusion LTD are suing both parties, citing unfair competition, trying to stop Earthforce from buying the water-fusion generators for their ships and weapons systems that we so desperately need. The stupidity of these people makes me want to throw up. All the money and power in the world won't keep the Sins from killing everybody. It's a good thing is that the Feds could care less right about now and Earth Alliance has the same attitude._

_I'll admit they do have some legitimate qualms although the Feds have had this technology in one form or another development for more than eighty years; however the EA is most certainly going ahead with both Fed and United Planets technology. _

_Speaking of which, the Feds and UP technologies are both so similar despite their differences. If I didn't know better, I could easily believe that one is just an earlier version of the other. That is something that I will look into when, if I ever have the time. Amazingly, the Narn and Klingons have signed a separate non-aggression agreement with the Centauri which give an idea as to how seriously everyone is taking this. I still can't believe what the Centauri did in their fight against the Sinhindrea fleet that attacked their system. It was cold and ruthless and I approve of everything they did. They survived, but the overall situation is worse. The Sins have turned their eyes towards Minbar. Even the Non-Aligned worlds have sat up and taken notice. There's still squabbling but they are really scared and they've been talking to each other like never before. No one wants Minbar to fall. We all know what happens if they do, so a plan has been devised and sent to the Grey council. Shai Alyts Aalann and Shaka were heavily involved in planning the liberation project and they've presented to the Grey Council. It is radical and we don't know if the Minbari will accept the proposal, However they have to, because the alternative is too horrible to contemplate. Sheridan and Picard haven't mentioned it to me directly but I know what they must be thinking. The Feds, Klingons, and I suspect the Proximans can do it if they have to. I pray it doesn't come to that. Now I have some idea how the First Ones felt when they destroyed entire planets in their war. _

_Again, I've been witness to the evolution of _Babylon Five_ from a simple station trying to keep from being blown up at any given moment to achieving the purpose it was created for. Now it has become something new yet again. It is becoming core of a new alliance, a symbol not only of peace but now of resistance, a bastion of defense and protection, a rallying point where neighbors are coming together to unite against an enemy that frightened the Vorlons and Shadows enough so that they ran. The Fed station is growing. They're continuing to build it up at a rapid pace; and something's happening with the Great Machine as well. Draal and Lieutenant Crusher are coming up with something, some type of defense station. Draal started the project months ago according to Zathras, or Zathrās, whoever. I don't even want to think about what they are building but I'm glad it's on our side__._

Babylon Five_ is no longer a station but something else. I'm starting to think of it as the _Babylon_ Complex, the core unit of something that I could have never imagined four years ago. As they say, we live in interesting times and I'm sure that the Sinhindrea are going to be as pissed as we already are when we start kicking their butts. This is Susan Ivanova, Commander, Executive officer, _Babylon Five_._

_FIN_

_**Finally Allies in Blood is over. It will be continued but first A Thin Veneer is next on my list of things to do. I thank you all for your patience. Questions, comments and corrections etc are welcomed. I want to thank Ed, Ash, and Ren, specifically for all of the advise and help they've given me. **_

** You've noticed that the Centauri section wasnt complete. That's because I am saving that for the next story which Ren has already written concerning the Sinhindrea attack and redirection to Minbar. As you can see I've introduced several new things including the new technology Earth Alliance has been scheming, stealing and begging for. Now that they have it, be careful what you ask for...**

** Thanks again everyone for reading.**  
** Skeet/AlbertG**


End file.
